Pomme en Or
by Helianay
Summary: Plusieurs choses vont se produire en 4ème année, et les doutes sur les actions Pour Le Plus Grand Bien vont s'installer dans l'Ombre de la Lumière. Snape & ses secrets, Harry & son passé, les jumeaux Weasley et bien d'autres personnes. De l'humour, mais aussi de la tristesse, des passages plus sombres. Dans la bonne humeur. Ou pas. Tout dépend des Snape.
1. Chapitre 1 : Le soleil levant

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

Bonjour à tous. Cette fiction reprend celle que j'avais jadis commencée, " _Pomme en Or, épée de Glace_ ". J'ai pu, au cours des dernières années, continuer son écriture. Et maintenant que je ne suis plus en pleines études à l'étranger, je peux promettre plusieurs chapitres !

J'espère que cela vous plaira !

Un grand merci à **Shiro'Akuma-513z** qui corrige mes chapitres et me motive toujours plus !

Cette fiction ne respecte pas tous les livres de Harry Potter. Tout ce qui s'est passé durant les trois premiers tomes s'est également produit ici. Sauf que Lupin sera professeur lors de la quatrième année...

Bonne lecture !

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

 _Dimanche 26 Juin 1994_

 **Chapitre 1 : Le soleil levant**

Une journée ensoleillée débutait, fin juin. Un château s'élevait majestueusement au-dessus d'un grand lac. Les élèves qui passaient leur année dans ce château étaient partis peu avant la fin du mois et rentrés chez eux.

Ils étaient tous en vacances maintenant, et pourraient profiter du soleil, du vent chaud et passer du temps en famille.

Tous.

Sauf une. Une jeune fille était arrivée à l'aube suivant le départ des autres enfants.

Elle venait tout droit du monde Moldu. Enfin, c'est ce que n'importe qui devinerait au premier coup d'œil. Elle portait un jeans et un t-shirt avec le nom d'un groupe de rock Moldu. Autour de la taille se tenaient, tant bien que mal, les manches d'un gilet en laine beige, qui accompagnait bien la peau légèrement bronzée.

Encore en léger état de choc, elle regardait par la fenêtre et tentait d'analyser ce qui se passait autour d'elle, bien qu'ayant l'air totalement perdue.

Elle avait été arrachée au monde des Moldus dans une rue bondée de monde, lors d'un festival, alors qu'elle se baladait tranquillement. Peu lui importait d'avoir quitté cet endroit, elle ne s'y sentait pas vraiment bien, mais ses amis lui manquaient et elle ne voulait pas s'éterniser dans cet endroit moyenâgeux.

Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, un homme l'avait prise par le bras. Elle avait senti une sorte de crochet au niveau du ventre, et s'était sentie décoller du sol pour atterrir quelques secondes plus tard dans une ruelle qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Le lierre grimpait aux murs et les mauvaises herbes courraient sur les pavés. Le soleil levant lui annonçait un certain décalage horaire, mais le temps semblait plus doux que l'endroit qu'ils venaient de quitter. Quelques oiseaux voletaient tranquillement, et la verdure semblait vouloir conquérir le terrain.

Son examen de l'environnement fut bien vite interrompu. L'homme ne semblait pas être de bonne humeur, et lui fit remarquer qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de pique-niquer à cet endroit. Elle le suivit alors, par automatisme, sans se poser plus de question.

Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Le dénommé grand homme à la barbe blanche lui avait dit qu'elle s'était évanouie en passant les barrières magiques de Poudlard. Ils lui avaient fait boire une boisson ignoble lors de son réveil, et son physique se transforma. Les deux adultes la rassurèrent et lui dirent qu'elle aurait bientôt des explications.

Mouais. Ne jamais faire confiance à des inconnus.

Elle apprit quelques minutes plus tard, que l'apparence qu'elle avait maintenant était sa véritable identité.

Trop faible pour se rebeller ou même poser une question, elle regarda les deux hommes et paniqua.

L'homme qui l'avait amenée dans cet endroit leva les yeux au ciel et partit en claquant la porte derrière lui.

\- Un bonbon au citron ?

Comme première phrase censée calmer une adolescente en pleine crise de panique, nous avons déjà entendu mieux. Non ?

\- Tu es ici en sécurité, tu n'as rien à craindre. Tiens, bois un peu d'eau.

De l'eau… qui n'en était certainement pas, vu le goût amer que le liquide avait. Le regard de la nouvelle venue se fit plus clair, et il sembla qu'elle se réveillât d'une semi-somnolence. Elle se calma en quelques instants et se reconcentra sur celui qui était assis devant elle.

\- Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore, et je suis ton parrain.

N'aurait-il pas pu attendre quelques secondes de plus, avant de lâcher une bombe pareille ?

\- Parrain ?

\- Oui. Nous ne pouvions pas te laisser là-bas, pour plusieurs raisons que je ne peux te dire maintenant. Si difficile soit-il de croire en mes futures paroles, les parents que tu avais là-bas ne sont pas tes vrais parents. L'histoire de ta famille est compliquée, et tu apprendras tout en temps voulu. Nous ferons tout pour que tu te sentes bien ici, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Et mes amis ?

\- Tes amis… nous verrons plus tard. Mais tu t'en referas des nouveaux ici, j'en suis certain.

Ce sourire confiant et rassurant du grand-père à la barbe blanche n'eut aucun effet sur la jeune fille qui le regarda, sceptique. Dumbledore lui parla un peu, essayant de sonder sa filleule – car oui, elle était sa filleule – mais elle était distante et réservée. Il aurait préféré la voir souriante, et prête à vivre sa vraie vie. Peut-être s'était-il trompé… Mais il trouvera bien une solution.

Il devina que sa filleule ne ferait rien pour s'adapter à une nouvelle famille, et cela le peina. Il ne pourrait pas s'en occuper seul pour le moment, et devait trouver une solution. D'autant plus que la petite n'aurait, pour un temps indéfini, aucune identité à servir à qui veut. Il était important de garder cela secret, sinon ses plans risquaient gros. Et sa protection, aussi.

\- Il va falloir trouver une solution pour les vacances, Eléonore. Je sais que nous venons de te retrouver, et que tu viens de découvrir, en quelques sortes, ta réelle identité, mais je n'aurai pas de temps pour m'occuper de toi durant juillet et août.

\- Puis-je tout de même rester au château ?

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu n'aurais pour compagnie que des enseignants.

\- Je ne serai jamais amie avec des élèves de mon âge, monsieur, vous le savez. Je ne peux pas. Je suis... plus âgée.

Le vieil homme soupira. Il ne voyait qu'une seule possibilité qui pourrait convenir, mais doutait que cela fasse plaisir à l'adulte concerné. La jeune fille venait tout droit du côté Moldu, et avait été considérée comme ayant au moins cinq ans de plus que celui qu'elle devait avoir normalement. Il le sentait, elle semblait plus mâture que les jeunes de son âge.

Dumbledore l'avait jadis placée dans une famille qui avait perdu accidentellement leur fille, et ils n'avaient pas remarqué le changement. La magie exceptionnelle dont avait fait preuve le directeur de Poudlard avait impressionné le Ministère, bien que des spécialistes et des médicomages jadis au courant de la situation trouvaient cela très dangereux pour le développement physique et psychologique de l'enfant.

Eléonore regardait par la fenêtre, adossée au mur de pierre, depuis plusieurs minutes alors que Dumbledore réfléchissait aux éventuelles possibilités.

Qu'allait-il faire de sa filleule revenue d'entre les Moldus ? Il souhaitait pour elle la meilleure éducation qu'il soit, il savait qu'elle en avait le potentiel même si il ne l'avait vu que deux fois durant sa vie là-bas. Elle devait y être heureuse, certainement, et la situation ne sera pas simple à gérer, mais il comptait sur certaines personnes pour la rendre plus sociable.

Cela réussirait. Certainement.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***


	2. Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau monde

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau monde**

Fumseck émit un léger siflement, avant de s'envoler vers Eléonore. Elle lui tendit la main et se rapprocha doucement de l'animal qui se laissa carresser assez facilement. Dumbledore regardait sa filleule apprivoiser son phénix en souriant doucement.

Les Phénix ne se laissaient pas souvent approcher par d'autres personnes que celles s'en occupant, mais Fumseck semblait attiré par cette jeune future élève aux yeux brillants.

Le calme serein du bureau ne dura pas bien longtemps, Fumseck ayant une mission de la part de son Maître. C'est alors qu'il s'envola, parchemin entre les pattes, laissant la jeune fille retrouver ses pensées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme qui l'avait amené dans ce château poussiéreux revint, le visage de marbre.

Il avait reçu le parchemin de Fumseck et était monté en grognant intérieurement contre le Directeur. Il avait beaucoup de choses à faire, et aurait souhaité rentrer le plus rapidement possible chez lui. Mais non, Dumbledore en avait décidé autrement. Encore une fois.

Pas qu'il appréciait cet état de fait, mais il devait tellement à ce Mage qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Et Albus le savait bien, et en profitait aisément.

Il était donc revenu dans le Bureau Directorial, de mauvaise humeur. Mince, habillé de noir et le visage pâle, il s'avança doucement et calmement vers le centre de la pièce, tout en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de la nouvelle élève qui s'était retournée à son arrivée.

\- Severus. J'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi.

\- Oui monsieur ?

 _Doux Merlin, pourquoi n'était-il pas rentré directement chez lui après la mission de ce matin ?_

\- Tu as toute ma confiance. Tu le sais.

\- Oui, Albus.

La réponse avait été rapide, sèche. Décidément, il le sentait, ses vacances semblaient compromises.

\- Je dois partir durant deux mois environ, pour l'Ordre. Harry passera certainement la fin de l'été chez les Weasley, d'ailleurs, et je dois l'y amener. Je te demanderai de t'occuper, durant ces deux prochains mois, de protéger et d'enseigner le plus de choses à Eléonore.

\- Si je peux me permettre, Mrs Weasley serait plus à même de s'en occuper, répondit l'intéressé sur un ton dur et froid.

\- Si je veux retrouver cette jeune fille perdue dans une forêt pour éviter le contact familial, oui. Mais ce n'est pas mon souhait, Severus.

Le Maître des Potions haussa un sourcil, étonné de cette révélation.

\- Eléonore est une enfant très intelligente, comme tu as pu le remarquer, et qui a vécu beaucoup de choses apparemment. Elle apprendra rapidement, mais a besoin d'attention je pense. Même si elle soutient l'inverse.

\- Très bien, je verrais ce que je peux faire.

\- Donc, étant donné qu'elle n'a eu de nom ni de prénom à la naissance, en mon absence, Eléonore sera sous ta responsabilité et n'aura aucun autre tuteur légal à part toi.

La jeune fille soupira et regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre, les arbres se balançaient légèrement. Elle retourna dans ses pensées, épuisée.

\- Eléonore ?

\- Oui, monsieur ?

\- Tu suivras donc Severus, et lui obéira, d'accord ?

\- Oui.

Elle sourit légèrement, d'un sourire forcé qui ne trompa pas le Maître de Potions.

Elle s'avança vers Severus dans l'encadrement de la porte. D'un sourire et d'un signe de tête, le directeur leur donna congé. Elle suivit donc l'homme d'apparence peu aimable, marchant rapidement et en silence.

Le château paraissait froid, sombre et inévitablement triste.

Ils descendirent plusieurs centaines de marches à la volée, passèrent par un grand hall qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir lors de son arrivée, et traversèrent plusieurs couloirs de pierre grises et plus sombres encore.

Le château paraissait peu accueillant, et tellement vide. L'air frais semblait traverser indéfiniment les couloirs, rendant l'air extérieur beaucoup plus sain et doux. L'odeur des pierres humides fit grimacer l'adolescente. Au point où elle en était – car elle croyait, étonnamment, les paroles du vieil homme – elle décida de se tenir calme et de voir où tout cela l'emmènerait. Rien ne pourrait être pire que son « ancienne » vie, de toute façon. Enfin, elle l'espérait.

C'était comme si, au fond d'elle, elle se doutait qu'elle n'appartenait pas à ce monde de Moldus, comme l'avait appelé son dit parrain.

Elle fut à nouveau interrompue dans ses pensées par l'homme en noir qui s'était arrêté brusquement devant un tableau d'une taille surprenante.

\- Ici sera l'appartement où vous passerez le plus clair de votre temps, annonça-t-il d'une voix grave et sèche. A l'étage, vous aurez une pièce pour dormir.

\- Quelles matières m'enseignerez-vous ?

\- Potions, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et des bases en Botanique. Pour le reste, vous attendrez la rentrée comme les autres. Des professeurs vous donneront des cours supplémentaires dès la rentrée.

Il ne comprenait pas réellement le choix de Dumbledore, et doutait fortement que l'enfant se plaise en sa compagnie. Soit. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, et fit apparaître du thé. Le silence avait pris possession de la pièce. La jeune fille s'assit et bu en réfléchissant à son avenir. Snape la dévisageait, essayant de comprendre le comportement si calme de son invitée.

\- La nuit a été longue, vous pourrez vous reposer un peu avant la visite du marchant de baguette. Le professeur Dumbledore viendra vous chercher.

Elle leva ses yeux verts vers lui, essayant de soutenir le regard noir et froid de son hôte.

\- Des questions ?

\- Pas pour le moment, monsieur.

Les lèvres de l'homme se pincèrent légèrement, chassant la pensée qui l'avait traversé en voyant les yeux de sa future élève.

\- Pourquoi « Eléonore » ? finit-elle par demander.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore a choisi ce prénom, mais vous pourrez certainement changer quand on vous aura trouvé un responsable légal.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie d'atterrir dans une famille, monsieur.

\- J'ai cru comprendre, en effet. Mais je doute que vous ayez le choix, miss Eléonore.

\- Je n'aime pas ce prénom, reprit-elle.

\- Comment voulez-vous que je vous appelle ? demanda-t-il, avec un rictus un peu plus prononcé.

\- Comme vous voulez. Mais pas ce prénom. J'aurai bien dit par mon surnom, mais je l'ai peut-être trop entendu aussi.

\- Quel était-il ?

\- Lily. Ou Mimi mais bien plus rarement. Heli et Helia encore. Mais surtout Lily.

Il plissa les yeux, Lily… Ce prénom qu'il essayait d'enfouir sous des couches de protections, et qui le faisait se sentir aussi bien que terriblement mal.

\- Je vous laisse décider, fit-elle.

\- Je réfléchirai, répondit-il en revenant à la réalité.

Il s'étonna lui-même de sa réponse. Pourquoi devenait-il aussi sympathique ? Il ne la connaissait pas, et il en avait que faire, de son prénom.

\- Pourrions-nous travailler un peu aujourd'hui ?

La question le désarçonna encore. Un adolescent normal n'aimait pas travailler – à part Granger, mais nous parlons de normalité – et aime passer du temps à ne rien faire, mis à part des bêtises plus énormes que leur nez. Mais soit.

\- Si vous le souhaitez. Je vous aurais pensé fatiguée.

\- Je le suis. Mais je n'arriverai pas à dormir.

\- Insomnies ?

\- Trop de choses.

Ne sachant pourquoi, il semblait la comprendre. Elle regarda son visage, essayant de le graver dans sa mémoire. Elle avait un peu peur de cet homme froid, mais il lui donnait confiance, en quelques sortes.

Elle frissonna, et ses yeux se tournèrent vers la lourde porte en bois sur sa droite. Des rayons de lumière sortaient de la serrure. Elle pensait être en sous-sol, pourtant.

\- C'est un jardin, annonça Snape.

Etonnée, elle haussa les sourcils.

\- Une partie de l'appartement est en sous-sol, mais ce côté donne sur un petit jardin entouré par un mur de pierres. De l'étage, nous pouvons voir un lac et une forêt.

Il se leva pour ouvrir la porte donnant sur l'extérieur. La jeune élève le rejoignit doucement, puis avança vers un arbre.

\- C'est un Chêne. Son écorce est utile dans certaines potions.

\- Et le second, un pommier ?

\- C'est un pommier, oui. Tu peux prendre une pomme si tu le souhaite.

L'avait-il tutoyé ? La jeune ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

\- Et ces fleurs,…

\- Des roses d'Ecosses, modifiées spécialement par le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même pour des Potions de soins à l'infirmerie.

\- Elles ont une odeur ?

\- Oui.

Le jardin comportait beaucoup de plantes, la future élève n'en connaissait que deux ou trois. Snape se mit à observer une plante rouge, près d'un coin d'eau. Elle l'y rejoignit en s'accroupissant.

\- Ceci est une des plus rares et plus fragiles. Elle permet une meilleure qualité pour le Felix Felicis et les potions de sommeil.

\- Felix Felicis ?

\- C'est une potion de chance, interdite aux examens bien entendu, et très dangereuse en grande quantité.

\- Ok.

Elle essaya de se relever, en vain, sous un rictus amusé du professeur qui retournait à l'intérieur. Quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte.

\- Tenez, Severus, des vêtements pour ma filleule. Les couleurs et tailles sont modifiables, et Ollivander a amené quelques baguettes. Peut-on les tester maintenant ?

\- Oui Albus. Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu ?

\- Il avait un rendez-vous important chez Gringotts.

Eléonore était arrivée derrière son professeur, et prit le premier bout de bois que lui tendit le directeur. Rien ne se passa. Une seconde baguette fut déballée, puis une troisième et une quatrième. Un pot s'était cassé et une statuette avait perdu le haut de son corps. Elle hésita à prendre le quatrième morceau de bois, mais fini par le prendre délicatement. Un léger frisson parcourut son corps, et des étincelles rouges, vertes et bleues jaillirent du bois.

\- 27 cm, plume de Phénix, poil de Licorne, baguette en bois de rose, cita Dumbledore. Très bien, Eléonore.

\- Albus, peut-elle changer de prénom ?

\- Bien entendu, mais pourquoi ?

\- Je n'aime pas celui-ci, monsieur.

\- Lequel voudrais-tu ?

\- Je laisse le professeur Snape décider.

Un regard surprit passa entre les deux hommes.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de prénom, mais pas Claire ni Eléonore, s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Bien. Severus ?

\- D'accord. Eloïse, Lily. Cela vous convient ?

\- Parfait, fit-elle en souriant très légèrement.

\- Eloïse, Lily Snape, répéta Dumbledore.

\- Snape ? firent les deux autres d'une même voix.

\- Au moins jusqu'à la rentrée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle est sous ta responsabilité, Severus.

La jeune les regarda, ne sachant quoi penser, puis ses yeux fixèrent le sac en tissu bleu qui lui était destiné.

\- Et pour la répartition ?

\- Je pense qu'elle se fera répartir en même temps que les autres premières années, répondit le directeur. Et j'imagine qu'elle ira à Serdaigle.

Severus grimaça.

\- Cela vous poserait problème, qu'elle ne soit pas dans votre maison ?

Eloïse se tourna de nouveau vers l'homme mince aux cheveux noirs.

\- Non. Ma mission ne dure que deux mois, ce ne sera pas mon problème, finit-il par répondre froidement.

\- En effet, fit Dumbledore en souriant mystérieusement. Sur-ce, je vous laisse. Passez une bonne journée les enfants !

Il sortit joyeusement de l'appartement sous le regard noir de Snape, n'appréciant guère que le terme « enfant » lui soit destiné. Il remarqua un rictus amusé sur les lèvres de sa nouvelle élève et retourna dans le jardin non sans la regarder sévèrement.

\- Merci monsieur, pour les prénoms, fit timidement la jeune fille.

\- Pas de quoi.

\- Je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Non. Pas maintenant. Je dois m'occuper du jardin.

\- Ok. Désolée de vous avoir dérangé.

Elle vit l'air agacé de l'homme, et retourna rapidement dans le salon afin de continuer de regarder les vêtements et admirer sa baguette marron foncée.

Severus la retrouva endormie, une heure plus tard, adossée au canapé.

\- Ou comment s'abîmer le dos facilement, marmonna-t-il en la mettant sur le canapé.

Il l'observa un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devra lui enseigner. Il n'avait pas réellement compris ce que souhaitait son directeur. Il était Maître en Potion, pas professeur polyvalent. Au mieux, il pouvait lui donner un aperçu des apprentissages sorciers, avec bien moins de points négatifs. Et, pourquoi tenait-elle tant à ce que ce soit lui qui lui trouve un prénom ? Il ne souhaitait pas s'attacher à des personnes, et encore moins à des enfants. Et il ne voulait pas non plus que l'on s'attache à lui.

Un léger bruit le fit revenir à la réalité, et il fixa le corps endormit. Elle commençait à s'agiter étrangement, s'agrippant violemment à un coussin. Elle semblait crier, mais en silence. Il l'observa alors avec plus d'attention. Les gestes devenaient plus brusques, violents, comme une personne qui se protège puis se débat.

Sur un mauvais pressentiment il se baissa, bloquant au passage les mains d'Eloïse qui se réveilla sous cette pression.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une marque de fabrique

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

 **Un petit bonjour en ce beau samedi ! Voici donc le troisième chapitre. Encore un grand merci à ma correctrice !**

 **Le chapitre 4 viendra un peu plus tard, car je risque de ne pas avoir internet la semaine prochaine !**

 **Bonne lecture**

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

 **Chapitre 3 : Une marque de fabrique**

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

 _Un léger bruit le fit revenir à la réalité, et il fixa le corps endormit. Elle commençait à s'agiter étrangement, s'agrippant violemment à un coussin. Elle semblait crier, mais en silence. Il l'observa alors avec plus d'attention. Les gestes devenaient plus brusques, violents, comme une personne qui se protège puis se débat._

 _Sur un mauvais pressentiment il se baissa, bloquant au passage les mains d'Eloïse qui se réveilla sous cette pression._

Ses yeux fixèrent le visage fermé du professeur pendant quelques minutes, en reprenant difficilement sa respiration. Il ne bougeait pas, et regardait attentivement le visage crispé de la petite.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je vous ai placé sur le canapé, et vous vous êtes mise à bouger énormément.

\- Crié ?

\- Non.

\- Vous pouvez me lâcher ?

\- Non.

Elle le regarda, surprise. Elle lisait une sorte d'amusement sur le visage du professeur. Sadique ?

\- Si ce n'est pas dangereux, oui, finit-il par répondre sarcastiquement.

\- Désolée de vous déranger, monsieur.

\- As-tu fait exprès ?

\- De ?

\- Bouger autant.

\- Non.

\- Alors ne t'excuses pas, répliqua Snape en sortant de la pièce.

Il ramena une petite bouteille qu'il lui tendit.

\- Boit.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Du poison, fit-il agacé.

\- Ha, ha.

\- Ça t'aidera à dormir une petite heure sans rêve. Bois maintenant.

Elle prit alors le flacon, tout de même un peu méfiante, bu et sentit ses muscles se détendre dangereusement.

\- Ne résiste pas, ça ne servira à rien. Dors.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Severus l'allongea à nouveau sur le canapé, faisant apparaître un drap sur elle. Il s'assit à côté, posant la tête d'Eloïse sur ses genoux, et pointant sa baguette sur la tempe de la petite brune.

Une chose le perturbait depuis son arrivée. Les jeunes filles de Poudlard étaient bien plus « vivantes » et énergiques que cette demoiselle que Dumbledore lui avait expressément demandé de chercher. Quelque chose clochait.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Il était dans un grand hall, d'une maison semblait-il. Son regard fut attiré par la grande marche qui séparait cette pièce, à ce qui semblait être une salle à manger. Une petite fille bloquait le chemin à un homme plus âgé, plus âgé que lui-même. Cet homme était impulsif et visiblement mécontent.

\- Arrête ton cinéma. Laisse-moi passer.

\- Non.

\- Ce n'était pas une question.

\- Arrêtez de vous battre, de vous disputer, s'il-vous-plaît !

\- Dans ta chambre ! Immédiatement ! cria l'homme.

Il la poussa par terre, et marcha rapidement vers l'étage. Une porte claqua. Des cris. Une chute. Deux, certainement. Des cris, et encore des cris.

La vision disparue, laissant place à une autre maison. Une femme venait de traverser violemment une porte fenêtre, un bras en sang, sous le regard de la même jeune fille. L'homme de la précédente maison hurlait toutes sortes d'injures sans se lasser.

Un autre lieu apparut. Un grand parc. La jeune fille était cachée derrière un arbre et on entendit distinctement le couple parental se plaindre que leur idiote et encombrante fille ne soit pas décédée lors de l'accident.

Une autre pièce apparut, des pots en terre explosés sur le sol carrelé. Des restes de fleurs et de la terre étaient éparpillés, et la fille, qui semblait un peu plus âgée, tentait de nettoyer derrière l'homme qui continuait sa crise de nerfs.

Puis une chambre, assez sombre. Le couple buvait. La femme expliquait à la fille qu'elle n'avait jamais voulue d'elle, le père renchérissant en la qualifiant d'erreur de la nature, comme sa mère. La fille, elle, ne bougeait pas, le bronchait pas, ne pleurait pas. Elle se contentait d'écouter, sans rien dire.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Les jours passèrent, et Eloïse, _Eléonore,_ découvrait un nouveau monde. Un monde où la magie s'apprenait dès le plus jeune âge dans les grandes familles sorcières, ou plus tard lorsque les enfants venaient de familles ayant oublié la magie.

Snape avait longuement réfléchi sur l'enseignement qu'il pourrait lui donner, et Eloïse ne semblait pas être une élève difficile. Il lui avait vaguement expliqué le fonctionnement d'un apprentissage chez les sorciers, les règles de vie et de fonctionnement du Maître et de son apprenti. Il évita cependant de trop lui expliquer les punitions qui s'en suivaient si l'apprenti n'écoutait pas son Maître.

Il l'évita, car cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il fouillait dans les souvenirs de celle que lui avait confiée Dumbledore. Etait-il au courant de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ? Des coups, des insultes, de l'ignorance de sa propre famille ? Il en doutait fortement. Albus souriait toujours en parlant de sa filleule, étant certain qu'elle eut une belle vie jusqu'ici et ne comprenant pas, ou ignorant, les questions de son enseignant.

Severus donnait donc à son élève des potions de sommeil, de temps en temps. Elle devenait un peu plus docile, et avait l'air plus reposée. Elle commençait le matin par une heure de théorie sur les Potions, pour ensuite apprendre les bases de la pratique. Deux heures après venait une heure de Sortilèges, et Snape lui expliquait les grandes lignes de l'Histoire de la Magie durant le repas. L'après-midi était consacré au jardin, ou plutôt la Botanique. Il lui apprit à reconnaître les plantes, et la délicatesse avec laquelle nous devons les soigner et nourrir. Il lui donna un livre théorique avancé sur la métamorphose, généralement utilisé pour les élèves à domicile. Elle avait beaucoup de questions, mais les notait sur un papier au lieu de déranger Snape toute les cinq minutes – ce pourquoi il lui fut reconnaissant.

Il se dit avoir eu beaucoup de chance. Elle semblait organisée et structurée et acceptait les critiques sans en faire toute une histoire comme ses élèves sans cervelle. Cependant il lui arrivait de vouloir la frapper quand elle posait la même question trois fois dans la même journée. Mais elle s'habitua à prendre plus de notes que nécessaire, craignant certainement une remontrance comme il en avait aperçu dans ses souvenirs.

Il fut impressionné par le calme de son élève. Il était strict et très précis dans ses gestes, reprenant Eloïse à chaque mauvaise manipulation lors des préparations des potions. Il la reprenait aussi régulièrement lors des cours de botanique, lui demandant de répéter par cœur les propriétés de telle ou telle plante.

\- En parlant de pierres, répétez-moi la définition du Bézoard.

\- Bézoard est un nom venant du persan, pādzahr, et qui signifie « préserve du poison ». C'est un corps étranger, qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à une pierre, que l'on retrouve dans l'estomac d'animaux ruminants et le plus souvent dans celui de la chèvre.

Il est cité depuis le 15ème siècle dans des écrits de médecins qui distinguent trois types de Bézoards.

Il y a les pharmacobézoards qui sont formés d'amas de médicaments ou de leurs enveloppes, les phytobézoards qui eux sont formés de débris végétaux, et les trichobézoards qui sont formés de cheveux ou de poils. Les amas sont favorisés par un ralentissement de transit digestif.

Les alchimistes Moldus et Sorciers s'intéressaient de près à cette pierre qui peut sauver la vie de personnes empoisonnées – mais cela ne fonctionne que si la personne concernée a une présence, au moins minime, de Magie dans les veines – et de par la constitution de cette pierre, les alchimistes trouvèrent au cours des siècles précédents différentes significations. Il y eut alors cinq sortes de Bézoard : le bézoard d'étain, d'or, lunaire, martial et minéral. Un bézoard minéral soignera tous les poisons communs, alors que les autres soignent des poisons bien précis et plus coriaces.

\- Très bien. Maintenant parlons de la Mandragore.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Eloïse n'était pas très fan de la Botanique, mais fut surprise de prendre un certain goût à la préparation des potions. Elle n'avait jamais aimé cuisiner, et c'était un thème à ne pas aborder avec elle car elle n'avait jamais réussi à se servir convenablement d'ustensiles de cuisine. Dès qu'elle mettait quelque chose au four, la nourriture en question se retrouvait brûlée. Peu importe qu'elle ait suivi à la lettre les instructions ou que quelqu'un lui ait montré et expliqué en détails tout ce qu'elle devait faire.

Mais Snape lui expliquait les erreurs à ne pas faire, ce que cela pourrait engendrer. Il semblait que cette sorte de malédiction sur le mot « cuisine » ait disparu avec son apparence d'avant.

Les Sortilèges lui plaisaient aussi, au contraire de l'Astronomie qui l'ennuyait un peu, bien que les livres soient intéressants. Elle s'intéressait aussi aux runes, et les heures de lecture passaient trop rapidement. Snape dû sévir à plusieurs reprises afin qu'elle arrête de lire et aille dormir. Elle avait toujours cette crainte de s'endormir et de refaire les mêmes cauchemars, bien qu'elle dormît mieux ces derniers jours.

Eloïse avait acquis de très bonnes bases en potions et quelques sortilèges simples durant la première semaine, et elle avançait de plus en plus rapidement. La deuxième semaine fut ponctuée de quelques heures de théorie sur la Défense en sortilèges par un des professeurs qui avait « du temps à perdre » comme avait dit Snape au détour d'un couloir. Pas qu'il trouvait son élève privée difficile, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas la décision de Dumbledore de la lui confier. D'autant plus que cela faisait plus de cinq jours qu'il n'était pas passé voir sa filleule. Pas que le vieil homme lui manquait, non, mais Dumbledore n'avait pas posé une seule question sur le bien-être de la jeune fille depuis son arrivée.

Le Maître des Potions, bien qu'il eût préféré son Manoir personnel au Château pour ses soi-disant vacances, sourit à la pensée qu'il aura au moins une fois réussi à faire quelque chose d'un de ses élèves. Car Eloïse comprenait rapidement les consignes et les mettait en œuvre. Elle avait des questions de plus en plus perspicaces et réfléchies. Il arrivait parfois, bien sûr, qu'il faille lui répéter une consigne plusieurs fois. Personne n'était parfait, et elle avait de temps à autre quelques difficultés à comprendre le sens d'une phrase.

Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer très longtemps pour qu'elle comprenne. Elle se débrouillait et son travail était d'autant plus réussi lorsqu'elle laissait un peu de place à son instinct. Sa magie, qui apparemment avait été bridée, fut ravivée par Snape qui ne demanda guère l'autorisation de Dumbledore. Il fit par ailleurs bien attention que la santé de son élève n'en pâtisse pas.

\- Severus ?

Une femme, grande et mince, les cheveux roux et longs, sortit de la cheminée sous le regard d'Eloïse.

\- Pompom, bonjour. Voici Eloïse, fit Snape en fronçant les sourcils.

Eloïse se leva rapidement, et se présenta devant l'infirmière, s'excusant auprès de Snape de ne pas s'être levée immédiatement.

\- Pas de soucis, Eloïse. Comment te sens-tu ? Tu es ici depuis plus de deux semaines et je ne t'ai pas encore rencontrée, j'aurais pensé qu'Albus te ferait faire un check complet, fit l'infirmière qui semblait mécontente.

\- Albus n'est pas venu depuis une semaine, Pompom. Il a certainement d'autres choses à faire.

\- Il la délaisse beaucoup, je trouve.

\- Je ne veux pas déranger, fit Eloïse d'une petite voix.

\- Oh mais tu ne déranges pas, mon enfant. Allez, viens. On va le faire ici ce check, qu'Albus le veuille ou non. Ça te convient, Severus ?

Il acquiesça. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si Poppy lui posait réellement la question, et il préférait, les descendants de Merlin seuls savent pourquoi, être présent.

\- Oh oh, fit l'infirmière, après son premier sortilège.

\- Que se passe-t'il ?

\- Rien de grave, ma belle. Mais je vois que ta magie a été bridée par deux fois.

\- J'ai défait le sortilège il y a trois jours, Pompom.

\- Oui, j'ai remarqué. Mais Albus va en entendre parler ! Il a bridé la magie de cette enfant à la naissance et lors de son arrivée. Bon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ? Un petit corps ne peut guère supporter autant de magie confinée !

\- C'est vraiment Albus qui a fait cela ?

\- Oui Severus, il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus. C'est sa marque de fabrication.

Elle montra une croix légèrement grise sur l'épaule d'Eloïse.

\- En y réfléchissant bien, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de lui en parler…

\- Il s'en rendra compte, non ?

\- Pas forcément Eloïse, si tu fais attention à ne pas t'énerver et brûler le château, fit Pomfresh.

\- Pas rassurant…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma grande. C'était déjà dangereux de sa part de te rendre ton apparence sans la présence d'un médicomage ou d'un guérisseur. Des fois je me demande s'il se croit capable de soigner les pires blessures. Non, non, non, ce n'est pas bon.

\- Du calme Pompom, fit Snape d'une voix agacée. Eloïse va bien, c'est le principal, non ?

\- Oui mais apparemment, ce n'est pas tout.

Pomfresh scannait la jeune adolescente depuis dix minutes déjà, et Snape connaissait la signification des couleurs. L'infirmière écrivait quelques phrases dans un carnet, et donna une liste à Snape.

\- C'est bien toi, son tuteur pour le moment, non ?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Pour le temps qu'elle passera ici. Ceci reste entre nous. Faites ces potions à deux, et remplissez mes stocks pour l'an prochain aussi. Je sens que les Weasley vont nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Eloïse, si tu as un souci, n'importe lequel, viens me voir, compris ?

Le ton autoritaire de l'infirmière ne rassura pas Eloïse, mais elle acquiesça lentement après un coup d'œil vers son professeur actuel. La femme repartit et elle voulut demander des explications au professeur qui lui fit signe de se taire.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.


	4. Chapitre 4 : L'aura

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **J'ai enfin à nouveau internet et peux continuer à écrire et poster… Encore merci à ma correctrice !**

Malicia Malfoy : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire !

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 **Mardi 12 juillet 1994**

 **Chapitre 4 : L'aura**

 _Eloïse, si tu as un souci, n'importe lequel, viens me voir, compris ?_

 _Le ton autoritaire de l'infirmière ne rassura pas Eloïse, mais elle acquiesça lentement après un coup d'œil vers son professeur actuel. La femme repartit et elle voulut demander des explications au professeur qui lui fit signe de se taire._

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Eloïse regardait par la fenêtre de la chambre depuis quelques dizaines de minutes déjà. Elle avait mal dormi, et son mal de tête s'était aggravé durant la nuit.

Les sortilèges de diagnostic de l'infirmière l'avaient rendue curieuse et Snape lui avait promis de lui apprendre quelques bases. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de travail, et du haut de ses quinze ans, elle aurait préféré dormir toute la matinée en ignorant le bruit qu'il y avait en bas. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû être prête il y a un quart d'heure déjà. Mais elle était trop mal en point pour bouger de son nid douillet.

Ce fut sans ménagement que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Maître de mauvaise humeur, qui exigea un regard de son presqu'apprentie.

Le visage pâle et les yeux rouges qu'il vit lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

La voix semblait dangereuse, calme, mais dangereuse.

\- Rien, monsieur.

\- Rien ?

\- J'ai mal dormi, j'ai juste mal à la tête. J'arrive.

\- Non, vous allez rester dans votre lit. Je reviens.

Il ne revint pas. Pomfresh par contre, arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

\- J'aurais dû y penser. Vous n'avez pas d'anticorps contre l'huile de Sisymbre que vous avez utilisé hier. Tenez, buvez ça.

Une potion jaunâtre avec un goût plus qu'étrange. Elle n'aimait pas le jaune. Et encore moins devoir boire des potions.

\- Ça devrait passer dans l'heure qui suit. Vous avez dormi un peu ?

\- Non madame.

\- D'accord. Severus en prendra compte, ne vous inquiétez pas. Prenez cette potion toutes les heures et rejoignez-nous dans dix minutes, mais avant, allez prendre une douche.

\- Oui madame.

Eloïse se leva lentement, prise de vertige, et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

\- Severus, cette enfant a beaucoup souffert, faut-il vraiment lui faire avaler le plus de connaissances possibles ?

\- Albus le souhaite, pour qu'elle entre en quatrième année à la rentrée.

\- En quatrième année ? Mais elle n'aura jamais toute les connaissances nécessaires ! C'est de la folie !

\- Tu connais Albus…

\- Filius, même si je connais Albus, c'est de la pure folie. La petite est encore fragile, Severus s'en occupe très bien, mais qu'adviendra-t'il après la rentrée ?

\- Nous garderons un œil sur elle. Et Albus sera là.

\- Je suis désolée, mais j'émets des doutes sur Albus pour le fait de prendre soin de sa filleule.

\- On parle de Dumbledore, là.

\- Oui, mais il ne vient pas vérifier l'état de santé de sa soi-disant protégée, la laisse aux soins d'autres personnes sans demander de nouvelles, répondit vivement l'infirmière. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il prend la santé de ses élèves à la légère, regardez Potter !

\- Du calme, Pompom, modéra Filius. Ça ira. Eloïse est entre de bonnes mains et sera remise d'ici la rentrée. Severus fait du bon travail avec elle, je dois admettre que je suis très positivement surpris.

\- Merci, tant de sympathie de votre part me touche, fit ironiquement le concerné.

\- De rien, cher collègue.

\- Excusez-moi ?

\- Oh, Eloïse, nous ne t'avions pas entendu, fit Pomfresh alors que Snape levait les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois. Dumbledore aurait mieux fait de confier l'enfant à l'infirmière, vu comment elle se réjouissait de la voir à chaque fois. Quoi qu'Eloïse semblait apprécier cette attention affective autant que lui, c'est-à-dire très peu.

Snape et Eloïse reprirent les cours doucement, et Filius les regarda s'entraîner aux sortilèges de base, et il eut la preuve en image que la jeune élève apprenait bien vite.

\- Aller, encore une fois. Levez votre baguette, faites un cercle en partant de la gauche, puis…

\- Expelliarmus !

La baguette de Snape vola de l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- Très bien Eloïse ! s'exclama Snape.

Elle vit les yeux de l'homme briller quelques secondes, ce qui, pensa-t-elle, devait être un élan de fierté chez lui. Elle lui sourit en retour.

\- Tu as mérité une pause, tu peux aller dans le jardin si tu veux.

\- Ah ? Merci, oui, je veux bien.

Il la regarda sortir et s'asseoir dans l'herbe, près de l'eau. Ses longs cheveux bruns se mêlaient au vent. Pensant être seule, elle chantonna quelques minutes puis s'allongea en observant les grenouilles se baigner dans le petit lac. Elle s'endormit.

Les deux professeurs discutèrent quelques temps des sortilèges pouvant être utiles et des bases restantes à enseigner à la jeune fille. Severus fut étonné par l'élan de sympathie qu'il avait gagné de son collègue en quelques jours.

Il était devenu un bon conseiller et n'empiétait pas sur son propre territoire comme aimaient le faire Albus ou Minerva.

\- Prenez bien soin de cette enfant, Severus. Elle me semble différente de nos autres élèves et très précieuse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dois vous dire cela, mais j'ai un pressentiment étrange.

\- Je comprends. Merci pour votre aide, Filius.

Se voyant congédié, Filius sourit doucement avant de saluer son collègue et quitter l'appartement professoral.

Snape sorti à son tour, mais du côté jardin, s'approcha doucement et s'assit à côté du corps maigre de sa nouvelle protégée, puis retira les quelques mèches de cheveux qui se promenaient devant le visage de la jeune fille.

Le temps passait plus rapidement, accompagné de cette élève venue de nulle part. Et il devait faire attention et tenir le rythme scolaire qu'avait fixé Dumbledore.

Il avait beau résister, affirmer le contraire à Dumbledore et McGonagall, il s'était quelque peu attaché à elle et le temps passait extrêmement vite.

Elle absorbait les cours, souriait aux remarques acerbes et ironiques du directeur de Serpentard, et l'écoutait presque religieusement lorsqu'il lui racontait l'histoire de Potions ou de Sortilèges. Elle aimait sa façon d'être et de faire, et lui le ressentait et souriait discrètement en voyant son élève concentrée sur un exercice.

Il n'avait pas eu cette impression d'être à sa place, et d'être apprécié, depuis bien longtemps. Ses pensées dévièrent vers Lily. Lily Evans. Qu'il avait tant aimé, qu'il aimait encore et à jamais. Eloïse avait étrangement les mêmes yeux, le même menton, les mêmes mains. Ou alors était-ce son imagination ? Dumbledore l'avait-il placé sous sa responsabilité pour cette ressemblance, pensant qu'il prendrait ce cas à cœur ? Il fallait qu'il se sorte de là, ne pas s'attacher. Ne surtout pas apprécier qui que ce soit, car c'était la meilleure manière pour souffrir plus tard.

Le corps jusque-là immobile se mit à trembler. Severus sortit de ses pensées pour observer le phénomène. Elle se mordait les lèvres, et ses doigts pianotaient violemment sur l'herbe. Sans réfléchir, le professeur s'allongea derrière elle et la blotti contre lui, serrant son corps comme pour la rassurer. Il esquissa un sourire lorsque le corps de la petite se détendit. Il ne comprenait pas son propre geste, mais remit ses réflexions à plus tard.

Le soleil caressait agréablement leurs peaux et le vent doux et tiède endormi le Maître des Cachots, tenant fermement le sosie de Lily contre lui.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Presque un mois s'était passé déjà depuis l'arrivée d'Eloïse au château. Snape restait froid et distant avec elle. Eloïse ne se doutait pas que son professeur ait dormi plusieurs heures à ses côtés, ni qu'il ressentait quelque sentiment que ce soit.

Elle passait son temps à apprendre, faire des potions et des siestes dans le jardin. Le programme imposé lui convenait parfaitement, même si son professeur s'absentait de temps en temps pour des réunions. Flitwick passait deux à trois fois par semaine, et expliquait le fonctionnement de l'école à la protégée du Château.

Un soir, alors que la fin du mois de juillet approchait, Dumbledore fit une visite surprise pour sa filleule.

\- Les cours se passent bien Severus ?

\- Oui. Eloïse a presque le niveau théorique des quatrièmes années en Potions et Botanique, bien qu'en pratique elle n'ait pas un niveau aussi élevé bien entendu, et plutôt le niveau des troisièmes années en Sortilèges et Défense. Je lui ai donc donné des livres sur l'Histoire de la Métamorphose que nous avons commencée la semaine passée. Elle lit énormément et ne dort pas beaucoup.

\- Déjà ? fit-il impressionné.

Ok. Albus semblait plus intéressé par l'apprentissage que par l'état de sa filleule, releva Snape pour lui-même.

\- Tout à fait, elle apprend extrêmement vite et n'a aucune autre occupation à part les cours et regarder l'herbe pousser une ou deux heures par jour, répondit-il sur un ton ironique.

\- Très bien. Où est-elle ?

\- Elle lit un livre dans le jardin.

\- Serait-ce une deuxième miss Granger ? se moqua légèrement le directeur.

\- Pas réellement, plus… réservée.

\- Bien, merci pour ce service Severus. Elle pourra peut-être renter en troisième année en septembre voire quatrième.

\- Je pense que la troisième année serait bien, en effet. Surtout si elle continue à apprendre aussi rapidement.

Troisième année… c'était déjà bien assez. Dumbledore avait apparemment des envies de luxe.

Il n'avait même pas demandé l'avis de la concernée et ne demanda pas à la voir. Snape haussa les épaules en fermant la porte de ses appartements derrière Dumbledore. Après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Mais tout de même…

Etait-ce le fait qu'il s'investisse autant dans le combat contre les forces du mal qu'Albus oubliait le sens du mot « vivre » ? A croire que Severus changeait peu à peu, et était plus humain que ce que les élèves pensaient.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Sirius Black s'était échappé l'année précédente, et le Ministère se calmait peu à peu bien que toujours à la recherche de l'homme fou et partisan de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Severus avait eu la joie – quelle ironie – de se retrouver entouré de lui et Lupin, peu après une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, l'organisation que dirigeait Dumbledore.

Sirius avait expliqué son point de vue d'une voix étonnamment calme, alors que Remus lui, surveillait de près les paroles de son ami d'enfance. Il était hors de question qu'il gâche leur seule chance de gagner la confiance de Snape. Mais gagner la confiance d'une telle personne ne se fait pas du jour au lendemain…

\- Severus, fit Lupin en évitant de justesse le surnom pitoyable qu'ils lui avaient jadis donné. Nous ne savons pas trop quoi en penser, mais cette histoire est vraiment étrange. Je croyais véritablement que Sirius nous avait trahi, à l'époque, alors qu'avec du recul et les souvenirs tout redevient plus clair.

\- Espèce de gryffondor.

\- C'est bien beau, pour toi de dire ça, hein ! s'énerva Sirius. J'ai plusieurs années de prison derrière moi, alors que toi tu peux te pavaner dans Poudlard !

\- Et terroriser les élèves, oui on le sait Sirius, temporisa Remus. Ce que j'aimerais, c'est comprendre pourquoi plusieurs mangemorts – dont toi – ont eu des procès alors que Sirius fut simplement jeté en prison sans cérémonie.

\- Ah parce qu'il faut faire une cérémonie pour les chers gryffondors aussi ?

\- Rem', laisse tomber, tu vois bien que ce c…

\- Toi, tu ferais mieux de te taire, sale cabot ! fit froidement Snape en l'attrapant par le col.

\- Hé, du calme, tu sais bien qu'il réagit au quart de tour, intervint Lupin.

Snape le lâcha et daigna les écouter. Cette histoire l'intriguait aussi, même s'il ne souhaitait guère l'avouer.

\- Il y a plusieurs choses que je ne comprends pas, à vrai dire, fit Sirius.

\- Comme d'habitude, en somme, marmonna Snape.

\- Dumbledore tente de m'amadouer pour que je ne vois pas mon filleul. Il m'explique qu'il est plus en sécurité chez ces porcs de moldus ! Pétunia n'a jamais aimé la Magie.

\- Harry est chez Pétunia ?

\- Severus, t'es sourd ou quoi ? Bien sûr que oui, Harry est chez Pétunia.

\- Les Dursley…

\- Vernon Dursley est le mari de Pétunia, et à côté de lui, elle est une adorable fille, fit ironiquement Sirius.

\- Normal que Harry soit aussi nul en cours, s'il a eu cette famille là sur le dos, grogna Snape.

\- Tu ne le martyrise pas trop, j'espère, fit Sirius.

\- Il t'en parlera lui-même, répondit-il avec un rictus amusé.

\- On n'est pas là pour parler de ça, fit Lupin.

\- Dumbledore.

\- Dumbledore a un agissement étrange, rajouta Snape. Mais ce n'est pas la première chose qui me préoccupe.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas en parler pour l'instant. Mais il est certain que ce n'est pas normal que tu n'aies pas eu de procès, cabot.

\- Sirius, je m'appelle, Sirius, fit le concerné en levant les bras au ciel.

\- N'en demande pas trop. Donc je disais, Albus utilise plusieurs personnes comme de simples pions, et je sais que ma formulation ne vous plaira pas, mais c'est clairement ce que je pense. Il envoie Harry à l'abattoir.

\- Comment ça ?

Sirius s'assit, la tête dans les mains.

\- Il ne ferait jamais ça, Dumbledore est le chef de la Lumière, il tient aux gens, il ne ferait pas ça…

\- Siri, chut, laisse Snape parler.

\- Je disais donc. Ça fait la troisième année que votre petit protégé subit les foudres directes ou non d'un Mage Noir dont je tairai le nom. Dumbledore ne l'a jamais mis en garde et ne lui a pas permis d'analyser toutes les actions qui se sont produites ces dernières années. Potter était – et est encore maintenant apparemment – dans une famille qui lui veut plus de mal que de bien, certainement. Connaissant Lily, cela m'étonne qu'elle n'ait pas strictement interdit Albus d'envoyer son fils là-bas si quelque chose se produisait.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle l'a fait, fit Lupin.

\- Ce serait inquiétant, car il l'a tout de même fait.

\- Il n'a pas veillé sur lui ? Il n'est pas allé voir si tout se passait bien ? Remus, pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris Harry en charge ?

\- Je suis un loup-garou, je te rappelle. Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il était dans un endroit sûr où rien ne pourrait lui arriver, et je l'ai cru.

\- Quelle naïveté… Tous les gryffondors sont comme ça ? Non parce que dans ce cas, je m'inquiète vraiment pour votre survivant !

\- Oh Snape, arrête un peu, s'énerva à nouveau Sirius.

\- Quand j'y pense, Harry avait l'air mal en point en arrivant à l'école en septembre, fit Lupin.

\- Il a un air cadavérique à chaque rentrée, Molly en fait part tous les ans à Dumbledore, mais rien ne change, fit Snape.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il continuait de parler avec eux, cela ne mènerait à rien de toute façon. Certes, il y avait des choses étranges, mais après ? Dumbledore avait ses propres raisons. Et pour le moment, Snape pensait surtout à sa protégée qui devait être en train d'enfreindre la règle du couvre-feu pour la énième fois à cause d'un livre trop intéressant.

\- Severus ?

\- Oui ?

\- On fait quoi ?

\- Je vous laisse patauger dans la boue.

\- Oh s'il te plaît.

\- Oh s'il te plaît, fit Snape en grimaçant, déclenchant un léger rire de Sirius.

\- On attend d'en savoir plus. Black, je te déconseillerais de sortir si j'étais toi.

\- Oui mais Harry…

\- Se débrouillera sans toi, comme d'habitude depuis plusieurs années déjà. Nous trouverons une solution. Lupin, veille bien sur ton chien. S'il y a quelque chose d'étrange qui se produit, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, mais seulement via ce carnet.

Le Maître des Potions sorti un carnet bleu profond, avec une loutre dessinée sur la page de couverture.

\- Seuls vous et moi pourrons lire ce qui y sera écrit. Aucun patronus ni aucune conversation ici, je ne pense pas qu'Albus ait déjà mis des systèmes de surveillances, mais ca ne tardera pas.

\- Systèmes de surveillance ?

\- Oui Lupin. Il y en a dans chaque appartement professoral et aussi dans la cuisine en bas. On les reconnait à l'aide de sortilèges de…

\- Oui je vois, c'est bon, mais Dumb…

\- La magie blanche peut être aussi dangereuse que la noire, espèces de gryffons. C'est pas tout, mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

\- Merci d'être resté, fit Lupin alors que Snape disparaissait dans un tour de cape.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Une nouvelle rentrée

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je n'ai pas pu avancer dans la fic cette semaine, mais ce chapitre étant déjà prêt... voici ! Un peu court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **  
**

Merci à ma correctrice !

 **Malicia** : Merci pour tes commentaires, oui Dumbledore fait un peu "papy adorable" mais pas trop attention à ses "protégés", et j'avais envie de le faire remarquer... bon, il ne peut pas toujours être partout non plus hein !

La joute verbale m'a fait rire aussi en l'écrivant bien que j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit encore plus drôle :-).

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

 **Jeudi 4 août 1994**

 **Chapitre 5 : Une nouvelle rentrée**

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Snape était rentré tard ce soir-là, plus pensif qu'à son habitude. Dumbledore s'était encore absenté du château et le calme profond dans lequel Poudlard dormait n'était dérangé que rarement par les elfes qui nettoyaient le domaine.

Bien qu'il fût content de ne plus être sous le courroux du Mage le plus craint de cette époque, grâce à un sortilège et une potion de sa création afin de défaire ce fameux lien fait via la marque et qui puisait dans sa magie, il aurait aimé savoir ce qui se tramait. Lucius, en bon ami, le tenait informé. Bien évidemment. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Ce dernier n'avait pas souhaité faire la même démarche que Snape, mais savait. Sous un serment inviolable, il ne pouvait dévoiler cette histoire à personne, pas même lors des fouillages de cerveaux que le Mage faisait auparavant sur eux. Tout avait été prévu. Lucius, Lupin, Pomfresh et Flitwick savaient. Cela suffisait.

La tête pleine d'informations suspectes qui confirmaient son mauvais pressentiment en ce qui concernait leur Mentor à tous – bien qu'il exécrât ce terme – le laissa quelque peu déboussolé. A quoi jouait-il ?

Mais sa préoccupation disparue alors qu'il aperçut Eloïse allongée sur le canapé, endormie. N'ayant pour une fois guère envie de la réveiller et vu l'heure, il fit apparaitre une couverture et alluma un léger feu dans la cheminée avant d'aller se coucher à son tour. La journée avait été assez longue ainsi.

Eloïse se réveilla la première ce matin-là, et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de préparer du thé. Son professeur arriva quelques minutes plus tard, moins bien réveillé que d'habitude.

\- Que se passe-t'il ?

\- Rien Eloïse. Bien dormi ?

\- Oui, et vous ?

\- Pas assez, fit-il en évitant de revenir sur la règle « ne pas passer sa nuit sur le canapé ».

Le petit déjeuné fut pris en silence, et Eloïse commença à lire sur le fauteuil.

\- Vous n'avez pas assez lu hier soir miss ?

\- Euh… si pardon. Que faisons-nous aujourd'hui ?

\- Soins aux créatures magiques, fit Snape.

\- Ok. Quels animaux ?

\- Il y a des lapins violets et des sombrals près de chez le garde-chasse, il nous attend dans une heure. Allez vous préparez et mettez un sort d'imperméabilité sur vos vêtements.

\- D'accord. A tout de suite.

Elle fila au premier étage prendre une douche et s'habiller, alors que Snape préparait le programme des prochains jours.

Les lapins violets intriguèrent la jeune élève, alors que Snape regardait de loin, tout en récoltant des plantes pour ses potions non loin de la forêt interdite. Hagrid expliquait avec enjouement la vie de ces bêtes et expliqua également la raison d'être des Sombrals qu'elle pouvait voir, sans savoir pourquoi.

\- Vous avez certainement dû voir une personne mourir devant vous durant votre enfance, entama Snape. Bien, Hagrid, merci d'avoir pris le temps pour Eloïse.

\- De rien, ce fut un grand plaisir, reviens quand tu veux Eloïse !

\- D'accord, merci.

\- Demain après-midi peut-être ? J'ai une réunion avec le professeur Chourave et Pomfresh. Ça vous fera sortir un peu des cachots.

Eloïse acquiesça et retourna avec Snape au château alors que Hagrid retournait à ses occupations. La jeune fille lui faisait bonne impression et semblait s'intéresser à tout. Une chance pour elle, certainement, d'avoir le grand Albus Dumbledore comme parrain. Elle aura certainement un bel avenir tout tracé. Il se réjouissait déjà du lendemain et pensa à quelques créatures qui l'intéresseraient certainement.

La semaine passa rapidement et Eloïse apprenait toujours plus de choses. Elle avait découvert plusieurs créatures, dont certaines qui ne lui plaisaient absolument pas, mais elle s'était efforcée de garder le sourire devant Hagrid qui semblait fier de son travail. Et il y avait de quoi être fier, ce n'était juste pas forcément ce qui plaisait le plus à la jeune fille.

Le mois d'août fut réellement plus chaud que celui de Juillet, et Eloïse arrosait plus régulièrement les plantes de Snape qui, lui, préparait des cours. Ils avaient avancé un peu plus en Potions que dans les autres matières, mais Eloïse gardait un rythme certain dans ses études et Snape en serait fier s'il écoutait ses sentiments.

Flitwick et Pomfresh passaient régulièrement afin de changer les idées de l'apprentie du Maître des Cachots et de lui expliquer un peu plus le monde Magique, les lois et les mystères. Snape, durant ce temps de répit, préparaient encore quelques potions pour l'infirmerie bien qu'Eloïse ait déjà bien aidé.

Elle restait le plus souvent dans le salon, à suivre les explications du professeur de Potions et à lire des livres de cours. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup et redoutait la rentrée, les cours, les nouvelles personnes qu'elle rencontrerait. Ici elle pouvait travailler à son rythme, avait une chambre confortable et un professeur qui ne se mêlait pas de ses affaires, ou du moins à sa connaissance.

C'était un confort non négligeable qu'elle ne souhaitait pas perdre, mais elle savait que ceci ne durerait plus longtemps.

Les jours défilèrent et laissèrent place à la fin du mois, et le jeudi 1er septembre 1994 arrivait à grand pas.

Dumbledore n'était pas repassé depuis la mi-août, et Eloïse ne l'avait pas revu depuis juillet. Elle ne s'en inquiétait pas et ne parlait jamais de thèmes privés. Ce qui gênait quelque peu l'infirmière, soit dit en passant.

Snape donna quelques conseils de maintien en société, au cas où elle se retrouverait à Serdaigle, Poufsouffle ou Serpentard. Il dénigrait les Gryffondors et Eloïse ne semblait pas s'intéresser aux différentes maisons.

Août laissa donc tristement sa place à septembre, et donc à la rentrée.

Snape annonca à sa nouvelle protégée qu'elle se ferait répartir en même temps que les premières années et elle suivit donc le professeur McGonagall – qui avait l'air aussi aimable qu'un fer à repasser – c'est-à-dire pas du tout, jusqu'à une petite pièce qui longeait la Grande Salle.

Stricte, sévère et d'une voix qui se voulait dure, elle annonça aux nouveaux arrivant ce qui allait se produire : la répartition des élèves dans la maison qui leur convenait le mieux, par un chapeau aussi vieux que… bah on ne sait pas trop en fait.

\- Michal Abbot

\- Poufsouffle !

\- Anna Caelli

 _Quelques secondes plus tard…_

\- Serdaigle !

Ce fut donc par ordre alphabétique que les noms passèrent.

Et quelques élèves à Serpentard plus tard, ce fut celui d'Eloïse qui arriva bien plus tôt que prévu.

\- Eloïse Lily Dumbledore.

Des murmures se firent entendre. Eloïse pensait plutôt être appelée sous le nom de Snape. Son parrain lui sourit, et elle avança doucement vers le tabouret.

\- Ah ! Enfin te voilà. Non n'ai pas peur, personne ne nous entend ici. Comme ça, tu penses que je suis un vieux chapeau moisi ?

\- Euh, désolée…

\- Ce n'est pas bien grave voyons, j'ai entendu bien pire. Je suis un esprit, en réalité. Et je peux te dire que quoi qu'il arrive, je serai là pour t'aider. Et Fummy aussi.

\- Fummy ?

\- Assez discuté ! Je vais te mettre chez… Hm… voyons voir… ah !

Et ce fut quelques secondes plus tard que le Choixpeau se décida.

\- Gryffondor !

Eloïse se dirigea à contre cœur vers la table d'où venaient les applaudissements, s'assit et regarda la table des professeurs.

Snape la regarda mais sans once de colère aucune. Il acquiesça d'une manière quasi imperceptible et elle savait qu'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Cependant, quelque chose nouait sa gorge et elle n'avait pas la tête à parler avec ceux de sa table qui semblaient attendre qu'elle se présente d'une quelconque manière. Ce qu'elle ne fit bien évidemment pas.

La répartition terminée, Dumbledore prononça quelques mots puis les plats apparurent sur les tables. Certains se jetèrent sur la nourriture alors que d'autres, plus réservés ou plus polis, attendirent patiemment leur tour.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Eloïse aurait préféré retourner dans les cachots, près d'un chaudron bien chaud à touiller sous quelques remontrances de Snape. Car ce fut à cet instant précis que les questions déferlèrent sur elle comme un insecte géant dont on veut se débarrasser le plus vite possible. Du style scrout à pétards.

\- Tu es la fille de Dumbledore ? demanda une jeune fille.

\- Non.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Eloïse.

\- Ok, moi c'est Ginny, Ginny Weasley !

\- Mais, reprit une autre, tu es de la famille du directeur, non ?

\- En quelque sorte, j'imagine, fit-elle sèchement.

\- Tu _imagines_ ?! Tu as le même nom que lui !

\- Neville, elle vient d'arriver, l'agresse pas ! fit un garçon plus âgé.

\- Elle va faire de la concurrence à Potter, elle, fit un autre un peu plus loin.

\- Ça ne va pas plaire.

\- Mais pourquoi tu débarques comme ça, en plein milieu des études ?

\- Tu te crois trop intelligente pour commencer en première année ?

\- Tes cheveux sont trop beaux ! Tu utilises quel shampoing ?

\- Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il avait de la famille ici, remarqua un autre sur un ton de reproche.

\- Dis, tu me prêteras ton vernis à ongle ?

\- Tu es proche de lui ? questionna la brune, ignorant les remarques féminines.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je pense, un peu. J'ai eu beaucoup de discussions avec lui depuis que je suis arrivée à Poudlard.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Tu ne sais pas qui il est ? s'indigna un blond plus âgé qu'eux. Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non.

Quelques rires étouffés se firent entendre. Le concerné fit un sourire compatissant à la jeune nouvelle, puis commença le repas alors que les autres continuaient d'injurier Eloïse pour sa stupidité.

\- Tu es à Gryffondor et tu ne sais pas qui c'est ? Tu dois vraiment être débile alors ! fit un élève avant de rire ouvertement.

Eloïse regarda la table des professeurs, cherchant Snape, en vain. Elle soupira puis piqua dans son assiette. La soirée allait être longue.

\- Je m'appelle Harry. Harry Potter, fit le garçon.

\- Ok, c'est toi, Harry Potter. Déjà entendu parler, en effet.

\- Ouais, intervint un garçon du même âge, par contre, t'es pas du groupe, et tu risques pas d'être notre amie, donc arrête de parler.

 _Super adorable, celui-là._

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Prodigieuse ignorance

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

 **Un deuxième chapitre pour le week-end !**

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

 **Jeudi 1** **er** **septembre 1994 au vendredi 16 septembre 1994.**

 **Chapitre 6 : Prodigieuse ignorance**

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

 _\- Je m'appelle Harry. Harry Potter, fit le garçon._

 _\- Ok, c'est toi, Harry Potter. Déjà entendu parler, en effet._

 _\- Ouais, intervint un garçon du même âge, par contre, t'es pas du groupe, et tu risques pas d'être notre amie, donc arrête de parler._

 _Super adorable, celui-là._

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Les Gryffondors étaient réputés pour être sympa, joyeux, et les dernières générations étaient connues pour faire des blagues plus marrantes que les autres. C'est ce que lui avait courtement dit Flitwick. Mais là, Eloïse ne fut pas du tout charmée par ces élèves. Ils étaient bruyants et s'étaient moqués d'elle durant tout le repas. Une fille semblait par ailleurs avoir beaucoup de connaissances et elle se serait fait un plaisir de discuter avec elle si le jeune roux ne l'avait pas intimée, d'un coup de pied sous la table, de ne plus ouvrir la bouche si ce n'est que pour manger.

Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, pourtant. Le repas en tous cas était plus intéressant et plus varié que ce qu'elle avait pu manger jusque-là. Elle sentit un regard dans sa nuque, certainement celui d'un grand mince qui semblait être le préfet, selon son insigne. Il l'observait ouvertement et étrangement, comme s'il épiait le moindre de ses gestes pour la punir d'elle ne savait quoi.

Lorsque le repas toucha à sa fin, Dumbledore souhaita une bonne nuit et une bonne rentrée pour le vendredi d'une voix enjouée. Alors que les élèves rejoignaient déjà le Hall d'entrée, la femme qui avait fait la répartition interpella Eloïse.

\- Miss, vos affaires sont dans le dortoir de Gryffondor. Vous y dormirez dès ce soir.

\- Je ne peux pas d…

\- Non, coupa-t-elle, impassible. Je suis la directrice de Gryffondor, et vous vous devez de m'obéir, mademoiselle.

\- Puis-je aller dire bonsoir aux professeurs Snape et Dumbledore ?

\- Non plus. Vous les verrez demain. Il est tard, montez, fit-elle sèchement.

Eloïse ne put retenir un regard noir envers la table des professeurs. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rejoindre le dortoir des Gryffondors mais n'ayant guère le choix, elle suivit les élèves de sa maison.

Elle passa la nuit à regarder la pluie tomber contre les vitraux de la Salle Commune, pensant à son passé et aux deux mois qu'elle avait passé au château. Aux bons moments avec Flitwick qui lui apprenait des sortilèges assez drôles, et des cours sévères de Snape qui lui apprenait tout ce qu'il pouvait enseigner. Il était maladroit, parfois, et très dur, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Parce qu'au fond, il n'avait pas été méchant avec elle. Désagréable oui, mais pas désobligeant.

Le lendemain matin elle fit bien attention de rester à l'écart des autres élèves et sortit de la Grande Salle dès qu'elle eut l'emploi du temps des quatrièmes années.

La première journée avait été stressante, car elle n'avait pas encore toutes les connaissances nécessaires pour être dans l'année que lui avait imposée Dumbledore. Snape avait l'air de mauvaise humeur et elle n'osait aller voir ni l'un, ni l'autre. Elle ne savait pas quoi leur dire, de toute façon.

McGonagall n'avait pas plus de sympathie pour elle que pour les Serpentard, et le samedi, Eloïse tenta d'éviter tout contact avec le monde extérieur. Elle marchait dans le parc tranquillement lorsque que les élèves de sa maison allaient manger, et se dirigeait vers la Bibliothèque pour le reste de la journée. Le soir, elle entra juste avant le couvre-feu dans son dortoir et s'endormit rapidement après avoir lancé des sorts de protection sur les rideaux l'entourant. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se méfier des filles, et préférait la sécurité au doute.

Peut-être était-ce normal que sa maison s'étonne de son arrivée subite, en cours de cursus. Mais elle avait été répartie en bonne et due forme, alors quel était leur problème ? D'autant plus que Dumbledore semblait être apprécié des élèves. Mais les Gryffondors ne voulaient pas d'elle, et elle essayait d'ignorer la douleur qui commençait à venir peu à peu. Pourtant, elle avait été habituée à être rejetée, et devait se faire violence et ignorer ce beau petit monde.

Hermione lui avait proposé son aide, un soir dans leur dortoir, mais une de leurs camarades de classe lui fit remarquer qu'en tant que filleule du Directeur, elle n'avait certainement pas besoin de l'aide d'une miss je-sais-tout.

Hermione regarda Eloïse d'un air désolé et était sortie du dortoir, alors que Kashia se moquait ouvertement d'Eloïse. Kashia était une fille originaire de Pologne, et qui semblait sympa, mais Eloïse avait rapidement déchanté et s'était d'autant plus renfermée sur elle-même. Ginny Weasley était sympa par contre, et elles se retrouvèrent quelques fois à la Bibliothèque.

La semaine passa au ralentit. Elle suivait les cours assidument, et des enseignants lui donnaient du travail supplémentaire pour qu'elle rattrape le retard qu'elle avait encore. Sa propre maison ne l'intégrait toujours pas, et sans les deux classeurs de cours que lui avait prêté Ginny elle ne s'en serait pas sortie. Elle passait son temps entre un coin de nature derrière le château où personne ne venait, la bibliothèque, et les dortoirs.

Le lundi suivant, elle descendit un peu plus tôt que d'habitude pour le petit déjeuner et sortit dehors avec une tranche de pain.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine – et un jour – qu'elle avait commencé les cours ici, et malgré le fait que ce soit toujours plus intéressant, elle s'ennuyait et ne voyait pas de but à sa situation. Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à discuter avec l'homme qui était soi-disant son parrain, ou encore avec Snape.

Les deux semblaient surchargés de travail et ne lui accordaient que très rarement un regard. Le dénommé Harry semblait plus heureux que le jour de la rentrée, mais le trio l'ignorait magnifiquement. Mis à part Hermione qui, à deux reprises, lui avait demandé si tout se passait bien.

Du côté de Dumbledore, effectivement, il était débordé et les soucis de sa filleule lui passaient par-dessus la théière de thé au citron. Il savait que ça n'allait pas être facile, mais il se devait de se concentrer premièrement sur l'organisation qu'il avait créé une vingtaine d'années auparavant : L'Ordre du Phénix. Les infiltrations au Ministère, le fait que d'anciens mangemorts montaient plus ou moins lentement en grade au sein du gouvernement, les évadés d'Azkaban, rien ne semblait plus dangereux pour le Bien de la Société.

Snape lui, surveillait Eloïse tout en restant discret, évitant tout contact visuel ou physique. Minerva McGonagall n'avait pas laissé le choix quant à l'envoyer dans les dortoirs comme les autres, mais il semblait évident qu'elle ne dormait pas, ou très mal. Même Dumbledore, qui avait certainement d'autres phénixs à fouetter, l'avait fait remarquer à la directrice de Gryffondor, qui en concluait que ce devait être la rentrée qui la fatiguait et les cours supplémentaires que lui infligeaient certains professeurs.

McGonagall ne semblait pas non plus porter cette élève dans son cœur, mais pourquoi ? Elle semblait être une élève discrète mais intelligente qui apprenait rapidement et retenait les informations.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Le cours de Potions se passa un peu mieux que ceux de la semaine précédente. Snape retira énormément de points aux Rouges et Or, mais Eloïse n'y apportait pas d'importance puisque sa maison ne l'appréciait pas, malgré le nom de famille que les professeurs auraient pensé utile. Elle ne faisait donc pas particulièrement d'efforts pour faire gagner des points.

Elle ramena son échantillon de potion en même temps que les autres au bout de la première heure, espérant croiser le regard de son professeur qui l'évitait toujours aussi soigneusement. Elle soupira doucement en retournant à sa place, regardant sans le lire le livre des quatrièmes années.

La deuxième heure, Snape donna une seconde potion à effectuer, un peu plus complexe, à faire par groupe de deux. Eloïse se retrouva seule, nombre impair d'élève oblige, et termina en même temps qu'Hermione qui était avec un Serpentard. Surpris par la rapidité du groupe de deux, il ajouta cinq points à Serpentard, mais en retira cinq à Gryffondor car la potion n'était pas parfaitement réussie. Il arriva devant le chaudron d'Eloïse et y plongea une louche, vérifiant la transparence et l'exactitude de la couleur bleue du liquide.

\- Parfait, murmura-t-il afin que seule Eloïse l'entende.

Il y plongea une fiole qu'il remplit, puis répéta la formule qu'il avait prononcée deux minutes plus tôt aux deux autres élèves.

\- Recommencez, fit-il sèchement.

Elle sourit, s'étant attendue à ce mot, et recommença.

L'heure passa, et elle avait terminé pour la seconde fois la potion bleutée.

\- J'aurai pensé à un coup de chance, chuchota le professeur à l'oreille d'Eloïse, tout à l'heure. La préparation a été bien rapide.

Elle frissonna, sentant la respiration de Snape dans son cou.

\- Encore une fois, parfait, murmura-t-il pour qu'elle seule l'entende. Tu as dormi cette nuit ?

La jeune fille fit discrètement non de la tête.

\- Et les nuits précédentes ?

Même mouvement.

\- Depuis la rentrée ?

\- Oui, souffla la jeune élève.

Il glissa quelque chose dans la poche de l'élève.

\- Tu termines à 16 heures aujourd'hui, je te conseille d'aller dormir une heure en buvant la potion violette, de faire tes devoirs ensuite, d'aller manger et de prendre l'autre potion vers 21 heures au plus tard.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de le remercier qu'il était déjà de l'autre côté de la pièce, gérant l'explosion d'un chaudron.

\- Potter ! N'êtes-vous pas capable de faire fonctionner ce qui vous sert de cerveau ? Evanesco ! Ne jamais, jamais, jamais, _jamais_ confondre une pierre de Lune avec de la roche d'Iénya, fit-il, plus qu'agacé.

Il continua à maltraiter les Gryffondors jusqu'à la fin du cours, et regarda Eloïse sortir la dernière de la salle. Elle l'avait regardé rapidement, un regard qu'il ne saurait définir, avant de partir.

Elle marcha seule vers le troisième étage, pour le cours de Sortilèges. Ses camarades l'ignoraient toujours aussi magnifiquement et elle se trouva à nouveau seule pour la partie pratique.

Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui passaient leur temps ensemble à chuchoter n'importe quand, s'étaient mis ensemble à une table pour s'entrainer sur le second sortilège du cours, à tour de rôle.

\- Elle a beau avoir le nom de Dumbledore, les autres ont raison, elle a presque la même tête et le même caractère que Snape ! chuchotait le roux.

\- Un peu oui, fit Hermione, mais elle est peut-être gentille.

\- Sais pas, marmonna Harry.

Le brun était toujours un peu en colère contre le directeur, qui l'avait déjà convoqué depuis la rentrée et discuté avec lui de son avenir. Des cours, et du fait que le Mage Noir le chercherait encore et toujours jusqu'à ce qu'une ultime guerre éclate, mais… Il n'avait pas répondu aux questions à propos de la nouvelle et évitait le sujet prodigieusement. Il avait par ailleurs, à plusieurs reprises, sous-entendu qu'il considérait Harry un peu comme son fils, et qu'il n'avait pas d'autre famille à part son frère. Et la fille qui avait débarqué à la rentrée alors ? Qui était-elle ?

\- C'est étrange, finit-il par murmurer.

\- De ?

\- Elle apparait de nulle part, elle débarque dans notre classe et reste dans son coin.

\- Si elle ne connait personne aussi, fit Hermione, ça me parait normal.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

La semaine aboutissait presque. La filleule du directeur suivait tous les cours et travaillait le plus possible. Elle passait son temps libre dans le coin un peu plus sauvage, derrière le château, où personne n'allait. Elle pouvait ainsi avoir ses moments de solitude dont elle avait besoin, et observait les plantes, essayant de trouver leurs noms et éventuelles propriétés magiques à l'aide de quelques sortilèges simples qu'elle avait appris.

Ce qu'elle décrivait comme être le trio inséparable se méfiait toujours d'elle. Harry se demandait en effet si la jeune fille n'était pas là pour le surveiller lui, alors que Ronald lui s'imaginait toute sortes d'histoires plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

Elle avait tenté deux approches durant les repas tout de même, sans résultat, et restait donc seule avec ses pensées. Elle n'avait eu aucunes nouvelles de Dumbledore ou de Snape, à part en cours. Ne recevant aucun courrier et se sentant seule, sans ses amis Moldus près d'elle, son moral n'allait pas s'améliorer. Devait-elle aller leur parler ? Mais que dirait-elle ?

Alors que le repas de midi approchait, la jeune brune trouva un couloir près des cachots qui semblait n'être jamais emprunté et s'y installa pour lire. La veille, McGonagall l'avait trouvé au quatrième étage et avait exigé qu'elle aille manger avec les autres élèves, mais elle n'en avait aucune envie.

Elle serait au moins au calme, ici, et pourrait broyer du noir sans que personne ne la dérange.

Enfin… presque personne.

\- Miss Dumbledore ?

Eloïse sursauta, se cognant à la colonne de pierre et chercha qui l'avait appelé. Quelqu'un s'accroupit à côté d'elle dans la pénombre, et passa sa main à l'endroit douloureux où la jeune fille s'était cognée.

\- Professeur ?

\- Tu t'es ouvert le crâne, idiote enfant. Suis-moi.

\- Pas l'infirmerie, s'il-vous-plaît monsieur.

\- Non, pas l'infirmerie, fit sèchement Snape.

Il la fit passer devant lui, un châle appuyé sur la tête brune et la guida jusque son bureau pour la soigner.

\- Tu comptais t'évanouir durant mon cours ?

\- Non, pourquoi ? fit la jeune élève en grimaçant de douleur.

\- Tu n'as pas mangé depuis hier midi. Et presque pas depuis la rentrée, d'ailleurs.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Et tu es en pleine forme, ça se voit, continua-t-il ironiquement.

Elle tourna la tête afin de lui lancer le regard le plus noir possible. L'avait-il surveillée ?

\- Ne bouge pas, sinon je ne pourrai pas soigner cette blessure. Les Gryffons t'empêchent de dormir ?

La brune ne répondit pas. Il avait assisté à des confrontations des élèves de Gryffondor contre elle, alors pourquoi poser la question ?

\- En as-tu parlé à Albus ?

\- Non.

Un soupir se fit entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

\- Ah tu es là, Eloïse.

\- Oui, répondit Snape d'un ton cassant. Je lui ai demandé de venir dans mon bureau, elle avait quelques questions sur des potions.

Prenait-il la défense d'une Gryffondor ? Elle se doutait qu'en disant ça, il l'empêchait certainement d'avoir un beau sermon de son parrain pour avoir sécher les précédents repas.

\- Bien. D'où vient tout ce sang ?

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.


	7. Chapitre 7 : L'Art des Potions

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Malicia : merci ! Venir en cours de cursus n'est jamais simple... à voir si tout va s'améliorer ou non !

 **.**

 **Vendredi 16 septembre 1994.**

 **Chapitre 7 : L'Art des Potions**

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

 _\- Ah tu es là, Eloïse._

 _\- Oui, répondit Snape d'un ton cassant. Je lui ai demandé de venir dans mon bureau, elle avait quelques questions sur des potions._

 _Prenait-il la défense d'une Gryffondor ? Elle se doutait qu'en disant ça, il l'empêchait certainement d'avoir un beau sermon de son parrain pour avoir sécher les précédents repas._

 _\- Bien. D'où vient tout ce sang ?_

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

\- Je me suis cognée, monsieur. Rien de grave.

\- Oh que si, répliqua immédiatement Snape avec une once d'inquiétude dans la voix. C'est une blessure importante, petite idiote.

\- Tu as cours cet après-midi ? reprit Dumbledore.

\- Oui, trois heures de Potions.

\- Venez donc tous les deux dans mon bureau, vers dix-sept heures.

\- J'ai une retenue avec le professeur Chourave à dix-sept heures.

\- En quel honneur ? fit Snape en haussant un sourcil.

\- Weasley a brûlé malencontreusement les racines d'un rosier blanc et a dit que c'était de ma faute. Malefoy et ses amis ont approuvé. J'ai pas cherché à contredire.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Ils ne m'apprécient pas.

\- Cela m'étonnerait, fit Dumbledore en souriant. Ils sont très aimables et loyaux envers leur maison. Essaye de t'intégrer au lieu de rester dans ton coin.

\- Mais c'est ce que je fais !

Snape posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, ce qui la calma immédiatement. Elle n'aurait pas dû hausser le ton.

\- Pourquoi sont-ils contre toi ?

\- Ronald et Percy Weasley m'ont immédiatement annoncé de ne pas leur parler car je n'étais pas dans leur groupe ni amie avec eux. Harry est en colère parce que le professeur Dumbledore ne lui a pas beaucoup adressé la parole depuis la rentrée et qu'il ne lui a pas parlé de moi.

Snape leva les yeux au ciel. Potter l'énervait réellement, même s'il aidait Dumbledore pour le protéger du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et ne semblait pas comprendre qu'il n'était pas le centre du monde malgré l'admiration que lui portait le monde magique pour avoir survécu au sortilège de la mort lancé par le Mage Noir en personne.

\- D'accord, je parlerai à Pomona. Venez à dix-sept heures. Severus, pourras-tu lui donner à manger ? Je doute qu'elle ait avalé quelque chose depuis vingt-quatre heures.

\- Bien sûr, je m'en occupe.

\- Merci, à ce soir.

Eloïse aperçu la robe bleue du directeur du coin de l'œil, sortir de la pièce. Snape lui maintenait toujours la tête fermement.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi vous occupez-vous de moi alors que vous m'avez ignorée depuis la rentrée ?

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre… Que Minerva lui avait demandé de ne pas tourner autour de ses élèves ? Qu'il trouvait s'être trop attaché à elle, et qu'il voulait mettre de la distance, mais qu'au final il ne pouvait pas, car Dumbledore lui avait demandé de toujours garder un œil sur elle ? Qu'il avait le pressentiment qu'il devait la protéger d'une menace encore inconnue ?

Il essaya de se concentrer convenablement pour ne laisser aucune cicatrice sur le cuir chevelu de son élève.

Mais ses pensées l'emportèrent à nouveau… Il s'était _vraiment_ attaché. Ça lui faisait mal, en un sens. Mais elle lui ressemblait un peu, distante en apparence. Mais il avait l'impression qu'elle avait un grand manque d'affection qu'il ne saurait combler.

\- Voilà. Fais attention à ta tête, et ne te lave pas les cheveux avant demain. La cicatrisation est presque terminée.

Elle chuchota un « merci », se retournant lentement vers Severus qui n'avait pas bougé. Il regardait les légers cernes sur le visage encore bronzé de la brune. Elle avait l'air de lutter contre la fatigue. Ses yeux verts le regardaient, l'observaient. Dans un geste hésitant, il passa la main sur le visage fatigué, l'attirant doucement contre lui. Son souffle dans les cheveux, elle passa timidement un bras autour de la taille de son professeur, afin de ne pas tomber du bureau où elle était assise. De son bras libre, il guida l'autre main d'Eloïse sur son dos et caressa à nouveau son visage.

Les battements de cœurs de la jeune fille se firent moins rapides, Severus la sentit se décrisper un peu. La jeune fille s'endormit ainsi, totalement épuisée et sous les effets du baume que lui avait administré le Directeur des Serpentard.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

\- Hermione ! appela Ron dans le parc de l'école.

\- Oui ?

\- On a quoi à faire en métamorphose ?

\- Un parchemin sur ce qu'on a fait mercredi, répondit Harry. Mais on a encore le week-end pour le faire.

\- Vous n'avez pas vu la nouvelle ce midi ? fit Hermione.

\- Non, pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour la fille bizarre ? se moqua le roux.

Elle haussa les épaules puis répondit.

\- Elle est dans notre maison, tout de même.

\- Peu importe, répondit Harry. On dirait un fantôme, elle parle pas et a les mêmes tics que Snape, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'intéresses à elle. Surtout que Dumbledore ne m'en a jamais parlé, donc elle a certainement menti, elle ne peut pas être sa filleule.

\- Je ne sais pas… Elle a l'air mal à l'aise dans notre maison, et vous n'êtes pas sympa avec elle, mais elle te ressemble un peu Harry.

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla le concerné.

\- Je pense que ça pourrait être bien de la connaître, c'est tout.

\- Je ne pense pas, fit Ron.

\- On va être en retard, coupa-t-elle.

Le groupe marcha en silence vers les cachots, et entrèrent derrière les Serpentard. Snape avait déjà écrit les instructions du travail à effectuer sur le tableau noir.

\- Vous avez une heure et quinze minutes pour faire cette potion, puis quarante-cinq minutes pour écrire les aspects positifs et négatifs du liquide obtenu. Vous pourrez vous aider de la page 174 du manuel de Potions. Le prochain élève que j'entends parler ou chuchoter sans ma permission ira aider monsieur Rusard dans ses tâches passionnantes. Il va de soi qu'aujourd'hui vous travaillerez seuls, et non en équipe. Commencez, annonça le professeur de sa voix froide et lente.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Le bruit des tabourets et des chaudrons rythma la première heure. Après quelques Evanesco et remarques déplaisantes concernant leur niveau pitoyable, le professeur distribua les parchemins. Il ne resta donc plus que le son des plumes grattant le papier et celui de la cape du professeur coupant l'air de la salle en passant dans les rangs.

Eloïse réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait bien écrire. Des mots, des phrases se bousculaient dans sa tête. Par où commencer ?

Une main froide se posa quelques secondes dans son cou, fermement. Elle n'osa pas bouger la tête, mais cela la calma étonnamment. Elle trempa sa plume dans le petit pot d'encre alors que Snape retournait au fond de la salle.

\- Tu as vu ? fit Harry à voix basse à sa meilleure amie.

\- Non, quoi ?

\- Snape est resté derrière la nouvelle et lui a touché les cheveux, répondit Ron. J'avais bien dit qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance, elle trafique avec un mangemort !

\- Hum hum. Weasley. Rusard vous attend avec impatience dans la salle des Trophées. Malefoy, accompagnez-le, ordonna le professeur.

Hermione soupira alors que son ami lui lançait un regard noir qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait du professeur.

Eloïse la regarda, se demandant ce qui s'était passé. Snape ordonna à nouveau le silence, et l'heure passa calmement. A la fin du cours, chaque élève amena une fiole et leurs parchemins devant le bureau de Snape.

\- Hermione ? chuchota Eloïse. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ronald ?

\- Snape l'a entendu parler, simplement.

\- Ok.

\- A plus, fit-elle en rejoignant Harry.

Tous les élèves étaient sortis de la salle et la jeune fille observait les couleurs des potions obtenues.

\- Comment peuvent-ils obtenir du rose ? chuchota-t-elle.

\- En confondant de la poudre de vanille avec de la poudre de feuilles de Mandragore, marmonna le professeur. Prenez vos affaires, nous partons dans deux minutes.

\- D'accord, monsieur.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

\- Alors, ces Trophées ? fit Harry, moqueur.

\- Je hais Rusard.

\- Eloïse m'a demandé ce que tu avais fait pour te faire virer du cours.

\- Depuis quand tu lui parles ?

\- C'est elle qui est venue me parler, Ronald. Et je ne vois pas en quoi cela devrait te déranger que je lui réponde.

\- Mouais.

\- Hermy ?

\- Oui, quoi Harry ?

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose à la Bibliothèque sur le joyau d'émeraude dont parlait Dumbledore ?

\- Non, pas encore, soupira la jeune fille. Mais ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes, tu sais ?

\- Oui, mais ils disaient que ça avait un rapport avec vous-savez-qui !

Le trio entra dans la bibliothèque, comme chaque soir depuis le mardi précédent.

Quand Harry avait une idée en tête, mieux valait chercher des informations plus concrètes, sinon il risquait de se lancer à corps perdu dans une recherche d'informations qui pouvait se rendre inutile.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Eloïse et Snape discutaient avec le Directeur, en buvant du thé. Dumbledore essayait de comprendre les insomnies de sa filleule, mais elle ne souhaitait apparemment pas en parler. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de lui parler depuis la rentrée et cela semblait jouer en sa défaveur. Il ne pouvait pas être présent pour tout le monde en même temps, et son travail à l'école n'était pas sa priorité pour le moment. Des choses plus importantes et plus graves se préparaient dans l'ombre qu'une discorde entre adolescents.

\- Elle était en meilleur état chez vous, Severus, finit-il par admettre.

\- En effet, répondit Snape sur le même ton sec et froid qu'il avait l'habitude d'employer.

\- Je convoquerai messieurs Weasley et Potter, ainsi que miss Granger la semaine prochaine.

\- Je doute fortement que Potter ait une bonne influence sur cette jeune fille, Albus.

\- Harry n'est pas James, il serait temps de t'en apercevoir.

Le Maître des Potions laissa échapper un grognement.

\- Peut-être, reprit lentement Snape, que votre filleule pourrait passer les deux prochains jours dans mon appartement ? suggéra-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Le regard bleu étonné de Dumbledore passa sur le visage du professeur puis il observa Eloïse qui tenta de cacher le sourire qu'avait provoqué la presque demande du professeur.

\- Oui. Cela ne plaira pas à Minerva, mais c'est une bonne idée. Cela te conviendrait, Eloïse ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas, cette question est réglée. Un elfe ramènera tes affaires chez Severus.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Elle regarda rapidement le visage fermé du professeur, puis le directeur continua ses explications pour Snape à propos de rapports des membres de l'Ordre. Un nom, Ilanie Merkwey, les avait orientés vers le sud de l'Espagne et semblait être une piste intéressante pour contrer Voldemort.

Eloïse pensa qu'elle n'avait pas à entendre ni suivre cette conversation et replongea dans ses pensées.

Dumbledore, lui, observait le comportement changeant de sa filleule. Il ne pouvait décidément pas s'en occuper, il avait trop de responsabilités, trop de travail. La mère de l'enfant l'aurait très bien compris… Il n'avait révélé l'identité de ses parents à personne. La jeune fille ne s'en était pas plainte jusqu'ici, mais Severus le lui avait déjà reproché une ou deux fois, malgré le respect qu'il portait vis-à-vis des décisions du directeur de Poudlard.

Ce dernier aimait, inconsciemment très certainement, ou peut-être imaginait-il, voir des liens se tisser peu à peu entre ses deux protégés.

Ce qui n'allait, techniquement, pas dans le sens de ses plans. Mais Severus était distant avec tout le monde, un éventuel départ d'Eloïse ne le fera pas souffrir. Eloïse souffrirait peut-être un peu, mais il fallait qu'elle s'endurcisse.

Snape, quant à lui, était attiré par l'aura de la jeune fille. Pas d'une manière mauvaise ou malsaine, mais comme s'il avait un rôle à accomplir à ses côtés. Et il sentait que cela risquait de déplaire au Directeur.

Directeur qui semblait avoir des plans bien précis pour un avenir meilleur, et qui en faisait part très régulièrement lors des dernières rencontres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il se donnait l'image du protecteur. Il protégeait ainsi, aux yeux de l'organisation, Severus de toute réprimande quant à son passé. Il s'était mis à son service depuis la mort de Lily Evans-Potter, et ainsi contre Tom malgré la marque d'appartenance aux mangemorts. Marque qu'il pensait être, à tort, sous un charme d'invisibilité, car il ne l'avait pas vu depuis quelques années.

Et il devait protéger Eloïse, aussi, qui était revenue dans leur monde, maintenant.

Fumseck le rappela à la réalité alors qu'Eloïse souhaitait partir emprunter des livres au lieu de rester au milieu d'une conversation qui ne la regardait pas.

Dumbledore lui donna alors congé, en lui souhaitant un bon week-end, puis reprit sa conversation d'avant avec son enseignant.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour elle ?

\- Je l'aurai préféré à Serpentard pour pouvoir mieux la surveiller, même si vous ne me l'aviez confiée que pour deux mois.

\- Tu t'y es attaché on dirait, fit le vieil homme d'un ton paternel alors que Snape ne laissait passer aucun sentiment sur son visage ni dans sa voix.

\- Possible.

\- Ne soit pas si dur avec toi-même, Severus. Et elle a les mêmes yeux que Lily. Est-ce pour cela ?

Il sembla réfléchir. Était-ce plutôt justement pour cette raison que Dumbledore lui avait confié sa filleule ? Il ne savait lui-même pas pourquoi il s'était rapproché de cette fille arrivée de nulle part.

\- Peut-être. Elle lui ressemble un peu, c'est vrai, répondit-il finalement d'une voix neutre.

\- Oui. Prends soin d'elle, Severus. Je ne sais pas si je vivrai encore longtemps, et tu en connais les raisons. Elle a besoin de toi.

Snape n'aimait guère ce côté émotionnel qu'essayait de lui donner Albus. Neutre, il continua.

\- Et ses parents ?

\- Je ne peux pas encore te dévoiler sa réelle identité, coupa le directeur.

\- Sont-ils en vie ?

\- Sa mère n'est plus de ce monde, et je ne sais pas qui est son père, bien que j'ai ma petite idée.

Snape leva les yeux au plafond. Dumbledore et ses mystères. Décidément. Rien ne le changerait.

\- Je regrette. Je ne dirai rien de plus aujourd'hui.

\- Bien, je vais donc la chercher.

\- Faites une petite sortie, avant la tombée de la nuit. Ça vous changera les idées et je vous excuserai pour le repas ce soir.

Le Maître des Potions se leva et sorti du bureau, puis se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Dromeille

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Merci aux followers et merci à Malicia pour la review ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Parfois j'avance un peu trop rapidement dans mes chapitres… Si vous avez des questions, ou remarques, n'hésitez pas ! Bonne lecture, et merci à ma correctrice Shiro'Akuma-513z !

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

 **Vendredi 16 septembre 1994, soir.**

 **Chapitre 8 : Dromeille**

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

 _\- Faites une petite sortie, avant la tombée de la nuit. Ça vous changera les idées et je vous excuserai pour le repas ce soir._

 _Le Maître des Potions se leva et sortit du bureau, puis se dirigea vers la bibliothèque._

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Eloïse s'était dirigée lentement vers la Bibliothèque. Les couloirs vides du début de soirée lui rappelait le vide que laissait l'absence de ses amis à ses côtés. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne la laissait-il pas les revoir ? Elle ne se sentait pas bien au sein de ces murs froids.

La Bibliothèque arriva bien trop vite à son goût devant ses yeux. Elle inspira profondément et entra dans l'antre de la Bibliothécaire.

Elle entendit quelques éclats de voix malgré la présence de la Maîtresse des lieux, et se tourna vers Harry.

\- Ah, salut Eloïse.

\- Salut Harry. Vous parliez de joyaux ?

\- Euh, hésita Ron.

\- Il y a un rayon sur les pierres précieuses dans le rayon L, si vous voulez.

\- Merci, fit Hermione.

\- De rien. Je peux vous aider, si vous voulez.

\- C'est gentil, fit Hermione. Aurais-tu déjà entendu parler d'Ilanie Merkwey ?

\- J'ai déjà entendu ce nom, oui.

\- Moi jamais, mais Harry pense que ça a un lien avec Tu-Sais-Qui et donc, certainement avec lui aussi.

\- Ah ça, je ne sais pas. J'ai entendu Dumbledore en parler. Je crois que l'Ordre recherche un objet en rapport avec ce nom, mais je n'ai pas réellement écouté.

\- L'Ordre ? demanda Harry.

Ron lançait des regards noirs à ses amis, il trouvait extrêmement dangereux de parler de ça avec la brune.

\- C'est un groupe, si j'ai bien compris, qui se rassemble depuis des années pour combattre Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- Ah ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Oui, reprit Eloïse. Et tes parents en faisaient partie, Harry.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? lança agressivement Ron qui s'était retenu jusque là.

\- Dumbledore en parlait avec McGonagall et Snape peu avant la rentrée. Désolée, je dois y aller, mais si vous voulez je peux tenter de me renseigner discrètement.

\- Mouais. Mais ne dit pas qu'on en a parlé, fit Harry.

\- Aucun problème.

Eloïse marcha rapidement vers les étagères d'Histoire, elle souhaitait en connaître un peu plus sur le monde Magique, comment il était apparu ou s'il était là depuis le début… Bref, elle avait soif de connaissances.

À peine eut-elle le temps de mettre la main sur un livre qu'une ombre noire apparu à sa droite.

\- Que vous voulaient Weasley, Potter et Granger ? souffla Snape.

Eloïse sorti un livre de l'étagère et se dirigea vers madame Pince qui inscrivit le titre du livre sur la liste d'emprunts.

Une fois sortis, Eloïse répondit.

\- Hermione cherchait un livre sur un sujet précis, j'ai tenté de les aider.

\- Si tu souhaites te sociabiliser, j'aimerais que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qu'avec Potter, remarqua le professeur.

Elle ne répondit pas. Snape n'était pas son père, malgré le fait qu'il soit par moments plutôt sympathique avec elle. Elle devait s'avouer qu'elle s'était attachée à cet homme, il semblait être là si besoin, même si elle n'osait pas l'approcher et encore moins lui parler des problèmes qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle n'en parlait jamais, n'en avait jamais parlé. Enfin si, une fois, mais la personne en qui elle avait placé toute sa confiance l'avait trahie. Elle avait alors appris à ne pas faire confiance… Même si une partie d'elle-même lui criait d'accorder sa confiance à Snape. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui, le professeur le plus haït de Poudlard ?

Ils arrivèrent dans le presque domaine des Serpentard, puis dans l'appartement du professeur.

\- Pose tes affaires, nous ne restons pas ici ce soir.

\- Ah, pourquoi ?

\- Nous allons sortir. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de te faire sortir un peu.

Etonnée, elle le fixa un instant.

\- Tu te méfie de moi maintenant ? dit ironiquement Snape.

Pour toute réponse elle posa son sac de cours près du canapé, alors que lui mettait une cape plus chaude.

\- Couvre toi, il ne fait plus très chaud dehors.

\- Je n'ai pas d'autre cape, monsieur.

Il avait oublié qu'elle n'avait rien en arrivant de leur côté et apparemment personne n'avait décidé de l'amener acheter de quoi se vêtir durant l'année.

Il lui tendit alors une cape et la poussa vers la porte. Ils sortirent du château en silence, sous le doux vent frais qui jouait avec les feuilles des arbres.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Les Gryffondor présents dans la cour regardèrent d'un mauvais œil les deux personnes qui se dirigeait vers la sortie de Poudlard. Une fois le portail atteint, Snape prit fermement l'épaule de la jeune fille et ils transplanèrent.

Une plaine était apparue devant eux, près d'une forêt.

\- Voici la forêt de Dromeille, annonça le directeur de Serpentard.

\- Magnifique.

\- En effet, répondit-il avec un léger rictus.

Les feuilles brillaient étrangement, reflétant la lumière qu'émettait le soleil.

\- Nous sommes en territoire magique. Les feuilles de ces arbres changent de couleur selon la position du soleil dans le ciel, commença le professeur de sa voix froide et sèche.

La jeune fille discernait une ombre d'admiration émaner de l'homme pour cet endroit. Elle l'écouta alors raconter et décrire ce que refermait cet endroit magique.

\- Les lucioles dites Doéliannes viennent de cette forêt et son très utiles pour certaines Potions dans lesquelles il est nécessaire de les faire nager.

\- Nager ?

\- Oui, nager. Elles répandent, au contact du fluide s'il a été correctement fait, une poudre argentée qu'elles produisent elles-mêmes. Si le liquide n'est pas correct, elles se noient. Le bois des arbres de cette forêt, ou du moins les branches déjà tombées peuvent être utilisées pour la fabrication des baguettes. Ces dernières sont très appréciées par les professeurs de Sortilèges.

Ils marchèrent lentement vers la forêt, l'élève écoutait Severus raconter l'histoire de la plaine et des propriétés magiques que pouvait donner le bois. Il parlait doucement et durement, ce qui aurait pu être ennuyant pour n'importe quelle personne mais elle semblait absorber chaque mot. Des lucioles dorées voletaient devant eux, autour d'eux. Les feuilles vertes brillantes devenaient peu à peu roses et rouges.

\- Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher, fit Snape après un moment de silence.

\- Peut-on regarder le coucher de soleil monsieur ?

\- Oui. Suis-moi.

Le silence s'installait alors qu'ils marchaient dans la forêt.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore a eu accès à cette forêt, pendant un temps. La mère de ton camarade, Harry, aussi.

\- Dumbledore n'y a plus accès ?

\- Il a dû oublier son existence, comme beaucoup. La Magie décide de qui peut entrer ou non, elle seule décide et change nos souvenirs si cette terre est menacée.

Une petite colline s'élevait devant eux et les arbres se faisaient plus rares. Il la fit passer devant lui, une main dans le dos. Elle sourit à ce contact qui ressemblait plus à une caresse qu'à un moyen de la faire avancer.

Généralement, ça la dérangeait. Même avec son parrain. Mais lui, c'était différent. Elle sentit la main glacée monter doucement dans sa nuque et frissonna. S'il voulait la tuer, il aurait pu le faire plusieurs fois auparavant, car il serrait ses doigts autour du cou assez régulièrement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait ce geste envers elle. Il le faisait assez souvent. Mais ça n'avait rien d'agressif, pensa-t-elle.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Ils avancèrent doucement dans un silence presque religieux. Les yeux verts cherchèrent alors les noirs, alors que lui avait laissé sa main où il l'avait placé et fixait le soleil.

Il sentait le regard sur lui, ces yeux verts brillants. Il la regarda un instant. Un petit sourire apparaissait sur le visage de l'élève qui ferma les yeux quelques secondes sous le souffle doux du vent.

\- C'est beau, chuchota-t-elle pour casser le silence.

\- Oui. Tu sais, tu pourrais être ma fille, répondit lentement Snape.

\- J'aimerais bien, monsieur.

Il la regarda, surpris. Elle observait les derniers rayons dorés briller dans le ciel.

Comment quelqu'un pourrait le vouloir en tant que père ? Il n'aimait pas les contacts, il ne voulait pas s'attacher. C'était peut-être trop tard. La phrase de sa protégée résonnait dans sa tête. Oui, sa protégée… Au début, ce ne fut que sous ordre de Dumbledore qu'il menait à bien sa mission. Mais… mais oui il s'était attaché, et c'était dorénavant pour lui, et pour la Magie, qu'il s'en occupait… Malheureusement oui, il devait s'être attaché.

\- Stupide, finit-il par murmurer.

Le ciel se reflétait dans les feuilles du paysage coloré qui devenait sombre. L'eau visible un peu plus loin se colorait d'un violet de plus en plus clair. Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps à observer, chacun dans leurs pensées, ce théâtre de couleurs qui changeaient au gré du vent tiède.

Lorsque Severus se tourna vers son élève, il remarqua qu'elle s'était assise à même le sol, contre un rocher. Il s'approcha d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il sentit le souffle de la jeune fille atteindre sa peau. Eloïse posa avec hésitation sa tête sur l'épaule de Snape, épuisée. Elle s'endormit, sentant le bras de son professeur tenant son épaule afin qu'elle ne bascule pas en arrière.

Elle trouvait ces bras étrangement sécurisants. Et le paysage merveilleux.

Parfois, la Magie faisait bien les choses.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Quidditch ou Tournoi ?

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

 **Malicia :** ça fait très longtemps que je pense à cette forêt… elle reviendra certainement. J'ai adoré la décrire, et ce n'est qu'une petite partie de la description (rires).

 **Arwengel :** Merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir également ! Oui, Eloïse s'entend étonnamment bien avec Snape, ce que les Gryffons n'apprécient pas du tout. Les jumeaux ont l'air de ne pas y faire attention par contre. J'aime bien Gryffondor, mais ils sont assez désagréables envers les gens qui ne croient pas en les mêmes choses qu'eux, tout comme les Serpentard en somme. Serdaigle et Poufsouffle font moins attention aux appartenances des maisons. Enfin, dans cette fiction en tous cas.

 **Bien, les chapitres ne sont pas très longs, mais j'espère que ça plaira tout de même ! A partir du 20è chapitre j'essaye de les faire un peu plus long. Bonne lecture ! Et merci aux lecteurs invisibles aussi !**

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

 **Week-end du 17 et 18 septembre et le début de semaine.**

 **Chapitre 9 : Quidditch ou Tournoi ?**

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

 _Elle trouvait ces bras étrangement sécurisants. Et le paysage merveilleux._

 _Parfois, la Magie faisait bien les choses._

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Le samedi matin Eloïse se réveilla dans le lit qu'elle avait occupé durant les vacances. Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Elle se leva et descendit, se remémorant la soirée de la veille.

\- Bien dormi ? fit une voix derrière elle.

\- Euh… oui. Vous m'avez portée ?

\- Oui. Tu semblais manquer de beaucoup de sommeil. Je t'ai préparé le déjeuner, viens manger.

Ils s'assirent à la petite table en bois, puis Severus la regarda manger. Elle semblait déjà plus reposée que la veille, et cela le rassurait. La sortie l'avait certainement apaisée et sentir la magie s'affairer autour de soi peut aider à évacuer le stress ambiant… enfin, dans la plupart des cas.

\- C'était quoi le joyau dont vous parliez avec mon parrain hier ?

\- Un joyau d'émeraude.

\- Qui appartient à Ilanie Merkwey, c'est ça ?

\- Appartenait, corrigea Snape. Tu écoutes les conversations des autres ?

\- J'étais dans la pièce surtout.

\- Vrai.

\- Qui est cette personne ?

\- Quelqu'un de peu connu, d'origine espagnole mariée à un sorcier anglais mais qui lui descendait d'une famille royale du territoire germanique.

\- Ok.

\- Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

Eloïse le regarda, hésitant à parler de sa conversation à la bibliothèque.

\- Miss ?

Elle soupira.

\- J'ai promis de ne rien dire.

\- De ?

\- Rien.

\- Promis, pas juré.

\- Certes.

\- Alors ?

Il avait tous les moyens à sa portée pour comprendre la raison de ses questions. Elle capitula donc un peu trop facilement au goût du professeur.

\- Harry a discuté avec Dumbledore,

\- Le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Oui, le professeur Dumbledore, ou parrain. Je ne sais pas exactement comment mais il a entendu le nom de cette dame et aussi entendu parler du joyau.

\- Ils t'ont donc demandé si tu en avais entendu parler toi aussi ?

\- Oui. Il pense que ça a un rapport avec lui.

\- Le monde ne tourne pas autour de Potter, fit-il avec une once de colère dans la voix.

\- Pas faux.

\- Mais il n'a pas tort pour autant.

\- Ah ?

\- Je t'en ai déjà trop dit. Il a plusieurs fois tenté, stupidement, de jouer les héros les années précédentes et il est hors de question que vous vous mêliez de ça. Potter a toujours tendance à trouver les ennuis, bien que certains disent, pour sa défense, que les ennuis viennent à lui. Dumbledore devrait être un peu plus strict avec lui, vu qu'il n'a aucune limite apparemment. Vous êtes trop jeunes. Laissez les adultes s'en occuper. C'est trop dangereux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eloïse ! fit durement Snape.

\- A quel point ? insista-t-elle.

\- Mortel. Une arme est toujours dangereuse.

\- Le joyau est une arme ?

\- Eloïse ! répéta-t-il.

\- Pardon.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, idiote. C'est simplement trop dangereux pour eux, et pour toi aussi. L'Ordre recherche le joyau et nous avons déjà risqué deux vies. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semble être également à sa recherche.

\- J'espère que ça ira pour l'Ordre, fit-elle. Pour vous.

Eloïse n'avait aucune envie que des personnes meures. Déjà qu'elle ne connaissait pas grand monde…

\- Le prochain week-end ce sera à mon tour, annonça-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meures ! lâcha-t-elle, ne se rendant compte que trop tard du tutoiement.

\- Gentil, fit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Il se doutait qu'elle n'aimerait pas cette information. De toutes les personnes qu'elle côtoyait depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, il lui semblait étrangement évident que Flitwick et lui comptaient pour elle.

\- Euh, que vous mourriez, pardon, s'excusa-t-elle ahurie par sa propre réaction.

\- Stop avec les pardons à toutes les sauces, miss. Je ne mourrai pas, stupide fille.

Elle détourna les yeux puis continua son assiette alors que Snape soupirait. Qu'allait-il faire ?

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Le week-end passa tranquillement. La jeune fille reprenait un peu de forces et mangeait sous la surveillance de Snape. Le lundi, elle rejoignit la Grande Salle un peu plus tôt que les autres, comme à son habitude.

\- Et, la nouvelle ! fit un grand garçon roux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Enchanté aussi, moi c'est Fred, et lui c'est George.

\- Jumeaux ?

\- Ça se voit ?

\- Non, pas du tout, répondit Eloïse en esquissant un sourire.

\- Hermione t'attend à table, fit le dénommé George.

Elle le remercia puis alla rejoindre le petit groupe de Gryffonds.

\- Où étais-tu ce week-end ? demanda Ron, méfiant.

\- Ca ne t'intéressera pas, répondit-elle d'un ton sec. Par contre, j'ai des infos pour vous.

Elle expliqua donc aux trois jeunes ce qu'elle avait appris en faisant bien attention de ne pas dévoiler ses sources et leur fit promettre de n'en parler à personne.

\- Tu penses que Snape cherche aussi ce truc ?

\- Non. Il n'a pas que ça à faire je pense ! Peut-être pour aider Dumbledore, mais bon.

\- C'est un mangemort ! s'écria Ron.

\- Dumbledore a dit à Harry qu'il n'était pas plus mangemort que lui, remarqua Hermione.

\- Il n'aime pas Harry, il n'aime que sa maison, rajouta Ron.

\- Tu aimes Poufsouffle ? Serdaigle ? Serpentard ? fit Eloïse.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Et puis quoi encore !

\- Alors tu n'as rien à reprocher à Snape. Tu es comme lui, tu affectionnes plus ta maison que les autres et c'est normal, c'est humain.

\- Snape n'est pas humain, fit Harry.

\- Tout dépend du point de vue, répondit Eloïse.

\- Tu trouves ce prof humain ? s'étrangla presque Hermione.

Eloïse leva les yeux au ciel. Voyaient-ils le mal partout ? Le monde n'était pas soit noir, soit blanc ! Elle pensait qu'ils étaient un peu plus… intelligents que ça, plutôt que de se méfier de tous ceux qui ne réagissent pas comme ils aimeraient. Le monde n'était pas rose ni bleu et il était temps qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Enfin. Il fallait se concentrer sur la recherche de l'Ordre.

\- Et tu sais à quoi peut servir un joyau à part pour des bijoux ?

\- Non Harry, mais on peut chercher dans des vieux livres de Potions ou de Sortilèges s'il y a quelque chose qui comprend une pierre de ce type, suggéra Eloïse.

\- Ca nous servirait à quoi ? dit Ron qui imaginait déjà la pile de livres s'élevant devant eux.

\- On pourrait savoir comment cette pierre peut devenir une arme, répondit Hermione.

\- Comme la Pierre Philosophale ?

\- Non, ce n'était pas une arme ça, intervint Eloïse. C'est un moyen de prolonger la durée de vie. Et la dernière a été détruite i ans.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Dumbledore est mon parrain, répondit-elle exaspérée. Il m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé avec Harry et Quirell.

En parlant de Dumbledore…

\- Mes enfants, un peu de silence s'il vous plaît !

Le brouhaha matinal s'arrêta doucement, et les yeux encore à moitié endormis de l'école se fixèrent peu à peu sur le Directeur.

\- Bien. Les cours ont repris depuis deux semaines et le Quidditch depuis une semaine. J'espère que votre année a bien débuté, et si j'ai bien vu les Sabliers ce matin, Serpentard domine toute les maisons avec déjà 155 points à son actif. Bravo jeunes gens !

Personne n'applaudit – bien sûr – parmi les élèves. Les Serpents arboraient par contre un sourire heureux et fier. Eloïse les envia quelques secondes, car ils semblaient bien plus soudés que les Gryffons qui n'étaient fait que de petits groupes d'amis bien distincts.

\- Cette année nous aurons la chance d'accueillir un grand évènement, qui fera certainement de l'ombre à la coupe de Quidditch qui n'aura pas lieue cette année.

Le brouhaha reprit de plus belle. Annuler le Quidditch ? Et puis quoi encore ?!

\- Silence ! fit Dumbledore d'une voix plus dure.

\- Cette année aura lieu, comme me l'a annoncé le Ministère l'an dernier, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !

Une grande phrase qui resta… une phrase.

\- C'est quoi, ce tournoi ? fit Harry.

\- Attends, fit Ron. LE tournoi ?

\- Apparemment oui, mais c'est quoi ce truc ? fit rapidement un autre de la table.

Dumbledore reprit son discours, recouvrant les paroles des autres élèves qui avaient déjà recommencé à discuter.

\- Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est une sorte de concours qui réunira trois champions des trois écoles les mieux réputées d'Europe. Cette année, le Tournoi se passera ici, à Poudlard, avec les écoles de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons. Attention, ce Tournoi n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Les étapes que doivent surmonter les champions peuvent être mortelles. Leurs capacités magiques seront poussées jusqu'au bout, leur aptitude à réagir au danger sera évaluée et leur vie sera en jeu. Le Champion devra avoir un certain pouvoir de déduction ainsi qu'une aptitude à rester calme dans toutes sortes de situation.

De par les règles très strictes du Tournoi, il a été décidé par le Ministère de la Magie, que seuls les élèves de plus de dix-sept ans pourrons participer.

Les voix des élèves firent encore plus de bruit dans la Grande Salle et plusieurs n'écoutèrent pas le reste du discours directorial.

L'annulation de la Coupe de Quidditch ne semblait plus déranger qui que ce soit, car tous les esprits étaient fixés sur le futur Tournoi qui devait commencer en novembre.

Ron semblait déçu qu'il ne puisse pas concourir, mais Eloïse l'y voyait mal. Elle sourit à l'idée de voir Ron se faire attaquer par une araignée géante – elle avait vu son regard lors du dernier cours de Hagrid sur les différentes sortes d'araignées.

Les élèves se dispersèrent après l'annonce de l'arrivée de délégations début octobre. Eloïse prit son sac et se dirigea vers les cachots, pour les deux premières heures.

Le trio avait, dès la fameuse annonce, recommencé à l'ignorer et seuls les jumeaux Weasley avaient tenté de la faire rire. Elle devait avouer qu'ils étaient sympas.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Eloïse s'était brièvement retournée lorsque Harry lui posa une question, ce qui mit Snape dans une colère noire. Le professeur des Cachots semblait être d'une humeur atroce, pire que d'habitude. Le cours fut un désastre total, mis à part pour Drago et Eloïse qui devaient travailler ensemble. Malfoy avait apparemment oublié ses armes de guerre contre Gryffondor dans son dortoir, car il accepta sans geindre de devoir travailler avec elle. Il avait l'air fatigué, aussi. Ce fut le seul groupe de la classe à n'avoir pas fait exploser son chaudron, ce qui valu vingt points à Serpentard pour le duo.

Eloïse ne releva pas qu'elle était chez les Rouge et Or, qui eux n'avaient rien remarqué, trop absorbés par les bulles vertes qui tâchaient leurs vêtements.

\- Ca leur apprendra ! fit Pansy.

\- Je trouve que le vert va très bien à Harry, fit Eloïse.

Pansy explosa de rire.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Si ! Et regarde, Granger.

Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de se défaire d'une tâche verte sur le bout du nez.

\- Ce n'est pas chouette de se moquer, fit Eloïse, mais ça fait du bien.

Elle partit dans un fou rire avec Zabini et Parkinson, alors que Drago les regardait comme s'ils avaient perdu la tête.

Les élèves quittèrent la salle vingt minutes plus tard.

\- Miss Dumbledore ?

Eloïse se retourna vers Snape et son sourire s'effaça. Il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

\- Vous aurez une retenue ce soir, pour avoir discuté avec Potter pendant le cours.

\- Je n'ai pas disc…

\- Deux heures, ou plus ?

\- Très bien monsieur.

\- Dehors maintenant.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Serpents préférés

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

 **De bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous et à toutes !**

Et encore merci à Shiro'Akuma-513z pour la correction et l'aide donnée !

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

 **Semaine du 19 septembre.**

 **Chapitre 10 : Serpents indécis**

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

 _\- Vous aurez une retenue ce soir, pour avoir discuté avec Potter pendant le cours._

 _\- Je n'ai pas disc…_

 _\- Deux heures, ou plus ?_

 _\- Très bien monsieur._

 _\- Dehors maintenant._

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Eloïse était fatiguée. La journée s'était mieux déroulée que la semaine précédente, et même si les Gryffons continuaient à être imprévisibles, certains Serpentard riaient de temps à autres avec elle de leur malchance.

La fin de la journée avait été assez marrante, et cette fois-ci, ce fut Hermione et Parkinson qui rirent durant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Hermione riait aux grimaces de Harry, et Parkinson essayait de déconcentrer Malfoy sans pour autant y arriver. Leur professeur, lui, continuait à enseigner toutes sortes de choses sur les Gobelins qui n'intéressaient plus aucun élève depuis la deuxième année.

Vers dix-huit heures, Eloïse dû se rendre dans le bureau de Snape pour sa retenue dont elle ne comprenait toujours pas la raison. Elle se dirigea lentement vers les cachots et frappa deux légers coups à la lourde porte du bureau de Snape.

\- Que te voulait Potter ? fit une voix agressive.

\- De l'encre monsieur.

Et c'était la vérité, il le savait bien. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de fermer la porte derrière son élève.

\- Nous n'avons pas décidé de l'endroit où tu dormiras ce soir, continua Snape.

Ce changement de ton et de sujet prit Eloïse de court.

\- Je vous laisse décider.

\- Dans ce cas, il serait préférable que… hésita le professeur. Que je demande l'avis au professeur Dumbledore.

Étonnée, elle haussa un sourcil interrogatif alors que Dumbledore venait d'entrer sans frapper à la porte dans le bureau du Directeur des Serpents.

\- Vous vouliez me parler, Severus ?

Dumbledore était entré joyeusement dans le bureau et observa les lieux d'un regard pétillant.

\- Oui, en effet. J'ai eu des nouvelles de Kingsley.

\- Ah ?

\- Ce message, pour vous.

Il tendit une enveloppe au directeur qui l'ouvrit et lu avec attention.

\- Très bien, merci Severus. Nous ferons une réunion demain soir dans mon bureau.

\- D'accord.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Nous n'avons pas décidé où cette jeune fille passera la semaine.

\- Il semble évident qu'elle reste chez vous, Severus.

\- Evident ? questionna le professeur en haussant un sourcil.

\- A moins que cela ne vous pose problème bien entendu.

\- Du tout.

\- Dans ce cas, reprit le directeur, chère filleule tu restes jusque vendredi avec Severus. Ensuite, le week-end tu m'accompagneras à Slaitown.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne serai pas au château, Severus non plus. Et je doute qu'un enseignant te prenne aussi bien en charge. Je préfère te savoir en réelle sécurité, donc soit avec Severus soit avec moi.

\- D'accord.

\- Sur-ce, à plus tard les enfants, fit Dumbledore en dévisageant le professeur de Potions. Pour sa retenue Severus, apprenez-lui la Potion Solanum, ça pourrait lui être utile, rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil vers Eloïse.

Elle le regarda sortir et se tourna à nouveau vers Snape qui préparait déjà un chaudron. La soirée promettait d'être… instructive.

\- Si Potter te demande encore où tu es au lieu de te rendre en Salle Commune tu lui répondras que tu es chez ton parrain, c'est préférable.

Ils commencèrent donc à travailler. Elle se dit que cela aurait pu être pire. Faire une potion en compagnie de Snape seul était légèrement plus agréable que de le faire en classe, sous les remarques déplacées et simplement méchantes. Ils se dirigèrent vers une salle à l'arrière, un énième laboratoire de potion, et la jeune fille écouta patiemment son professeur.

Il lui expliqua les propriétés et la façon de procéder pour réussir cette potion. Après la seconde étape, il fallait rajouter de la poudre de sauge et des feuilles de lavande en touchant le liquide du bout de la baguette tout en récitant quelques mots latins à voix basse. L'enseignement leur prit plusieurs heures.

Ils sortirent tard du bureau, et Snape l'amena à l'appartement.

\- Tu as du travail pour demain ?

\- Pour demain non, normalement.

\- Bien. Tu peux donc te reposer un peu sur le canapé, je vais préparer le repas.

\- Merci monsieur.

\- Pas de remerciements, si je ne te nourris pas, Dumbledore m'étripera, lança le professeur étrangement rieur.

Elle sourit doucement puis s'assit sur le canapé, sortant un livre de son sac.

Après cinq minutes, une bonne odeur la sortit de son livre et elle alla rejoindre son professeur pour manger. Il se faisait tard, et elle alla dormir. Snape la regarda un peu, discrètement, dormir dans la chambre. Il voulait être sûr qu'elle passerait une bonne nuit.

Avec la méfiance de Lupin et Black qu'il voyait de temps à autre – contre son gré bien entendu – et le fait que Dumbledore prenne de plus en plus de libertés, cela ne promettait rien de bon. Et ce Tournoi… était-ce réellement nécessaire de revalider cette histoire de contrat magique qui avait été aboli depuis plusieurs décennies alors que les menaces d'un Mage Noir se faisaient de plus en plus réelles et ce, au sein même du Château ?

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Le lendemain fut aussi distrayant pour Eloïse que pour les autres élèves. Elle avait toujours plus de travail à faire en plus des cours, car son niveau n'était pas partout le même, mais elle s'en sortait. Les cours de métamorphoses étaient intéressants, mais elle avait du mal à effectuer les sortilèges de transformation.

\- Hé, Dumbledore !

\- Eloïse.

\- Euh… fit Parkinson. On n'est pas habitué à appeler les élèves des autres maisons par leur prénom.

\- Je m'appelle Eloïse. S'il te plaît.

\- Ok, ok. Moi c'est Pansy. Dis, j'ai vu que tu as des soucis en méta', si tu veux je peux t'apprendre à changer un caillou en une mouche.

\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça, fit Eloïse étonnée.

\- On a deux heures de pause, et les autres préparent un plan machiavélique contre les jumeaux Weasley.

\- Ok, mais tu veux quoi en échange ?

Les Serpentards ne faisaient rien sans rien après tout.

\- Rien, à part peut-être que l'on mette nos maisons de côté et que l'on devienne amies.

\- Oui, donc rien en fait, rit Eloïse.

Pansy secoua la tête en riant à son tour.

\- Non mais, tu as l'air sympa, et ta maison est bourrée d'idiots qui t'ignorent. Dommage que tu ne sois pas venue chez nous !

\- Ils ne sont pas tous idiots, mais oui je n'ai pas vraiment eu de chance.

\- Certains sont trop dans leur trip de la séparation des maisons, rajouta Pansy.

\- Dumbledore veut ca, je crois.

\- Ah, toi aussi tu crois ca ? Tu t'entendrais bien avec Blaise.

\- Blaise ?

\- Zabini.

\- Ah ok. Oui enfin je ne sais pas, mais j'ai l'impression que tout le monde pense que Serpentard est la maison du Mal en personne. Alors que, si je me souviens bien, la Magie dite « blanche » peut faire autant de mal que la soi-disant magie noire.

\- Tu t'entendrais vraiment bien avec Blaise, rigola Pansy. Mais je suis de cet avis aussi. Mon père disait, avant que je rentre à Poudlard, qu'au temps de son grand-père les maisons n'avaient pas autant d'importance mis à part pour l'esprit d'équipe et de concurrence. Il n'y avait pas de discrimination.

\- Oui, Snape disait qu'avant que Tom Jedusor arrive au Château, les maisons n'étaient pas autant les unes contre les autres.

\- Attends, Snape ? Tu parles avec Snape ?

\- Pendant ma retenue d'hier, fit Eloïse comme si de rien n'était.

\- Ah, et c'est qui ce Tom ?

\- Celui que vous appelez « vous-savez-qui » fit Eloïse, légèrement perdue par la tournure de la conversation.

\- Ok, j'avoue que je ne savais pas qu'il s'appelait comme ça… Tu n'es là que depuis quelques semaines et tu en sais plus que nous !

\- Tu veux m'espionner en fait, avoue, fit Eloïse en riant.

Elle savait qu'elle devait faire attention, mais Snape lui avait donné des noms d'élèves avec lesquels elle pouvait discuter sans souci. Et Pansy en faisait partie. A croire que Snape lui-même ait demandé à ses serpents de lui tenir compagnie.

\- Non, promis, fit Pansy qui redevint plus sérieuse. C'est juste que personne ne te connaît ici, et c'est étrange que la filleule du directeur soit aussi discrète et invisible.

\- Je ferais de l'ombre à Harry Potter sinon !

\- Lui non plus n'est pas bien méchant, d'ailleurs. Mais le Weasley qui traine toujours avec lui a des idées bien ancrées dans son cerveau et ça ne donne pas toujours des résultats beaux à voir.

\- Ils ne me parlent pas de toute façon, ou le moins possible. Ginny et les jumeaux sont sympas, et j'ai déjà parlé deux ou trois fois avec Hermione mais c'est tout.

\- Tu sais s'il y a des candidats pour le Tournoi dans ta maison ? fit Blaise en arrivant dans la salle de classe vide que squattaient les deux jeunes filles.

\- Non, j'avoue que j'ai eu autre chose à penser qu'au Quidditch et au Tournoi.

\- Ah ?

\- Je n'ai pas un bon niveau en cours, la plupart des choses que je connais maintenant, je les ai appris durant les grandes vacances.

\- Ah ok, j'aurais pensé que Dumbledore t'enseignait depuis que tu étais toute jeune, fit Blaise étonné.

\- Pas du tout, non.

Pansy changea rapidement de sujet, voyant qu'Eloïse ne semblait pas à l'aise à trop parler de sa vie privée et ne voulant pas perdre l'occasion de se rapprocher d'elle. Elle avait l'air gentille, mais bien trop discrète. Pas qu'elle s'inquiétât pour la filleule de Dumbledore, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle s'entendrait bien avec cette gryffondor-là.

Les jours passèrent et Eloïse se rapprocha doucement de Théodore Nott, qui semblait être pire qu'un rat de bibliothèque, ainsi que de Pansy et Blaise. Ils passèrent quelques temps dans des salles de classe vide, discutant de traditions sorcières et de l'actualité du monde. Eloïse les appréciait et profitait de ces moments de détente, loin des regards étranges que lui lançaient les membres de sa maison.

Le jeudi soir, alors qu'Eloïse travaillait à la bibliothèque sur un devoir en Botanique, Hermione demanda si elle pouvait se joindre à elle.

\- Bien sûr, il reste une chaise de libre. Ça va ?

\- Oui, merci. Tu travailles sur quoi ?

\- Botanique.

Elle commençait à apprécier cette matière, d'autant plus que Neville et Théo – qui revinrent au même moment des rayons poussiéreux avec chacun quatre ou cinq livres – pouvaient en débattre pendant des heures.

Les deux garçons, aussi renfermés l'un que l'autre, ne s'étaient rapprochés que par le fruit du hasard alors qu'Eloïse avait demandé de l'aide à Neville et que Théo préféra s'installer à leur table qu'à celle de deux gryffondors.

\- Ah, vous êtes là, fit Hermione en se décalant un peu.

\- Dois-je partir ? demanda Théodore, incertain.

\- Pour moi non, fit Eloïse en interrogeant Hermione du regard.

\- Non c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. Harry et Ron n'arrêtent pas de parler du Tournoi, et pas moyen de se concentrer dans la Salle Commune.

Eloïse regarda Hermione en souriant, elle n'avait pas besoin de se justifier. Ils étaient là pour travailler et éventuellement s'entraider. Pas pour rendre compte de chaque mouvement.

La fin de semaine arriva donc assez rapidement, certains professeurs donnaient beaucoup de devoirs malgré le futur Tournoi, et si on réfléchissait bien, c'était certainement pour éviter trop de débordements de la part des élèves.

Harry et Ron ne souhaitaient toujours pas parler à Eloïse et elle s'y habitua. Hermione ne lui adressa quelques mots que lors des heures passées à la Bibliothèque, ou encore rapidement avant l'entrée en classe.

McGonagall l'ignorait encore et toujours, et ne l'interrogeait jamais en classe alors qu'elle levait la main presqu'autant qu'Hermione.

Le professeur de Sortilèges lui donnait des livres d'Histoire des Sorts, pour qu'elle puisse comprendre certains gestes plus complexes car elle était en avance sur les autres grâce à l'enseignement avancé de Snape durant les vacances et les venues régulières de Flitwick au château. Snape s'était absenté une journée où il n'avait aucun cours, et Dumbledore avait daigné discuter avec Eloïse quelques minutes.

Il la félicita pour son avancée en Sortilèges et lui expliqua le déroulement du week-end.

\- Bien, ce soir tu prendras ton sac, fit Dumbledore après le repas du vendredi midi, et tu me rejoindras dans mon bureau. Nous partirons aux alentours de vingt heures.

\- D'accord. Et… le professeur Snape ?

\- Il partira dans la nuit. Le professeur McGonagall est au courant de nos départs et surveillera le château avec le professeur Lupin et le professeur Flitwick.

\- Ok.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.


	11. Chapitre 11 : à la maison

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

 **Week-end du 24 et 25 septembre 1994.**

 **Chapitre 11 : « à la maison »**

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

 _\- Bien, ce soir tu prendras ton sac, fit Dumbledore après le repas du vendredi midi, et tu me rejoindras dans mon bureau. Nous partirons aux alentours de vingt heures._

 _\- D'accord. Et… le professeur Snape ?_

 _\- Il partira dans la nuit. Le professeur McGonagall est au courant de nos départs et surveillera le château avec le professeur Lupin et le professeur Flitwick._

 _\- Ok._

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Un château s'élevait au-dessus d'une forêt dense. L'homme en noir s'était faufilé parmi des rochers imposants, et marchait dorénavant sur un chemin chaotique. La pluie mouillait sa cape verte foncée, et l'alourdissait. Il accéléra le pas. Il avait quitté l'Ecosse depuis trois heures déjà, et la nuit ne semblait pas vouloir quitter l'atmosphère.

Il empoigna fermement sa baguette, prêt à se défendre à tout moment en cas d'attaque.

La forêt qu'il traversait était surveillée par des centaines, peut-être même des milliers de créatures et d'Êtres de toutes sortes dont même Dumbledore n'avait pas idée. Mais comme il savait à peu près où il mettait les pieds, et qu'il ne venait pas en ennemi – loin de là – il savait qu'il toucherait son but. Mais il n'imaginait pas le temps que cela lui prendrait.

Des petites montées, puis descentes au milieu de feuilles toutes plus humides les unes que les autres. Des petits ruisseaux qui lui barraient la route. Il avait aussi fait la connaissance d'un Elfe des Bois qui l'avait laissé passer sans poser de questions.

Ce merveilleux domaine était à l'abandon depuis plusieurs années, mais il lui semblait que la nature avait continué son travail. Et la Magie, aussi.

Il devait atteindre le château sans se faire remarquer, et ce fut un travail ardu. Trempé jusqu'aux os malgré les sortilèges d'imperméabilité, il vit une luciole bleue qui s'arrêta près d'un tas de feuilles. Un mur de pierres apparu alors sous des centaines de feuilles de lierre. L'homme fit un dessin du bout de sa baguette, laissant échapper une brume dorée. Une vieille porte en bois se découpa dans le mur et le laissa entrer. L'odeur du renfermé lui piqua violemment le nez.

Après quelques dizaines de marches, il frappa trois coups à une porte. Il était enfin arrivé.

\- Entrez.

D'un pas sûr, il entra dans une pièce qui différait totalement avec ce qu'il avait pu voir en arrivant dans ce domaine. Les murs étaient beiges, accompagnés de feuilles vertes et bleues qui grimpaient au plafond. Des bougies étaient disposées un peu partout sur des étagères et un feu bleuté brûlait tranquillement dans une grande cheminée.

\- Vous êtes venu sous la demande d'Albus Dumbledore, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Mot de passe ?

\- Errare Humanum Est.

\- Correct. Asseyez-vous.

Il s'exécuta et sorti une liasse de parchemins qu'il tendit au vieux personnage derrière le bureau.

\- J'étais dans la même école qu'Albus, à l'époque, commença-t-il. Et j'ai dû m'installer ici, m'occuper de ce domaine à l'abandon. Nous prévoyons d'en faire une école car les élèves de ce pays vont tous en Russie, ou Autriche. Mais avec la peur constante que Vous-Savez-Qui revienne, le projet est en suspens.

\- Je comprends.

\- La forêt qui nous entoure nous protège et est elle-même protégée par beaucoup de créatures. J'espère qu'elles ne vous ont pas importuné ? Je les ai prévenues de votre arrivée.

\- Non, du tout.

\- Très bien. Une des familles Royales les plus puissantes et anciennes du Pays souhaite rajouter encore quelques protections, malgré la puissance de celles déjà en place.

\- L'endroit est-il déjà caché au monde Moldu ?

\- Depuis des milliers d'années, mon cher. Même aux yeux des sorciers indésirables.

Il y avait encore énormément de travail pour mener à bien ce projet, et ils en étaient conscients. Mais l'homme n'était pas venu pour ça. Pas du tout.

\- Pour les informations et les questions d'Albus présentes sur ces documents, je peux vous donner ce grimoire car je n'en ai plus besoin. Il sera plus utile à l'Ordre qu'à moi.

\- Pourquoi ne pas rejoindre l'Ordre ?

\- Je suis trop âgé, jeune homme. Et je n'ai pas envie de me battre. Je vous demanderai donc de donner ce grimoire à Albus, il saura le décrypter selon notre histoire favorite quand nous étions enfants. Il s'en souviendra très certainement. Les futurs professeurs de ce château viennent dans une dizaine de minutes, vous pourrez assister à notre réunion.

\- En quoi consiste-t-elle ?

\- En l'organisation éventuelle du château en cas de crise si nous venions à avoir besoin d'un lieu de refuge pour des élèves et d'éventuelles familles. Je vous serai reconnaissant si vous pouviez leur expliquer le fonctionnement de Poudlard.

\- Bien entendu.

\- J'ai également des documents sur ce que vous recherchez, d'éventuelles pistes. Voici.

\- Merci, monsieur Wenzel.

\- De rien. C'est bien une des rares choses que je me sens capable de faire. Par ailleurs, certaines de mes connaissances partirons bientôt, avec plusieurs gardiens – que vous appelez Aurors, je crois, en Angleterre – pour participer à des combats dans le Monde entier. Car j'espère que vous en êtes conscient, mais votre Mage Noir n'est pas le seul à avoir la folie des grandeurs. Beaucoup d'autres tentent de mettre la civilisation en péril.

\- Oui, c'est bien vrai, fit Severus.

Il avait en effet tendance à oublier que d'autres pays aussi étaient dans cette difficulté. Bien que l'Angleterre soit connue pour son manque de vigilance au sein même de son Ministère les années précédentes.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Dumbledore et Eloïse étaient arrivés dans un Manoir, à proximité de Londres. Eloïse s'était installée dans le salon bleu et doré alors que son parrain écrivait du courrier. C'était la première fois qu'elle passait du temps avec lui, depuis son arrivée. Et elle n'était pas réellement à l'aise.

Il l'observait de temps en temps, par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

\- C'est votre maison, ici ?

Elle souhaitait combler le silence qu'elle trouvait pesant. Elle ne le connaissait pour ainsi dire pas du tout, et passer le week-end avec lui l'angoissait un peu. Alors qu'il semblait si gentil.

\- Une de mes demeures, oui. Et s'il-te-plaît, appelle-moi Albus et dis-moi tu.

\- J'ai du mal.

\- J'ai remarqué. Mais malgré le peu de temps que je peux t'accorder, tu es ma filleule et je tiens à ce que ce soit un peu plus… familier entre nous, disons.

\- D'accord.

\- Bien. Du chocolat chaud, ça te plairait ?

\- Oui, volontiers !

\- Harry t'a demandé des renseignements concernant le joyau, n'est-ce pas ? demanda son parrain après avoir servi le chocolat.

\- Oui.

\- Je m'en doutais. Je m'y attendais, même.

\- C'était le but ?

\- Un peu.

Elle s'en était douté.

\- Peut-être que miss Granger aura de bonnes idées.

\- Un peu dangereux.

\- De faire travailler le cerveau de plus jeunes ?

\- Je sais pas. D'après le professeur Snape, Harry est assez... imprudent.

\- Oui, mais il le fallait, je pense. C'est arrivé comme ça, je n'y étais pour rien. Et il y aura bien un moment où Tom Jedusor voudra être face à face avec Harry. Réellement.

Bien entendu, mais il aurait pu le préparer autrement à cette situation délicate. Il savait très certainement que laisser une pierre philosophale dans un lieu qui grouille d'enfants pouvait être imprudent. Peut-être qu'en effet, pour la Chambre, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mais il aurait dû – du moins quelqu'un aurait dû – voir que quelque chose clochait avec Ginny. Pour Black, elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Snape lui avait étonnamment résumé son cas, en lui ordonnant de garder cela pour elle. Il lui avait aussi annoncé qu'il devrait lui donner des leçons d'occlumancie et de légilimancie.

\- Oui. Mais il est jeune, nous sommes jeunes.

\- Le but de Voldemort est de tuer Harry, Eloïse. Il n'attendra pas qu'il ait atteint la majorité.

\- Certes. Mais pourquoi ne pas l'entraîner à combattre ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore réussi à lui annoncer qu'il risque de mourir et que Voldemort le recherche.

\- Prophétie ?

\- Oui.

\- Pffff… lâcha Eloïse.

\- L'un d'eux doit mourir.

\- Et il est trop jeune pour comprendre.

\- Oui. Et je me suis attaché à ce petit.

\- Plus qu'à moi, je le sais, fit-elle sur un ton moqueur.

\- Mais non.

\- Si. Tu le vois bien plus souvent, et je passe mon temps chez le professeur de Potions.

\- Ça te dérange ?

\- Non. J'y suis bien.

Il la regarda, en souriant. La soirée fut courte et Eloïse alla se coucher tôt.

Le samedi matin, elle put découvrir le petit jardin à l'arrière du terrain malgré la pluie. Le temps se dégradait d'heures en heures, et elle passa le reste de la matinée devant la fenêtre à lire et à faire ses devoirs. Elle était contente, dans un sens, d'avoir quitté Poudlard même le temps d'un week-end. Elle n'avait jamais aimé tout ce qui se rapprochait d'un internat. Alors avoir une petite pause comme ça, lui faisait du bien.

Son parrain n'apparût guère de la matinée et elle s'ennuya un peu. Mais la maison était belle et spacieuse. Elle entendit des pas à l'étage aux alentours de douze heures. Ils allaient certainement bientôt manger.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

L'école de magie d'Angleterre s'était, quant à elle, endormie paisiblement. Tous les élèves s'étaient rendus un peu plus tôt dans leurs dortoirs et McGonagall faisait le tour des couloirs ainsi que deux Préfets. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le directeur s'absentait, et ce sentiment d'insécurité gagnait à chaque fois le cœur de la sous-directrice.

Harry, Ron et Hermione lisaient les livres recommandés par Eloïse depuis plusieurs jours déjà, et Hermione pensait avoir trouvé une piste. Dommage qu'Eloïse soit restée introuvable lors du repas, elle lui en aurait volontiers parlé même sous le regard mécontent de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ilanie Merkwey semblait être mariée à un ancien employé du Ministère de la Magie. Son mari était un des responsables du département de protection des Moldus à l'époque et avait rencontré cette femme qui s'intéressait énormément à tout ce qui semblait avoir l'air « _anormal_ ». Elle travaillait dans une bijouterie Moldue à Londres, qui prit feu durant l'hiver 1954. Le propriétaire du magasin fut déclaré introuvable auprès des autorités, et Ilanie se retrouva sans travail. Elle resta alors à son domicile. Une grande maison au bord d'un fleuve. La maison était assez belle et ornée d'un triangle vert au-dessus de la porte d'entrée. Ce triangle était présent également dans chaque pièce de la maison, et était en réalité des joyaux d'émeraude très recherchés venus d'Autriche et datant de l'époque romaine, d'après le livre. Mais il y avait plusieurs variations selon les livres. Ce qui était certain par ailleurs, c'était que cette Ilanie portait un de ces fameux joyaux autour du cou, et les livres qu'Hermione avait trouvés disaient qu'elle ne s'en séparait jamais. Une seule fois, lors d'un combat, son collier lui fut arraché violemment et elle mourut. La cause du décès n'avait pas été trouvée. Aucun sortilège impardonnable apparent n'avait touché cette femme. Certains émirent l'idée que le joyau devait contenir une potion ou une substance toxique, ayant eu pour effet, lors de sa chute, d'intoxiquer sa porteuse. Mais les joyaux restaient introuvables et plus personne n'en parla. Le dossier fut clos et classé aux archives.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Le citron !

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Merci pour les followers, favoris, commentaires et messages privés !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2017 et plein de bonnes choses.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

 **Week-end du 24 et 25 septembre 1994, suite.**

 **Chapitre 12 : Le citron !**

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

 _Mais les joyaux restaient introuvables et plus personne n'en parla. Le dossier fut clos et classé aux archives._

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Du côté d'Eloïse, le week-end paru long et ennuyeux. Elle aurait peut-être apprécié avoir des nouvelles du professeur de Potions, bien qu'en y réfléchissant bien, cela n'avait aucun sens. Son parrain travaillait sans relâche en mangeant ses bonbons favoris alors qu'elle en terminait les réserves de thé au citron.

Elle relisait ses cours et terminait les devoirs qu'elle avait pour la semaine.

\- Besoin d'aide pour les cours de Métamorphose ?

\- J'aimerais bien, oui, je ne comprends pas tout.

\- Bien, sur quoi Minerva vous fait travailler en ce moment ?

\- La matérialisation d'un liquide.

\- Ah, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, très intéressant, fit Dumbledore en se levant de son bureau.

\- Je le trouve un peu compliqué.

\- Il l'est. Mais pour bien comprendre la démarche à suivre pour les gestes à effectuer lors du lancement du sortilège, il me semble qu'apprendre l'origine et le principe même de chaque mouvement est important. Cela pourrait t'aider, certainement. Minerva vous l'a certainement expliqué, non ?

\- Oui, durant la dernière heure mais je n'ai pas compris et elle ne répond jamais à mes questions.

\- Suis-moi dans la cuisine, je vais t'expliquer.

Trois bols furent disposés sur le plan de travail. Chacun de couleur différente et contenant un liquide différent. Selon le liquide, l'accentuation des mots changeait et s'il était plus compact le geste devait être plus vif. Eloïse écouta les conseils et s'exerça, jusqu'à faire apparaitre un cube de verre à partir d'un reste de yaourt.

\- Très bien ! s'écria joyeusement Albus. Severus a raison, tu apprends très rapidement. C'est très bien.

\- Merci.

\- Tes parents seraient fiers de toi.

Elle le regarda un instant, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle ne les connaissait pas, et avait juste entendu que sa mère était décédée. La phrase lui semblait quelque peu déplacée mais Albus ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

\- Bien, Severus ne devrait plus tarder.

\- Il vient ?

\- Oui, si la mission s'est bien passée et qu'il est ponctuel, ...

Des bruits de clés l'interrompirent. La jeune fille s'était précipitée vers le hall d'entrée où elle vit entrer un homme trempé et épuisé. Elle tendit le bras pour prendre la lourde cape et la fit sécher.

\- Bonsoir Albus.

\- Alors ?

\- Tenez, des encyclopédies, grimoires, et un courrier pour vous.

\- Merci. A-t'il accepté ?

\- Oui. Mais il ne souhaite pas se battre.

\- Je peux comprendre, mais ses connaissances nous seront déjà d'une grande aide.

\- Vous allez bien, professeur ? fit la voix hésitante d'Eloïse.

Il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et le visage creusé par la fatigue. Il regarda la jeune fille, haussant un sourcil comme il aimait le faire pour intimider ses élèves.

\- Oui.

Elle hésita à s'asseoir avec eux, mais un hochement de tête de son parrain lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait quitter la pièce.

Cependant, une créature dorée atterrit sur le tapis à la seconde même où Eloïse s'apprêtait – lentement – à quitter des yeux les deux adultes et sortir du salon. La voix paniquée d'un professeur retentit dans la pièce.

" _Les protections du château s'affaiblissent. Les élèves sont dans leurs dortoirs. Nous ne savons pas quoi faire, je pense que le château est attaqué mais nous ne voyons rien, il fait trop sombre. Venez, vite ! Nous vous attendons devant votre bureau._ "

Le chat argenté disparu, et les deux hommes se regardèrent.

\- On doit aller à Poudlard ? Maintenant ? fit Eloïse.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Eloïse, tu restes ici, fit Snape.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais ! gronda le professeur de Potions.

\- Bien. Allons-y Severus, ils nous attendent.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa la robe de son parrain lors du transplanage.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

\- Eloïse ! Tu ne pourrais pas obéir un peu à ton père ? s'énerva Dumbledore.

\- Hein ?

Le directeur du château leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit la porte du bureau dans lequel ils venaient d'arriver. Un groupe de professeurs entra.

\- Miss Dumbledore, allez dans votre dortoir, fit le professeur de Métamorphose.

\- Eloïse n'ira nulle part, intervint Dumbledore, toujours en colère contre sa filleule.

Sa voix dure avait surpris la plupart des enseignants et Severus haussa un sourcil. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Ce n'était pas si grave que ça qu'elle soit venue. En y réfléchissant, c'était une idée étrange de vouloir la laisser dans un endroit qu'elle connaissait à peine et sans adulte, de surcroît, pour la surveiller.

\- Je te déconseille de désobéir encore une fois, j'ai rarement vu Albus en colère, et je n'ai pas envie de revoir ça, alors obéis maintenant, souffla discrètement Snape.

\- De qui voulait-il parler en disant mon "père" ? lança-t-elle alors que Dumbledore regardait par la fenêtre les couleurs dorées qui volaient au-dessus du château.

\- Ma langue a fourché, Eloïse, répondit le directeur à haute voix. Si vous vouliez bien vous taire un instant, que l'on puisse comprendre ce qui se passe !

Elle regarda les professeurs puis alla s'adosser à un mur sous les regards dur de Snape et McGonagall qui la toisaient. Elle était devenue pâle et s'assit sur le sol froid.

\- Une chaise serait plus confortable, miss, fit Flitwick.

\- Eloïse, asseyez-vous sur une chaise, bon sang ! fit Lupin. Miss Dumbledore ?

\- Remus, venez s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Albus, votre filleule ne nous répond pas, fit McGonagall.

\- Pas important, fit Dumbledore. Elle n'a pas envie d'obéir ce soir, donc elle reste là où elle est. Ce qui se passe dehors est bien plus grave, par contre. Nous allons avoir besoin de quelques Aurors. Pouvez-vous contacter le Ministère, Minerva ?

\- Bien sûr. Tout de suite.

Le bureau directorial ressemblait à une petite fourmilière. Les enseignants regardaient les plans du château, et certains allèrent surveiller les dortoirs et mettre les élèves en sécurité dans une autre aile du château peu utilisée. Les Aurors et membres de l'Ordre sortirent en dernier du bureau, laissant Eloïse seule sur le sol en pierre, ou presque.

\- Severus, surveillez la petite, fit Dumbledore.

\- Mais je serai plus utile en bas, Albus. Vous le savez.

\- Oui, mais non. Vu son comportement depuis que vous êtes revenu en début de soirée, il est préférable que vous la surveilliez. Eloïse, fit-il en se tournant vers elle. Ne recommence plus jamais ça. Quand nous te disons de rester à un endroit, tu y restes. Compris ?

Elle leva la tête vers son parrain qui sortait du bureau.

\- Albus ? fit le professeur de Potions. Alb... trop tard, fit-il pour lui-même.

Les yeux de la jeune fille semblaient vides, grisâtres.

\- Miss Dumbledore ? commença le professeur, de sa voix dure et glaciale. Vous m'entendez ?

Pour toute réponse, elle porta sa main à son front. Une migraine semblait lui briser le crâne en deux, ses mains lui faisaient mal aussi, comme si on les lui coupait.

\- Eloïse ? fit une voix inquiète qu'elle avait du mal à reconnaitre.

Elle semblait chercher quelque chose... mais quoi ? Une main passa devant ses yeux, qu'elle agrippa de toutes ses forces. Sa tête, son dos... ses bras. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir. Elle sentit quelque chose caresser le dos de sa main droite, et grimaça de douleur. Une voix lointaine lui parlait, semblait dure et sèche comme une personne qui contient sa colère. Que se passait-il ?

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Quelques professeurs et Aurors étaient devant les grandes portes du château, baguettes levées.

Des filaments argentés filaient vers le ciel, semblant nourrir une des multiples protections magiques.

\- On dirait qu'ils abandonnent, lança un des Aurors.

\- Non, là-bas, à droite ! s'écria McGonagall.

Une fissure orangée se fit dans la multitude de couleurs présentes au-dessus d'eux. Fol Oeil commença à prononcer des chants en latin qui augmentaient la puissance de leurs sorts. Quelques minutes plus tard, le ciel redevint totalement normal, noir.

\- Je m'attendais à bien plus, fit Dumbledore.

\- Oui, moi aussi, fit Kingsley.

\- Il me semble que ce soit un avertissement de Tom, lança Dumbledore comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il allait faire le lendemain. Il faudra renforcer les protections.

\- Nous nous en occupons, professeur Dumbledore, fit Lupin.

\- Merci. Il est tard, ramenez les élèves dans leur dortoirs respectifs, il me reste encore du travail à faire.

Il monta rapidement les escaliers et retourna dans son bureau.

\- Severus ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Depuis que nous sommes revenus au château, Eloïse a un drôle de comportement. Elle s'accroche à mon bras et ne semble pas m'entendre.

\- Ses yeux... fit Dumbledore inquiet.

\- Sont parfaitement gris.

\- Il n'y a plus de risques pour le moment à l'extérieur.

\- C'était un avertissement ?

\- Oui Severus, comme vous le pensiez. Certainement.

Il s'accroupit à son tour, et fixa les yeux de sa filleule qui secoua vivement la tête.

\- Severus. J'ai eu confirmation de l'identité des parents d'Eloïse.

\- Très bien. Mais, ne devrions-nous pas l'amener à l'infirmerie ?

\- Non, ça passera, faites-lui boire ça, elle reviendra à elle dans une dizaine de minutes.

Le professeur s'exécuta, étonné.

\- C'est certainement dû à la fatigue, continua le directeur. Elle a énormément travaillé ce week-end. Elle voulait s'empêcher de penser à toi, je pense.

\- Pourquoi penser à moi ? fit ironiquement Severus.

\- Elle tient à toi, c'est indéniable. Mais reprenons. J'ai donc l'identité du père d'Eloïse.

\- Pourra-t-il s'en occuper ? Est-il en vie ?

\- Oui il est en vie. Et il est dans cette pièce.

\- Vous ? hésita le professeur de Potions.

\- Non. Et la mère de la petite est Lily Evans.

Severus interrogea le directeur du regard. Comment était-ce possible ?

\- Au mois de septembre 1978, peu avant que Lily et James Potter décident de se marier, Severus. Ne vous rappelez-vous pas ?

\- Si. Lily s'était disputée avec Potter, fit Severus avec hargne.

\- Et vous étiez là, pour la rassurer, la consoler. Elle vous a fait confiance, et ça faisait très longtemps que vous n'aviez pas passé de moments ensemble.

\- Depuis la sixième année, en effet. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Eloïse.

\- Elle est le fruit de cette nuit-là, Severus, fit Albus en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Impossible, il ne s'est rien passé. Et nous l'aurions tous remarqué si elle attendait un enfant !

Sa voix devenait tremblante, il commençait à paniquer intérieurement. Il ne se rappelait que du baiser volé à sa bien-aimée, et qu'ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, rien de plus.

\- Personne ne l'a su. Sauf moi. Mais je ne savais pas qui était le confident dont elle me parlait. Je l'ai aidée à cacher sa grossesse et elle a souhaité ne pas garder l'enfant même si cette décision la faisait énormément souffrir. James Potter n'a jamais été au courant de cette histoire. C'est donc votre fille, Severus, et il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.

Un léger mouvement rompit le silence qui s'était installé. Severus réfléchissait, ne comprenant pas, ne se souvenant pas de ce qui aurait pu se passer cette nuit-là...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? fit Eloïse, en plaquant sa main gauche sur son front.

\- C'est ce que nous nous demandons, fit le professeur de Potions, sortant de ses pensées et revenant près de la jeune élève.

\- La pièce est devenue sombre, j'entendais des voix au loin, rajouta difficilement Eloïse.

\- Non Eloïse, intervint Dumbledore. C'est une réaction que tu as faite au repas de ce soir, rajouta-t-il calmement.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu fais une allergie à un des ingrédients qu'il y avait dans le plat principal. Domisflictius. Comme ton père, d'ailleurs.

\- Mon père ?

Severus regarda le directeur, d'un regard semblant féroce sur l'instant.

\- Allez dormir, il est plus de minuit. Et il serait bien que cette jeune fille retrouve son dortoir dorénavant.

\- Albus, il serait peut-être...

\- Non. Pas maintenant. Bonne nuit, et bonne semaine, fit Dumbledore catégoriquement.

Ils sortirent en silence, et Eloïse tentait de suivre Snape qui marchait bien trop rapidement à son goût.

\- Où étiez-vous ce week-end ? demanda la jeune élève.

\- En Allemagne. Dans une future école de magie.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ?

\- En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ? coupa sèchement Snape. Allez vous coucher.

Le vouvoiement semblait forcé et Eloïse monta directement se coucher voyant la mauvaise humeur du professeur et ne souhaitant pas se disputer sur l'instant, trop fatiguée pour réfléchir. Elle ne releva pas non plus que Dumbledore venait indirectement de leur dire qu'elle ne devait plus dormir dans ses appartements, trop heureuse d'avoir une nuit de répit.

Snape, lui, la regarda monter, le fuir. Il l'avait cherché, pensa-t-il. Mais il aurait aimé en cet instant que le côté caractériel de la jeune fille la force à rester en bas et à le dévisager de ses beaux yeux verts... Mais elle semblait malheureusement avoir l'habitude de se faire traiter de la sorte et préférait certainement se plier aux ordres plutôt qu'envenimer la situation. Comme un vrai serpent en somme. Elle attendait patiemment de pouvoir donner son avis au bon moment.

Il secoua la tête et s'assis dans le canapé, repensant à Lily. Avoir une fille... Et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi Lily n'en avait-elle jamais parlé ? Avait-elle honte d'avoir un enfant avec lui ? Après tout… Ils s'étaient certes retrouvés, et légèrement pardonné. Mais… Et comment cela pouvait-il s'être produit ? L'aurait-elle... non c'était impossible. Ils n'avaient rien fait cette nuit-là. Quoi que, peut-être, en réfléchissant.

Severus Snape se torturait l'esprit, et une vague de rage montait en lui. Il décida de sortir, surveiller les couloirs du château au risque de tomber sur des Gryffondor ayant soif de découvrir le Château en pleine nuit et la colère du directeur de Serpentard.

Et ce fut ainsi que Ronald Weasley, accompagné de Harry Potter, se virent perdre cinquante points chacun dans un des couloirs du quatrième étage par un professeur des Potions exténué et qui contenait mal sa colère.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Emeraude

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

 **Encore un grand merci à ma correctrice !**

 **Les chapitres vont devenir un peu plus long - je fais de mon mieux pour, en tous cas. Il y aura un peu plus d'action dès la partie du mois de décembre dans la fiction. Un peu... même beaucoup plus, en fait.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

 **Semaine du 26 septembre au 14 octobre 1994.**

 **Chapitre 13 : Émeraude**

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

 _Et ce fut ainsi que Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter se virent perdre cinquante points chacun dans un des couloirs du quatrième étage par un professeur des Potions exténué et qui contenait mal sa colère._

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais les cours commençaient dans deux heures. Eloïse était descendue doucement de sa « chambre » et vit son professeur endormi sur le canapé. Son week-end à lui fut certainement moins reposant que le sien, et vu son humeur de la veille, mieux valait ne pas le réveiller. Elle fit apparaitre une couverture sur lui puis sorti doucement de l'appartement. Elle évita soigneusement les autres élèves et se promena dans les couloirs encore vides du château.

\- Miss ?

\- Oui, bonjour professeur McGonagall.

\- Avez-vous déjeuné ?

\- Non.

\- Venez donc dans mon bureau.

La jeune fille la suivit en levant les yeux au plafond. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe sur un professeur qui allait certainement lui faire la morale, alors qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule ? McGonagall quant à elle, s'inquiétait un peu. Elle lui servit du thé, mais son élève n'y toucha pas, se contentant de la regarder.

\- Buvez, ça vous fera du bien. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas être avec les autres élèves ?

\- J'ai toujours eu du mal à passer tout mon temps avec des personnes, madame. Pas que je ne sois pas sociable, juste que j'ai l'habitude d'être seule.

\- Vos parents vous manquent ?

\- Lesquels ?

\- Ceux avec lesquels vous avez grandi, répondit McGonagall en soupirant.

\- Non.

\- Etrange, pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que, c'est comme ça. Vous ne me connaissez pas, madame. Vous ne savez rien, il me semble, de ma vie, fit Eloïse qui commençait à perdre patience même si elle savait que cette dernière phrase allait lui valoir un beau sermon.

On ne parlait pas ainsi à un professeur, certes, mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle.

\- Albus Dumbledore vous a choisi, paraît-il, la meilleure famille qui soit pour vous accueillir.

 _Est-ce que cette prof voulait réellement qu'Eloïse s'énerve ?_

\- Ah ? Je ne savais pas. Mais merci de me l'apprendre.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un petit rire amer. McGonagall la toisa du regard, ne semblant pas comprendre. Albus lui avait pourtant assuré que tout s'était convenablement passé.

\- Excusez-moi, professeur. J'ai cours dans dix minutes, puis-je y aller ?

Elle acquiesça et la regarda sortir. La filleule du directeur lui semblait de plus en plus mystérieuse, et dans un autre monde. D'un autre monde, aussi. Elle n'avait presque jamais pris le temps de discuter avec elle, mais plusieurs choses dont la précédente conversation la faisait douter. Avait-elle eu une aussi belle et heureuse enfance que le disait le professeur Dumbledore ?

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

\- Eh, Harry. Ça va ?

\- Salut Eloïse. Ça va, oui.

\- Où sont les deux autres ?

\- Ils se disputent dans la Salle Commune. Tu as l'air fatiguée.

\- Mal dormi.

\- Tu étais là, hier soir ?

\- Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, mais je n'ai rien vu ni entendu.

\- Nous non plus, mais...

\- Sa cicatrice l'a fait souffrir, fit Hermione qui arrivait, essoufflée.

\- Tu as pu avoir des infos en plus ?

\- Non Ronald. Harry, peut-être que tu devrais aller voir mon parrain pour lui en parler.

\- Ouais.

Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Il envoyait régulièrement des lettres à son propre parrain, évitant tout de même ce sujet délicat. Le professeur Lupin semblait prendre indirectement soin de Harry et Eloïse les virent plusieurs fois ensemble.

Ce professeur avait l'air sympa, et avait une manière d'enseigner qui intéressait tout le monde. Il y eut quelques rumeurs sur son éventuelle lycanthropie, mais tout le monde s'accordait sur le fait qu'il était un professeur excellent.

Blaise et Théo rejoignaient régulièrement Eloïse lorsqu'elle travaillait dans une des salles vides du premier étage. Ils avaient refait la décoration et les elfes avaient décrétés que c'était la pièce des amis d'Eloïse. Snape lui confia, entre deux cours, qu'il avait découvert la salle et se doutait qu'elle en ferait sa salle de travail. Il avait donc négocié avec certains elfes pour que celle-ci, déjà bien éloignée des salles utilisées actuellement, soit protégée par certains sortilèges et qu'il soit mis au courant en cas de danger.

Elle fut étonnée de cette information mais ne dit rien. Elle avait déserté ses appartements depuis une semaine déjà, et mis à part cette discussion à sens unique, elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de son professeur, si ce n'est pendant les cours, bien entendu.

Hermione, Ginny, Blaise, Théo et Pansy venaient donc en fin de journée, alors que le temps pluvieux déprimait les joueurs de Quidditch, et discutaient des cours en attendant le repas du soir, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire. Ginny amena Luna, un jour, qui devint rapidement une très bonne amie d'Eloïse.

\- C'est marrant, il n'y a pas beaucoup de Zolioni ici, fit-elle un soir.

\- Normal, Luna, intervint Eloïse qui semblait comprendre la jeune Serdaigle comme un livre ouvert. On n'a pas mangé de haricots aujourd'hui. Puis, les elfes nettoient régulièrement cette pièce de tous les restes de nourriture qu'on laisse traîner.

\- Ah d'accord. Et les Sombrals vont bien ?

\- Oui, mais Arkus est malade.

\- Les Sombrals ? Arkus ? répéta Pansy.

\- Ce sont eux qui tirent les calèches de l'école pour les années supérieures.

\- Sérieux ? fit Blaise. Mais je croyais que seuls…

\- Que seules les personnes ayant vu la mort peuvent voir ces créatures, fit Luna d'une voix rêveuse. En effet, rajouta-t-elle en penchant la tête.

Eloïse sourit devant le visage enfantin de son amie. Cela ne faisait pas une semaine qu'elle la connaissait qu'elle l'appréciait déjà.

\- Hermione, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les deux boulets ?

\- Eh, on a dit qu'on évitait les insultes !

\- Mais c'pas une insulte Eloïse, fit Pansy.

\- Ils voulaient s'entraîner au Quidditch malgré la pluie, fit Hermione avant de se replonger dans son livre.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Deux semaines les séparaient déjà de l'attaque des protections de Poudlard. Eloïse avait vite fait de rejoindre les dortoirs après cet incident. Le château paraissait bien calme, alors que tout le monde attendait que la date de l'arrivée des autres écoles soit annoncée.

Ce ne fut que le dix octobre que Dumbledore daigna répondre à la demande silencieuse des élèves, durant le repas du soir.

Les autres écoles arrivèrent le lendemain, aux alentours de dix heures du matin, alors que les élèves frigorifiés regardaient le ciel, impatients.

\- Comment vont arriver les français à votre avis ?

\- Sur une baguette de pain volante ! se moqua Dean.

Seuls quelques-uns comprirent la référence et rirent.

\- Et les russes ? demanda joyeusement Hermione.

\- Ici ! Un bateau ! Regardez !

Une petite voile se dessinait sur le lac environnant Poudlard. Harry se pencha avec les jumeaux Weasley pour mieux apercevoir la première école.

\- Et le carrosse ! Waouh ! Ces chevaux sont énormes !

Tous ceux qui regardaient l'eau levèrent les yeux vers un magnifique carrosse d'un bleu clair brillant. Les directeurs des deux écoles descendirent en premier, et saluèrent bien amicalement celui de Poudlard. Dumbledore dit quelques mots en Français avant que la grande Directrice de l'école Française ne lui intime qu'elle pouvait tout aussi bien parler Anglais.

Karkaroff semblait heureux d'être en Angleterre et discuta vivement avec Dumbledore pendant quelques minutes. Alors que les élèves furent invités à rejoindre la Grande Salle, la directrice des Français fit l'effort de dire un « Bonjour mes enfants ! » alors que Karkaroff regardait la façade du château.

Ce fut dans un calme modéré que les élèves de Poudlard rejoignirent leurs tables. Une fois tous assis, Dumbledore arriva et se dirigea vers la Table des Professeurs, accompagné des directeurs de Maisons. Ils se placèrent devant leur table et Dumbledore leva les mains afin que les grandes portes s'ouvrent.

Une centaine de papillons bleu nuit envahirent la Grande Salle pour rejoindre le plafond enchanté, alors que les élèves de Beauxbâtons arrivaient en dansant. Tous habillés de bleu – bleu clair pour les filles, et foncé pour les garçons – ils finirent leur danse devant la table des professeurs en une chorégraphie qui semblait avoir été préparée depuis très longtemps. Madame Maxime arriva accompagnée d'Igor Karkaroff qui eux furent suivis par les élèves masculins de Durmstrang.

\- Il n'y a pas de filles en Russie ou quoi ? fit Eloïse, coupant le silence béat des garçons de sa table.

En effet, plusieurs adolescents étaient entrés, avec un piquet de bois dans la main droite qui, à chaque rencontre avec le sol, faisait des étincelles dorées. Certains faisaient des figures avec leur bâton, alors que l'un deux semblait diriger la troupe.

\- C'est Krum ! s'écria Ron.

\- Qui ?

\- Krum ! Le joueur de Quidditch ! Krum !

Et voilà que les plus grands fans de Quidditch s'égosillèrent. Malheureusement pour eux, le dénommé Krum ne leur accorda pas un seul regard, entièrement concentré sur sa cible : Karkaroff. Il lança son arme en ayant pour cible la main levée de son directeur. Tous retinrent leur souffle, pensant que c'était un imprévu au vu de la colère qui brûlait dans les yeux du jeune homme. Le bâton toucha alors la paume de Karkaroff et se transforma instantanément en poussière.

Dumbledore présenta les directeurs et fit un court discours de bienvenue. Les élèves rejoignirent les tables et prirent place en petit groupe, ne portant pas attention à l'organisation des maisons. Les préfets voulurent protester, mais McGonagall leur lança un regard qui les fit y réfléchir à deux fois. Ce sont des invités, et ils peuvent choisir leur place. Les tables « réservées » aux maisons n'avaient, pour quelques mois, plus lieu d'être. Bien que ce ne soit pas l'avis personnel de Dumbledore, à ce que pu apercevoir Snape. Mais rien n'y fit, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'intervenir devant les invités et cela fit sourire à la fois McGonagall, mais aussi Lupin, Flitwick et étonnamment Snape.

Ils eurent un petit goûter, et les élèves russes et français se virent attribuer une aile inutilisée du château pour la durée de leur présence.

\- Il y a combien d'ailes inutilisées ? chuchota Eloïse à Hermione.

\- Arrête un peu de faire ton intéressante, lança Ron. Regarde plutôt ! Ces filles sont…

\- Des vélanes, pour certaines, ou du moins des descendantes, coupa Hermione qui semblait agacée.

Les cours étant annulés jusqu'à quinze heures, Eloïse se dirigea vers leur salle privée. Elle y resta seule, repensant aux semaines précédentes. Elle n'alla pas prendre le repas de midi et se dirigea lentement vers les salles de cours.

Malgré la présence des élèves et l'attente de la nomination des Champions le château paraissait bien calme. L'ardeur de Ron s'était quelque peu calmée lorsqu'il remarqua enfin que Krum l'ignorait toujours aussi magnifiquement.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Eloïse fit une entorse à son habitude pour remonter plus tôt au dortoir. Elle aperçut Hermione entourée d'Harry et Ron près du feu.

Ils étaient installés depuis deux bonnes heures dans les canapés de la pièce chaleureuse, et l'heure avancée de la soirée les faisait bailler assez régulièrement. La semaine avait été longue pour tout le monde.

\- Ah, fit Eloïse. Je crois que j'ai quelque chose. Ilanie avait un frère, Elius, qui était parti en 1812 vivre en Allemagne. Il avait hérité d'un arrière-grand-père paternel, d'un grand château qui semblait inhabité depuis plusieurs centaines d'années.

La partie accessible du château qu'apercevait Elius était presque en ruine, et apparemment protégée par de la vieille magie. Il ne sut que quelques mois plus tard que le château était habité. La Magie semblait l'avoir examiné sous toutes les coutures avant de le laisser découvrir le territoire par lui-même.

Il apprit, à ses dépens, que seuls les membres de la famille pouvaient le voir et y accéder. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais entendu quoi que ce soit à propos de la magie, et apprit tout cela au fur et à mesure. En effet, il avait invité un vieil homme à venir dans son château, pour lui montrer le beau parc, en vain. L'invité ne vit guère de château, et fut pris d'une crise de nerfs. Il injuria son hôte de fou furieux en voulant à sa vie, et s'enfuit en criant qu'il n'y avait pas de château et qu'Elius était un véritable menteur et monstre.

Ce dernier rentra donc dans son domaine, cherchant une raison à ce comportement et erra dans les couloirs. Au bout d'une bonne marche, il s'adossa à un mur tout en ressassant les évènements de sa journée.

Le mur pivota brusquement sous la pression involontaire effectuée et laissa place à une salle ornée de bois, d'or et d'argent. Les murs étaient couverts de hautes étagères, toutes remplies de livres reliés de cuir. Quelques vitrines étaient disposées entre le centre de la pièce et les murs, et contenaient des objets en or et argent. Il s'approcha prudemment d'une des tables en bois massif et ses yeux furent attirés par un livre d'une épaisseur considérable. Il passa une de ses mains sur les pages pour retirer la poussière, et...

\- En quoi ça peut nous intéresser ? coupa Ron.

\- J'ai entendu qu'une des missions de l'Ordre se déroulait dans ce pays, fit Eloïse. Ça a peut-être un rapport ! Tiens, ils parlent de joyaux, attend.

\- Moi aussi, intervint Hermione, et d'Elius.

\- Ok, lis alors, je regarde si j'ai la même histoire.

Elius Slamenekov-Igorevitch avait découvert dans un livre trouvé au hasard, un traitement rare et miraculeux qui pourrait convenir à sa petite soeur qui était souffrante depuis plusieurs années. Ce fut peu avant son mariage avec le dénommé Arnold Merkwey jadis membre d'un parti Royaliste. Ilanie était en effet atteinte d'une maladie qui l'affaiblissait de jour en jour, et le médecin de famille ne lui donnait pas plus de quatre mois à vivre.

Son frère suivit les instructions inscrites dans le grimoire. Il fit tremper quatre triangles de verre sculptés dans un liquide noir épais qu'il avait confectionné à l'aide de son sang, de purée d'avocat, de pierre de Lune et d'autres ingrédients plus rares durant deux jours entiers. Il en ressorti ensuite huit. Huit morceaux de verres qui étaient dorénavant étrangement ressemblant à des joyaux d'émeraude.

D'après le grimoire, la potion avait réellement transformé les morceaux de cristal en émeraude. Il écrivit tous les détails possibles dans un carnet rouge foncé. Ce dernier fut porté disparu il y a quelques années par un héritier éloigné.

Ilanie dû donc porter l'un des joyaux constamment, et les sept autres devaient être situés à des endroits stratégiques de son habitation. Son mari a semble-t-il toujours pensé que c'était des décorations et ne sut jamais ni ne se méfia de la présence de ces pierres vertes.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Vie privée, vie cachée

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adenoide :** Bonne année à toi ! Oui, Harry n'est pas simple à travailler… à la base ce n'était pas mon personnage principal, mais il faut bien. Il n'est pas un personnage stupide, à mon avis on le laisse un peu trop « seul ». Je veux dire, dans les livres, il a certes ses amis, mais il n'a personne qui a vraiment pris le rôle de « Parent » pour lui. Eloïse est très gentille et pardonne un peu trop souvent, tout simplement parce qu'elle ne sait pas trop « détester » des gens. Je me demande, même si je suis l'auteur de cette fic, comment leur relation va évoluer.

McGonagall pense dur comme fer que Dumbledore a fait tout son possible pour qu'Eloïse ait une enfance merveilleuse, puisqu'elle est sa filleule. Sauf que Dumbledore avait « d'autres chats à fouetter ». :-) Le reste est à découvrir tout au long de cette fiction.

 **Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fanfiction.**

 **.**

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

 **Vendredi 14 octobre 1994**

 **Chapitre 14 : Vie privée, vie cachée**

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

 _Ilanie dû donc porter l'un des joyaux constamment, et les sept autres devaient être situés à des endroits stratégiques de son habitation. Son mari a semble-t-il toujours pensé que c'était des décorations et ne sut jamais ni ne se méfia de la présence de ces pierres vertes._

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

\- Comment savent-ils tout ça ? intervint Harry.

\- L'histoire est, paraît-il, devenue une légende, bien que peu connue. Le livre semble résumer plusieurs versions de l'histoire, en fait.

\- Oui, fit Eloïse. Dans le livre que j'ai là, il est écrit que les héritiers étaient des cousins éloignés et qu'ils ont chacun modifié l'histoire à leur façon, ce qui a fait que l'histoire n'est pas réellement restée ancrée dans les mémoires. Bien que ce ne fut pas bien vieux...

\- Ilanie s'est mariée en 1816, d'après le livre, elle a vécu quelques années dans ce château apparemment, rajouta Hermione.

\- Miss Dumbledore ?

Les quatre élèves sursautèrent et fermèrent rapidement leurs livres.

\- Oui professeur ?

\- Le professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau, annonça McGonagall. Messieurs Potter, Weasley et miss Granger, il serait peut-être temps d'aller dormir.

\- Oui, professeur, répondirent-ils d'une même voix en ramassant leurs affaires.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se levèrent en même temps en rangeant leurs affaires. Eloïse prit un peu plus de temps à réunir son encrier et les deux plumes qu'elle maltraitait depuis deux heures. Il était presque minuit, et la plupart des élèves dormaient déjà. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir son parrain à une heure pareille ? Eloïse prit son sac en soupirant et rejoignit la Directrice de Maison avant de la suivre. Elles se dirigèrent tranquillement, sans un mot, vers l'Aigle menant au bureau directorial.

\- Votre parrain et votre père vous attendent. Montez, fit-elle d'une voix plus dure qu'à l'ordinaire.

Son _père_ ? La jeune brune eut un temps d'arrêt en dévisageant sa Directrice. Moldu ? Sorcier ? Hésitante, elle fit un mouvement de tête comme pour prendre congé. Elle inspira profondément avant de poser sa main sur l'Aigle de pierre qui commençait à pivoter. Très lentement, elle monta les marches qui la séparaient du bureau de son parrain. L'escalier pivota à son tour, suivant le rythme des pas de la jeune élève et laissant découvrir une porte de bois massif. Elle frappa quatre coups à la porte, puis entra.

Dumbledore planta son regard bleu étincelant dans les yeux verts de sa filleule qui s'avançait doucement vers lui.

\- Bonsoir Eloïse.

\- Bonsoir, répondit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne le souhaitait.

Il faisait froid. Elle avait froid. Elle ne voyait personne d'autre dans le bureau que Dumbledore. Où était son soi-disant père ? Le regard bleu intensif lui désigna l'un des deux fauteuils. Elle devait s'asseoir.

\- Il est venu le temps de te présenter tes parents, il me semble.

Ses parents… pourquoi ne s'étaient-ils pas encore manifestés ? Peut-être qu'une fille comme elle n'intéressait personne, après tout. Ses parents ne devaient certainement pas être très intéressés puisqu'ils n'avaient pas encore cherché de contact jusqu'ici, et la laissaient dans ce château sans repères. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais réellement eu de repères. Elle s'était toujours enfermée dans sa bulle, ignorant les étapes ou les paroles qui font mal. Elle inspira, et s'assit lentement.

Elle ne devrait peut-être pas donner autant d'importance à cela.

\- Pourquoi seulement maintenant ? Pourrais-je rester à Poudlard ?

Dumbledore sembla lire dans ses yeux l'air anxieux qu'elle essayait de cacher au plus profond d'elle-même. Après tout… elle s'était trouvé un adulte qui avait semblé l'apprécier. Même s'il était têtu et même si elle ne souhaitait plus lui adresser la parole pour le moment. Son regard parcouru inconsciemment les étagères derrière son parrain. Des livres, des bibelots… des centaines de livres. Et l'oiseau. Le Bel Oiseau.

Dumbledore sembla vouloir reprendre la parole après ces quelques instants de réflexion.

\- Seulement maintenant, parce que je souhaitais que tu lies certaines amitiés, et, oui, tu resteras ici.

Certaines amitiés ? Il ne lui avait jamais demandé si elle s'était fait des « amis ». D'autant plus que ses choix ne lui plairaient sûrement pas… Il parlait certainement de Ron et Harry, mais bien qu'Harry restait neutre en sa présence, elle savait qu'il avait autre chose en tête et ne souhaitait pas devenir ami avec elle.

Ils restaient courtois l'un envers l'autre, un peu comme Malfoy et Pansy, mais aucune amitié ne se ferait jamais entre eux.

Rester à Poudlard était déjà une assez bonne nouvelle en soi. Elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle évitait aussi soigneusement Snape. Ah oui, ce fameux soir où il avait été aussi désagréable qu'un serpent ayant manqué son bon repas. Les quelques jours qui avaient suivi ce week-end-là furent un véritable enfer, car Snape s'en prenait nouvellement à son ancienne protégée, bien qu'il se soit légèrement calmé depuis. L'histoire de la salle de classe abandonnée la torturait encore. Comment pouvait-il être si désagréable et lui offrir soudainement, à elle et ses amis, une salle pour eux et seulement eux ? Il fallait peut-être qu'elle discute avec lui.

\- Tout se passe bien avec le professeur Snape ?

\- Oui monsieur. C'est un professeur que j'apprécie.

Eloïse ne savait pas si elle avait répondu correctement. Une légère désapprobation passa dans le regard du Directeur qui sembla chercher une réponse adéquate.

\- Pourtant, tu ne lui as pas montré cela ces derniers temps.

Elle senti le malaise s'installer. Certes, elle n'avait pas cherché le contact, l'avait même fui. Il n'avait pourtant pas été si désagréable que ça ces derniers jours, mais elle ne supportait pas son ton déplaisant alors qu'elle essayait simplement d'être une bonne élève. Il l'avait rejeté à plusieurs reprises. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Son instinct de survie lui disait de le fuir, alors que son cœur lui disait d'essayer de mieux le connaître avant de le juger.

\- Il est sec et désagréable depuis deux semaines, je ne sais pas comment réagir et je n'ai pas envie de fondre en larmes à chacune de ses phrases, répondit-elle à voix basse.

\- Mais tu l'apprécie tout de même, alors qu'il te ferait... souffrir moralement ?

\- Oui.

Elle avait répondu rapidement, sèchement, sans trop réfléchir. Elle se demanda à cet instant si son parrain n'allait pas la prendre pour une fille masochiste. Mais elle avait cette malheureuse habitude de parler franchement, sans trop réfléchir auparavant. Mais oui, elle appréciait le Maître des cachots qui lui avait offert un lieu de repos et de travail dès son arrivée. Elle se sentait quasiment en sécurité.

\- Bien. Je peux comprendre, fit Dumbledore en souriant légèrement.

Le Directeur soupira, et reprit lentement la parole.

\- Tu es née le 30 mai 1979. Ta mère a souffert en secret de la distance qui vous séparait mais ne pouvait pas te garder.

\- Pourquoi ? souffla la jeune fille.

\- Elle avait, neuf mois auparavant, revu son meilleur ami avec lequel elle aurait rêvé avoir une relation durant sa jeunesse, et ce sentiment était réciproque. Elle souhaitait malgré tout rompre tout contact parce que son meilleur ami avait fait les mauvais choix, et elle ne voulait pas tromper son futur époux. Elle les aimait tous les deux, mais trop de choses avaient séparé ton père et Lily.

\- Lily ?

\- Oui, Lily.

\- Lily... Evans ?

\- Oui, répondit une voix dans l'ombre.

Elle se retourna vivement. Elle n'avait pas remarqué l'homme mince, grand et d'apparence froide. Un frisson la parcouru.

\- Et donc, Severus est ton père.

\- Super, lâcha sans le vouloir Eloïse d'une voix dure.

\- Je croyais que tu m'appréciais ? fit Snape avec un rictus.

\- Severus, sachant que ta mission de veiller sur elle a pris fin, comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, elle peut rester simplement au château et je la confierai à Molly. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais bien que tu n'as pas le temps pour elle.

Elle le regardait, l'observait. Est-ce-que c'était un plan foireux pour voir sa réaction, est-ce que c'était seulement son imagination, ou Dumbledore souhaitait qu'il la rejette ?

\- Eloïse, je comprends très bien que tes sentiments soient partagés, et ne t'inquiète pas, la famille Weasley se fera un plaisir de t'avoir pour les grandes vacances. Il me semble que tu t'entends bien avec les jumeaux, non ?

Tu parles. Elle leur avait parlé deux ou trois fois, tout au plus. Ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'elle préférait rester seule dans le château désert que devoir être entourée d'une grande famille ?

\- Severus doit s'occuper de préparer les protections pour le Tournoi et a plusieurs missions à effectuer. Il n'aura pas le temps et…

\- Albus.

\- Severus ?

\- Arrêtez.

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Vous avez très bien entendu Eloïse, il me semble, répliqua-t'il d'un ton froid mais qui restait faussement aimable. Je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin de vos conseils ou idées.

La voix sèche du Maître des Potions semblait irréelle. Il avait l'air fatigué. Epuisé. Et hors de lui.

\- Mais voyons, mon enfant, Eloïse ne sera pas heureuse avec vous et vous le savez. Elle a d'autres ambitions et ses amis de Gryffondor risqueraient de l'ennuyer quant à votre relation familiale. Il serait plus sage de…

\- De me l'enlever encore une fois ?

Le sourire de Snape faisait peur à voir, et Eloïse, par instinct, se leva précipitamment du fauteuil, et resta devant le bureau directorial.

Elle ne lui avait presque pas adressé la parole depuis bientôt deux semaines, et il l'avait descendue au plus bas durant les cours, lui retirant plus de point qu'il ne le faisait « _normalement_ » aux Gryffons. Il était adossé à l'une des colonnes en pierre du bureau, à côté du Phénix. La jeune fille tourna les yeux vers son parrain qui semblait calme et serein.

Un sortilège sortit de nulle part et se dirigea vers Eloïse. Fumseck hulula de mécontentement et apparu devant l'adolescente choquée.

\- Si même votre oiseau n'est pas d'accord avec vos idées, fit ironiquement le Maître des Potions.

Dumbledore semblait surpris par la tournure des évènements et Eloïse remarqua une lueur de colère, pour la seconde fois de la soirée, s'emparer des yeux de son parrain.

Quel sortilège était-ce ?

Fumseck était maintenant sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et semblait furieux contre son dit Maître.

\- Fummy, mon grand, reviens à ta place.

L'oiseau n'écouta pas son Maître et enflamma son bureau. La soirée commençait à être divertissante.

\- Albus voyons, reprenez-vous !

\- Armando ?

\- Arrêtez un peu de torturer ces enfants, voyons ! Laissez-les vivre en paix !

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le bureau alors que Snape s'était positionné devant son élève.

\- Nous allons quitter le château pour le week-end. N'essayez pas de nous joindre.

\- Severus, excusez-moi, la jour…

\- La journée a été longue et vous êtes stressé, oui je sais, fit Snape en balayant les excuses de son supérieur. Maintenant, nous vous souhaitons une bonne soirée. Toi, viens, rajouta Snape en poussant Eloïse vers la sortie.

Ils sortirent en silence du bureau, et Snape commença à dévaler les marches comme s'il souhaitait s'entraîner pour un marathon.

\- Severus ? Que se passe-t'il ?

\- Filius.

\- Professeur.

\- Albus a fait des siennes. Restez sur vos gardes, je rentre avec Eloïse.

Le professeur de sortilèges sembla comprendre les paroles de son collègue et fit un clin d'œil qui se voulait rassurant à son élève.

\- Passez un bon week-end !

Les marches en pierres couraient sous les pieds de l'homme en noir. Ou plutôt l'inverse. Eloïse tentait de le suivre tant bien que mal, alors que Flitwick disparaissait dans le couloir du troisième étage.

Le professeur n'avait aucune envie de rester dans le château. Sa journée avait été exécrable et la rencontre avec Lupin et Black avait encore provoqué une mini guerre civile dans ses propres appartements. D'ailleurs, en y pensant, ils s'y trouvaient certainement encore. Il marmonna et changea de trajectoire, vérifiant qu'Eloïse le suivait toujours.

Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée dans un endroit du château que la jeune fille n'avait encore jamais visité, et Snape s'appuya sur un bureau, légèrement essoufflé.

Eloïse ferma la porte et regarda l'homme devant elle.

\- Pourquoi ici ? Que se passe-t-il, demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Dumbledore surveille tous les couloirs du château. Sauf les derniers que nous avons passé car lui-même ne connaît pas l'accès que nous avons emprunté.

Elle n'avait rien remarqué.

\- Tout va bien ? questionna Snape.

\- Non.

La jeune fille frissonna et se rapprocha instinctivement de Snape.

\- Vous aimiez vraiment Lily ?

Sa voix était hésitante. Eloïse craignait que Snape ne veuille répondre à ses questions.

\- Oui, souffla le professeur.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous été si dur avec moi ces derniers jours ?

\- J'ai appris la nouvelle que vous venez d'apprendre le soir de l'attaque, il y a quelques semaines. Je ne sais pas m'occuper des enfants, miss Dumbledore. Je ne _veux_ pas.

Il la repoussa un peu, mais elle s'accrocha prenant le risque de se retrouver à terre comme le lendemain de l'attaque. Severus s'était énervé alors qu'elle sortait de l'appartement en retard et l'avait quasiment jetée à terre. Depuis, elle n'y avait plus remis les pieds. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il aperçoive ses yeux brillants de larmes. Sa dureté l'avait profondément blessée, même si elle-même ne souhaitait pas s'attacher et voulait s'empêcher d'aimer qui que ce soit pour ne pas être déçue comme elle l'avait été chez les Moldus.

Snape la tenait dans ses bras, et il ne la sentait plus prendre sa respiration. Il avait deviné. Il n'aimait pas, et ne voulait pas de l'élan d'affection qui montait en lui pour cette jeune fille de qui il s'était bien trop rapproché. Mais son corps fut, une fois de plus, plus fort que ses pensées noires. Ses bras la serrèrent contre lui, comme instinctivement, et caressa le bas du dos de sa jeune élève. Il plaça sa main droite dans le cou d'Eloïse comme il le faisait quelques fois depuis le début d'année. Il ne comprenait pas son propre geste, ses gestes. Il sentit des sursauts légers. Elle s'empêchait de pleurer, de respirer. Il se défit de l'étreinte brusquement, et prit son visage, plaçant une de ses mains sous le menton d'Eloïse.

\- Ma fille, chuchota-t-il. Tu ressembles à Lily. Plus que tu pourrais le penser. Oui, je l'aime. Oui, je t'aime. Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te le répète trop souvent, mais ne l'oublie pas.

Il sécha les larmes qui coulaient dorénavant sur les joues du sosie de son amour de toujours et l'observa combattre intérieurement contre son envie de pleurer.

\- Ca va aller. Nous allons rentrer, mais avant, nous devons passer par l'appartement. Lupin et Black y sont encore.

\- Black ?

\- Sirius, le parrain de Potter.

\- Ah, d'accord, pourquoi ?

\- Nous avons eu une réunion… mouvementée, et le professeur Dumbledore nous a interrompus. Tu resteras près de moi, compris ?

\- Oui.

Ils sortirent lentement de la salle et Snape se dirigea, accompagné d'Eloïse, vers ses appartements.

\- Ah, je me demandais si tu reviendrais un jour, fit Lupin de bonne humeur. Eloïse ?

Le professeur Lupin et le parrain de Harry s'étaient levés du canapé.

\- Severus, tout va bien ?

\- Albus vient de nous faire une légère démonstration de son mécontentement.

Eloïse le laissa raconter l'entrevue et les faits. Ils ne semblaient pas étonnés par le statut de Père de Snape et Eloïse les en remercia intérieurement de ne pas faire de remarque à ce sujet. Ils étaient apparemment sous un sortilège du même type qu'un serment inviolable et fidélitas combinés.

\- Vous allez faire quoi du week-end ? Albus souhaitait que nous allions tous visiter le futur Quartier Général, comme j'ai refusé qu'on utilise la Maison des Black, fit le brun aux cheveux bouclés.

\- Non, pas maintenant. Même si j'y ai déjà mis les pieds et sécurisé la soi-disant partie qui me sera réservée, je ne tiens pas à lui faire ce plaisir. En plus, il change la localisation de l'accès quasiment tous les jours.

\- Tu as une partie privée ?

\- Un tiers de la maison oui, Albus savait que je n'accepterai pas, sinon.

\- Ça pourrait jouer en notre faveur.

\- N'imaginez même pas que je vous laisserai entrer ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

Eloise cacha un léger sourire que Black aperçu tout de même.

\- Alors, mini Snape.

\- Et voilà, ça commence, fit Snape en levant les yeux au plafond.

\- Pas trop dur d'avoir la terreur des cachots en tant que père ?

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura Eloise.

\- Ne la terrorisez pas, elle vient de l'apprendre, grogna Snape.

\- Au moins, elle semble mieux le prendre que Sirius.

\- Bon, nous n'allons pas tarder, il est déjà une heure du matin.

\- Oui, nous partons aussi.

\- Mieux vaut partir tous ensemble, marmonna Sirius. Si Dumbledore surveille tout le château, il sait certainement quand quelqu'un utilise le réseau de cheminée.

\- Tiens, tu fais fonctionner ton cerveau ?

Eloïse laissa un rire échapper et se reprit, avant que Snape ne le fasse.

Ils partirent donc pour une destination inconnue de la jeune fille. Snape l'emmena à part et ils transplanèrent dans un autre endroit qu'elle ne détailla même pas à cause de la fatigue qui la submergeait.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Nouvelles rencontres

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour ce retard imprévu. Quelques jours de congés me sont tombés dessus (oui oui) et j'avoue en avoir profité un peu.

 **adenoide** : j'avoue, Dumbledore est fatiguant ^^, mais oui Eloïse va mettre un certain temps avant « d'accepter » son rôle.

 **Kerise** : Merci ! Je suis désolée s'il y a des endroits décousus, si tu veux n'hésites pas à me donner les endroits en message privés ! J'avoue qu'il y a tellement de choses à écrire que par moments, j'ai un peu la crainte de me perdre.

 **EweenSnape** : De la dévorer ! Waw. :-D Le lien avec le titre, ça, il est bien gardé pour le moment ! Merci pour ton commentaire.

 **BlutengelHates** / **Guest** : Merci pour tes commentaires ! Pas de problème :-)

Je ne sais jamais où arrêter un chapitre, et je dois faire super attention aux dates aussi. J'avais déjà écrit une partie de cette histoire il y a trois ans environ et au niveau de la chronologie c'était tout sens dessus dessous.

Bien ! Merci à vous et un grand merci à **Shiro'Akuma-513z** pour la correction des chapitres et un grand merci à **Cora** pour ses remarques qui me font décrire encore plus les choses. J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

 **Semaine du 17 octobre 1994**

 **Chapitre 15 : Nouvelles rencontres**

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

 _Ils partirent donc pour une destination inconnue de la jeune fille. Snape l'emmena à part et ils transplanèrent dans un autre endroit qu'elle ne détailla même pas à cause de la fatigue qui la submergeait._

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Le trop plein d'informations de la semaine précédente sembla avoir vidé Eloïse de toute ses forces. Alors qu'elle se réveillait doucement avec une migraine assez forte, elle essaya de se remémorer quand et comment elle avait atterri dans ce lit bien chaud et trop confortable.

Le soleil était déjà levé et elle en déduisit qu'il était donc plus de huit heures. Ce fut l'esprit embrumé qu'elle ouvrit la porte de la pièce et descendit quelques marches.

\- Déjà réveillée ? fit une voix étonnamment souriante.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit la jeune Gryffondor en se frottant le front.

\- Migraine ?

\- Oui.

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant, au travers du brouillard qui entourait son esprit, le désagréable professeur des potions sourire doucement. Elle grimaça pour la cinquième fois depuis son réveil quand un rayon de soleil l'atteignit en plein visage et se frotta à nouveau le front, les yeux et le visage.

Non, décidément, cela ne l'aidait pas à émerger.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et observa un instant l'homme en noir s'affairait et prépara un verre avec un mélange de jus de framboise et d'un liquide à l'apparence affreuse.

\- Tiens, ça calmera la douleur.

Elle le regarda un instant, regarda le verre et fixa à nouveau son professeur.

\- Sauf si tu préfères passer la journée dans le brouillard, bien entendu.

\- Non, ça ira, merci.

Elle but le verre d'un seul coup, en se concentrant pour ne pas tout recracher et prit avec reconnaissance le verre d'eau que lui tendait son professeur.

\- Bien, nous devons parler de ce qui s'est passé hier.

\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

Elle avait parlé doucement. Le mal de crâne était déjà moins fort – merci petite potion étrange – mais elle ne se sentait pas encore très bien.

\- Comme l'a dit le professeur Dumbledore, je suis ton père.

Eloïse inspira doucement, alors que Snape posait des tasses sur la table en bois.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu vois les choses, Albus souhaitait que tu prennes le nom de Evans. Mais ce serait tout aussi étrange que de prendre le mien. Potter risquerait de se poser des questions, si tu prenais le même nom que votre mère.

\- Aïe.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'avais oublié que…

Elle avait oublié que sa défunte mère était également celle de Harry Potter, le Survivant. Ou « le chanceux » comme l'appelaient certains Serpentards. Le regard d'Eloïse se fit trouble et, prise d'un frisson, elle manqua de s'écrouler. Elle était encore fatiguée, et ne se sentait pas bien. Elle n'était pas prête à affronter cette réalité-là.

Snape, qui l'avait rattrapée de justesse, la serra instinctivement – encore une fois – dans ses bras.

\- Tout va bien se passer. D'accord ?

Eloïse acquiesça lentement. La remarque de Snape avait été dite d'une voix tellement basse qu'elle aurait pu ne pas l'entendre.

La soudaine attention de Snape envers elle, bien qu'il s'était très bien occupé de la jeune fille durant l'été, la surprit légèrement. Elle se défit un peu trop brusquement des bras du Maître des Cachots qui lui non plus ne comprenait pas l'évolution de la situation actuelle.

\- Oui, mais… Mais Harry… déjà qu'il ne m'aime pas…

\- Tu es certes, en quelque sorte, sa grande sœur, mais il n'est pas obligé de le savoir. Tu as encore un temps de répit. Dumbledore voulait l'en informer, mais je l'ai dissuadé de le faire maintenant. Et je te promets que je te protégerai d'eux.

Lupin et Black avaient également promis, magiquement, de prêter secours à sa fille si quelque chose se produisait. Il se devait de se rapprocher de ses deux anciens ennemis. Pour sa fille, et pour leur avenir qui promettait de ne pas être très joyeux.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Le week-end passa tranquillement et Eloïse eut le privilège de regarder des albums de la famille Prince et de la famille Snape. Les anciennes générations en faisaient régulièrement, par contre, seule une photo de son père en compagnie d'un de ses cousins était présente. Ancienne et usée, elle détonnait avec la seconde photo qu'il avait de lui, accompagné de Lily, avant leur dixième anniversaire.

À l'inverse des photos Moldues, ces photos bougeaient. Les plus anciennes étaient plus lentes et les mouvements semblaient plus gracieux. Pas que les générations futures avaient moins de grâce, non. Mais c'était… différent.

Lily semblait rire aux côtés d'un Severus Snape qui, lui, souriait timidement. Et encore, il fallait se concentrer pour voir de légères fossettes se former sur ses joues. La plupart de leurs photos avaient été prises dans un parc, et la jeune adolescente appréciait tout autant le décor que les visages heureux.

.

.

Snape ramena Eloïse le lundi matin à Poudlard, après le petit déjeuner. Il souhaitait lui éviter la tornade de questions qui viendrait très certainement dès qu'elle sera à portée de main.

Depuis l'arrivée des autres écoles, le programme avait quelque peu changé. Eloïse avait toujours du mal à atteindre le niveau demandé et avait beau passer, comme Hermione, la plupart de son temps à essayer d'apprendre le plus de choses possible, son cerveau n'acceptait plus grand-chose.

\- Eloïse ! Où étais-tu ? demanda Hermione.

\- Chez elle, fit Luna d'un air rêveur.

\- Oui, certainement, répondit Eloïse en souriant à ses amies. Le week-end a été long et studieux.

\- On s'est inquiétés, même si Dumbledore nous a prévenus que tu ne serais pas au château.

\- Il a fait ça ?

\- Oui, et il avait plein de Joncheruines dans sa barbe.

\- Luna…

\- Non, Hermione, elle a raison, fit-elle en se doutant que la jeune Serdaigle avait plus de dons que les autres ne le pensaient. Dumbledore est un peu spécial ces derniers temps.

\- Ne dis pas ça à Harry, il t'égorgerait, fit George en passant derrière eux.

\- Il est trop gentil pour ça, répondit doucement Luna.

\- Oui, tu as raison, petite princesse, fit un des garçons de Serdaigle.

Eloïse fit un grand sourire en observant Luna se faire taquiner. Elle était heureuse de voir que Ginny n'était pas la seule élève à approcher la jeune Lovegood.

\- Attention, Snape arrive, fit l'élève de Serdaigle.

En effet, Snape arrivait. Quoi de mieux pour commencer une bonne semaine dans la joie et la bonne humeur ?

Tous les élèves entrèrent le plus silencieusement possible, passant devant le directeur des Serpentard qui remontait méticuleusement ses manches. La porte claqua, cassant le silence lourd.

\- Je tiens à vous informer que l'excuse du Tournoi pour un devoir rendu en retard ou d'une qualité médiocre sera considérée comme non valable dans mon cours. J'attends un travail parfait de votre part, même si je n'ai, depuis bien longtemps, plus d'espoirs pour certains d'entre vous.

Le rire de Malfoy se fit entendre. Et très vite interrompu par un regard noir du professeur.

\- Cette année sera légèrement perturbée par ce Tournoi très ancien qui permettra à Poudlard d'avoir un Champion autre que le grand Harry Potter…

Snape marchait le long des rangées de tables, rejoignant ainsi l'avant de la classe. Il se posta alors devant son bureau, observant ses élèves un à un.

Il reprit alors son monologue, annonçant le cours à venir, tout en interrogeant certains jeunes élèves en leur faisant remarquer leur manque de connaissance.

Harry en prit bien entendu pour son grade. Ronald, et deux autres élèves aussi.

Eloïse n'écoutait plus. Snape lui avait dit qu'il tenait une sorte de rôle alors que ses sentiments avaient quelque peu changé. Il continuait donc de rabaisser Harry durant chaque cours, et, pour une fois, elle aurait souhaité qu'il arrête.

Le cours fut long et, malheureusement pour Eloïse, ennuyeux. La semaine commençait trop lentement à son goût, et le temps pluvieux n'améliorait pas son humeur. Elle eut des devoirs supplémentaires en Métamorphose, Botanique et Runes. Elle avait pris Runes en option pour pouvoir commencer au moins un cours à partir de zéro, en même temps que les autres.

Harry l'ignorait toujours, alors que Ron la regardait de travers et que Hermione parlait de cours durant tous les repas. Le peu de temps de répit qu'elle eut fut durant une retenue que lui avait infligée Snape, qui l'avait fait exprès, elle en était sûre.

\- Je ne sais pas si cela se fait, professeur, mais merci pour la retenue, fit-elle en entrant dans la salle de classe le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle crut voir un sourire en retour sur le visage du Maître des Potions.

\- De rien. Suis-moi.

Il la conduisit alors, une fois de plus, dans un couloir dénué de beauté et de propreté.

\- Il n'y a vraiment personne qui vient ici ? demanda-t-elle en passant un second portrait.

\- Non, personne. Contre les croyances populaires, Dumbledore ne sait pas exactement tout ce que renferme Poudlard, bien heureusement.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle qui détonnait entièrement avec le reste du château qu'elle connaissait. Elle était grande, beige, avec des dessins argentés qui bougeaient tranquillement sur certains murs, des poteaux en pierre qui étaient eux aussi bien décorés. Les meubles étaient en bois massif et le tableau d'un dragon – un Wyverne – qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu ni étudié, la regardait patiemment faire l'état des lieux.

Malgré les meubles massifs – qui pourraient être très anciens – la pièce semblait assez moderne. La baie vitrée arrondie donnait un certain charme et une atmosphère agréable, donnant sur un beau paysage qui laissait place aux étoiles quand la nuit venait.

Snape s'était assis dans un canapé, près de trois adultes qui discutaient doucement.

\- Oh, bonjour, je ne vous avais pas vu, s'excusa la jeune fille.

\- Aucun souci, fit une jeune femme blonde aux yeux violets. Je m'appelle Eloya Kiev, et voici mon frère jumeau Dorian Slamenekov.

\- Bonsoir, se présenta ledit jumeau.

La jeune élève sourit devant la présentation très économe du jeune homme blond. Elle salua également le professeur Lupin qui était installé entre les deux inconnus. Le parrain de Harry arriva peu après par une grande cheminée qu'Eloïse n'avait toujours pas vue.

\- Mais, on est bien à Poudlard, non ?

\- Oui Elo', fit Sirius en abrégeant le prénom sachant que la jeune fille n'appréciait guère cela. Severus a découvert des plans dans un des cachots, et seul le directeur des Serpentard et celui des Serdaigle peuvent apparemment ouvrir un passage.

\- Ça veut dire que Flitwick va aussi nous rejoindre ?

\- Le professeur Flitwick, la reprit Lupin. Oui, effectivement.

Snape se tourna vers elle et lui expliqua.

\- Tu es avec nous pour que tu puisses voir autre chose que les cours. Filius m'a dit que tu te renfermais dans tes livres et que Granger n'arrangeait pas les choses. Ce soir, il n'y a pas de réunion mais juste une petite soirée entre nous. Tu apprendras ainsi à connaître mon entourage et tu vas apprendre de nouvelles choses auprès de nous.

Elle acquiesça, peu certaine de l'attitude à tenir. Devait-elle discuter avec les membres du groupe, ou simplement écouter et se fondre dans le décor ? Devait-elle demander plus d'explications ? Est-ce-qu'elle serait la seule ado ici ?

Mais avant qu'elle puisse continuer de torturer son esprit fatigué, un chapeau tomba sur sa tête.

\- Bonjour, Eloïse !

Elle sursauta et retira vivement le chapeau en entendant Snape rire de son sort.

\- Je crois que Melwyn veut te parler.

\- Melwyn ?

\- Le Choixpeau, Eloïse, fit Snape qui compatissait pour sa fille. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est avec nous.

Que signifiait « il est avec nous » ? Et Fumseck était là, pourquoi ? N'était-ce pas le familier de Dumbledore ?

\- Je te sens dubitative, commença Dorian. Le Phénix n'est pas avec Dumbledore parce que c'est son familier, mais plutôt parce qu'il est ici pour protéger Poudlard et son directeur. Par ailleurs, il n'appartient aucunement à Dumbledore mais au château, et ce n'est pas le seul Phénix du Domaine, crois-moi.

Le sourire du blond rassura Eloïse qui inspira lentement. Décidément, les découvertes ne s'arrêtaient pas. C'était intéressant, mais elle était fatiguée et avait simplement envie de s'affaler dans un canapé. Élégamment, bien entendu.

Sous une couverture, au chaud.

Mais ce n'était apparemment pas encore le bon moment pour ça.

Elle demanda alors la permission de s'éloigner un peu, ce que Snape lui accorda, afin de discuter avec le Choixpeau et regarder Fumseck nettoyer ses plumes.

\- Si ça te dérange de m'avoir sur ta tête, fit le chapeau qui était encore dans les mains de la jeune élève, tu peux me poser sur un coussin ! Rouge de préférence, car c'est une couleur qui me donne de l'énergie !

\- Ca ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non, même si j'aurais préféré te parler en privé.

Elle soupira et le mit, malgré tout, sur sa tête.

\- Oh, merci. C'est plus reposant pour moi.

\- Tu aurais pu le dire.

\- Mais non, je t'ai déjà terrorisée, je ne voulais pas en rajouter une couche.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Déjà, me présenter. Ferme les yeux, tu pourras me voir comme ça.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Melwyn

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

 **.**

 **ElwennSnape** : C'est demandé si gentiment que voici le chapitre ! Hihi.

Encore merci à **Shiro'Akuma-513z** !

 **.**

 **Entre le 22 et le 31 octobre 1994**

 **Chapitre 16 : Melwyn**

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

 _\- Que veux-tu ?_

 _\- Déjà, me présenter. Ferme les yeux, tu pourras me voir comme ça._

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Merlin n'avait pas été le premier magicien sur terre. Loin de là. Les sources de Magie pure étaient là depuis le début, et les guerres et chasses aux sorcières n'existaient pas encore. Plus le Mal tentait les faibles, plus les sources de Magies furent prises pour cible. Certains se vantèrent d'être possesseur d'une Source. Sauf que la Magie ne se possède pas. Au mieux, nous pouvons gagner sa confiance. Au pire, rejoindre le royaume des morts au travers de malédictions.

Il n'y avait pas encore de distinction entre la magie blanche et noire. La Magie était une entité. Une chose. Un fait. Une partie de la Vie. La terre à part entière.

Le terme « magie blanche » qui se créa ces derniers siècles était présent dans la bouche de tous et chacun, comme pour se rassurer d'utiliser les bons sortilèges. Mais si tu réfléchis bien, toi, enfant de la Magie, même un petit sortilège de lumière, Lumos, dirigé sur tes yeux peut faire dix mille fois plus de dégâts que le soleil lui-même. Un sortilège bénin de chatouille, utilisé par les enfants, peu étouffer un asthmatique. Un sortilège de ménage peut te trouer l'estomac et te prendre la vie aussi bien qu'un sois-disant impardonnable. Alors où est la bonne magie ?

Il n'y en a pas.

Il n'y a ni mauvaise, ni bonne magie. La Magie est un tout. Fait partie du Monde comme le soleil qui nous permet de voir le jour.

Et qui disparaît pour laisser un peu de place à la nuit étoilée.

L'utilisation de la Magie, par contre, est importante.

Son utilisation peut être mauvaise, ou saine.

Mais il n'y a pas de magie noire ou blanche. Juste une variation de couleurs.

La magie qui utilise le sang est souvent reniée, et parfois à tort, mélangée aux sorts dits de « magie noire ». A tort.

Le Sang est très important. Pour vivre, pour permettre aux muscles de se fortifier, faire fonctionner le cœur et le cerveau. Le sacrifice de Sang ne peut être fait à la légère et là encore, son utilisation est certes dangereuse, mais pas criminelle.

Elle peut permettre de sauver la vie d'un enfant dont la vie est en danger : au travers d'un sortilège qui n'est plus utilisé de nos jours, où le père doit couvrir de ses mains la blessure de son enfant. Il doit sacrifier une goutte de son sang, et à l'aide d'un sortilège informulé de guérison et d'un baume spécial, peut ainsi soigner son fils du danger de mort. Est-ce de la mauvaise magie ?

Les rituels. Les rituels sont considérés comme trop anciens, comme les jeunes sans pouvoirs qui préfèrent utiliser leur ordinateur plutôt que de prendre une plume et un encrier. Ou encore préfèrent ces mêmes ordinateurs aux belles encyclopédies.

Alors que les rituels font partie du charme de la Magie. C'est une partie à part entière qui ne peut être remplacée par des sortilèges. Et de même pour les charmes, que vous confondez souvent avec les sortilèges.

Tout cela pour vous dire : faites attention à ce que vous apprenez. A ce que vous entendez. La vie n'est pas rose, ni bleue. Ni noire, ni tragique. Vous avez du potentiel, mes enfants. Utilisez-le.

Utilisez-le pour sauver la magie et rendre la vie aux côtés oubliés de l'entité à qui nous devons la vie.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

 _Flash back._

Un homme aux yeux verts clairs et à la peau bronzée regardait Eloïse en souriant.

\- Bienvenue dans l'ancien monde. C'est moi, Melwyn.

Ses cheveux longs et d'un roux flamboyant voletaient légèrement derrière lui.

Eloïse observait le paysage, incertaine. Le soleil semblait brûler le sol poussiéreux. L'herbe était jaunie et la brise fraîche défit la coiffure de la jeune brune.

Après quelques secondes de rêverie, la jeune adolescente se reconcentra sur son hôte.

\- Tu es en fait dans mes souvenirs, tu n'as pas voyagé autre part, je te rassure. Tu vois la colline là-bas ? C'est là où se trouve actuellement Poudlard.

L'homme raconta son histoire à Eloïse durant une grande partie de la soirée, gagnant en confiance.

Eloïse avait fermé les yeux et s'était allongée dans le canapé, tenant fermement Melwyn sur sa tête. C'était un voyage étrange, mais elle appréciait.

Il raconta sa vie en tant que demi-frère de Salazar et petit frère de Godric, toujours entre les deux. Il lui expliqua comment un entrainement se transforma en tragédie. Comment Salazar avait battu pour la seconde fois de la semaine Godric au combat corps à corps. Comment il évita la mort d'Helena qui traversait la salle de duel, voulant absolument retrouver sa peluche.

\- Mel', laisse-moi partir, je veux ma peluche ! Godric, aide-moi ! criait la petite.

Elle semblait désespérée d'être séparée de la sorte de sa peluche préférée. Elle se baladait avec chaque jour, et lui faisait visiter les couloirs interminables de leur grande demeure. Étant pour le moment la seule enfant du château, elle discutait avec son doux compagnon et communiquait avec dans une langue que seule Rowena savait déchiffrer.

\- On est en plein combat Helena, retourne voir ta mère, fit Salazar.

\- Je veux ma peluche ! Je veux Wicky ! Lâche-moi !

\- Fais-la sortir d'ici Mel', s'il te plaît, rajouta Godric qui tentait d'échapper aux coups de son ami.

Salazar et Godric aimaient leurs moments de combats. Ils se défoulaient, se chamaillaient parfois aussi. Mais surtout, ils s'entraînaient et musclaient leurs jambes et leurs bras, apprenant l'un de l'autre des techniques peu orthodoxes afin de remporter le duel. C'était un corps à corps, mélangé à de la magie que les peuples d'aujourd'hui appelleraient de la magie « accidentelle » ou des sortilèges informulés.

\- Mais que faîtes-vous ici ! Grogna une voix.

La petite sursauta avant de se débattre à nouveau entre les bras de Melwyn qui ne comptait pas la lâcher.

\- Oh, bonjour, Sir de Poufsouffle. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Je viens voir quel genre de cochon vous égorgez. Pourriez-vous faire taire cette gamine ?

Les trois hommes se regardèrent, déconcertés. La petite se défit assez facilement des bras de Melwyn et se dirigea instinctivement vers les bras protecteurs de Salazar.

\- Votre fille est en voyage, Sir.

\- Ah, vraiment ?

La voix de leur invité surprise se voulait peut-être sympathique, mais cela semblait surtout mielleux. Manipulateur. Chose que Salazar haïssait au plus haut point.

\- Elle reviendra la semaine prochaine avec son mari, Sir. Si vous permettez, nous souhaitons nous entraîner encore quelques peu.

\- Je veux ma peluche ! sanglota Helena, à moitié terrorisée.

L'homme, plutôt costaud et âgé, lança un regard noir vers la petite et aperçu une peluche au fond de la salle de duel. Il leva alors la main vers le tas de tissu que la petite avait précédemment appelé « peluche » et lança un sort de découpage.

Ce fut sans compter sur la jeune Helena qui s'était échappée des bras de Salazar et failli se prendre le sortilège en pleine poitrine.

\- Je veux ma peluche ! Cria Helena de plus belle, ne remarquant pas que son protecteur venait de se prendre le sortilège sur la joue.

Le souvenir s'effaça, alors qu'Eloïse était perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Ce jour-là fut le dernier où nous laissâmes entrer le père d'Helga dans le château. C'était un homme fort, avec des idées bien précises et totalement différentes de celles de notre amie. Helga était adorable, loyale et aimante comme sa mère.

Salazar protégeait Helena comme il le pouvait des intrus et des apprentis à forte tête, mais il ne réussit pas à protéger son demi-frère. Les quatre fondateurs formaient une sorte de famille, tous amis bien qu'ils aient des idées quelques fois différentes. Ils préféraient la concurrence à la guerre et acceptaient tous les apprentis près à se battre pour leurs idées.

Une nuit, le château fut attaqué.

Les protections, affaiblies en ce soir d'hiver pour que les adolescents puissent partir et rentrer à leur guise, sautèrent en partie. Melwyn, premier réveillé, en informa Helga dont le frère l'accompagna dans le Hall. Des soldats, des sans-pouvoirs, avaient réussi à les atteindre et tentaient de mettre le feu au château. Les élèves présents combattirent contre les sans-pouvoirs en essayant de leur laisser la vie quitte à leur faire oublier leurs mauvaises idées, mais beaucoup moururent. Les lances enflammées et pointues des sans-pouvoirs étaient féroces et dangereuses. Moins rapides, mais bien plus douloureuses qu'un sortilège de torture.

A la fin du combat, vers midi, deux sans-pouvoirs se relevèrent du champ de bataille et lancèrent une flèche en direction de Rowena. Melwyn, le plus proche de la jeune femme, fit barrage de ses mains devant la flèche enflammée.

C'était sans compter Godric, Salazar et Helga qui tentaient de protéger à la fois Melwyn que Rowena. Mais ce fut la première magie d'Helena qui décida du futur. Sortant certainement de son lit par on ne sait encore quel miracle – Rowena avait barricadé sa chambre de sortilèges – elle apparu et fit coucou à Melwyn. Un rayon bleu sortit de la main droite de l'enfant, alors qu'un rayon argenté sortait de la main gauche et se dirigeaient côte à côte vers Melwyn. Le rayon argenté rata sa cible, la flèche enflammée, alors que le bleu transforma Mel' en chapeau pointu.

Il ne retrouva jamais son apparence normale, malgré les tentatives de sa famille et de ses amis. Helena avait utilisé sa pure et simple volonté de sauver Melwyn de tous maux, et qu'il reste en vie coûte que coûte. Que la Magie le protège à jamais.

Helena le portait alors de temps à autres, s'excusant à tort et à travers du mal qu'elle lui avait fait. Il la rassurait en lui rappelant qu'il avait, grâce à elle, la vie sauve.

Il se vit alors confier une tâche des plus importantes : départager les esprits des futurs apprentis et élèves qui parcourraient les couloirs du château.

Poudlard, lui, se vit attribué une petite famille d'elfes qui le surveillèrent au cours des siècles. Fumseck d'ailleurs, à l'insu de tous, apportait des encas au Wyverne qui protégeait le château.

Fumseck descendait d'une famille de Phénix qui s'agrandissait au cours des siècles et protégeait chaque directeur de ce qui était devenu l'École de Poudlard.

Le château avait effectivement pris le nom du Wyverne – plus couramment appelé dragon – et peu de gens avaient encore cette information en tête.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Snape vit que sa fille commençait à fatiguer – les informations n'arrêtaient pas de couler comme un torrent sur elle depuis quelques semaines – et demanda discrètement à Melwyn d'en venir au but de ses histoires.

Melwyn demanda alors à la jeune fille de réunir, durant le week-end, ses amis les plus proches. Ceux en qui elle avait le plus confiance.

Il souhaitait leur transmettre des informations qui seraient essentielles pour leur futur à tous. Il l'aida à faire la part des choses et choisir parmi les jeunes qu'elle côtoyait depuis peu de temps. Lui, les connaissait depuis plus longtemps, et savait comment lier les esprits afin qu'ils ne parlent de ces choses ou ne montrent quelque souvenir à son sujet à quiconque.

Il voulait que les jeunes soient libérés de l'emprise qu'avait le directeur actuel sur l'école. Il voulait rendre à leurs esprits la possibilité de penser par eux-mêmes.

Ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte, mais Dumbledore avait un plan. Un plan qui sacrifierait des vies et en protégerait d'autres. Un plan qui, sur plusieurs points, étaient contre la volonté de la Magie.

 _Fin du flash back._

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Blaise, Eloïse, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Théodore ainsi que Fred et George Weasley étaient assis près d'une cheminée, dans un endroit du château qu'ils ne connaissaient ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Ron était en retenue avec Snape – rien d'étonnant à cela – et Harry s'était senti très mal à l'aise au début. C'était le professeur Lupin qui lui avait parlé de cette rencontre à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Remus, un ami de ses parents, le force quasiment à partager une salle avec des Serpentards. Mais soit.

\- Des questions, les enfants ?

\- Il est où, ce dragon ? fit Eloïse.

\- Dans les sous-sols, avec un jardin en plein soleil, du côté où le lac est trop dangereux pour être vu par les humains, répondit le Choixpeau. Mais vous le verrez un jour, je pense.

\- Pourquoi nous avoir réuni pour ça, Eloïse ? questionna Harry.

\- Tu n'as pas trouvé ça intéressant ? demanda Hermione.

Hermione avait littéralement bu les paroles de Melwyn et s'était retenue, à plusieurs reprises, de poser deux milles questions de plus au Choixpeau.

\- Si, Hermione, mais tout le monde sait que Dumbledore est là pour nous protéger et que nous ne craignons rien tant qu'il est là.

\- Dumbledore n'est pas immortel, intervint Blaise.

Harry fit la moue. Il ne savait pas très bien où cette rencontre allait les mener.

\- Il va de soi que cette petite réunion restera entre ces murs, Harry, fit le Choixpeau. J'ai bien vu que tu souhaitais en parler à ton Mentor, mais Albus n'est pas aussi blanc que tu le crois.

Harry commença à s'agiter.

\- Non, écoute moi. Le professeur Dumbledore a fait énormément pour ce château et pour l'école, mais après sa relation plus qu'intime avec Gellert Grindelwald, son aura changea de couleur. Légèrement, mais cela a suffi pour tâcher les plans qu'il avait pour le Monde.

\- Gellert Grindelwald ? Dumbledore a été avec Grindelwald ? s'écria Hermione.

\- C'est qui, lui ? demandèrent les jumeaux.

\- Un Mage dangereux, tourné vers la magie noire…

\- La magie plus sombre, miss Granger, la reprit le Choixpeau.

\- Tourné vers la magie plus sombre, pardon, et il a tué beaucoup de personnes.

\- Mais cela devait être après, alors. Dumbledore n'aurait jamais côtoyé un mage noir, fit Harry en laissant échapper un rire nerveux.

\- Détrompez-vous, Harry. Albus savait que son ami avait torturé des camarades de classe lorsqu'il était encore étudiant en Russie. Grindelwald a tué beaucoup de monde en Europe, dont le grand-père du petit Krum qui se trouve au château aujourd'hui. Gellert et Albus avaient un but en commun, et ce point les a rapprochés. Grindelwald en a profité. Ils souhaitaient supprimer ce fameux Code International du Secret Magique et réunir Sorciers et Sans-Pouvoirs « pour le plus grand bien » disaient-il, mais il était clair que si cela aboutissait, les sorciers auraient pris le dessus sur les Moldus.

Eloïse voyait bien qu'Harry doutait. Et elle se demanda si cette réunion n'allait pas plutôt empirer leur « relation ». Hermione, elle, semblait toute ouïe et heureuse de parler d'une histoire un peu plus actuelle que ce qu'on entendait durant les cours d'Histoire.

Fred et George quant à eux, appréciaient réellement le moment, et Fumseck les embêtait de temps à autres.

L'oiseau avait ramené un plus petit Phénix, un oiseau bleu ciel et argenté qui voletait derrière Harry. Il tentait d'approcher le Survivant mais l'aura ne l'acceptait pas. Eloïse et Luna s'en étaient rendue compte et Luna fut la première à prendre l'oiseau entre ses mains.

\- Harry, arrête de te poser trop de questions. Les Joncheruines vont élirent domicile dans tes oreilles, sinon.

Harry sourit devant le regard appuyé de son amie. Il appréciait Luna, vraiment. Elle avait un don pour le faire sourire.

\- Tiens, le petit veut t'approcher depuis tout à l'heure, mais ton aura l'en empêche. Calme-toi un peu, fit-elle d'une voix douce.

\- L'aura… pensa Melwyn à voix haute. Les enfants, je pense qu'il se fait tard. Mais j'aimerais que l'on se revoie. Harry, veux-tu ?

Ne sachant dire non, il acquiesça, et ils planifièrent un rendez-vous le vendredi 4 novembre au soir.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Le week-end s'était passé doucement, et Hermione avait les yeux brillants d'envie d'en apprendre plus sur l'Histoire de la Magie. Melwyn était un réel puit de connaissances. Théodore et Blaise avaient raccompagnés Eloïse jusqu'aux appartements du directeur des Serpents, sous prétexte de devoir encore parler car la jeune fille ne leur avait pas encore donné sa réelle identité.

Théodore avait été le premier à deviner que quelque chose s'était passé durant le week-end précédent, et elle avait fini par le leur annoncer en présence de Snape qui leur imposa le même sortilège que celui de Lupin et Black. Eloïse pouvait donc rentrer sans trop de mensonges chez son père le week-end, et profitait du temps libre qu'elle avait pour s'occuper du petit que Fumseck leur avait ramené dans la soirée. Harry n'avait pas réussi à le prendre, et Luna avait quasiment forcé la main d'Eloïse pour qu'elle s'en occupe en attendant.

L'oiseau était jeune et devait encore apprendre certaines règles. Mais il était déjà très attachant. Et très attaché.

\- Tu protègeras mon petit frère, toi, d'accord ?

Un léger hululement joyeux lui répondit alors que Snape la regardait s'endormir, une fois de plus, dans le canapé du petit salon.

Le lundi arriva un peu trop vite – bien que pas assez rapidement au goût des élèves intéressés par le Tournoi. Car c'était ce soir.

Ce soir, ils sauraient qui d'entre eux allaient concourir pour faire honneur à leur école. Ce soir, les Champions seront nommés. Proclamés. Et encouragés.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Le Tournoi

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Bonjour à vous !

 **BlutengelHates** : merci pour toutes tes reviews. Il est vrai que dans le chapitre concernant l'annonce à propos de Lily, l'évènement n'a pas été très développé, mais les « indices » concernant ces faits sont donnés peu à peu.

Ce qu'il s'est passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore… c'est assez complexe et un mélange de sentiments. Tout ne se passe pas comme il l'avait prévu, et en bon ancien Gryffon, il y a des restes d'impulsivité et il veut que les personnes réagissent comme il l'avait prévu. Et ce n'est pas le cas… à suivre.

 **ElweenSnape** : oui j'avoue, en tant que lectrice assidue, je préfère aussi quand il y a deux chapitres. D'autant plus que mes 20 premiers chapitres ne sont pas très longs (7 à 8 pages word). À partir du 20ème, ça sera plus long -).

Concernant l'aversion, je ne peux rien dire sinon je spoil *ange*

 **AnnaMerteuil** : merci pour tes commentaires ! La réaction de Harry sera à voir dans les prochains chapitres… Enfin, quand il l'apprendra !

 **adenoide** : Certainement qu'il ne sera pas heureux, mais il y a des moments pour tout :-). Elo ne vit pas vraiment sur cette planète. Elle a été arrachée à ses « vrais » amis et se perd souvent dans ses souvenirs…

Bref, un petit chapitre, encore, mais je vous promets qu'ils seront plus longs (et plus intéressants j'espère) dès le 20ème !

Bonne lecture et merci pour les commentaires constructifs !

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

 **31 octobre 1994**

 **Chapitre 17 : Le Tournoi**

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

 _Le lundi arriva un peu trop vite – bien que pas assez rapidement au goût des élèves intéressés par le Tournoi. Car c'était ce soir._

 _Ce soir, ils sauraient qui d'entre eux allait concourir pour faire honneur à leur école. Ce soir, les Champions seront nommés. Proclamés. Et encouragés._

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Eloïse était avec les autres Gryffons, adossée au mur du fond près des grandes portes. La Grande Salle était bondée de monde et les courageux voulant traverser la salle avaient bien du mal.

Le Ministre de la Magie était de la partie, ainsi qu'un de ses employés et les directeurs d'écoles. Tous discutaient devant les tables professorales et attendaient patiemment que Dumbledore daigne faire son entrée.

Snape fixait sa fille avec laquelle il n'avait pas réellement pu communiquer ces derniers temps. Les jours défilaient sans prévenir et entre la préparation du Tournoi, les interventions de Melwyn et la présence de l'oiseau dans ses appartements, il commençait à ne plus savoir où donner de la tête. D'autant plus qu'il devait encore enseigner à côté, bien entendu.

Sa fille ne semblait pas savoir gérer une vie familiale, et il comprit mieux pourquoi elle préférait passer du temps seule. Elle se plongeait dans les livres et écrivait des histoires de temps à autre. Sa vie sociale n'était pas très remplie, et il craignait qu'elle ne se renferme sur elle-même.

Eloïse se rapprocha de Harry et Ron qui riaient avec les jumeaux.

\- Ça va, vous ?

\- Ouais, et toi ? fit Harry en essayant de calmer son fou rire.

\- Super, mais ça irait mieux si les gens se lavaient plus souvent. Ça pue la transpi ici.

\- Non, ça c'est notre œuvre, petite princesse ! firent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

\- Ah bah merci, mais c'est dégueu.

\- On est d'accord, fit Harry en riant de plus belle.

\- Qui a été votre victime ?

\- Malfoy, fit Ron.

\- Bien sûr. Qui d'autre que celui qui tient tellement à son apparence, se moqua gentiment Eloïse.

Drago la fusilla du regard.

\- T'énerves pas va, il y a tellement de monde que personne ne remarquera que c'est toi.

\- C'est ça, oui ! Il a de la chance que mon père soit présent ce soir. Sinon, je lui en aurai fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, sale serpent ? réagit vivement Ron.

\- Hey, stop, vous deux. Ron, retourne avec Harry. Drago, je t'offrirai du savon pour Noël, si tu veux, fit-elle sous les rires de Fred et George.

Elle lança discrètement un sortilège de parfum sur Drago qui la remercia d'un regard, et retourna près des lions. Il fallait bien qu'ils s'amusent comme ils pouvaient, après tout…

Elle ne parlait que rarement avec le jeune Serpentard, mais elle ne le haïssait pas. Elle ne l'appréciait pas pour autant, mais ils se respectaient. Ils avaient eu une petite discussion lors d'une recherche à la bibliothèque qui s'était avérée instructive pour la jeune fille. Il était seul et n'avait pas été désobligeant.

Eloïse se reconcentra sur le moment présent, observant certains élèves se regarder méchamment.

\- Le Tournoi des trois Sorciers sera ouvert aujourd'hui, la cérémonie d'Ouverture du Tournoi se terminera avec le repas d'Halloween. La Coupe, dès que le Professeur Dumbledore le demandera, recrachera les noms des Champions. Un Champion par École sera nommé, et plus aucun retour en arrière ne sera possible.

Dumbledore s'avança vers la coupe et la découvrit aux yeux de tous. Au milieu de la Grande Salle, une lueur bleue puissante envahit et transforma l'atmosphère. Les bougies tremblaient sous le halo bleuté qui rejoignit le ciel enchanté.

Tous étaient concentrés sur cette belle lumière.

Le silence prouvait l'attention de chacun et chacune sur les futures actions d'Albus Dumbledore. La Grande Salle était silencieuse, comme si aucun élève n'osait respirer plus fort que son voisin.

Les quelques tableaux présents observaient ce qui se passait, tout en souriant calmement.

\- Ce soir, l'ami des Joncheruines aura exécuté la troisième partie de son plan, murmura Luna à l'oreille d'Eloïse.

\- Rien de réjouissant, alors.

Luna fit un sourire crispé lorsque le premier nom sorti de la coupe.

\- Le Champion, ou plutôt la Championne de l'École de Beauxbâtons est… Fleur Delacour !

Des applaudissements surgirent de toutes parts. La jeune élève – qui faisait plus jeune que son âge et semblait, à s'y méprendre, plus fragile qu'elle ne l'était réellement – s'approcha du Directeur pour rejoindre l'arrière-salle.

La Coupe émit plusieurs flammes blanches avant d'envoyer un nouveau parchemin dans les airs.

\- Le Champion de l'École de Durmstrang sera… Victor Krum !

L'élève en question se leva et monta sur l'estrade avec le bout de parchemin. Il suivit son directeur dans l'autre pièce sans un regard pour ses fans, le visage fermé et concentré sur son but : la porte en bois derrière les tables des professeurs.

La Coupe émit un léger sifflement, et Dumbledore s'apprêta à accueillir le parchemin concernant Poudlard.

\- Le Champion de l'École de Poudlard est… Harry Potter !

Eloïse arrêta un instant de respirer. Hermione fixait Dumbledore comme si une deuxième barbe lui poussait derrière l'oreille gauche et Harry… se cachait derrière un gryffondor.

Très courageux.

\- Harry Potter ?

Le silence s'était abattu sur la Grande Salle qui était pourtant en effervescence quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Harry Potter !

La voix de Dumbledore semblait trancher le silence au couteau. Eloïse secoua la tête et se dirigea doucement vers le Survivant.

\- Non je n'irai pas, j'ai pas mis mon nom dans la coupe !

\- C'est ça, oui, le titre de survivant ne te suffisait apparemment pas ! Allez, dis-le ! cracha Ron.

\- Hé, les coupa la brune. Aller Harry, va. De toute façon on ne peut rien contre la coupe.

\- Mais…

La Grande Salle était silencieuse. Extrêmement silencieuse, et tous les regards étaient fixés sur Eloïse et Harry. Et sur Snape qui arrivait dans leur direction.

\- Potter. Au cas où vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué, le professeur Dumbledore vous a appelé.

Eloïse entendit distinctement la remarque « ou le Survivant n'a-t-il pas encore assez d'attention ? » vouloir sortir des lèvres de Snape. Elle fut soulagée qu'il ne rajoute aucune remarque sarcastique et emmène simplement Harry auprès des autres candidats.

Tous le regardèrent marcher comme s'il allait à l'abattoir. Les regards noirs de Poudlard le suivirent jusqu'à sa sortie.

Après tout, quoi de plus normal que le Survivant ne participe à un Tournoi ? Il devait bien s'entraîner pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, non ?

\- Cedric Diggory ?

Tous avaient été tellement concentré sur le Survivant que personne n'avait remarqué que Dumbledore avait un nouveau parchemin en sa possession, qu'il agitait comme s'il avait eu une toute nouvelle carte Chocogrenouille.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

C'était le soir. Tard. Eloïse avait reçu l'ordre de Snape de le suivre. Personne ne posa de questions. Etonnée, elle se dirigea à ses côtés vers l'appartement professoral de la terreur des Cachots.

\- Dumbledore est furieux.

\- Qui a mis le nom de Harry dans la Coupe ?

\- Nous n'en avons aucune idée. Mais Harry est dans un sale état. Madame Maxime s'en est prise à lui, le prenant par le col et le lâchant devant un candélabre qui s'est écrasé sur lui.

\- Oh.

\- Pomfresh l'a amené de suite.

\- Bien.

\- Il est obligé de participer au Tournoi.

\- Ça je n'en doute pas. Mais ça ne sera pas un problème, si ? Dumbledore doit bien l'entraîner pour qu'il affronte le Mage Noir, non ? Il m'a dit que c'était le Plan.

Snape laissa échapper un rire amer.

\- Harry n'est pas entraîné. Dumbledore ne veut pas.

\- Mais…

Eloïse ne pouvait pas y croire. Dumbledore était pourtant conscient du rôle de son protégé, non ?

\- Laisse-moi finir, au lieu de me couper la parole sans cesse.

Harry était vraiment dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou. Eloïse ne comprendrait définitivement jamais son parrain.

\- Tu ne veux pas prévenir Black ? Et appeler Lupin ?

\- Le professeur Lupin.

\- Oui, c'est ça.

Snape la regarda mais laissa passer. Il était lui-même énervé par la situation, il ne souhaitait pas que sa fille en subisse les conséquences.

\- Bien que je le déteste…

\- Tu déteste son père. Pas Harry lui-même. Je me trompe ?

\- Il est aussi arrog…

\- Non. Il traîne certes avec un Ronald Weasley qui n'a pas appris à se taire, mais ton Potter préféré n'est pas comme son père. Du moins, c'est ce que m'a dit le professeur Lupin.

Snape soupira.

\- Peut-être bien. Tu as au moins raison sur un point : il faut les mettre au courant. Mais il est tard…

\- Il est… vingt-et-une heure et quart. Et je crois que Black ne se plaindra pas du dérangement.

\- Nous devons réussir à amener Harry avec nous.

\- Pomfresh n'est pas de ton côté ?

\- Elle ne connaît pas la Salle. Et Dumbledore surveille tout.

\- Dumbledore sait qu'Harry est à l'infirmerie, et le festin se déroule dans la Grande Salle. Il ne partira pas de sitôt. Et s'il délaisse Harry autant que ça, je ne pense pas qu'il aille vérifier quoi que ce soit ce soir.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as atterri à Gryffondor, toi, murmura Snape.

\- Merci du compliment.

Le professeur sourit à son tour et se rapprocha d'Eloïse.

\- Encore un câlin ? râla-t-elle pour la forme.

Il la serra contre lui. Il changeait un peu, à ses côtés. Retrouvait quelques sentiments qu'il pensait ne plus jamais ressentir, et il voulait la protéger. Mais elle avait raison, il fallait aider Potter… Harry.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Eloïse sortit des appartements de Snape quelques minutes plus tard. Elle aurait pensé faire venir Harry jusque chez Snape, mais comme ce dernier le lui avait fait remarqué, ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que cela.

Ils avaient donc expressément appelé l'infirmière par Cheminée et elle était venue dans leur salon pour parler. Il en profita pour lui annoncer sa paternité, ce qui, étrangement, la rassura.

Pomfresh connaissait un passage qui reliait l'infirmerie à une très ancienne tour du Château, oubliée depuis longtemps car rendue invisible de l'extérieur. Cette Tour n'était connue que d'elle-même et de la Bibliothécaire. C'était un pacte magique qui reliait les deux endroits du château en cas d'invasion ou de prise forcée du pouvoir. Salazar Serpentard, qui devint paranoïaque avec l'âge, fut le créateur de cet endroit.

Eloïse suivit les instructions de l'infirmière et se dirigea vers la gauche. A l'aide de sa main et d'une pensée très forte pour Poudlard, sa main s'enfonça dans la pierre comme dans de la pâte à gâteau. Le mur se fissura alors, et un trou qui prit la forme du corps de la jeune fille se créa, la laissant entrer dans un lieu sombre.

Alors que les pierres se refermaient derrière elle, tout devint noir et un frisson la parcourut. Elle était seule, dans le noir. Elle n'avait jamais aimé le noir. La peur commença à s'emparer de son esprit et elle serra les poings.

Elle voulut avancer, bien que ce fut à l'aveuglette, et trébucha sur quelque chose. Elle fit tomber sa baguette.

\- Mince ! J'aurais pu lancer un Lumos !

Eh oui… maintenant sa cape se retrouvait pleine de bave de… de quoi ?

\- Beurk.

\- Bonjour, enfant !

Eloïse sursauta.

\- Euuuh…

Des yeux jaunes la fixaient et des torches s'allumèrent.

C'était bien de la bave de crapaud.

De la bave d'un grand crapaud.

\- Tu viens de loin, à ce que je vois.

\- Du couloir d'à côté en fait.

\- Ah. Bien. Que veux-tu ?

\- Madame Pomfresh m'a parlé de ce passage.

\- Plus personne n'est venu ici depuis au moins trois cents ans, petite fille.

\- C'est l'infirmière du collège, et nous devons aller dans une salle où personne ne nous surveillera.

\- Tu parles de votre directeur ?

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Poudlard m'en a parlé par télépathie. Il avait l'air bien, quand il était encore professeur. Bien. Avance vers le centre de la pièce.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne mange pas les petits enfants.

Eloïse soupira et fit ce qu'il lui dit.

Et tomba de plusieurs mètres sur… un énorme coussin.

\- Mais Poudlard voudra peut-être de toi, résonna la voix du crapaud alors qu'Eloïse se retrouvait face à deux énormes yeux oranges qui l'observaient d'un air mécontent.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Le Survivant

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

.

.

Bonjour tout le monde ! Toutes mes excuses pour le retard, je n'ai pas pu poster de chapitre avant maintenant.

Merci pour vos commentaires et aux followers !

 **Malicia** : Désolée ! Le crapaud n'a vu personne (enfin aucun être humain) depuis un sacré bout de temps oui ! Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a rien mangé… *ange*

 **Anna** : aucune idée, je ne voulais pas que ce soit un Sphinx :-)

 **Aller, zou, un petit chapitre avec un peu de mouvement !**

.

.

 **Nuit du 31 octobre, 1** **er** **novembre 1994.**

 **Chapitre 18 : Le Survivant**

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

 _Eloïse soupira et fit ce qu'il lui dit._

 _Et tomba de plusieurs mètres sur… un énorme coussin._

 _\- Mais Poudlard voudra peut-être de toi, résonna la voix du crapaud alors qu'Eloïse se retrouvait face à deux énormes yeux oranges._

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

\- Cet idiot d'Oscar, marmonna la bête qui fixait Eloïse avec attention depuis de longues et interminables minutes.

\- N'aie pas peur. Regarde autour de toi.

Eloïse n'osa pas quitter les yeux qui la fixaient. Elle ne voulait pas finir mangée par des êtres qui, apparemment, vivaient sous le château. Mais… Elle était déjà dans les cachots, à quelle profondeur étaient-ils maintenant ?

\- Eloïse Lily Snape. Arrête un peu de paniquer pour rien.

La concernée inspira un bon coup et allait répondre alors que des larmes commençaient à se former.

\- Regarde autour de toi.

Elle paniquait. Elle quitta un instant les yeux orange pour fixer les longues pattes, la longue queue, les grandes dents… il était tard, elle voulait simplement aller se coucher.

Elle ne voulait pas servir de repas.

\- Je me présente, je suis Poudlard le Wyverne et je ne te mangerai pas.

Eloïse ouvrit la bouche, surprise. Aucun son n'en sorti.

\- Oscar pensait que tu t'étais perdue, certainement. Je lui ferai la morale en rentrant. Mais tu veux certainement aller dans la tour d'Aélis. Monte sur mon dos, enfant de Severus. Et accroche-toi à mes ailes. Si tu casses une écaille je te ferai nettoyer mon nid à la main. Mes belles écailles... Mes si belles écailles…

Eloïse secoua la tête alors que le dragon penchait la sienne sur le côté tout en la regardant.

Soit elle était tombée dans un sommeil profond et rêvait, soit elle avait signé son arrêt de mort devant le crapaud.

Elle devait rêver.

Certainement.

\- Ou veux-tu faire une sieste ici et éviter la discussion que tu dois avoir avec le Petit ?

Le Petit ?

Elle se dirigea vers l'arrière du dragon, réfléchissant à sa future escalade. Elle ne s'était même pas présentée, tellement terrorisée par l'animal. Cinq minutes plus tard, le dragon la déposa sur le rebord d'une tour qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Certains enfants de la Magie ont un don pour la voir. Tu en fais partie. Ne gâche pas ce cadeau.

Elle regarda l'animal repartir en réfléchissant à ces paroles légèrement mystérieuses avant de se retourner vers les personnes déjà présentes.

La Tour… est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec la Salle cachée ?

\- Merci d'avoir ouvert le passage, Eloïse, fit Snape.

\- Je n'ai rien pu faire, je…

\- Si, tu as ouvert le passage. Je savais que Poudlard te sortirait de là, fit l'infirmière.

Super sympa comme soirée nocturne… quoi d'autre ?

Eloïse aperçu Sirius qui caressait mécaniquement la tête de Harry qui était assis sur une chaise. Lupin et Snape la regardaient et l'infirmière préparait du thé.

\- Harry, comment te sens-tu ? commença Sirius.

\- Pourquoi… pourquoi dois-je participer ? Qui a mis mon nom dans la Coupe ?

\- Bonne question, fit Snape. Certainement pas vous.

\- Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la coupe ! cracha le jeune élève.

\- Harry, répondit Eloïse en levant une main vers Snape. Ce n'était pas ironique. On sait que tu n'as pas mis ton nom dans la Coupe.

\- Toutes les protections ont été apportées pour qu'aucune personne en dessous de dix-sept ans ne puisse mettre son nom dedans, fit Lupin.

\- Dumbledore n'a juste pas pensé que quelqu'un de plus âgé puisse mettre le nom d'un plus jeune, par contre, réfléchit l'infirmière.

\- Trop naïf, remarqua Eloïse. Il n'est pas aussi bête.

\- Est-ce-que tu insinues que Dumbledore était au courant ? réagit vivement Sirius.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais je trouve ça bizarre. D'autant plus que cela va à l'encontre du contrat magique accepté par la Coupe pour ce tournoi.

\- C'était une condition supplémentaire, la Coupe n'a rien à voir là-dedans, intervint à nouveau Lupin. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est que Dumbledore n'ait pas cherché à contredire le choix de la Coupe.

\- Il a dit que je n'avais pas le choix, murmura Harry.

\- On a toujours le choix, fit Eloïse.

\- Pas dans ce cas-là, ma petite, murmura gravement l'infirmière.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. S'il n'y avait pas d'espoirs pour le sortir de là, il faudrait lui donner toutes les cartes en mains afin qu'il sorte vivant des épreuves.

\- Et Ron, il s'est calmé ?

\- Non, il croit que j'ai mis mon nom…

\- Quel idiot, s'énerva Sirius.

\- Crétin, renchérit Eloïse.

\- Pardon ? fit Snape.

\- Crétin, c'est une insulte Moldue… du genre « espèce de chaudron en bouse d'hyppogriffe atteint de la dragoncelle. »

\- Quel langage, fit Sirius en esquissant un sourire.

\- Merveilleuse image, merci, fit Lupin.

\- De rien, ce fut un plaisir, répondit la jeune fille. Pourrions-nous préparer un plan afin de protéger Harry, maintenant ?

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Snape avait fini par appeler ses deux amis, Eloya et Dorian, afin qu'ils les rejoignent dans la Tour enchantée via un autre passage qu'eux seuls connaissaient.

Sirius était impressionné par la magie des lieux, et Eloïse avait raconté son mini périple pour leur ouvrir le passage. Ce qui avait légèrement sorti Harry de sa torpeur.

Les adultes discutèrent de diverses choses afin d'aider et entraîner Harry sans se faire remarquer, mais cela allait s'avérer très compliqué. D'autant plus que Ron et Hermione s'inquièteraient certainement s'ils ne voyaient pas leur ami tous les soirs.

Sirius avait voulu demander à Dumbledore d'entraîner son filleul, mais Remus Lupin l'en dissuada. Il valait mieux laisser courir les choses et entraîner Harry de leur côté, tout en espérant que le grand Albus Dumbledore daigne montrer sa réelle inquiétude et entraîner le Survivant.

Dorian émit des doutes sur une quelconque réaction du Directeur des Lieux. Peut-être qu'Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas envie que son héro ne meure, mais s'il avait souhaité il aurait pu l'entraîner depuis son arrivée à Poudlard.

Eloïse et Harry prévoyaient de demander à Ron, Hermione, Luna, Théodore, Blaise ainsi que Fred et George pour l'entraînement. S'ils étaient plusieurs à se retrouver, peut-être que cela semblerait moins flagrant aux yeux du Directeur que si son protégé disparaissait seul plusieurs soirs par semaine.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

La nuit était déjà bien entamée lorsque Harry retrouva son dortoir. Eloïse avait rejoint le salon de Snape, le regardant s'asseoir dans le canapé.

\- Tu peux dormir ici cette nuit. L'idée que vous avez eu d'amener d'autres adolescents en chaleur dans la Partie Cachée n'est pas mauvaise en soi, mais j'aimerais que vous laissiez passer quelques jours avant de prendre une décision aussi sérieuse. Car il faut que vous puissiez être certains qu'ils ne sont pas sous la garde d'Albus, et qu'ils vous suivront vous plutôt que le Directeur.

\- Mais… vous ne nous laisserez pas seuls, si ?

\- Non. En aucun cas. Bien que je n'apprécie pas Black, il est très bon en sortilèges et saura vous guider. Le professeur Flitwick ne pourra pas toujours être présent, déjà qu'il y a les réunions…

\- C'est quoi comme réunions, d'ailleurs ?

\- Un peu comme la sorte d'Ordre du Phénix qu'a créé Dumbledore, mais sans chef bien distinct. Chacun a ses propres capacités et nous décidons toujours en groupe. Eloya a pu évaluer la puissance de Potter et il se trouve que sa magie soit bridée depuis sa première année de vie. Ils ont eu l'idée de vous entraîner, avec le soutien de Melwyn et Fumseck. Mais il se fait tard, je pense qu'il serait plus sage que tu ailles te reposer. Réfléchissez aux noms que vous souhaiteriez avoir auprès de vous, et à qui nous dévoilerons le Secret.

\- Secret ?

\- Tu en sauras plus en temps voulu.

\- On dirait Dumbledore, râla Eloïse.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Oui, voilà. Mais merci en tous cas.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

La nuit fut courte pour tout Poudlard. Et pire encore pour les Champions qui avaient fêtés en bonne et due forme leur nomination. Sauf Harry, bien entendu.

Les élèves arrivaient dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, alors que Fred et George s'assirent autour d'Eloïse et Harry.

\- Je n'ai pas mis mon nom… commença Harry.

\- Nous te croyons, répondirent en cœur les jumeaux.

\- Nous avons nous-même essayé de mettre nos noms et cela s'est avéré être un vrai désastre, rajouta George. Elo, ça va ?

\- Oui, juste fatiguée…

Les jeunes s'assirent à la table et commencèrent à manger doucement sous le regard d'Hermione qui semblait s'inquiéter pour Harry, alors que Ron ne leur avait pas encore adressé un mot et mangeait rapidement tout ce qu'il pouvait avaler dans un temps record.

Lorsque des élèves commencèrent à râler en bout de table, Fred annonça l'arrivée de leur hibou. Et effectivement, celui-ci renversa plusieurs carafes de jus de citrouille et d'orange en atterrissant dans un plat de viennoiseries.

Ron prit alors l'enveloppe – rouge – des pattes de l'animal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Ron ? fit Ginny, compatissante.

\- Mais rien !

L'enveloppe s'éleva alors dans les airs, commençant à s'ouvrir lentement. Elle laissa place à un long parchemin qui se plaça entre Eloïse et Harry, alors que Fred et George entouraient les deux adolescents.

\- Euh… fit Hermione.

\- HARRY POTTER, comment OSES-TU ? Comment as-tu pu mettre en péril tous nos sacrifices ? Nous avons tout fait pour TE protéger, en mettant nos propres enfants au second plan pour t'aimer et te soutenir ! COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ METTRE TON NOM DANS LA COUPE ? Est-ce que tu te crois aussi intelligent que le professeur Dumbledore ? Tu nous fais honte, tu entends ? HONTE ! Le professeur Dumbledore nous a tout raconté, et Ron également. Comment as-tu pu trahir nos efforts ainsi, par simple arrogance ? Ne compte plus sur nous pour t'accueillir durant les vacances, ni pour quoi que ce soit. Tu es irresponsable et irrespectueux ! Quelle honte ! Ne t'approche plus de mes enfants, ils n'ont pas besoin de ta mauvaise influence. S'il t'arrive quelque chose de grave durant ce Tournoi, tu seras le seul responsable !

La Grande Salle était toute ouïe. Silencieuse, étonnée. Bien que certains serpentards affichaient un léger sourire.

Fred, George, Eloïse, Hermione et Ginny étaient figés devant la lettre rouge qui se déchiquetait dans les airs avant de disparaître.

\- Tu vois Harry ? Tu es aussi lamentable que Malfoy, marmonna Ron.

Eloïse voulu ouvrir la bouche, mais des doigts s'enfoncèrent au même moment dans son épaule.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Snape avait demandé à Eloïse de le suivre. Il avait glissé un parchemin dans les mains de Fred Weasley, afin que les personnes souhaitées les suivent discrètement, sans partir tous en même temps.

Il n'aimait pas les Weasley. Mais les deux jumeaux remontaient peu à peu dans son estime, et qu'ils soutiennent sa fille aidait certainement. Fred avait été surpris mais ne laissa rien paraître. Harry était parti en lançant un regard des plus noirs envers son meilleur ami sans demander son reste. George partit avec Hermione et Luna qui se doutait de la suite par on ne sait quel don.

Eloïse les attendait au détour d'un couloir près du Hall, et ouvrit la marche sans un mot. Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes en direction des cachots. Les murs étaient dénudés, Hermione remarqua que plus aucune peinture ne rythmait leur avancée vers ce qui semblaient être les sous-sols du Château. Un frisson parcouru les plus jeunes lorsqu'ils traversèrent un mur comme si de rien n'était. Les murs qui suivaient étaient recouverts d'une mousse violette, et le sol n'était plus en pierre mais recouvert d'herbe.

Hermione regardait l'herbe bleue du passage d'un air dubitatif.

\- Hermione, on vous expliquera après, mais avancez maintenant. Les cours vont bientôt commencer et il serait dommage que vous soyez en retard, fit mielleusement Snape.

L'utilisation de son prénom sembla faire l'effet d'un électrochoc, et la jeune élève avança. Ils passèrent devant un tableau qui leur ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre, puis un immense chat à poils longs les renifla avant qu'ils n'entrent dans une grande salle ronde et plus lumineuse que le reste des pièces du Château.

Dorian les accueillit en montrant les canapés marrons d'un geste de la main. Les élèves s'assirent confortablement, remarquant le thé sur la table basse. Le professeur Flitwick fit son apparition par des marches cachées par une lourde porte en bois, alors que l'infirmière et la bibliothécaire de l'école arrivaient également. Snape, lui, repartit sans un mot, certainement pour préparer sa salle de cours.

\- Bonjour, les enfants, fit Madame Pince.

Ils ne l'avaient jamais entendue parler aussi sympathiquement.

\- Bien, vous êtes là pour une chose bien précise, commença Dorian.

L'homme blond regardait intensément Harry qui semblait ailleurs.

\- Harry Potter, fit-il doucement. Ce sera une année difficile, mais ne vous laissez pas entraîner dans les côtés sombres qui vous hantent, cela vous affaiblira plus qu'autre chose.

Le concerné leva la tête vers lui, et essaya, en vain, de soutenir ce regard d'un marron profond qui semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Une chose est sûre, il vous manque, à tous, un enseignement que le professeur Dumbledore a dédaigné pendant plusieurs années. Ce manque jouera en votre défaveur, si nous ne vous l'enseignons pas.

La voix douce d'Eloya, qui venait d'apparaître de nulle part, fit sursauter Eloise.

\- Bonjour, désolée de vous avoir fait peur, j'étais dans le jardin. Prenez donc du thé !

\- Nos cours commencent dans dix minutes, grimaça Hermione.

\- Et ? demanda Flitwick.

La jeune fille marmonna quelques mots sous le rire léger des jumeaux Weasley.

\- Severus n'a pas pris la peine d'inclure le petit Weasley à ce que je vois, fit Dorian. S'est-il passé quelque chose ?

Hermione se redressa, prête à répondre.

\- Oui, Ron s'est apparemment emporté, et…

\- Hermione, coupa Eloïse. La question était pour Harry.

Elle ne se voulait pas aussi dure que sa voix le laissa penser, mais Hermione l'agaçait par moment. Ils n'étaient pas en cours, elle n'avait pas besoin de répondre à la place des autres.

\- Mais, Harry ne va…

\- Va répondre, miss Granger, laissez-le s'exprimer, fit plus doucement Flitwick. Eloïse, détends-toi un peu aussi, s'il te plaît.

\- Oui professeur, grogna la concernée.

\- Alors, Harry ?

Le brun regardait à nouveau le sol, et Hermione remarqua qu'effectivement, cela ferait peut-être du bien à son ami d'en parler. Il semblait triste, perdu, perturbé. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir remarqué son état et de ne pas avoir été là pour lui la veille, trop occupée à sermonner son autre meilleur ami.

\- Ron croit que j'ai mis mon nom dans la coupe.

\- Est-ce si important pour toi ? demanda doucement Eloya.

\- Il est mon meilleur ami ! s'écria Harry. Il devrait savoir mieux que quiconque que je ne veux pas de « la gloire éternelle », et que j'ai encore moins envie de participer à ce tournoi !

Dorian posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry, tout en lui tendant la tasse de thé.

\- Prends et bois. Ça te fera du bien. Ronald n'a pas été très sympa, en effet.

\- Nous avons eu l'honneur d'entendre une beuglante venant de Molly Weasley pour monsieur Potter, intervint Flitwick.

Il résuma alors ce qui venait de se passer dans la Grande Salle.

\- Comment ose-t-elle s'en prendre à mon filleul ? s'écria Sirius que personne n'avait remarqué jusque-là.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, Sirius, le coupa le professeur de Sortilège. Elle a accusé Harry d'arrogance et d'avoir évincé tous les efforts qu'ils ont fait pour lui.

\- Ils ont tenté de le faire culpabiliser et de jouer avec les émotions, murmura Eloïse. Et ça semble malheureusement avoir bien fonctionné. Harry, aussi gentille soit elle, elle n'avait aucun droit de t'envoyer une beuglante. Tu n'es pas son fils, et quand bien même, cela aurait plutôt dû venir de Dumbledore puisque c'est soi-disant lui qui est responsable de toi et qui lui en a parlé.

\- Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas été mis au courant de sa participation au tournoi, alors que Molly l'a apparemment su immédiatement ? fit Sirius qui s'énervait.

\- Bonne question, fit Eloya. Mais ça ne sert à rien d'en débattre maintenant. Le professeur Dumbledore pense faire les choses pour le plus grand bien, et nous ne connaissons pas sa réaction quant à cette beuglante.

\- Si Dumbledore et Ron en ont parlé à Madame Weasley, fit Hermione, et vu la beuglante, je crois que Dumbledore était pour…

\- Les cours commencent bientôt, fit remarquer à son tour Eloïse.

\- Oui, bien, fit Dorian. Nous allons procéder à quelques déviations du règlement instauré par le Directeur, et aider Harry à surmonter ses peurs, et l'entraîner. Il aura besoin d'amis à ses côtés qui, bien entendu, profiteront du même entraînement. Voulez-vous faire partie de ce groupe, ou préférez-vous un petit sortilège d'oubliette ? fit-il comme s'il leur proposait une seconde tasse de thé.

\- Bien sûr qu'on sera là, firent Fred et George d'une même voix.

\- Bien entendu ! La Magie aime Harry, renchérit Luna.

Hermione et Eloïse approuvèrent également.

\- Miss Granger, vous qui êtes si douée en sortilège, je vous laisse le devoir de créer un objet anodin qui vous permettra de communiquer entre vous. L'un de nous, selon l'humeur du moment, transmettra à l'un de vous les horaires de rencontre et le nom des élèves qui devront suivre. Si d'autres élèves vous paraissent sûrs et s'ils pourraient être intéressés, faites-en nous part et nous en discuterons. Tout ce qui se passe dans cet endroit restera ici. Rien ne sortira de vos bouches lorsque vous serez en compagnie de personnes qui ne sont pas dans le Groupe. Personne ne pourra vous voler le Secret.

Un filament rouge encercla les personnes présentes dans la pièce, un serment avait été fait sans prévenir, et une légère brise tiède caressa les visages.

\- Partez, maintenant. Eloïse, tu restes un moment, fit Flitwick. Ah, pour information, ce passage est disponible à plusieurs endroits du château. Vous les trouverez en suivant votre Magie dès que vous le souhaiterez. Le passage déposera chacun de vous à un endroit différent. Si vous souhaitez rester ensemble, tenez-vous par la main. Bonne journée !

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Des Choix

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Ici, le second chapitre de la semaine !**

 **Adenoide :** merci pour le commentaire :-)

 **.**

 **.**

 **1** **er** **Novembre – Première semaine de novembre 1994.**

 **Chapitre 19 : Des Choix**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _\- Tout ce qui se passe dans cet endroit restera ici. Rien ne sortira de vos bouches lorsque vous serez en compagnie de personnes qui ne sont pas dans le Groupe. Personne ne pourra vous voler le Secret._

 _Un filament rouge encercla les personnes présentes dans la pièce, un serment avait été fait sans prévenir, et une légère brise tiède caressa les visages._

 _\- Partez, maintenant. Eloïse, tu restes un moment, fit Flitwick. Ah, pour information, ce passage est disponible à plusieurs endroits du château. Vous les trouverez en suivant votre Magie dès que vous le souhaiterez. Le passage déposera chacun de vous à un endroit différent. Si vous souhaitez rester ensemble, tenez-vous par la main. Bonne journée !_

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Les professeurs de Poudlard semblaient ignorer Harry Potter. L'équipe enseignante essayait certes de gérer leurs élèves comme de simples étudiants et non comme des « trophées », mais Harry avait toujours eu un traitement un peu plus amical de la part de certains professeurs.

Les rares personnes faisant encore attention au Survivant faisaient partie de la Maison de Serpentard. Drago Malfoy avait eu la merveilleuse idée de créer des badges contre le Survivant, le perturbant d'autant plus.

Eloïse lui avait murmuré de ne pas faire attention à ces gamins, mais Harry avait été blessé. Ron l'ignorait quand il ne l'insultait pas, et son petit cercle d'amis devenait de plus en plus inquiet.

Une beuglante était encore arrivée dans la semaine, mais de la part de Percy Weasley, cette fois.

Pourquoi ? Harry n'avait jamais été proche de Percy et ne lui avait quasiment jamais parlé. Pourquoi prenait-il la peine de lui envoyer une beuglante ?

Harry avait également reçu un mot de Bill et Charlie Weasley. Mais pas une beuglante, enfin. Ils lui intimaient de les rejoindre dans le bureau du professeur Snape lors du repas de midi du mercredi.

Fred, George et Eloïse distribuèrent des badges à l'effigie de Poudlard, et avaient créé des chapeaux à l'apparence très classe pour les Serpentards. Ceux-ci tombèrent dans le piège des plus grands farceurs de l'école, Eloïse s'étant permise d'entrer dans leur salle commune – avec l'aide de Blaise bien entendu – et de déposer ces objets sur le tapis, accompagnés d'un sortilège d'attirance.

Ce sortilège fonctionnait de sorte que, dès qu'un élève verrait un de ces magnifiques chapeaux noirs, bordés d'argent et dont la pointe était d'un vert étincelant, cet élève souhaiterait ce Chapeau plus que tout.

Les élèves de Serpentard se retrouvèrent donc couverts d'un très beau chapeau digne de Serpentard et des Sangs purs, et se baladaient joyeusement dans les couloirs.

Un peu trop joyeusement.

Lors du double cours de Potions des cinquièmes années, les élèves durent retirer leur chapeau par respect pour leur directeur de Maison.

Sauf que les chapeaux ne se retiraient pas. Et qu'à chaque tentative de retrait, les cheveux poussaient d'une dizaine de centimètres. Lors de la cinquième tentative, des poils roses clairs sortaient des oreilles.

On sut également qu'en plein cours de Sortilège, Drago Malfoy se retrouva avec des poils blancs dans le cou, ainsi qu'une barbe verte claire.

Blaise, lui, se retrouva avec des sourcils jaunes et les cheveux d'un blanc pur qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille.

Théodore, qui était au courant de la supercherie mais s'était tout de même laissé tenter – sortilège oblige – se retrouva avec des mains poilues et les cheveux oranges.

Snape se retrouva avec une barbe blonde alors qu'il souhaitait aider Malfoy.

Apparemment, les aides extérieures n'étaient pas non plus appréciées.

McGonagall se retrouva sous sa forme d'animagus, un chat donc, d'une couleur rouge et les yeux noirs.

Dumbledore éclata de rire dans la salle des professeurs, alors que Flitwick se retrouvait avec des ressorts sous les pieds et les cheveux roux et longs.

Lupin se retrouva avec des poils bleus sortant de ses chaussures.

Snape semblait de très mauvaise humeur.

Harry retrouva le sourire.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _Mercredi 09 novembre 1994_

Harry avait toqué doucement à la porte du bureau du professeur qu'il appréciait le moins. Ce ne fut par ailleurs pas Snape qui lui ouvrit, mais Charlie Weasley.

Le brun entra doucement, alors que Snape lui désignait une porte à côté d'une étagère. Ils entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être les appartements privés du directeur de Serpentard.

Charlie et Bill vivaient ensemble en Egypte depuis le début d'année, contre l'avis de leur mère. Ils avaient rejoint un centre de soins pour animaux dangereux, et cela leur avait laissé quelques cicatrices. Harry oublia un instant ses propres soucis en observant les deux jeunes hommes musclés qui étaient assis en face de lui, dans une salle à manger qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Snape appela un elfe qui leur apporta le repas, et Charlie répondit aux questions du Survivant. Ils s'occupaient de dragons, d'hippogriffes et d'oiseaux géants qui ne se voyaient plus en Europe depuis bien longtemps. Leur travail semblait passionnant, et Bill s'occupait de briser des maléfices utilisés sur ces animaux par leurs anciens propriétaires. Certains avaient été rendus mauvais, et éduqués pour tuer tout autre être vivant que son Maître. Mais ils n'étaient pas présents au château – en secret – pour discuter de tout et de rien. Charlie vint assez rapidement au but de leur rencontre, alors qu'Eloya et Dorian arrivaient pour le dessert.

\- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a été conçu pour mettre les jeunes et leurs connaissances en pratique, à leurs risques et périls. Les membres de différents services des Ministères d'Europe se retrouvent régulièrement afin de prévoir les étapes que les élèves devront franchir.

Une femme, nommée Dolores Ombrage, ne semblait pas très heureuse que tu sois nommé pour le Tournoi, et cela s'est malheureusement fait sentir dans la décision globale. Ils veulent que tu montres tes sois-disants pouvoirs pour lesquels Dumbledore se porte garant depuis la dernière soirée de vie de tes parents.

La première étape mettra vos vies en danger. Chaque étape de ce genre de Tournoi le fait, en soi, ce n'est pas nouveau. Mais il va falloir que tu étudies certains animaux avant la première étape qui pourra paraître simple au premier abord. Je te conseillerai aussi quelques sortilèges de soin simples, histoire que tu ne sois pas handicapé par une cheville foulée ou un poignet douloureux. Je ne peux, à cause d'un serment, malheureusement pas te dire ni te montrer de quels animaux il s'agira. Mais je peux te prêter ce livre. Le professeur Snape le placera dans la Tour d'Aélis, où vous étiez la semaine passée. Tu l'y liras. Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, bien au contraire, mais parce que ça pourrait être dangereux de laisser ce livre entre les mains de n'importe qui.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

La Tour d'Aélis était immense. Le rez-de-chaussée comprenait une salle en demi-cercle, d'un diamètre d'environ cinquante mètres. Un couloir menait à la salle qu'avait découverte Eloïse un peu plus tôt dans l'année.

Une baie vitrée ornait le mur qui faisait face à l'entrée, et donnait sur un grand jardin avec des escaliers qui menaient à un grand lac redouté et aujourd'hui méconnu derrière Poudlard. Des canapés, une grande table et quelques étagères meublaient la pièce blanche, et il était important de savoir que ces étagères comprenant des livres tous plus anodins que les autres cachaient des portes coulissantes qui, elles, menaient autre part.

La destination est à choisir par le demandeur, la porte s'occupera d'ouvrir le passage. Si bien qu'avec ces portes, il est possible d'accéder à plusieurs lieux – mais seulement sur le territoire du Château, bien entendu.

Le premier étage de la Tour était divisé en plusieurs pièces. Deux salles de bains, une bibliothèque, et une salle consacrée aux plantes d'intérieur, avec accès direct dans la serre du Jardin.

Les deuxième et troisième étages étaient ceux consacrés aux entrainements : Sortilèges, Duels sorciers, et sport de combat corps-à-corps.

Le quatrième étage était celui qui les avait accueillis après la nomination de Harry au Tournoi.

Les autres étages étaient réservés aux adultes.

Dorian leur faisait visiter la Tour depuis plus d'une heure, racontant ce qu'avaient voulu faire les fondateurs, et expliquant comment fonctionnaient les apprentissages qui se faisaient de plus en plus rares.

Le groupe d'élèves qui aurait un accès illimité à la Tour fut fixé par Oscar, le crapaud qu'Eloïse détesta à jamais, et notre dragon-Wyverne, Poudlard.

Hella, Sarah et Max de Poufsouffle.

Pansy, Anja, Théodore et Blaise de Serpentard.

Luna, Daniel et Florian de Serdaigle.

Eloïse, Hermione, Harry, Fred et George de Gryffondor.

\- Hella, Pansy, Anja et Théodore sont en fait des descendants de Serdaigle, avait commencé Snape qui avait l'honneur – bien qu'il n'en ait aucune envie – de porter Melwyn sur la tête. Florian, Théodore, tout comme Drago qui ne fera malheureusement pas partie du Groupe, sont en réalité des descendants directs de Poufsouffle – ne rigole pas Eloïse ou je t'enferme pendant une semaine avec Oscar !

Quelques rires se firent tout de même entendre. Imaginer Drago Malfoy en Poufsouffle avait quelque chose de très perturbant pour la santé mentale des élèves présents…

\- Sarah, Luna, Théodore et Fred et George sont des descendants de Serpentard.

\- Harry, Blaise et Daniel sont des descendants indirects de Gryffondor.

\- Hermione est une descendante de Serdaigle et Serpentard, qui a atterrit chez Gryffondor par on ne sait quel miracle. Eloïse vient d'une lignée qui descend des quatre fondateurs. En faisant partie de ce groupe, vous saurez des choses que personne ne saura avant le moment voulu. Et certaines choses ne devront jamais sortir d'ici, menaça le professeur de Potions. Nous allons commencer par une première chose, autant vous prévenir d'emblée. Vous avez pu remarquer que tous les adultes ici présents tutoient Eloïse. Elle se trouve être ma fille, et je vous prie de la garder à vos côtés, de la protéger et de me prévenir si quelque chose ne va pas...

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais, Eloïse. Tu es dans notre monde depuis trop peu de temps pour tout connaître. Il est hors de question que tu te renfermes dans ton coin comme tu essayes de le faire depuis la rentrée.

Fred et George entourèrent la jeune fille de leurs bras.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur, on s'en occupe.

\- Pas de trop près, j'espère, grogna Snape.

Le rire cristallin de Luna fit sourire toutes les autres personnes. Snape pouvait ne pas être démonstratif, mais il ferait tout pour protéger sa fille.

Harry semblait dans ses pensées, perdu. Il ne répondit pas lorsque Dorian lui demanda de descendre, ni ne réagit lorsque Flitwick lui tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud. L'adolescent ne savait pas comment se sortir de ce pétrin – car c'en était bien un – et ne voulait pas perdre la vie dans ce Tournoi. Eloya le mena doucement dans la bibliothèque de la Tour, et le fit revenir à la réalité.

\- Des amis sont là pour toi. Nous allons faire ce que nous pouvons pour t'aider à sortir vivant de la première épreuve, mais tu devras avoir confiance. Confiance en toi. Ce que tu ne sembles pas réellement avoir.

Il acquiesça douloureusement, alors que ses doigts se refermaient sur le livre du grand frère de Ron.

Ron qui lui en voulait toujours et s'était trouvé, apparemment, d'autres amis.

Eloya l'aida alors à comprendre certains sortilèges qui étaient décrits dans le livre, qui pourraient fonctionner sur les animaux qu'il risquerait de rencontrer la semaine d'après. Il était un peu tard, trouva-t-il, pour apprendre quelque chose que les autres participants savent déjà depuis une ou deux années d'études, alors que lui n'a pas autant de puissance ni d'études derrière lui.

Hermione et Eloïse cherchaient des grimoires en rapport avec l'Histoire, en cherchant discrètement plus d'informations sur Ilanie. Luna les regardait faire sans les aider, se concentrant surtout sur le chat qui avait pris d'office sa place sur les genoux de Théodore. Ils étaient au rez-de-chaussée et s'occupaient avec les livres mis à disposition.

Quelques minutes avant le couvre-feu, d'un commun accord, chacun se leva en silence avant de se diriger vers les étranges portes de la Pièce. Chacun retourna dans son dortoir, séparément, et s'effondra de fatigue sur son lit.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Le week-end arriva très rapidement, et le petit groupe pour le moins inhabituel s'était ignoré jusqu'au vendredi soir. Ils s'étaient retrouvés, pour le moins par hasard, dans la Pièce de la Tour d'Aélis après le repas.

\- Des gâteaux ! s'écria Luna alors qu'Eloïse riait.

\- Oui, les enfants, mangez ! fit joyeusement Melwin qui trônait sur le montant d'une des cheminées.

\- Alors, Harry, tu as pu lire les livres et avancer un peu dans les sortilèges ? fit Charlie Weasley en guise de salutation.

\- Un peu…

Il avait fini le livre sur les Êtres des Airs la veille, tard dans la nuit. Plus il avançait, plus les épreuves lui faisaient peur. Ron ne lui parlait pas, il se moquait de lui et lui lançait des regards noirs et désapprobateurs dès qu'ils étaient seuls. La vie à Poudlard commençait à lui peser… lui qui adorait le Château.

\- Le professeur Flitwick nous a donné des devoirs pour le week-end, fit Hermione. Cela vous dérange si je les commence ?

\- Oui, cela nous dérange, fit le Choixpeau. Tu pourras les faire plus tard, mais avant nous allons prendre un dessert en commun !

Les professeurs Flitwick, Snape, Lupin, ainsi que Sirius, Madame Pince, Madame Pomfresh, Dorian et Eloya arrivèrent les uns après les autres.

Ils prirent place autour d'une grande table en verre, ronde, placée dans une pièce adjacente à la Salle Ronde.

Les élèves du groupe arrivèrent peu à peu, selon leurs possibilités. Luna regardait chacun d'eux d'un air rêveur, le sourire aux lèvres. Eloïse savait à quoi elle pensait, et lui donna un verre d'eau.

\- Tu ne diras rien, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Non, le temps le fera.

Eloïse sourit à son tour et écouta les diverses conversations. C'était étrange de se retrouver là, tous ensemble. Maisons confondues, avec des professeurs et étrangers. Sans que Dumbledore ne sache rien… vraiment ? Et à quoi cela servirait-il ? Elle sursauta en sentant un poids sur son crâne.

\- Hey. Cesse un peu de réfléchir, toi ! fit Melwyn. Salut, tu fais quoi ?

\- Génial… je ne peux pas manger en paix ? rit Eloïse.

\- Non, je suis jaloux que tu puisses manger. Pour répondre à tes questions, Dumbledore, tu le sais, a des plans pas très joyeux pour Harry. Ni pour toi, d'ailleurs. Et Voldemort approche et veut prendre le pouvoir. Dumbledore compte trop sur Harry alors qu'il ne l'entraîne pas. Nous trouvons cela étrange. D'autant plus qu'il laisse le Petit vaquer à ses occupations sans le conseiller une seule fois pour le Tournoi. Ne devrait-il pas tout faire pour protéger ses élèves, quels qu'ils soient ? C'est son devoir de Directeur. Auquel il ne répond pas. Mais vous allez tous être gentils et idiots face à lui. Ne montrez pas votre vrai visage, ni ne parlez de ces entrevues comme celle de ce soir. Vous allez apprendre quelques bases de méditation, afin de fermer doucement votre esprit aux attaques extérieures.

Et il en fut ainsi.

Ils montèrent au deuxième étage de leur tour « privée » sous le regard attentif des quelques rares tableaux qui s'y trouvaient.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle, avec un grand tapis blanc bien épais. Les quinze élèves regardèrent un instant la lueur bleue bouger lentement sur les murs dorés.

\- Ici, vous ne serez pas des élèves. Vous êtes plus nombreux que nous le pensions au départ, mais puisque Poudlard le veut ainsi, faisons. Asseyez-vous, chacun dans l'endroit que vous préférez. Ne soyez pas trop proche les uns des autres, mais pas trop éloignés non plus. Laissez votre âme choisir votre place.

L'exercice, si nous pouvons appeler cela ainsi, dura quelques minutes. Hermione s'assit premièrement à côté de Fred et Harry, mais George voulait être à côté de son frère. Elle se déplaça pour rejoindre Luna qui elle, avait pris place près de Blaise. Eloïse se plaça près de George et à côté d'Eloya qui souhaitait profiter de ce moment de détente. Snape était resté en bas, pour ne pas perturber les élèves qui l'appréciaient le moins mais aussi pour discuter avec Filius.

Chacun fut plongé – inconsciemment ou non – dans ses pensées. Le silence était là, et une légère brise tiède faisait frissonner certains. Dorian donnait de temps à autres quelques instructions, ou des paroles sur lesquelles ils devaient se concentrer, les analyser. Imaginer.

Imaginer l'endroit où chacun se sentirait le mieux. Au bord de la mer, en entendant les vagues caresser le sable, voulant atteindre les palmiers sans jamais arriver à exaucer ses rêves. L'eau bleue reflétant le soleil, et le beau paysage lointain…

Sur une falaise, avec du sable dans les cheveux et un soleil couchant.

Dans un cinéma, chez les Moldus, avec du popcorn dans les mains.

Sur le terrain de Quidditch, dans les airs, les cheveux dans le vent.

Avec la famille, réunis autour d'un délicieux repas.

Sur une terre où personne ne devrait choisir son camp, où chacun était libre de vivre sa vie comme il le sentait…

Avec des chats bleus aux yeux oranges ! Dont les poils feraient penser à des nargoles !

Dans un champ, allongé sous le doux soleil, écoutant les chants des oiseaux environnants.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Une lueur argentée prit la place de la mer agitée qui commençait à angoisser Harry. Il avait beau inspirer et expirer profondément, tenter de se calmer, il n'y arrivait pas.

Le stress de la semaine, la nomination, et les insultes de plus en plus venimeuses de Ron qui le blessaient. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, et même si cette boule argentée l'appelait, il ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Une marmotte s'approcha de lui, près de la plage qu'il avait imaginé.

\- Ne fixe pas l'eau, fit la voix.

Il se retourna, surpris. On pouvait parler dans son esprit ? Où était-ce un rêve ? S'était-il endormi ?

\- Tu penses trop. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soi mais cela met le désordre. Essaye de ne penser qu'au doux soleil.

\- Mais je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas ! J'ai peur.

\- Tu serais un idiot, si tu avais peur, fit la voix presque moqueuse. Tu n'es pas dans un rêve, tu es proche de ta magie interne. Elle a peur, elle aussi. Peur de se dévoiler, car un sortilège la contrôle.

\- La contrôle ?

\- Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, je ne sais pas tout analyser. Mais tu sembles puissant. Ta magie tend vers le bleu nuit. Il y a des livres dans notre bibliothèque qui en parlent.

\- Et je fais comment, pour me calmer ?

Il tremblait. Son corps tremblait de froid, maintenant.

\- Respire.

\- C'est ce que je fais depuis tout à l'heure !

\- Doucement. Tu vois la boule argentée, là-bas ?

\- Oui, c'est quoi ?

\- Concentre-toi dessus, tu trouveras. Laisse-toi emporter par elle, et tu découvriras. N'aie pas peur. Tout va bien. Et tout ira bien.

\- Qui es-tu ?

La marmotte sourit un instant, avant que la mélancolie n'emplisse ses yeux.

\- Tu le sauras. File.

La marmotte s'effaça doucement, alors que le jeune adolescent tentait de fixer son attention sur la boule argentée.

Celle-ci s'agitait doucement, semblant vouloir avancer vers lui. Il tendit la main, il voulait l'approcher, mais elle recula d'un bond, avant de s'avancer à nouveau, très lentement.

Comme un animal sauvage que l'on doit domestiquer.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Qui est la marmotte ? Est-ce que Harry sera prêt pour la première épreuve ? Qu'est-ce qui attend nos Champions pour la première épreuve ?

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**


	20. Chapitre 20 : La première épreuve

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 **Bonjour !**

 **Voici le chapitre concernant la première épreuve du Tournoi.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira !**

 **AnnaMerteuil :** Dans ce cas-là, non la marmotte n'est pas son animagus -) Mais bien pensé !

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 **Début novembre jusqu'au mercredi 16 novembre 1994.**

 **Ce chapitre sera un peu plus centré sur Harry. Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 20 : La première épreuve**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _\- Qui es-tu ?_

 _La marmotte sourit un instant, avant que la mélancolie n'emplisse ses yeux._

 _\- Tu le sauras. File._

 _La marmotte s'effaça doucement, alors que le jeune adolescent tentait de fixer son attention sur la boule argentée._

 _Celle-ci s'agitait doucement, semblant vouloir avancer vers lui. Il tendit la main, il voulait l'approcher, mais elle recula d'un bond, avant de s'avancer à nouveau, très lentement._

 _Comme un animal sauvage, que l'on doit domestiquer._

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Le week-end et les jours qui suivirent passèrent rapidement. Le petit groupe se retrouvait le matin tôt, avant que les autres ne se lèvent. Chacun restait quelques temps avec ses propres amis avant d'annoncer qu'il ou elle avait des devoirs à faire. C'est ainsi que chaque petit duo, ou plus, de chaque maison, retournait dans la Tour Cachée afin d'avancer dans les entraînements.

Le début de semaine fut très chargé et seuls Théodore, Luna et Eloïse vinrent en soirée. Harry était épuisé et retrouvait Sirius dans leur petite Bibliothèque le mardi.

\- Tu vas y arriver, l'encouragea Sirius. Et Eloïse et Hermione ne te lâcheront pas !

\- Je sais pas, Hermione est aussi proche de Ron et je ne veux pas qu'elle choisisse entre nous… Et Eloise, je ne la connais quasiment pas. Elle est nouvelle et Dumbledore n'a jamais voulu parler d'elle et a ignoré toutes mes questions. Elle est assez distante et j'avoue que tout ce que disait Ron a beaucoup influencé sur notre comportement envers elle…

\- Oublie un peu vos soucis, fit Sirius sereinement. Tu as une dizaine de camarades dans cette Tour qui ont des capacités impressionnantes mais qu'ils doivent apprendre à connaître. Tu en as aussi. Il te faudra du courage, beaucoup de courage, mais tu y arriveras. Qu'est ce que j'aimerais que James soit là, pour te mettre un bon coup de pied aux fesses.

Cette dernière remarque fit rire Harry, qui avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer son père faire un geste pareil.

\- Nous sommes d'accord que ce n'est pas juste que tu sois dans cette position, Harry. Mais tu dois avoir confiance en les personnes qui t'entourent. Pas naïf, mais soit confiant. Même en Dumbledore, malgré le doute qui plane. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Je te conseillerai, malgré tout, de poser tes questions à Eloïse, Snape et Luna, si tu as des doutes.

\- Pourquoi ? fit Harry, plus qu'étonné.

\- Snape est, malgré tout ce qu'on a fait pour qu'il nous haïsse, un homme bien qui ne te veut pas de mal. Il a beaucoup de secrets, mais s'il estime que tu peux comprendre et accepter la réponse qu'il te donnera, ou que tu es assez mature, alors tu l'auras. Eloïse t'aidera, tout comme Hermione, à voir les choses sous d'autres angles. Luna a des paroles mystérieuses, qui semblent très importantes. Votre groupe est très varié et vous ne vous connaissez pas encore tous pour être aussi proche que tu ne l'es de Ron et Hermione. Regarde Florian, celui de Serdaigle par exemple, il est orphelin depuis quatre ans maintenant, mais personne ne fait attention à lui. Je ne sais pas où il passe ses vacances, mais il n'y a plus de membres sorciers dans sa famille. Dumbledore n'a rien fait pour l'aider, tout comme il te t'aide aucunement pour le Tournoi, et ça m'énerve de voir ça.

Sirius comprenait de moins en moins le vieil homme. Son filleul était en danger, et théoriquement, Dumbledore lui interdisait tout contact avec Harry « pour ne pas le perturber plus qu'il ne l'est déjà ». Heureusement que Harry ne le savait pas… mais Sirius était bien heureux de venir le voir ! Il pouvait enfin remplir son rôle de parrain, ce qu'il n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de faire si Snape et Remus ne lui avaient pas parlé…

Harry, lui, repartit dans ses pensées… il avait pu, vendredi soir, toucher la boule argentée après plusieurs minutes – qui avaient été en réalité plus de deux heures consécutives – de concentration. Elle l'avait englobé et il s'était senti s'élever dans les airs. Le samedi matin, il s'était retrouvé dans un lit au cinquième étage de la tour, sous trois ou quatre couvertures. Un elfe lui avait gentiment demandé de se joindre aux adultes encore présents pour le petit déjeuner, dans la Salle du rez-de-Chaussée.

Qu'était-ce que cette boule de feu blanc ? Pourquoi s'était-il senti plus léger, apaisé ?

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

« Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va commencer ! » cria une voix enthousiaste dans le micro.

Deux arènes avaient été mises en place près de la Forêt Interdite, et Hagrid semblait encore plus heureux que d'habitude. Les invités et élèves présents pour la première épreuve fixaient avec attention les bâtiments construits par magie.

Il y avait deux arènes ovales, qui devaient faire plus de deux cents mètres de long. Les plus jeunes années avaient été placées dans des gradins plus éloignés, mais avaient un grand écran leur permettant de voir chaque détail.

Des tentes violettes étaient placées tout au bout, de l'autre côté et entre les deux bouts délimitant les deux places de combat.

« Bienvenue à tous pour la première épreuve ! Ce Tournoi comprendra quatre Champions ! La première épreuve comporte deux parties. Nos Champions devront combattre un animal qu'ils choisissent actuellement dans la Tente ! Nous leur souhaitons bonne chance, et nous commençons avec… Fleur Delacour, de l'École de Beauxbâtons ! »

\- J'espère que Harry va avoir bien mal ! grogna une voix derrière deux jeunes filles de Gryffondor.

\- Ron ! Comment oses-tu ?! s'indigna Hermione.

\- Il voulait la gloire, il va souffrir ! C'est bien fait pour lui.

\- Ron, tu es un peu dur là…

\- La ferme, Eloïse. Toi, tu tournes bien autour de Snape !

\- Je ne tourne pas… Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, espèce de crâne de chaudron ?

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, que je ne veuille plus voir Harry ? répliqua Ron, hargneux.

\- C'est ton ami. Vous êtes deux meilleurs amis inséparables, et tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque qu'il n'aurait jamais mis son nom dans cette coupe !

\- C'est ça, oui ! Et je suis le roi des imbéciles ? Le Grand Harry, Survivant, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, ne voudrait pas participer à ce Tournoi ? Tu te fous de moi, là ?

\- Tu es censé être son meilleur ami, Ron, fit Hermione. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça, tu le sais.

\- Je m'en fous, de toute façon on ne le verra plus. Charlie m'a dit ce qu'il y a dedans, fit Ron en montrant des rochers marrons. Il n'y survivra pas, il n'a pas le niveau. Sauf s'il triche, comme pour la Coupe.

Eloïse allait répliquer, mais Théodore était arrivé, discrètement, et avait serré son bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? chuchota Hermione.

\- J'en ai marre de Drago. Mais calmez-vous, toutes les deux, ça ne changera rien de vous mettre le roux à dos. Luna voulait vous le dire, mais elle n'a pas réussi à vous atteindre tout à l'heure. Elle dit qu'il a plein de Joncheruine dans les cheveux et sur sa peau…

\- Ah, d'accord. Fit Eloïse qui sembla étrangement se cacher.

\- Vous pourriez m'expliquer ce que c'est ? demanda doucement Théodore Nott.

\- Oui, mais plus tard, chut, ça commence, le coupa Hermione.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Harry n'était pas rassuré. Hermione lui avait souhaité bon courage quelques heures auparavant, Eloïse et Luna lui avaient fait un signe de main, Snape l'avait regardé avec ce qu'il pensa être un regard inquiet. Sirius lui avait parlé la veille, l'avait encouragé. Mais pas un seul regard de sa maison ni de Dumbledore. Il était fatigué, triste, en colère, et avait peur.

Il avait vu Fleur revenir sur un brancard, la main en sang et ses cheveux blonds brutalement coupés plus court. Elle sentait le brûlé. Cedric était parti peu après, mais n'était jamais revenu dans la Tente. Victor Krum était à présent sur le terrain, et il allait bientôt devoir y aller également… Il n'entendait rien. Aucun son ne provenait du Terrain, et seule une petite radio émettait des musiques toutes plus ennuyantes que les autres. Il aurait pu lire et relire les livres qu'il avait emporté avec lui, réviser les sorts de soin que Snape et Sirius lui avaient rapidement appris, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit.

Le gong de fin d'épreuve pour le Russe sonna, et Harry se dirigea vers l'entrée de la Tente. Le battant violet s'ouvrit seul, alors qu'un membre du Ministère – plus précisément du Service des Créatures Magiques – venait le chercher.

\- Monsieur Potter, tenez-vous droit s'il vous plaît.

Un dernier contrôle, car Harry n'avait droit qu'à avoir certains objets sur lui, et il fut emmené devant une porte en métal forgée. Il prit la clé en Or que lui tendit Charlie et ouvrit sans dire un mot. La porte se referma derrière lui dans un bruit sinistre.

Il regarda devant lui et observa. Il ne voyait qu'une partie du terrain, ce qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Le temps semblait radieux, pour un mois de novembre. Frais, mais ensoleillé.

Un lac rouge et épais l'attendait, au bord des rochers sur lesquels il se trouvait. La vapeur s'échappant du lac fit frissonner Harry. Des bulles s'échappaient et provoquaient des sons ressemblant à s'y méprendre à une symphonie faite au piano.

Une symphonie tragique.

Car Harry avait pioché un animal hors du commun – comme tous ceux que ses camarades devaient affronter, en fait – et pour cela, l'épreuve comprenait deux étapes.

Aucune échappatoire n'était possible. La porte en métal forgé avait disparu derrière des rochers et de l'herbe haute. Des arbres à moitié déracinés et brûlés trônaient n'importe où sur le terrain auquel Harry faisait face. Il ne voyait ni n'entendait le public, mais il savait qu'ils épiaient chacun de ses gestes.

Inspirer.

Expirer.

Avancer d'un pas.

Le magma ne semblait pas très attirant, et s'en faire un bain n'aurait pas été une bonne idée. Harry sorti délicatement sa baguette de sa robe, et la glissa dans sa manche. Il regarda quelque tas de branches et se dit que faire un radeau serait une idée. Mais avant qu'il puisse réfléchir plus longuement à son idée stupide – un radeau sur un lit brûlant l'aurait brûlé en moins de deux – des oiseaux bleus foncèrent sur lui à toute allure.

Ironiquement, il portait une cape de combat bien épaisse que lui avait donné le directeur des Serpentard. Une cape d'un vert émeraude, qui le protégeait de certains sortilèges. Mais pas des becs d'oiseaux.

Ses sortilèges en décapitèrent deux – malheureux oiseaux – et trois autres abandonnèrent avant de se poser sur les branches d'un arbre mort. Deux autres, plus jeunes, s'affairaient à leur tâche : donner le plus de coups de bec possible sur le corps du Survivant qui était tombé au sol, se débattant contre deux petite furies.

\- Mais stop, à la fin ! ragea-t-il.

Peut-être aurait-il dû dire cela avant.

Bien avant.

Mais… Comment pouvait-il savoir que les oiseaux l'écouteraient.

\- Tu as tué deux copains ! fit le plus gros.

Harry se gratta la tête, pensant à se soigner rapidement et à s'enfuir le plus vite possible de cet endroit hostile.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il. Mais vous m'avez attaqué.

\- Certes, parce que le vieux fou adore ces bêtises. Mais en fait, tu as décapité nos doubles magiques. On est arrivé juste après. Donc il n'y a pas de mort. Mais un conseil, oublie les radeaux, c'est pas cool sur la lave en général.

\- C'est pas cool, ça coule ! Ça cool, c'est pas coule ! répéta un des petits oiseaux.

Pas très bon pour la santé mentale du survivant, tout ça. Mais ça eut l'air de le détendre un peu, et de le faire exploser de rire.

\- Le vieux fou Maître des Potions t'a filé la meilleure cape qui soit. Mais apparemment, tu as oublié de lire les détails !

\- C'est Snape qui vous a envoyé ? Mais…

\- Chut, petit enfant, les Autres peuvent lire sur tes lèvres si nous ne nous mettons pas devant leurs sortilèges. Tu vas nous écouter, marcher en direction du lac et faire ce que nous disons.

Harry se méfia un instant.

\- Severus ne veut pas te voir cramer dans la lave, Petit Enfant, siffla un autre oiseau. Maintenant, avance ou je te fiche un coup de bec !

Il finit par s'exécuter et s'avança vers la berge. Les recommandations étaient claires, et oui, il n'avait pas pris le temps de lire le parchemin de Snape en entier. Il leva le bras droit, et plaça sa main dans le bas du dos. Ce fut alors que la dite cape se transforma. Un masque d'acier digne des guerriers sans-pouvoirs avec des pierres rouge sang apparu devant son visage, enfermant son crâne.

La tête fut couverte de cette couverture d'acier, qui prit légèrement la forme de son visage, et il fut étonné de pouvoir respirer à l'intérieur. L'air y était frais, et agréable. Du métal – magique, bien entendu – apparu tout autour de lui, bien que la Cape cachât cet effet secondaire de la formule qu'il venait de prononcer. Pour les yeux extérieurs il fut alors muni d'une cape verte qui le recouvrait de la tête aux pieds, de palmes, de gants et d'un casque en acier.

Inspirer.

Expirer.

Inspirer.

Il plongea alors la tête la première, sous les regards effrayés de ses amis.

Expirer, inspirer.

Est-ce que Harry était devenu fou ? Suicidaire ? Malade ? Inconscient ? Personne ne le saurait.

Du moins, pas avant la fin de l'épreuve.

.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

.

Harry se laissa transporter par la magie du lieu. Le magma n'était pas si profond que ça, au final, et il en fut heureux. Un sort lui permit de voir jusqu'où il devrait nager avant de revenir à la surface, et bien que la température ait légèrement augmenté, il ne se brûla pas.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois revenu sur la terre ferme qu'il vit ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté.

Un hibou noir se dirigea vers lui et lui offrit un sac jaune.

Le fameux sac qui lui permettrait de se ravitailler. Il y avait une boisson, deux bandes qu'il positionna autour de ses mains car un des oiseaux lui avait bien amoché quelques doigts, et mangea un carré de chocolat.

La colline faite d'herbes orangées offrait un chemin de cailloux gris. Deux serpents l'attendaient au pied d'un rocher et il repensa aux paroles de Luna de la veille. « Les Pouvoirs et les Dons donnent des possibilités. Il faut savoir saisir les opportunités même si certains trouvent ces dons incorrects. Car ce sont des Dons qui ont été accordés par les Cieux et la Magie. Tant que tu ne fais pas le Mal avec, tout est possible. »

Il sourit. Ses amis et nouveaux amis avaient réellement été là pour lui et le conseiller. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il s'était certainement trop mis dans son coin comme il reprochait à Eloïse de le faire. Il repensa à Ron, espérant de tout cœur que celui-ci change de position et revienne vers lui… Les disputes le rendaient malade.

Sur le rocher, il aperçut une forme verte, orange et marron. Ce serait la dernière étape de la première épreuve. Il se demanda comment les autres s'en étaient sortis. Ils devaient récupérer un trésor – et seuls les Juges en connaissaient la nature – qui était caché dans le nid de l'Être ou de la Créature qu'ils devraient affronter en dernier. Harry était tombé sur la créature préférée de Charlie et Hagrid.

Quels fous.

Il secoua la tête et se mit en route.

Et siffla à l'encontre du serpent gris qui s'apprêtait à l'attaquer. Il tint sa baguette fermement dans sa main, espérant que son plan fonctionnerait.

\- Je ne vous veux aucun mal ! fit-il doucement.

\- Tu parles notre langue ?

\- Oui, mais je ne veux pas vous tuer.

\- Humain, tu as le Don des Serpent, mais pourquoi sembles-tu si mal à l'aise ? C'est un honneur !

\- Le monde pense que c'est une malédiction, Luna pense aussi que chaque don est un honneur.

\- Je ne connais pas de Luna, mais elle a parfaitement raison. C'est un don très ancien, que tu as hérité par le sang.

\- Je pensais que c'était Voldemort, quand il m'a attaqué, …

\- Non non non, mon enfant. Ce genre de don n'est transmissible que par l'enfantement. Ce Lord, nous en avons entendu parler. Et c'est une tragédie de laisser un homme ainsi vivre sur cette Terre.

Harry le regarda, surpris, ne sachant que penser.

\- Tu es un Être intelligent qui doit encore beaucoup apprendre. Mais nous allons t'aider. Je sais qu'il y a des sortilèges de surveillance et que les Humains nous voient mais ils ne nous entendent pas. Regarde là-haut, où tout sera terminé.

Harry suivit son regard, et continua sa route, alors que le serpent s'enroulait autour de sa cheville.

\- Tu feras apparaître de la fumée grise, et lancera un sort de métamorphose sur un caillou, qui devra ressembler à mon corps, mort. Je resterai avec toi, et tu m'amèneras auprès de cette amie Luna. Je dois bientôt enfanter, et je pense qu'elle saura quoi faire de nous.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais ne sut quoi répondre. Il suait et sa bouche, ses mains et son front saignaient. Maudits oiseaux.

Il avança lentement, ne souhaitant pas effrayer la Bête du Haut du rocher.

\- Elle s'appelle Sophiana. Appelle-la par son prénom, quand tu auras lancé le sort de poussière. Elle te répondra.

Harry hocha la tête, bien que le serpent ne pût pas le voir, et pointa l'autre serpent, ou plutôt un caillou juste à côté de lui, et murmura un sortilège qui rendit l'atmosphère quasiment irrespirable. Sauf pour lui. Il put, au contraire des spectateurs, voir chaque action qui se déroula presque comme au ralentit devant lui. Personne ne vit le serpent rentrer dans la chaussette du Survivant, ni l'autre serpent prévenir le Faucon de l'arrivée imminente de Harry. Personne ne vit ni n'entendit l'adolescent crier le nom de l'animal.

\- Sophiana ?

Un grand animal aux yeux orange – comme Poudlard, pensa Harry – aux pattes marrons et le dos recouvert d'un plumage vert caca d'oie. L'animal n'avait pas été gâté par la nature, enfin, pour son physique, tout du moins…

Cet animal était capable de voler sur une centaine de kilomètres en une seule fois à plus de cent kilomètre par heure, n'ayant besoin de se rafraîchir qu'une fois par jour, et de se baigner dans un bon bain bien chaud… fait de lave fraîche sortant d'un volcan, ou d'un liquide semblable…

Il détestait l'eau. Si on avait le malheur de lui en montrer, l'animal pouvait devenir extrêmement violent et faire ressortir toute sa force contre son nouvel ennemi.

\- Comment connais-tu mon nom, jeune homme ?

\- C'est… le serpent, qui m'a dit que vous vous nommiez ainsi.

Il fronça des sourcils. Il pouvait parler à ces bêtes-là aussi, maintenant ? Que se passait-il ?

\- Ami des animaux, je vois, fit l'animal en secouant ses ailes immenses, dispersant ainsi la fumée noire qui avait envahi son territoire provisoire. Il va te falloir me combattre tout de même. Avec sagesse, détermination, et violence. Tu devras récupérer quelque chose dans la grotte. Bonne chance !

La fumée était dorénavant entièrement dissipée, et Harry n'eut d'autres possibilités que de se jeter au sol lorsqu'une aile s'abattait là où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant.

Le combat fut digne d'une danse violente et sanglante. Harry plongeait dans l'herbe, se relevait, évitait les griffes acérées du Faucon et lançait des sortilèges à tout va. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à un plan, et vite. Il aurait peut-être dû le faire plus tôt, avant de se lancer tête baissée vers cet animal dangereux.

Le sortilège de cuisson qui était sorti de ses lèvres sans demander son reste brûla quelques plumes et l'animal hurla sa fureur envers Harry. Un Harry qui souhaitait s'excuser bêtement, alors qu'il devait plutôt faire attention à ses arrières.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, elle ne t'en voudra pas, elle doit juste faire son boulot, siffla doucement le serpent dans son oreille.

Harry sursauta violemment.

\- Oh, tu as peur de moi maintenant ? se moqua le serpent.

L'adolescent ne répondit pas, trop occupé à sauver sa peau. Les griffes du Faucon touchèrent sa jambe et lui donnèrent un violent choc électrique. Il finit par compter sur son instinct, et s'agrippa à l'énorme patte du Faucon qui cherchait à l'abattre.

\- Sale gosse ! feula l'oiseau.

Le serpent laissa échapper un sifflement amusé.

L'oiseau s'envola de plus belle, et fit des cercles dans les airs afin de donner le vertige au Visiteur. Harry se cramponna encore plus fermement à la patte que l'animal secoua près de l'entrée de la grotte.

Il lâcha prise en tentant d'amortir au mieux sa future chute. Il courut tant bien que mal dans la grotte et chercha des yeux une chose inhabituelle qu'il devrait rapporter.

Il entendit l'oiseau atterrir quelque part au loin, en feulant. Harry fouilla les coffres et les diverses saletés qu'avait pu amasser l'Oiseau avant son arrivée. Restes d'œufs en tous genres, nourriture immangeable, déchets, déjections dont la vue donna à Harry envie de vomir…

Une boite qui émettait une lueur dorée au travers de fissures ! C'était ça ! Il le savait ! Il le sentait. Il avait trouvé le Trésor.

Une fois en main, il se redirigea tout heureux vers la sortie, la petite boite dans le sac à dos qu'il avait gardé.

Mais bien sûr…

Il avait oublié une chose.

L'animal crachait du feu. Comme les dragons.

Son genou droit le faisait souffrir, et il s'était déjà tordu la cheville. L'oiseau s'apprêtait à cracher sa haine envers Harry, qui fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Et ce fut sa première grave erreur dans sa carrière de sorcier.

\- Aguamenti !

Le Faucon d'Egypte détestait tout ce qui avait un rapport à l'eau.

Mais détestait vraiment.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**


	21. Chapitre 21 : Confusion & amitié inébran

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

 **.**

 **.**

Bonjour à tous !

Je m'excuse pour le rythme de publication un peu décousu, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail et du coup ça se ressent dans mon écriture.

Un petit chapitre… j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Sinon, ne désespérez pas, l'évolution de la fiction va… bien évoluer. *rires*

 **.**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 **Après le mercredi 16 novembre 1994.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 21 : Confusion & amitié inébranlable**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _L'oiseau s'apprêtait à cracher sa haine envers Harry, qui fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Et ce fut sa première grave erreur dans sa carrière de sorcier._

 _\- Aguamenti !_

 _Le Faucon d'Egypte détestait tout ce qui avait un rapport à l'eau._

 _Mais détestait vraiment._

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Hermione et Ron étaient au chevet de leur ami depuis une demie-heure, alors que l'infirmière changeait les pansements du blessé.

Harry avait eu de la chance, semble-t-il, mais avait été gravement blessé et sa magie avait été drôlement affaiblie. Hermione avait hurlé en voyant un serpent s'enrouler autour du poignet de son ami.

\- Ne criez pas, le serpent est inoffensif. Cette espèce fait cela pour protéger ses proches, intervint le professeur des Cachots.

Il prit en charge le serpent, et regarda son élève. Ron se demandait ce que Snape pouvait bien faire là, mais il ne dit pas un mot.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Weasley, votre ami se remettra, fit l'infirmière.

\- Ce n'est pas mon ami ! s'écria Ron en se levant de la chaise avec véhémence.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Nous avons toujours été amis, nous trois, pourquoi tu nous abandonnes, pourquoi tu viens ici pour voir Harry si tu ne veux plus de nous ?

\- Ne mélange pas tout ! fit Ron, en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Arrêtez ! Mais arrêtez de parler, bon sang !

Snape fit les gros yeux en entendant les jurons qui suivirent. Luna était arrivée et posa sa main sur le bras de Snape.

\- Il faut le libérer, monsieur, fit-elle doucement.

Hermione s'était levée à son tour, inquiète. Ron hurlait et insultait tout le monde, personne ne parlait mais il semblait entendre des voix. L'infirmière n'arrivait pas à le calmer.

Le jeune adolescent était rouge, en sueur, et tournait sur lui-même. Énervé, il donna des coups de pieds dans le lit de son meilleur ami et s'approcha dangereusement d'Hermione.

\- Un trop plein de sentiments, fit Luna en haussant les épaules.

Et Snape comprit.

\- Oh. D'accord. Weasley, avec moi !

\- Non ! Jamais ! Laissez-moi ! Je vous déteste, Harry est un menteur, mais Harry n'aurait jamais fait ça, mais Hermione est horrible et moche, et c'est une miss je-sais-tout qui pue le monde Moldu à plein nez et Eloïse est un fantôme, elle n'existe pas ! Elle doit mourir ! Dans d'atroces souffrances ! Harry aussi ! C'est la loi ! Mais ce sont mes amis, mais je ne serai jamais ami avec des gens pareils ! Je les hais ! Ce ne sont pas mes amis ! Ce…

Snape en avait eu marre et avait lancé un sort de silence sur l'enfant.

\- Il va me falloir une salle ouverte sur le passage, fit-il mystérieusement.

Il regarda Hermione et elle sembla comprendre qu'elle devait les suivre en silence.

\- Je m'occupe de monsieur Potter, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce, mais mieux valait être prudent. Luna prit doucement la main de Harry et le regarda dormir paisiblement.

\- Ses brûlures au visage vont disparaître, Madame ?

\- Oui mon enfant. Il a mis sa vie gravement en danger ce matin, et il va lui falloir du repos. Sa jambe gauche a été très fragilisée, son poignet droit fracturé et ses yeux légèrement abîmés à cause de la luminosité des flammes du Faucon. Quelle idée a eu le professeur Dumbledore d'accepter cela, je me le demande…

Luna sourit doucement, alors que l'infirmière du collège continuait de marmonner. Elle semblait épuisée des extravagances du directeur.

Luna et Severus s'occupèrent le soir même du serpent qu'avait ramené Harry de l'épreuve, et Snape avait mis la fameuse boite dans un endroit bien protégé. Luna aussi comprenait le fourchelangue, à la surprise générale des adultes. Elle put donc expliquer la situation devant le Tableau qui représentait Poudlard. C'était un tableau assez spécial, qui reliait le petit monde au Wyverne. Un peu comme les caméras du monde Moldu, avait dit Hermione.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis la première épreuve du Tournoi. Les élèves ne parlaient que de ça, et les quatre champions tentaient de cacher leur ennui. Luna surveillait de près le dernier garçon des Weasley. Snape avait dû utiliser quelques sorts peu connus pour le sortir de sa crise de panique, mais personne – à part l'infirmière et Luna – n'en savait rien. Bien que Dumbledore se doutait de quelque chose, car le jeune garçon semblait accepter la présence de Hermione à ses côtés… Chose surprenante. Les jumeaux Weasley accompagnaient Eloïse tous les soirs pour une balade dans le parc, et Hermione étudiait avec Théodore à la bibliothèque.

Dumbledore était parti le jeudi soir, annonçant qu'il avait de très grands rendez-vous au Ministère et des réunions avec quelques membres d'une association aux États-Unis. Harry devait sortir de l'infirmerie le samedi, mais Madame Pomfresh le déplaça officiellement dans une salle privée, où il serait plus au calme.

Officieusement, il était alité dans une chambre de la Tour d'Aélis.

\- On se retrouve toute à l'heure au QG ? demanda Fred en chatouillant Eloïse pour une énième fois.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. Arrête un peu !

\- Comment ça se passe avec Snape ? demanda George en souriant devant les deux ados qui se chamaillaient.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur un banc et reprenant son souffle. Je ne le vois pas souvent, mis à part quand vous êtes là. J'ai rejoint les dortoirs, histoire de ne pas laisser Hermione seule au milieu des autres filles.

\- Mais tu dors moins bien, fit remarquer George.

\- Oui… je dors mieux chez Snape. Mais bon... Au moins, Hermione ne se laisse pas trop marcher dessus par les autres quand je suis là. A croire qu'elle a plus confiance en elle dans ces cas-là.

\- Il serait temps que Harry revienne aussi… Je ne sais pas ce qui a pris à Ron de le haïr autant. Il ne s'est toujours pas excusé ?

\- Non, toujours pas. Et il est assez distant avec tout le monde, ces derniers jours. En fait, ça vous dirait qu'on aille maintenant au QG ? Il fait trop froid dehors et je n'ai rien d'autre à faire…

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et soupirèrent.

\- Nous voulions préparer une farce pour Snape, mais nous le ferons plus tard. Allons-y !

Les trois adolescents se dirigèrent alors vers les sous-sols…

\- Eloïse ? fit Snape, étonné.

\- Bonjour, oui on est un peu en avance mais… il fait froid dehors…

\- Pas de soucis. Bonjour les garçons. Personne ne vous a vu franchir l'entrée ?

\- Pas que je sache, répondit Fred. Vous avez tellement sécurisé l'endroit que ça m'étonnerait.

\- Bien. Vous savez qu'il faut tenter de rester neutre, et de garder la confiance de Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui professeur, firent les jumeaux.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? coupa Eloïse. Vous... euh… tu as l'air stressé.

Elle ne savait toujours pas trop comment se comporter envers son professeur, il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de conversation entre eux deux depuis l'annonce de leur lien de parenté et Eloïse ne se sentait pas prête à affronter ses sentiments.

\- Venez et asseyez-vous… J'ai dû, à l'aide du professeur Flitwick, combiner quelques sortilèges sur le jeune Weasley. Son état est stable pour le moment, mais il s'avère qu'Albus l'a sous son contrôle, ainsi que ses parents. Il a très certainement dû remarquer un changement dans l'aura de Mr. Weasley. C'est étrange que vous n'ayez aucune trace de ce sortilège, dit-il en direction des jumeaux.

\- Nous ne sommes pas très proche de notre mère, marmonna George.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Eloïse.

\- Elle a toujours été plus présente pour Charlie, Ron et Ginny. Nous ne faisions que des bêtises, dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention mais ça n'a jamais réellement fonctionné.

\- Ou du moins, pas de la façon dont on espérait… rajouta Fred. Elle est très attentionnée et nous aime, mais ces dernières années, son attention s'est surtout portée sur Ron et Ginny, ce qui nous a un peu mis à l'écart. Même le départ de Percy ne l'a pas chamboulée plus que cela.

\- Je pense que si, mais elle doit cacher ses sentiments, intervint Remus qui s'était joint à eux.

\- Quel genre de sortilège avait atteint Ron ? questionna Eloïse.

\- Un sortilège de confusion, combiné à un autre un peu plus dangereux et dont la signature magique appartient à Dumbledore, répondit Remus.

\- Il a fait quoi ? s'emporta George.

\- Du calme, monsieur Weasley, fit sèchement Snape. Votre petit frère a eu un certain mélange de sentiments, positifs et négatifs, qui n'ont pas fait que du bien. Le sortilège était destiné à ce qu'il soit plus impulsif et qu'il fasse plus confiance à lui-même et ses pensées négatives. Ce qui ne va absolument pas avec son trait de caractère, et l'a donc malmené ces dernières semaines. Il va mieux, mais il va devoir trouver le bon chemin lui-même. D'ailleurs Eloïse, j'aimerais que tu te rapproches un peu plus de Miss Granger et Mr Potter.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. Les rares fois où il la voyait, il tentait de lui faire comprendre que cela était important pour elle. Mais elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité et s'entendait bien mieux avec Luna.

\- J'ai appris par Hagrid, qui ne sait jamais tenir sa langue, enchaîna le Maître des Potions, que tu t'es rapprochée de Fleur Delacour ?

\- Oui, un peu, pendant un intercours. Mais si ça dérange…

\- Non, pas du tout. C'est une demoiselle venant d'une grande famille française qui est très appréciée. Tu nous tiendras au courant de vos discussions, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça. Décidément, chacun de ses gestes étaient surveillés…

\- Eloïse, ça va ?

\- Oui…

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, mais nous faisons juste attention aux personnes que vous côtoyez, afin de pouvoir vous protéger en cas de besoin. Ce n'est pas contre vous, mais pour vous.

\- D'accord.

\- Et Harry alors, quand est-ce qu'il pourra sortir ? intervint Remus.

\- Théoriquement il aurait pu sortir hier soir, mais l'infirmière souhaitait le garder encore un peu. Maintenant que la semaine est terminée, Eloya est revenue et s'occupe un peu de lui. La première épreuve l'a pas mal affaibli, mais Black est là et tente de lui remonter le moral.

\- On reprend les entraînements ce soir ? demanda Eloïse.

\- Non, demain. Le repas est dans trente minutes, vous irez manger normalement. Miss Granger a fait preuve de fantaisie pour une fois, et nous a concocté une petite surprise pour améliorer notre réseau de communication. Poudlard voudra également nous annoncer quelque chose, et Sirius fera descendre Harry.

\- Tu l'appelles Harry maintenant ? fit Remus, moqueur.

Snape lui lança un regard mauvais avant de continuer.

\- Vous viendrez tous après le repas, mais pas tous en même temps. Weasley et Weasley, vous passerez par le cinquième étage, toi Eloïse tu viendras chez moi. Potter est déjà ici, et Luna aidera Londubat dans les serres. Ils viendront plus tard. Pour les autres, ils ont déjà reçu les indications nécessaires. Les garçons, vous pouvez monter avec Lupin voir votre ami. Eloïse, nous devons discuter un instant, fit-il sur un ton dur et froid.

Les garçons frappèrent dans les épaules de la jeune fille avant de filer par une des portes de la salle.

\- Pourquoi ce sourire ? demanda Snape tout en se dirigeant vers une autre porte.

Eloïse le suivit jusqu'aux appartements du professeur.

\- Vous êtes moins dur quand nous sommes dans la Tour, murmura-t-elle.

\- Oui… J'essaye de paraître plus sympathique.

Elle rit un instant.

\- Désolée. Mais ça contraste pas mal avec ce qu'on a en cours.

\- Tu es ma fille, je ne sais même pas si je dois te punir pour cette remarque.

Elle haussa les épaules avant de s'affaler dans le canapé.

\- Tu aurais oublié tes manières chez les Gryffons ?

\- Parce que les Gryffons ont des manières ?

Ce fut au tour de Snape père d'esquisser un sourire.

\- Je me sens mieux ici que dans la Salle Commune, fit doucement Eloïse.

\- Je sais. C'est aussi le premier endroit que tu as connu en arrivant ici.

\- Que va-t-il se passer ?

\- Pas mal de choses… Albus a des plans pour nous, pour les vacances de Noël. Il se peut que certains du groupe nous suivent, selon la volonté d'Albus. Mais rien de nos activités ne devra filtrer. Nulle part. C'est une chose qui ne devra même pas être énoncée dans le lieu que nous a réservé Albus, c'est compris ?

\- Oui. Mais pourquoi autant de secrets ? Dumbledore ne peut pas être aussi… mauvais ?

\- Non, il n'est pas mauvais en soi. Mais il a une idée fixe sur le Monde, sur ce qui doit arriver, et ne voit pas d'alternative. Il envoie la plupart d'entre nous au bûcher, et même s'il semble nous apprécier – parce qu'il a tout de même un cœur – il fera ce qu'il pense être bon pour le plus grand bien, sans laisser personne le contrer. Nous essayons de vous protéger des manigances, car tout cela semble plus politique qu'autre chose, et vous devez être entraînés afin de pouvoir, plus tard, vous débrouiller sans nous. Car il y aura certainement un moment où nous ne serons plus là pour vous sortir des mauvaises passes.

La discussion continua quelques minutes, avant que Snape ne l'accompagne pour le repas du soir. Minerva McGonagall les regarda étrangement lors de leur entrée dans la Grande Salle, alors que Fred et George entouraient déjà l'adolescente. Elle aperçut Neville en grande conversation avec un élève de cinquième année alors que Fleur s'asseyait à ses côtés.

\- Bonjour Eloïse !

\- Bonjour Fleur, ta journée s'est bien passée ?

\- Oui, Madame Maxime aimerait qu'on se rapproche un peu des élèves ici. Je voulais parler avec le petit Malfoy, car je connais un cousin éloigné qui appartient à sa famille, en France, mais il m'a envoyé balader !

\- Malfoy est un enfoiré, fit Ron la bouche pleine.

\- Il est peu aimable, corrigea Eloïse. Mais il a des bons côtés.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux rejoindre les serpents ? fit Ron, brutalement.

\- Lui au moins ne parle pas la bouche pleine, marmonna Eloïse en provoquant le fou rire des jumeaux et de Fleur.

\- De mauvaise humeur ? questionna Hermione.

\- Non non, c'est juste que ton ami m'énerve un peu.

\- Harry aussi a eu le résultat de l'épreuve ? demanda Fleur.

\- Il a eu la même chose que chaque Champion, fit Hermione.

\- Elle veut des infos, grogna Ron. Pourquoi vous parlez à l'ennemi ?

\- Ron, Fleur n'est pas une ennemie, contra Neville en rougissant.

Il ne donnait pas souvent son avis, mais Ronald commençait à l'agacer depuis quelques temps.

\- Ah oui ? D'où vient-elle, hein ? De France ! Elle est la Championne de Beauxbâtons et demande après Harry, et vous pensez qu'elle ne veut pas d'informations ?

\- Ron, tais-toi, marmonna Eloïse.

\- Toi, tais-toi, et retourne dans ta cage !

\- Toi, retourne dans ta cage ! Espèce de crétin sans cervelle ! s'énerva Eloïse.

\- Un problème, miss Dumbledore ? fit une voix féminine derrière les jeunes élèves de quatrième année.

Le professeur McGonagall les regardait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes alors qu'ils se chamaillaient et que le ton montait doucement mais sûrement. Elle était déjà énervée par l'absence spontanée du Directeur et devait gérer tout le travail administratif de l'école que Dumbledore ne faisait pas – et en plus ses lions commençaient à se disputer !

\- Non, madame. Tout va bien, répondit Eloïse qui tenta tant bien que mal de ravaler son énervement.

\- Je l'espère. Car la prochaine fois, ce sera une retenue pour tentative de désunion de la Maison Gryffondor. Faites attention.

McGonagall retourna à sa place comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'Hermione fixait son dos la bouche bée.

\- Tu n'as rien fait ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Hermione, chut, fit George. Mange.

\- J'aurai dû m'enfuir quand on m'a répartie dans cette maison, sérieux, murmura Eloïse.

La soirée ne s'annonçait pas spécialement bonne, même si Fleur essayait de rendre l'atmosphère un peu plus respirable. Elle attendit que Ron Weasley quitte la table avant de poser une question qui la troublait depuis la nomination de la Coupe.

\- Ronald n'était pas un de vos meilleurs amis ?

\- Ron est le meilleur ami de Harry et Hermione, fit Eloïse. Mais depuis que Harry a été nommé Champion de Poudlard avec Cedric, il n'a plus voulu être « ami » avec Harry, prétextant qu'il aurait mis son nom dans la Coupe. Et c'est strictement impossible, surtout que Harry n'avait aucune envie de participer…

\- Eloïse, calme-toi sinon tu vas encore faire exploser une tasse, fit Fred en riant doucement.

\- Non mais, il est son meilleur ami, comment peut-il croire une ânerie pareille ?

\- Il est bête, fit Neville.

\- C'est dommage, intervint George.

\- Très dommage, rajouta Fred.

\- C'est idiot, surtout, renchérit Fleur.

\- Bon, j'ai un livre à terminer, fit Hermione en se levant.

\- Bon amusement, fit doucement Eloïse.

\- Merci… j'espère que Ron se calmera un peu, c'est difficile.

\- On l'espère aussi, firent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

Hermione fit un petit sourire avant de se lever et sortir de la Grande Salle. Fleur parti vers deux de ses amies quelques minutes après.

Eloïse regardait Neville qui fixait sa tasse d'un air déprimé.

\- Neville, tout va bien ?

\- Oui…

\- Tu sais, on ne parle pas beaucoup, mais si tu veux rire un peu ou parler, nous sommes là, firent les jumeaux Weasley en chœur.

\- Oh, mais arrêtez de faire comme si vous étiez amis avec tout le monde, vous deux ! râla une voix.

Eloïse regarda Ginny Weasley observer amèrement ses frères et sortir de la Salle à son tour.

\- Je ne veux pas vous attirer des ennuis, fit doucement Neville en regardant Ginny partir.

Les jumeaux n'en revenaient pas. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait avec Ron et Ginny ? Et leur mère ? Ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles de leurs parents depuis septembre, alors que Ron et Ginny recevaient une lettre tous les deux jours. Et maintenant, Ginny leur faisait la tête.

\- C'est moi qui porte la poisse, murmura Eloïse.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Eloïse, firent Neville et Luna d'une même voix.

Eloïse sursauta en entendant son amie derrière elle et fit tomber son thé sur la robe de Fred.

\- Tu vois !

\- Elo, calme, fit doucement Luna. Evanesco. Voilà.

Eloïse sourit doucement en s'excusant et sorti de la salle, énervée.

Traverser les couloirs frais en courant lui fit du bien. Elle se défoula en dévalant quelques marches en direction des cachots, et fort heureusement, la porte des appartements de Snape la laissa passer sans qu'elle ne prononce un mot. Elle jeta sa cape au sol, ragea et couru dans la chambre qu'elle occupait de temps à autres.

Deux regards avaient suivi son ascension vers le premier étage, surpris par la magie qui flottait dans l'air. Un mauvais mélange de mélancolie et de colère.

\- J'y vais, fit l'un des deux hommes.

\- Non… je vais essayer. Préviens Snape quand il arrivera.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**


	22. Chapitre 22 : Entre deux vérités

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

 **.**

AnnaMerteuil: Ca, ce sera à découvrir !

 **Il y a pas mal de choses qui se produisent en même temps, et c'est un peu difficile de tout « mélanger ». Le Tournoi risque fort de passer rapidement au second plan, car de nouvelles personnes et de nouvelles choses entre en « jeu »… J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

 **Samedi 19 novembre, dimanche 20 novembre**

 **Chapitre 22 : Entre deux vérités**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _Traverser les couloirs frais en courant lui fit du bien. Elle se défoula en dévalant quelques marches en direction des cachots, et fort heureusement la porte des appartements de Snape la laissa passer sans qu'elle ne prononce un mot. Elle jeta sa cape au sol, ragea et couru dans la chambre qu'elle occupait de temps à autre._

 _Deux regards avaient suivi son ascension vers le premier étage, surpris par la magie qui flottait dans l'air. Un mauvais mélange de mélancolie et de colère._

 _\- J'y vais, fit l'un des deux hommes._

 _\- Non… je vais essayer. Préviens Snape quand il arrivera._

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Une marmotte rousse aux yeux verts tournait en rond sous les couvertures. Elle avait froid et était désorientée.

Elle avait peur, était fatiguée et stressée. Et il faisait définitivement trop sombre dans cette pièce ! Quelque chose lui disait qu'il y avait un truc important à faire ce soir, mais elle ne savait plus quoi. Une main sembla alors la piéger, et elle se débattit vivement.

\- Eloïse ! Arrête un peu, c'est moi, Sirius.

La voix lui disait quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas qui c'était. Elle tenta de le mordre afin qu'il la lâche, pour qu'elle puisse se cacher et rester bien au chaud pour ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à un petit endroit douillet.

\- Black, que fais-tu ici ? grogna le Maître des Cachots.

\- Ta fille n'allait pas bien, et apparemment, elle s'est transformée. Drôlement forte, pour une marmotte !

Snape se frotta la tempe et soupira.

\- Va t'occuper de ton filleul. Merci, Black.

\- Sirius.

\- Merci, Sirius, fit Snape en grimaçant.

Sirius tendit alors la marmotte à Severus qui n'avait aucune envie de se faire mordre.

\- Elle va me détester.

\- Elle ne s'en rappellera peut-être pas, fit Sirius.

\- J'en doute.

Il lança un sortilège de lévitation sur l'animagus et le bloqua sur le lit, et força la transformation dans le sens inverse, alors que Sirius quittait la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Ta première transformation, apparemment, fit Snape en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Ça va ?

\- Oui, juste un peu mal au dos…

\- Tu viens de te tortiller dans tous les sens et d'essayer de mordre Sirius. Dommage que tu n'aies pas réussi, d'ailleurs.

\- Sirius ? C'est la journée des prénoms, apparemment.

\- Oui… Dorian a insisté sur le fait que je devais me sociabiliser. Pour toi et pour que les gens m'acceptent un peu mieux…

\- Désolée…

\- De ?

\- Que tu doives faire tout ça. Si je n'étais pas là, peut-être que rien ne se serait passé ?

\- Arrête un peu. Que s'est-il passé dans la Grande Salle ?

\- Ron est idiot.

\- Ca, on le savait. Mais ce n'est malheureusement pas de sa faute.

Elle sourit. Un point pour Snape père. Ils discutèrent un moment de tout et de rien, avant qu'il ne l'amène dans leur Tour.

Le petit groupe était réuni autour de la table et mangeait les derniers bouts de gâteaux. Neville avait été inclus pour la soirée et se découvrait de nouveaux intérêts. Sa grand-mère était présente et il semblait plus sûr de lui.

\- J'ai appris que certaines grandes familles se réunissaient, le professeur Snape m'a alors invitée à me joindre à vous ! fit la Matriarche Londubat.

Elle raconta ainsi l'histoire d'anciennes grandes familles d'Angleterre et de quelques pays d'Europe. Les Grandes Familles étaient des familles qui avaient jadis régnées sur un pays et dont les membres restaient toujours hauts placés dans la société. Cependant, depuis quelques centaines d'années, les Pro-Sang-Purs avaient pris un peu plus de place dans la vie politique, imprégnant les esprits par des phrases qui avaient perdu leur sens. Comme « Toujours purs » qui, auparavant, ne parlait aucunement de l'aspect du sang.

Neville descendait alors d'un ancien roi d'Angleterre, dont le frère jumeau était roi du côté Moldu. Dorian et Eloya descendaient de Rois et Reines de Russie et de France. Severus, Filius, Sirius, ainsi que l'infirmière également. L'Histoire semblait intéresser plusieurs d'entre eux, dont Hermione, bien entendu, mais d'autres suivaient leurs pensées bien loin de la conversation qui se faisait autour d'eux.

Ce fut alors une surprise lorsque Pansy et Neville annoncèrent que leurs parents leur avaient demandé de ne pas se faire remarquer dans le bon sens du terme, mais de sembler plus idiots qu'ils ne le sont en réalité, de peur qu'ils soient recrutés d'un côté ou d'un autre par les différents groupes « politiques » qui souhaitaient changer la société sorcière du tout au tout.

Le Wyverne regardait, au travers de son tableau, les membres qui étaient présents et siffla en direction d'Eloïse qui commençait à s'assoupir.

\- Fatiguée ? fit une voix dans sa tête.

Eloïse grimaça. Melwyn était posé sur sa tête depuis une heure et lui tenait chaud, et elle avait quasiment oublié sa présence.

\- Un peu.

\- Certains ont suivi les entraînements cette semaine. Tu n'es pas venue depuis mercredi…

\- Je sais… j'étais occupée.

\- Trop occupée pour venir me parler ?

\- Tu as eu d'autres personnes pour te tenir compagnie…

\- Non, ils travaillaient tous, c'était ennuyant. Fumseck s'ennuie et Dumbledore lui table sur les ongles.

\- Lui tape sur les nerfs.

\- Si tu veux. Tu restes ici ce week-end ?

\- Oui, je n'ai pas envie de retourner chez les Gryffons… même si je m'ennuie ici aussi, en fait.

\- Hermione a fait de belles choses, et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Attends un peu, dès que la grand-mère de Neville aura terminé son discours…

\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi Neville avait l'air aussi déprimé aujourd'hui ?

\- Les visites de sa grand-mère ne sont pas toujours agréables pour lui, mais il a eu la bonne surprise de pouvoir venir ici et donc de ne pas passer pour un idiot, pour une fois. Ses parents vont mal et sont hospitalisés, sous la garde discrète de l'Ordre. Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'Augusta demande à ce qu'on les transfère dans un autre hôpital, mais Albus trouve toujours un moyen de l'en dissuader. Snape a pensé à elle pour ce petit groupe que l'on forme. Il aimerait trouver un moyen de guérir les parents de Neville sans que certaines personnes n'y fourrent leur nez.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Hermione avait, avec l'aide de Luna et de George – Fred étant trop occupé à se chamailler avec Blaise lors de la confection – fabriqué quelques objets et bijoux que chacun pourrait porter selon son choix, et aurait ainsi toujours un moyen de discuter ou d'informer le Groupe si quelque chose se passait. Eloïse et Théodore avaient, avec l'aide de Snape le lundi précédent, créé de petits livres ressemblant à des livres normaux dont les couvertures changeaient selon la volonté de la personne et ce, régulièrement. Le contenu réel du Livre sera lisible seulement par le propriétaire de celui-ci. Une quelconque personne lira des lignes de roman selon la couverture, et le propriétaire les lira également s'il en a la volonté. Le Livre comprend plusieurs catégories. Les quarante premières pages sont les pages destinées aux conversations privées entre membre de groupe. Il suffit d'écrire le surnom en haut de la page. Le milieu du Livre permet de retrouver les anciennes conversations à l'aide d'un champ de recherche, et l'autre partie du livre est consacrée aux rendez-vous, informations et notations du Groupe.

Chacun est ainsi libre de parler avec les personnes qu'il souhaite, en privé ou en petit groupe. Idées prises tout droit du monde Moldu… sans pitié, bien au contraire.

Luna choisi immédiatement un bracelet de métal argenté où deux framboises étaient dessinées. Un message se grava au touché de sa peau, et elle montra à Eloïse les mots « Réunion en cours » gravés à l'intérieur. Les jumeaux Weasley prirent de simples montres et Eloïse choisi une bague dorée qui allait avec un bracelet que Snape lui passa sans ménagement ni explications au poignet.

La soirée fut ponctuée de tasses chocolatées et morceaux de gâteaux. Certains, les Serdaigles surtout, firent quelques entraînements. Harry devait retourner dans son dortoir et Hermione et Eloïse l'y accompagnèrent.

\- Tu vas devoir me laisser ici, petite ! fit une voix au-dessus d'Eloïse.

Harry prit alors Melwyn dans ses mains.

\- On se retrouve demain à neuf heures ! fit Sirius derrière les trois amis.

\- Oui ! Merci !

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier Harry. Eloïse, revient aux appartements de ton père avant 21h30 s'il te plait.

\- Oui chef, fit-elle d'un air blasé avant d'entraîner les deux autres en dehors de la tour.

Le froid des couloirs les accueillit un peu brutalement, mais ils furent heureux de constater qu'ils étaient proche de leur Salle Commune.

\- Tu vas prendre bien soin de toi, hein, Harry ?

\- Oui Eloïse, pas de soucis. J'aimerais savoir ce qui a pris à Ron d'être aussi désagréable ces derniers temps…

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ça ne semble pas s'arranger, murmura Hermione.

\- Et vous n'avez pas intercepté d'autres discussions concernant cet Ordre ? murmura à son tour Harry.

\- Non, à part tu sais quoi, répondit Eloïse en sous-entendant la précédente réunion. Tu vas essayer de te réconcilier avec Ron ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Hermione et lui sont mes amis depuis le début de Poudlard, répliqua un peu trop vivement le jeune adolescent.

Une douleur transperça sa poitrine, et si Eloïse n'avait pas été à quelques centimètres de lui, il serait tombé sous la douleur.

\- Merci, marmonna-t-il.

\- De rien.

\- Il va falloir te ménager un peu, fit Hermione qui avançait un peu trop rapidement à leur goût.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Dumbledore avait commencé la lecture conseillée par Nikolaus Wenzel selon les informations rapportées en début d'année par Snape. Il découvrait quelques petits points qui lui avaient échappé lors de ses multiples conversations avec son cher collègue.

Il souhaitait que son ami l'aide à combattre Voldemort, mais celui-ci semblait croire – et il n'avait pas tort – que le monde ne tournait pas seulement autour de l'Angleterre. Certes, le Ministère était empoisonné « de l'intérieur » depuis bien longtemps déjà, mais à qui la faute ? Pas celle des autres pays en tous cas. Ils s'étaient laissés allé, et les amis proches de Wenzel ne voulaient guère se concentrer davantage sur l'Angleterre que sur les autres pays qui survivaient aussi à des combats atroces.

Dumbledore grimaça. Le Monde était vraiment mauvais. Il fallait faire régner l'ordre et refaire la plupart des lois, et quant aux Moldus, ses idées de jeune homme qu'il avait partagé avec Grindelwald lui revinrent à l'esprit… Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça, mais les Moldus devaient bien se douter de quelque chose. Les informations du monde entier, que ce soit dans les journaux ou par d'autres technologies toutes plus étranges que les autres, montraient des massacres sans noms.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et le sorti de ses pensées.

\- Bonjour Harry.

\- Bonjour, professeur. Vous souhaitiez me voir ?

Le jeune garçon avança doucement vers le bureau, puis s'assit dans un fauteuil que lui avait montré son directeur de la main.

\- Ton début d'année s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui monsieur, répondit doucement Harry qui souffrait encore de la première épreuve du tournoi.

\- Je n'ai pas eu énormément de temps à te consacrer ce mois-ci. J'ai quelques nouvelles à t'annoncer. Pas toutes très joyeuses.

Le jeune brun baissa les yeux, il ne souhaitait pas rentrer à Privet Drive pour les vacances et il avait pensé que le directeur avait accepté sa demande. Il avait également une légère crainte quant à un discours sur le Tournoi. Mais Dumbledore pensait à tout autre chose.

\- Voldemort sait que tu es ici, Harry, commença-t-il. Poudlard est certainement l'un des endroits les plus sécurisés du pays, mais comme je te l'ai dit, il cherche à t'avoir et n'abandonnera pas la partie.

\- Il veut toujours me tuer ? questionna Harry d'une voix étonnement détachée.

\- Oui, et malheureusement, ce Tournoi pourrait jouer en sa faveur si tu n'y mets pas du tien pour le réussir. Je sais que tu en es capable. Je suis par ailleurs tout de même désolé que tu doives y participer, mais la Magie de la Coupe ne peut être détournée. Mais tu n'es pas seul, toi et tes amis trouveront certainement une manière de réussir cette étape.

D'un regard bienveillant, il lui proposa quelques bonbons que le garçon prit.

\- Ma filleule m'a dit t'avoir expliqué l'existence de l'Ordre, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui. Est-ce que l'on peut aider ?

\- Tu es bien trop jeune, Harry. C'est trop risqué. Même s'il faudra que tu combattes à un moment ou à un autre, tu n'es pas entraîné. De plus, le Ministère ne croit pas en son retour.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je l'ai vu ! Vous le savez !

\- La parole d'un garçon de quatorze ans n'a pas beaucoup de force face au Ministère, Harry. Par contre, je voudrais t'expliquer encore quelques parties de l'enfance de Tom, même si nous en avions déjà parlé. Il faut vraiment que tu comprennes son fonctionnement, pour mieux réussir à le combattre.

Il se leva de son bureau, suivit du jeune élève qui le regarda sortir la Pensine qu'il avait déjà côtoyé en fin d'année précédente, d'une des multiples armoires en verre du bureau.

Il aurait préféré rester dans la tour d'Aélis et y manger au lieu de faire « acte de présence » pour le repas de midi dans la Grande Salle… au moins, Dumbledore aurait eu plus de difficultés à le convoquer.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Eloïse, Luna et Hella – de Poufsouffle – s'entraînèrent tout le samedi. Les runes de combat étaient longues à préparer et leur professeur leur donnait des conseils. Continuer de combattre tout en traçant discrètement un piège, à l'aide de la Magie « silencieuse ». Une pause toutes les deux heures leur permettait de s'effondrer peu convenablement sur les tapis qui recouvraient le sol. Snape leur avait préparé des breuvages de concentration, alors que ses propres « étudiants » – Florian et Daniel de Serdaigle, Max de Poufsouffle ainsi que les jumeaux Weasley – s'entraînaient en potions.

Théo et Blaise, quant à eux, squattaient nonchalamment la bibliothèque de la tour et dépoussiéraient les divers grimoires anciens. De « vrais trésors », leur avait dit Hermione la veille. Ils n'avaient pas été déçus.

Les autres élèves du château restaient soit dans leurs dortoirs, soit à la bibliothèque du château, soit dans leurs salles communes. Le temps à l'extérieur ne permettait à aucune équipe de Quidditch de s'entraîner, et personne n'osait s'aventurer dehors alors que la neige tombait du ciel en continu, accompagnée d'un vent puissant.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Une maison sombre se dessinait devant deux personnes. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Dumbledore et Harry voyageaient au travers le temps, de l'histoire et des souvenirs. Le jeune garçon eut presque pitié de l'homme qui souhaitait le tuer. Ils avaient quelques ressemblances, en fin de compte.

Ce Tom avait été adolescent, comme lui. Avait eu une famille qui n'était pas des plus agréables, comme lui. … Mais…

\- Mais, professeur, pourquoi tient-il tant à me tuer ?

\- Une prophétie a été créée, vous concernant tous les deux, fit le directeur en soupirant. Il te voit comme une menace et part du principe que personne ne peut, ni ne doit, lui résister.

\- Que dit la prophétie ?

\- Que l'un ne peut pas vivre tant que l'autre survit, fit doucement Dumbledore.

Il avait longuement réfléchi à garder cela secret. D'autant plus qu'il avait de sérieux doutes sur les informations qu'il possédait. Mais il pensait – tout à son honneur – que si Harry venait à le découvrir par lui-même et au dernier moment, il y avait un gros risque pour que l'enfant ne soit pas prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour le monde.

\- Il devra me tuer ?

\- Tu es, je crois, notre seule chance Harry, contra Dumbledore afin de ne pas répondre directement. Tu lui as déjà résisté dans ton enfance et les années précédentes. L'un de vous devra en effet tuer l'autre, mais rien ne dit que tu devras mourir. Nous sommes là pour t'aider.

Sur ces paroles, le directeur prit le bras de son élève et ils sortirent du dernier souvenir.

\- Et il y a un autre sujet que j'aimerais aborder.

\- Lequel, monsieur ?

\- J'aimerai que vous intégriez un peu mieux ma filleule, Harry.

\- Ronald ne l'aime pas, monsieur, et Hermione ne l'apprécie pas plus que cela, je pense.

\- Et tu n'as pas envie de perdre tes amis en étant du côté d'Eloïse, je comprends. Mais elle pourra vous être d'une grande aide.

\- Elle passe du temps avec le professeur Snape en dehors des cours, monsieur.

\- Je sais.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange ?

\- Non.

\- Percy a dit les avoir vu dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Snape d'être aimable, professeur.

\- Du professeur Snape, corrigea Dumbledore. Penses-tu qu'il est du côté de Voldemort ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tout le monde le dit, répondit-il vivement.

Avec un pincement au cœur, il remarqua que ce n'avait pas l'air si compliqué que cela de mentir. Il pensait de moins en moins que Snape fut un jour réellement du côté des Mangemorts. Et quand bien même l'aurait-il été, ces derniers jours lui montraient une toute autre personne derrière le mauvais caractère de la chauve-souris des cachots.

Il observa discrètement Dumbledore qui replaçait des bibelots sur une étagère, pensif. Bien. Il n'avait pas remarqué son court moment d'absence…

\- Eloïse est ma filleule, je suis le directeur de Poudlard. Tu peux lui faire confiance.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Elle vous a déjà aidé pourtant, au sujet des joyaux. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, elle ne m'a rien dit. Je sais juste tout ce qui se passe dans mon château, Harry.

\- Je pense pouvoir lui faire confiance, mais pas la famille Weasley. Pour Hermione, je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- Il y aura certainement une chose de plus qui empêchera la famille Weasley d'apprécier Eloïse après les vacances de Noël.

\- Quoi ?

\- Eloïse s'appelle en réalité Eloïse Lily Snape, Harry.

\- Snape ?

Il avait sursauté. L'entendre de Snape lui-même avait l'air moins brutal que de la bouche de Dumbledore. Etrange.

\- Elle est la fille de Severus Snape. Molly et Arthur sont déjà au courant mais nous n'en avons pas parlé à d'autres personnes car cela est un domaine strictement privé. Cependant, ma filleule portera le nom de son père dès la rentrée. Elle ne l'a appris qu'il y a quelques jours...

\- Que c'était son père ?

\- Oui.

\- Et sa mère ?

\- Ce n'est pas le moment d'en discuter.

\- Ce n'est pas trop... dangereux ?

\- De quoi donc ?

\- De la laisser avec lui.

\- Non, Harry. Je confirai ma propre vie à Severus Snape.

Harry se demanda comment un homme comme celui-ci avait réellement pu avoir un enfant et quel genre de femme avait bien pu être attirée par lui. Il imagina la tête de Ron apprenant la nouvelle. Cela promettait d'être mouvementé… Eloïse n'avait jamais parlé de sa famille et cela l'avait déjà étonné plus d'une fois.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Le dimanche matin, les quelques élèves qui avaient rejoint la Tour d'Aélis firent une heure de méditation, afin de regarder leur Magie de l'intérieur. Seuls Théodore, Luna, Eloïse et Max avaient réussi à voir quelques variations de couleur. Eloïse et Théo étaient les seuls à avoir eu un léger contact avec leur noyau magique – leur âme. Harry et Neville étaient assez loin derrière, avec Hella qui avait du mal à rester concentrée aussi longtemps.

Harry repensait à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Dumbledore le samedi après-midi, et à la réaction violente qu'il avait eue. Ou tout du moins, une certaine haine qui avait bouillonné en lui durant tout le reste de la journée. Snape semblait avoir remarqué quelque chose, mais le jeune garçon évitait tout contact visuel, se sentant étrangement mal à l'aise…

Une main s'imposa sur son épaule et celui qu'il ne voulait pas voir lui intima de le suivre. Ils sortirent de la salle et se dirigèrent vers une petite cuisine du quatrième étage.

\- Tu as parlé avec Dumbledore.

Le ton ne permettait aucune négation, mais ce fut le tutoiement qui ramena Harry rapidement à la réalité.

\- Pourquoi ne pas être venu en parler ?

\- Ce n'est pas important, je ne voulais pas vous déranger pour ça…

\- Harry. Nous sommes là pour chacun d'entre vous, et j'aimerais, ou plutôt nous aimerions, qu'à l'avenir tu nous fasses part de ces petits rendez-vous. Maintenant, bois ceci. Ça te fera du bien.

Après un moment d'hésitation – fallait-il lui faire confiance ? – il prit le verre et en bu doucement le contenu.

Il avait un goût de jus de framboise avec des morceaux de bananes.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**


	23. Chapitre 23 : Amitiés plus fortes ?

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

Bonjour à tous !

Mon ordinateur est en train de rendre l'âme, mais je vous promet de ne pas perdre mes précieux chapitres.

Harry ne va pas apprendre tout de suite qu'il a une soeur, mais très bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Pour le moment, il y a d'autres choses qui se mettent doucement en place. Bonne lecture !

 **.**

 **.**

 **Soirée du dimanche 20 novembre jusqu'au vendredi 2 décembre 1994.**

 **Chapitre 23 : Amitiés plus fortes que la Haine ?**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _Le ton ne permettait aucune négation, mais ce fut le tutoiement qui ramena Harry rapidement à la réalité._

 _\- Pourquoi ne pas être venu en parler ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas important, je ne voulais pas vous déranger pour ça…_

 _\- Harry. Nous sommes là pour chacun d'entre vous, et j'aimerais, ou plutôt nous aimerions, qu'à l'avenir tu nous fasses part de ces petits rendez-vous. Maintenant, bois ceci. Ça te fera du bien._

 _Après un moment d'hésitation – fallait-il lui faire confiance ? – il prit le verre et en bu doucement le contenu. Il avait un goût de jus de framboise avec des morceaux de bananes._

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Alors que Snape prenait soin de Potter junior – James devait s'en retourner dans sa tombe – un autre château, plusieurs centaines de kilomètres plus loin, reprenait doucement vie.

Nikolaus Wenzel continuait ses recherches à l'aide de ses futurs collègues, tout en aménageant son château. Il était resté discrètement en contact avec Severus Snape et lui faisait part de quelques avancées.

Le Château comprenait beaucoup de surprises et de secrets. Les familles y vivant l'avaient abandonné après une épidémie au début des années 1900.

L'équipe de Wenzel, qui retrouvait ainsi ses racines dans ce domaine assez spécial, avait trouvé plusieurs pièces protégées par la magie. Le château comportait huit étages, et 7 tours qui avaient, chacune, 10 étages. Ces dernières comportaient une grande salle tous les deux niveaux, et une grande pièce ronde au sommet. La septième tour, à l'arrière des autres, avait un balcon et était bien plus spacieuse.

\- Nikolaus ?

\- Oui, Elène ?

\- Vous avez bien des liens avec la famille d'Ilanie Merkwey ?

\- Un cousin éloigné de la mère d'Ilanie oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Ah... Je ne sais pas si ça fonctionnera alors... Hans a trouvé une porte scellée au rez-de-chaussée, avec une inscription latine, que Sebastian nous a traduite. Apparemment, seule une personne de la famille peut l'ouvrir.

\- Bien, allons-y.

Les couloirs étaient sombres. Des personnes et Aurors venus de la part de Dumbledore tentaient de créer des fenêtres tout en respectant l'architecture Gothique. Quelques endroits étaient de style Baroque.

Wenzel posa une main sur le mur présenté par le dénommé Sebastian, et la porte disparue immédiatement, laissant place à une immense salle teintée de bleu, d'or et d'argent.

\- Magnifique, fit une jeune femme.

\- Splendide, corrigea l'un des hommes présents.

\- Monsieur Deithleid, sont-ce des instruments ? Questionna Wenzel.

\- Il me semble, oui.

\- Aménagez donc l'une des grandes salles du deuxième étage avec Lukas, et amenez-y ces instruments. Cette salle ferait une belle salle polyvalente, s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Pas de problème.

\- Cela pourrait également nous servir de pièce pour les repas, suggéra une jeune femme.

\- Effectivement, Elène.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Oui ?

\- Il y a un livre et un carnet ici. Ecrit en Latin.

\- Pouvez-vous traduire ?

\- Oui. La personne parle de joyaux retrouvés... attendez. Alan, Amelia, Johann et Thomas sont dans les sous-sols ?

\- Exact, Sebastian.

\- Allons les rejoindre, ce carnet nous indique où se trouveraient au moins deux des pierres.

Le groupe marcha rapidement, retournant dans la partie avant du château, et descendit les marches de bois.

\- "La richesse s'obtient par mérite ou par héritage, faites-en bon usage." lu Sebastian à haute voix.

\- Merci pour la traduction, jeune homme.

\- Pas de quoi, Hans.

\- C'est la dernière pièce, nous n'avons pas encore regardé. Aucune trace de joyaux quelconques.

\- S'il y en reste sur ce domaine, c'est certainement ici, intervint Lukas.

\- Allons-y, ordonna presque Nikolaus.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

La semaine commença lentement à Poudlard. Harry arrivait enfin à échanger quelques mots avec Ron, et cela lui fit un bien fou.

Étrangement, le plus jeune garçon des Weasley avait des sautes d'humeur qui dérangeaient ses amis. Il ne comprenait lui-même pas la raison de ce fait, mais ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Certaines choses l'énervaient au plus haut point, et souvent aurait-il préféré se retrouver seul, dans son lit, à l'abris des regards.

Après le dernier cours du mercredi après-midi, Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent tout de même dans le parc. Comme chaque année, cela avait été un petit rituel. Une petite pause en milieu de semaine, un peu d'air frais durant cet hiver qui s'annonçait assez froid.

Ils marchaient lentement dans la neige encore fraîche, tandis qu'un peu plus loin avaient lieu des batailles de boules de neige.

\- Est-ce que tu sais quand sera la deuxième épreuve du tournoi ? demanda Ronald, qui ressentait toujours autant de jalousie envers son ami, mais qui tentait de la contrôler.

\- Non, Dumbledore nous a dit qu'on l'apprendrait en janvier. Fleur pense que ce sera en février.

\- Fleur ? Tu parles à Fleur ? s'écria un peu brutalement le roux.

\- Eloïse parle à Fleur, intervint Hermione.

\- Et vous lui parlez toujours, à elle ? grogna Ron.

\- Elle est sympa, fit Harry en haussant les épaules.

\- Elle tourne autour de Snape et ne parle qu'aux autres maisons ! S'énerva doucement Ron.

\- Elle ne tourne pas autour de Snape, Ron, marmonna Harry. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

Encore heureux qu'il ne sache rien de leurs soirées secrètes… Ils ne s'étaient pas encore rapprochés autant qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant, et il arrivait à Harry de disparaître avant ou après le repas du soir durant la semaine, sans que Ron n'imagine quoi que ce soit. Hermione passait la plupart de son temps dans la Salle Commune à lire ou écrire ses devoirs, si elle n'était pas dans la Bibliothèque… ou autre part.

\- Elle vous manipule ! Elle est étrange, mystérieuse, et parle avec l'ennemi ! S'emporta Ron.

\- Avec l'ennemi ? releva Hermione.

\- Fleur, les Serpentard, Serdaigle…

\- Elle ne nous manipule pas, coupa Harry. Et où étais-tu, toi, ces dernières semaines ?

Hermione se tendit légèrement. La conversation ne lui disait rien qui vaille, et elle chercha désespérément un autre sujet pour leur changer les idées.

\- Tu as mis ton nom dans la C…

\- Non ! Non Ron, je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la Coupe !

\- Dumbledore a dit…

\- Il n'a rien dit ! s'écria Harry qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

\- Si, et même ma mère m'a strictement interdit de te p…

\- Eh, les coupa Hermione en se plaçant entre les garçons. Vous avez déjà quelqu'un pour le bal ?

\- Le bal ? firent Harry et Ron d'une même voix. Quel bal ?

\- Le bal de Noël, voyons ! S'exaspéra Hermione, tout de même heureuse que les garçons aient arrêté de crier dans le Parc.

\- Il y a un bal ?

Hermione regarda Ron avant de laisser échapper un léger rire, et les deux suivirent. Une petite pause et rire un peu juste après une dispute, qu'y avait-il de mieux pour décompresser ?

Mais Ron n'avait aucune envie d'aller au bal, car il savait bien que personne ne voudrait y aller avec lui. Harry et Hermione n'en savaient rien, mais il avait demandé à une amie de Fleur Delacour de sortir avec lui, et la gifle magistrale qu'il avait reçu deux jours plus tôt lui brûlait encore la joue… Une voix intervint quelque part en lui, le questionnant sur la logique d'inviter cette demoiselle alors qu'il considérait tout être non-présent à Gryffondor comme ennemi… Il haussa les épaules et se reconcentra sur la discussion de ses deux amis.

\- Vous savez si on pourra aller à Pré-au-Lard ? fit Ron.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Harry.

\- Le week-end prochain, fit Hermione. Dumbledore l'a dit ce matin. Ce sera expressément pour acheter le nécessaire pour Noël, justement.

\- Ah, bien. On ira alors, fit Ron.

Quelques cris les firent se retourner vers le château.

\- Mais... tes cheveux ! Ils sont horribles ! hurla une jeune demoiselle de Serpentard.

\- Mes jambes ! s'écria une autre élève.

\- Aaaaaaaah mais, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ! Cria un garçon dont la voix devint très féminine en fin de phrase.

\- Euh… Ron ? questionna Hermione.

\- Hum ?

Elle sourit doucement alors que les garçons regardaient le groupe d'élèves d'en face devenir totalement hystériques.

\- Tes cheveux…

Et ce fut Harry qui commença à rire alors que ses propres cheveux avaient pris plusieurs centimètres.

Hermione se retrouva avec les cheveux courts, blonds, avec quelques mèches bleues. Luna avait hérité d'une chevelure rousse et longue et des yeux oranges. Quelques élèves de Serpentard avaient apparemment changé de bord et se retrouvaient en jupe. Certains avaient les oreilles pointues, ressemblant – d'après Luna – à des Elfes des Bois.

Le château était en effervescence. Quelqu'un avait fourni de l'hélium – un adulte, d'après les rumeurs toutes plus folles les unes que les autres – aux jumeaux Weasley qui avaient réussi à en faire entrer en salle des professeurs. La dose était minime – vu les effets asphyxiants – mais juste assez pour que les voix des enseignants présents atteigne des hauteurs inestimées.

Fred et George, qui s'étaient faits discrets depuis le lundi précédent, regardaient les autres rire et hurler d'horreur sans la moindre gêne. Eloïse avait opté pour une légère métamorphose et avait lancé quelques sortilèges féminins sur ses deux amis afin qu'ils ne soient pas immédiatement nommés coupables – ou plutôt pour laisser la place au doute. Fleur les avait rejoints quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Comment avez-vous fait ça ?

\- Les elfes sont nos amis, demoiselle, fit George en faisant une révérence qui fit rire Eloïse de plus belle.

Les deux jeunes filles avaient pas mal discuté, alors qu'Hermione et Harry avaient tenté de se rapprocher à nouveau de Ron. Fleur trouvait Eloïse sympathique et plus ouverte que ses propres amies. Elles avaient discuté toute une soirée en haut d'une des Tours de Poudlard, dans une petite salle emplie de coussins qui semblait avoir été une ancienne salle de divination. Luna les avait rapidement rejointes, tentant de les persuader qu'une musaraigne l'avait conduite vers elles.

Les élèves appartenant au Groupe Secret, qui n'avait pas encore réellement de nom fixe – trop de choix oblige – se voyait de temps à autre dans la tour d'Aélis. Eloïse y passait quasiment tous ses débuts de soirée – sauf quand elle voulait voir Fleur – Luna et Blaise s'entraînaient quasiment tous les soirs en duel, Hermione et Théodore s'entraînaient avec Snape en Potion, quand Eloya ne les aidait pas en Métamorphose. Hella et Max apprirent les règles de bienséance des grandes familles sorcières avec Dorian. Florian, Fred et George avaient eu droit à deux séances de Potions durant une soi-disant retenue avec Snape, et Harry eu droit à deux visites supplémentaires de la marmotte inconnue dans son cerveau durant une séance de méditation.

Harry avait toujours des difficultés à se concentrer, comme si quelque chose brouillait la « connexion », comme si ses pensées étaient plus importantes que ce qu'il se devait de faire. Snape l'avait surpris une fois en lui demandant, d'un ton calme et posé, à quoi il pensait.

A Voldemort, aux visites chez Dumbledore qui lui montrait quelques souvenirs… et ce à deux reprises depuis la rentrée scolaire. Snape semblait s'inquiéter pour lui, et cela lui semblait étrange. Mais il n'en avait pas parlé à ses amis. Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à leur en parler, d'ailleurs… mais son esprit, qui divaguait sans cesse au cours de la journée, se reconcentra sur le moment présent lorsqu'il entendit la voix masculine d'Hermione en train de râler sur l'énorme pilosité de ses bras.

\- Regarde Dumbledore ! C'est quoi ces habits ? fit un – ou plutôt une – Serdaigle près d'Eloïse et Fleur.

\- Les habits de Merlin représentés par les Moldus ! Fit la petite sœur de Fleur qui venait de courir vers eux.

\- Ca va, petite princesse ? fit George, charmeur.

\- Arrête un peu, elle est trop jeune pour toi, fit Fleur en riant.

\- Elo, tout va bien ? Tu as l'air inquiète.

\- Non, c'est rien… vous n'aviez pas encore une retenue, vous deux ?

\- Oh, tu sais, Snape et nous… commença Fred.

\- Une grande histoire d'amour ? termina Eloïse sous le regard terrifié de George.

Le petit groupe explosa de rire avant de rentrer au château. Eloïse s'assit auprès de Luna avec Fleur sur un des bancs de la table de Serdaigle, tout en regardant Ron qui râlait à cause de sa chevelure noire et grasse, ses chaussures à talons roses et les boucles d'oreilles qui pinçaient ses lobes mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à retirer.

Flitwick se retrouvait avec des plumes de paon sur les épaules, les cheveux blonds et longs ainsi qu'avec des talons aiguilles qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à retirer – chose qu'il tentait de faire sous la table sous le regard amusé de McGonagall.

Minerva McGonagall avait hérité d'une coupe au bol, de lunettes vertes et d'un pantalon Moldu vert foncé. Son pull col roulé était bleu, et elle avait une boucle d'oreille à l'oreille gauche.

Hella, de Poufsouffle, ainsi qu'Anja de Serpentard, avaient discrètement rejoints Luna et Eloïse à la table des aigles. Hella s'était retrouvée avec les cheveux verts, un t-shirt avec un groupe de rock dessiné dessus et un pantalon large, jaune à pois roses. Daniel, de Serdaigle, discutait avec Luna de sa robe médiévale rose bonbon.

\- Cet habit te va à ravir, Daniel, fit Eloïse en riant.

\- Ca fait ressortir tes yeux, rajouta Luna en hochant la tête alors que Fleur recrachait dignement un biscuit.

\- Quelle grâce ! la charria Fred.

Un jeune homme brun s'avança vers le petit groupe, l'air timide.

\- C'est toi, la filleule du professeur Dumbledore ? fit-il d'une voix féminine.

\- Oui, qui es-tu ?

\- Vlad, enfin Vladimir. Je fais partie de l'école de Russie. Tu peux me dire pourquoi Dumbledore pointe sa baguette sur notre directeur ?

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

La journée s'était très bien déroulée pour les jumeaux Weasley. Personne n'avait fait le rapprochement entre les blagues de la veille et ce qui s'était passé en milieu d'après-midi.

Il faut dire que l'altercation entre les deux directeurs n'avait pas aidé. Igor Karkaroff avait été indigné par la non-action du directeur de la si – et soi-disant – prestigieuse école de Poudlard. Comment pouvait-on se laisser distraire ainsi et laisser passer une telle chose ? Il semblât alors que le directeur de Durmstrang n'avait guère apprécié cette blague de changement de vêtements et de couleurs de cheveux. Pourtant, diraient certains élèves de Beauxbâtons, les cheveux rouges et les yeux violets lui allaient à ravir. Même Snape semblait légèrement détendu.

Le petit frère Weasley tentait malgré tout de renouer avec ses amis, bien qu'une partie de lui combattait vivement contre les paroles qu'il voulait sympathiques. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, et ne souhaitait pas non plus en parler à qui que ce soit. On le prendrait pour un fou, sinon.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Début décembre, le Livre que chaque membre du Groupe Secret avait en sa possession brilla légèrement. La plupart le gardaient soigneusement sous leur oreiller, et l'utilisaient le soir, lorsque les autres dormaient.

Les mots argentés, destinés aux élèves, brillaient sur la couverture du livre ancien, rassemblant les mots suivants :

« Allez dans vos lits respectifs dès que possible. Fermez les rideaux, lancez le sortilège qui empêchera quiconque de les ouvrir sans votre consentement. Prenez le livre dans vos deux mains et ouvrez-le à la page 77. »

Luna fut la première à suivre les instructions. Sa maison l'ignorait toujours – bien que ceux faisant partie du Groupe étaient devenus de bons amis, elle restait seule la plupart du temps.

Elle soupira et obtempéra au Livre, et se mit sous les couvertures avant de chercher la page 77.

Ce fut avec surprise qu'elle senti des fourmillements dans ses jambes et qu'elle disparu du lit pour atterrir sur un canapé, recouverte de sa couette bleue.

Daniel et Hella arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard, atterrissant sur les coussins près du canapé. Théodore, Blaise et Harry arrivèrent en dernier, assis aux pieds de Snape qui observait ses jeunes élèves, qui tentaient de reprendre leurs esprits.

Les quelques quinze élèves étaient éparpillés sur le sol, légèrement étourdis par le voyage peu conventionnel. Un rituel d'appartenance exécuté par leurs invités du soir.

Flitwick et Snape tentaient de ne pas rire devant le tas d'élèves devant eux. L'infirmière du château secouait la tête de gauche à droite et Madame Pince continuait de lire son livre favori avec un phénix orange et vert sur l'épaule droite.

Dorian et Eloya observaient les jeunes qui reprirent peu à peu conscience de leur environnement et posèrent quelques boissons chaudes sur les tables basses de leur pièce principale.

\- Bonsoir, les enfants. Nous savons qu'il est tard et que vous avez tous passé une longue journée, mais nous voulions vous retrouver tous ensemble, commença Eloya.

\- Cela fait quelques semaines que nous vous voyons et entraînons séparément ou en petit groupe, et nous souhaitions que vous puissiez passer une soirée réunis, d'où les instructions et précautions prises et cet effet de surprise. Vous avez dix minutes pour vous changer et vous rafraîchir, les salles de bain du premier étage vous sont réservées. Nous aurons un invité ce soir, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, rien de bien important. Soyez vous-même, rajouta Dorian en souriant.

\- Potter, restez ici un instant, marmonna Snape.

Alors que tous se dirigeaient vers le premier étage en se chamaillant à coups d'oreillers ou de couettes, Harry se dirigea, incertain, vers son professeur de Potions.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, soupira Snape. Suivez-moi.

Ils marchèrent vers une des grandes portes vitrées de la salle ronde, et entrèrent dans une des serres.

\- Pour Noël, Eloïse et moi devrons quitter le château. Je lui annoncerai cela demain, mais j'aimerais que tu fasses attention à ton environnement. Essaie de rester concentré sur ce qu'il se passe autour de toi, et ne te laisse pas trop submerger par Ronald Weasley. Ses frères m'ont bien dit que votre relation est assez tendue, Weasley est très impulsif ces dernières semaines. L'adolescence, peut-être, mais ce n'est pas bon signe. Madame Pomfresh le tient à l'œil. Si quelque chose te tracasse, n'hésite pas à écrire dans le Livre à l'un de nous. C'est très important. La plupart des élèves resteront à cause du bal de Noël, et tu es obligé de rester car tu fais partie des Champions. Dumbledore t'a certainement mis au courant.

\- Non, marmonna Harry. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je n'avais pas envie de rentrer de toute façon.

\- D'accord. Maintenant viens, nous allons rejoindre le premier étage et tirer les oreilles des fauteurs de troubles. A cause d'eux, les premières années ont dû subir un cours terrifiant, dit doucement Snape alors que Harry tentait de cacher son sourire naissant.

Les élèves présents dans le couloir menant aux salles de bain virent alors Fred et George Weasley sortir de la leur en hurlant d'une voix étrangement féminine, les cheveux blonds et des poils sur le visage, et les mains vêtues de très longs poils bien épais et rouges.

Snape laissa échapper un léger rire alors que tous s'exclamaient de bon cœur.

\- Ca part quand, ce truc ? hurla Fred.

\- Demain matin, si vous êtes sages, répondit le Maître des Cachots en repartant d'un tour de cape.

\- Ca te va bien, les mains vertes, fit Neville en riant.

\- Pourtant, il n'a pas la main verte, contra Eloïse.

Personne ne comprit la nuance venant du monde des Moldus, exceptés Hermione et Harry, mais tout le monde explosa tout de même de rires alors que Fred tentait tant bien que mal de cacher les cheveux de son frère.

Alors que tout le monde s'était préparé et rendu à peu près présentable, tout le petit groupe descendit calmement – ou pas – vers la Salle qui les avait toujours accueillis.

\- Bonjour tout le monde !

Hermione et Hella sursautèrent alors que tous avaient déjà repéré leur invité.

\- Asseyez-vous ! La grand-mère de Neville nous a fait quelques délicieux gâteaux ! Fit Flitwick d'une voix enjouée.

\- Il n'y a pas d'ingrédient bizarre, dedans, au moins ? fit doucement Fred.

\- Non, juste quelques potions décoratives, fit Dorian en riant.

Les jeunes s'installèrent. Ils avaient déjà bien mangé dans la Grande Salle, mais ça avait l'air tellement appétissant qu'Eloïse et Daniel se jetèrent quasiment sur la mousse au chocolat et le gâteaux aux framboises.

Leur invité surprise se nommait Lukas Euleflieder. Il était le neveu d'Ephraem Efeutiger et de Carolyne Euleflieder. Tous descendaient d'anciennes familles, chacune ayant, à un moment donné, eu leur place sur le Trône de leur Royaume. Un royaume caché de tous depuis bien avant l'an 4.278 avant Jésus-Christ comme disent les Sans-Pouvoirs…

Lukas descendait donc d'une grande famille. Il avait grandi dans une petite maison près de la Mer du Nord, en compagnie de son frère jumeau et d'une autre cousine. Cette branche de la famille s'était un peu éloignée du tronc principal, mais il avait été appelé à rejoindre un autre groupe, que le professeur Snape leur présenta.

C'était une sorte de branche de leur propre petit groupe d'élèves. Des personnes, connues ou non du Monde Magique, s'étaient réunies autour de Nikolaus Wenzel qu'il avait rencontré en début d'année, en Allemagne. Eloïse comprit alors le but du voyage lors du fameux week-end chez son parrain.

Snape avait alors négocié et demandé de l'aide pour Dumbledore. Wenzel s'était par ailleurs montré assez distant, mais proposa une légère aide afin de ne pas se montrer déloyal envers Albus Dumbledore, son ami d'enfance.

Wenzel avait réuni ses plus proches amis, dont les branches des Familles Royales du Domaine Secret, afin de combattre les Mages du Monde qui avaient emprunté « la mauvaise voie ». Par ailleurs, l'Angleterre lui semblait bien trop centrée sur elle-même et il voulu faire comprendre, au travers d'un livre pour Dumbledore, que Lord Voldemort était le cadet de ses soucis en vue d'autres Mages fous qui souhaitaient contrôler le Monde à leur manière.

Lukas approuva le léger discours de Snape tout en profitant d'un bon gâteau au chocolat. Il répondit à quelques questions d'Hermione avant d'expliquer ses domaines de prédilection.

Il leur proposa de les entraîner aux Runes Anciennes et Nouvelles et aux créatures magiques rares. Hermione, Eloïse et Luna sourirent et acceptèrent d'emblée de suivre ces enseignements supplémentaires alors que le professeur Lupin les mettait en garde devant la montagne de choses qu'ils souhaitaient apprendre. Harry et Neville rirent un instant, avant de baisser les yeux devant le regard – à priori – neutre de la Matriarche des Londubat.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Coucou ! Merci pour votre lecture ! J'ai beaucoup de choses en arrière plan (chronologies et arbres généalogiques des familles, Histoire de ce fameux Domaine Secret, etc. … ) j'aimerais vous le partager également, mais j'ai un peu peur de donner un peu trop d'informations d'un coup ! J'espère que ça vous plaît en tous cas. Il y a déjà pas mal d'informations et il va y avoir, bientôt, un peu plus d'action…

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**


	24. Chapitre 24 : Échec et Mat !

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

 **.**

 **Anna :** Plusieurs nouveau personnages vont être régulièrement présent oui, mais pas tout d'un coup. Ça viendra avec le temps…

 **Adenoide** : Il faut bien que quelqu'un commence à s'occuper de Harry, sur tous les plans. Pour Dumby, en effet, pour le moment personne ne se pose plus de questions que cela... :-) À suivre !

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

 **Samedi 3 décembre 1994 au jeudi 15 décembre 1994.**

 **Chapitre 24 : Échec et Mat !**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _Lukas Euleflieder leur proposa de les entraîner aux Runes Anciennes et Nouvelles et aux créatures magiques rares. Hermione, Eloïse et Luna sourirent et acceptèrent d'emblée de suivre ces enseignements supplémentaires alors que le professeur Lupin les mettait en garde devant la montagne de choses qu'ils souhaitaient apprendre. Harry et Neville rirent un instant, avant de baisser les yeux devant le regard – à priori – neutre de la Matriarche des Londubat._

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Les premiers jours de décembre furent froids. Il pleuvait sans cesse depuis plusieurs heures, débarrassant la terre des derniers tas de neige qui était tombée en novembre. Les premières années s'étaient laissées aller au jeu de construction d'igloo et de bonhommes de neige, ce qui avait rendu - bizarrement - Chourave et Flitwick euphoriques.

Les deux professeurs semblaient aimer le froid, et la neige encore plus. Les derniers cours de Botanique avaient porté sur les plantes ne vivant que pardes températures inférieures à -5 degrés et Neville avait passé plus d'une heure à expliquer avec joie à Eloïse leur utilité en Potions. Hermione les regardait en souriant alors que Ron disputait une partie d'échecs avec Harry.

Le week-end était passé bien rapidement et Dumbledore semblait absent depuis le vendredi midi. Karkaroff et Maxime s'étaient enfermés avec leurs élèves dans leurs tours respectives et le château semblait bien calme.

"On ne réveille pas un dragon qui dort" avait mystérieusement murmuré Luna, lors du retour d'Eloïse le samedi soir pendant le repas.

Hermione et Eloïse avaient étrangement profité de leur samedi après-midi pour travailler la défense sous le regard bienveillant du professeur Flitwick. Harry lui, avait préféré passer du temps avec Ronald qui s'était montré assez désagréable durant la semaine, mais étonnamment sympathique depuis le matin même. Les Professeurs du Groupe Secret avaient laissé passer cette exception, afin de voir l'évolution du garçon Weasley.

Fred et George squattaient délibérément le laboratoire secret du professeur qu'ils haïssaient le plus au monde : celui du professeur Snape.

Professeur inhumain, monstre, gardien et chauve-souris des cachots.

Professeur qu'ils commençaient enfin à respecter et apprécier - à la stupeur de Snape qui aurait, pour une fois, voulu un peu de calme.

Mais on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut.

Encore moins quand on s'appelle Snape, apparemment.

La deuxième épreuve était planifiée pour la fin février, Dorian et leur invité spécial le leur avait annoncé le week-end précédent.  
Harry aurait préféré ne pas le savoir. Il n'avait aucune envie de participer. Mais les séances de méditation que lui donnaient Eloya et Snape montraient quelques signes positifs que Snape s'était empressé de lui faire remarquer.  
Harry mangeait mieux, souriait plus régulièrement et se grattait moins les bras - un signe de stress qu'il semblait avoir pris et développé depuis la première épreuve.

Luna avait tenté, de tout son cœur d'or et de toutes ses idées farfelues, d'envoyer le bébé phénix qui avait choisi Harry vers lui. Le bel oiseau bleu ciel et argenté voletait toujours près du jeune garçon lors de ses visites dans la Tour. Mais bien que l'oiseau puisse approcher de plus près, l'aura stressée de Harry l'empêchait de se percher sur son épaule. L'oiseau s'était alors envolé sur une mélodie déprimante qui rendit Harry désolé.

\- Il est triste, mais il réessayera jusqu'à ce que ton aura l'accepte, dit alors Melwyn, posé sur son coussin rouge sur la cheminée. Que tu sois triste est bon signe, c'est que tu l'apprécies.

Luna avait souri avant d'observer à nouveau la peinture murale. Le paysage qui vivait magiquement reflétait le temps qu'aurait dû revêtir le mois de décembre, et Luna, tout comme Eloïse et Harry, aimait imaginer traverser la forêt enneigée et inspirer profondément l'air frais et pur, ainsi que sentir l'odeur des sapins.

Eloïse était allongée au sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même et semblait dormir profondément. Semblait, seulement. Elle était plutôt dans un autre monde, au coeur de son noyau magique qui lui faisait repenser à la fameuse soirée dans la forêt de Dromeille avec Snape. La marmotte rousse en rêvait...

.

Harry repensa à cette longue soirée enrichissante au travers des informations que leur donnait – au compte-goutte – le dénommé Lukas, ainsi qu'à la longue semaine de cours qui avait suivie. Il n'avait aucunement envie de faire ses devoirs, et Ron n'aidait pas. La soirée avait laissé place à la nuit profonde, humide et froide.

Le bal était prévu pour le dimanche 25 décembre au soir et il avait déjà proposé à Luna – chose qui l'avait surpris lui-même et qu'encore personne ne savait – de devenir sa cavalière.

Ses pensées le menèrent à Ilanie Merkwey dont il n'avait plus entendu parler et dont Dumbledore n'avait énoncé aucun mot supplémentaire. Eloïse n'avait pas non plus reparlé de ce sujet et tous étaient concentrés sur leurs apprentissages.

Ce n'étaient pas de simples cours, ils devaient aussi apprendre beaucoup de traditions, et les bonnes manières de la haute société. Ils devaient respect et honneur à leurs professeurs illégaux. Cela n'empêchait pas les moments de détente et le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas tous les mauvais côtés que devaient supporter les apprentis. Harry avait lu quelques petits livres sur les apprentissages de jeunes sorciers, et plusieurs passages l'avaient pour le moins écœuré.

Ils tentaient tant bien que mal de rester discrets quant à ces moments d'études et de détente, mais Harry craignait que Ron ne l'apprenne et ne se sente à l'écart. Il savait bien qu'il était, pour le moment, inconcevable qu'il les rejoigne. Molly Weasley avait envoyé plusieurs lettres à son plus jeune fils durant la semaine, alors que Fred et George n'en avaient jamais autant reçues.

Ils en avaient parlé avec Eloïse qui devina une légère jalousie et une tristesse assez prononcée. Elle savait lire sur leur visage, et même si les sang-purs savaient tous, en général, cacher leurs émotions, les jumeaux Weasley ne savaient pas réellement comment faire.

Elle, elle aurait bien aimé avoir quelques heures auprès de son dit père. Mais les autres élèves n'étaient pas encore réellement au courant – bien que des rumeurs courraient – et elle disparaissait déjà bien assez de la circulation du château. Le Tournoi faisait des envieux, et heureusement que cette distraction était là car les jumeaux géraient les paris et lui demandait son avis de temps à autre. Un tournoi d'échecs prenait également forme entre les élèves des trois écoles, sans que l'équipe enseignante n'en connaisse réellement l'existence. Beaucoup de choses, en soi, et beaucoup d'événements, de disputes, de rires… un début d'année un peu trop rempli en émotions pour Eloïse qui était habituée au calme et à rester seule coûte que coûte.

Fleur Delacour lui racontait régulièrement l'Histoire de France et Luna posait des questions sur les créatures qui vivaient dans ce pays. Luna tentait de leur expliquer à quoi ressemblait les créatures dont elle parlait si souvent, leurs capacités, leurs malheurs, leurs jeux. Hella venait de temps à autre, bien qu'elle restât souvent avec Hermione lors de leurs études à la Bibliothèque. Ron regardait cette complicité d'un mauvais œil mais n'avait pas encore fait de remarque à ce sujet…

Dumbledore n'était pas aussi présent au château qu'en septembre, mais personne ne s'inquiétait. Cela arrangeait plutôt assez bien le professeur Lupin qui pouvait donc aller et venir dans le château sans que Dumbledore ne le couve de ses yeux inquisiteurs. Les professeurs du Groupe Secret commençaient lentement les cours d'occlumencie et de légilimencie selon les capacités de leurs élèves privés et ces absences régulières du Directeur les arrangeaient tout aussi bien.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Ronald gagna la partie d'échecs, comme d'habitude, et Harry était heureux que la soirée se soit si bien passée. Hermione alla se coucher quelques minutes plus tard. Harry se doutait qu'elle allait plutôt, en toute discrétion, rejoindre leur Tour secrète. Les lits y étaient plus confortables et surtout, Lukas voulait leur montrer certaines étoiles bleues, visibles sous certains sortilèges, vers une heure du matin.

Il avait lu dans leur Livre que Daniel et Florian, de Serdaigle, s'y rendraient et il était certain qu'Hermione était toute aussi intéressée qu'eux.

\- Harry ?

\- Ron ?

\- Tu penses à quoi ?

\- Aux cours…

\- Mais c'est samedi soir ! gémit Ron. Je n'ai pas envie de faire les devoirs, et Hermione est heureusement partie se coucher. D'ailleurs c'est bizarre qu'elle ne nous ait pas sermonnés…

\- On n'a pas autant de travail que l'an dernier à cette même période, éluda Harry. Tu as commencé le devoir de Potions ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! De toute façon, que j'écrive quelque chose ou non, j'aurai une mauvaise note, grogna presque Ron.

Harry ne répondit pas. Ils profitèrent encore quelques instants du feu et montèrent se coucher dans un silence apaisé. Harry tira sur ses rideaux et attendit les ronflements de son meilleur ami avant de disparaître, le Livre ouvert sur la page de transplanage.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

\- Bonsoir aux nouveaux arrivants ! Content de te voir, Harry !

Ce dernier sourit courtement, essayant de cacher un bâillement. Snape lui donna une potion.

\- C'est pour t'aider à te concentrer. La soirée n'est pas terminée, fit le professeur de Potions.

Eloïse et Luna laissèrent échapper un léger rire.

\- Ron t'a battu aux échecs ? demanda Eloïse.

\- Oui, comme d'habitude.

\- Il faudra vraiment t'apprendre à t'améliorer ! fit Sirius.

\- Oui mais ce soir nous sommes là pour deux choses. Premièrement, notre petit Groupe s'agrandit doucement, et vous êtes une branche de l'équipe de Wenzel qui se nomme : Les Grandes Familles Royales. Et pour cause, les principaux acteurs sont des descendants de rois et reines de leur territoire secret. Vous aussi, pour la plupart, avez des liens importants : ceux qui vous relient aux Fondateurs de Poudlard qui était également un endroit protégé par Magia avant que vos quatre fondateurs ne construisent un château en ces lieux.

Faute de nom et d'originalité, nous vous nommerons l'Ordre de la Renaissance. Vous êtes la génération dans laquelle nous plaçons nos espoirs pour ce Monde. C'est un poids qui vous semblera lourd et difficile à supporter, mais plus nombreux vous serez, mieux vous vous sentirez. Harry Potter ne doit pas être le seul à pouvoir se défendre et sauver le peuple anglais. Il a certes survécu, mais le poids de ce que prépare le professeur Dumbledore est bien trop pour une seule personne. Adolescente ou adulte, d'ailleurs.

Restez soudés.

Deuxièmement, ce soir, vous aurez la chance d'observer quelques étoiles rares qui se trouvent dans le ciel, heureusement dégagé, de cette belle soirée d'hiver. Pour cela, nous allons sortir dans le Jardin de cette partie cachée. Quelques animaux méconnus vous accompagneront, n'ayez crainte. Vous pourrez découvrir un peu plus de choses ici qu'en cours, mais sans stress. Allez, venez !

Lukas avait parlé et les adolescents étaient plus que curieux de voir tout cela. Il n'y avait pas eu de ton autoritaire ou autre, juste de la sympathie dans son regard et l'envie de leur montrer de nouvelles choses. Harry se dit qu'il avait bien fait de venir malgré la fatigue. Il regarda Hermione rire aux blagues de Daniel, et Hella discuter vivement avec Eloïse. Fred le poussa gentiment vers la baie vitrée.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir ! Viens !

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Des lucioles. Ce fut ce que vit Eloïse en premier. De jolies lucioles, qui voletaient autour d'elle.

\- Elles t'aiment bien ! fit joyeusement Luna.

\- Eloïse adore les lucioles je crois, intervint Snape qui posa doucement une main dans le cou de sa fille.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ce geste, et étrangement la main douce du professeur pourtant dur et désagréable apaisa quelque peu Eloïse. Luna observa une luciole qui s'était posée sur le bras de son amie.

\- Elle est très jolie, celle-ci !

\- Légèrement bleuté, fit Hella qui était derrière Luna.

\- Elle doit venir du fin fond de la forêt pour avoir une couleur pareille.

\- De Dromeille, Eloïse, de Dromeille. Je ne les ai pas ramenées volontairement, elles se sont posées dans ma malle lorsque je devais récolter quelques champignons pour les potions.

\- Tu es retourné à la forêt ? fit doucement Eloïse.

\- Oui, tu souhaiterais y retourner ? Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'infliger une sortie supplémentaire, avec tout ce que vous faites en ce moment…

\- Mais… j'ai vraiment aimé cet endroit. C'était…

\- Apaisant ? termina Luna en souriant.

\- Oui…

A croire que Luna connaissait l'endroit… ou se doutait de quelque chose. Luna la pris soudainement dans ses bras, la serrant fort.

\- Vous faites une jolie famille, tous les deux, murmura-t-elle.

\- Pour cela il me faudrait plus de temps… marmonna Snape, surpris par le geste de son élève envers sa fille.

\- Le temps viendra. Pourquoi ne l'appelles-tu pas _papa_ en notre présence ? demanda Luna à Eloïse.

\- Je…

\- Ne la brusquez pas, miss Lovegood. Eloïse est timide, fit-il plus bas, légèrement moqueur.

\- Quand allez-vous annoncer la nouvelle à Harry ?

\- Quelle nouvelle ? fit vivement Eloïse alors que son père resserrait son emprise sur sa nuque.

Luna savait _vraiment_ tout. Elle avait oublié cet état de fait…

\- Tu sais bien.

\- Pas maintenant, en tous cas, répondit Snape. Il n'est pas prêt. Bien, profitez de cette soirée de détente, mesdemoiselles, au lieu de vous tourmenter ! finit-il, amusé, avant de rejoindre Lukas un peu plus loin.

Le dénommé Lukas montrait aux attentifs ce qu'était un ciel d'hiver selon la Magie Nocturne.

Après un léger chant latin chanté par Lukas, Dorian et le professeur Flitwick, les élèves purent redécouvrir le ciel et ses merveilles.

Le ciel était bien entendu d'un bleu-noir profond, et les étoiles les plus brillantes étaient connues de tous – ou presque. Les plus jeunes découvrirent un ciel qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, et les adultes admiraient le spectacle.

Des étoiles jaunes et orangées traversaient tranquillement le ciel, une étoile d'un bleu turquoise brillait joyeusement près d'une qui se rapprochait plutôt du vert clair. Les quelques nuages s'étaient dispersés et ils apprirent les noms de ces étoiles qui étaient seulement visibles par les Sorciers.

Certains, et une certaine Hermione également, auraient aimé avoir de quoi noter tout ce qu'il se racontait durant la soirée, mais ils furent contraints de profiter du moment et d'imprégner leurs mémoires des informations qu'ils entendaient…

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Noël approchait à grand pas. Les jours du mois de décembre défilaient tous plus rapidement les uns que les autres et l'atmosphère des fêtes se faisait sentir.

Tout comme les bonnes odeurs des plats préparés par les Elfes.

Nikolaus Wenzel discutait avec Lukas Euleflieder autour d'un thé dans l'une des salles de leur grand château.

La neige couvrait déjà le sol de plusieurs centimètres et tous les résidents restaient bien au chaud, nettoyant le château de fond en comble.

\- Dumbledore recrute toujours, pour son Ordre.

\- Oui, mais seulement pour l'Angleterre, répliqua une jeune femme qui arrivait avec un plateau. Tenez, on a fait des gâteaux pour Noël.

\- Merci Carolyne !

\- De rien Lukas, je sais que tu les adores.

\- Tu es ma cousine préférée !

Nikolaus pris quelques gateaux et regarda à nouveau par la grande fenêtre.

\- Il va falloir contacter Albus pour les joyaux. Sinon, il va penser que nous l'avons oublié ou que nous pourrions nous retourner contre lui.

\- Eh bien, faisons, fit Lukas. Tu as l'air plus qu'inquiet, donc remédions à ce souci.

\- Je crains surtout une remontrance d'Albus, car nous ne nous concentrons pas seulement sur l'Angleterre. Déjà que je ne voulais pas me mêler de ces problèmes…

\- Nous gérons, fit Carolyne. Tu n'as rien à faire à part nous conseiller et rester bien au chaud !

La jeune femme avait l'air autoritaire, mais toujours joyeuse et aimante pour les personnes qu'elle appréciait. Et c'était bien grâce à Nikolaus que chaque membre des cinq familles Royales s'était retrouvé à la source de leurs familles. Ils étaient tous liés, et ce depuis le début de l'Histoire de l'année 4278 avant notre ère.

\- Bien, alors envoyons Sebastian. C'est la personne la plus habilitée à ce devoir. Qu'il aille rencontrer Albus au château de Poudlard. Lukas, quand vois-tu Severus ?

\- Dans quelques heures, les jeunes se retrouvent régulièrement dans notre Tour et ils s'y sentent étonnamment mieux que dans leurs Salles Communes.

\- Ce n'est un secret pour personne que Dumbledore utilise des stratagèmes tous plus ou moins déplacés pour garder un certain contrôle sur son territoire, fit Carolyne quelque peu agacée par cet homme âgé aux allures de grand-père protecteur fan de bonbons au citron. Bref, je file prévenir Sebastian. Bonne fin d'après-midi, vous deux !

Les deux hommes retournèrent au fin fond de leurs pensées tout en regardant la neige tomber sur le Domaine encore calme. Il leur semblait maintenant inimaginable que leur Château ait été, dans les années 1900, totalement vidé à cause d'une épidémie de grippe Moldue. Les sorciers avaient maintenant un système médical un peu plus évolué et gardaient un léger contact avec la médecine Moldue et les maladies courantes pour que les Sorciers ne soient pas défavorisés en cas de nouvelle épidémie.

Certains étaient têtus et ne voulaient guère entendre que l'on ait besoin de connaître la « vie » de « moins que rien comme les Moldus » mais il s'avéra que ces études étaient nécessaires à la survie de la médecine sorcière. Les Moldus pouvaient être très ingénieux, au contraire des sorciers qui utilisaient des manières très anciennes et parfois bien plus douloureuses.

Lukas secoua sa cape en se relevant. Il y avait encore pas mal de boulot et il devait préparer le départ d'un cousin par alliance qui allait combattre en Australie contre un mage assez dangereux.

Un peu plus bas dans le Château de Barlheid, Carolyne donnait ses instructions à Sebastian Deith.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, mit sa cape la plus chaude et une écharpe avant de traverser le Domaine afin de rejoindre un point du réseau international de cheminées. Le voyage fut assez court, mais il fut très heureux d'arriver sain et sauf à destination, dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard.

\- Bonjour jeune homme, fit Albus Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux. Tu as bien grandi depuis le temps.

\- Bonjour, oui en effet. Nous avons trouvé une salle qui comporte une partie de ce que vous cherchiez monsieur.

\- Très bien. Où est-ce ?

\- Dans les sous-sols. Le château est bien protégé maintenant, les Aurors ont bien aidé ce matin. Tout est en place, vous pouvez venir.

Dumbledore acquiesça en souriant.

\- Allons-y dans ce cas, j'ai déjà prévenu Minerva d'un éventuel départ. Quelques élèves partent en fin de semaine, le 17, pour les vacances de Noël normalement, elle saura s'en occuper.

Sebastian haussa les épaules alors que Dumbledore lançait un sortilège informulé d'attraction sur son sac en cuir de dragon. Sac qui se tenait à peine à deux mètres de lui. Il aurait plutôt attendu ce genre de démonstration de la part du professeur Snape.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

La dernière semaine les séparant des fêtes de fin d'année passa assez lentement à Poudlard. Entre les derniers tests, interrogations surprises, sorties sous la neige ou encore la recherche de partenaire pour le bal. Bien que ce dernier point ne concernait finalement que ceux qui resteraient au château durant Noël.

Le professeur Dumbledore avait souhaité imposer la présence de tous les élèves durant cette période, mais aussi bien son équipe pédagogique que Madame Maxime s'étaient ligués contre cette idée. Le bal aurait alors lieu le 23 au soir, et les élèves qui le désiraient auraient droit à un portoloin aller-retour pour voir leur famille durant les fêtes. Et ce, offert par le Ministère comme dédommagement en conséquence du Tournoi.

Fred et George avaient leurs cavalières. Ron cherchait encore, ainsi que Neville. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans la Grande Salle le jeudi midi, et les jumeaux Weasley se vantaient d'avoir déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour les accompagner au Bal.

\- Oh c'est bon, on le sait, vous le répétez depuis le début de la semaine ! râla Ron.

\- Il serait temps que tu trouves quelqu'un ! fit Fred.

\- C'est vrai que ça commence à être assez difficile, fit doucement Harry.

\- Pourquoi ? s'écria Ron qui commençait à s'énerver. Tu as peut-être déjà quelqu'un, toi ?

\- Oui, j'ai quelqu'un, répondit tranquillement Harry.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ! répliqua Ron.

\- Tu ne me l'as pas demandé Ron, coupa Harry.

\- Tu aurais pu m'en parler ! gémit le jeune garçon. Tu y vas avec qui ?

\- Luna.

\- Luna ? Tu es fou ? Tu dois représenter Poudlard au Bal ! Pas le monde des fous !

\- Hé, tu n'insultes pas Luna, compris ? fit sèchement Eloïse.

\- Tais-toi, je te parle pas à toi ! Harry, on fait quoi après les cours ?

\- Tu ne voulais pas faire ton devoir de métamorphose ?

\- Non, je préfèrerai qu'on aille se balader un peu. D'ailleurs, Hermione ?

\- Oui ?

\- Comme tu n'as certainement personne pour aller au bal, viens avec moi ! fit-il d'un ton assez autoritaire.

\- Pourquoi n'aurais-je personne pour y aller ? fit-elle, le rouge aux joues.

\- Bah… tu n'es pas spécialement attirante, personne ne s'intéresse aux phrases super intelligentes et tu aimes tant rappeler aux gens qu'ils sont plus débiles que toi, alors je me disais que…

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**


	25. Chapitre 25 : Amitié abîmée

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Merci pour vos messages et commentaires !**

 **Karozthor the Necromagus** : J'aime beaucoup ton commentaire ^^ Ca m'a fait rire malgré moi :-D

 **AnnaMerteuil** : Un peu oui. Aussi bien j'ai un oncle qui s'appelle Ronald, mais il est adorable et ressemble à un mix entre Dumbledore et Dr. House, mais notre Ron a fait une belle bourde avec Hermione. A voir si elle lui pardonnera… ou pas. C'est qu'il y a tout de même des circonstances atténuantes… enfin…

 **ElwennSnape :** Ça aurait pu être une belle alternative à ce qui va suivre :-P

Bonne lecture !

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 **Jeudi 15 au samedi 17 décembre 1994**

 **Chapitre 25 : Amitié abîmée**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _\- Comme tu n'as certainement personne pour aller au bal, viens avec moi ! fit Ronald d'un ton assez autoritaire._

 _\- Pourquoi n'aurais-je personne pour y aller ? fit-elle, le rouge aux joues._

 _\- Bah… tu n'es pas spécialement attirante, personne ne s'intéresse aux phrases super intelligentes et tu aimes tant rappeler aux gens qu'ils sont plus débiles que toi, alors je me disais que…_

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

\- C'est ton amie, non ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu l'attention de Dumbledore pendant quelques minutes ce matin que tu peux te permettre d'être aussi désobligeant ! s'écria Eloïse.

\- Je ne suis pas désobligeant ! C'est la vérité !

\- Tu es désagréable, Ron, cracha Hermione en jetant ses couverts sur la table dans un geste rageur.

\- Non, je dis juste la vérité ! Tu t'es regardée ? Tu es mal habillée, tes cheveux ressemblent à ceux d'un mouton mal rasé et tu parles trop pour une femme !

\- Ron, tenta Harry.

\- Ses cheveux seraient bons à faire une serpillère, et encore ! Elle est hautaine, elle se croit la meilleure du monde alors que c'est une idiote qui ne voit pas plus loin que ses livres si bien que ses yeux en sont même devenus poussiéreux et ignobles !

\- Ronald, tenta George.

\- Tu as de la chance, Hermione, que je sois ton ami et que j'ai tellement pitié de toi que je te propose de venir avec moi au bal ! Et toi, Harry, tu crois que tout le monde devrait t'apprécier parce que tu es l'Élu, Celui-Qui-À-Survécu, mais tu n'es pas le centre du monde ! On doit toujours se cacher derrière toi, c'est toujours toi le premier à avoir tout ce que tu veux !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ron, stop, fit Eloïse.

\- Toi !

\- Ron, arrête immédiatement.

Fred avait parlé. Et le regard joueur des jumeaux avait disparu pour laisser place à un visage de marbre, et un regard glacial envers leur petit frère.

\- Oh, c'est bon, vous ! Même maman en a marre de vos conneries ! Elle ne vous a jamais supportés, tout comme Percy !

\- Déjà, je n'ai jamais ce que je veux, commença Harry.

\- C'est une blague, j'espère ? fit amèrement Ron. Ma mère t'a même fait un pull avec ton prénom !

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de parent, grogna Harry.

\- Et tant mieux ! Ils auraient été écœurés de te voir ainsi ! Tu fais honte à la maison de Gryffondor !

\- Ronald, fit doucement George.

\- Nom d'une mandragore, tu vas te taire ou tu vas avoir de sacrés ennuis ! rajouta Fred.

\- Ah, et comment, s'il vous plaît ? Vous préférez Harry à notre famille ? Dumbledore avait raison, j'aurais dû m'éloigner de vous depuis bien longtemps !

\- Dumbledore a dit ça ? demanda doucement Eloïse.

\- Oui ! cria presque Ronald. Il m'a dit de suivre le chemin qui me plaisait et non des personnes qui n'ont aucune valeur comme vous !

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Minerva McGonagall en avait assez. Assez des caprices de Ronald Weasley durant ses cours, qui discutait sans arrêt avec Dean. Assez de ses devoirs qui ressemblaient aux torchons des Elfes. Assez des disputes avec Potter et assez de la protection de Dumbledore à son encontre.

Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi, depuis le mois de mai de l'an dernier, Dumbledore s'occupait plus de Weasley que de Potter. Weasley avait une grande – très grande – famille. Potter n'en avait aucune, ou presque. Et elle qui pensait que la petite nouvelle réussirait à s'intégrer à Gryffondor ! Quelle blague. Que de mauvaises surprises, en somme.

Certains avaient commencé à lancer des rumeurs à propos d'Eloïse. Ses brèves discussions avec la jeune fille lui prouvaient, doucement mais sûrement, que les décisions d'Albus n'étaient pas toutes les meilleures. Elle avait été dure avec la jeune fille, et il lui arrivait de s'en vouloir. Un peu.

Elle avait fait son enquête sur Harry Potter et sa famille Moldue. Enfin, si on peut appeler cela une famille. Dumbledore n'avait rien voulu entendre, et répétait à qui voulait l'entendre sa version de la magie du sang et de l'amour. Mais bien sûr… Elle connaissait – à l'inverse, peut-être, de ce Directeur qu'elle avait jusqu'ici toujours adulé, cette magie. Si les personnes qui accueillaient l'enfant le maltraitaient et ne l'aimaient guère, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que cela fonctionne. Alors quelle incohérence !

Quand elle avait posé des questions à Albus sur les couleurs préférées de la jeune fille, afin qu'elle puisse mettre autre chose que les capes de l'école, Albus avait changé de sujet. Il ne parlait jamais d'elle et elle ne le voyait jamais prendre soin d'elle, ne serait-ce que pour lui parler un instant dans les couloirs.

Jamais.

Et ce matin, elle avait aperçu Albus discuter avec Ronald Weasley de Molly.

Molly était une femme adorable, serviable et aimante. Minerva n'avait pas pu entendre grand-chose car Albus avait coupé court lorsqu'elle apparut à l'angle du couloir. Il voulait simplement que Weasley transmette un message.

A quoi jouait-il ?

Elle en avait plus qu'assez.

C'est alors qu'elle prit une décision, et non des moindre. Elle en toucha un mot à Severus Snape, étonné de sa requête. Il avait été d'accord sur tous les points. Elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait besoin d'un avis extérieur. Snape n'était peut-être pas le meilleur exemple dans le domaine de la neutralité, mais elle fut étonnée de sa sympathie.

\- Quelque chose se trame, Minerva.

\- Je m'en rends compte, maintenant. Depuis quand, à votre avis ?

\- Depuis quelques années, je pense, fit-il tranquillement. Mais cette année tout se déroule un peu plus rapidement et montre quelques défauts du plan d'Albus.

\- Quel plan ?

\- Je crois qu'il monte Mr. Weasley contre Harry Potter, et cela m'étonne légèrement. Albus n'entraîne pas Harry, ni ne le conseille pour le Tournoi.

Minerva le regarda bouche bée. Snape avait dit « Harry » ? Il lui sourit et lui resservit du thé. Il avait fait exprès.

\- Albus l'entraîne certainement. Ronald Weasley se promène souvent seul, le dimanche matin.

\- Non, Albus ne l'entraîne pas.

Minerva avait l'impression que Snape en savait plus qu'il n'en laissait paraître. Beaucoup plus. Mais elle sentait qu'elle n'aurait pas plus de réponses aujourd'hui.

Snape, lui, avait remarqué que Minerva n'était pas tant que ça sous le « charme » de Dumbledore, et cela le rassura un instant. Dumbledore était parti peu avant onze heures et ils devaient se rendre dans la Grande salle dix minutes plus tard.

Ils avaient donc contacté une personne qui pourrait peut-être remettre les points sur les « i », comme diraient les Moldus.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Un adulte était à la table de Poufsouffle, en train de manger aux côtés de Luna, Max et Hella. Les deux jeunes filles avaient rejoint Max à sa table afin de pouvoir discuter de créatures magiques du monde entier. Fleur les avait rejoints un peu plus tard, et n'avait pas posé de question sur la présence de l'homme à leur table.

Ils savaient. C'était écrit sur le Livre. Et ils avaient obtempéré.

L'homme avait écouté leur conversation tranquillement, appréciant leur présence et l'état d'esprit des ados. Il lui semblait qu'un certain lien, magique, les liaient les uns aux autres. Et cela lui fit chaud au cœur.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que tous les yeux étaient fixés sur le Trio du château, il se leva doucement, et contourna la table.

Calmement.

Mais il était, en réalité, outré. Enervé et déçu.

\- Ronald Bilius Weasley.

La voix était calme, mais autoritaire. Elle n'admettait aucune réponse.

\- Quoi encore ? fit le concerné, sur les nerfs. Oh…

\- Oui, « Oh », cher fils. Suivez-moi, Ronald Bilius Weasley. Immédiatement et en silence, monsieur. Fred et George également.

Le silence avait empli la Grande Salle. Snape, qui s'était levé aux côtés de Minerva, fit un signe de tête à sa fille.

La table de la maison Gryffondor était bouche bée. Choquée.

Parce qu'ils connaissaient l'homme, et qu'il avait employé un protocole aristocratique qui avait choqué, à leur tour, les Serpentard.

Aussi bien dans sa tenue vestimentaire que dans ses gestes et ses mots dit sur un ton calme, mais glacial.

Certains se prirent à plaindre le petit Gryffon, qui n'avait rien compris à ce qui venait de se passer et avait fait un geste obscène envers Eloïse.

\- Il va morfler, murmura Neville.

Eloïse ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, mais elle avait été surprise par les jumeaux qui avaient essayé de calmer leur petit frère. Ils essayaient, généralement, de rester assez loin des disputes du trio.

Harry soupira et regarda son assiette encore pleine, alors qu'Hermione partait d'un pas rageur. Personne n'avait le courage de la suivre.

Personne. Sauf Luna.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

La neige – la belle neige blanche et épaisse – tombait avec passion vers le sol glacé de Poudlard. Hermione avait couru jusqu'au grand lac, et resserra son écharpe autour d'elle. L'hiver était beau, mais très froid.

\- C'est un idiot, fit doucement Luna.

\- Tu…

\- Oui, je t'ai suivi, répondit la jeune blonde platine tranquillement. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Comment a-t-il osé ?

\- Il a plein de Grizzi et de Joncheruines sur lui, c'est normal.

\- Luna…

La jeune fille soupira, et perdit quelques instants son air rêveur habituel.

\- Ces petits animaux minuscules sont attirés par les oublis de mémoire, la manipulation et la contrainte, fit-elle doucement.

\- Tu insinues qu'il est manipulé.

\- Il est contraint de faire des choses contre son gré. Et l'ami des Joncheruines en est l'auteur, j'en ai bien peur.

\- Dumbledore est l'ami des Joncheruines ? fit Hermione.

Plus elle parlait avec Luna, plus elle avait l'impression de découvrir un autre monde. Au début, elle la pensait juste folle. Mais ses phrases en réalité, avaient toujours un sens bien particulier. Harry et Eloïse, étrangement, comprenaient le sens des paroles douces de Luna, mais Hermione n'avait jamais essayé, trouvant les mots totalement débiles… Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Elle s'intéressait pourtant toujours au plus de choses possibles ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas essayé de comprendre Luna plus tôt ?

\- Les Joncheruines ne veulent pas que tu comprennes, ils embrouillent ton cerveau. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu en as beaucoup moins qu'en septembre !

Hermione fit un petit sourire. Luna avait un sacré don pour lui remonter le moral.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

\- Pourquoi les Serpy ont l'air si choqués ? finit par demander Eloïse alors que Neville finissait sa part de tarte aux framboises.

Il hocha la tête pour lui dire d'attendre un instant. Il se leva et ils sortirent tous les deux de la Grande Salle, une part de gâteau au chocolat dans chaque main. Ils arrivèrent dans la petite salle qu'utilisait Eloïse comme repère en début d'année.

\- Le père des Weasley fait partie d'une grande famille, délaissée par les Sang-Purs parce qu'ils se sont toujours intéressés aux Moldus. Mr Weasley tient sa passion de son propre grand-père, je crois. Enfin, un Sang-Pur n'oublie pas les bonnes manières, et il me semble que Charlie, Bill, Percy et les jumeaux aient eu une enfance remplie d'informations sur le monde magique et les traditions aussi bien Moldues que Sorcières. Mais quand Percy est arrivé en seconde année et que la famille préparait Ron à Poudlard, Dumbledore a longuement discuté avec Molly Weasley qui a expressément demandé à son mari d'arrêter ces « heures d'études qui ne servaient à rien ». Ils se sont beaucoup disputés, ce jour-là. Molly était en larmes, et Arthur ne rentra pas au Terrier pendant plus de deux jours.

\- Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

\- Fred me l'a raconté hier. Les jumeaux n'étaient pas trop en forme ces dernières semaines…

\- Oui, je sais. C'est triste… Tu sauras prévenir Daniel et Blaise de leur remonter le moral pendant les vacances ?

\- Bien sûr, mais tu ne restes pas ?

\- Non, Snape m'a dit qu'on devait aller quelque part et qu'il m'expliquerait sur place.

\- J'espère que vous viendrez quand même une ou deux fois nous voir.

Eloïse fit un léger sourire. Elle savait que Neville, bien qu'il imite encore et toujours une peur parfaite de Snape, appréciait tout de même le professeur en privé. Il lui indiquait toutes les particularités des plantes les plus rares et Neville en apprenait beaucoup. Il avait eu peur, au début, et avait été très timide. Mais voir sa grand-mère discuter avec son professeur et les voir rire ensemble lui avait fait dépasser ses craintes.

Eloïse avait pu voir une certaine évolution des élèves qu'elle côtoyait par la force du destin. Et ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Restait à découvrir ce que Snape lui cachait…

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Le paysage était splendide. Le soleil s'était levé et brillait dans le ciel bleu. Il faisait bien plus chaud qu'à Poudlard. Eloïse, finalement heureuse de ne pas devoir participer au Bal de Noël, regardait le reflet du soleil et des arbres sur le lac.

\- Viens, j'ai trouvé l'emplacement décrit par le professeur Dumbledore, annonça Snape.

Ils étaient partis du château avec un portoloin le samedi matin. La crise de Ron semblait avoir été réglée avec le Chef de Famille. Eloïse avait fait promettre à Théodore de dégoter des informations sur ce qui s'était passé.

Severus Snape et Eloïse-sans-nom-de-famille-fixe, bien qu'officiellement ce soit encore Dumbledore, avaient atterri dans une prairie puis marché une vingtaine de minutes.

La nature pouvait être très belle. Des papillons voletaient au-dessus de l'herbe, cherchant certainement quelque chose à grignoter, et l'eau environnante reflétait le doux soleil.

La jeune brune suivit son professeur qui pointait sa baguette devant lui. Il prit sa main et l'entraîna derrière lui. Ils eurent l'impression de passer sous un rideau de pluie durant quelques secondes, puis un chemin de cailloux apparu devant eux. Un mur de briques entourait le domaine qui semblait être assez grand. Eloïse observa les arbres et les fleurs qui ornaient le chemin.

\- Je crois que Mrs Weasley a aidé, niveau décoration, fit Snape de sa voix désapprobatrice.

\- C'est beau.

\- Moui.

Elle sourit légèrement et serra un peu plus la main froide qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée. Ils marchèrent lentement vers la maison qui s'offrait devant eux.

\- Elle pourrait contenir trois générations de Weasley, fit Snape qui essayait de se détendre un peu.

\- Oui je pense, mais c'est notre maison, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. La nôtre. Dis-moi, quel nom souhaites-tu garder ?

\- Le vôtre.

\- Dans ce cas, il te faudra m'appeler autrement que "monsieur" ou "professeur". Tu as toujours tendance à retourner au vouvoiement.

\- Comment je devrais… t'appeler ? Papa ?

\- Par exemple, fit Snape en fixant toujours la maison devant lui.

Après quelques mètres, il ouvrit la porte à l'aide d'une clé dorée et ils entrèrent dans un petit couloir vert et bleu. Une porte sur la droite débouchait sur une grande pièce.

En entrant dans cette pièce et en suivant le mur de gauche, un couloir apparaissait et menait à une cuisine moyenne. Eloïse était restée dans la première pièce, regardant les portes fenêtres qui semblaient mener vers un jardin. Tout à droite du salon se trouvaient des escaliers en bois. Le professeur de Potions la rejoignit et la suivit vers les étages.

\- Il y a trois étages et un grenier. Seuls le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage sont aménagés, il y a aussi une autre pièce après le salon.

\- Ah, je n'ai pas vu.

\- Ton parrain m'a donné un plan de la maison. Nous avons aussi un sous-sol.

\- Pourquoi est-ce si grand ?

\- Albus a toujours eu la folie des grandeurs, fit Snape. Ce qui est certain, c'est que nous sommes en sécurité ici. C'est extrêmement bien protégé. Le seul souci est que Dumbledore soit le principal enchanteur du Fidelitas. Mais nous trouverons un moyen de venir et repartir comme bon nous semble, sans qu'il ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Cette maison comporte en réalité deux parties, deux maisons en somme.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ce que tu as vu jusqu'ici nous appartient. La porte en bois, dans le salon, mène vers la deuxième moitié de la maison. Le grenier par contre est fermé aux deux extrémités et au centre. L'autre côté est bien plus spacieux et le jardin, déjà bien grand de notre côté, est encore plus grand de l'autre.

Le silence se posa, et ils montèrent au grenier.

\- S'il y a un problème, une attaque ou je ne sais quoi, j'imagine que les familles de l'Ordre viendront ici pour se cacher.

\- Au moins, nous aurons notre côté, un peu plus au calme, fit Eloïse.

\- Oui, quitte à mettre des planches et des sécurités en plus pour qu'ils ne passent pas la porte et nous laissent tranquille.

\- Désolée mais je ne pense pas que les élèves, les Weasley par exemple, t'aiment assez pour venir t'embêter, se moqua la jeune fille.

Il sourit à cette remarque et redescendit en premier vers le salon.

\- Les deux derniers en tous cas. Le sous-sol a été apparemment aménagé pour que l'on puisse préparer des Potions, fit Snape en posant le plan sur la table. Albus devrait nous envoyer Ellias demain.

\- Ellias ?

\- Un de ses elfes de maison.

\- Il en a plusieurs ?

\- Quatre, et ceux de l'école.

\- Oh.

\- Bien, déjeunons.

Snape amena du pain et du café alors qu'Eloïse mettait la table en fouillant un peu partout dans les armoires et commodes pour trouver ce qu'elle souhaitait. Ils mangèrent en silence, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils pourraient faire de leurs deux semaines de vacances.

\- Dumbledore voulait aménager encore un peu, j'imagine qu'il voulait mettre des tableaux pour surveiller tout ce petit monde, mais je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps, fit Snape après être revenu de la cuisine avec le dessert. Il y a un système de confusion auditive et visuelle sur tous les objets et murs, mon Elfe vient de poser les sortilèges. Comme ça, si quelqu'un devait nous espionner, il ne saura rien.

Eloise avait l'impression que Snape stressait légèrement. Il ne le montrait pas, mais il parlait plus que d'habitude. Elle le regarda manger doucement, observant le jardin par la baie vitrée.

Le jardin derrière la maison n'était pas du tout en bon état et simplement entouré d'un mur d'un mètre de haut et de protections magiques. Quelques arbres par-ci par-là, et il y avait une serre assez haute sur la gauche.

\- Ce sera pour d'éventuels animaux, si tu veux un chat, un oiseau... L'autre maison comporte également une serre avec déjà plusieurs animaux que le professeur Dumbledore a amenés.

\- On devra s'en occuper ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Des idées pour le jardin ?

\- Euh, ... oui. Une petite terrasse, et mettre de l'herbe, non ?

\- Bonne idée. Et des plantes qui me serviront pour les potions aussi.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà, mais la maison n'était pas encore endormie. Eloïse communiquait via le Livre avec ceux qui squattaient la Tour d'Aélis. Elle avait eu l'autorisation de leur parler du lieu où elle se trouvait. Bien entendu, l'emplacement restait secret à cause du Fidelitas imposé par Dumbledore, mais elle pouvait leur décrire l'endroit et prendre des nouvelles de ses amis.

Harry n'était pas du tout en forme, et même Luna n'arrivait pas à le faire sourire. L'oiseau qu'il devait apprivoiser était sa seule compagnie dans une des chambres de leur Tour. Il ne voulait pas sortir.

Hermione était triste. Et en colère. Ronald ne s'était pas excusé et l'entrevue avec son père ne semblait pas avoir aidé.

Luna et Florian tentaient de discuter un peu avec elle, mais rien n'y fit. Ils la laissèrent se plonger dans un livre à l'eau de rose qui l'apaiserait certainement.

Hella frappait régulièrement à la porte de Harry, lui demandant s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Elle lui avait ainsi déposé de la nourriture et à boire. Cela semblait fonctionner. Harry prenait le plateau dès qu'elle avait quitté le couloir.

.

.

Eloïse sursauta en voyant une enveloppe jaune apparaître de nulle part, accompagnée d'une plume rouge vif. Severus avait reçu un message qui semblait important, au vu de ses sourcils froncés. Elle espéra un instant que ce ne soit pas une mauvaise nouvelle.

Ça venait certainement de Dumbledore, vu que Fumseck n'avait pas eu le temps de rester jouer avec elle. Il avait certainement eu plusieurs missions du Directeur.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

\- Albus nous annonce que le plan est en place.

\- Le plan ?

Severus inspira profondément et se tourna vers sa fille. L'année promettait d'être longue, et il n'avait plus aucune envie de jouer au pion pour Dumbledore. Au début, il se sentait fautif et souhaitait se racheter. Peu lui importait, il n'avait rien de toute façon. Maintenant… il aurait aimé profiter du Temps. Pouvoir enseigner à sa fille les valeurs sorcières, faire réellement partie de sa vie. Etrange, comme cette enfant venue de nulle part avait touché son cœur, son âme.

Il lui expliqua alors en grande partie, en ne donnant tout de même pas trop de détails, tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le Directeur. Les recherches, les découvertes. Ce qu'il avait pu répéter aux membres de Barlheid et à ses amis. Ce qui resterait à tout jamais perdu.

\- Mais à quoi vont servir les pierres de Merkwey ?

\- A protéger Potter du destin funeste qui l'attend s'il continue à faire l'imbécile.

Eloïse sourit, adossée à la cheminée du salon.

\- Albus est certainement au château de Nikolaus. Il y aura une réunion de l'Ordre là-bas, demain matin. Tu m'y accompagneras.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**


	26. Chapitre 26 : Barlheid

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

 **Elwenn :** T'inquiète pas, ce passage arrive !

 **Adenoide :** J'avoue… enfin du véritaserum piraté hein. C'est de la méchanceté et de l'agressivité pure sa réaction.

 **Anna :** Oui, il ne s'excuse (pas encore en tous cas) et ne se rend pas compte de la portée de ses mots…

 **Karozthor :** effectivement…

 **Allez, zou, la suite !**

 ***…oOo…***

 **Samedi 17 décembre 1994**

 **Chapitre 26 : Barlheid**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Ce fut étonnamment difficile pour Eloïse de se lever le dimanche matin. La fatigue accumulée des dernières semaines ne lui avait pas fait du bien, et Severus n'avait pas du tout calculé ses plans avec la fatigue de sa fille. Alors, voyant son visage endormi, il lui donna une potion rose clair.

\- Je sais, tu n'aimes pas le rose, fit-il devant la grimace d'Eloïse.

\- Ni boire des potions…

\- Tu as l'air aussi fatiguée qu'hier, si ce n'est plus. Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, mais je ne veux pas te laisser seule ici. Viens, j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner.

La jeune élève se laissa servir, et se prépara mentalement à boire la petite fiole après sa première bouchée de viennoiseries.

\- Allez, mange. Nous devons partir dans une demi-heure.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

\- Qui surveille Poudlard ? demanda la jeune brune une fois arrivée devant un immense château.

Ils avaient atterri au milieu de nulle part. Littéralement. Un paysage plat, enneigé jusqu'aux genoux et froid. Peu accueillant.

Snape avait murmuré quelques incantations d'identification et avait placé trois pierres autour d'eux. Après un léger feu d'une magnifique couleur bleue, ils aperçurent une forêt vers laquelle ils s'étaient dirigés.

Au premier abord, la forêt semblait sombre et encore moins accueillante que le paysage précédent. Elle semblait macabre, même. Eloïse en avait eu des frissons.

Mais un Être à la peau rosée et aux cheveux violets les avaient accueillis. Snape avait maintenu ses épaules fermement, ayant peur que sa fille ne fasse une crise d'angoisse.

Elle ne posa aucune question, serrant la main de son professeur et père de toute ses forces. Ils suivirent l'Être qui souhaitait expliquer à la jeune demoiselle l'Histoire de la forêt, mais il avait bien remarqué que la petite était légèrement… terrorisée.

Elle tremblait et regardait fixement droit devant elle, s'efforçant à rester calme. Mais il savait que le Temps viendrait où elle pourra leur parler sans crainte.

\- Certainement les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave, répondit Snape. Suis-moi.

Quelques arbres se profilaient à l'horizon, de l'autre côté de la plaine qu'ils avaient devant eux.

Snape remercia leur protecteur et se fraya un chemin vers le château, suivit de sa fille.

Un groupe d'une trentaine de personnes attendait devant la grande entrée de l'immense bâtisse. Les portes étaient de la même taille qu'à Poudlard et Eloïse en reconnu quelques professeurs. Parmi eux, à l'écart, Dumbledore et McGonagall discutaient vivement avec Molly et Arthur Weasley.

\- Il est hors de question que la petite assiste à la réunion ! Cela ne concerne pas les jeunes ! Je suis certaine que les autres seront de mon avis, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, Albus. N'est-ce pas, Minerva ?

\- Molly, vous ne connaissez pas Eloïse. Elle est très calme et intelligente, sa présence ne dérangera personne, répondit calmement Dumbledore.

La concernée leva les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient encore un peu loin du groupe mais entendaient distinctement la conversation.

Eloïse pensait qu'au contraire même, cette réunion concernait aussi bien les jeunes que les plus âgés. Car il s'agissait très certainement d'une réunion contre le Mage qui attaquait l'Angleterre.

Et c'était le futur de tous, qui était en jeu.

Un homme se dirigeait vers eux, grand et mince, les cheveux bruns presque noirs et les yeux d'un vert brillant.

\- Elle crie comme ça depuis dix bonnes minutes, dit-il avec un petit accent.

\- Vous parlez notre langue ? s'étonna Eloïse.

\- Oui. Ici, tout le monde parle votre langue. Êtes-vous la fille de Severus ?

\- Oui, c'est ma fille, répondit Snape à sa place.

\- D'accord. Venez, une partie des invités est déjà en salle de réunion. Eloïse, restez bien entre votre père et moi, sinon je doute que madame Weasley vous laisse entrer facilement.

Ils montèrent les marches menant à l'entrée, passant devant Molly, Arthur, Albus et Minerva toujours en plein débat.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, la réunion commence dans dix minutes.

\- Merci.

\- Le jeune homme aussi semble bien jeune, Albus !

\- Je vais avoir 21 ans madame, et je fais partie des futurs enseignants de ce château.

\- Et je tiens à préciser qu'Eloïse est ma fille. Elle n'obéit qu'à moi, rajouta Snape. Vous décidez pour vos enfants mais pas pour ceux des autres.

La jeune fille regardait les murs peints, tout en suivant le pas rapide de l'homme aux yeux verts.

\- Je vous ferai visiter si vous le souhaitez, fit-il.

\- Oui j'aimerais bien, monsieur.

\- Sebastian.

\- C'est votre prénom ?

\- Oui. Bien, entrez, il y a deux places sur la droite pour vous.

\- Je peux vraiment y assister ?

\- Cette réunion n'est pas l'une des plus importantes, intervint Albus derrière eux. Donc oui, tu peux participer.

En effet, la réunion avait pour thème l'aide que chacun pouvait fournir, leurs rôles et idées stratégiques.

\- Tom a commencé ses recherches en Espagne, annonça Dumbledore. Des villages ont déjà été bien abîmés par le passage des Mangemorts. Les Ministères s'unissent peu à peu, mais Tom recrute.

\- C'est pour cela que nous souhaitons aider, Albus. Mais pas seulement contre votre Mage Dangereux, et vous le savez n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Merci Karl-Johannes.

\- Une de mes soeurs et mon frère souhaitent également aider à combattre les différents Mages Dangereux, mais ils travaillent au Ministère et n'ont pas pu se libérer aujourd'hui.

\- Très bien, Sebastian. Ils seront les bienvenus à Poudlard, comme chacun de vous pour nous aider.

Nikolaus Wenzel soupira.

Albus ignorait définitivement les rappels à l'ordre. Ils n'étaient pas seulement présents pour l'Angleterre, mais pour combattre sur un terrain international. La situation était légèrement plus difficile que ce qu'Albus voulait bien admettre.

Ce dernier donnait vraiment l'impression de penser que l'Angleterre était le centre du monde.

Eloïse aperçu Lukas et Eloya en bout de table, alors que Dumbledore continuait de parler. Ils lui sourirent discrètement. Sebastian lui fit un clin d'œil et fit apparaître une feuille devant elle.

Elle se mit alors à écrire, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre.

« C'est un parchemin de discussion. Comment vas-tu ? Tu sembles t'ennuyer. »

« C'est Sebastian ? »

« Oui, c'est moi. Tu peux me tutoyer. »

« Merci, pareillement. C'est un bel endroit, ici. »

« Oui, et encore, tu n'as rien vu. C'est un endroit très sécurisé, que Dumbledore semble mépriser d'ailleurs. Ça fait plus de 4000 ans que ce Domaine est rayé de la carte. »

« Ah bon ? Autant que ça ? » Eloïse sourit discrètement. Elle aimait de plus en plus l'Histoire.

« Oui ! Enfin, on pourra en discuter plus tard si ça t'intéresse. Lukas parle beaucoup de toi et d'une Luna. »

« Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse ! Pourquoi Lukas parle de nous ? »

« Il dit que tu as beaucoup de capacités que tu ne connais pas encore. La preuve, je prends contact avec toi alors que je suis timide comme un tronc d'arbre.

Eloïse se mordit la lèvre afin de ne pas rire.

« Je t'aime bien, je crois » écrivit-elle sur un coup de tête. À bien y réfléchir, elle ne le connaissait même pas. Mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était une personne adorable et protectrice.

« Pas de soucis. C'est pareil de mon côté. »

Elle aperçut son père sourire légèrement alors qu'elle rougissait. Elle se doutait qu'il lisait par-dessus son épaule, mais ça ne la dérangeait étrangement pas. Vu son regard, il approuvait cette possible amitié.

Dumbledore continuait son monologue sous le regard blasé de certaines personnes de l'assemblée alors qu'Eloïse et Sebastian continuaient leur conversation silencieuse.

\- Nous avons d'ailleurs un lieu tenu secret pour nous réunir ou nous cacher. Severus, Sebastian et son frère, Nikolaus et moi-même en sommes les gardiens du secret. Ce château est caché depuis des centaines d'années et ne peut être vu et connu que par les personnes que Nikolaus a choisies mais je pense que Tom Jedusor finira par le trouver d'une quelconque manière. Il est certain qu'il fera tout son possible pour trouver ces pierres.

\- Albus, coupa Nikolaus. Regardez ce qui arrive.

\- Le patronus de Flitwick, souffla McGonagall.

\- "Le château est attaqué, besoin de renforts. Beaucoup. Vite."

La lueur argentée s'évapora. Snape pâli si tel était possible, et fixait le centre de la table.

Eloïse entendit distinctement un « merde ! » dans sa tête. Snape lui parlait par télépathie depuis deux jours, et cela la fatiguait au possible.

\- Elène, Hans, Karl, Mattheus et Martin, rejoignez Poudlard en premier, demanda Nikolaus.

\- Minerva, accompagnez-les s'il vous plaît, fit Albus.

Un mouvement général se fit, chaque personne nommée disparu de la pièce.

\- Severus et Wolfgang, j'aimerais que vous restiez ici.

\- Oui Albus, répondit Nikolaus. Vous autres, préparez-vous et prenez ce que vous pouvez dans nos réserves de potions puis allez au Château. Notre lieu de rendez-vous est ce dont parlait Albus tout à l'heure, pensez au terme "Sécurité". Vous devrez par ailleurs, pour les non-gardiens, traverser une épaisse forêt et longer un lac. C'est un lieu magique avec de fortes protections, et des personnes vous aideront.

\- Sebastian, intervint Dumbledore. Allez-y déjà avec Eloïse. Nous vous rejoindrons, avec des blessés certainement.

\- Parrain, je...

\- Fais ce qu'il a dit, fit sèchement Snape. Ne discute pas, tu peux avoir confiance en ce jeune homme. Par contre Sebastian, que ma fille reste en vie, compris ?

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Eloïse regardait les personnes sortir de la salle avec une lueur de peur dans le regard. Son père se rapprocha d'elle, lui prit le visage dans ses mains et la força à le regarder.

\- Ca va aller, tu ne risques rien et nous non plus. Reste avec Sebastian.

Il vit les yeux de sa fille vriller vers l'homme mince, et sorti de la pièce en suivant les autres d'un pas décidé.

\- Bien. Je vous ferai visiter une autre fois, nous devons y aller. Même si je trouve cet endroit bien plus sécurisé. On transplanera d'abord dans un autre endroit, au cas où, ne t'en fais pas.

Il la regarda, l'observa. Elle fit de même. Il était mince, presque maigre. Ses mains semblaient musclées mais on pouvait apercevoir chacune de ses veines ressortir. Ses yeux remontèrent sur le visage blanc de l'homme qui souriait légèrement. Elle s'approcha timidement de lui et sentit une main caresser son épaule puis baissa la tête.

\- Ça ira, Eloïse.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Le soleil était levé depuis plusieurs heures, les professeurs et élèves qui étaient encore là menaient leur vie sans changement, malgré l'absence de Dumbledore. Après tout, il s'absentait régulièrement, ils étaient habitués. Tout était calme, paisible. Un paysage de rêve trônait autour du château anglais, et les oiseaux chantaient. Le ciel était bleu clair, le soleil brillait et combattait la neige.

Les élèves faisaient des batailles de neige depuis plusieurs heures déjà, mais un vent, un vent froid, vint changer le cours du temps. Les élèves allongés dans la neige pour une quelconque raison se relevèrent brusquement, surpris par ce changement brusque de température. Un nuage de fumée s'échappa du côté Est de Poudlard, et une explosion se fit entendre. De la fumée noire se répandit alors dans une des petites cours extérieures.

.

Cela faisait bien une heure que le Château de Poudlard était couvert d'une épaisse fumée, et que les élèves cherchaient un abri. Des vitres étaient brisées et la Grande Porte du Château drôlement abimée. Des élèves combattaient, d'autres fuyaient sous les sortilèges. Deux tours étaient déjà gagnées par le feu. Albus Dumbledore était arrivé. Trop tard, peut-être. Il resta bloqué sur l'image invraisemblable qu'il avait devant lui. Il observait son château, son école, sa vie, brûler.

Pétrifié.

\- Il faut y aller, Albus. J'avais dit que je ne me battrai pas, mais pour le château de Poudlard, c'est différent. Viens.

Des cris, des rires amers, des pleurs retentissaient dans tous les coins.

Le monde semblait aller au ralenti. Les premières et deuxièmes années étaient dans la Grande Salle, protégée par quelques adultes. Dumbledore couru comme il le put. Il devait trouver une, deux, voir trois personnes. Minimum. Il devait les protéger, eux, en premier. Lançant quelques sortilèges au passage, il fit quelques sourires à des collègues, se voulant rassurant, et se dirigea en direction du premier étage, hors d'haleine. La course n'était plus de son âge.

Des professeurs couraient, tentant de protéger leurs élèves et de se protéger eux-mêmes. Les membres de l'Ordre aidaient et essayaient d'organiser des plans rapidement afin de sortir de ce four en pierre. Les sortilèges d'eau n'aidaient pas pour éteindre le feu qui dévorait avidement les couloirs.

Le directeur de Poudlard aidait comme il le pouvait, en cherchant des yeux son jeune élève.

\- Ils n'ont vu que des mangemorts, Albus, pas de trace de Vous-Savez-Qui, fit McGonagall essoufflée.

\- C'est calme dans ce couloir, remarqua Dumbledore.

\- Trop calme, même. Avez-vous trouvé Potter ? demanda Minerva, certaine qu'il le chercherait en premier.

\- Non. Vous avez vérifié la tour de Gryffondor ?

\- Filius l'a déjà fait mais nous devrions peut-être y retourner.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il y soit.

Le professeur de Métamorphose parti en direction de la Salle Commune de sa maison alors que Dumbledore vérifiait les salles du cinquième étage. Il entendit des pas précipités et retourna dans le couloir.

\- Vous trois !

\- Professeur !

\- Où allez-vous comme ça ? Nous vous cherchons depuis une heure ! Fumseck !

Sans attendre de réponse, il prit les bras de ses élèves et les quatre personnes disparurent en un instant.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Les quatre personnes arrivèrent sur un sol dur, derrière deux autres qui faisaient face à un groupe de mangemorts. Les trois jeunes regardèrent la scène sans pouvoir réagir, déboussolés par le transplanage.

\- Sebastian, attention ! cria Dumbledore, sortant les trois autres de leurs pensées. Eloïse ! Viens ici !

La jeune élève se retourna vivement à l'appel de son nom. Ils avaient eux aussi eu l'idée de transplaner à cet endroit.

Grave erreur.

Elle se battait aux côtés de Sebastian depuis plus de vingt minutes et ils avaient déjà transplané deux fois. La première fois, ils avaient échappé de peu au sortilège de la mort et Sebastian avait pris sa jeune protégée dans les bras avant de disparaitre avec elle. La seconde fois, ils étaient tombé sur d'autres mangemorts qui tuaient des Moldus. Mais là, la situation se corsait. Un trait vert clair filait dans sa direction, qu'elle aperçut trop tard.

Elle sentit un corps s'effondrer sur elle et tomba sous le poids. Il chuchota quelques mots à son oreille, une odeur d'eucalyptus chatouilla son nez mais Eloïse n'eut pas le temps de répondre ni de réfléchir. Son corps transplana, avec celui qui était au-dessus d'elle, auquel elle s'était accrochée presque instinctivement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Dumbledore et ses trois élèves disparurent également.

.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Hermione, inquiète et ne comprenant rien depuis le début de la journée.

\- En sécurité, maintenant, répondit Dumbledore, dans un souffle. Aidez-moi à soigner Eloïse. Elle s'est évanouie.

\- Qui est cet homme ?

\- Un grand homme, monsieur Weasley.

\- Il est... commença Harry.

\- Il y a une cuisine sur la gauche, coupa Dumbledore. Allez me chercher une bassine d'eau tiède.

Le vieil homme s'accroupit auprès de l'homme qui avait sauvé sa filleule.

\- Pro... professeur. Mot de... passe...

\- Sucette à la cannelle et au citron, patronus Phénix, soupira Dumbledore. Vous respirez ?

\- Plus pour longtemps. Elo...

\- Eloïse s'en sortira.

\- Donnez-lui mon bracelet, souffla Sebastian.

\- Oui.

\- Maintenant.

\- Quel sortilège vous a touché ? demanda Dumbledore en détachant soigneusement le bracelet du poignet de son ancien élève pour le mettre autour de celui de sa filleule.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il obtempérait. Sebastian n'avait jamais été aussi autoritaire. Mais quelque chose en lui le forçait à exécuter ces mouvements.

Il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Ce n'était pas un Avada, Albus, chuchota le jeune homme. Je ne sais pas monsieur. Ma... fiancée...

\- Je lui dirai, coupa Albus. Je m'en occuperai.

\- Eloïse... je l'aime bien...

\- Je m'en occupe aussi. Merci pour tout, Sebastian, chuchota Dumbledore.

\- De... rien.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Snape junior, fit Sebastian dans un dernier souffle. Bonne chance.

\- Vous… toi aussi, merci, je... je t'apprécie beaucoup aussi.

\- Oui, moi... aussi.

Les deux regards verts s'étaient croisés, l'espace de quelques secondes, avant que l'un d'eux s'éteigne à jamais.

.

Harry, Hermione et Ron regardaient la scène sans comprendre. Harry et Ron avaient pâli en voyant le sang sur les deux corps, et avaient une centaine de questions en tête, si bien qu'ils laissèrent de côté la haine qu'ils se vouaient depuis le jeudi précédent.

Pourquoi le château était-il en feu ? Pourquoi avaient-ils transplanés à l'aide d'un oiseau rouge ?

Pourquoi Dumbledore paraissait-il essoufflé, fatigué et triste ?

Dumbledore reposa la tête pâle du fils de son cousin. Une larme coula doucement sur le visage de la jeune brune, qui ne lâcha pas le regard vert de son protecteur. Un regard sans vie, froid… un léger sourire apaisé sur le visage depuis qu'il avait croisé celui de la jeune brune.

Trois craquements se firent entendre, et Eloïse, qui s'était appuyé sur son bras en essayant de se relever, perdit connaissance.

\- Albus, Poudlard ne tiendra pas très longtemps, j'en ai bien peur. Vous-Savez-Qui est au Ministère.

\- Et les élèves ?

\- Nous avons perdu le contrôle des Serpentard, mais les premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années sont déjà au château de Barlheid. Les autres sont en train de combattre.

\- Lukas, Severus et Nikolaï, restez avec les enfants. Je retourne à Poudlard.

Dumbledore fit un signe de main dans la direction d'Eloïse, qui sembla la « réveiller » lentement.

Severus regarda successivement les deux corps allongés au sol. Sa fille fixait le visage de son protecteur, bien que son regard semblât vide, absent.

\- Il est... mort… en héros, chuchota Albus Dumbledore. Eloïse vient de perdre connaissance, mais le fixe depuis son arrivée ici… Nikolaï, occupez-vous de son corps. Ce n'est pas le premier et ce ne sera malheureusement pas le dernier.

\- Potter, Weasley et Granger, asseyez-vous en silence.

\- Severus, je m'occupe de votre fille.

\- Non, je le fais.

\- Severus, laisse Lukas s'en occuper, demanda Dumbledore.

Le jeune homme s'accroupit près de la jeune fille, la relevant doucement. Elle était en état de choc et s'agrippa à la chemise blanche.

\- Je l'amène dans la pièce d'à côté, elle saigne de la tête.

\- La crème à base de sève de pin fonctionne bien avec elle, fit Snape.

\- D'accord.

\- Besoin d'aide ? lança-t-il, n'appréciant guère que quelqu'un d'autre que lui soigne sa fille.

\- Elle n'est pas en état de faire quelque mouvement que ce soit, donc non. Merci.

\- Qui sont ces gens ?

\- Des professeurs, Weasley.

\- D'où ? demanda Hermione.

\- D'Allemagne. Maintenant, taisez-vous, coupa Snape.

Il suivit du regard le dénommé Lukas, mince et grand comme la plupart des professeurs qu'il avait rencontrés à Barlheid.

Un "plop" sonore laissa apparaitre trois personnes rousses.

\- Ronni, tu es là !

\- Maman ! Papa ! Gin' ! Vous allez bien ?

Molly se dirigea vers son fils et le prit dans ses bras. Snape sortit de la pièce en marmonnant, ne supportant pas ces élans d'affection bruyants qu'avaient un peu trop souvent cette famille.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore nous a demandé de préparer les chambres, les autres vont venir en traversant la forêt, annonça Arthur. Il ne reste plus que trois portoloins sécurisés par Dumbledore.

\- On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe depuis ce matin ?

\- Pas maintenant, allez les enfants, on monte, fit Mrs Weasley. Ça vous occupera.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Hermione et Harry avaient rejoint une chambre à l'étage, évitant les corvées données par Molly Weasley qui souhaitait les occuper jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent de fatigue.

\- Je déteste toujours Ron, commença Hermione.

\- Je crois que moi aussi… les autres me manquent déjà.

Il sentit le livre, qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de rétrécir, chauffer dans sa poche. Il l'ouvrit rapidement sous le regard d'Hermione qui fit de même.

« Nous allons bien et la Tour d'Aélis est protégée. Certains ne seront ni registrés comme étant à Poudlard, ni à Barlheid pour ceux qui connaissent l'endroit. Nous sommes en sécurité. Restez proches de Severus, les enfants. Et ne montrez vos livres à personne ! Ne parlez pas non plus de nous à voix haute, les tableaux, les murs et les objets ont des oreilles. Ce message concerne surtout ceux qui sont indirectement ou directement liés à l'Ordre du Phénix. N'hésitez pas à écrire.

Dorian. »

« Merci, Dorian, Mrs. Weasley nous a expliqué que nous sommes dans l'une des résidences de Dumbledore. » écrivit rapidement Hermione.

« Ils nous surveillent et veulent nous faire travailler jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe de fatigue » rajouta Harry. « Ron est avec nous mais il est dans la cuisine et aide sa mère. »

« Restez éloignés de notre mère. »

« Fred, George, vous allez bien ? » fit vivement Hermione.

« Oui, ça va. Eloïse est avec vous ? »

« Elle a été blessée, un homme semble lui avoir sauvé la vie mais il est mort… Dumbledore avait l'air assez affecté. »

« Mince… » écrivit Eloya. « Je vais me rendre à Barlheid dans quelques minutes pour discuter avec Nikolaus. Restez sur vos gardes et ne parlez de rien à personne ! Il se peut que des objets soient ensorcelés pour vous surveiller ou enregistrer vos paroles. Pas que nous soyons paranoïaques, mais Severus a déjà trouvé des théières ensorcelées de son côté. Soyez sage et tenez le coup ! Au pire, faites semblant d'être amis avec le petit Weasley. Mais soyez prudents ! »

Harry soupira en rangeant le livre. Par chance, il n'y avait aucun tableau dans la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Le temps allait être long… Hermione et Harry auraient peut-être dû rejoindre la Tour au lieu de se disputer une énième fois avec Ron.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _Ou le don de tuer un personnage très important dès son apparition. … vous m'excuserez. Ou pas._ Vous en saurez plus plus tard ! :-)

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**


	27. Chapitre 27 : Sombre Poudlard

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

 **Bonjour à vous !**

Bon, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance mais je suis un peu bloquée.

En plus ma correctrice ne donne plus de nouvelles :-(

Eh oui, pauvre Sebastian qui meurt un peu prématurément… mais quelqu'un prendra la relève ! A suivre -)

Et pour la conversation qu'Arthur a eu avec ses fils, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre.

Un peu de suspens tout de même !

 **Bonne lecture !**

 ***.°.*.°.***

 **Samedi 17 décembre 1994**

 **Chapitre 27 : Sombre Poudlard**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Le jeune Lukas, futur professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, soignait la fille de son collègue depuis bientôt une demi-heure en l'empêchant de bouger.

\- Restez tranquille miss, fit-il sèchement. Vous pourrez rejoindre vos amis tout à l'heure.

Il se devait de rester neutre, s'il montrait trop de familiarité en dehors de la Tour d'Aélis, ils seraient grillés.

\- Quels amis ? articula difficilement Eloïse.

\- La bande de roux et Potter.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes amis. Je veux mon père, souffla-t-elle.

\- "Je veux mon papa" fit Lukas pour se moquer.

Ça lui faisait mal de se moquer ainsi, il ne savait même pas si Eloïse pouvait comprendre la difficulté de la situation à cet instant même. Mais Dorian lui avait bien dit d'éviter tout contact avec les jeunes en dehors de leurs petites réunions secrètes. Malheureusement, il savait que la jeune fille allait le prendre très mal.

\- Lâchez-moi, fit-elle plus fort.

\- Hors de question.

\- Je ne vous connais pas, lâchez-moi.

Il fit non de la tête mais une demi-seconde d'inattention lui fit lâcher prise, ce qui permit à la jeune élève de se relever et de filer. Elle marcha un peu trop rapidement, et avait des vertiges mais voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et lui. Ses jambes s'écroulèrent sous elle.

\- Idiote enfant, murmura une voix familière.

Elle sentit des bras la soulever et résista un peu, avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le noir.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Des Aurors avaient rejoint Poudlard.

Le mage noir qui était actuellement le plus connu – mais pas le premier, malheureusement pour son égo – avait abandonné la bataille du Ministère. Il était certainement encore trop affaibli pour combattre autant. Mais il y retournerait, c'était sûr et certain.

Personne ne savait comment il était revenu à la vie, mais il avait repris du service.

Et ses partisans n'avaient pas chômés.

A Poudlard, les flammes qui envahissaient le château une heure auparavant avaient laissées place à de la fumée noire et épaisse qui enveloppait le domaine. L'atmosphère était sombre, malsaine.

Certains étouffaient à cause de l'air infâme. La poussière des pierres tombées envahissait les couloirs.

L'atmosphère était… morbide. Étrange. Surnaturelle et déprimante.

Comment tout cela pouvait-il arriver ?

Les adultes encore présents protégeaient les derniers élèves qui n'avaient pas encore pu fuir.

\- Hé, vieux fou, où est Potter ?

\- Tiens, bonjour Bellatrix.

\- C'était bien Azkaban ? lança Hans.

\- Tais-toi la cruche. Donnez-nous Potter.

\- Ca va être difficile, répondit l'allemand.

\- Où est-il ? ragea la femme en pointant sa baguette successivement sur les deux hommes.

Dans un mouvement grisâtre et noir, tous les mangemorts disparurent en propageant l'écho d'un rire ignoble. Sadique.

Les murs du château tremblaient dangereusement.

\- Tom ! cria le vieil homme en se tenant à la haute porte en bois de la Grande Salle.

\- Ouiiiii ? fit une voix aigüe et amère.

\- Montre-toi.

\- Donne-moi Potter.

\- Non.

Le mur d'une des classes du rez-de-chaussée s'effondra sous le cri effrayé de quelques membres de l'Ordre. Les tremblements s'arrêtèrent et le silence pesa sur le château.

\- Ils sont parti ?

\- Aucune idée, Minerva.

\- Partons, fit Nikolaus.

Il sorti une chaine en or. Les élèves non blessés se tenaient les uns aux autres en rang, et le dernier de la file s'accrocha au bras d'un professeur. Quatre mains empoignèrent fermement l'épaisse chaîne.

Professeurs et élèves disparurent du domaine de Poudlard.

Ils marchèrent sur deux kilomètres, dans une forêt dense. Des personnes portant un pantalon marron et une chemise blanche où se trouvait un blason à l'emplacement du coeur, les attendaient tous les cents mètres. Sur leur blason était représenté un grand château majestueux.

Personne ne prononca un mot. La plupart des élèves qui suivaient les adultes comme des robots étaient en état de choque.

Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui venait de se passer.

Ni ce qui se passait à ce moment même.

Des sortes de rideaux d'eau d'une quinzaine de kilomètres de large et d'un mètre de profondeur leur tombaient régulièrement dessus, une eau qui, parait-il, enlevait toute trace de magie ou sortilège et empêchait alors le camouflage.

\- Ce sont les membres du nouveau ministère, n'ayez crainte, annonça Nikolaus.

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- Quelque part où vous serez en sécurité miss Lovegood, répondit McGonagall.

Les élèves arrivèrent à l'arrière d'un grand château et ils furent conduits dans une salle deux fois plus grande que la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

\- Bien, commença Nikolaus. Bienvenue dans mon château. Dans cinq minutes vous pourrez vous asseoir sur les chaises et manger. Nous allons vous donner les consignes à respecter, et soigner les blessés. Vous n'êtes pas les premiers à être arrivés ici, et vous pourrez rejoindre les autres après avoir mangé et donné votre nom, prénom, niveau d'étude et maison d'appartenance à Poudlard. J'appelle par contre tout de suite la famille Weasley. Vous partirez avec le professeur Dumbledore rejoindre le reste de votre famille, et quelques professeurs de Poudlard partiront également. Il me semble que dorénavant, une nouvelle guerre a débuté.

\- On va retourner dans nos familles ?

\- Non, mais nous allons tenter de les trouver, de les mettre en sécurité ou éventuellement de les rapatrier ici. C'est en cours de discussion, nous n'avons pas encore décidé. Il vaut mieux éviter d'avoir trop de monde au même endroit. Vous en tous cas, chers élèves, resterez ici pour suivre des cours intensifs de Potions et de Défense. Le domaine est protégé par de la très vieille magie, vous aurez donc des permissions de sortie. Tout est entouré par des murs en pierres normalement infranchissables.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

\- Papa ? dit doucement Eloïse.

\- Ah enfin, tu te réveilles.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Lukas ne t'a pas plu je crois.

\- C'est toi qui m'a ramené à la maison ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai au poignet ?

\- Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ?

\- La réunion, pourquoi ?

\- C'est la dernière chose ?

\- Euh... je ne sais pas. Je me souviens de... j'étais allongée par terre, les yeux verts de… Sebastian.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui, où est-il ?

\- Snape, intervint une voix derrière eux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ils sont partis de l'école. Albus est revenu avec quelques membres de l'Ordre.

\- J'arrive. Eloïse, reste ici.

Elle s'assit doucement et regarda autour d'elle. C'était le bracelet en argent de Sebastian qu'elle avait. Son prénom était gravé à l'intérieur, et une phrase latine était gravée à l'extérieur. Quelques pierres bleues très petites brillaient. Pourquoi avait-elle ça ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Elle se dirigea lentement vers le mur qui séparait les deux maisons. La porte était restée entrouverte.

\- Les enfants sont au deuxième étage, annonça Molly Weasley.

\- Bien, soupira une voix fatiguée. Nous avons perdu des vies, d'importantes vies, continua Dumbledore.

\- Sebastian est réellement...

\- Mort. Oui Severus. Il a protégé ta fille jusqu'au bout.

\- Il n'avait plus son bracelet, coupa violemment Nikolaï.

\- Il l'a donné à ma filleule.

\- Vous savez ce que cela implique, Albus ?

\- Oui. En effet. Nous en reparlerons plus tard. J'ai prévenu la famille de Sebastian. Sa fiancée a perdu la vie il y a quelques heures lors de l'attaque du Ministère, peu après que je lui ai annoncé son décès et expliqué tout ce que j'avais promis à Sebastian. Ses soeurs et son frère arriveront dans la nuit, Severus je suppose que ta fille voudra rester chez toi mais la famille de Sebastian voudra certainement la voir.

\- Pourquoi donc ? fit Snape qui semblait à la fois blasé et mécontent.

\- Sebastian s'est sacrifié pour elle ! fit Minerva. C'est bien normal qu'ils veuillent voir pour qui est décédé leur frère !

\- Certes, coupa sèchement Snape en secouant sa main vers Minerva.

Son geste aurait pu être mal pris par la directrice des Gryffondor, mais elle sentait que son collègue était fatigué et énervé. Les paroles du Directeur depuis le début de cette réunion improvisée n'avait fait qu'aggraver son énervement et elle préféra ignorer ce signe peu aimable.

\- Bien. Les élèves sont donc au château et suivront principalement des cours intensifs de Défense, ajouta Filius. Serait-il sage d'y envoyer monsieur Potter, miss Granger et les enfants d'Arthur et Molly ?

\- Nous y réfléchirons demain. Nous avons tous eu une dure journée.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Eloïse fixait ce qu'elle avait au poignet, elle ne comprenait pas le geste de l'homme qui avait donné sa vie pour elle. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, elle lui avait fait confiance sur l'ordre de son père.

\- Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ? dit une voix dure.

Elle leva les yeux verts vers ceux noirs et profonds de son père et le fixa quelques instants. Lui, la regardait, observait les yeux vert clair brillants et devina la douleur de sa fille peu avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

\- J'ai faim.

\- Il y a du gâteau mais ce serait bien que tu ailles manger avec les jeunes.

\- Non, je n'ai pas envie, et ne me force pas s'il-te-plaît.

\- Va manger, et file te doucher, ordonna Snape en fermant la porte entre les deux maisons. Ensuite, revient ici, il te faut encore quelques potions.

\- J'aime pas les médica...

\- Fais ce que je te dis et ne discute pas, coupa-t-il sèchement.

Sans le regarder, elle fila vers le premier étage et claqua une porte derrière elle. Il soupira en allumant le feu et regarda les heures passer. Un léger coup à la porte le sorti du livre qu'il lisait.

\- Severus, ils sont arrivés.

\- Eloïse n'est pas redescendue, je doute qu'elle veuille voir qui que ce soit.

\- Laissez-moi essayer, fit un homme qui ressemblait étrangement au sauveur d'Eloïse.

\- Si ça vous amuse, répondit ironiquement Snape après quelques secondes. Elle est au premier étage.

Il passa la porte d'un pas rapide alors que Dumbledore faisait signe à Snape de le suivre. Il y avait deux jeunes femmes nommées Julia et Mathilde. La plus jeune, Mathilde, avait les cheveux châtains et courts. Julia avait les cheveux blonds et un peu plus longs. Elles étaient installées dans un des canapés du salon.

\- Bonjour monsieur, firent-elles d'une même voix.

\- Bonjour.

\- Severus, voici donc les filles d'un de mes cousins éloignés. Elles rejoignent l'Ordre dès demain. Julia a été professeur à Beauxbâtons durant deux ans avant de travailler au Ministère pour l'Allemagne comme sa soeur.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Le frère de Sebastian montait les marches rapidement, cherchant celle pour qui son frère s'était en quelques sortes sacrifié.

Il entendit quelques pleurs étouffés derrière une porte, qu'il tenta d'ouvrir lentement.

\- Je peux entrer ?

Eloïse le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de rediriger ses yeux vers la fenêtre. Elle ne dormait pas et avait de plus en plus faim, et était épuisée. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler, et elle voyait flou.

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle malgré elle.

Elle avait l'impression que, de toute façon, quoi qu'elle réponde, il entrerait.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha lentement, très lentement. Il regarda le visage pâle et cerné de la fille qui ressemblait plutôt à une jeune femme, à moitié allongée sur le lit.

\- Tu as mangé ?

\- Non.

\- J'ai ramené ça, si tu veux.

Elle hésita avant de prendre le morceau de pain que lui tendait le sosie de Sebastian. Il sourit légèrement et s'assit lentement sur le lit.

\- Ton père n'a pas l'air très... sociable.

\- Non, surtout quand il ne veut pas l'être, chuchota Eloïse.

\- Il est gentil avec toi ?

\- Oui, en général.

\- Tiens, Albus m'a demandé de te donner ça à boire. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Le frère jumeau de celui qui t'a sauvé la vie.

\- Vous lui ressemblez, murmura-t-elle.

\- Logique, répondit-il avec un rictus amusé. Sauf niveau vestimentaire, je suis plus costumes que robe de sorciers. Mange. Si je voulais te tuer je l'aurais déjà fait en entrant.

\- C'est censé me rassurer ? lança-t-elle en esquissant un léger sourire.

\- Oui. Tu as un beau sourire, remarqua-t-il.

\- Non.

\- Si, je t'assure.

Un léger silence se posa dans la pièce, alors qu'elle regardait le morceau de pain qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Elle avait faim, ça oui. Mais… arriverait-elle à avaler quoi que ce soit ?

\- Vous avez un plus beau sourire, répondit-elle, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

\- Et des beaux yeux. Je suis parfait, je sais, fit-il sérieusement avant de rire fortement.

\- J'aime votre modestie, rajouta Eloïse avant de rire un peu.

\- Moi aussi j'aime ma modestie exemplaire, répondit-il en reprenant son sérieux tout en souriant.

Eloïse mangea un peu, alors que l'homme la regardait, l'observait.

\- Vous... vous savez pourquoi votre frère a fait ça ? fit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

\- Je pense. Il s'attache rapidement aux personnes contrairement à moi, mais il ne l'avoue pas.

\- Je ne l'avais jamais vu, avant hier.

\- Il a promis à ton père de te garder en vie, et dans notre famille nous tenons nos promesses.

\- Oui mais on aurait pu transplaner, enfin je pense, mais...

\- Il était malade.

Elle le regarda à nouveaux, sans ciller cette fois. Ils s'observaient, se décrivaient l'un l'autre.

\- Une maladie qui, dans quelques mois l'aurait empêché d'écrire, empêché de jouer.

\- Jouer ?

\- Il donnait des cours de musique et d'instruments magiques. Nous jouions souvent tous les deux, répondit doucement le brun. Nos soeurs chantent très bien et nous accompagnaient de temps en temps.

\- Rien ne pouvait le guérir ?

\- Nous n'avons rien trouvé, et il n'en a parlé qu'à Albus et moi. Nous étions les deux seules personnes auxquelles il se confiait. Il n'a pas eu le courage de l'annoncer à sa fiancée, Albus l'a fait hier pour justifier un peu plus son geste, bien que je pense que c'était surtout pour toi qu'il l'a fait.

\- C'est triste.

Elle fixait toujours les yeux verts devant elle, se noyant presque dedans.

\- Oui, souffla-t-il.

Il posa sa main sur celle d'Eloïse qui se tortillait les doigts autour d'un élastique. Il plaça doucement chacun de ses doigts autour de ceux de la jeune brune qui se retenait de respirer et de retirer vivement sa main. Elle n'aimait pas le contact physique quand elle était dans cet état de fatigue, elle ne voulait pas pleurer ni craquer, mais ça allait arriver, elle le savait.

\- Tu te contrôle bien on dirait, fit-il en souriant.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut répondre. Il se mit un peu plus sur le lit, croisant ses jambes contre lui.

\- Ce bracelet liait mon frère et moi un peu plus qu'on ne l'était déjà. Il y a... quelque chose de magique, qui nous donne toujours plus d'énergie positive mais qui nous permettait aussi de savoir si l'autre avait le moral ou non. Il nous arrivait de fredonner une mélodie, une partie d'une symphonie, ce qui avait pour effet de réchauffer le bracelet et que l'autre entende lui aussi la mélodie au fond de lui-même. C'est de la vieille, très vieille magie. Albus et notre père ont créé ces deux bijoux il y a bien des années, et l'ont porté une année ou deux durant leur adolescence, et ils nous les ont offerts quand nous étions petit, en ayant gravé nos prénoms dessus et une phrase en latin. Ces bracelets lient deux personnes choisies, très profondément.

\- Pourquoi moi ? souffla Eloïse.

\- Tu es la seule personne à part moi, qu'il a protégé et qui l'a protégé.

\- Je ne l'ai pas protégé !

\- Si.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Ton regard, ton sourire l'ont certainement au moins une fois redonné espoir et confiance en lui. Tu as les mêmes yeux que lui, et donc aussi les même que moi. J'ai l'impression d'y voir quelque chose d'attentif, d'affectif, de chaud.

Elle baissa les yeux, observant les mains de l'homme. Elles avaient l'air musclées, comme son frère. Ses bras étaient très fins par contre, et ses veines courraient sous la peau fine et pâle.

\- Mes soeurs risquent de ne pas trop t'apprécier.

Elle ne répondit pas, relevant les yeux vers le cou de l'homme. Les cheveux épais bruns presque noirs étaient légèrement tirés en arrière avec un peu de gel. Un sourire s'étirait sur les lèvres légèrement épaisses de l'homme.

\- Julia et Mathilde sont très jalouses en général.

\- Moi aussi, enfin je pense. Mais, pourquoi jalouses de moi ?

\- Il s'est sacrifié pour une demoiselle qu'il ne connaissait pas ou presque.

Des larmes légères se formaient dans les yeux du jeune homme. Eloïse prit un oreiller contre elle et regarda le mur d'en face.

\- Vous pouvez prendre une couverture sur vos épaules si vous avez froid.

Il la regarda et s'exécuta. Sa chemise mauve ne lui suffisait pas, en effet. En se rasseyant il se rapprocha volontairement plus de la jeune brune et passa un bras derrière la tête d'Eloïse qui résista à la demande d'approche. Il força un peu plus et posa la tête de la jeune fille contre lui. Elle s'endormi rapidement et involontairement, avec sa main posée sur la chemise mauve à l'endroit du coeur.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

\- Papa, je veux voir les autres, fit Eloïse d'une voix faible.

Severus sursauta légèrement. Sa fille était allongée dans le canapé depuis plus d'une heure et lui était en pleine conversation avec Dorian et Eloya via le Livre.

Il avait compris le sous-entendu et acquiesça lentement. Il écrivit quelques lignes et prit un portoloin avec sa fille après avoir bloqué toutes les issues de leur partie privée.

\- Harry tu es là aussi ?

\- Eloïse ! s'écria Hella en venant vers elle, inquiète. Tu es bien pâle ! Que s'est-il passé, professeur ?

\- Nous en parlerons plus tard, Eloïse est assez affaiblie. Lukas a fait de son mieux pour la soigner, mais il lui faut des potions régulièrement. Hermione, Harry, que faites-vous ici ?

\- Dorian est venu nous chercher via le Livre, est une heure du matin et comme tout le monde dormait… répondit Hermione.

\- C'est assez dangereux, Hermione, surtout que le professeur Dumbledore est dans le même bâtiment que vous, intervint Snape.

\- Tout va bien, Severus. Il y a un enchantement sur leur porte, je m'en suis occupé ce soir avant qu'ils ne montent à l'étage. Leur départ a été prévu grâce à Lukas et un elfe de Dorian.

\- Harry, tu vas bien ? demanda Eloïse.

\- Oui, ça va.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Elo, qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ? fit Luna.

Eloïse semblait souffrir, et Snape la dirigea rapidement vers un des fauteuils. Melwyn s'agita soudainement.

\- Severus, Severus, poses-moi sur ta tête !

Le Maître des Potions regarda étrangement le Choixpeau mais obtempéra.

Et devint très pâle.

\- Nom de tous les rois d'Angleterre. Eloya, amène Harry dans une serre. Luna, Hermione et Lukas, restez avec ma fille s'il vous plaît.

Quelqu'un avait fait boire une potion assez complexe mais pas assez bien réalisée pour qu'elle fasse ces effets immédiatement.

La potion devait modifier légèrement le comportement de la personne visée, Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'il se renferme sur lui-même et prenne les décisions qui lui seront données par celui qui lui a donné la potion, sans discuter.

De plus, la potion avait été combinée avec un sort de contrainte que Melwyn avait immédiatement repéré.

Il haïssait ce sortilège.

Il modifiait l'aura et sentait le métal brûlé.

Harry ne le remarquait pas, car le sortilège avait été fait trop rapidement et commencerait certainement à faire effet le lendemain matin.

\- Qui t'a donné des potions, Harry ? fit froidement Snape.

L'élève avait l'air soudainement paniqué, et ses mains se tortillaient.

\- Harry, tout va bien, ce n'est que nous, commença Eloya.

\- Sa langue est liée, fit Melwy. Mettez-moi sur sa tête.

\- Que vas-tu faire ? demanda Dorian en les rejoignant.

\- Magie de l'Esprit. Magia m'aidera certainement pour le Petit.

Snape ne broncha pas et mit le Choixpeau sur la tête du Gryffondor. Le petit oiseau bleu ciel, accompagné de Fumseck, s'approcha du jeune garçon et se posa sur son épaule. Contre toute attente, Luna cria à la victoire.

\- Luna ? demanda doucement Eloya.

\- Le Petit phénix a trouver la route de l'aura de Harry, il va pouvoir aider Melwyn, fit-elle soudainement joyeuse.

\- Très bien, Luna, grogna Snape avant de se prendre un coup de poing dans l'épaule par Eloya.

\- Il va être Temps, professeur. Après que les Grizzis aient quittés le cerveau du jeune Harry.

Il acquiesça et suivit la jeune Serdaigle afin de voir l'état de sa fille. Eloya et Melwyn sauraient se débrouiller pour le Survivant.

Décidément.

Il soupira et fixa sa fille.

\- Tu as mal.

Ce ne fut pas une question. Snape connaissait ce regard perdu, et il ne souhaitait plus jamais le revoir.

\- Harry souffre plus que moi, murmura Eloïse.

\- Pourtant il ne fait pas cette tête, répliqua Hermione.

\- Il a eu une potion contre la douleur, Eloya prend soin de lui comme une mère prendrait soin de son enfant, répondit tranquillement Luna.

Snape haussa un sourcil. Si Luna le disait…

Eloïse, elle, semblait sentir le désordre dans la tête de son demi-frère bien qu'aucun sortilège ne l'avait atteint.

Luna lui épongea le front alors qu'Eloïse râlait contre le pire week-end du siècle.

\- Et encore, tu n'as rien vu, lui répondit Snape avec un sourire ironique.

\- Comment se fait-il que la Tour ne soit jamais découverte ni atteinte par ce qui se passe ailleurs dans le château ? demanda Hermione.

Snape soupira en donnant une ultime potion rouge à sa fille. Il inspira, demanda à Lukas de rejoindre Eloya, et réfléchit un instant.

Il avait froid, et il était fatigué. Et l'aube allait se lever dans quelques heures…

\- Le château est très complexe, Hermione, répondit un tableau qu'ils avaient tous oublié, trop habitué à voir le dragon les observer en silence.

\- Poudlard, tu es là ! fit joyeusement Luna.

\- Oui, petite princesse ! Prenez bien soin d'Eloïse et de Harry. Le Château est protégé par de l'ancienne magie. Si Tom Jedusor est entré ici, il n'a pas pu le faire seul et a dû avoir de l'aide. Quelqu'un qui a la confiance des Murs, ou un objet. Par ailleurs, Tom n'aura jamais le contrôle du Château, tout simplement parce que les Fondateurs ne le souhaitent pas, bien au contraire.

\- Mais les Fondateurs sont morts, comment pourraient-ils…

\- Severus, n'as-tu jamais vu les cadres près de la verrière ? Ah, je sais ! Pour les voir, il faut chanter une chanson du monde Moldu… je crois me souvenir que Sebastian l'avait changé en « Ah les crocos, ah les crocos… » enfin, Hermione saura certainement.

Poudlard, le dragon, souriait à pleine dents.

Et Merlin sait que c'est très étrange, un dragon qui sourit.

Irréel.

Hermione secoua la tête, oh que oui, elle connaissait cette comptine pour enfants, et elle n'avait pas envie de l'avoir en tête maintenant.

\- Si Tom Jedusor a pu entrer et rester au Château, c'est parce que la personne qui a le pouvoir directorial ne sait pas, ou ne veut pas, user de la Magie Sacrificielle afin de faire fuir l'homme dangereux.

\- La Magie Noire…

\- Oui, Hermione, c'est ce que vous appelez la Magie Noire, à tort.

\- Pourquoi être aussi têtu ? murmura Hella.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**


	28. Chapitre 28 : Préparatifs pour Noël

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

 **Bonjour !**

 **Voilà voilà ! Un grand merci à ma correctrice et à vous pour les reviews !**

 **AnnaMerteuil :** Il y a un lien étrange entre Elo et Harry. :-)

Et voici, dans ce chapitre, la partie tant attendue...

 **Dimanche 18 décembre 1994 et semaine suivante**

 **Chapitre 28 : Préparatifs pour Noël**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _\- Oui, Hermione, c'est ce que vous appelez la Magie Noire, à tort._

 _\- Pourquoi être aussi têtu ? murmura Hella._

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Fred et George, dont l'absence n'avait bizarrement pas été remarquée dans la maison de l'Ordre du Phénix, étaient descendus vers trois heures du matin dans la Salle Ronde.

Ils avisèrent Harry allongé, la tête sur les genoux d'Eloya, Eloïse et Hella blotties l'une contre l'autre, Hermione allongée près de Lukas avec Melwyn sur la tête, et Snape qui devait s'être endormi malgré lui dans un des fauteuils.

\- Bonjour vous deux, fit doucement Dorian. Nous avons des invités, mais ils vont devoir regagner leurs endroits respectifs dans quelques heures. Je leur ai donné du thé avec de la potion « sommeil sans rêves », sinon ils ne se seraient jamais endormis…

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda George.

\- Eloïse a été attaquée lors de quelques transplanages d'escortes avec Sebastian. Vous ne le connaissez pas, mais c'était un garçon très gentil. Il a sacrifié sa vie pour la petite. Hermione, Harry et Ron se sont encore disputés en début d'après-midi, d'où leur absence dans la Tour lors des évènements. Luna… je ne sais pas pourquoi elle n'est pas rentrée ici lorsque le château a été attaqué.

Damian, le frère jumeau de Sebastian, a tenté de faire manger Eloïse, mais elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Elle a réussi à dormir un peu à ses côtés, mais Snape a dû lui donner plusieurs potions pour qu'elle se remette des attaques.

Harry a été attaqué par derrière et ne s'en est pas rendu compte. Melwyn a pu regarder dans sa tête, votre mère a donné une potion assez rare et dangereuse à votre ami, afin qu'il suive ses instructions et qu'il se renferme lentement sur lui-même. Son Esprit était lié, Melwyn a tenté de défaire les mauvais liens qui le torturaient. Poudlard insinue que Dumbledore est derrière tout cela, que c'est lui qui a ordonné à Molly Weasley de donner la potion. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il a un certain pouvoir de persuasion sur elle, et qu'il a lancé un nouveau sort de contrainte sur Harry. Mais le sortilège n'a pas été lancé correctement, ce qui nous a permis de délier quelques liens. Votre mère, ni Ron ni Ginny n'ont apparemment remarqué votre absence. Vos autres frères ne savent rien de tout cela. Dumbledore leur a envoyé un parchemin d'invitation pour Noël. Quelle idée de penser à fêter un Noël en famille en ces moments de guerre… Je peux comprendre, mais pourquoi cela vient de Dumbledore et non de votre mère ? Enfin…

Vous resterez ici avec Hella, Florian, Max et Daniel. Sarah a rejoint ses parents à l'aide du professeur Flitwick, Luna est à Barlheid, Théo et Blaise se sont enfuis pour ne pas être retrouvés par leurs parents. Ils nous écrivent régulièrement dans le Livre. Ils ne veulent pas rencontrer le chemin des mangemorts. Nous leur avons dit de venir ici, mais ils n'ont pas encore répondu.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

\- Mini Snape ?

\- Quoi Harry ?

\- Tu pourrais dire à ton père d'arrêter de me regarder comme si j'avais commis un meurtre ?

\- Débrouille-toi, j'ai pas envie de voir une chauve-souris en colère.

Le jeune brun esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Normalement tu le colle toujours.

\- Pas en ce moment. Il est toujours de mauvaise humeur.

\- Toi aussi, remarqua Harry.

\- Certes. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- La mère de Ron veut qu'on aide pour les décorations de Noël.

\- Noël ? Alors qu'on est en pleine guerre ?

Harry soupira et repartit dans la cuisine. Eloïse n'aimait pas l'absence de Damian. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il soit présent. Et la distance visible que prenait son père dès qu'ils étaient en public ne lui plaisait pas non plus. Elle n'osait pas l'approcher.

Ça faisait plus de six jours qu'ils étaient bloqués dans cette maison sans pouvoir sortir. Dumbledore était le seul à pouvoir partir et revenir, Snape le faisait mais sans avertir personne, si ce n'est l'Ordre de la Renaissance.

Ils n'étaient pas retournés dans la Tour d'Aélis, mais Eloïse savait que Fred et George arriveraient dans la matinée. Ils avaient discrètement rejoint Barlheid, et Wenzel avait raconté à Dumbledore qu'ils s'étaient mêlés aux quelques centaines d'élèves qui étaient dans le Domaine Secret et n'avaient pas été tout de suite remarqué.

Les adultes n'y virent que du feu.

Ronald énervait Eloïse au plus haut point, surtout par rapport au fait qu'elle dormait dans la partie privée de Snape. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, et jouait avec le feu sans s'en apercevoir.

Lukas avait proposé – afin de continuer l'apprentissage de ses élèves favoris sans attirer l'attention – de commencer des cours avancés de combat et d'entrainement. Dumbledore n'était pas totalement contre, Molly avait été outrée et Severus Snape soutenait totalement Lukas.

L'Ordre du Phénix était contre.

\- On ne va pas utiliser des jeunes comme de la chair à canon ! avait dit Arthur Weasley.

Mais Dumbledore décida, et Lukas gagna cette petite bataille personnelle sans en avoir l'air.

Ils reprendraient donc, on commencerait en ce qui concernait Ron, les entrainements intensifs après le soir de Noël que Molly souhaitait apparemment fêter.

\- La guirlande rouge au-dessus de la porte, s'il-te-plaît Ron ! cria Molly. Oh Eloïse, tiens prends les bougies et mets-les sur la table !

Eloïse grogna, elle n'avait pas à lui donner d'ordre. Elle posa donc les bougies sur une étagère alors que Molly Weasley accrochait une énième guirlande à la porte de la salle à manger.

Fred et George venaient d'arriver et saluèrent leur mère. Peu après avoir aperçu leur petit frère, et afin d'éviter une dispute supplémentaire, les jumeaux demandèrent la permission de sortir.

\- Maman, on peut sortir ?

\- Non Fred, George ! Vous restez ici, s'écria Molly. Vous venez d'arriver ! Quelle impolitesse !

\- On ne veut pas une seconde catastrophe, intervint Arthur plus aimablement. Vous auriez pu rester au château un peu plus longtemps !

\- Papa, nous aussi on t'aime ! firent les jumeaux en chœur. Elo, elle est où la chauve-souris ?

\- Dans son labo certainement, fit la jeune brune. C'était bien l'Allemagne ?

\- Oui, on s'est bien amusé !

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas, chuchota Hermione en les regardant d'un air désapprobateur.

\- Les profs sont sympas ?

\- Ouais.

\- C'était immense, rajouta Fred.

\- On a entendu une conversation, chuchota George. McGonagall aurait disparu, mais on ne sait rien de plus.

\- Dumbledore avait l'air inquiet pour vous, rajouta Fred en jetant un coup d'œil du côté des adultes. On est content d'être avec vous.

\- Vous avez prévu des farces pour Noël ?

\- Oh oui, mini Snape, chuchota Fred en souriant.

\- Super, grogna Hermione.

\- Tentez de ne pas nous attirer la foudre du Maître des cachots, fit Harry.

Les jumeaux firent un clin d'œil et s'éloignèrent du petit groupe qui s'était formé. Eloïse et Hermione démêlèrent quelques guirlandes rouges et bleues alors qu'Harry et Ron sortaient l'échiquier magique tout en se regardant méchamment.

\- Vous pouvez aller vous préparer les jeunes, fit Mrs Weasley. On mangera vers 20 heures pour le repas de Noël.

Harry, Ron et Hermione montèrent sans se le faire répéter encore une fois, alors que Fred et George se servirent de jus de citrouille. Eloïse retourna dans le salon de son père où elle le trouva assis dans un fauteuil.

\- Tu viens ce soir, pour le repas ?

La question avait été posée d'une voix tremblante. Snape se retourna lentement vers sa jeune fille et la fixa un instant, avant de reprendre une gorgée de thé à la menthe.

\- Oui. Obligé.

Eloïse s'assit à ses côtés alors que lui se déplaça de quelques centimètres.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore devrait arriver en début de soirée, marmonna le professeur de Potions.

La jeune brune laissa courir ses yeux sur la pièce sombre. Le feu crépitait légèrement dans la cheminée.

Eloïse observa à nouveau le bracelet qu'elle avait au poignet. Il avait repris un peu de couleurs et se réchauffait doucement. Damian semblait, si elle se fiait à son instinct, penser à elle à ce moment même.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Harry et Hermione avaient réussi à ne pas s'énerver contre leur soi-disant meilleur ami. Mais ils brûlaient toujours d'envie de lui remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Et ça risquait d'arriver rapidement…

\- Harry, pas trop triste de ne pas pouvoir détruire l'image de l'école en ayant Lufoca au bras ?

\- C'est une amie, répliqua durement Harry.

\- Une amie, ca ? grimaça Ron. Vous avez perdu la tête, ma parole.

\- Je me demande si les autres écoles ont pu rentrer chez eux, fit Hermione.

\- Tu penses à l'ennemi ? cracha Ron.

\- À l'ennemi ? répéta Eloïse. Ron, on est en guerre ! Au mieux ce sont des alliés mais pas des ennemis ! Voldemort et ses partisans sont des ennemis ! cria presque la jeune fille.

\- Oh, tais-toi la garce !

\- Quoi ? s'écria Eloïse. Que viens-tu de dire ?

\- Ton second prénom ! fit Ron, plus fort.

\- Ronald, intervint George. Ne te souviens-tu pas de ce qu'a dit papa ?

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de cet idiot ! C'est maman qui commande d'abord !

\- Pas pour toujours, marmonna Fred.

George pris l'épaule d'Hermione et celle d'Eloïse, les redirigeant vers la partie privée de Snape. Apparemment, le Maître des Cachots leur avait donné sa bénédiction pour entrer sur son territoire. Eloïse aurait pu en rire, mais l'envie n'y était pas.

Harry avait suivi, laissant Ron en plan sous les yeux coléreux du second jumeau.

Etrangement, il se douta que Ron allait passer un sale moment…

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 ** _Flash back – à Poudlard_**

Il avait apprécié le début du repas, accompagné de Fleur, Luna et d'autres adolescents très aimables. Minerva McGonagall l'avait contacté peu avant le repas de midi, afin qu'il vienne voir de plus près le comportement de son dernier fils pour le reste de la journée. Il avait pu prendre son après-midi sans prévenir sa femme. Ils avaient déjà discuté plusieurs fois, et Arthur se rapprochait, discrètement et contre toute attente de Sirius Black. Molly se comportait de plus en plus étrangement, et il lui avait déjà fait remarqué qu'elle portait bien plus d'attention à Ron et Ginny qu'à tous les autres enfants.

« Oui mais ce sont mes derniers petits anges, mon chéri ! Il faut bien les chouchouter ! » avait-elle alors répondu.

Arthur avait été choqué d'apprendre que sa femme, au nom de la famille, avait envoyé une beuglante à Harry qui n'était même pas leur fils. Sirius avait dû réparer tout le mobilier du salon du Square Grimmaurd lors de cette rencontre improvisée entre lui, Snape et Remus.

Il s'était énervé. Beaucoup plus violemment que l'auraient pensé ses hôtes.

Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que le gentil père de cette grande famille connaisse autant de sortilèges de destruction et qu'il soit capable d'hurler ainsi.

Il appréciait Harry, et aurait apprécié être plus présent même si son travail et sa famille lui prenaient tout son temps. Un serment inviolable et un rituel de Magie Ancienne le liait à Nikolaus Wenzel, et donc à Severus et tous les autres qui appartenaient au Groupe Secret. Mais c'était un secret que les adolescents n'étaient pas prêts de découvrir…

Arthur jouait bien le jeu, mais sa femme allait trop loin et en tant que Chef de Famille, il ne pouvait laisser passer une occasion pareille de remettre certaines choses au clair. La famille était déjà tombée assez bas comme ça à cause des préjugés sur les Moldus…

Aucun membre de sa famille ne se doutait de sa présence au château.

Alors, lorsqu'il entendit le ton et les paroles de Ronald, son sang commença à bouillir. Il apprécia l'intervention de ses deux autres fils, mais cela ne sembla guère suffire. La dernière fois qu'il avait voulu reprendre Ronald pour un comportement déplacé, Molly avait défendu son fils qui avait besoin de s'exprimer et Albus avait appuyé l'avis de Molly.

Dumbledore n'était pas présent au château ce jour-là, et Molly n'était pas présente pour prendre la défense de Ronald. Il se leva alors, calmement, et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor.

\- Ronald Bilius Weasley.

La voix était calme, mais autoritaire. Elle n'admettait aucune réponse.

\- Quoi encore ? fit le concerné, sur les nerfs. Oh…

\- Oui, « Oh », cher fils. Suivez-moi. Fred et George également.

Arthur pris alors les devants, évitant de regarder autour de lui et marchant la tête haute, gardant un regard qui se voulait neutre.

Ses enfants ne l'avaient jamais vu en costume noir, sa cape verte foncée aux bordures dorées portait l'emblème de la famille et annonçait une sortie officielle.

Arthur se dirigea vers le second étage. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans des longs couloirs, avant de passer une porte et de redescendre un peu plus loin un escalier en colimaçon.

\- C'est quoi cet endroit affreux ? lança Ronald.

\- Tais-toi, fils, fit Arthur.

\- Hé, je vais le dire à maman ! répliqua le jeune garçon, énervé.

\- Et elle aura intérêt d'être de mon avis !

\- Ah ah, on sait très bien que tu suis toujours les ordres de maman, se moqua Ron.

Fred et George lui firent signe de se taire.

\- Quoi ? Vous avez peur de papa maintenant ? rit Ron. Faut vraiment le faire.

\- Silence !

L'ordre claqua et résonna dans la pièce qu'ils venaient d'atteindre. Ronald voulu répliquer, mais un sortilège l'en empêcha. Offusqué, il se mit à frapper son père qui évita les coups et Fred gifla son petit frère.

\- On ne frappe pas les parents, avait-il dit froidement.

Ronald lui tira la langue.

Fred le gifla une seconde fois.

Ronald voulu appeler son père au secours.

George pris l'épaule de son frère afin de le calmer un instant, alors qu'Arthur les laissait faire.

Ce dernier se plaça devant ses trois fils.

Ron se retrouvait collé contre le mur froid, les mains liées dans le dos par un lien invisible. Un nouveau lien apparaissait dès qu'il tentait de se débattre ou avait de mauvaises pensées.

\- Ronald Bilius Weasley. Le nom de notre famille a été tâché, selon les soi-disant autres Sang-Purs, par les intérêts de votre arrière-grand-père et de ma fascination pour les Moldus. J'ai été contacté par de grandes familles et les divers responsables de cette école, entre autres par un des membres du conseil d'administration, afin de vous donner une belle et bonne correction comme il se doit.

Fred et George ouvrirent grand les yeux, alors que leur frère levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Il va sans dire que je suis contre les châtiments corporels, même si parfois il est nécessaire de vous remettre les idées en place. Je suis votre Chef de Famille. Notre honneur a été tâché par votre insolence, vos mots durs et malhonnêtes. Vos notes en classe sont catastrophiques. Votre comportement est inadmissible.

Fils Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Vous êtes rayé du Testament familial jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Les jumeaux furent bouche bée. Ils n'avaient jamais vu leur père ainsi, et ils sentaient la rage et la fureur dans laquelle il se trouvait, bien qu'il restât d'apparence froide et détachée. Comportement qu'ils connaissaient mais qu'Arthur n'utilisait jamais. Il préférait rester naturel. Mais l'éducation que leur père avait reçu durant sa jeunesse venait de revenir au galop, et Fred et George osaient à peine respirer.

La porte grinça sinistrement, laissant passer Severus Snape.

Si Neville semblait avoir peur du professeur, son arrivée risquait de marquer les esprits des trois jeunes.

Arthur reprit, tout en pointant sa baguette sur son dernier fils. Snape fit de même.

\- Au nom de l'Honneur Familial, au nom de la Magie et en tant que chef de la Famille, voici un premier avertissement. Ce comportement infâme devra cesser immédiatement, et des excuses sont exigées. Et ce, envers chaque personne blessée par ces mots affreux que vous avez prononcés depuis quelques mois. Si cela devait se reproduire, des conséquences affreuses vous attendront au tournant.

La formule avait été claire. Ronald devrait se tenir à carreaux. Un filament argenté atteint le sommet du crâne de l'adolescent, scellant le vœu paternel.

Snape fit un signe à Fred et George de le suivre. Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux, laissant Ronald aux mains de leur père.

\- Ronald est sous emprise d'un sortilège puissant, commença Snape comme si de rien n'était et ayant lancé plusieurs sortilèges autour d'eux avant de prendre la parole.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda George.

\- Nous pensons que Dumbledore le manipule, et votre frère a un caractère trop malléable. Arthur est très en colère, et il va s'occuper de lui bien que je pense que ca ne serve à rien tant que l'on ne l'aura pas défait de ce sortilège.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas ?

\- C'est très complexe. Le sortilège appartient à une classe dangereuse et nourrit, en quelque sortes, le cerveau de votre frère. Si nous arrêtions le processus, il risquerait d'en mourir. Bien que ça ne me déplairait pas, rajouta Snape.

\- Qui a fait ça ? Dumbledore ? fit Fred.

\- Nous le pensons, oui. Harry avait fait remarquer que son ami était bien plus vivable lorsqu'Albus n'était pas dans le Château.

Quelques cris se firent entendre dans la pièce d'à-côté. Fred et George frissonnèrent. Leur frère avait beau être exécrable, ils ne voulaient pas qu'il souffre…

\- Arthur ne bat pas votre frère, rassurez-vous. Il instaure la Magie Familiale et tente certainement de trouver la source du lien qui relie Ronald à son « _agresseur_ ».

Snape avait ensuite amené ses deux élèves dans la Tour d'Aélis, afin de leur changer les idées. Ils burent du chocolat chaud avec Sirius avant de partir en cours.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Eloïse, Hermione et Harry avaient écouté le discours de George, choqués par les évènements.

\- Arthur Weasley penche plutôt de notre côté murmura Snape. Ne pensez pas qu'il soit idiot. Il en sait plus que vous ne pensez.

\- Ronald est mal parti… fit Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondit George.

\- Les enfants, essayez de penser à autre chose, rajouta Snape. Vous allez tous me regarder bizarrement, je n'en doute pas, mais c'est Noël aujourd'hui et je vous promets que je n'ai pas envie de ressasser les mauvaises surprises. Déjà que nous allons devoir supporter Albus toute la soirée…

Et effectivement, les jeunes le regardèrent étrangement. Snape avait envie de s'amuser peut-être ?

\- Par ailleurs, c'est dommage que nous ne passions pas Noël avec nos amis. N'oubliez pas de leur souhaiter vos vœux, ils en auront tous bien besoin.

\- J'aurais bien aimé que Luna soit là, fit Eloïse.

\- Moi aussi, renchérit Hermione. Et Hella et Daniel !

\- Tu t'entends bien avec Daniel dis-moi, taquina Harry.

\- Oui, un peu… marmonna Hermione.

\- C'est bon, tu es ma meilleure amie et comme une sœur pour moi, répliqua Harry alors que George se moquait gentiment avec Eloïse. Tu peux tout nous dire !

\- Aussi curieux qu'une fille, taquina Eloïse.

\- Mais ! fit Harry.

Snape se leva en souriant, laissant les jeunes discuter. Il alla leur chercher du thé.

\- Oui on s'entend très bien, t'es content ? fit Hermione qui commençait à bouder, malgré ses yeux rieurs.

\- Vous vous êtes déjà embrassé ? questionna George.

\- Non !

\- Hermione rougit ! s'écria Eloïse.

\- Il devait m'accompagner au Bal…

\- Ah ! réagit Harry. Ça aurait été chouette !

\- Oui…

\- Bien, les jeunes, fit Snape. Pas que je ne vous apprécie pas, mais buvez votre thé. Ensuite, vous irez tranquillement aider Molly pour mettre la table. Eloïse et Harry par contre, vous resterez un instant ici, j'aimerais vous parler un instant.

Il vit sa fille se crisper.

\- George, si tu veux tu peux rester également.

Il était conscient qu'Eloïse ne souhaitait pas être seule avec Harry, et la présence de George pourrait certainement aider à rendre la situation un peu plus… détendue.

Il appréciait de plus en plus les jumeaux Weasley, et ils s'étaient avérés être une grande aide pour les réserves de l'Infirmerie. Ils avaient maintenant leur propre stock de potions.

Le petit groupe discuta tranquillement tout en feuilletant le Livre bleu d'Hermione. Ils écrivirent un petit mot à tous les membres de l'Ordre de la Renaissance et signèrent tous ensemble. Ils rirent un instant aux pitreries qu'écrivait Blaise.

Théodore et Blaise avaient trouvés refuge avec Fleur en France, et passaient les fêtes avec la grande famille des Delacour en tant qu'invités de la jeune élève. Les parents de Fleur étaient heureux que leur fille ait des amis et les amène avec elle. Ils étaient conscients de ce qui se passait en Angleterre et avaient promis à Théodore et Blaise une fête de Noël inoubliable.

Théodore avait déjà prévu de donner de l'argent en dédommagement à la mère de Fleur, mais celle-ci avait catégoriquement refusé. Ils étaient en fuite et devaient garder leur argent pour eux.

Au final, Hermione et George furent contraints de partir rejoindre Mrs Weasley qui avait frappé à la porte, surprise de ne trouver George nulle part. Elle lui intima sérieusement de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds de ce côté de la maison, alors qu'Hermione n'eut pas un seul regard de sa part. Eloïse et Harry s'étaient discrètement reculés, afin que la mère de George ne les voit pas.

Lorsque la porte se referma, Snape grogna à son tour contre cette mère de famille envahissante.

\- Asseyez-vous, tous les deux. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**


	29. Chapitre 29 : Premier Noël en famille

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

 **Week-end du samedi 24 et du dimanche 25 décembre 1994.**

 **Chapitre 29 : Premier Noël en** ** _famille_**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _\- Asseyez-vous, tous les deux. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer._

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Harry et Eloïse s'étaient assis dans le canapé, aux côtés de Snape qui avait pris place à la droite de Harry. Il ne voulait pas être trop éloigné de ces deux jeunes, et il aurait, au final, préféré que soit Eloya, Damian ou George soient présents.

Il avait plusieurs choses à dire, et toutes n'étaient pas des plus réjouissantes.

\- Ce que je vais vous annoncer devra bien entendu rester entre nous.

Snape lança quelques sortilèges autour d'eux, Eloïse devina qu'il jouait la sécurité renforcée. Allait-il en profiter pour dire à Harry qu'il n'était pas seul, et qu'ils étaient là pour le soutenir ?

Eloïse avait craint de ne jamais pouvoir avoir de vraies discussions avec le brun, mais les cours dans la Tour d'Aélis et les disputes avec Ron lui avaient permis de parler avec lui plus souvent qu'elle ne l'avait espéré.

Il s'était excusé, un jour, pour le comportement qu'il avait eu envers elle avec Ron. Il lui avait dit qu'Hermione essayait pourtant de les ramener à la raison mais que ça n'avait pas vraiment fonctionné… Il lui avait annoncé ne pas trouver cela malsain qu'elle soit la fille du professeur de Potions, et lui avait dit que si elle voulait parler, il était là pour elle.

Ça aurait plutôt dû être l'inverse.

Mais en contrepartie, elle avait aidé Harry durant les cours de méditations. Sous sa forme de marmotte et dans son propre esprit, mais elle avait réussi à le faire avancer. Snape avait félicité Eloïse pour cet exploit, car atteindre ainsi le centre de l'âme d'un être vivant n'était pas simple.

Harry et Eloïse étaient apparemment liés par la Magie.

Et cela protégeait Harry. Et le protégerait dans le futur. Snape se devait, à son tour, de protéger sa fille. Pas qu'elle ne soit une proie facile quand on la voyait combattre de toutes ses forces durant les cours de duels, mais elle était fragile. Sans compter qu'elle ne connaissait le monde des Sorciers que depuis moins d'un an…

\- Vous serez libre de donner ces informations dans le Livre.

Il inspira, et s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé, le regard perdu dans le feu de cheminé.

\- Je crois que Fred et George ont déjà dû vous mettre au courant, mais Minerva McGonagall semble avoir disparue.

L'entendre de la bouche d'un adulte eut un effet plus réaliste… c'était donc vrai.

\- Nous n'en savons pas plus pour le moment, et j'avoue ne pas avoir eu le temps de vérifier ces informations. Il se peut que Nikolaus l'ait contactée pour une mission quelconque dont Dumbledore ne sait rien… Il se passe tellement de choses que pas mal d'informations passent sans que personne ne réagisse. Tout du moins ces derniers temps, pendant les réunions de l'Ordre… mais il est probable que Dumbledore en parle durant le repas.

\- Histoire d'égayer le repas, marmonna Eloïse.

\- Ton sarcasme est encore à travailler, jeune fille, fit Snape avec un sourire en coin. Mais je contacterai Nikolaus pour lui demander de plus amples informations. Autre chose. Vous allez devoir suivre certaines instructions du professeur Dumbledore, en paraissant les plus naturels possible. Vous aurez toujours un moyen de communiquer via le Livre, mais il vous faudra être extrêmement prudent. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'a prévu Albus, mais si vous êtes séparés en groupes, ne faites confiance à personne. Même si vos responsables risquent de faire partie de notre Groupe, je vous en conjure, ne parlez de rien. Discutez seulement au travers des Livres. Il est probable que chaque équipe d'adultes soit soumise à un serment qui l'obligerait à vous dénoncer. Alors que si cela vient du Livre, qui lui est également protégé par de nombreux sortilèges, cela ne posera de problème à personne, et aucun d'entre vous ne pourra, ni ne saura, vous dénoncer. Compris ?

\- Oui, monsieur, fit Harry en baissant la tête et prenant discrètement la main d'Eloïse dans la sienne.

\- Ça va aller, murmura Snape. Et quand nous sommes ici, Harry, en privé, je te prierai de m'appeler Severus.

La mâchoire du jeune garçon s'ouvrit soudainement.

\- Euh…

\- Il est plus sympa qu'il en a l'air, fit doucement Eloïse en faisant un signe de tête vers son père. Même Fred et George commencent à l'apprécier, c'est pour dire ! Enfin, peut-être qu'il nous drogue pour que nous l'apprécions…

\- Ne plaisante pas avec ça, Elo, gronda doucement Snape.

\- Pardon, mais j'avais envie de rire un peu, bouda Eloïse.

\- Idiote enfant. Tu n'as pas le droit de bouder !

Harry fit un léger sourire et cela rassura Snape. L'adolescent n'avait plus aucune trace du sortilège de contrainte ni de la potion. Ils lui avaient indiqués que dès qu'il recevrait un ordre étrange, il devrait le leur rapporter immédiatement et ils agiraient en conséquence.

\- Harry. J'ai une chose à t'annoncer qui vous concerne tous les deux, Eloïse et toi.

\- Et il a peur que tu le tues, renchérit Eloïse pour détendre l'atmosphère qui devenait pesante.

Harry la regarda et se décrispa légèrement.

\- Hors de question que je touche à ce professeur, dit-il sincèrement. Surtout si ça peut calmer les blagues de Fred et George…

\- Tu rigoles, j'espère ! s'écria Eloïse. C'est encore pire depuis que mon père les aide à préparer leurs potions !

Ils rirent un instant, avant que Snape ne continue.

\- Minerva s'est disputée avec Albus, dernièrement. Il avait eu la merveilleuse idée d'annoncer, lors du Bal de Noël, le fait que je sois le père d'Eloïse. Elle lui a clairement dit qu'elle ferait tout pour empêcher cela, car ceci appartient strictement au domaine du privé et qu'il n'a pas à dévoiler la vie de chacun comme cela, devant tout le monde.

\- Elle a eu raison, réagit Harry.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, Harry, répondit Snape. Et je suis désolé de devoir te haïr devant les autres, parce que je commence à t'apprécier.

\- Par pur malheur, renchérit Eloïse. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ton père, il paraît.

\- Oui, répondit Harry, Sirius m'a raconté ça… ce n'était pas très glorifiant ce qu'ils vous ont fait. Je suis désolé, professeur.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça, ce n'était pas toi, fit lentement Snape qui but une gorgée de thé avant de reprendre.

Les quelques discussions avec Lupin lui avaient légèrement remis les idées en place. Ils en étaient venus à la conclusion que Severus haïssait Potter Père, pas le Fils. Mais Snape et ses habitudes… il était difficile pour lui de résoudre cette énigme psychologique qui se formait dans sa tête depuis des années…

\- Papa chéri, tu peux en venir au fait, s'il te plaît ? demanda doucement Eloïse.

Snape la regarda avant de laisser échapper un rire. Sa fille venait de l'appeler… papa chéri ?

\- Aller, s'il te plaît. Harry, ne te fâche pas, s'il te plaît. Je crois savoir ce qu'il veut te dire, mais on a peur de ta réaction…

\- Pas de souci, je resterai sage, alors, répliqua le jeune garçon en souriant. Qu'y-a-t'il, professeur ?

Harry souriait. Mais c'était un sourire crispé. Pourquoi Eloïse avait-elle un visage aussi sérieux ? Que voulait lui annoncer Snape ?

\- Severus.

Severus ? … Pourquoi ?

En voyant qu'Eloïse acquiesçait, il finit par réagir sans laisser paraître le léger stress qui séchait sa gorge.

\- Très bien… Severus.

Le prénom était très étrange à prononcer. Et dire qu'il prenait le thé avec l'homme qu'il détestait de tout son cœur depuis la première année…

Prendre un thé avec Severus Snape, la terreur des cachots, la chauve-souris, le professeur qui haïssait les Gryffondors.

Un professeur de potions qui avait très certainement les capacités nécessaires pour mettre du poison dans ce thé qui sentait horriblement bon.

Un regard en coin vers son professeur dont les yeux voyageaient entre lui et sa tasse le fit ravaler sa salive.

\- Albus nous a raconté, il y a quelques semaines, quelque chose qui me paraissait sur le coup assez improbable. Mais, en recherchant quelques preuves et en faisant quelques tests, nous ne pouvons plus douter.

Snape inspira profondément.

\- Lily vint un soir chez moi, pour discuter. Nous étions redevenus amis après la sixième année, malgré mes erreurs. Mais nous restions très éloignés l'un de l'autre, car j'ai toujours éprouvé une trop grande amitié envers elle. Nous avions grandi ensemble, nous allions ensemble au parc du village où nous habitions, avant d'entrer à Poudlard.

\- Oui, Sirius avait dit que vous aviez des… sentiments… l'un pour l'autre, murmura Harry. Il me l'a raconté peu après la première épreuve du Tournoi, rajouta-t-il comme pour se justifier.

\- Effectivement. Mais je m'étais fait une raison, j'avais fait les mauvais choix et je ne l'avais compris que trop tard. Bien trop tard.

Mais Lily ne se sentait pas bien, ce soir-là. Elle préparait le mariage avec ton père, et ils s'étaient disputés fortement. Je crois que James voulait faire un mariage à thème alors que Lily souhaitait un mariage traditionnel. Enfin, toujours est-il qu'elle a sonné à ma porte et avait besoin de parler.

La soirée était déjà bien entamée quand je lui ai proposé de manger quelque chose. Nous avions cuisiné ensemble dans la maison que j'avais acheté avec l'argent hérité d'une tante éloignée qui, au contraire de toute la famille, n'avait jamais renié ma mère.

Il faisait frais et nous avions pas mal bu. Un peu trop, certainement.

Snape inspira encore une fois. Un léger vent de panique souhaitant atteindre ses poumons.

Il devait bloquer ses sentiments.

Bloquer sa rage de ne pas avoir été assez sobre, de ne pas avoir analysé les faits, les indices.

Si indices il y avait eu.

\- Lorsqu'Albus m'a raconté qu'Eloïse était le fruit de cette nuit-là, j'ai nié. Lily n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Et encore moins abandonner un enfant.

Snape avait l'air furieux, et Harry se tendit dans le canapé. Eloïse lui pressa la main, et fut soulagée qu'il ne la rejette pas. Elle-même ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire.

Snape reprit, plus rapidement. Il voulait en finir, de cette histoire. C'était du passé, et ils devraient faire avec. Vivre avec, certes, mais surtout pouvoir construire un futur meilleur que celui qui se profilait à l'horizon de leur Monde.

\- En fait, après cette fameuse nuit, Lily m'avait annoncé qu'elle ne souhaitait plus me voir. Que nous n'étions plus amis. Et ce, pour la seconde fois de notre vie. Que c'était mieux ainsi. Elle disait qu'elle m'apprécierait toujours, et que je serais le seul meilleur ami qu'elle n'ait jamais eu, pour toujours. À jamais. Et elle transplana.

Quelques mois plus tard, elle s'appelait Lily Potter.

En réalité, après toute cette histoire, j'ai préféré enfermer mes souvenirs dans des fioles que j'avais moi-même oublié. C'est pour cela que j'ai été assez désagréable avec toi, ensuite, Eloïse. Je m'en excuse. Mais… je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu vouloir oublier cette merveilleuse soirée.

Lily riait aux éclats, nous avions mangé, joué aux cartes, nous avions ri des bêtises des maraudeurs… je m'étais ouvertement moqué de son futur époux sans qu'elle ne m'en veuille. Ce fut une très belle soirée, en somme.

Mais Albus m'avait alors raconté, il y a quelques semaines, que Lily était tombée enceinte. Il ne savait pas qui était le père, malgré quelques doutes. Lily ne lui a jamais rien raconté. Il était pourtant le gardien du secret. Albus Dumbledore avait alors pour mission d'amener l'enfant le plus loin possible de ce monde, de la guerre.

Et dans une famille inconnue. Lily ne voulait pas garder l'enfant et a fait de son mieux pour cacher cette grossesse. Cela la faisait souffrir intérieurement, mais elle n'avait pas réellement le choix. Avoir eu une aventure, avec un mangemort ? Enfin… Personne ne le remarqua, d'ailleurs. James n'en su rien non plus, pourtant ils étaient bel et bien ensemble à cette période… Un médicomage, qui fut ancien ami d'Albus, avait usé de beaucoup de magie sur Lily, afin qu'elle ne soit pas dérangée pour cacher le ventre qui commençait à gonfler légèrement et faire en sorte que ce soit le moins visible possible. Elle nous a caché à tous cette grossesse involontaire, ainsi que l'accouchement.

\- Comment… intervint doucement Harry, sous le choc.

\- Je ne sais pas, Harry, fit Snape en mettant sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

Snape, hésitant, pris doucement le menton de Harry et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Ce n'est certainement pas le meilleur moment pour te parler de tout cela, mais nous ne pouvions pas garder cela pour nous. Tu comprends ?

Harry hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

Harry avait entendu.

Il avait froid.

Les sons avaient formé des mots, ces mots avaient formé une phrase.

Le tout avait un sens.

Mais...

Vraiment ?

Pourquoi, chaque année, devait-il vivre des choses qui n'étaient, en soi, pas "normales" ? Pourquoi lui ?

Et si Ron l'apprenait ?

Même si Ron ne lui parlait quasiment qu'un jour sur deux, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait un lien aussi "proche" de Snape ?

Sa mère... et... Snape ? Ensemble ?

Il tentait d'intérioriser. De ne pas montrer un visage trop sensible ou ne serait-ce qu'une légère réaction.

Si les heures de méditations lui avaient apporté quelque chose, ce fut bien la maîtrise de son visage, et d'éviter au possible les impulsions qui avaient rythmé ses pas jusqu'alors.

Eloïse semblait craindre sa réaction.

Snape avait le visage fermé, bien qu'il puisse y voir une gêne.

Snape et Eloïse. C'était déjà assez étrange de découvrir en Snape un père attentif envers Eloïse. Enfin, surtout depuis l'attaque de Poudlard...

Ils avaient fait de leur mieux pour lui annoncer la nouvelle en privé, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

Pourquoi Snape ?

Pourquoi Snape et Lily ?

Lily Evans Potter.

Une élève sérieuse, jolie, souriante. Une mère de famille.

Mais... pourquoi avait-elle abandonné Eloïse ?

Il savait, au fond de lui, que les sorciers voyaient d'un mauvais œil les naissances hors mariage.

Il savait aussi que son père avait toujours haït Snape.

Mais à cette instant, la seule question que son cerveau était capable de poser était...

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Si elle était si aimante, pourquoi avoir abandonné son premier enfant ?

Pourquoi personne n'avait été au courant, pas même Snape ?

Snape qui était en train de leur dire, d'une voix grave et basse, qu'il avait, grâce à Nikolaus Wenzel, découvert qu'il avait été sous l'emprise d'un charme d'obscurité sur un souvenir fort, et que ce même souvenir avait été parfaitement englobé par le charme. Et qu'il avait été assez idiot pour ne pas le remarquer… Nikolaus lui avait dit que la méfiance inconsciente n'agissait pas si la personne avait atteint votre cœur. Et comme Elle était sa meilleure amie, ses pouvoirs n'avaient pas combattu. Ce fut un charme étrange… très difficile à exécuter. Qui plus est durant le sommeil… Pour une merveilleuse Gryffondor, elle avait réagi en Serpentard…

Harry avait froid.

\- Eloïse est ta demi-sœur, et nous sommes là pour toi. Nous ne pourrons pas le dire à tout le monde, et j'espère que Dumbledore restera silencieux sur cela. A moins qu'il n'essaye de te déstabiliser avec cet argument. Mais soyez certains tous les deux, que Lily vous a aimés. Elle était bloquée entre plusieurs situations, et un enfant hors-mariage était inconcevable. Encore aujourd'hui, cela serait très mal vu.

Harry était écœuré des cachotteries de Dumbledore.

Il lui avait délibérément caché l'existence d'une soeur.  
Ou demie-soeur. Peu importe.

Il avait une soeur. Il avait une soeur !

Un léger sourire habilla ses lèvres sèches.

Oui... il avait une grande soeur.

Il n'était plus orphelin.

Parce que cette sœur avait un père encore en vie.

Il n'était plus orphelin.

Il avait une famille.

Peut-être pas la meilleure au monde. Peut-être.

Mais il n'était plus seul.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Harry fixait le feu de cheminée depuis plusieurs minutes. Snape lui avait apporté un chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle. Il semblait apprécier le geste tout autant qu'Eloïse. Il ne pouvait pas prononcer un mot. Le silence qui s'était posé sur la pièce seulement éclairée par le feu crépitant et les bougies était plutôt serein. Snape attendait plutôt une explosion, un surplus de magie.

\- Ça va Harry ? murmura Eloïse, incertaine.

\- Il va avoir besoin de temps, répondit Snape. Le repas est dans une heure.

\- Tu m'en veux, Harry ? demanda Eloïse.

Harry la regarda un instant avant de baisser les yeux sur sa tasse.

\- Non. J'aurais aimé connaître ma mère, c'est tout. Mais c'est certainement pareil pour toi, alors…

\- Tu peux nous en parler, Harry, intervint Snape. Eloïse aussi aurait aimé grandir avec une famille aimante. Vous êtes différents, mais vous avez tout de même plusieurs points communs.

\- Tu… commença Eloïse. Tu pourrais nous raconter quelques moments avec Lily ?

Eloïse avait presque murmuré. Elle n'osait pas trop demander des choses à la personne qui l'avait instruite sur le monde de la magie alors qu'elle venait d'un endroit totalement différent et qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Elle détestait le rejet et elle se sentait mal, ces derniers jours… ses doigts frôlèrent inconsciemment le bracelet tiède qui brillait doucement autour de son poignet.

\- Nous verrons, oui. Plus tard. Nikolaus va passer dans quelques minutes, mais je vous conseillerai de rester ici, au calme, jusqu'au repas.

Eloïse soupira et s'affaissa encore un peu plus sur les coussins du canapé. Elle jeta un œil à Harry qui était plongé dans ses pensées.

Harry pensait. Réfléchissait. Repassait les informations devant ses yeux, observant le feu de bois devant eux.

Après quelques minutes – ou plus, certainement plus – il osa un regard discret vers la jeune brune qui avait fait apparition dans leurs vies au début de l'année.

Elle avait ouvert son Livre assez brusquement. Il avait dû chauffer légèrement, pensa Harry. Ses mains tremblaient.

« Ça va Elo ? » avait écrit Luna.

« Oui… »

« Le temps est venu ? »

« Oui »

« Ça se passe comment ? »

« Harry est trop silencieux… j'ai peur de sa réaction. »

\- C'est parce que je réfléchis, fit le concerné en souriant doucement.

Eloïse sursauta et le regarda, étonnée de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il ait lu le message. Il s'installa en tailleur sur le canapé, face à elle.

\- Je peux écrire ?

En réponse, Eloïse lui tendit le livre et un stylo.

« C'est moi, Harry. Eloïse s'inquiète trop… ça va. Mais j'ai peur de la tournure des évènements. Que se passe-t-il à Poudlard ? Que va-t-on faire pour le Tournoi ? »

« Chaque chose en son temps » répondit Luna. « La lune éclairera votre voie, mais concentrez-vous sur les moments que vous vivez. Dorian dit que c'est très important de compter les uns sur les autres. »

« Il est avec toi ? »

« Oui, dans une tour à Barlheid, Poudlard est en mauvais état. Certains Serpentard sont venus aussi, et sont sages comme des images. Ils ont peur de la réaction des autres… Et l'ami des Joncheruines les a ignorés comme des pommes de terre qui pourrissent sous terre. C'est très triste. Mais je dois vous laisser, nous devons manger. Passez une belle fête de Noël ! »

Eloïse reprit le Livre des mains de Harry alors que le dit Nikolaus arrivait par Portoloin International.

Elle aurait bien aimé avoir un peu plus de calme.

Harry aussi.

\- Bonjour les enfants, bonjour Severus. Tout le monde va bien, ici ?

\- Bonsoir, firent les trois hôtes d'une même voix.

\- Ca peut aller. Je viens d'expliquer à Harry et Eloïse une partie de la jeunesse de Lily…

\- Ah, tu le leur as annoncé. Très bien.

\- Je le savais déjà, mais… fit doucement Eloïse.

\- Tout va bien Eloïse, ne t'inquiètes pas, fit Harry.

\- Vous ne réagissez pas du tout comme votre père aurait réagi, fit Nikolaus le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Pour une fois que quelqu'un lui dit qu'il est différent de son père, remarqua Severus.

\- Surprenant, murmura Eloïse alors que Harry souriait ouvertement à la remarque.

Nikolaus leur offrit des paquets.

\- C'est pour vous. J'avais entrevu Eloïse lors de la réunion à Barlheid, et entendu parler de toi aussi Harry, par Lukas et Dorian. J'ai voulu vous faire un petit cadeau pour Noël.

Nikolaus tendit les paquets et observa Snape.

\- D'ailleurs, j'ai rendu une petite visite aux parents de la jeune Hermione Granger. Ses parents furent très étonnés de la situation et n'avaient reçu aucune nouvelle de Poudlard. Ils auraient voulu passer Noël avec leur fille. Tu pourras lui transmettre ce présent de leur part ? Ils s'inquiètent, et je pense les rapatrier à Barlheid.

\- Qu'en pense Albus ?

\- Je ne lui en parlerai pas, son avis m'importe peu.

Les deux adolescents ouvrirent leurs paquets sans demander leur reste. Harry avait, dans les mains, un cadre photo avec ses parents, accompagnés d'un autre couple qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Eloïse, elle, avait une photo de sa mère qui riait avec deux garçons plus jeunes sur ses genoux. Sirius et Nikolaus posaient tranquillement derrière elle, devant le sapin de Noël.

\- C'est Lily avec Damian et Sebastian, c'était Noël 1980 et ils devaient avoir six ans environ. Harry était né en juillet et se trouvait avec son père, près du feu.

\- Vous connaissiez mes parents ? demanda vivement Harry.

\- Oui, mais surtout votre mère. James a toujours été très extravagant et aimait se montrer, ce n'était pas trop le genre de personnes que je côtoyais bien que nos parents respectifs étaient très proches. Enfin, surtout ta grand-mère paternelle qui était très amie avec la mienne, elles s'étaient rencontrées lors d'un séminaire en Amérique du Nord, je crois.

Harry et Eloïse sortirent tour à tour un petit paquet bleu turquoise du plus grand emballage. Nikolaus leur léguait deux chaînes en or massif, avec une montre en pendentif. Elle pouvait servir de montre, mais aussi de boussole ou encore de détecteur d'ennemis.

\- Ceci est un cadeau du Domaine secret, les enfants. Barlheid est très spécial dans son genre, et protégé par de la Magie très ancienne. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour le moment, mais vous serez toujours les bienvenus parmi nous.

Les deux adolescents le remercièrent vivement de ces attentions et laissèrent les deux adultes discuter. Ils observèrent leurs cadeaux respectifs et posèrent les deux cadres sur la table basse. Harry ne souhaitait pas que Ron voit ça. Il trouverait encore un moyen de tout gâcher…

\- Eh, mais j'y pense, fit Harry. C'est ton premier Noël sorcier, non ?

\- Oui… il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

\- Non, mais j'avoue que le début d'année a été chargé, mais m'a quand-même paru long…

\- À moi aussi, je te rassure. Je suis contente d'avoir un temps de répit…

\- Tu m'étonnes. Snape, enfin… ton père, a l'air vraiment sympa, finalement.

\- Oui, mais il ne faut pas le mettre en colère, répondit Eloïse en souriant.

\- Ça, je veux bien te croire.

\- J'ai un peu peur du repas de ce soir…

\- Faut pas, répondit Harry. On est là, puis… bien que ça me fasse mal de dire ça, Ron a été assez idiot ces derniers temps. Que ce soit de sa faute ou non, j'aurais pensé que notre amitié était plus forte que ça…

\- Elle l'est, je pense. Il doit juste combattre…

\- Il est peut-être trop tard, s'il ne s'en est pas encore rendu compte… non ?

\- J'en sais rien, Harry…

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

La soirée avait débuté depuis quelques dizaines de minutes et le repas attendait les derniers invités. Dumbledore était arrivé avec quelques minutes de retard, et donna quelques informations sur l'organisation de Barlheid.

Des cours se feraient après Noël, et il était assez probable que les jeunes doivent quitter cette maison afin de rejoindre d'autres élèves.

Nikolaus et Severus rejoignirent la table, en même temps que Fred, George, Harry et Eloïse. Hermione et Ron se regardaient en chien de faïence car Ron avait eu l'idée ingénieuse de lui demander si elle ne préférait pas être ici plutôt que sans cavalier à un bal où elle n'aurait pas eu d'amis pour la consoler.

De son côté, Nikolaus informa neutralement Albus Dumbledore qu'il était, pour des questions de sécurité, hors de question qu'Albus débarque à l'improviste et ce, chaque jour, à Barlheid.

Quelques décès étaient à faire connaître aussi, même si Snape marmonna que ce n'était pas le moment d'annoncer de tristes nouvelles.

Un futur mariage se préparait également, celui d'un couple que personne ne connaissait à part Albus, Severus et Nikolaus.

Eloïse observait les décorations. A part l'arbre qui faisait une sale tête, les guirlandes étouffaient la pièce. Il y en avait aussi sur la table, sur les pieds et dossiers des chaises. Mais qu'avait voulu faire Molly, à part les occuper afin qu'ils ne réfléchissent pas trop ?

Mr. Weasley servit du café aux personnes présentes, et les jumeaux Weasley posèrent quelques cadeaux sous le sapin improvisé pour la fête.

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il y a dedans, chuchota Hermione.

Snape se leva et eut un petit rictus en posant les deux cadeaux qu'il avait lui aussi amené. Eloïse regarda les deux paquets, étonnée. Elle avait déjà eu son cadeau, dans leurs appartements. Un livre de Soins et une belle écharpe verte. Alors qu'étaient ceux-là ? A qui étaient-ils destinés ?

Les autres firent de même et posèrent les paquets sur le sol. Le plateau de tasses de thé et de café passa devant chacun, et Ginny lança un accio sur les paquets afin d'avoir les siens, imitée bien rapidement par les autres.

Eloïse regarda Dumbledore sourire en déchirant un papier cadeau sur lequel des sucettes au citron dansaient.

\- Merci bien, messieurs Weasley, pour ce rasoir, fit le directeur de Poudlard en se retenant de rire.

\- Tiens, je me demande bien qui m'a offert ça, grogna Harry en déchiffrant un document qui semblait très officiel.

Hermione le lui prit assez violemment des mains afin de le lire, et Eloïse et Ron se penchèrent également sur le document avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Pouvons-nous savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle sur un document provenant de Sainte Mangouste, Harry ? demanda Arthur.

\- Ont-ils enfin découvert que vous avez hérité de l'imbécilité de votre père ? lança Snape avant de se prendre un coussin sur la tête de la part de sa fille.

\- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, chuchota Ron, ce qui déclencha un nouveau fou rire de la part des adultes.

Mis à part Arthur et Snape qui en avaient sacrément marre des piques du plus jeune garçon.

\- Tiens, papa, fit Eloïse.

Le lapsus n'était pas réellement passé inaperçu, mais c'était prévu. Severus souhaitait qu'ils prennent de court Dumbledore et annoncent eux-mêmes leur lien de parenté.

Severus haussa un sourcil et lut à voix haute…

 **-** « Hôpital Sainte Mangouste, Londres (…) Cher Monsieur Harry James Potter, nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncer que suite à des examens sanguins, votre souhait de connaître l'identité réelle de vos parents a été exaucé. Votre père génétique est le Professeur et Maître en Potions Severus Snape, (…). »

Un regard noir se dirigea vers les jumeaux Weasley. Snape eut un léger rictus, alors que Harry fusillait les autres du regard.

\- C'est une blague ? Lança-t-il, peut convaincu.

Les jumeaux et Hermione explosèrent alors de rire. Bien entendu…

Le Maître des Cachots reçu bien entendu une bouteille de shampoing contre cheveux gras. Il ne releva pas, après-tout, si cela pouvait les amuser un peu…

Enfin, pas trop non plus.

Les jumeaux ouvrirent leurs cadeaux en chœur, jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient ce que contenait le paquet venant de leur professeur préféré.

\- Un « Livre de Potions pour les Nuls », fit Fred.

\- Et du shampoing pour rendre plus intelligent, rajouta George.

\- Et un pot de cornichons !

\- Il y a un mot, attends…

« _J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez passer Noël avec vos congénères._ »

\- Oh, un crapaud avec… euh… un fouet dans du formol, professeur ?

 _…Avec un papier « ce à quoi vous ressembleriez si… »_

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**


	30. Chapitre 30 : Magie du Sang Familial

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

 **Karozthor the Necromagus** : Merci !

 **AnnaMerteuil** : Bien entendu que non, Harry n'est pas le fils de Snape. C'était une blague des jumeaux Weasley pour embêter Harry. Ils avaient prévu cela quand ils étaient à Poudlard.

 **Elwenn Snape** : Super que l'idée des cadeaux plaisent à ce point ! Oui pour le coup les jumeaux n'ont pas fait exprès…

Bien, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture !

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 **Dimanche 25 décembre 1994 et semaine suivant Noël.**

 **Chapitre 30 : Magie du Sang Familial**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _\- Et un pot de cornichons !_

 _\- Il y a un mot, attends…_

 _« J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez passer Noël avec vos congénères. »_

 _\- Oh, un crapaud avec… euh… un fouet dans du formol, professeur ?_

 _…Avec un papier « ce à quoi vous ressembleriez si… »_

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

La soirée de Noël ne s'était, en fin de compte, pas trop mal déroulée. Fred et George avaient maintenu leur promesse de faire des blagues et de rendre la soirée plus agréable. Les adultes repartaient sans arrêt sur les thèmes comme Poudlard ou la guerre qui se déclenchait et ne semblaient pas vouloir comprendre pourquoi les jeunes souhaitaient passer une soirée au calme et sans crainte alors que le monde – ou plutôt l'Angleterre seule dans son coin – craignait des attaques de Lord Voldemort.

Charlie était présent et avait soutenu les plus jeunes, en expliquant tranquillement à Molly Weasley qu'il fallait savoir passer des moments de détente, sans stress. Durant ce temps, Fred et George discutaient vivement des prochaines farces qu'ils pourraient créer.

Dumbledore était parti tôt dans la matinée qui suivit le réveillon, et Ronald observait Hermione discutant avec Eloïse. Il n'en pouvait plus. Que faisait cette intruse dans la maison de ses parents ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas plutôt restée chez son _père_ ? Snape avait annoncé leur parenté devant la petite assemblée, alors que Dumbledore allait expliquer une énième fois ses idées de groupes d'entraînement…

Eloïse était moche, instable, semblait frêle et facile à avoir.

\- Tu ressembles bien à ton père, avait-il dit sur un ton hautain.

\- Et toi à tes parents, avait vivement répondu Eloïse.

\- Espèce de garce, répondit Ron en se levant de son fauteuil si confortable. Tu devrais retourner là d'où tu viens ! cracha le jeune roux.

\- Ronald ! s'écria Arthur, outré.

Mais Molly se leva et protégea son fils.

\- Non ! Ne dispute pas Ronnie. Il a le droit d'avoir son avis. N'est-ce pas mon chéri ?

\- Retourne dans ta poubelle, vu l'odeur, ça doit être un de tes parfums !

\- Ronald ! Molly, pousse-toi, bon sang !

\- Non, hors de question ! Notre petit Ronnie a le droit de donner son avis, et je suis d'accord avec lui !

\- Qu'il parle ainsi à des amis ?

\- Ce ne sont pas des amis, papa, fit Ron. Ce sont des intrus dans notre maison !

\- Ce n'est pas notre maison, intervint Charlie qui était descendu à cause du bruit.

\- Si, c'est notre maison, et cette garce n'a rien à faire là.

\- Dans ce cas, Harry et Hermione devraient également partir.

\- Oui ! fit Ron soudainement joyeux. Oui ! Ils doivent partir, c'est notre maison ! Mais… euh. Non, Harry… et Hermione peuvent rest… non, non ! Ils doivent partir ! Peu m'importe, ils n'ont rien à faire ici. Harry est le pire ami que je n'ai jamais eu, et Hermione a du sang souillé !

\- Quoi ?! cria Hermione, devant Harry qui avait subitement pâli.

Le discours décousu de Ron continua quelques secondes de plus, alors qu'Eloïse s'était interposée devant Hermione.

\- Ronald, tu n'as pas le droit de parler ainsi à tes amis ! répondit Arthur.

\- Mon chéri, intervint Molly en caressant l'épaule de son mari. Laisse-le donc s'exprimer. Il est vrai qu'Eloïse et Hermione se sont un peu imposées et auraient dû rester dans leurs chambres. Harry devrait être mort depuis plus de 14 ans, mais…

\- Au nom de la Magie et en tant que chef de famille, je t'ordonne de te taire, femme ! cria Arthur.

Molly essaya de répliquer qu'elle n'avait aucun ordre à recevoir, même de son mari, mais fulmina de rage lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que sa bouche était et demeurait fermée.

Elle ne pouvait prononcer aucun son. Elle frappa alors son mari, et semblait vouloir hurler sa colère à tout va. Tonks, qui revenait de mission, était entrée dans la cuisine depuis quelques minutes déjà et était surprise par les évènements. Elle se fit discrète. Arthur leva le bras, et Molly se retrouva assise sur le sol.

Quelle humiliation.

Il lui caressa tout de même le sommet de la tête en signe d'apaisement.

\- Monsieur Weasley…

\- Tonks ! Bonjour. Je suis navré mais c'est un très mauvais moment.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Je croyais que tous les membres de l'Ordre avaient abandonné ces manières désuètes et de maltraitance ! Ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Elle voulait simplement demander ce qu'il s'était passé, pas juger la situation.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça… Enfin si, je trouve cela très rabaissant pour une femme d'être commandée ainsi.

Ça, c'était vrai, mais Arthur avait certainement ses raisons. Elle secoua la tête, les sourcils toujours froncés.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Charlie.

\- Très bie… Non ! Non non et non ! Il y a un sortil… argh ! ège.

Personne ne comprit sa dernière phrase. Ou presque.

\- Ronald, va dans ta chambre, ordonna Arthur.

Etrangement, Ronald avait obéi dans la seconde.

La magie du lien du Sang du père était encore présente dans l'air.

\- Albus ne va pas être heureux, fit Snape en arrivant. Tonks, nous en reparlerons plus tard. Les murs ont des yeux et des oreilles.

Non, Dumbledore ne sera pas heureux en entendant, quelques heures plus tard, sa chère et tendre Molly lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Par contre, il était clair qu'elle avait un trou de mémoire sur ce qu'il s'était produit après l'arrivée de Tonks, mais elle n'osa pas en parler sous les yeux inquisiteurs de Dumbledore.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Harry, Hermione et Eloïse auraient aimé revoir leurs amis du Groupe Secret. Florian et Daniel manquaient à Hermione qui avait étonnamment réussi à se faire d'autres amis. Pourtant, Eloïse lui avait bien dit que ce n'était pas « enfreindre les règles » que d'être amie avec d'autres personnes que le trio… mais un sentiment de culpabilité avait souvent atteint la jeune fille lors de ses soirées à la Bibliothèque, accompagnée de Daniel et Théodore ou encore Hella et Florian. Heureusement qu'aucun autre Gryffon ne passait autant de temps à la Bibliothèque, à part Neville peut-être, sinon certains lui auraient déjà fait quelques remarques. Certains cinquième et septième années la regardaient d'un air sévère lorsqu'ils passaient dans le coin, mais Ronald n'en avait heureusement pas encore entendu parler…

Poudlard leur manquait.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, l'école leur manquait.

Trois jours s'étaient passés depuis que Tonks avait mis les pieds au Quartier Général. L'ambiance n'était pas des meilleures et Tonks combattait sans cesse ce mauvais pressentiment à cause duquel elle se réveillait toutes les nuits. Une attaque avait eu lieu dans un village près de Londres durant la nuit passée, et elle n'avait pas pu faire partie des effectifs.

Dumbledore lui avait ordonnée de rester au QG, et elle n'avait pas osé dire non… Julia et Mathilde, les sœurs de Damian, étaient revenues le lundi après Noël et ne se sentaient pas non plus à l'aise dans cet endroit. D'autant plus que Mrs Weasley et Ronald tentaient de les occuper sans arrêt.

\- Bonjour Severus.

\- Nymphadora.

\- Tonks ! Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora !

\- Peu importe.

\- Ta fille est debout ?

\- Non.

\- Nous déjeunons tous dans dix minutes.

\- Je ne viendrai pas.

\- Dumbledore a demandé à ce que tu viennes, Eloïse mangera dans la cuisine comme les autres enfants.

\- Elle n'acceptera pas.

\- Elle n'aura pas le choix, surtout.

\- Que tu crois, fit Snape avec ironie.

Le petit-déjeuner fut une réunion d'entrée dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Snape regardait ses élèves d'un mauvais œil, et levait les yeux au plafond dès que Dumbledore redemandait du thé au citron à Molly Weasley. Eloïse ne vint pas, malgré les appels inutiles de Molly Weasley au travers de la porte – insonorisée – de la partie privée des Snape.

La matinée passa lentement pour toutes les personnes présentes, bien que les adolescents avaient eu pour ordre de revoir leurs derniers sortilèges. Snape avait dû partir vers dix heures du Quartier Général, prenant comme excuse le stock de potions à faire. Seuls quelques jeunes se doutaient de sa destination véritable.

\- Harry, tu penses qu'on va retourner à Poudlard ?

\- Ron ! s'étrangla presque Hermione. Tu as rien compris ou quoi ?

\- De ?

\- C'est la guerre Ron ! On ne peut pas bouger sans risquer nos vies !

\- Tu penses ? fit Harry innocemment.

\- Je rêve, fit une voix derrière eux.

\- Eloïse, tu es là aussi ? On ne t'a pas vu hier soir, fit Hermione, étonnée.

\- Tu es pâle.

\- Les gars n'ont pas compris ce qui se passe ou c'est une blague ? lança amèrement la brune. Il y a eu des morts cette nuit. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir encore vos familles.

\- Ton père adoré est toujours là, c'est dommage, répliqua Ron.

\- On ne sait pas où est Percy, et arrêtez de vous disputer !

\- Ah, bonjour monsieur Weasley.

\- Le sosie de ton _sauveur_ t'attend dans le jardin.

\- Ok, merci monsieur.

Eloïse commença à se diriger vers la porte, alors que Mrs Weasley arrivait à son tour.

\- Les enfants, il est midi, venez mettre la table. Bonjour Eloïse, où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

\- Rejoindre une personne qui m'attend dehors, madame Weasley.

\- Tu restes avec les jeunes.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non, et je ne mangerai pas, de toute façon.

Elle fila par la porte fenêtre avant que Molly ne puisse répliquer. Elle n'aimait pas manquer de respect mais elle n'appréciait pas non plus qu'on lui donne des ordres. Elle était sortie un peu trop rapidement et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'un homme qui lui barrait le passage.

\- Mes soeurs non plus n'apprécient pas la façon dont elle a pris possession des lieux et organise la journée de chacun.

Il passa ses yeux sur le visage de la personne qu'il considérait dorénavant comme sa protégée. Un liseré bleu très léger entourait ses pupilles. Plus instinctivement que volontairement, il caressa la joue d'Eloïse qui se mit brusquement dans ses bras.

\- Severus te manques, depuis ce matin ?

\- Oui. Depuis Noël il est comme en cours, distant. Et... J'ai peur qu'il meure s'il y a encore des attaques. Et que vous aussi...

\- Je ne mourrai pas tant que tu seras en vie.

\- Normalement on dit ça à son ou sa petite amie, fit remarquer Eloïse à voix basse.

\- Je n'en ai pas.

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- Je suis trop difficile. Il y a bien une personne qui me plaît, mais bien plus jeune.

\- L'âge ne compte pas vraiment. Enfin, tant qu'il n'y a pas plus de dix ou onze ans de différence, je pense que ça va.

Il resserra l'étreinte.

\- Tu parles comme mon frère.

\- C'est positif ou négatif ?

\- C'est un compliment.

\- Je vais finir par être jaloux, Elo, fit une voix grave.

\- Oh, papa.

\- Oui.

\- Je vous laisse.

\- Non, reste Damian. Venez manger tous les deux.

\- Je ne veux pas être avec les autres, fit Eloïse.

\- On va manger tous les trois chez nous. Julia et Mathilde viendront l'après-midi. Elles ne supportent plus trop Molly Weasley depuis lundi.

Severus retourna à l'intérieur, suivit des deux jeunes, main dans la main. Les personnes présentes regardèrent ces trois-là passer par la porte séparant les deux maisons. Severus verrouilla la porte pour un peu plus d'intimité.

\- Il va falloir lui dire que c'est du détournement de mineur, en Angleterre.

\- Nous ne sommes pas en Angleterre Minerva, laissez-les un peu tranquille, répondit Nikolaus. Dès qu'Albus reviendra, je partirai à Barlheid.

\- Je viens avec vous.

\- Merci Kingsley. Les jeunes viendront avec moi pour la fin de la journée et celle de demain.

\- Sont-ils au courant ?

\- Pas encore, mais ils devront prendre des vêtements chauds pour la traversée de la forêt.

\- Pourquoi les faire traverser alors que vous pouvez transplaner directement grâce à vos ancêtres ?

\- Molly, sécurité oblige. De plus, je transplane le moins possible avec des enfants. Donc ils passeront la nuit au château, et nous reviendrons demain soir.

\- Il serait plus prudent que Potter reste ici, intervint Flitwick qui était venu exprès pour la réunion du matin, mais qui se sentait obligé d'accepter l'invitation pour le repas de midi.

\- Oui, mais ce sera tout de même bien qu'il vienne et voit où sont, normalement, ses alliés.

\- Si vous-savez-qui l'attrape, la sécurité du château ne sera plus aussi sécurisante, Nikolaus, remarqua Tonks.

\- C'est vrai. Je demanderai l'avis d'Albus avant de partir, dans ce cas.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

\- Harry ne vient pas avec nous ?

\- Non Ron, répondit Molly. C'est trop dangereux pour lui.

\- Et pas pour nous, peut-être ? fit Ginny avec un air de défi.

\- C'est moins dangereux pour nous, intervint Fred. Tu-sais-qui cherche Harry, pas nous !

\- Harry, continua Molly, Albus revient bientôt avec un professeur de Barlheid qui te donnera les cours que les autres vont suivre cet après-midi et demain.

\- On te racontera ! firent Fred et George d'une même voix.

\- Soyez sages, vous deux !

\- Oui maman !

\- Bien sûr maman, on est toujours sage nous ! rajouta Fred.

Harry sourit légèrement à ces réponses, sachant que les professeurs n'allaient pas être très au calme avec eux. Mais au moins, ils donneraient un peu de joie et de bonne humeur.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Loin du Quartier Général et des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, les partisans du Mage Dangereux et Noir d'Angleterre s'étaient réunis.

Ils s'étaient réunis dans l'école qui, pour la plupart, les avait vu grandir et devenir de bons sorciers. Des sorciers qui défendaient les valeurs du Sang, et leur autorité sur les femmes, enfants, Moldus, Sang-de-Bourbe et tous ceux qui, en fin de compte, n'étaient que des êtres inférieurs.

Ils savaient que leur Maître réussirait son plan et leur offrirait de grandes choses. Il promettait aux générations futures une magie saine et pure, un lavage et un triage des populations.

Certaines personnes auraient pu faire le lien avec la guerre Moldue qui prit fin en 1945. Mais aucun des partisans ne s'était assez intéressé à eux. Pourquoi faire, après tout ?

Dès que tout le personnel encore en vie, les Aurors ainsi que les élèves pour qui le Mage n'avait aucun espoir, avaient quitté le château de Poudlard, les magemorts avaient pris possession des lieux.

La plupart des élèves de Serpentard avaient été conduits à Pré-au-Lard lors de l'attaque, afin de leur éviter de devoir y prendre part. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs mis le professeur McGonagall dans une colère froide. Dumbledore se permettait d'envoyer un groupe d'élève entier n'appartenant pas à ses propres convictions à l'extérieur sans prendre réellement leur sécurité en compte, mais laissait combattre les autres jeunes qui n'appartenaient pas à Serpentard contre les mangemorts ? A quoi pensait-il ? Il n'avait pas une école de combattants mais d'élèves ! De simples élèves qui n'avaient jamais demandé à être mêlés à ça.

Plus les jours et les mois défilaient depuis que Potter avait mis les pieds au château, plus Minerva doutait des actions de l'homme qu'elle soutenait depuis des décennies.

D'autant plus qu'elle apprit qu'une attaque, après que Voldemort ait délaissé le Ministère pour Poudlard, avait eu lieu à Pré-au-Lard. Cette ultime action avait forcé le Ministère qui tenait à peine debout à envoyer les seuls combattants qu'ils avaient pour combattre à Pré-au-Lard au lieu de défendre le reste des Murs du Ministère. La population était plus importante.

Mais malgré cela, ces élèves de Serpentard ainsi que certaines familles se retrouvaient maintenant très certainement à Poudlard, avec le mage noir.

Les Aurors avaient énormément de travail, et les rangs des partisans s'agrandissaient rapidement. De volontaires mais aussi d'involontaires.

Dumbledore avait atteint son bureau par la magie du Phénix, il tenait absolument à récupérer certains dossiers ainsi que certains objets. Sa pensine aussi, ainsi que ses pensées. L'histoire d'une vie…

Il rassembla quelques affaires importantes en renforçant les sécurités et verrouillant son bureau. Ce fut sans compter l'audace de son ancien élève qui avait remarqué sa présence presque instantanément. Une voix s'éleva alors, faisant trembler les murs du bureau. Fumseck attendait l'ordre de départ en sifflant une triste mélodie.

\- Vieux fou ! Le monde sera bientôt à moi. Grâce à toi en fait, puisque tu m'as amené ici. Crois-moi, je vais réussir à vous tuer, Potter, toi et tes protégés. Il serait bien que tu me renvoies Severus, d'ailleurs.

\- Fumseck, allons-y, chuchota le directeur.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Snape commença donc à donner deux heures de Potions à Harry et Eloïse. Il n'avait pas accepté que sa fille parte ainsi sans lui et avait heureusement été prévenu par Nikolaus via le Livre. Il était revenu de son déplacement quelques minutes avant le départ du petit groupe.

Damian faisait la liste des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pour Dumbledore et prépara une liste de sorts de défense à enseigner aux deux élèves. Il entendit quelques éclats de voix, Severus devait perdre son calme légendaire. Potter semblait avoir raté deux fois de suite une potion assez simple.

\- Severus, tout va bien ? demanda Damian en ouvrant la porte.

\- Si Potter faisait des efforts, ça irait mieux.

\- Eloïse a terminé ?

\- Oui. Et réussi trois potions sur quatre, c'est bon pour aujourd'hui.

\- Je peux la prendre avec moi pour le cours de défense ?

Il acquiesça et se remit à donner des instructions à son élève.

\- Concentrez-vous, bon sang ! Vous êtes aussi pitoyable que votre père. Votre mère était bien meilleure en Potions !

\- Vous connaissiez ma mère ? hésita le jeune adolescent qui se doutait d'une surveillance accrue via des objets magiques.

Les murs avaient des oreilles.

\- Oui. Maintenant, refaites la potion en évitant de faire exploser la maison, répondit le professeur avec ironie.

Harry se remit au travail.

Du côté d'Eloïse et Damian, les baguettes volaient l'une après l'autre dans la pièce. Il la complimenta avant d'entamer des sortilèges plus complexes.

 **.**

\- Bien, Potter. La couleur est déjà meilleure.

Snape soupira lorsque la potion de son élève fut réussie. Il était temps ! Il l'observa un instant avant de lui ordonner silencieusement de le suivre. Il le conduisit dans ses appartements et fit apparaître un chaudron, les ingrédients et un livre un peu moins épais que le précédent.

Il fit travailler Harry silencieusement, espérant que l'atmosphère détende légèrement son élève qui se crispait pour rien. Il était conscient que ces années à le gronder pour rien – oui, pour rien – n'avaient pas aidé.

Harry n'avait pas autant de confiance en soi qu'Hermione ou Draco, et Snape avait contribué à renforcer ce défaut.

\- Professeur ?

\- Oui ?

\- A quoi ressemblaient mes parents ?

\- Nous sommes en cours, Potter. Pas de conversation privée.

Le brun fixait son chaudron. Avait-il réellement espéré une réponse ?

\- Plus tard, Potter. Vous avez presque terminé la potion de Force, il serait stupide de vous déconcentrer et de faire exploser une fois de plus ce chaudron.

Harry acquiesça, observant le minuscule sourire que lui offrit Snape. Venait-il de le taquiner ? Même sa voix était plus sympathique que dans les sous-sols où il s'était entraîné depuis le départ de ses amis.

Dans un sens, il enviait ses amis qui avaient quitté la maison pour rejoindre les autres. Ils auraient certainement la possibilité de rejoindre leur Groupe Secret. Sauf que Ron était également avec eux… Mais Harry était tout de même content de passer un moment, même en faisant des potions, avec l'une des rares personnes qui avaient vu grandir sa mère…

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**


	31. Chapitre 31 : Histoire du Domaine Secret

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

 **Petit bonjour à tous !  
Désolée pour le retard, je suis clouée au lit avec un bon rhume (avec 30 degrés, merci la clim !).**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine et surtout un bon week-end !**

 **Adenoide : Merci pour tes commentaires !**

 **AnnaMerteuil : Très bonne question pour Ron. J'avoue que je bloque un peu. Il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il fait et ses brefs instants de « lucidité » sont toujours interrompu.**

 **Harry et Eloise resteront certainement soudés oui, quand à Snape, je crois qu'il les protègera. A suivre !**

 **Aller zou, enfin un nouveau chapitre. Un peu différent… j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même.**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 **Un petit « Bonus » pour poser les bases de Barlheid. C'est un endroit que j'ai créé il y a plusieurs années, et des amis m'aident à donner vie à cet endroit magique.**

 **Alors, voici ce chapitre, en tant que petite dédicace au travail long et fastidieux qui se cache derrière. Car nous avons fait un arbre chronologique qui remonte à loin, très loin, comprenant l'Histoire des Grandes Familles dont je parle de temps à autre.**

 **Ensuite, nous découvrirons l'endroit avec les Weasley, Hermione et bien d'autres. Bonne lecture !**

 **Fin décembre 1994.**

 **Chapitre 31 : L'Histoire du Domaine Secret**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

L'an 4.278 avant J.-C. à Barlheid

Magia protège la Vie de la Magie ad vitam aeternam

Il fut un temps, il y a très longtemps de cela, durant lequel les différents peuples vivaient ensemble. Les guerres civiles et les famines saisonnières décimaient les divers peuples par endroits, et à chaque hiver, il leur semblait que la Fin du Monde serait pour bientôt.

Les Elfes n'étaient pas encore sous les ordres des Humains, et certaines variétés d'Elfes ne le seront ô grand jamais. Quant aux Vampires, eux, ils vivaient dans des bâtisses construites dans les forêts les plus sombres.

Les Géants gardaient les Montagnes, creusaient leurs propres Grottes si la Nature ne leur en avait pas offertes. Les sirènes vivaient au nord du continent, dans l'eau fraîche et sous le soleil qui illumine de nos jours la Lituanie. Certaines préféraient l'eau chaude, et migraient vers l'Australie ou d'autres petites îles agréables à leurs sens divers et variés. D'autres étaient plus aigries et n'acceptaient aucun humain, attaquant des pirates partis à l'aventure sur les eaux dangereuses.

Tout n'était pas paisible, loin de là. Mais chaque peuple avait son territoire, se mélangeait et se dispersait selon les décennies et les siècles.

Un Mystère non résolu depuis plusieurs siècles résidait cependant sur le continent qui comprendra bien plus tard l'Europe Moldue.

Plusieurs hommes et femmes, Moldus et Sorciers confondus, faisaient le tour de ce même continent et essayèrent tant bien que mal de dessiner une carte, afin de répertorier quelles créatures et quels territoires étaient ou non occupés

Il s'avéra qu'à plusieurs reprises, ces êtres furent déroutés par la forme que leur carte prenait. Après plusieurs réunions et concertations entre les différentes équipes parties en mission, ils remarquèrent qu'un énorme point était resté noir. Sans notes, sans descriptions, rien. Un point noir, que personne n'avait décrypté, ni vu, ni remarqué sauf la Grande Géométrie Moldue qui montrait le côté invraisemblable de cette tâche vide de tout au milieu de la carte créée avec l'aide de tous les missionnaires.

Septimus Scipion, un Sorcier de l'actuelle Afrique du Nord, prit alors l'initiative de résoudre ce mystère. Plusieurs jours et plusieurs sortilèges plus tard, il tenta d'entrer sur ce Territoire qui semblât Interdit. La puissante Magie se faisait sentir, et il avait deviné ce que cet endroit pouvait contenir. Bien que tout compte fait, il fut entièrement trompé par son instinct, cet Endroit cachait réellement quelque chose de mystérieux dont il n'avait aucune connaissance.

Il se battit, entre autres, contre des peuples de chiens de prairies enragés et contre deux loups parlant, Romulus et Remus – qui n'apparaîtront que bien plus tard dans la mythologie romaine chez les Moldus –.

Une nuit de pleine Lune, le jeune homme s'installa dans un coin, non loin d'une lisière de forêt qu'il ne pouvait franchir. Il s'endormit en pensant à ses enfants restés chez eux.

Une brise fraîche le caressa tendrement, et un halo de lumière violette l'entoura alors que l'homme dormait profondément.

Il raconta plus tard qu'il avait pu y rencontrer deux êtres des Bois, ainsi qu'un Aigle doré qui éclairait les environs. Il eut alors une vision et une mission. Protéger le Domaine Secret.

C'était un Domaine qui reliait plusieurs peuples magiques, des sources de Magies extrêmes qui pouvaient être fatales pour les êtres humains. Les Sources de Magie n'étaient pas encore recensées à cette époque, ni connues. L'Entité craignait que l'Homme, étant avide de connaissance, ne détruise cet endroit pur. Des êtres vivants en tous genres protégeaient ce Domaine, ainsi qu'un couple âgé venu d'on ne sait où, accompagné d'un enfant en bas âge et d'autres un peu plus âgés. C'était un couple de Sages, de Mages qui semblaient être simples mais qui, en réalité, étaient très puissants. Ils étaient nés sur ce territoire, lorsque leurs mères avaient fait une erreur de transplanage qui déclencha l'accouchement trop tôt et ne purent et ne souhaitèrent guère partir, car elles ne furent jamais aussi heureuses que depuis leur arrivée sur ce Territoire empli de magie.

La Magie avait alors ordonné à Septimus de trouver un moyen de cacher définitivement ce lieu des yeux des Hommes non désirés sur ce Domaine Secret. Le moment était venu d'effacer définitivement tout souvenirs, et toute trace de ces Lieux de l'esprit des Autres.

L'Entité Magique fit comprendre à Septimus qu'une partie pourrait être dédiée à des personnes ayant les capacités magiques nécessaires afin de surmonter les vagues de magies qui se baladaient à cet endroit précis de la Terre. Des Sorciers, en somme, contrôlant et connaissant la Magie sans Baguette. _Magia liberum._

Septimus rentra chez lui quelques jours suivant cette rencontre inattendue, dans le but de revoir, bien évidemment, sa famille, mais aussi de rencontrer deux ou trois anciens amis du Nord du Continent.

Geminius, Loánnis, Aéthlios et Alcybia l'avaient rejoint près de la Mer Naturalia – nom donné et modifié par des paysans du Continent –. Septimus leur raconta sa rencontre incroyable, espérant de tout cœur que ses amis le croient.

Ceux-ci se concertèrent du regard, et n'ayant rien à perdre, décidèrent d'accompagner leur ami afin de découvrir ce Secret Étrange.

Leur histoire était déjà toute tracée. L'Entité Magique avait prévu leur arrivée et leurs esprits bien avant que Septimus ait décidé d'observer le Domaine Secret.

Loánnis était l'un des Créateurs de Sortilèges les plus connus de son Territoire. Il était né près d'une ancienne source qui donnait son dernier souffle de vie près du lieu de naissance. Sa mère, bien que descendante d'une famille de Sorciers, n'avait que très peu de pouvoirs et ne supporta guère la puissance que son fils développa peu avant qu'elle lui donnât naissance. Elle rendit la Vie à la Source en un dernier souffle, s'accordant au premier souffle de son Fils.

Loánnis avait donc un lien très fort avec l'Entité qui le protégeait des Mages en recherche de pouvoir. Elle souhaitait qu'il garde sa bonté, son amour pour les autres, car elle avait un Plan pour son livre de vie.

Aéthlios et Alcybia étaient de faux jumeaux, très liés, et très proches des Êtres des Bois. Ils appartenaient également à cette Histoire.

Geminius et Septimus étaient des hommes forts, prêts à se battre pour ce qu'ils pensaient juste et aimaient la Magie telle qu'elle était. Ils appartenaient à l'Histoire.

Peu après la découverte des lieux, Loánnis et Alcybia partirent en direction d'une prairie habitée par des milliers de fleurs toutes plus resplendissantes les unes que les autres. Un Centaure, Taymius, les surpris durant une séance de méditation. Rapidement rejoint par une Elfe des Bois, les deux êtres humains les suivirent au travers des bois, près d'un immense tas de pierres.

Un vieil homme à la barbe blanche les accueillit, se tenant debout à l'aide d'un bâton de berger. Ils rencontrèrent ainsi la femme du paysan ainsi que les cinq jeunes enfants. Quatre garçons et une fille. L'Histoire oublia leurs noms.

Plusieurs légendes racontent que c'est à ce moment-là que Barlheid prit vie. L'Entité Magique, ainsi que les quatre protecteurs, protégèrent le Domaine Secret par le biais de différentes branches de Magie qui n'étaient, jadis, pas interdites par un quelconque décret qu'avaient créé les Hommes qui n'y connaissaient finalement pas grand-chose.

La petite famille déjà présente depuis toujours accueillit des enfants sorciers en bas âge, ramenés par Loánnis qui les avaient trouvés dans des champs, abandonnés par des parents effrayés de ces pouvoirs surnaturels qu'avaient leurs dits enfants.

Aéthlios, Alcybia et Geminius transformèrent une partie de ces terres en un petit village entièrement sorcier. Les enfants présents sur le Domaine grandirent avec la Magie au sein d'eux, et autour d'eux. C'est pourquoi ils héritèrent de lieux de vie dès qu'ils furent autonomes, et c'est ainsi que fut né le premier village Magique de ce qui appartient maintenant au Territoire Germanique Moldu.

Le Domaine Secret, qui abrite aujourd'hui et depuis toujours ces 480.000 hectares (4.800 Km²), ainsi que le reste du Territoire soit le Village Initialis qui de nos jours est d'environ 30 Km², le Village de l'Étang Perdu d'une grandeur d'environ 27 Km² et le reste du domaine d'une grandeur de 9.143 Km², reste incartable et protégé par une puissante Magie. Au total, cela fait un Territoire de 14.000 Km².

Septimus et Loánnis avaient créés un sortilège puissant afin que personne, tous Êtres Magiques confondus, ne puisse atteindre le Domaine Secret.

Septimus donna sa vie, lors d'un rituel qui s'avéra trop puissant pour être supporté par un être humain, pour le Domaine, protégeant et scellant la protection de ce qui deviendra par la suite le Domaine de Barlheid. Le Village était protégé lui aussi, mais avec un degré moindre par rapport à la forêt et Barlheid.

La litanie des Êtres de l'Eau et des Bois, des Sirènes, et de tous les autres animaux du Territoire, fut amplifiée par la Source de Magie près de ce que deviendra le Château.

 _Que la magie transforme ces lieux purs en lieux protégés par ton Entité,_

 _Protège chaque être vivant du Mal,_

 _Défend tes Enfants de par tes pouvoirs sans fin._

 _Entoure-nous de ton dôme protecteur pour toujours,_

 _Afin que tes Enfants puissent Vivre la Magie du Monde._

L'Histoire raconte que les fils de Loánnis découvrirent sept nids de Phénix, tous d'un genre différent, et apprirent à les connaître. Ils donnèrent un nom à chaque race.

Dans l'immense Forêt Noire se trouvait en effet sept Phénix de différents bleus et jaunes avec des yeux perçants vert émeraudes, une dizaine de Phénix rouges et or avec des yeux argentés, cinq violets et rouges avec des yeux verts clairs, trois gris et verts clairs avec des yeux argentés, mais aussi deux Phénix rouges à plumes argentées avec des yeux se rapprochant du rose bonbon.

La Reproduction de ces Êtres leur étant inconnue, Alba, la petite fille de Loánnis, se mit à les étudier dans leur habitat naturel et écrivit un Grimoire à leur sujet.

Le Château de Barlheid prit vie au fur et à mesure des siècles. Les familles anciennes et Royales du pays y habitèrent, tous unis par un lien puissant avec ces lieux.

Les animaux de la Forêt Noire furent protégés et continuent encore de vivre sous la protection du Domaine, vivant à leur rythme et selon leurs cultures. Certains sont amenés à protéger le domaine de marcheurs inconnus ou malveillants qui avaient tout de même eu l'accord, au fil des siècles, des Chefs, mais qui ne souhaitaient ou ne souhaiteraient, au final et d'après les étoiles parsemant le ciel, agir pour mais plutôt contre la Nature de ces lieux. D'autres vivent simplement leur vie, dans la forêt profonde.

Une immense chute d'eau, de l'autre côté du domaine, fit vivre des centaines de légendes également. Les terres étaient protégées et mystiques. Mystérieuses. Certains racontaient qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés près d'une puissante chute d'eau, une eau qui brillait de mille feux comme des joyaux au soleil, et que dès qu'ils touchaient l'eau, ils se voyaient renvoyés d'où ils venaient. D'autres racontèrent des morts atroces sur les rochers noirs aiguisés par l'eau salée, et quelques-uns auraient aperçu plusieurs licornes avec, sur leurs dos, des Êtres à la peau bleue foncée et les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant.

Les années passèrent. Moldus et Sorciers oublièrent l'existence d'un territoire caché, et seule la grande famille qui avait pris vie au sein du Domaine Secret pouvait y accéder. Le Château prit plusieurs siècles à se construire, toujours un peu plus grand. Les enfants qu'avait sauvés Loánnis étaient, à l'époque, au nombre de dix-sept. Un grand nombre, dira-t-on. Un grand nombre d'orphelins qui furent enseignés par les Nouveaux Venus et le couple de Sages.

Les hommes et les femmes firent du Village Initialis leur demeure, et y construisirent des commerces en copiant sur les connaissances acquises du Monde Extérieur lors de leurs promenades. Le Village Initialis se trouvait à une cinquantaine de kilomètres au Nord de Barlheid, soit une petite dizaine d'heures à pied avec des charges importantes, si on oubliait le transplanage, car à l'époque, les personnes ne l'utilisaient pas encore aussi fréquemment qu'aujourd'hui de par sa dangerosité.

Aux alentours des années 200 après J-C, pour les Moldus, un nouveau Village prit vie. Celui de l'Étang Perdu. Celui-ci se construisit lentement, et l'Histoire et la Magie les firent vivre avec bonheur. Les paysans s'occupaient des champs et transmettaient leurs produits aux restaurants du Territoire, recevant en échange de la poussière d'étoile, de pierre de lune ou des cristaux en tous genre. La monnaie de ce peuple à part ne prit vie qu'aux alentours de l'an 350 après J-C, lorsque le Roi Kornelius Jubelhirsch prit place au pouvoir du territoire _Germania Magna_ (le pouvoir appartenait jadis à la famille Efeutiger, en l'an -100, soit le Ier millénaire avant J.-C.). Ce dernier avait demandé le recensement des Sorciers sur le Continent, afin de choisir les plus puissants et de les entraîner à manier la Magie.

L'Empire Germanique leur proposa l'une des éducations les plus renommées, selon les façons ancestrales du peuple Sorcier. Magia avait donné son accord pour créer un Sortilège qui, avec des Elfes des Ténèbres, donna la position de chaque futur Mage. Les Grandes Familles du Territoire prirent alors la charge d'aller rencontrer ces Êtres à part, et de les accompagner tout au long de leur apprentissage sur le Domaine Secret.

Après maintes épreuves - des légendes veulent que certains élèves désobéissants durent se démener dans l'épaisse forêt protégeant le Domaine avec leur magie bridée durant plusieurs mois - les anciens décidèrent du futur de leurs protégés. Certains furent employés afin d'enseigner les plus jeunes - et soit dit en passant, renouveler le sang du Peuple - d'autres furent envoyés sur d'autres terres, et certains se virent approprier certains territoires, dans la vue de protéger les sorciers des chasses Moldues.

La Chasse aux Sorciers - ou Sorcières, car les Moldus de l'époque pensaient que ceci n'atteignait que les femmes aigries - avait lieu à intervalles réguliers partout dans le monde. Certains réussirent à s'échapper, alors que les plus faibles se retrouvaient sur des places de villages et durent mourir sous l'assaut des flammes.

Barlheid était né d'imprévus, bien que prévus par la Magie en personne. Barlheid prit vie au sein d'un Domaine Sacré. Et la Vie y était et y sera protégée.

Voilà ce qui fut le début de la Vie des Humains sur ces Terres protégées. Voici une Histoire qui se vit commencer et qui n'est pas prête de s'achever.

Ad Vitam Aeternam

 _\- De l'an 4.278 avant J.-C. à l'an 350 après J.-C._

 ** _Sebastian Deith & Helianay Snape_**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Hermione et les enfants Weasley étaient enfin arrivés à destination et entrèrent, curieux, dans l'immense château.

Ils observèrent les grandes portes et les murs joliment décorés. Fred et George entouraient leur petit frère, car ils avaient remarqué que Wenzel le regardait étrangement.

\- Vous visiterez plus tard, fit Nikolaus. Je vais vous amener dans vos chambres puis dans la salle polyvalente. Il n'y a aucun élève de la maison de Serpentard qui parcours les couloirs ici. Par contre, des élèves allemands rentreront de leurs écoles de Russie et d'Autriche pour s'entraîner avec vous. La règle du jour pour ce château est "Rester uni pour mieux combattre et pour que le Bien l'emporte." Il n'y a pas de Maison ni de système de points. Pas pour le moment en tous cas. Cet endroit est plutôt considéré comme un camp d'entraînement.

\- Normalement, c'est une école ?

\- Non. Mais c'est en cours de projet, miss Weasley. Ce serait la première véritable école de Magie en Allemagne.

Ils montèrent quelques étages et se retrouvèrent dans une grande tour quasiment vide. Nikolaus leur désigna leurs chambres. Ronald avait une chambre pour lui tout seul, Fred et George étaient un étage en-dessous, dans une chambre près de celle d'Hermione.

Ils redescendirent quelques minutes plus tard, et Nikolaus les laissa aux bons soins de Luna.

\- Hé Luna !

\- Hermione ? Ronald ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ici.

\- Nous venons d'arriver. C'est bien ici ?

\- Oui, on a de bons professeurs et le parc est magnifique.

\- On a le droit de sortir ?

\- Oui, George. Mais seulement dans le Domaine, des professeurs surveillent jour et nuit.

\- Vous participez au dernier cours de la journée ?

\- Oui, répondit Ron.

\- Harry n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Non. Tu as des nouvelles de ton père ? demanda Hermione.

Elle se doutait que Luna n'appréciait pas être autant éloignée de son père.

\- Pas depuis qu'il a disparu, fit Luna de son air si naturellement détaché.

\- Disparu ?

\- Oui. Dumbledore et les Aurors le recherchent. Ils pensent que vous-savez-qui l'a enlevé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

\- Il connait beaucoup de légendes, non ?

\- Oui, Hermione.

Un regard de stress mêlé de crainte fut échangé entre les jumeaux Weasley et Hermione.

\- Mais je suis bien, ici.

\- Oui, c'est beau, fit Ginny.

\- Le cours commence à quelle heure ?

\- Dans quinze minutes dans la seconde tour à l'est du château. Ce sera notre premier cours de sortilèges. On a surtout des cours de Potions et de défense ici.

Le groupe se dirigea donc dans la direction indiquée et furent rapidement rejoints par d'autres élèves.

\- Bonjour les enfants, fit une voix d'homme. Suivez-moi, le cours se déroulera au premier étage.

.

.

\- Bien. Je me présente, je suis le professeur Micael Zwilicht et serai l'un de vos enseignants jusqu'à nouvel ordre. J'attends de vous une concentration sans failles. Tous les élèves ici présents ce soir ont entre 14 et 16 ans. Les sortilèges que nous étudierons seront de plus en plus complexes et je vous demanderai de me prévenir si vous n'arrivez pas à suivre. Un autre professeur nous rejoindra avec les élèves de Russie et d'Autriche.

Durant mon cours, vous travaillerez donc des sorts un peu plus artistiques, beaux, que vous n'aurez pas en cours de Défense mais qui vous serviront beaucoup. La semaine prochaine, les élèves ayant plus de 14 ans auront des cours de sorts de contre-attaque. Il ne suffit pas de se défendre pour survivre. Malheureusement, il faudra également vous battre et apprendre à affaiblir ainsi que surprendre votre adversaire.

Le cours fut principalement théorique et Hermione prit énormément de notes. Ronald ne semblait pas très intéressé, et avait marmonné que Dumbledore primait surtout sur la défense et que l'attaque n'était pas la meilleure des solutions s'ils souhaitaient rester en vie. Les jumeaux, eux, par contre, écrivaient régulièrement sur leur parchemin. Quant à savoir si ce qu'ils écrivaient avait un rapport avec le cours, ça, Hermione ne préféra pas le savoir.

Après ce cours très instructif – pour ceux qui avaient écoutés –, ils descendirent dans la salle polyvalente aménagée pour le repas du soir. Tous les élèves restèrent debout devant les bancs. Seul Ron s'était déjà installé. Fred lui donna un coup dans l'épaule pour le faire réagir.

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Lève-toi ! chuchota Hermione.

\- Bonsoir, fit une voix.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le fond de la salle. Une grande table en pierre grise trônait à la suite de sept grandes marches. Un homme s'y tenait, la baguette pointée sur sa gorge, attendant le silence total.

\- Nous sommes tous enfin réunis pour ce repas. Je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants, dont nos chers élèves allemands qui viennent d'Autriche et de Russie. Les deux derniers étages du château vont être réaménagés en dortoirs provisoires le temps de rénover le reste des tours. Avant le repas, sept professeurs vont vous distribuer vos robes et ensembles de travail. Vous serez priés de revêtir la robe noire à chaque sortie à l'extérieur, quelle qu'elle soit.

Dans le cas contraire, vous obtiendrez une sanction. Actuellement, vous êtes sept cents élèves dans ce domaine. De France, d'Angleterre, et nos élèves allemands. Certains élèves vont certainement retrouver leurs familles d'ici peu, mais afin d'améliorer les relations sociales de chacun, vous aurez quatre heures chacun de cours de langues par semaine. Deux heures par langue étrangère. Ce n'est pas beaucoup mais nous n'avons peut-être pas énormément de temps. Vous devrez principalement vous entraîner à combattre etàvous défendre.

Il y a certes des sortilèges de traduction, mais je peux vous dire d'expérience que vous n'aurez pas toujours le temps de lancer ce sortilège lorsque vous combattrez.

Chers collègues, vous pouvez débuter la distribution. Le professeur Tania Schalmius sera la responsable des élèves de 11 à 12 ans. Le professeur Peter Einläd le sera pour les élèves de 13 à 14 ans, le professeur Micael Zwilicht pour les élèves de 15 à 17 ans. Il y a également des personnes qui ont 10 ans, et entre 18 et 19 ans. Elles devront se référer au professeur Hector Kreislig. Je suis Wolfgang Niederilt et je suis le sous-directeur de cette future école. Vous pouvez vous asseoir et commencer le repas.

Selon leur âge, les élèves avaient des vêtements de couleur différente et leur nom apparaissait sur une étiquette à l'intérieur dès que l'élève le prenait.

\- C'est beaucoup plus grand et moderne que Poudlard, fit un Gryffondor.

\- Oui. Les salles ont l'air superbes aussi, fit Ginny.

\- Celle-ci est déjà superbe, continua Hermione. J'ai hâte de voir le reste du château.

\- Dommage que l'on ne reste que jusqu'à demain, intervint George.

\- Oui, je suis sûr qu'il y a beaucoup de passages à découvrir ! fit Fred.

\- Vous pensez toujours à ça vous !

\- Bah oui petite soeur.

\- Ça peut être utile, intervint une voix derrière eux.

\- Bonsoir, professeur Wenzel.

\- Bonsoir, miss Granger. Les garçons, je peux demander à votre mère, si vous le souhaitez, à ce que vous restiez ici un peu plus longtemps. Nous avons besoin d'aide pour effectuer des plans de chaque coin de ce château afin, entre autres, de renforcer la sécurité, et j'ai entendu dire par le professeur Dumbledore que vous aimiez découvrir des pièces secrètes et des passages secrets.

\- Avec plaisir, monsieur, firent les jumeaux.

\- Très bien. Vous serez accompagnés d'un professeur, et vous devrez tout de même suivre la plupart des cours, mais on s'arrangera. On se verra plus tard dans la soirée. Bon appétit.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

La soirée passa tranquillement. Hermione lisait dans son lit, ayant abandonné Ron à ses pensées. Il semblait un peu perdu, dans le petit salon de la tour. Étrangement, il s'était mis à lire un livre et n'avait pas remarqué le départ d'Hermione.

Fred et George, eux, avaient disparus de la circulation peu après le repas. Hermione eut un léger sourire en se remémorant leur grand sourire, lorsque Wenzel leur avait proposé de rester. Elle était certaine qu'ils seraient plus heureux de rester ici qu'au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais elle rentrerait, même si son cœur aurait mille fois préféré rester ici, avec Luna et les autres.

Elle avait aperçu Daniel, au loin. Dans le Livre, Luna lui avait écrit que certains se trouvaient dans une tour à part, dont Florian et Hella. Ils ne voulaient pas se mêler aux autres ni se faire remarquer. Et Dumbledore n'avait pas demandé de recensement d'élèves, bien que Nikolaus en ait fait un depuis l'arrivée de tout ce monde au sein de son château.

Hermione souhaitait rentrer au Quartier Général pour Harry. Et aussi pour Eloïse… Elle s'était rapprochée de la nouvelle depuis le début d'année et elle avait grandement apprécié sa compagnie. Enfin, surtout que sans elle, elle n'aurait jamais approché Théodore Nott et encore moins Daniel ou Hella…

Ces trois-là lui avaient prouvée qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être intéressée par chaque chose que comportait le monde. Ils pouvaient discuter et débattre sur un thème pendant des heures, et apprendre les uns des autres. Grâce à Eloïse, Hermione se sentait à l'aise avec des personnes qui avaient la même envie qu'elle : apprendre.

Harry et Ron avaient toujours été ses meilleurs amis, et il en resterait ainsi, mais les soirées avec ces nouveaux amis lui avaient fait un bien fou.

Elle repensa à Théodore et Blaise qui restaient en France pour quelques temps, mais Lukas les avait invités à rejoindre une des Tours de Barlheid. Dumbledore ne traversait que quelques couloirs de l'immense château et ne trouverait jamais cette tour.

Les deux jeunes garçons avaient fini par accepter, heureux de bientôt revoir leur petit groupe.

Hella avait des nouvelles de ses parents tous les jours, via un téléphone portable que sa mère lui avait envoyé par hibou. Avec la chance qu'ils avaient, Nikolaus avait tout fait pour que le réseau Moldu soit accessible aux jeunes. Si bien que grâce à Damian, Lukas et d'autres professeurs, les jeunes découvraient également les joies d'Internet.

Eloya et Dorian s'occupaient des ados qui vivaient dans la Tour Meliona. Florian, Hella et Daniel y avaient quasi-immédiatement élu domicile. Daniel avait rassuré ses parents sur son état de santé et Eloya leur avait promis, lors d'un déplacement, de bien s'occuper de leur fils.

Florian, étant orphelin, n'avait contacté personne. Dorian s'était occupé de la paperasse pour l'orphelinat et était officiellement en charge de l'adolescent. Sarah avait rejoint ses parents et ils avaient quitté le pays, mais elle restait en contact avec eux, et avait promis de venir à Barlheid.

Anja et Pansy avaient officiellement disparu, et étaient officieusement dans la Tour Meliona. Max était également là, et n'avait aucune nouvelle de ses parents. L'une des équipes de Barlheid s'occupait de retrouver les parents et enfants disparus et tenait le jeune adolescent au courant des avancées.

« Si tu veux, Hermione, tu peux nous rejoindre dans la Tour ! » écrivit Daniel.

Hermione sursauta en sentant la brève chaleur de son Livre.

« Avec plaisir ! Mais il est déjà tard… »

« Ce n'est pas un souci » répondit Dorian. « Tu as deux minutes pour prendre quelques affaires, et accroche-toi au Livre, tu vas être transférée via la magie des Elfes. »

La jeune fille sauta de son lit, le sourire aux lèvres, et se prépara en vitesse avant de disparaître dans une légère poussière bleue claire.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Nikolaus Wenzel était dans un des parcs du Domaine. Damian Deith l'avait rejoint en fin de soirée, avec Eloïse au bras. Ils avaient pris un portoloin qu'il avait donné à Severus le matin même.

Le temps était frais, mais plus doux qu'en Angleterre. Eloïse restait accrochée à Damian qui lui avait donné une cape un peu plus chaude.

Nikolaus sourit en voyant ces deux personnes si proches.

Il leur parla un peu du Domaine, du Château. Les yeux d'Eloïse brillaient alors que Damian lui décrivait certaines salles qu'il avait pu découvrir avec Sebastian.

Sebastian. Il leur manquait, à tous.

Nikolaus observa les quelques lucioles voleter au-dessus du petit ruisseau. Il était fier d'avoir accepté cet héritage. Il avait pu réunir les cinq plus grandes familles royales d'Europe et il pouvait ainsi retrouver ses sources. Ils étaient tous liés par la Magie du Domaine, et revenir tous ensemble en ces lieux ravivaient leur envie de sauver le monde de sorciers dangereux.

Ainsi, ils pourraient sauver des vies, protéger des familles et les accueillir. Et créer, plus tard, une école incartable en ces lieux. Dont personne ne saurait rien, car les langues étaient liées par la Magie et le Secret ne sortait jamais du Domaine.

Jamais.

La Magie protégeait ces Lieux. Ces Lieux remplis de la Magie elle-même, qui soignait les âmes et les corps.

Cette même magie qui, quelque part dans le Château, permettait à un jeune homme un repos bien mérité.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**


	32. Chapitre 32 : L'Autriche

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

 **Bonjour tout le monde !  
Je m'excuse pour le retard, j'ai beaucoup beaucoup de travail et je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps pour écrire.**

 **Voici le chapitre 32 !**

 **Un grand merci pour vos commentaires.**

 **Et effectivement, Harry n'est pas allé à Barlheid « pour sa sécurité » dixit Dumbledore. À suivre…**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 **Le samedi 31 décembre 1994.**

 **Chapitre 32 : L'Autriche**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _La Magie protégeait ces Lieux. Ces Lieux remplis de la Magie elle-même, qui soignait les âmes et les corps._

 _Cette même magie qui, quelque part dans le Château, permettait à un jeune homme un repos bien mérité._

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Le ciel était gris.

Quatre personnes traversaient une plaine qui semblait déserteet sans fin.

Le chemin était long, protégé par différents aspects magiques. Ils devaient atteindre un long mur de pierres grises.

Une fois dépassées les quelques barrières magiques, Amélia murmura un léger "Lumos".

\- La nuit est tombée en moins de dix minutes, fit Johann.

Johann Zimlich avait 27 ans. Les cheveux blonds foncés et bouclés, il avait les yeux bleus. Ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas le trouvaient hautain, et trop sérieux pour son âge.

\- Oui. Le temps est assez changeant ces derniers jours. Aurélia pense que ce sont les Détraqueurs qui rodent là-haut, répondit Julius.

Julius Saule, à ne pas confondre avec Julius Jubelhirsch, était un ami d'enfance de Johann malgré les années qui les séparaient. Il avait eu 31 ans le 8 août précédent et avait le rôle de grand frère pour son ami. Julius était musclé, roux et avait les yeux gris.

Aurélia était la grande sœur de Johann, 34 ans, les cheveux châtains coupés courts etles yeux marrons.

\- Ta soeur a certainement raison. Martin, tu as de l'eau ? Je meurs de soif.

\- Oui Julius, mais ne bois pas tout.

Martin Zeman était frêle, un peu plus petit que la moyenne. Il adorait l'Histoire, tout comme son cousin Lukas-Adrien Clemens qui, lui, se trouvait à Barlheid, bien au chaud en train de préparer ses cours d'Histoire de la Magie pour les nouveaux arrivants.

Leur groupe comportait également une jeune femme française, Amélia Cordéli. Elle restait le plus souvent silencieuse, analysant tout ce qu'elle voyait, et avait une sacrée mémoire photographique.

\- On doit trouver le bon chemin, l'entrée a été déplacée. Je pense que c'est par là, venez.

Ils se remirent en route, d'un pas plus rapide. Une personne vêtue d'une cape violette les regardait arriver. Après un échange rapide et discret d'identités et de mots de passes, entourés d'une bulle de protection, le groupe disparu dans l'obscurité à l'aide d'un lampadaire.

Un grand hall vide apparu devant eux. Des pierres rouges à l'infini, du lierre doré et argenté courant sur les murs. Le sol gris reflétait la lumière comme un miroir.

\- Le Docteur et Professeur en magie, Arminius Euleflieder, se trouve au niveau quatre. Un ascenseur vous attend.

Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers les ascenseurs. L'endroit semblait totalement coupé du monde extérieur, et trop calme. Peut-être avaient-ils pris l'habitude de trop se méfier... Ou les sécurités imposées étaient telles que personne ne sortait plus des bureaux. Ou l'heure tardive, aussi.

\- Bonjour, monsieur le Ministre.

\- Bonjour Amélia, Martin.

\- Bonjour. Martin et Julius nous accompagneront pour la mission. Nikolaus Wenzel et nous avons confiance en eux.

\- Bien. Votre mission sera donc, cette semaine, de surveiller discrètement le nouveau dirigeant du Pays, donc d'Autriche. Des Aurors ont déjà atteint quelques postes près de lui, et pensent qu'il est sous l'Impérium. Si c'est le cas, à vous de découvrir qui le contrôle. Un autre groupe, qu'Albus Dumbledore m'a promis d'envoyer malgré ses protestations en faveur de l'Angleterre, aura pour mission de trouver les responsables de la chute du Pont Médiéval du centre de la Capitale. J'aimerais que vous meniez votre mission à terme et que vous alliez aider les Aurors chargés de cette mission si vous avez terminé à la fin des sept jours, ce que j'espère grandement.

\- Une partie de la Muraille du côté invisible aux moldus s'est aussi effondrée, à ce que j'ai entendu.

\- Oui Amélia. Les évènements qui se produisent en ce moment sont certainement provoqués par une puissante magie. La population Moldue est réellement en danger. Il n'y a pas assez d'Aurors dans le monde pour protéger toute la terre. Dix autres équipes sont en route, il est certain qu'une personne puissante cherche à avoir un contrôle plus à son avantage, et qu'il n'y ait pas qu'une seule arme comme semble le penser le responsable de Poudlard. Ni un seul Mage soi-disant noir qui souhaiterait détruire le monde.

Soyez prudents. N'envoyez pas de rapport, ce serait risquer vos vies et notre propre protection. Nous ferons une réunion lors de notre prochaine rencontre, Dieu seul sait quand elle aura lieu. Bientôt, j'espère. Mais je crains que nous risquions réellement nos vies. Maintenant je dois me rendre au Domaine. Bon courage, jeunes gens.

\- Merci, monsieur.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Nikolaus Wenzel avait réuni des membres de chaque Ancienne Famille Royale pour une petite réunion.

Ces familles anciennes se nomment Efeutiger, Euleflieder, Jubelhirsch, Trübigel et Winterfeuer.

Emily Winterfeuer, née le 6 décembre 1977, avait maintenant 17 ans et était la seule descendante directe connue et encore en vie de sa lignée. Elle avait supplié Nikolaus de participer au moins aux réunions,accompagnée de Cora (15 ans) sa meilleure amie et cousine éloignée.

Carolyne Euleflieder-Efeutiger (36 ans) et son frère Arminius Euleflieder (40 ans) représentaient la famille Euleflieder.

Ephraem Efeutiger (36 ans), mari de Carolyne, ainsi que son cousin Franz Efeutiger (20 ans), représentaient leur famille.

Sarah (27 ans) et son mari Julius Jubelhirsch (34 ans) représentaient la leur.

Edwin Trübigel (45 ans) représentait sa propre famille.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue, de nouveau, à Barlheid. Comme vous le savez, certains d'entres-nous sont déjà en route vers quelques pays comme l'Australie, la France, l'Afrique, l'Autriche ou encore l'Espagne et les Etats-Unis, afin de soutenir les agents de protection de chaque pays contre les Mages Dangereux.

Malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas bien nombreux. Mais au moins, nous aidons ceux qui sont dans le besoin ainsi que les gouvernements pauvres en ressources. Albus Dumbledore, un ami d'enfance, est assez centré sur son propre pays, ce que je peux comprendre, mais notre but n'est pas de sauver l'Angleterre. Il est par ailleurs malheureux de voir qu'ils ont laissé leur Ministère pourrir de l'intérieur.

\- C'est inconcevable, surtout, intervint Edwin.

\- Effectivement, répondit Sarah. Comment peut-on laisser un pays s'effondrer ainsi sur lui-même sans que les autorités ne puissent rien faire ? Leur système laisse vraiment à désirer.

\- Il n'y a pas de système ni de gouvernement parfait, Sarah, fit Ephraem. C'est bien dommage, et nous avons décidé d'accueillir les élèves qui étaient à Poudlard le soir de l'attaque, mais que vont-ils devenir ?

\- Albus Dumbledore a imposé quelques matières, fit Carolyne, mais nous ne faisons pas exactement ce qu'il souhaitait. Parce que sincèrement, je vois très clair dans son jeu. J'ai réellement l'impression qu'il veut faire de ses élèves des combattants pour le plus grand bien, sans se soucier que ces mêmes élèves aient peut-être envie de se retirer, voir leurs familles, prendre quelques jours de repos. Nikolaus a bien fait comprendre à Albus que ses élèves parcouraient actuellement Barlheid et non Poudlard, et que par cet état de fait, ces dits élèves devront suivre les indications et l'enseignement qui sera donné ici, qu'il soit différent de celui à Poudlard ou non.

\- Très bien, approuva doucement Emily. Qu'en est-il du Groupe Secret ?

\- L'Ordre de la Renaissance ? demanda Edwin en souriant.

\- Ou encore l'Ombre de la Lumière, comme avait annoncé Severus, fit Nikolaus. Eh bien, les enfants restent discrets et se servent beaucoup de leurs moyens de communication. Il est toujours inconcevable d'entraîner le plus jeune de la famille Weasley avec eux.

\- Il est toujours sous l'emprise du Sort ? demanda Julius.

\- Oui et non. Il le combat, et Albus ne peut rien contre lui lorsqu'il est ici. Malheureusement, le jeune homme retournera aujourd'hui dans sa famille. Il dort, actuellement. La Magie du Domaine lui a donné une longue nuit de repos j'imagine, fit doucement Nikolaus en observant le paysage enneigé.

\- Qui vient chercher les enfants ? fit Emily.

\- Severus va venir en début d'après-midi avec sa fille, Albus tenait à venir lui-même pour prendre en charge les Weasley et Hermione Granger. Par ailleurs, les jumeaux resteront ici un peu plus longtemps, et je pense que cela leur fera du bien. Ils profiteront des enseignements du Château.

La réunion dura encore une petite heure. Les personnes présentes devaient faire passer des messages à leurs propres familles concernant quelques soucis dans le monde entier. Certains devraient partir, et d'autres s'occuperont du Plan de Dumbledore.

Ils n'étaient pas contre ce grand homme, mais aidaient comme ils le pouvaient, et selon leurs opinions. Non, l'Angleterre n'était pas le seul pays à aider. Oui, l'Angleterre était le seul pays ayant laissé moisir leur Ministère sans bouger leur plus petit doigt de pied.

Dumbledore avait fait une demande bien précise, qui ne réjouissait pas tout le monde, mais qui pouvait s'avérer intéressante. C'est pourquoi Nikolaus n'abandonna pas son ami.

Et il fallait être honnête. Nikolaus et les cinq anciennes Familles souhaitaient garder un certain contrôle sur la situation, afin de protéger les élèves des différents pays. Heureusement, Dumbledore n'avait plus eu son mot à dire lorsque les élèves de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons souhaitèrent rentrer chez eux.

Pas qu'il n'ait pas essayé, mais les Directeurs avaient fait la sourde oreille.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Alors que les Anciennes Familles Royales se penchaient sur les problèmes de l'Angleterre et que certains prenaient contact avec une tante éloignée qui, par pur hasard, se trouvait être la Reine d'Angleterre, Dumbledore, lui, menait tant bien que mal une conversation avec ses adorables membres de son adorable Ordre du Phénix.

\- Les elfes de Poudlard sont dorénavant en Italie à Romaniaklas, annonça Albus afin de couper court à une dispute qui menaçait d'éclater entre Arthur et Molly Weasley.

\- Pourquoi en Italie ? demanda Remus Lupin.

\- Leur école en avait besoin. Si nous récupérons Poudlard une partie reviendra. Il y a d'ailleurs eu trois naissances d'elfes depuis leur arrivée là-bas. L'infirmière s'en occupe avec joie.

\- Bien. Nous devons décider les rôles de chaque membre de l'Ordre.

\- En effet, Minerva.

MinervaMcGonagall n'avait pas disparu. Dumbledore l'avait retrouvée au fin fond de l'écosse alors qu'elle étendait le linge.

Il avait alors, d'un ton adorablement mielleux, demandé à son adjointe de se joindre à eux pour la réunion.

Il avait été très irrité par la réponse de celle-ci, lui indiquant qu'elle méritait bien quelques jours de repos. En effet, ce fut elle et elle seule qui s'acharnait sur le travail administratif de l'école, alors qu'Albus disparaissait bien trop régulièrement sans donner de nouvelles et sans prévenir.

\- Je dois continuer mes missions avec Tonks pour ce qui reste du Ministère.

\- Oui Kingsley. Tâchez de rester en vie et donnez nous régulièrement des nouvelles et des informations sur ce qui se passe à l'extérieur.

\- Comme d'habitude, pas de problème Albus.

\- Mathilde et Julia vont à Barlheid rejoindre l'équipe pédagogique, annonça Snape.

\- Très bien. Je m'occupe des cours de Métamorphose pour les enfants qui seront ici, rajouta Dumbledore.

\- Vous restez ?

\- Pas vraiment, Molly. Je serai ici trois jours par semaine maximum, je pense. Ceux qui partent en mission pour cette semaine seront donc Martin, Julius, Johann et Amélia. Mattheus et Nikolaï surveillent le périmètre avec les Aurors du pays. Alan et Théo les relayeront la nuit. Damian, Severus, Jutte, Semia et Nathan resteront sur ce domaine et enseigneront aux enfants ce dont nous avons convenu. Les autres sont à Barlheid. Tous les adultes là-bas sont également des membres de l'Ordre et dignes de confiance. Nous avons, à l'aide de Severus et Nikolaus, vérifié leur honnêteté.

Severus Snape évita de justesse un geste d'énervement. Vérifier leur honnêteté ? Déjà, pour rentrer sur la partie du Domaine qui englobait Barlheid, il fallait une certaine protection et supporter pas mal d'étapes magiques. La Magie y était bien plus puissante qu'à Poudlard, et une personne qui aurait de mauvaises intentions directes sur les habitants du château n'aurait aucunement survécu à un passage dans la Forêt. Au mieux, la personne se faisait expulser violemment dans les airs.

\- Charlie et Bill viendront demain, annonça Arthur Weasley.

\- Très bien. Nous pourrons donc les inclure dans les missions de la semaine prochaine, conclut Dumbledore.

\- Sans le leur demander au préalable? murmura Snape sous le regard moqueur de Sirius Black.

\- Mais chaque chose et chaque semaine à la fois, continua Dumbledore qui n'avait pas entendu la remarque de son enseignant, puisque nous ne savons pas de quoi sera fait le futur. Molly et Damian, je vous demande de vous occuper principalement de ma filleule. Severus va avoir du travail avec Harry et Ronald je pense.

\- Aucun problème, répondit le jeune homme qui planifiait déjà un plan afin de fuir la mère des Weasley.

Le groupe d'adultes se leva alors, et se dispersa selon les occupations prévues pour chacun.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Le paysage semblait triste.

La Maison du Quartier Général était désormais entourée d'une forêt bien épaisse et peu attirante, et Eloïse était bien heureuse que son père soit présent à ses côtés lors de cette traversée.

Ils ne sortaient pas souvent, voir jamais, depuis qu'ils avaient mis les pieds dans cet endroit.

\- On retourne à Barlheid ?

\- Oui. Nous allons chercher les Weasley et Granger, répondit doucement Snape.

\- Le tableau dans le petit salon à l'étage, il sert à quoi ?

\- Du côté de l'Ordre ?

\- Oui.

\- A avoir des contacts plus simples avec le château, les professeurs Dumbledore et Wenzel ont prévu cette solution en cas de division des camps.

\- Division ?

\- Si, parexemple, des membres des familles de l'Ordre ont besoin d'être en contact, expliqua Severus.

\- Comme pour les Weasley par exemple.

\- Correct. Ils sont tellement collés les uns aux autres. Je ne peux pas supporter ça.

\- Oh, papa. Tu es tout aussi proche de moi que Molly avec ses enfants.

\- Je te laisse respirer !

\- C'est vrai.

\- Alors.

Ils marchèrent un long moment, faisant des signes de baguette aux gens qui surveillaient le périmètre, et déclinèrent leurs identités.

\- Ça va me faire bizarre, de revenir dans ce château.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- La dernière fois, c'était avec le frère de Damian, répondit-elle à voix basse.

\- Ah.

Il avait oublié ce point. Snape imagina fortement sa main le gifler. Comment avait-il pu oublier cela ? Il espérait que sa fille ne fonde pas en larme, même si elle ne semblait pas comme ça. Qu'elle se tiendrait tranquille. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser submerger par les sentiments. Il prit doucement l'épaule de sa fille dans un geste qu'il espérait réconfortant.

\- Je devais visiter le château avec lui.

\- Tu pourras le faire plus tard.

Il avait répondu sèchement, indiquant à Eloïse de ne pas continuer sur ce sujet. Un silence pesant se posa alors sur les deux personnes.

\- Bien que vous soyez arrivés ! s'écria un vieil homme, à l'entrée du chemin d'accès au château.

Eloïse sursauta alors que Snape esquissait un sourire moqueur.

\- Bonjour, Sonius.

\- Severus. Ta fille ?

\- Oui.

\- Suivez-moi.

Ils marchèrent le long des murs de pierre. La pluie mouillait généreusement les vêtements et cheveux des personnes à l'extérieur.

\- Professeur Snape !

\- Bonjour, monsieur Wenzel, fit Eloïse.

\- Bonjour Eloïse. Bien. Entrez dans le bureau. Voici les nouvelles. Miss Weasley aimerait rester ici pour apprendre, et ne pas laisser la petite Lovegood seule, si Molly Weasley est d'accord. Les jumeaux souhaitent aider à découvrir les parties secrètes du château pour que l'on puisse utiliser toutes les possibilités du bâtiment à notre avantage.

\- Ils seront doués pour ça, répondit Snape avec un rictus amusé.

\- Oui, Albus me l'avait déjà précisé. Et si l'on peut utiliser leurs dons, et que cela leur fait plaisir, ce serait un grand gain. Il n'y a pas eu de problème, jusqu'ici. Par ailleurs, miss Granger, bien qu'hésitante, et Mr Weasley, retourneront avec vous. Ils sont tous dans une salle, en train de discuter avec Albus. Venez, nous allons les rejoindre.

Les enfants étaient tous debout, discutant vivement avec un miroir magique donnant sur une pièce et les visages de Molly et Arthur Weasley. Albus écoutait les divers échanges et fit entrer les trois nouveaux arrivants.

\- Bonjour, Eloïse.

\- Bonjour. C'est vraiment beau, ici.

\- Oui !

\- Bien, alors, qui prenons-nous en charge, Albus ?

\- Miss Granger et Monsieur Ronald Weasley. Les autres restent ici une petite semaine encore, et seront rapatriés dans un autre endroit. Je pense qu'il serait plus prudent de ne pas laisser les élèves concentrés dans un seul endroit.

\- Nous verrons, Albus. Tu es en train d'insulter les protections de ce Domaine, fit remarquer Nikolaus.

\- Ce serait bien plus prudent d'ouvrir des camps d'entraînements un peu partout, Nikolaus ! Tu sais que j'ai raison.

Snape soupira et observa le visage étonnemment fermé des jumeaux Weasley. Que s'était-il passé ?

\- Non, Albus. Ces pauvres enfants ont bien besoin d'un encadrement sain.

\- Les mises en situations sont la meilleure solution pour les préparer, fit Dumbledore qui ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

\- Les préparer à quoi, exactement ? fit doucement Nikolaus.

\- A la guerre !

\- Il n'y aura pas toujours la guerre, Albus. Et qui plus est, ce serait bien que les adultes de votre pays règlent leurs problèmes d'organisation eux-mêmes au lieu de se reposer sur des adolescents !

Nikolaus perdait patience. Albus ne semblait pas remarquer la magie qui tremblait autour du Maître des Lieux.

\- Oh tais-toi, sale crouton ! grogna Ronald Weasley.

\- Pardon ? firent dangereusement Snape et Nikolaus d'une même voix.

Fred et George n'avaient toujours pas bougé d'un pouce, et Hermione semblait dans ses pensées. Eloïse restait debout près de son père, ayant refusé de s'assoir.

Aucune sanction ni aucun regard de Dumbledore ne vint se poser sur le dernier jeune homme de la famille Weasley.

\- Fred, George, entama doucement Albus Dumbledore. Je suis très déçu de votre comportement et de vos actions. Cela vous concerne également, Ginevra.

\- Cela suffit, Dumbledore, répliqua Nikolaus.

Sa voix était plus grave, et Albus se tourna à nouveau vers son ami.

\- Oh, navré, je pensais que nous avions clos notre conversation.

\- Nous allons régler ce différend dans mon bureau, Albus. Et ce, immédiatement.

La voix du Maître des Lieux ne laissa pas la possibilité à Albus de réagir négativement. Severus interrogea Nikolaus du regard. Il serait là s'il avait besoin d'aide.

\- Très bien, Nikolaus, reprit Albus d'une voix faussement calme. Par ailleurs, j'ai eu la joie de recevoir un message de Kingsley, je devrai le rejoindre dans une heure près de la mer du Nord.

\- Severus, prenez soin de partir lentement. Je crains que certaines créatures ne soient agacées aujourd'hui, fit Nikolaus en observant Hermione et Ginny.

Severus acquiesça, ayant compris le message, et fit signe aux adolescents de le suivre.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Ils avaient atteint l'une des salles du cinquième étage. Severus Snape et ses capes volantes avait marché d'un pas rapide, et si Fred et George le suivaient en ayant le même contrôle, les quatre autres adolescents avaient ralenti la cadence.

\- Asseyez-vous.

La voix avait claqué. Eloïse observa ouvertement le visage de son père, penchant la tête sur le côté. Son père remarqua le mouvement et la fixa dans les yeux.

Elle détestait quand son père faisait les gros yeux. Il semblait très en colère.

Mais les épaules de l'adulte s'abaissèrent légèrement. Sa fille voulait juste qu'il se calme.

Alors il se calmerait. Après tout, ce n'était pas de leur faute…

\- Ronald Weasley.

Ce dernier ne réagit pas.

\- Bien.

Snape lança un sortilège sur le jeune adolescent qui tomba dans un sommeil profond, et Snape se détourna du jeune homme, l'air de rien, alors que Ginny ouvrait grand la bouche.

Snape lança le même sortilège sur Ginny, et fit léviter ses deux élèves dans la pièce d'à côté en lançant plusieurs sortilèges de protection.

\- Tu sais que tu nous terrorises un peu, là ? fit Eloïse en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Ce qui ne fonctionna pas.

\- Fred, George, que se passe-t-il ?

La voix de Snape semblait autoritaire. Plus encore que lorsqu'ils étaient leurs élèves.

Fred fut le premier à prendre sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Dois-je appeler Arthur ? demanda Severus.

\- Non, professeur, répondit Fred.

\- Il sait déjà, rajouta George.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Hermione ? demanda Snape.

La jeune fille soupira. Pour une fois, elle n'avait aucune envie de répondre.

\- Ils ont longuement parlé, répondit la jeune adolescente. Mrs. Weasley a surtout demandé des nouvelles de Ronald sans faire attention aux jumeaux. Lorsque Dumbledore a demandé si Fred et George avaient sa permission de rester au château, elle les a regardé comme si elle ne les avait jamais connus.

Hermione frissonna, et reprit plus doucement d'une voix légèrement grave.

\- Elle a alors dit que leur sort était déjà perdu, qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour eux, et qu'ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient tant qu'ils n'utilisaient plus leur nom de famille.

\- Elle nous a déshérité, fit doucement Fred.

\- Elle n'a pas le droit, reprit Hermione. Arthur Weasley était arrivé entre temps, et il lui a ordonné de se taire. Dumbledore était très mécontent, et a expliqué à Mr. Weasley que c'était malsain d'utiliser le lien du sang familial ainsi, et très grave. Mr. Weasley a ignoré Dumbledore et a voulu prendre des nouvelles des jumeaux, mais le professeur Dumbledore lui a coupé la parole en faisant un geste de main vers les garçons. Ronald rigolait de leur sort. Mrs. Weasley a annoncé qu'elle déshéritait et reniait l'enfantement de deux de ses enfants : Fred et George. Mr. Weasley a souri amèrement et lui a annoncé qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de faire une chose pareille, et que c'était lui le Chef de Famille.

Eloïse s'était levée et posait une main sur chaque épaule des garçons. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ressentait le besoin de les rassurer. Hermione continua son discours, et Snape s'assit à son tour sur un des bancs de la salle. Il sortit une montre à gousset de sa cape et appuya sur un bouton.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Lukas Euleflieder apparu.

\- La Tour d'Aélis vous salue ! fit-il joyeusement.

Son sourire se perdit dans la salle, et il observa les visages défaits de ses adolescents favoris.

Snape sembla lui résumer la situation dans une langue que personne ne prit la peine de reconnaître, et Lukas s'agenouilla devant les deux farceurs en chef.

\- Vous ne rentrerez pas. Pas aujourd'hui, pas demain, ni dans une semaine. Il y a des solutions à tout. Soyez sûrs que vous n'êtes pas reniés de la famille Weasley. Ce furent des paroles, certes de votre mère, mais ce ne furent que des paroles. Maintenant, venez.

Il sourit à Eloïse qui lâcha les jumeaux, et les trois personnes quittèrent la pièce.

\- Merci Hermione, pour ce résumé. Bien, les filles, allons rejoindre les derniers Weasley, fit Snape en soupirant.

La journée était loin d'être terminée…

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Chers lecteurs !

Pour ce qui est des Anciennes Familles Royales, elles ont toutes un passé, une histoire, qui dicte leurs actions présentes dans cette histoire. Le souci, c'est que si je commence à raconter l'histoire de chacun, on va partir dans tous les sens !

Je crains déjà que l'histoire soit un peu décousue… mais si cela vous intéresse, je pourrais poster les histoires de chaque famille dans une fiction à part.

Que pensez-vous des actions de Dumbledore ? De Snape, Nikolaus et d'Eloïse ?

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**


	33. Chapitre 33 : Tempus

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

 **Bien le bonjour !**

 **Désolée pour le retard, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Je suis un peu très en retard... je m'excuse.**

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires !**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 **Le samedi 31 décembre 1994 et début janvier 1995.**

 **Chapitre 33 : Tempus**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _Il sourit à Eloïse qui lâcha les jumeaux, et les trois personnes quittèrent la pièce._

 _\- Merci Hermione, pour ce résumé. Bien, les filles, allons rejoindre les derniers Weasley, fit Snape en soupirant._

 _La journée était loin d'être terminée…_

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

De retour dans la forêt, Hermione et Ron suivaient leur professeur de Potions à quelques mètres.

Eloïse était restée un peu en retrait, évitant le caractère désagréable de son père et les remarques désobligeantes de Ronald. Ginny, elle, marchait en silence aux côtés d'Eloïse.

Elle observa un peu mieux les lieux, et aperçu l'Elfe qu'elle avait rencontré lors de sa première venue sur le Domaine.

\- Tu penses que Harry est encore en vie ? Ou Snape l'a torturé à en mourir ?

\- Ronald... fit Hermione. Dumbledore ne nous aurait pas confiés à Snape s'il avait touché à Harry.

\- On ne peut pas savoir, avec Dumbledore, intervint Eloïse avec une once d'ironie dans la voix. Ils disent bien dans la Gazette que c'est un vieux fou.

Hermione la regarda sévèrement, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille. Ron, lui, retourna dans ses pensées.

\- La Gazette est certainement sous le contrôle de certains mangemorts, pensa Hemione à voix haute.

\- C'est ce que mon père pense aussi.

\- Penser ? Snape ? C'est un mangemort, lança Ron.

\- Non.

\- Agent double ?

\- Personne ne sait, sauf Dumbledore. Mon père est quelqu'un de bien, Ron. Il est juste...

\- Etrange, bizarre, désagréable, répugnant et détestable.

Ronald agaçait Eloïse au plus haut point. Mais elle ne dit rien, elle prit sur elle une fois de plus. À quoi bon s'énerver ? D'autant plus qu'elle savait qu'Hermione se retrouvait entre ses deux amis, ne sachant qui choisir – si quelqu'un devait être choisi – et en souffrait. Elle le savait.

Hermione, elle, observait discrètement le paysage tout en réfléchissant. Elle connaissait Eloïse de mieux en mieux, et un certain agacement naissait envers Ron, qui avait pourtant toujours été son meilleur ami. Tout comme Harry. Pourquoi Ron était-il si têtu ? Ne se rendrait-il donc jamais compte que son comportement impulsif pouvait blesser ?

Elle l'appréciait, tout comme Harry. Il était difficile de lui cacher une partie de leurs actions, mais que faire ?

Le professeur, maintenant à plus de dix mètres devant eux, accéléra le pas, obligeant ainsi ses élèves à le suivre de plus près pour ne pas se perdre à travers les arbres qui les entouraient.

Ils marchèrent sur deux bons kilomètres et traversèrent deux ou trois ruisseaux. Snape leur donna à boire et ils transplanèrent vers d'autres lieux.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

\- Bonjour les enfants !

\- Oh, bonjour Tonks, fit Hermione.

Le petit groupe était enfin arrivé, trempé et fatigué, au Quartier Général de l'Ordre.

\- Où allez-vous ainsi ? fit Snape, méfiant.

\- J'ai reçu un hibou de Kingsley, il a un message important à transmettre et m'a demandé de venir rapidement.

\- Où ça ? demanda Eloïse.

\- Mer du Nord.

\- Dumbledore a eu le même message, fit Hermione.

\- Ah. Bon, je suis en retard, à demain ! Je passerai chez mes parents afin de voir s'ils vont bien, avant de revenir ici.

Ils entrèrent dans la première pièce de la maison, mouillés jusqu'aux os. La pluie les avait surpris peu avant leur entrée dans le Domaine.

\- Oh, vous voilà enfin !

Molly Weasley arriva d'un pas rapide, voulant prendre Ginny et Ron dans ses bras. Snape eu un mouvement de recul et observa les deux adolescentes qui firent une légère grimace.

\- Elo, viens, nous rentrons.

La jeune fille suivit son père sans un mot. Elle ne fut soulagée que lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, et elle eut un grand sourire en voyant la personne qui les attendait patiemment.

\- Le chemin s'est bien passé ? demanda Damian en prenant Eloïse dans ses bras.

Elle profita quelques secondes de cette étreinte en inspirant et expirant lentement.

\- Oui, Hermione est avec Ginny et Ron. Ronald a demandé si Harry était encore en vie.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, il s'entraîne à combattre un chaudron enragé dans les sous-sols, fit Damian en riant.

\- Vous n'êtes pas drôles, répliqua Eloïse.

\- Possible, possible, marmonna Snape. Bien, Eloïse tu risques d'avoir des journées un peu plus longues, dorénavant.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda la jeune fille en se retournant vers son père.

\- Dumbledore a un plan qu'il va, de toutes manières, mettre en place dans les prochains mois. J'espère que nous aurons récupéré Poudlard d'ici-là mais il n'a apparemment pas encore prévu d'y retourner.

\- Pourtant, Nikolaus et Lukas disaient que le Directeur de Poudlard avait certaines possibilités exclusives afin d'expulser des êtres dangereux ou dérangeants, fit remarquer Damian.

\- Oui, mais Albus ne souhaite guère utiliser cette magie. Qui plus est… il a mentionné l'idée de laisser croire à Tom Jedusor qu'il avait une emprise totale sur Poudlard, et de le prendre par surprise. Eloïse, tu devras suivre quelques cours qui seront donnés, mais lorsque tu rentreras ici, nous rejoindrons les autres dans la Tour Meliona. Le Livre peut nous faire voyager vers Meliona à Barlheid, ou encore à la Tour d'Aélis à Poudlard. C'est une magie spécifique aux Elfes comme celui que tu as rencontré lors de notre première visite au château, tu te souviens ?

\- Oui…

\- Hermione et Harry nous rejoindront aussi quand ils le pourront.

.

.

La soirée avait été calme du côté d'Eloïse. Snape n'avait répondu à aucun message de l'Ordre ni de Dumbledore qui lui avait fait – ou plutôt son patronus – quelques remontrances quant à son absence à la soirée.

Albus Dumbledore n'était pas le père de Severus Snape, et n'avait jamais été là lorsqu'il était adolescent. Severus avait certes fait le serment de protéger Harry, mais pas de se soumettre à chaque volonté de son supérieur hiérarchique.

Damian avait rejoint Meliona afin de surveiller les jeunes qui y fêtaient la nouvelle année. Lukas Euleflieder s'était rendu en France, afin de rejoindre Théodore et Blaise qui devaient rentrer le lendemain à Barlheid.

Eloïse aurait pu accompagner Damian, mais elle avait souhaité passer la soirée seule avec son père et observa le feu de cheminée pendant un long moment.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Snape avait profité de la soirée pour avancer dans ses potions, mais avait remarqué que sa fille se perdait un peu trop loin au fin fond de ses pensées et lui demanda, aux alentours de vingt-trois-heures, de le rejoindre au premier étage.

Eloïse n'avait jamais réellement visité leur partie du QG, ne s'y intéressant guère. Elle avait déjà eu assez de mal à s'approprier la pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Elle délaissa alors le confortable canapé du salon afin de monter les quelques marches qui menaient au premier étage.

Elle était heureuse d'avoir un peu de temps pour elle, de pouvoir se recentrer et analyser tout ce qu'elle avait découvert jusqu'ici. Elle goûtait peu à peu à la vie de famille, et ce fut certainement le seul point positif de ce passage au Quartier Général.

Timidement, elle poussa la porte en bois clair. Eloïse découvrit alors un petit salon où son père l'invita à s'asseoir. Un Elfe de Maison leur apporta du chocolat chaud et des gâteaux.

\- Eloïse, tout va bien ?

\- Oui… Oui, tout va bien. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu sembles un peu perdue, ce soir.

\- Je sais pas, répondit Eloïse.

Elle soupira et prit la tasse chaude dans ses mains. L'odeur du chocolat chaud la fit sourire quelques instants.

\- Elo.

Il était encore un peu désemparé, n'ayant pas vu sa fille grandir. Le temps passait trop vite, et personne ne lui avait appris à s'occuper d'un enfant.

\- Tu me promets que tu me le raconterais, s'il y avait un souci ?

\- Oui, promis. Je suis juste… je sais pas. Je me sens fatiguée ces derniers jours. Hella et Théodore me manquent, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous devons rester ici avec les Weasley. On ne pourrait pas simplement disparaître et rejoindre les autres ?

\- Et laisser le grand Harry Potter seul ici ?

\- Il a Hermione…

\- Ils seraient perdus et n'auraient personne pour les soutenir. Je suis assez méchant avec eux pour pouvoir les punir sans que personne n'ose intervenir et ne trouve même cela étrange. Je crois que c'est Melwyn qui te manque.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ne te fâche pas.

Eloïse leva les yeux au plafond. Quand bien même elle se vexerait contre son père, elle ne lui ferait pas de crise.

Quoi que, ça pourrait être marrant de voir sa réaction si…

\- Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ?

\- Si je te faisais un caprice, là, maintenant, tout de suite, tu réagirais comment ?

\- Je t'interdirai de boire ton chocolat chaud, dit-il en ayant un léger rictus.

\- Mouais.

\- Bien. Melwyn t'avait beaucoup parlé ces derniers temps, et je sais qu'il a un don pour calmer ceux qui l'écoutent et les aide à réorganiser leurs pensées. Il t'a aussi enseigné quelques méthodes de relaxation pour l'Occlumencie.

\- Oui c'est vrai, c'était toujours agréable de parler avec lui. Et Fumseck était adorable aussi, je pouvais jouer avec ses plumes sans qu'il ne réagisse mal...

\- Tu les reverras. Tu peux peut-être appeler Fumseck ? Il viendra certainement.

\- Dumbledore en a certainement besoin…

\- Il est certainement inefficace que je te demande de dire « professeur » devant le nom d'Albus ? Ou que tu l'appelles simplement « parrain. ».

\- Désolée…

Snape balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main.

\- Passons. Fumseck fait ce qu'il veut, et Albus est certainement en train d'abuser de tarte au citron en bas avec les autres.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Plusieurs centaines de kilomètres plus loin, Lukas Euleflieder observait un feu d'artifice Moldu. Blaise et Théodore étaient admiratifs devant ce spectacle lumineux. Toutes les couleurs possibles fusaient et formaient des images dans le ciel étoilé.

Ils passaient une belle soirée.

Les deux jeunes adolescents avaient quitté leurs familles d'accueil un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et Fleur leur avait conseillé cet endroit afin d'admirer un coin français une dernière fois avant leur départ pour l'Allemagne.

Blaise était anxieux et se tordait les mains sans cesse. Il n'avait jamais été en Allemagne. Il craignait aussi l'accueil qu'il y aurait et les remarques des élèves des autres maisons.

Ils ne savaient pas s'ils devraient se mêler aux autres ou non. Mais Dumbledore n'était pas venu à l'aide comme l'avait prédit Eloya, et Blaise ruminait contre ce directeur rempli de préjugés.

Théodore, lui, observait les choses se produire sans montrer aucune réaction, aucun sentiment, mais Blaise savait que son ami les cachait. Il les cachait trop bien pour sa propre santé mentale. Tous deux étaient perdus.

Le père de Théodore avait donné – et donnait encore – beaucoup d'argent à Tom Jedusor, et avait été l'un de ses premiers partisans. Il savait que son fils n'éprouvait aucune envie de le rejoindre. Il avait beau le menacer, le punir et le surveiller, il n'avait jamais pu être assez proche de son fils pour le comprendre.

C'est pourquoi ce père veuf et qui délaissait son fils depuis plus de deux ans ne s'inquiéta guère de sa disparition. Théodore lui avait envoyé un message d'adieux, ne pouvant se résoudre à partir sans laisser de nouvelles. Son père avait alors envoyé une boîte sans fond, avec une liasse de billets et quelques objets à son fils avec un mot « _Ce sera ton dernier lien avec la famille Nott._ ».

Il serait certainement déshérité. Et était très certainement déclaré mort. Au mieux.

Comme sa mère…

Théodore sursauta très légèrement lorsque Lukas posa sa main sur son épaule. Il le regarda un instant, en revenant doucement à la réalité.

Le feu d'artifice était beau, mais ses pensées étaient trop sombres pour pouvoir profiter du moment.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Le temps passait. La pluie avait remplacé la neige, et les journées semblaient être les mêmes pour tout le monde. Damian passait deux fois par semaine et restait la plupart du temps à Barlheid dans la Tour Meliona.

Severus Snape, lui, regardait sa fille dormir au rez-de-chaussée, dans leur partie privée.

Eloïse s'était endormie sur le canapé, épuisée. Molly Weasley employait - sans rémunérations bien entendu - toutes les personnes de la maison pour aménager, ranger et organiser le quartier général.

Snape y avait échappé belle. Il préparait, secrètement, un grand stock de potions toutes plus diverses les unes que les autres pour leur groupe secret.

L'Ombre de la Lumière, comme aimait les appeler Damian.

Les Potions et Severus Snape…

Cela lui prenait beaucoup de temps, et il était heureux de ne donner que deux heures de cours de Potions par semaine aux adolescents de la maison. Par contre, certaines après-midis, lorsque personne ne faisait attention aux jeunes, Harry et Eloïse le rejoignaient discrètement et aidaient comme ils le pouvaient. Eloïse avait lu quelques livres anciens, écrits par la famille Prince. Ces grimoires comportaient beaucoup de recettes que Severus lui-même n'avait jamais pu tester entièrement.

Le domaine de prédilection de la grand-mère de Severus semblait être les baumes de soin, et, étrangement, ce fut ce qu'Eloïse réussi le mieux. Elle se débrouillait en potion, mais les Baumes des Prince semblaient lui parler bien plus que les textures mystérieuses que son père préparait.

Hermione venait de temps à autre, prétextant une sieste ou une de ses options à réviser, mais rejoignait en réalité ses amis à l'aide du Livre. Ginny et Ron, eux, étaient accaparés par leur mère qui ne leur laissait pas un instant de répit. Et les grimaces de Ron envers Harry ne firent rien, le brun n'ayant guère envie de se mettre Mrs Weasley à dos.

.

.

Snape avait, rapidement et sans attendre de réaction, prévenu Arthur Weasley qu'ils ne seraient pas présents pour le repas du soir. Dumbledore avait posé un regard réprobateur sur son enseignant.

Ça n'était pas la première fois que Snape s'autorisait à rester dans son espace privé avec sa fille et empêchait ainsi Eloïse de se sociabiliser.

Dumbledore se promis de régler cette situation au plus vite.

Snape savait que le moment viendrait ou Albus ferait un geste de trop, mécontent de ce fait. Et... il attendait ce jour avec impatience.  
Bien qu'il fût fortement déconseillé de tester la puissance du Directeur de Poudlard, Melwyn et Poudlard lui-même avaient prévenu le Maître des Cachots que Fumseck les protègerait.  
Quand bien même...

Il devrait trouver un plan pour disparaître alors, accompagné de Harry, Eloïse et Hermione, devant le groupe de l'Ordre.

Histoire qu'ils ne partent pas à leur recherche pour rien… Quoi que, mauvais plan. Ils ne laisseraient jamais ces deux griffons-là avec lui.

Severus secoua légèrement la tête. Le temps était froid et humide. Le feu de cheminée ne réchauffait guère l'atmosphère et le temps se faisait long.

Il essayait de passer du temps avec sa fille, mais il avait du mal. Entre tous les visages qu'il devait avoir, il ne prenait que trop peu de temps avec celui de père de famille.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Le lundi 6 février 1995.

Ce fut le jour où Harry, une fois de plus, pris son professeur de Potions au dépourvu.

Damian riait avec Dorian alors qu'Eloya félicitait Harry avec son mari. Ils étaient réunis depuis une heure à Meliona, dans le Château de Barlheid, et il était près d'une heure du matin.

Snape avait dû avouer, contre son gré, que Harry s'était grandement amélioré en Potions. Pour les plus simples, bien entendu. Les plus complexes à réaliser restaient encore obscures au jeune adolescent qui souriait doucement.

Harry l'avait remercié aimablement, annoncant que Severus Snape était le meilleur professeur qu'il ait jamais eu, et mettant ainsi l'effroyable Maître des Potions Toujours Habillé De Noir mal à l'aise.

Théodore frappa gentiment Harry à l'épaule, lui faisant remarquer que ce devait être un grand jour pour lui. Car entendre Severus Snape donner un compliment à un élève n'arrivait pas tous les jours. Ils étaient certains que cela ne devait même pas arriver une seule fois par an !

Harry se mit à rire avec Théodore alors que Blaise tentait vainement d'imiter leur professeur en train de réprimander les Gryffondor.

Heureusement pour eux, Snape était à nouveau en pleine conversation avec Aleksei Kiev, le mari d'Eloya.

\- Snape est un… commença Blaise.

\- Être maléfique envers les mauvais élèves ? continua Fred Weasley.

\- Votre niveau est bien bas, frère d'âme et de cœur, enchaîna George. C'est une chauve-souris dans un corps d'homme qui a un cœur d'artichaut, comme disent les Sans-Pouvoirs !

\- Votre langage me désespère, très chers, fit Florian. Snape est un être aimable, une fois qu'il nous a drogué aux odeurs des potions aussi fumantes que l'Histoire de la Magie enseignée à Poudlard !

\- Imaginez donc, Snape, père refoulé, parent caché du grand Harry Potter qui tombe amoureux de Tom Jedusor ! enchaîna Daniel. Ôh, âme en peine !

\- Ô joie, ô déspoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir…

\- Désespoir, Florian, désespoir.

\- Des poires ? demanda George.

\- Que font des poires dans cet antre, que diantre ! renchérit Fred.

\- C'est toi, l'antre ! répliqua George.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et tenta de se concentrer à nouveau sur son livre en soupirant.

\- La gente Dame a soupiré après toi, oh tendre Fred ! fit Harry qui se retenait de rire.

\- Avez-vous abusé du Chant de la Mandragore, mon cher ami ? questionna Blaise en gonflant le torse.

\- Ça, je ne sais pas, mais vous, cher Serpentard, êtes un peu trop sous l'emprise du gâteau au chocolat ramené par la chère grand-mère de Neville ! répliqua Harry.

\- Comment osez-vous donc, cher Griffon ?

\- Le chocolat est en train de torturer ta chemise, fit Luna qui souriait.

Eloïse rit un instant en observant Hermione qui menaçait Fred avec un livre assez épais.

Harry, prit d'un fou rire après un énième jeu de mot qu'Hermione ne trouvait aucunement drôle, les garçons s'assirent dans les canapés auprès des jeunes filles qui tentaient de lire leurs livres. Hella était concentrée sur un écran de téléphone, Max chatouillait Anja, Pansy tentait de défendre les blagues de Blaise, et Théodore se pliait de rire devant Harry.

La soirée était partie en vrille dès qu'ils avaient mis les pieds à Barlheid. Les elfes leurs avaient fait manger des dizaines de part de gâteaux, et leur avaient donné des gilets et bonnets pour combattre le froid du Domaine. Nikolaus Wenzel leur avait rendu visite et discutait vivement avec Eloya Kiev et Augusta Londubat, Damian leur avait raconté quelques blagues sorcières du pays, Fred et George avaient présenté un bout de Carte de Barlheid sur laquelle ils travaillaient minutieusement, et Florian avait commencé à rire des noms de certains professeurs en traduisant leurs sens.

Eloïse tourna la tête négativement alors que George la menaçait d'un coussin en pleine tête. Elle était fatiguée, ils étaient tous fatigués. Peut-être était-ce la raison du niveau de conversation. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils étaient là, mais au moins ils riaient et se retrouvaient tous ensemble.

Elle observa Harry qui riait aux blagues de Théodore qui semblait euphorique. Harry s'était montré un peu dépressif ces dernières semaines et le voir ainsi rire aux blagues d'un Serpentard la fit sourire à son tour. George posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, la sortant de ses pensées.

\- Harry nous en a parlé, avec l'accord de Snape. C'est dommage que vous ayez Dumbledore dans les pieds quasiment tous les jours, ça vous ferait du bien de vivre une vraie vie de famille, même avec Snape.

Elle acquiesça doucement.

\- Il a eu beaucoup de mal à imaginer sa mère avec Snape. Il devrait peut-être passer plus de temps avec vous. Snape a l'air de tenir à toi et est bien moins désagréable que nous le pensions… Les photos de vos parents ensemble l'ont beaucoup aidé, mais ça ne suffit pas. Sans compter qu'il ne connait pas son père et qu'il ne le connaîtra jamais… Tout cela lui met un bazar monstre dans la tête.

\- Il continue la méditation ?

\- Oui, avec Wenzel et nous. Il a parlé d'une marmotte, une fois, qui l'avait beaucoup aidé et qu'il aurait aimé revoir.

Eloïse fut surprise mais sourit un instant.

\- Il la reverra, dit-elle doucement en regardant les autres commencer une bataille de coussins sous le regard paisible d'Augusta Londubat et Severus Snape.

Elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'était une famille. Du moins, en théorie bien sûr que oui. Mais sinon…

Harry avait passé quelques après-midis avec elle, à s'occuper de la serre et des volières, mais ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup. Une fois que Harry lui ait raconté les quelques péripéties des années précédentes, il avait tenté d'avoir plus d'informations sur Snape et Lily, mais Severus ne répondait pas aussi facilement que les deux jeunes l'auraient souhaité et Eloise n'en savait vraiment pas plus que lui. Il leur faudrait de la patience…

Fred et George avaient eu du mal à croire à cette histoire aussi, mais ils appréciaient leurs deux amis et n'avaient rien dit de leur surprise. Ils seraient là pour les accompagner, les faire rire. Foi de Weasley !

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**


	34. Chapitre 34 : Une nuit au coin du feu

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 **Février 1995**

 **Chapitre 34 : Une nuit au coin du feu**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _Fred et George avaient eu du mal à croire à cette histoire aussi, mais ils appréciaient leurs deux amis et n'avaient rien dit de leur surprise. Ils seraient là pour les accompagner, les faire rire. Foi de Weasley !_

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était mi-février et la nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Le sommeil ne semblait intéresser ni son corps, ni ses pensées.

La semaine avait été morose. Comme à peu près chaque semaine depuis Noël, en fait. Fred et George restaient à Barlheid sans aucune nouvelle de leur mère. Ron ne demandait jamais de leurs nouvelles. Il évitait le sujet à la perfection. Souffrait-il de ne pas voir ses frères ?

Leur père, par contre, leur rendait visite régulièrement, en passant par le bureau du directeur Wenzel.

Mrs Weasley ne regardait Harry que de rares fois, lorsqu'elle n'était pas occupée avec ses propres enfants, et lui demandait expressément de nettoyer la vaisselle, d'aller nourrir les hiboux ou d'arroser les plantes de la serre.

Depuis la beuglante lors de la Coupe des Trois sorciers, Mrs Weasley lui faisait sentir qu'il n'avait pas sa place au sein de ce foyer.

Pourtant… il n'avait jamais demandé à être ici, au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait certes été très heureux de leur rendre visite durant les vacances depuis qu'il était à Poudlard. La famille Weasley était accueillante, aimante. Parfois étouffante, mais il appréciait les attentions de la mère de son meilleur ami.

Mrs Weasley avait toujours été aimante envers lui, et lui avait tricoté quelques pulls.

Elle lui avait toujours sourit et l'avait accueilli les bras grands ouverts quand il arrivait de chez les Dursley.

Elle lui demandait toujours comment il allait.

Alors que même ses meilleurs amis ne posaient plus la question depuis longtemps… Mis à part Hermione, peut-être. Enfin, c'était avant…

Mais ce n'était pas sa véritable famille. Il y avait cru, au début. Il pensait s'être trouvé une sorte de famille de « remplacement » comme on aime se la créer quand on est adolescent et que la vie à la maison est trop complexe pour être acceptée.

La beuglante lui avait fait mal. Il devait se l'avouer. Ça l'avait fait souffrir. Il ne savait plus comment se comporter, ni comment réagir. Il ne voulait pas perdre cette amitié spéciale qu'il avait avec Ron depuis la première année. Il ne comprenait pas le déroulement des évènements. Ni pourquoi Ron ne comprenait pas…

Mais Sirius avait alors dit quelque chose qui l'avait profondément touché. Et rendu triste.

Personne ne remplacerait ses parents.

Personne.

Harry pensait avoir fait le deuil de ses parents depuis bien longtemps, mais il n'en était rien.

Il avait pu passer quelques moments avec son parrain qui le faisait rire mais lui racontait aussi quelques histoires sur ses parents, leur adolescence.

Snape disait toujours que Sirius était un adolescent qui n'avait jamais su grandir, mais l'analyse vitale qu'avait faite Remus Lupin des actions d'Albus Dumbledore devant les deux hommes avait remis les idées en place au pauvre Sirius qui tombait de haut.

Sirius avait eu beaucoup de mal à revenir à la réalité. À voir ce qui se passait _réellement_. Il en avait parlé à son filleul ensuite, lors de leurs entrevues dans la Tour d'Aélis.

Dumbledore lui avait expressément demandé l'accès à sa maison d'enfance pour l'Ordre du Phénix, avec la conclusion que, dans ce cas, il pourrait revoir Harry quinze jours durant les vacances d'été et ce tous les ans jusqu'à la fin de son passage à Poudlard.

Sirius avait été prêt à accepter avec joie cette nouvelle, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

La conversation avait été interrompue par un message pour le Directeur de Poudlard qui reparti immédiatement pour le Ministère, laissant un Sirius excité comme un scrout à pétard et un Remus Lupin pensif.

 _\- Une à deux semaines… par an, Sirius, par an !_ avait dit Lupin.

 _\- Et alors ? C'est super ! Je vais enfin revoir mon filleul !_

 _\- Sirius, pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas le voir plus souvent ? Tu es de sa famille ! Plus que les Dursley !_

La petite conversation s'était transformée en dispute, et Snape était arrivé en leur lançant un silencio bien placé.

Ils discutèrent plus calmement du problème, bien que Sirius fût étonné de la présence de Snape dans sa maison d'enfance.

 _\- Dumbledore m'a donné un accès via le fidelitas,_ avait annoncé Snape.

 _\- Il n'a pourtant pas encore eu de réponse de la part de Sirius,_ avait répondu Lupin.

 _\- Parce qu'il était certainement évident pour lui, commença doucereusement Snape, que Sirius Black allait lui baiser les mains de ce cadeau immense sans penser plus profondément à la question ?_

Sirius aurait voulu le frapper pour cette remarque, mais Lupin avait posé sa main sur son épaule et le regardait sérieusement.

Aussi sérieusement que le jour où, adolescents, ils lui avaient confié vouloir devenir des animagi afin de l'accompagner durant les pleines lunes. L'idée, bien que tentante, ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. C'était trop dangereux.

Alors Sirius observa le visage sérieux de Remus et se tut. Il avait écouté.

Il était logiquement injuste de le priver de visites régulières. Il avait été tout aussi injuste qu'il n'ait pas eu de procès, comme l'avait indiqué Snape.

Ça l'énervait de penser ça, mais Snape avait eu raison.

Dumbledore l'empêchait déjà de voir son filleul depuis son départ de Poudlard à dos d'Hippogriffe. Théoriquement, il ne pourrait le voir de l'année. Mais heureusement, il y avait le Groupe Secret…

Beaucoup de mangemorts ont eu des procès afin de les condamner.

Pourquoi lui, Sirius Black, meilleur ami des Potter, a-t-il été tout simplement emprisonné sans procès ?

Il n'avait jamais voulu de mal à cette famille qui était sa famille de cœur.

Dumbledore n'avait même pas essayé de lire dans ses pensées… non. Il l'avait laissé pourrir en prison ! Il ne lui avait pas rendu visite. Jamais.

Peut-être que Dumbledore craignait pour ses plans ? Et que le jeune Harry soit trop gâté par Sirius ?

Et peut-être devrait-il être moins impulsif, aussi.

Les années de prison ne l'avaient pas aidé. Et le temps était passé… Beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé. La situation avait évolué.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Il était trois heures du matin et Harry ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil. Après s'être retourné à plusieurs reprises dans son lit, il observa à nouveau les murs de sa petite chambre.

En soupirant, il fouilla dans sa valise et en sorti un sac sans fond offert par Dorian pour Noël afin de prendre le Livre. Il caressa doucement la couverture et l'ouvrit.

Les pages du milieu, comprenant les informations importantes du groupe, semblaient vivre d'elles-mêmes.

Une annotation apparue dans la marge de droite.

 ** _Dix messages non lus._**

 **Blaise** : Salut Harry, ça va ? Tu n'es pas venu de la semaine, tu es malade ?

 **Théodore** : Bonsoir Harry, j'espère ne pas te réveiller. Comment vas-tu ? As-tu lu le livre sur les créatures spéciales du Monde que nous avait donné Eloya ?

 **Luna** : Hi Harry, ça va ? Les joncheruines te laissent tranquilles ? Poudlard aimerait te parler un de ces jours.

 **Hella** : Salut ! Hermione dit que tu n'as pas l'air en forme et que la mère Weasley vous oblige à nettoyer une maison déjà propre !?

 _Conversation multiple :_ **Florian, Daniel, Fred, George, Blaise et Harry**  
 **Fred** : Harryyyy tu reviens quand ?  
 **George** : T'aurais dû voir la tête de Snapy quand il a bu son verre d'eau hier ! Il était tellement en confiance qu'il n'a pas remarqué la potion incolore ! Pourtant ça sent légèrement la menthe !  
 **Florian** : Ouais, il s'est retrouvé avec une barbe rose !  
 **Daniel** : Tu imagines, le prof le plus sévère et terrorisant de l'école avec une barbe rose !

 **Eloya** : Petit coucou à toi Harry ! Mon mari te passe le bonjour. J'espère que tu tiens le coup. Hermione est passé nous voir la nuit dernière, quand viens-tu ? Les garçons s'amusent bien ici. Nous les entraînons comme promis, mais ce serait important que tu puisses y participer. Je sais que Severus t'entraîne un peu pendant ses cours mais ce n'est pas suffisant. A bientôt et écris !  
 **  
** _Conversation multiple :_ **George, Fred et Harry** :  
George : ça va ? Ça se passe bien avec Snape senior ?

 ** _Nouveau message de Sirius  
_** Tu ne dors pas à cette heure ?

 **Harry** : Salut Sirius. Non, je n'arrive pas à dormir.

 **Sirius** : Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas chez Snape ?

 **Harry** : Si je traverse la maison et que la mère de Ron l'entend, je risque gros. Et ils doivent certainement dormir à cette heure-ci.

 **Sirius** : Elle ne l'entendra pas…

 **Harry** : Si ! Elle dort la porte ouverte et a expressément demandé aux elfes de maisons de surveiller les sorties de chambre durant la nuit, sur ordre de Dumbledore.

 **Sirius** : Ok… Si tu veux, je contacte Snape, et nous nous retrouvons chez lui. Il me semble que le Livre devrait fonctionner aussi pour y aller, non ?

 **Harry** : … oui c'est vrai. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

 **Sirius** : Je vois ça ! Attends, je parle à Snape.

 **Harry** : Il dort certainement, je ne veux pas déranger en pleine nuit.

 **Sirius** : Il ne dort pas, il prépare une potion calmante avec Eloïse.

 **Sirius** : C'est bon, on y va ! Habille-toi convenablement, Severus n'aimerait pas te voir, je cite, « dans un pyjama d'adolescent mal léché ».

Harry fit un léger sourire devant cette remarque et s'habilla sans faire de bruit, afin de n'alerter personne. De toute façon, personne n'entrait dans les chambres et sa porte était sécurisée grâce aux sortilèges de Dorian. Mais il valait mieux être prudent.

Il cacha tout de même une grosse couverture sous la couette afin de former un corps et pensa à sa destination tout en caressant le dos du livre avec appréhension.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Sirius discutait avec Harry sur le canapé des Snape depuis trois quarts d'heure. Il était heureux de pouvoir enfin remplir son rôle de parrain à part entière.

Harry, lui, découvrait peu à peu les joies d'être entouré. Réellement entouré. Au début, il n'osait pas parler des choses qui le faisaient souffrir. Et ce, encore moins à son parrain. C'était tout à son honneur, car le jeune adolescent ne voulait pas accabler un homme qui avait passé plus d'une dizaine d'années en prison.

\- Harry, je ne te le répéterai apparemment pas assez souvent, mais je suis ton parrain. Tu dois me dire tout ce que tu as sur le cœur. S'il te plaît, ne me cache rien. Quoi qu'il arrive, je resterai à tes côtés.

Cette phrase avait fait du bien à celui qui avait perdu ses parents bien trop tôt. Sirius avait commencé par lui poser des questions sur sa vie d'avant Poudlard, mais Harry se tendait à chaque fois que ce sujet était abordé.

Sirius avait alors enquêté par lui-même, et rendu une petite visite de courtoisie aux Dursley. Dorian, étant d'origine russe, pouvait utiliser des sortilèges peu recommandables sur le sol anglais sans qu'il ne soit affecté.

Et ça en avait valu la peine.

Sirius avait eu besoin de temps et du calme de la Tour d'Aélis pour revenir à lui et ne plus tout casser sur son passage. Sa magie interne avait été mise à rude épreuve, mais Snape avait préparé quelques potions calmantes pour son ancien ennemi.

Ils avaient étrangement enterré la hache de guerre, afin de se concentrer sur les nouvelles générations et leur apprendre un maximum de choses en peu de temps.

Sirius savait dorénavant ce que pensaient les Moldus de son filleul. Un monstre. Un monstre bon à tout faire, même à dormir dans un placard sous l'escalier durant toute son enfance !

Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu ignorer cela ? Et ce n'était pas tout ! Oh que non, ce n'était pas tout. Les violences de l'oncle Dursley sur le corps bien trop maigre de son neveu, les interdictions de manger, de sortir, de se faire des amis…

\- Harry, dit doucement Sirius après un léger silence. Je ne suis pas tes parents, je suis ton parrain. Et il est de mon devoir de savoir si tu as bien été traité durant ton enfance.

Le jeune adolescent fronçait les sourcils. Il n'avait pas envie de parler des Dursley, et il pensait que Sirius l'avait compris, la dernière fois.

\- Je sais que tu évites le sujet, et je ne te demande pas de tout me raconter. Mais si tu en as besoin, je serai là pour écouter. Et si quelque chose de terrible devait se produire dans les mois à venir, sache que tu peux compter sur notre groupe, et surtout sur Remus et Severus. Eloïse sera toujours là pour toi aussi, même si elle semble peu sociable.

Harry hocha la tête. Il le savait. Sirius le lui rappelait quasiment toutes les semaines.

\- Harry. En tant que ton parrain et en remplacement de tes parents malheureusement défunts, j'ai dû entreprendre quelques démarches.

Harry ne comprenait pas. Quelles démarches ? Sirius était toujours vivement recherché par les autorités sorcières !

\- Officiellement, que je sois en prison ou non, tu es sous ma tutelle. Et si cela n'avait pas eu été possible, tu aurais dû être transféré à Piran en Slovénie chez une cousine éloignée des Potter.

Sirius laissa Harry revenir à la réalité, et lui tendit le chocolat chaud qui le narguait depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

\- C'est une ville côtière, remplie de maisons et de petits coins sympas. J'ai eu la chance d'y aller un jour avec ton père, pour des petites vacances juste avant le mariage de tes parents. Tout cela pour dire qu'il n'a jamais été question que tu te retrouves chez les Dursley, et Dumbledore le savait très bien. C'était écrit noir sur blanc sur le testament de tes parents qui se trouve chez Gringotts. Eloya s'y est rendue pour moi, et un de ceux qui gère les coffres des Potter a découvert quelques anomalies cruciales dont nous parlerons un autre jour. Ce même Chef Gobelin a également annoncé à Eloya qu'il savait que j'étais innocent, et que si par miracle je venais, ils seraient prêts à m'accueillir et m'offrir un logement digne de ce nom.

\- Pourquoi…

Harry semblait perdu. Sirius fit un léger sourire.

\- Parce que ma grand-mère a eu une relation avec un Chef Gobelin des Coffres des Grandes Familles Anglaises, et ils ont leurs propres moyens de savoir si tu es innocent ou non. Crois-moi, il vaut mieux se méfier d'eux. Mais si un jour tu en croises un, n'hésite pas à lui dire qui tu es. Même en fuite. Ils t'aideront. Par ailleurs, ils le prendraient très mal si tu en venais à leur mentir. Mais il est trop tard pour t'expliquer tout cela maintenant. Tu as l'air fatigué.

\- Je le suis, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. J'ai trop de choses à penser…

\- Et tout ce que tu lui as raconté n'a certainement pas allégé son cerveau, remarqua Snape en arrivant dans le salon. Harry, tu peux dormir ici. Je préviendrai Molly que tu nettoies notre volière avec Eloïse. Pendant ce temps, Sirius s'y attèlera, n'est-ce-pas ?

Un regard noir fusa vers le maître des potions alors que Harry riait ouvertement.

\- Monsieur Potter, il est quasiment cinq heures du matin. Une chambre vous attend au deuxième étage, deuxième porte à gauche. Bonne nuit.

Et Snape disparu dans un tour de cape, dans la cuisine.

Sirius accompagna son filleul et observa la chambre spacieuse qui accueillit Harry. Une légère lumière dorée flottait dans l'air alors qu'il éteignait la grande lumière en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Harry s'endormi presqu'immédiatement. Aucun rêve ne l'empêcha de dormir convenablement et ce fut la première nuit calme et bienfaisante depuis des mois entiers.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Le mois de février touchait déjà à sa fin alors que Poudlard n'avait toujours pas été libéré des mangemorts. Le Ministère était infesté d'impardonnables et la politique devenait de plus en plus raciste.

Tout cela laissait l'Angleterre dans un véritable chaos.

Et encore, ce fut sans compter les multiples attaques du Lord qui se disait « Mage Noir ».

Trois villages avaient été décimés par une tempête de feu. Les Aurors avaient participés, contre leur gré, à la torture d'enfants au sang mêlé.

Les journaux annonçaient un jour nouveau, une nature splendide remise à neuf, et une météo favorable au Quidditch.

Rien ne filtrait.

Nikolaus Wenzel et une des équipes de Barlheid recherchaient le père et l'oncle de Luna qui avaient été enlevés après une publication peu glorifiante sur l'état du pays, et ils étaient sur une piste grâce à la Magie du Sang.

Luna avait beaucoup aidé, et même si elle semblait passive à ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, elle était très affectée par la disparition de son oncle et de son père. Xenophilius et Cassius Lovegood étaient frères, Cassius étant de 4 ans l'aîné.

Cassius rendait régulièrement visite à son petit frère, et ce encore plus régulièrement depuis le décès de la mère de Luna. Xenophilius supportait mal l'absence de sa fille durant l'année scolaire et Cassius souhaitait le protéger de la solitude.

Meliona accueillait toujours les jeunes du Groupe Secret. Quelques élèves de Poudlard et Barlheid les rejoignirent peu à peu, agrandissant le groupe d'une petite dizaine de têtes en plus.

Hermione passait le plus clair de son temps avec Daniel et Théodore quand elle n'était pas au Quartier Général.

Harry passait quelques heures, le soir, à discuter avec Eloïse et Sirius alors que Snape les faisaient boire du chocolat chaud – quasiment de force.

Minerva McGonagall avait rejoint une équipe de sauvetage en Écosse, contre la volonté de Dumbledore, et demandait régulièrement des nouvelles à Snape.

Albus aurait aimé avoir plus de temps avec les jeunes, mais Molly semblait s'en occuper à merveille. Ronald était à nouveau docile et ne posait plus autant de questions, mais Albus remarqua que Ronald semblait avoir moins d'influence sur Harry, et ce n'était guère une bonne chose.

Il aurait aimé que Minerva gère l'Ordre à ses côtés, mais elle semblait s'éloigner de lui tout autant que Snape. Mais pourquoi ? Pour Severus, il ne se faisait pas d'allusion, il savait que son protégé le rejoindrait dès que Voldemort aurait utilisé trop d'impardonnables sur lui.

Car Dumbledore ne savait pas que son second espion n'avait plus de lien avec Voldemort. Les informations rapportées depuis deux ans venaient en fait de Lucius Malefoy, meilleur ami de Severus Snape durant ses heures perdues.

Snape et Malefoy étaient liés par plusieurs serments de sang qui les protégeaient mutuellement de toute atteinte à leurs pensées. Ils avaient passé des heures et des nuits entières à se créer un masque, des pensées et des protections autour de leurs secrets.

Leurs familles étaient liées depuis des centaines d'années et sur plusieurs générations. Ils étaient liés aux Potter aussi, et aux Londubat ainsi qu'aux Lovegood et quelques autres familles.

Eloïse, Hermione et Hella étaient au courant. Harry aussi. Fred et George également. Quasiment tous les élèves de l'Ordre de la Renaissance connaissaient dorénavant l'Histoire des Grandes Familles Anglaises.

Tout comme les Anciennes Grandes Familles du Domaine Secret, ces familles n'avaient jamais réellement combattu les unes contre les autres. Il y avait des règles, et la Magie du Sang.

Et quelques « Malédictions », aussi, qui empêchaient certaines générations de combattre contre sa Famille.

Mais Dumbledore ignorait cette Magie. Pas par manque d'intelligence, oh que non. Mais parce que c'était contre ses principes.

Mais est-ce intelligent de ne pas apprendre les bases d'un autre « type » de Magie juste parce que cela va à l'encontre de nos principes ?

Non.

Tout simplement parce que l'on serait désarçonné si la personne en face de nous gère cet art que nous avons préféré laisser de côté.

Et nous serions en position de faiblesse.

Alors il vaut mieux connaître un peu de tout, et savoir gérer cela selon nos principes que de se sentir nu devant quelqu'un qui utilise un autre pouvoir que le nôtre.

Mais grâce à Albus Dumbledore, certaines branches de la Magie avaient été bafouées, ignorées, mises de côté. Au grand bonheur de l'équipe adverse qui avait alors un énorme avantage sur l'Ordre du Phénix.

Avoir des connaissances plus élargies que nécessaires peut toujours être utile. Et les élèves de l'Ordre de la Renaissance commençaient à le découvrir.

Albus avait essayé de présenter quelques programmes d'enseignement à Nikolaus, mais ce dernier avait refusé, soulignant que lui et son équipe étaient tout aussi pédagogues que celle de son ami d'enfance. Si Barlheid avait accueilli les élèves de Poudlard, ce n'était pas pour les confiner dans un enseignement pauvre en nouveauté et modernité ni les conduire vers un combat qui ne les regardaient pas encore.

C'était pour leur montrer le monde tel qu'il était, avec les possibilités d'études diverses et variées qu'offraient chaque pays. Il y avait une vie après Poudlard. Il y avait une vie après Barlheid. Il n'y avait pas seulement l'enseignement, le Ministère ou les hôpitaux sorciers qui avaient besoin de personnel. Et Nikolaus avait le mauvais pressentiment que Dumbledore ne voyait qu'une seule sortie pour la génération du jeune Potter : combattre contre des mangemorts bien plus âgés et, pour la plupart, bien plus entraînés au combat.

Quel être humain sain d'esprit enverrait ses propres élèves au combat, ne leur offrant aucune autre issue ?

Julius, Lukas-Adrian et quelques autres professeurs de Barlheid avaient eu la mauvaise surprise de voir qu'aucun élève de Poudlard n'avaient eu de conseils d'orientation.

Pourtant, il était important de visualiser les domaines dans lesquels les élèves se sentaient le mieux, afin de les motiver dans ces domaines là et éventuellement minimiser les mauvaises notes dans les matières qui n'avaient aucun lien avec leur domaine de prédilection. Il ne fallait pas un enseignement étroit mais il ne fallait pas non plus trop s'étaler.

Il fallait les connaissances de bases à peu près partout, et approfondir les domaines qui correspondaient à certains groupes d'élèves.

Enfin, c'était l'idée générale des enseignants de Barlheid.

Il était important d'évaluer les élèves en fonction de leur évolution, de leurs goûts, de leurs domaines de prédilection.

Et ainsi éviter que la société ne décide de l'avenir de ces élèves. C'était à eux de choisir, à eux et à personne d'autre. L'école était là pour les accompagner et les enseigner. Pas pour en faire des soldats, des politiciens, des enseignants ou médecins.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Melwyn et Fumseck étaient en train de bavarder sur la plaque de marbre d'une cheminée.

La tour Meliona avait rarement été aussi remplie, et les tableaux s'en réjouissaient. Luna discutait vivement avec une ancêtre de la famille Winterfeuer qui faisait partie des habitants du Domaine des centaines d'années auparavant. Elle lui racontait comment elle avait aidé une jeune Phénix à donner la vie, lui expliquait les différentes races et comment s'en occuper. Hermione écoutait passionnément le monologue de la jeune femme et écrivait autant de choses que possible.

\- Miss Hermione, ne vous inquiétez donc pas ! Si vous avez des questions, je serai toujours enchantée de vous répondre, dit la jeune femme en penchant la tête. N'écrivez pas aussi rapidement, vos jolis poignets risqueraient d'en souffrir. Profitez de la discussion, ces informations ne seront pas perdues !

Hermione rougit, et posa sa plume. La jeune femme souriait doucement, en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds. Elle leur montra un phénix qui voletait au loin.

La jeune femme s'appelait Léonie Winterfeuer, née en 1474 de Leonia Trübigel et Jonas-Gabriel Winterfeuer. Elle s'occupait des oiseaux du Domaine, et avait une grande préférence pour les Phénix qu'elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts.

\- J'envie grandement Alba, reprit Léonie en observant Eloïse, Harry et Fred en train de dessiner sur une grande carte. Ce fut elle qui eut le privilège de découvrir ces oiseaux à l'état sauvage, dans notre grande et belle forêt. Elle avait alors donné un nom à chacun d'eux, découvert plusieurs sortes et les différenciait les uns des autres. On raconte aussi qu'elle eut l'immense joie et cadeau de s'occuper d'un couple de Phénix qui créa une nouvelle race. La Magie l'avait bénie et Alba donna sa vie pour ces oiseaux magnifiques.

 **"** **Plusieurs sortes de Phénix existent par-delà les mers et les mondes. Plus beaux que tout l'univers, ils franchissent les barrières invisibles et s'envolent vers le soleil."** _\- Alba Loànn Melkior, 3957 avt J.-C._

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Le **Phénix** , également connu sous l'écriture " **Phœnix** " est, d'après les Sans Pouvoirs, appelés plus communément Moldus, un oiseau légendaire. Certains Moldus en connurent, et écrivirent des textes à leur sujet qui se font passer, de nos jours, pour de pures et simples légendes.

Cet animal, assez rare, est doté de plusieurs capacités magiques selon son espèce. Extrêmement rares sont les Enfants Sans Pouvoirs ayant eu la chance de les rencontrer, la preuve de leur existence n'existant que du côté Sorcier. Les Sans Pouvoirs se sont mis à ignorer leur existence au fil du Temps.

Le Phénix est un animal pur, qui peut se reproduire sept fois sur toute sa longue et puissante vie. Leurs yeux permettent de guérir les plus graves blessures qu'en échange d'une loyauté sans fin. Le Phénix est un Enfant de la Magie. Il devient cendres quand il se fait trop vieux, avant d'en renaître quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. Le temps de la Résurrection peut varier, car cela dépend de l'expérience de l'Être. S'il contrôle le feu à merveille, l'oiseau pourra renaître dans les cinq minutes précédant son feu mortel.

Selon les espèces, le Phénix devient cendres tous les dix-sept, quarante-sept ou soixante-dix ans. C'est un oiseau éternel, qui, lors de sa disparition finale, s'envole vers le soleil, vers d'autres cieux, afin de rejoindre leurs ancêtres.

Leur renaissance n'affecte aucunement leur mémoire qu'ils transmettent à leurs nouveaux-nés.

Le poids d'un Phénix se situe entre deux et quatre kilos à l'âge adulte, ne dépendant aucunement de sa taille mais de son habileté à manier ses divers pouvoirs. Plus un Phénix renaît de ses cendres, plus celui-ci sera puissant et redoutable pour tout ennemi.

Sa taille ne dépasse pas les sept centimètres à la naissance, et l'Oiseau peut atteindre les 77 centimètres de hauteur. Son vol peut varier jusqu'à quatre cent km/h.

Le Phénix peut apparaître et disparaître quand bon lui semble, emmenant des passagers ou seul, selon ses responsabilités. Cette créature est loyale envers son maître - si maître il y a - et le protègera de toute mauvaise chose et personne. Très intelligent, il comprend assez rapidement si les personnes qui l'entourent sont de "son" côté, ou souhaitent la mort de ses Amis.

Les plumes, les griffes ainsi que les larmes de Phénix ont des propriétés magiques rares, mais ne vous aventurez pas à vouloir capturer cette Créature, car elle est bien plus puissante que tous les êtres humains réunis.

 **Phénix de Tauronn** :

Ses yeux sont vert émeraude. Le ventre est doté d'un plumage doré, alors que les ailes sont d'un bleu qui peut varier selon les Créatures, et les pattes sont ornées de quatre petites griffes argentées et puissantes.

 _"Tauronn" : grande forêt verte abritant un Seigneur mystérieux_

 **Phénix de Phalathar** :

Les yeux vert clair, se rapprochant légèrement du bleu ciel, ces Phénix ont le ventre d'un violet profond et le reste du corps recouvert de plumes rouge. Les plumes sur le sommet de son crâne ont la particularité de rebiffer et forment ainsi des "cornes" sur le sommet de sa tête.

 _"Falathar" : Esprit de feu_

 **Phénix de la forêt d'Elwing** :

Les yeux argentés, ce Phénix eut droit à un plumage gris sur le torse, ainsi que des plumes vertes sur le reste du corps et une crête grise sur le haut de la tête, descendant le long de son dos, et brillant d'un feu argenté lors de son vol.

 _"Elwing" : Pluie d'étoiles_

 **Phénix de Nyxia** :

Ce Phénix très rare a les yeux d'un rose vif, le torse recouvert d'un plumage rouge profond et le reste de son corps recouvert de plumes argentées.

 _Nommé ainsi en souvenir de Nyx, amie lutin d'Alba - 3998 avt J.-C._

 **Phénix d'Oyliossée-Alba** :

Ce Phénix est un des plus rares, étant une espèce issue d'un croisement béni par la magie, provoqué par Alba Loánn Melkior durant la Guerre des Elfes celtiques.

Les yeux d'un or pur peuvent percer toute protection d'un seul regard, et ses ailes dorées sur son corps d'un rouge sang sont excessivement puissantes. Cette Créature est un des Phénix les plus possessifs vis-à-vis de son Maître, et protège, comme les autres, ceux qui sont proches des Siens.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°***

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _Toutes les sortes de Phénix sont créées par Helianay. Par respect pour l'auteur, merci de ne pas les utiliser, ou alors, demandez-en la permission :-)._

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 ***°OoOoO°***

 **.**


	35. Chapitre 35 : La Magie de la Nature

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

 **Bonjour !**

 **Voici enfin le prochain chapitre !**

 **Désolée pour le rythme assez chaotique, je n'ai pas de vacances cet été et la fatigue se fait ressentir.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 **Mars 1995**

 **Chapitre 35 : La Magie de la Nature**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _Dans les précédents chapitres, Hermione absorbe toutes sortes de connaissances. Elle se rapproche du Groupe Secret, se fait de nouveaux amis._

 _Luna est dans son monde, mais elle apprend aux autres à reconnaitre les animaux qu'elle seule – ou presque – a la chance de voir chaque jour. Harry et Eloïse peuvent voir ces mêmes créatures et comprennent sans problème les phrases mystérieuses de la jeune blonde._

 _Fred et George découvrent joyeusement Barlheid, et sont accompagnés de Luna._

 _Harry apprend qu'Eloïse est sa demi-sœur. Il apprend à la connaître, alors que son meilleur ami ne lui parle plus ou très peu._

 _Molly Weasley a du mal à comprendre ses propres réactions assez vives envers son Ronnie chéri. Arthur ne rentre que très tard au QG et ne lui parle plus._

 _Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle n'arrive pas à lui en demander la raison._

 _Dumbledore s'absente, mais il sait qu'il peut avoir toute confiance en Molly Weasley pour gérer le QG. Cette femme est forte et a une confiance absolue en lui._

 _Severus Snape reprend contact avec son passé._

 _Et…_

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Le Domaine de Barlheid était ensoleillé. Le mois de mars commençait, et les élèves courraient et riaient dans l'immense parc qui entourait le Château.

Quatre tours avaient été rénovées depuis Noël et le Grand Hall avait été rafraîchi.

L'entrée du Château était surélevée de quatre marches. Il fallait marcher 4 ou 5 mètres pour atteindre la lourde porte en bois. Le Hall était tout en longueur, traversant le château sur toute sa profondeur, ou presque. Les murs étaient bleu clair et il y avait quelques vitrines et quatorze tableaux.

Du lierre doré et argenté courrait sur les murs. Les plus jeunes du Château aimaient regarder les feuilles tomber après qu'elles aient pris une couleur d'abord orangée, puis rouge. Chaque saison se reflétait dans ce Grand Hall.

Nous pouvons observer les feuilles naître et grandir, et quelques fleurs violettes fleurir. Observer le cycle de la nature. Et les diverses saisons, naturellement.

Le plafond était haut de quatre mètres, en bois massif et sombre, et des poutres surplombaient la structure.

Quelques fois, les professeurs lançaient des sortilèges pour y faire apparaître des animations. Des étoiles le soir, peu avant le couvre-feu, ou encore un ciel bleu et ensoleillé quand le temps était gris à l'extérieur.

Le couloir du Grand Hall était tout simplement spacieux, et Fred et George avaient remontés quelques canapés des sous-sols pour les poser là, près des vitrines.

Nikolaus n'en avait pas été très heureux, mais les avaient laissés, au final. Les élèves commencèrent à s'installer dans ce Hall, un livre sur les genoux et leur animal de compagnie près d'eux. Ça rendait le Château un peu plus convivial…

Alors Nikolaus Wenzel avait décidé de les laisser faire.

Un tableau était aussi présent, proposant ainsi aux habitants du Domaine de donner des idées ou leurs avis sur les rénovations diverses ou encore pour l'amélioration des salles de classes.

Les huit étages supérieurs étaient accessibles à quatre endroits différents tout au moins. Mais aucun escalier ne se trouvait dans le Hall.

Il fallait aller plus loin sur la gauche, ou alors avancer un peu plus dans le Hall, et dépasser les quelques salles puis tourner sur la droite avant de passer une arche en bois de rose.

Il y avait également un énorme sous-sol.

De plus, sept tours visibles étaient accessibles aux élèves. Elles comprenaient une dizaine d'étages comportant une grande salle tous les deux niveaux, de même qu'une grande pièce ronde au sommet. La septième tour, à l'arrière des autres, possédait un balcon et était bien plus spacieuse.

.

Tout cela s'élevait et s'élève encore aujourd'hui au-dessus de cette forêt dense et profonde, difficile d'accès et sombre. Des rochers imposants suivaient la forêt, rendant encore plus complexe l'accès au Domaine.

Fred et George Weasley avaient pris des notes et essayés de comprendre la magie qui avait donné la vie à la Carte des Maraudeurs ainsi qu'à l'arbre généalogique qui se trouvait sur l'un des murs d'une des bibliothèques privées de la Direction.

Nikolaus Wenzel leur avait donné un accès tout particulier aux œuvres écrites par les ancêtres qui avaient habité le Château. Severus Snape avait été impressionné par le nombre incalculable de livres qui trônaient maintenant dans la Tour Meliona, et que les frères Weasley lisaient d'un air concentré et attentif, tout en prenant des notes.

Ce temps passé à Barlheid semblait bénéfique. Ils faisaient toujours des blagues, mais moins dangereuses. Snape en subissait souvent les conséquences, mais au final… son visage n'était qu'un masque

Il lui arrivait de manquer à son rôle de professeur désagréable et tout simplement exploser de rire dès qu'il pouvait s'enfermer dans son laboratoire, seul. Quand il avait le temps de s'y rendre…

Au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix, par contre, l'ambiance était toujours aussi morose.

Le temps au-dehors était beau et le soleil réchauffait la terre des serres, mais Molly Weasley commençait à se sentir malheureuse. Un sentiment de tristesse la prenait depuis quelques jours, et son Ronnie n'acceptait plus autant ses câlins. Ginny s'était enfermée dans sa chambre depuis qu'elle l'avait privée de dessert la veille au soir, et son mari avait, une fois de plus, disparu dès son réveil.

Elle regardait le paysage calme et paisible en soupirant une énième fois. Le Terrier lui manquait.

\- Maman ?

Ron. Ron descendait toujours dès que son estomac grondait de faim. Son fils chéri.

\- Oui, mon chéri ?

\- Quand est-ce que Fred et George doivent revenir ? demanda-t-il doucement.

La dernière fois qu'il avait abordé le sujet, deux semaines auparavant, sa mère s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et avait hurlé pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Là, le regard vide de sa mère l'intrigua.

\- Fred… et George ?

Ronald ouvrit la bouche quelques fois, avant que quelques mots puissent en sortir. Pourquoi sa mère semblait-elle si confuse ?

\- Oui maman, Fred et George. Ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai plus revus. Ils ne donnent plus de leurs nouvelles…

Molly fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu reverras tes amis bien assez tôt, viens manger maintenant, finit-elle par répondre plus durement que d'habitude.

Ron la regarda étrangement. Amis ?

\- Molly, fit doucement Tonks qui avait assisté à la scène. Je crois que ses frères lui manquent. Il serait peut-être temps de faire la paix avec tes fils maintenant.

C'était maladroit. C'était Tonks.

\- Mais, mon fils est ici, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, coupa sèchement Molly.

\- Tu n'as pas qu'un seul fils, Molly, répondit Remus comme si de rien n'était.

\- Bien sûr que si…

\- Non, à vrai dire tu en as cinq, et ce serait bien que vous vous retrouviez un peu en famille. Pourquoi ne pas partir dans un autre endroit, histoire de faire une pause ? proposa Remus.

\- Une pause… mais de quoi vous parlez ? J'ai deux enfants, Ginerva et Ronald. Je dois les protéger car ce sont mes trésors. Je n'ai jamais eu d'autres enfants. Et mon mari est décédé il y a plusieurs années et…

Et quelque chose clochait.

Remus avait ouvert la bouche et la referma à plusieurs reprises. Molly était debout, devant la table à manger, une salade de fruits dans les mains. Tonks s'était levée et placée derrière Ronald qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il observait sa mère, essayant de comprendre la situation. Quelque chose lui échappait.

Il se sentait étrange, ces derniers mois. À la fois triste et heureux, euphorique et déprimé. Il ressentait un manque, une présence qui s'éloignait de plus en plus et à laquelle il n'arrivait pas à s'agripper.

Et voici que sa mère commencait à dire des choses dont il avait rêvé la veille… Etait-ce un cauchemar ? N'avait-il vraiment pas de fratrie mis à part sa petite sœur ?

Son esprit essayait en vain de s'attacher à ce qu'il pensait être la réalité.

Mais quelle réalité ?

Les flammes de la cheminée virèrent au vert, annonçant l'arrivée imminente d'un proche.

\- Arthur, fit Remus.

\- A… Arthur ? répéta Molly.

Le dénommé Arthur observa la pièce et s'arrêta sur sa femme qui le dévisageait. Ron, lui, avait toujours la bouche ouverte et aurait aimé prononcer le mot « Papa » en sautant au coup du nouveau venu.

\- Dumbledore m'a envoyé sur les lieux d'une attaque dans le sud du pays, entama le nouvel arrivant. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il était trop tard. Mon équipe a failli mourir ce matin, j'y ai échappé de très peu, dit-il assez en colère.

\- A… Arthur ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, bon sang ? gronda le père de famille.

Sa femme lui paraissait de plus en plus étrange. Le plat de salade tomba au sol et explosa en mille morceaux.

Ronald sursauta.

Et Molly Weasley tomba, évanouie.

\- Arthur, fit Lupin en rattrapant Molly avant que sa tête ne fracasse le sol. Ta femme vient de nous dire que Ginny et Ronald étaient ses seuls enfants, et que tu étais décédé il y a plusieurs années. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ici, mais ça devient assez morbide vos histoires de familles.

Remus savait qu'Arthur comprendrait son allusion. Mais Tonks était là, et elle ne devait rien savoir de leurs Groupe et Secrets.

Ils ne pouvaient pas aider Molly car les sortilèges de confusion avaient été lancés bien avant l'entrée de Fred et George à Poudlard, et bien avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte des plans de Dumbledore.

Les charmes qui avaient été posés sur l'esprit de l'adorable mère de famille étaient bien trop puissants, et étaient reliés au lanceur que seule Pomfresh avait identifié. Les enlever pouvait s'avérer très dangereux, voir mortel si cela était fait sans le consentement de la victime.

L'auteur de ces actes avait bien joué ses dés. Si un seul auteur il y avait…

Arthur n'en pouvait plus, mais il tenait bon. Enfin, il faisait de son mieux.

Il regarda tristement sa femme et lui passa un tissu humide sur le visage après l'avoir allongée sur un des canapés.

\- Il me faudrait quelques potions de soin, fit-il doucement. Vous en avez ici ?

Lupin sorti une fiole de sa poche, alors que Tonksquittait la pièce afin de voir les réserves.

Une potion d'éclaircissement de pensées, une potion calmante et une de réveil plus tard, Molly se réveilla peu avant l'arrivée de Tonks.

\- Ma chérie, fit doucement Arthur. Réveille-toi, doucement. Tout va bien ?

\- Arthur ! fit-elle vivement. Oh, ma tête… que s'est-il passé ? Où sommes-nous ? Où sont les enfants ? J'ai fait un terrible cauchemar… oh Arthur… Où sommes-nous ? Où sont les enfants ?

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Alors que Molly se réveillait doucement d'un cauchemar horrible, Arthur lui expliquant les faits, Harry et Eloïse arrivèrent dans la salle à manger. Ils observèrent en silence la scène.

Molly s'assit à table avec eux, et mangea sous le regard doux de son mari.

\- Tout va bien, Harry ? finit par demander Ron.

\- Oui.

\- Tu as l'air pâle…

\- Il n'a pas aimé se prendre un seau d'eau sur la tête de la part de mon père, fit Eloïse en riant. Surtout aussi tôt le matin.

\- Il a raté une potion ? demanda Ginny qui venait de descendre.

\- Comme d'habitude, grogna Harry en observant le jus de fruit devant lui.

\- Snape vous fait faire des potions à cette heure ? remarqua Ron, écœuré.

\- Oui, le filtre de paix, menti Eloïse. Nous devions cueillir certains ingrédients nous-mêmes, et la plupart doivent être cueillis avant l'aube pour une meilleure tenue.

\- Bien, reprit Lupin. Aujourd'hui, je vous entraînerai en Défense. Vous avez révisé les sortilèges ?

Les jeunes acquiescèrent et finirent leur petit déjeuner en silence. Il était dix heures du matin, et leurs cours commençaient par un entraînement à onze heures, le repas à 12h30, et la reprise à 14h. Leur planning était prévu une semaine à l'avance et réglé comme du papier à musique.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Le cours de défense avait été éreintant. Remus Lupin ne blaguait pas, en cours. Eloïse avait été plus qu'heureuse de se défouler ainsi. Ronald eu beaucoup de mal à se concentrer mais une fois qu'il était lancé, il savait se débrouiller.

Harry abusait un peu trop des expelliarmus. Lupin râlait souvent à ce sujet, rappelant à Harry que ce simple sortilège ne lui sauverait pas toujours la vie. Ginny riait alors qu'Eloïse avait lancé un sortilège de couleur sur la peau d'Hermione en vengeance d'un sortilège qui lui avait brûlé une partie de sa cape.

\- Ne soyez pas trop créatifs non plus les enfants, je doute qu'une coloration ne vous sorte d'un combat avec un mangemort !

\- Qui sait ! cria Eloïse, évitant un sort de la part de Ginny.

Elle en avait, de l'imagination, et elle comptait bien s'en servir tant qu'elle le pouvait.

L'heure d'entraînement se termina sur une quinzaine de minutes de méditation. Harry, Hermione et Eloïse étaient bien plus avancés et avaient rapidement fermé les yeux afin de commencer.

Ginny et Ron eurent un peu plus de difficulté. Lupin dû s'armer, une fois de plus, de patience, et expliqua aux deux jeunes Weasley l'importance de se concentrer sur sa magie.

Ron lui expliqua que la dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça en présence de Damian, il s'était perdu dans un tourbillon de couleurs violettes et marron. Et ça lui avait fait peur

Sa magie était très active, mais son noyau n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer librement. Damian lui avait expliqué qu'il devait tenter de se calmer, de penser à un endroit qui l'apaiserait. Mais cet endroit qu'il choisissait alors, peu importe lequel, se terminait en un cauchemar qui le suivait des jours durant.

Que faire alors ? Abandonner ?

Non. Surtout pas. Plutôt combattre, c'était un lion après tout ! Non ?

L'idée se fit doucement dans l'esprit du jeune adolescent, et une question lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Pourquoi je ne suis plus aussi proche de Harry ? avait-il murmuré.

\- A toi de nous le dire, Ronald, avait répondu Lupin. Tu es le seul qui puisse découvrir cette vérité-là. Tu t'éloignes de tes amis, et Ginny est assez solitaire également. A toi de découvrir le pourquoi du comment. A toi de combattre ce qui t'ordonne de t'éloigner de ton meilleur ami.

Ronald avait regardé son professeur étrangement, mais la phrase avait fait son chemin. Afin d'aider l'apaisement du jeune garçon, Lupin lança un léger sortilège que Dorian lui avait appris, afin qu'il puisse somnoler sans tomber dans ses pensées négatives.

Peut-être y-avait-il une chance…

 **.**

\- Alors, tu as trouvé comment apprivoiser ta magie ?

Une marmotte était allongée dans le sable, en plein désert, et regardait Harry qui lisait tranquillement, les pieds dans un tout petit plan d'eau.

\- Oui, mais je n'y arrive pas toujours.

\- Un petit lac en plein désert… tu en as beaucoup, des idées comme celle-là ? rit doucement la marmotte.

Harry esquissa un sourire.

\- Il faut bien se rafraîchir… ma magie est plus calme depuis quelques jours, je sais que je ne devrais pas le faire sans surveillance, mais j'aime méditer avant de dormir. Mais Snape l'a découvert et n'a pas été très heureux de cette découverte…

Harry savait qu'il devait se méfier, mais cette marmotte lui inspirait confiance. Une confiance absolue, un soutien, un appui.

Qui était cette petite bête qui le suivait de temps à autres, dans les méandres de ses pensées ? Elle était mignonne. Mais elle esquivait toujours les questions concernant son identité, si bien qu'il attendait le bon moment pour le savoir…

\- Tu y arrives bien plus facilement, en tous cas.

\- De ?

\- A atteindre ta magie. La première fois fut très difficile.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais c'est grâce à tes conseils si…

\- Non, ce n'est pas grâce à moi, Harry. Tu l'as fait tout seul, et ce fut ta décision d'écouter mes paroles.

Il sourit à nouveau. Une chose qu'il apprenait au fil des semaines : la marmotte n'acceptait quasiment jamais qu'il la complimente ou remercie.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

L'heure du repas avait été décalée, car la méditation prit un peu plus de temps que prévu. Molly Weasley avait été compréhensive et bien plus calme que les jours précédents. Arthur veillait sur elle et ne voulait pas quitter la maison malgré un appel « urgent » de Dumbledore.

Il était hors de question qu'il laisse sa femme seule en ce jour.

Surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin même.

Dumbledore avait même envoyé Fumseck avec un mot, demandant à Arthur de laisser Fumseck l'emmener.

Ce fut sans compter que l'oiseau le regardait du haut d'une armoire depuis une heure, en penchant la tête sur le côté et piaillant gaiement.

Il ne semblait pas non plus avoir envie d'emmener le père de famille hors de cette maison. Grand bien lui fasse.

\- Vous avez l'air bien fatigués, les enfants, fit Molly en voyant les adolescents arriver. Harry, tu vas bien ?

Harry releva la tête brusquement. Molly Weasley venait de lui parler ? Gentiment ?

\- Ou… Oui Mrs Weasley, murmura Harry, étonné.

Ils s'installèrent en silence et observèrent les différents plats. Eloïse ne mangeait pas souvent avec eux, préférant les repas plus légers que lui préparait son père. Mais Molly s'était surpassée pour ce repas.

Hermione observait les différentes salades, les fruits découpés finement, les deux plats de légumes et de viande. Ron fut bien entendu le premier à se servir, suivit par son père et sa sœur. Eloïse attendit que Molly se serve.

Ils mangèrent en silence, un silence qui fut étrangement apaisant contrairement aux derniers repas où Eloïse, Hermione et Harry s'étaient senti mal à l'aise.

Severus Snape les avaient rejoints peu après qu'ils aient terminé l'entrée et ils continuèrent de manger.

Sans que personne ne puisse faire un mouvement, un tourbillon doré entra par la fenêtre de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la table à manger. Molly allait se lever, mais elle fut bloquée sur sa chaise.

Rapide, Severus avait voulu sortir sa baguette mais son sortilège resta dans l'air quelques secondes, avant de disparaître sous leurs regards, pétrifiés.

Le tourbillon continuait calmement sa route, tournant autour de chacun, caressant les mains de Snape et celles d'Eloïse, puis se dirigea vers Harry à la stupeur de tous.

Personne ne pouvait bouger.

Personne ne put empêcher ce qui arriva fatalement.

Le tourbillon caressa la joue de Harry qui était tout aussi stupéfait et incapable de bouger.

Ce même tourbillon, qu'Eloïse trouvait plutôt beau et gracieux, se plaça devant Harry.

Et une seconde plus tard, il disparut.

Harry venait de disparaître du Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix, pourtant protégé et surveillé comme il se doit.

Harry Potter avait disparu.

Comme par magie.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Un chemin s'en allait parmi les arbres, dans une seule direction.

La forêt qu'ils voyaient semblait profonde et dense. L'air frais hivernal auquel ils avaient droit depuis deux semaines les avait quittés lors de leur arrivée sur cette dune de sable doré.

Le ciel était bleu clair, et les arbres au loin les accueillaient déjà. Dorian et le professeur Flitwick leur avait dit de prendre des vêtements légers et ils comprenaient maintenant pourquoi.

Il faisait chaud, mais c'était agréable. Mais à quoi allaient leur servir ces capes chaudes et les écharpes qu'ils avaient tout de même dû prendre avec eux ?

Luna entraîna les autres et traversa l'arche. Flitwick semblait aux anges, Eloya arborait un immense sourire et Severus Snape avait posé la main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

Ils devaient se mettre en route et suivre Luna.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la forêt, et certains froncèrent les sourcils. Pourquoi, Merlin, pourquoi les feuilles étaient-elles transparentes ? Pourquoi une mousse rose courait-elle sur les arbres ?

Quels étaient ces oiseaux qui les observaient ? Ces papillons qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus ?

Ils avancèrent doucement, en prenant leur temps, et découvrirent que les feuilles reflétaient le ciel. Un ruisseau non loin leur chantait une douce mélodie, et le soleil réchauffait leurs coeurs.

Ce fut avec un léger sourire que chacun continua sa route. Chacun de son coté, se laissant guider par leur curiosité.

Eloya le leur avait dit, ils avaient quartier libre et ils étaient en sécurité tant qu'ils ne quittaient pas ce domaine. Mais où se trouvaient les limites ?

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Ils marchaient, les cheveux dans le vent. La légère brise qui se faufilait entre les arbres était aussi douce que celle qui se promenait durant l'été.

La rosée du matin se frayait des chemins sur les immenses feuilles orangées d'un arbre gigantesque. Ses branches s'appuyaient presque sur les arbres voisins, et le mélange de couleurs dû aux reflets de la nature rendaient chaque feuille unique en son genre.

Le soleil caressait leurs visages, leurs cheveux, leur peau.

Le soleil brillait de mille feux, se reflétant dans les flaques d'eau, sur les feuilles humides qui changeaient peu à peu de couleurs.

Ils souriaient.

Les adolescents et les adultes présents souriaient à cette nature qui les accueillait.

Certains troncs d'arbres étaient roses, transparents, et les feuilles aussi bleues que le ciel.

Une fleur, ressemblant à une pensée, trônait au milieu d'un pré d'herbe violette et rouge.

Luna dansait parmi les feuilles violettes, bleues, jaunes et vertes qui faisaient des tourbillons autour d'elle.

La nature leur chantait une musique, un son doux et joyeux.

Les fleurs de toutes couleurs fleurissaient les unes après les autres, les accueillant à leur tour de par des senteurs qu'aucun ne connaissait.

La Magie était heureuse de voir ses enfants dans cet endroit. Que c'était agréable de recevoir ses enfants dans un endroit unique, plein de vie, protégé contre les mauvaises pensées. Un endroit paisible, plein de vie mais calme. Apaisant.

Eloïse riait alors qu'un lémurien aux yeux bleu clair s'accrochait désespérément aux épaules de Luna qui tournait, tournait… tournait avec le vent, les feuilles et les arbres.

Daniel et Florian observaient l'eau d'un ruisseau qui mettait en valeur des algues étranges dont les feuilles formaient des étoiles, des cœurs, des symboles runiques…

Fred et George étaient devant un grand rocher qui les reflétait, eux et leurs vœux les plus chers. Un escargot vert aux ailes orange se posa sur la main de George, comme pour les faire revenir à l'instant présent.

La Magie sembla caresser leurs âmes, et ils sourirent un instant, en reposant doucement cet être sur la mousse blanche qui jonchait le rocher.

Hella et Pansy observaient le ciel et le soleil. Une chenille rouge se posa dans les cheveux de Pansy avant de se transformer en une luciole qui ne lâcha plus les filles de l'après-midi.

Severus Snape observait sa fille qui riait de joie en observant Luna en pleine discussion avec la Nature. Luna riait, chantait dans une langue qu'elle seule connaissait.

Eloïse se sentit observée et se dirigea vers son père pour l'enlacer.

Deux par deux, les invités de la Magie observaient et vivaient une douce musique avec le Domaine de Dromeille.

\- Ca m'avait manqué, murmura Eloïse.

\- Je comprends, répondit Snape d'une voix grave. Et tu n'as pas tout vu… Viens, suis-moi et laissons les autres découvrir les lieux par eux-mêmes.

.

.

Cela faisait trois heures que Harry Potter avait disparu. Trois heures que le Quartier Général était sous le contrôle d'un Albus Dumbledore en colère qui croyait à une attaque surprise de Tom Jedusor. Trois heures aussi que Severus Snape avait pris les devants et ramené ses élèves préférés à Barlheid… Deux heures que certains d'entre eux avaient rejoint Dromeille, afin d'apaiser les esprits.

Harry Potter avait disparu. Quelque chose leur disait que la Magie n'y était pas pour rien. Parce que ce tourbillon de magie, Snape l'avait déjà observé dans la forêt de Dromeille. Cette magie est de la belle magie, ne pouvant certainement qu'être exécutée par une âme pure et loyale. Tom Jedusor n'aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareille. Si ?

Tout cela avait un sens. Devait avoir un sens.

Mais lequel ? Où était passé Harry Potter ? Était-il en danger ?

Est-ce-que Tom Jedusor aurait accompli le miracle d'apprivoiser une autre magie, bien au-delà de celle qu'il utilisait jusqu'alors ?

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°***

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**


	36. Chapitre 36 : Loin du Monde

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

 **Bonjour à tous,**

 **Encore une fois désolée pour le retard… J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire les 3 prochains chapitres, j'espère**

 **qu'ils ne seront pas trop "vagues" et vous plairont. Si vous avez des remarques, des conseils, des idées, je suis preneuse !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 **Fin mars 1995**

 **Chapitre 36 : Loin du Monde**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _Tout cela avait un sens. Devait avoir un sens._

 _Mais lequel ? Où était passé Harry Potter ? Était-il en danger ?_

 _Est-ce-que Tom Jedusor aurait accompli le miracle d'apprivoiser une autre magie, bien au-delà de celle qu'il utilisait jusqu'alors ?_

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Un chemin de terre marron clair les mena vers une petite prairie. Quelques canapés beiges étaient placés par-ci par-là, et des arches de fleurs ouvraient d'autres passages.

Eloïse s'approcha d'une arche sur laquelle poussaient des roses d'un rouge vif. Un vent assez froid glissa sur elle, et elle entra sur ce nouveau terrain. Un Phénix bleu clair l'accueillit avec une branche de houx dans le bec, et des baies rouges. La neige tombait sans pour autant l'atteindre, mais elle plaça tout de même la cape chaude de son père sur ses épaules.

L'air était frais, et le vent pouvait être glacial.

Un paysage immense se dévoila alors devant elle, des fleurs qui poussaient malgré la neige, des arbres magnifiques qui fleurissaient et dont les fruits lui donnaient faim. Quelques oiseaux qu'elle ne connaissait pas chantaient gaiement, volant tranquillement d'une branche à l'autre.

Elle marcha alors quelques minutes dans la neige, profitant de cet air frais et vivifiant. Elle appréciait l'hiver, tout comme l'été. Chaque saison avait son charme, après tout.

Elle croisa une licorne d'un blanc immaculé. L'animal se fondait dans le décor, et jamais elle n'aurait pensé avoir la chance de voir cet animal de si près.

Sa crinière, par contre, détonnait d'avec tout ce qu'on pouvait lire dans les livres sur les créatures. Cette licorne avait une magnifique crinière d'un bleu assez clair et portait quelques zébrures roses. Elle approcha lentement Eloïse qui put caresser son doux pelage.

Une autre licorne s'approcha doucement et la renifla. Eloïse était aux anges. Le Phénix qui l'avait accueillie chantonnait une mélodie douce qui l'apaisait étrangement.

C'était un endroit merveilleux.

Cet endroit lui faisait oublier ses craintes, la disparition de son demi-frère, la panique qu'elle avait alors éprouvé lors du repas de midi quand Harry avait disparu… comme par magie.

Elle continua sa route, accompagnée des deux licornes, du Phénix, d'un escargot volant et de quelques lucioles. Le temps était clair et le soleil brillait, tandis que la neige continuait de tomber.

Était-ce dû à la magie ?

\- Enfant de la Magie, murmura le vent. Bienvenue en ces lieux. C'est un endroit réel, qui vit sa vie ici-bas. Un portail vers d'autres possibilités, vers d'autres connaissances.

Rares furent ceux qui atteignirent ce chemin. Rares sont ceux qui ont la joie de pouvoir atteindre Dromeille.

Profite bien de ce lieu, mon enfant. Car je sais que tu n'as rien de mauvais. Observe, apprends, vis.

Tes amis sont aussi ici. Continue vers le nord, et suit Alix.

\- Alix ?

\- C'est moi, chantonna le Phénix.

Elle sursauta.

\- Tu peux parler avec les animaux, Enfant de la Magie. Toi, le petit Harry, Florian et Luna avez ce don. Les autres l'auront, un jour ou l'autre, mais ils devront se trouver eux-mêmes avant de pouvoir profiter de leurs dons. Va, maintenant.

Eloïse attacha ses longs cheveux et caressa encore une fois les licornes, avant de suivre le petit Phénix.

L'air lui faisait un bien fou, et elle aimait marcher dans la neige. Au loin, elle apercevait déjà les tours d'un château. Elle n'en reconnaissait pas l'architecture, mais ça semblait beau. Magique.

Cet endroit lui plaisait, l'attirait, pour elle ne savait quelle raison.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Fred et George Weasley.

Descendants de Serpentard – certains Weasley se retourneraient dans leur tombe –, élèves de Gryffondor.

Rusés, malins, rieurs, aimants.

Les frères inséparables. Jumeaux de cœur, d'âme et d'esprit.

Ils étaient eux aussi dans une partie hivernale de Dromeille, admirant les fleurs des arbres environnants, allongés dans la neige.

\- Bonjour, jeunes enfants, fit un grand cheval noir.

\- Tu peux parler avec nous ? fit Fred en se relevant, plein de neige.

\- Bien entendu. Mais c'est difficile pour moi de cerner votre amour pour la neige.

\- Il n'y a que l'insomnie qui peut réellement réussir à nous cerner, répondit George.

\- Ah, que vous êtes drôles !

Le cheval commença à rire étrangement, ce qui rendit les jumeaux euphoriques.

\- Vous êtes ici pour méditer un peu, ou profiter de ces lieux afin de vous ressourcer. Cela reviendra au même, fit le cheval.

\- Et Harry ? demanda George.

\- Ne vous préoccupez pas de cela, jeunes gens. Votre ami est en sécurité.

\- Dumbledore a joint les aurors et tout l'Ordre afin de partir à sa recherche, fit Fred.

\- Il y a des choses que seule Magia peut permettre. Vous pourrez vous faire du souci plus tard, mais profitez de cet endroit, afin de ramener de beaux souvenirs à Harry et vos autres amis.

Ne pas s'inquiéter ? Les jumeaux n'y arrivaient pas. Cette disparition avait été terrifiante pour les personnes présentes, à ce qu'Hermione avait raconté, et ils étaient tous dans l'incertitude de le retrouver.

Terrifiante surtout, parce que personne n'avait rien vu arriver, et qu'il avait disparu subitement, sans explications, alors qu'il mangeait avec les autres.

Dumbledore et l'Ordre mettaient actuellement des plans en place afin de mener des recherches, mais ils n'avaient aucune piste.

À part Voldemort.

Mais…

\- Oups, je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Pardon ! s'exclama alors une girafe verte à pois noirs qui avait fait tomber un pommier rouge sang à côté de George.

Fred et George sursautèrent violemment sous le rire étrange du cheval – imaginez-vous un cheval qui rit, ça ne vous ferait rien, à vous ? – et leurs pensées furent dès lors plus positives, afin qu'ils puissent profiter du moment présent.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Florian, descendant et élève de Serdaigle.

Daniel, descendant indirect de Gryffondor, élève de Serdaigle.

Luna, descendante de Serpentard et indirectement de Poufsouffle, élève de Serdaigle.

Rêveurs et doués, aimant lire tout sur tout. Fidèles à leurs amis.

Pas que les autres ne soient pas fidèles également.

Ces trois-là se retrouvaient dans le coin printanier de Dromeille. La danse de Luna avec le lémurien s'était terminée dans une flaque d'eau rose pâle, sous les rires de Daniel et Florian.

Ils se baladaient tranquillement dans la forêt, sans avoir de nouvelles des autres.

Mais un certain apaisement les avait atteints, et leurs visages semblaient bien plus paisibles. Leurs regards étaient attentifs à la nature les entourant.

\- Les ados ! couina doucement le lémurien.

\- Tu nous suis ? demanda Luna.

\- On peut comprendre ? les coupa Florian.

\- Oui ! Bon, je peux en placer une ? s'énerva l'adorable petite bête.

\- Oui, je t'en prie, fit Daniel en riant doucement.

\- Magia vous attend du côté du Printemps, c'est un très très grand parc très immense qui se trouve après l'Arche en bois de Rose à environ… trois-cent cinquante mètres à vol d'oiseau !

\- À vol d'oiseau ? fit Florian, sarcastique.

\- D'où tu as vu qu'on avait des plumes pour voler, petit Lémurien tout mignon ? renchérit Daniel.

Luna laissa échapper un rire joyeux.

\- Au pire, vous pouvez demander à Dédé de vous prendre en charge ! C'est un grand aigle aux plumes brunes et jaunes.

\- Ça ira, gentil Lémurien, nous pouvons marcher, répondit doucement Luna.

\- Tu nous accompagnes ? demanda Florian.

\- Bien entendu ! Je vous aime déjà très beaucoup coolement bien très fort !

Le groupe rejoignit alors une des quatre saisons en compagnie du lémurien aux yeux bleu clair.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Cora Winterfeuer-Wenzel, jeune demoiselle allant sur ses seize ans le premier avril 1995, était plus vivante que jamais. Adoptée depuis son plus jeune âge par Nikolaus Wenzel, qui était en charge de la gestion du Château de Barlheid, ils avaient découvert qu'elle avait du sang Royal.

Emily Winterfeuer était la dernière descendante directe de la famille royale du Domaine Secret. Les Winterfeuer apparaissaient sur les chronologies de Barlheid dès les années 1400.

Emily, elle, était née en 1977 et était plus âgée que Cora. Elles s'étaient par ailleurs immédiatement entendues et avaient donné plus de vie au château depuis quelques mois que tous les autres héritiers réunis.

Fans ardues de couleurs, de licornes et de créatures gentilles mais aussi hors du commun, elles reprenaient en mains le nom de l'Ancienne Famille Royale qu'était celle des Winterfeuer.

Cora Winterfeuer-Wenzel se trouvait donc dans un champ plus qu'étrange au milieu de Dromeille.

Elle avait insisté auprès de son père afin de suivre ce petit groupe à l'écart des autres. Elle les appréciait déjà, surtout Hella et Daniel.

Le champ était étrange, car elle n'avait jamais vu de légumes qui poussaient sur un sol moelleux.

\- Ce sont des sortes de pommes qui poussent sur un croisement de poiriers et plants de tomates, l'informa doucement Emily.

\- C'est bizarre…

\- La couleur est celle du ciel, comme le ciel est bleu actuellement, le fruit sera bleu aussi.

\- Et noir la nuit, du coup ?

\- Oui, répondit Emily. Avec quelques étoiles si la nuit est assez étoilée pour se refléter sur la peau du fruit.

\- Cet endroit est merveilleux !

\- Oui, mais le mieux de tout, c'est qu'il y a des troupeaux de licornes en liberté !

\- Genre !

\- Si, si, je te le promets, viens ! Peut-être que nous en verrons. Ensuite, ce serait bien de trouver les autres. La Magie voulait nous transmettre un message, il me semble. Et nous avons des choses à faire…

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°***

 **.**

La Magie avait offert à Eloïse la possibilité de revoir ses amis... une dernière fois.

Ces amis qui l'avaient vu grandir auprès d'eux, qui lui avaient redonnéle sourire dès que c'était possible. Ils avaient toujours été là pour elle.

Son arrivée à Poudlard avait chamboulé toutes ces habitudes, et forcé la disparition d'Eloïse auprès de ses amis. C'était difficile pour elle, plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensé jusqu'ici, de ne plus avoir de contact.

Mais grâce à cet endroit hivernal reculé, elle avait pu exaucer son vœu.

Elle avait atteint le château à l'architecture étrange mais très élégante, d'un blanc pur avec des toits arrondis en argent.

Les portes étaient d'un jaune pâle et la lourde porte d'entrée s'était ouverte dès son arrivée.

Elle avait alors traversé une arche, suivant le phénix qui la suivait partout depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds ici.

Ses amis étaient là, au bord d'un lac en plein soleil, bronzant et riant de bon cœur.

Ils se souvenaient d'elle, mais pas comme la meilleure amie qu'elle avait été pour eux. Elle avait toujours été à l'écoute de son meilleur ami, et avait toujours eu le soutien des autres du petit groupe qui s'était formé dans leur petite ville.

Elle avait donc pu les revoir, dans ce parc ensoleillé, près du lac. Ils avaient ri, joué, s'étaient raconté tout un tas de choses. Eloïse savait qu'ils étaient sous sortilèges de confusion, car des Oubliettes leur avaient été jeté peu après son départ par certains membres du Ministère sous les ordres de Dumbledore.

Mais la Magie n'avait pas souhaité qu'on efface ce lien d'amitié qui liait ce petit groupe d'amis.

Ce fut un merveilleux moment.

Eloïse dû tout de même les quitter, sous forme d'adieux tristes. Mais ils savaient, au fond de leurs âmes, qu'ils se retrouveraient. Un jour.

Elle marcha doucement sur le pont qui l'avait mené à ce parc, afin de retrouver le Phénix qui l'avait conduite là et s'était mis à l'écart du petit groupe. Avec un sourire sur les lèvres, elle caressa le bel oiseau. Elle était heureuse d'avoir vécu ce petit moment loin du Quartier Général, ou encore de Poudlard... La neige autour d'elle l'apaisait et le soleil la réchauffait encore.

Quelle belle magie.

C'était comme dans un rêve. Elle vit un écureuil courir vers elle et elle s'accroupit.

\- Hey, petit écureuil.

\- Bonjour Eloïse !

\- Tu parles ?

\- Dans tes pensées, oui, tu es comme miss Luna, une amie des animaux.

Elle sourit un instant. La petite bête avait des poils longs et sa queue avait quelques mèches orangées parmi son pelage marron.

\- Luna est du côté de l'Automne, si tu veux, je te montre le chemin ?

\- Oki... mais les autres ne nous attendent pas ?

\- Non, ici le temps est ralenti !

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Severus Snape avait dû quitter Dromeille en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Hermione lui avait envoyé un message lui annonçant que Dumbledore réunissait l'Ordre pour une réunion de crise.

Bien entendu, Fumseck aurait pu venir le chercher lui-même, mais il savait que s'il suivait les instructions de Dumbledore – qui ne savait pas que son ancien espion se trouvait à Dromeille – il serait piégé à Dromeille.

Fumseck adorait Dromeille. Encore plus que Barlheid ou Poudlard. Et s'il y mettait les pattes, il ne reviendrait pas avant un bon moment… Et il avait encore des devoirs auprès de ses humains préférés. Et auprès de Melwyn, aussi.

Il avait alors donné son parchemin à Hermione, dans sa chambre, afin qu'elle prévienne le Maître des Potions via leur Livre.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Arthur et MollyWeasley, Kingsley, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Nikolaus, Maugrey Fol'Oeil, McGonagall et Severus Snape se trouvaient autour de la table de la salle à manger du QG.

\- Pas de nouvelles pour Harry ? demanda Remus Lupin en se servant un peu de thé.

\- Non, aucune, répondit Tonks.

\- Nos Aurors ont lancé des recherches aux endroits les plus probables, rajouta Kingsley. Mais le Ministère a du mal à se relever. Il y a de plus en plus d'Imperium qui traînent et il est difficile de savoir à qui l'on peut faire confiance.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge. Peu discrètement. Il venait d'arriver au QG et se devait de mettre certaines choses au clair.

Cependant, il fut heureux de voir que Severus avait pris la peine de venir.

\- Bonjour, mes enfants, fit l'homme en prenant place en bout de table. J'ai quelques informations pour vous.

Sirius et Remus se redressèrent sur leurs chaises, alors que Snape observait le mur d'en face avec une application certaine.

\- Il y a eu une attaque dans un village près de la côte dans le sud du pays. Il va sans dire que Tom est à l'origine de cela. Beaucoup de Moldus ont dû fuir, une vingtaine de morts reste à compter et identifier. Certains enfants nés-moldus qui devaient faire leur rentrée à Poudlard l'an prochain ont également perdu la vie. Certaines équipes de Nikolaus ont souhaité aider pour les soins et le ravitaillement, afin que les sorciers blessés ne soient pas pris en charge par les autorités.

\- Albus, le coupa Nikolaus. Merci de ne pas enjoliver la vérité. L'équipe d'Amélia a quitté l'Autriche parce que tu m'as expressément demandé de l'aide. Ils ont des choses bien plus importantes à régler autre part que dans le sud de ce pays.

Nikolaus commençait à se lasser des phrases longues et belles de son ami d'enfance. Albus était un homme loyal, adorable, et aurait fait un grand-père attentif. Certainement. Mais cet homme se laissait aller au pouvoir, et donnait la possibilité à ses proches d'interpréter différemment les choses. Il ne leur disait pas toute la vérité. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le remarquait.

Un leader – parce que Dumbledore se considérait comme tel – se devait de dire réellement ce qui se passait au-dehors, et non une version légèrement modifiée qui pourrait influencer les pensées et les réactions de son groupe. Il se devait également de dire « nous allons faire » et non « je vais » ou encore « vous allez ».

\- Ne jouons pas sur les mots, Nikolaus, fit gravement Dumbledore. Ils semblaient heureux de venir nous aider.

\- Les sourires ne disent pas toujours tout, répliqua froidement Nikolaus.

\- Il va sans dire que nous avons besoin d'aide, reprit Dumbledore. Des équipes sont appelées à rejoindre les environs de Poudlard. Tom a prévu plusieurs attaques, selon mes sources, et il nous faut les contrer. Sauver des vies.

La discussion continua ainsi pendant quelques dizaines de minutes, durant lesquelles Albus Dumbledore présentait des cartes et les plans de combats ou encore les endroits qui leur procureraient une sécurité absolue.

Sirius grogna sous le regard sévère de Snape. Sécurité absolue ? A qui voulait-il faire boire ce genre de sottises ?

\- Excusez-moi de déranger votre monologue, grogna encore une fois Sirius. Mais qu'en est-il de Harry ?

Sirius semblait contenir sa colère. Peu de personnes l'avaient vu aussi sûr de lui depuis sa sortie de prison, et encore moins couper la parole au Grand Albus Dumbledore.

Sirius ne laissa pas le temps à son ancien directeur d'en placer une, et continua.

\- Tous vos plans concernent ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais où est mon filleul ? En quoi contredire les plans de Vous-Savez-Qui va nous ramener Harry ?

Albus s'était levé, replaçant sa cape sur ses épaules.

\- Sirius, du calme, fit doucement Albus. Bien entendu nous nous inquiétons tous pour Harry. Mais il faut rappeler que si Voldemort avait Harry en sa possession, il nous l'aurait fait savoir depuis bien longtemps. C'est pourquoi, Sirius, je n'y apporte que peu d'importance.

Les personnes présentes ouvrirent la bouche, choqués.

\- Peu d'importance ? cria Sirius en se levant à son tour. Peu d'importance ? Mais à quoi pensez-vous ! Où est Harry ? Savez-vous où il est ?

\- Sirius, calme-toi, fit sèchement Lupin.

\- Que je me calme ? Il vient de dire qu'il porte peu d'importance à la disparition de mon filleul !

\- Non, non, et non Sirius, fit Dumbledore de son air bienveillant. Tu as mal interprété mes paroles. C'est bien pour cela que je voulais que tu restes avec les membres de l'Ordre en permanence. Tu prends les choses bien trop à cœur et tu ne cherches pas à comprendre la situation, mais t'y lances tête baissée, mon enfant.

Severus Snape commençait à s'énerver doucement.

Contrôler, c'est surtout cela que souhaitait leur ancien mentor. Contrôler et avoir le contrôle.

Pouvoir gérer les situations à sa manière. Pouvoir résoudre les soucis selon ses idées.

Et tout le monde se pliait à ses volontés, parce qu'il était puissant, sympathique, et adorait les bonbons au citron.

C'était… comment disait Eloïse déjà… mignon ?

\- Sirius, mon enfant, reprit Dumbledore alors que Lupin forçait son ami à se rasseoir. Voldemort n'a manifesté aucun signe concernant Harry, et nous n'avons aucune piste réelle. Il est alors inutile de fatiguer le peu d'alliés que nous avons pour partir à la recherche d'un endroit inconnu. Mieux vaut donc se concentrer sur les attaques qui risquent d'avoir lieu sur le chemin de Traverse ce soir même !

Dumbledore commençait lentement à perdre patience. Pourquoi personne ne faisait taire cet abruti de Sirius, encore bien trop fragilisé par son passage en prison ?

\- Et, si je puis me permettre, entama Snape. D'où viennent ces informations ?

\- Un auror de notre côté infiltré au Ministère a entendu une conversation entre McMillian et McNair, commençaTonks.

\- McNair, rajouta Maugrey en riant amèrement, a retrouvé son poste de Bourreau comme par un doux miracle. Il peut ainsi assouvir son besoin de trancher la tête des animaux qui ne sont pas acceptés par le Ministre en personne. Et quand je dis animaux…

\- Ça ira, Maugrey, le coupa Dumbledore.

\- L'excuse du Ministre fut qu'il préféra avoir cet homme sous ses yeux plutôt que dans une prison de laquelle s'échappent des prisonniers tous les mois, reprit Tonks. Enfin, McNair disait que le Chemin de Traverse allait faire ses preuves ce soir, et que ce serait une soirée inoubliable.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Anja, Blaise, Cora, Daniel, Emily, Eloïse, Hella, Hermione qui était revenue via le Livre, Florian, Fred, George, Luna, Max, Neville, Pansy et Théodore étaient assis en cercle autour d'un tout petit plan d'eau, dans l'herbe bleue.

L'herbe était épaisse et Hermione, qui cherchait une logique à l'existence de cet endroit, se torturait l'esprit. Comment l'herbe pouvait être aussi épaisse qu'un tapis, aussi douce, et… bleue ? Elle voulait comprendre. Mais elle ne comprenait pas.

\- C'est le monde magique, chuchota doucement Luna.

Alix, le phénix orange et plus petit que Fumseck, se posa au centre du petit groupe, sur une pierre qui trônait sur l'eau violette. Il commença à chantonner doucement, afin d'apaiser les âmes.

Chacun leur tour, ils fermèrent leurs yeux afin de se concentrer sur cette mélodie douce qui souhaitait leur dire quelque chose.

La méditation pouvait servir à plusieurs choses : avant tout, apprivoiser leur magie. La contrôler, l'ordonner afin de la rendre plus stable et puissante. Et enfin, trouver l'animagus qui correspondait à l'être abritant cette âme qui, elle, abritait ce beau noyau de magie.

Le petit cercle d'adolescents était entouré d'un halo de lumière argentée. Des animaux s'approchèrent doucement d'eux, sans faire de bruit.

Attirés par cette magie ancienne, plusieurs phénix et oiseaux de l'eau – une race oubliée depuis des siècles – se mirent à chanter une douce mélodie.

Le petit groupe, coupé du monde et plongé dans un silence profond mais apaisant, ne remarqua pas le petit groupe d'adultes qui observait ce qu'ils avaient vécu quelques années auparavant.

Une magie puissante se faisait ressentir. Si un être malfaisant avait osé poser ne serait-ce qu'une molécule de sa présence en ces lieux, il aurait été dématérialisé sur le champ.

L'herbe bleue poussa de quelques centimètres, et du lierre vert encercla les adolescents.

Une brise fraîche se faufila parmi les cheveux, plumes et crinières de chaque être présent en cet endroit.

Le temps s'arrêta.

Et la Magie fit ce qu'elle rêvait de faire depuis plusieurs centaines d'années.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**


	37. Chapitre 37 : Liberatus

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

 **Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Quitte à ne pas poster pendant quelques semaines (désolée !) voici le second chapitre pour cette semaine !**

 **Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et il va falloir que j'en prenne pour les prochains chapitres.**

 **AnnaMerteuil : Voici la suite ! :-D**

 **Adenoide : Merci :-)**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 **1** **er** **avril 1995**

 **Chapitre 37 : Liberatus**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _L'herbe bleue poussa de quelques centimètres, et du lierre vert encercla les adolescents._

 _Une brise fraîche se faufila parmi les cheveux, plumes et crinières de chaque être présent en cet endroit._

 _Le temps s'arrêta._

 _Et la Magie fit ce qu'elle rêvait de faire depuis des siècles._

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Aurélia Zimlich, Carolyne Euleflieder-Efeutiger, Ephraem Efeutiger, Edwin Trübigel, Damian Deithleid, Dorian Slamenekov, Eloya Kiev et son mariAleksei Kiev, FiliusFlitwick, Irma Pince, Julius Jubelhirsch, Lukas-Adrian Clemens, Lukas Euleflieder, PoppyPomfresh,RemusLupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Nikolaus Wenzel.

18 adultes.

Dix-huit adultes qui observaient, tranquillement, ce qui se passait devant eux.

La magie œuvrait sur les plus jeunes.

Les adultes étaient entourés d'une brume magique d'un vert très clair, protecteur.

Sereins, ils étaient eux aussi assis dans l'herbe, jouant avec des chatons de toutes les couleurs et aux poils longs qui leur demandaient quasiment toute leur attention.

Les petits chats miaulaient de temps à autres, grimpant sur leurs visiteurs. Ils jouaient avec les mains, les cheveux, grattaient l'herbe d'un bleu vif, ronronnaient.

Ils avaient enfin l'attention qu'ils avaient toujours rêvé d'avoir.

Leur maman-chat avait perdu la vie alors qu'eux prenaient leur premier souffle. Ils étaient nés dans une montagne, loin de tout, à des milliers de kilomètres de là, et la Magie les avait ramené « à la maison », ici, à Dromeille.

Ils adoraient cet endroit.

Ils avaient été nourris par d'autres mamans-animaux magiques, et leur évolution pour le moins spéciale était due à l'environnement de cette forêt.

Tous sentaient la Magie près d'eux et les adultes entrèrent dans une sorte de méditation.

Le silence était paisible et le doux soleil réchauffait leur peau.

Ils savaient que leurs élèves, enfants ou encore amis étaient entre de bonnes mains.

Ils étaient certains que leur petit groupe d'ados allait changer, évoluer et découvrir de nouvelles choses.

La Magie avait promis. Elle avait promis de protéger ses enfants, et il lui fallait pour cela débrider les magies bloquées depuis des centaines d'années… Il lui fallait aller à l'encontre de certains Hommes qui souhaitaient avoir le pouvoir sur tout. Et sur tous.

Il fallait mettre un point d'arrêt à la destruction de la Magie, car celle-ci se détruisait de l'intérieur.

Ce Plan qu'avaient certains allait les détruire eux-mêmes. Leur état d'esprit, leur pensées et compréhension de la magie était salis.

Erronés.

Compréhensions tordues.

Qu'allait-il se passer ? La Magie et les Siens eux-mêmes l'ignoraient.

Personne ne pouvait planifier ou deviner le futur, pas même les plus brillants voyants du monde.

Car les actions de ces enfants détermineront très certainement l'avenir des Sorciers.

Avant le Grand jugement de la Magie.

Si Jugement il y avait. Les sorciers le méritaient-il ?

Ces jeunes retrouveront des pouvoirs oubliés, qui ne serviraient qu'en cas de nécessité. Cette magie coulait dans leur sang, plus propre que celui des sang-purs et bien plus sain.

L'entité de la Magie brillait au-dessus de Dromeille, soupirant et provoquant une légère brise.

Pauvre Monde.

 **.**

 **°oOoOo°**

 **.**

Cette même brise tiède passait entre les adolescents, les caressant doucement.

Une voix, ni féminine ni masculine, commença doucement à parler. À leur parler, au fond de leurs cœurs et de leurs âmes.

\- Bonjour mes lucioles, mes princes et princesses.

Enfants de la Magie, mes enfants.

Aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres pour n'importe qui sur Terre, mais c'est aussi un jour important pour vous.

Vous êtes appelés à faire de grandes choses.

A aimer, accompagner et sauver des vies. Apprendre plus. Mais toujours dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et refuser le stress ambiant que les Autres tentent de vous transmettre.

Éduquer vos futurs enfants selon mes lois, et leur donner tout l'amour que je vous porte.

Respecter les autres, vous respecter vous-même. Rester vous-même, et être joyeux, heureux, malgré tout ce qui se passe au-dehors.

J'aimerais tant que chacun de mes enfants trouve cela normal. Agisse ainsi. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Cet endroit sera toujours là afin de vous recueillir, de vous accompagner, vous aider.

Dromeille sera votre Maison. Votre source de vie.

Aujourd'hui, dans ce sommeil qui vous endort, vous trouverez comment apprivoiser votre Magie.

Car la Magie qui vous est enseignée est bien trop restrictive. Vous n'êtes pas fait pour l'utiliser seulement au travers d'un morceau de bois.

La Magie qui est présente dans vos gènes et votre sang est tout aussi gérable sans ce morceau de bois que les humains se sont mis à utiliser il y a quelques siècles. Ces bouts de bois sont pratiques pour les enfants, pour leur apprendre à focaliser sa magie dans les mains.

Mais cela restreint bien trop votre capacité à l'utiliser pleinement.

Car lorsque vous grandissez, votre Magie grandit également. Sans ce que vous appelez baguette magique, vous pourriez utiliser la magie avec votre corps tout entier, la maîtriser pleinement. L'utiliser avec vos mains ou encore les jambes et les pieds, voir même dans chaque doigt ou orteil pour les plus brillants d'entre vous.

Au nom de la Magie, au nom du Créateur, je retire les sortilèges qui brident et brisent vos dons et liens avec vos magies depuis des générations. Car une magie bridée et non délivrée, resterait bridée pour vos propres descendants.

Vous découvrirez, au fond de vos pensées, votre animagus. Vous découvrirez votre être réel, et aussi une autre sorte d'Animagus, plus complexe car votre esprit ne sera point troublé comme il risque de l'être sous cette forme première appelée animagus.

Vous découvrirez la clé de vos pensées, et trouverez le moyen de sceller vos pensées aux indésirables.

Vous apprendrez à gérer les nouvelles vagues de magie, vos pouvoirs, et découvrirez une magie oubliée.

Vos mains sauront, par instinct, vous protéger et protéger vos amis. Vos proches.

Ceci révolutionnera le Temps pour les générations futures, si Futur il y a. Malheureusement, l'être humain n'apprécie guère le Changement.

Mais je sais que vous réussirez à imposer votre volonté. A réimposer ce qui existait déjà mais qui a disparu. A redonner espoir en la Magie du Monde et enseignant aux plus petits vos connaissances.

Respirez, mes enfants. Respirez, ayez confiance en vous, et surtout, restez unis.

Coûte que coûte.

Nous vous aimons, vous, vos adultes, mes héritiers et Eligente.

Je vous en conjure. Avec tout ce que vous apprendrez aujourd'hui. Protégez notre monde, notre nature, nos amis.

Il y aura toujours un Être qui saura vous aider. Toujours.

Il vous suffira de l'appeler.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Une lumière vive illuminait ce qui semblait être une grande prairie. Il y avait beaucoup d'arbres, et l'herbe recouvrait presque toutes les pierres présentes sur le sol.

Les fleurs étaient belles. Certaines peut-être un peu fades. Quelques chemins de mousse verte courraient sur le sol qui semblait doux et moelleux.

Il n'y avait pas de vent. Il n'y avait pas d'oiseau, pas de bruissements de feuilles. Rien.

Aucun son.

Seulement un brouillard blanc et épais qui recouvrait quatre tombeaux.

Des rectangles de pierre d'un blanc pur, immaculé.

Anciens, gravés de runes tout leur long.

Ils étaient imposants, au milieu de cette prairie silencieuse. Le paysage était magnifique.

Des lucioles roses et orangées voletaient doucement et silencieusement autour de ces pierres froides.

Froides comme la mort.

Ces tombeaux semblaient abandonnés depuis des siècles.

\- Après ceci, rien ne sera plus comme avant, souffla une voix venant de nulle part.

Fleur s'était réveillée sur ce qui semblait être un banc d'herbes hautes.

Le soleil réchauffait sa peau, et si un léger souffle ne l'avait pas réveillée, elle serait certainement restée endormie.

Elle venait de dormir plusieurs heures, et se sentait bien reposée, en forme.

Quelle heure était-il ? Où se trouvait-elle ?

Il y avait des fleurs de toutes les couleurs, et le paysage donna immédiatement le sourire à la jeune adolescente.

Elle avait essayé de se lever, en vain. Quand elle eu froid, une couverture fluorescente et bien chaude la recouvrit.

Quand elle eût soif, un verre d'eau apparu dans sa main.

L'endroit était calme. Trop calme.

Et petit.

Mais elle s'y sentait étrangement bien.

Cédric, lui, avait pu faire la grasse matinée. Enfin, aurait pu. Ce fut sans compter son envie pressante et pour le moins étrange de prendre une douche.

Une bonne douche, en passant du froid au tiède agréable puis au chaud presque brûlant coulant sur sa peau.

C'était agréable.

Lui aussi disparu dans la matinée du premier avril.

Sans laisser de trace.

Il était assis à une table immense, devant des centaines de gâteaux en tous genres qu'il dévorait des yeux depuis quelques minutes.

Ou peut-être des heures.

Il ne savait pas.

Il ne savait plus.

Il se sentait bien, seul dans sa bulle et laissant voyager son esprit.

Viktor avait pu rentrer chez lui. Heureux de revoir sa mère, il s'était assoupi lors d'une conversation dans l'un des canapés de leur Manoir.

Le lendemain midi, il s'était retrouvé dans un bain frais qui commençait à lui geler les pieds. Mais il se sentait bien, vivifié.

En vie.

Mais…

Où était-il ? Cette salle de bain ne ressemblait aucunement à celle de leur domaine familial.

Mais tout compte fait, peu importait.

Il se sentait bien, et peut-être sa mère avait-elle rénové le Manoir, qui sait ?

Harry se sentait bien.

Apaisé, aussi. Comme les trois autres. Il se trouvait dans un bain chaud, des bulles se formant autour de lui.

Des bulles d'air chaud. Comme l'eau.

Était-ce ce que les Sans-Pouvoirs appelaient des « Thermes », ou plutôt un sauna ?

Il faisait chaud.

Peut-être trop. Mais c'était agréable.

Il observa les deux bancs beiges sur le sol blanc nacré, ainsi que les petites fleurs qui sortaient de ce sol mystérieux.

C'était beau, la magie. Il y avait toujours des choses à découvrir.

Il se sentait bien.

\- Devrions-nous leur parler ? Demanda une voix jeune et douce.

\- Oui, mon enfant. Parlez-leur et donnez-leur les directives pour ce jour. Ils ne s'y attendent pas. Ils sont jeunes, et ont tous un niveau différent, répondit Magia.

\- Sont-ils fragiles ? Demanda une voix d'homme qui semblait appartenir à quelqu'un de plus bourru.

\- Moins qu'ils ne semblent l'être, mon jeune enfant.

L'entité lumineuse sembla légèrement triste. Ses enfants devaient réussir aujourd'hui, sans quoi elle n'aurait guère de choix…

Mais ses enfants ne la décevraient pas, elle en était certaine.

Les quatre adolescents se levèrent subitement, comme si leurs jambes avaient réagit avant que leur cerveau ne les commande.

Une voix s'éleva dans chacun des étranges tombeaux.

\- Bienvenue dans votre Tombeau. Cet endroit est votre refuge, mais aussi votre prison.

Vous aurez trois heures afin de trouver le moyen de sortir de ces pièces de pierre. Personne ne viendra à votre secours. Nous sommes les porte-paroles de Magia.

Elle vous aime, vous protège tant qu'elle le peut, et vous donnera des indices.

\- C'est une blague ? cria Viktor.

Personne ne l'entendit.

\- Comment sommes-nous censés faire ? pensa Fleur à voix haute.

\- Où est-ce que je suis ! cria Cédric.

\- Dans quelle histoire je suis encore tombé, grinça Harry.

Les adolescents ne se voyaient pas. N'avaient aucun moyen de communication.

Ne pouvaient-ils compter que sur eux-mêmes ?

Ils n'étaient pas prêts. Enfin… leurs esprits n'étaient pas prêts à subir cela…

Une voix masculine et bourrue repris, coupant la parole à la voix plus douce.

\- Je me présente. Je suis Zeus. Le Contrat qui vous lie à la Coupe du Tournoi organisé par vos écoles est très dangereux. Mortel, en réalité. Si nous n'avions pas préparé d'épreuve digne de ce nom, vous seriez morts dans d'atroces souffrances et en perdant peu à peu votre magie.

Vos protecteurs humains n'y ont pas pensé, pensant peut-être que cela n'était qu'un jeu que l'on peut reprendre en cours de route, un jour ou l'autre.

Malheureusement, les Plans n'étaient pas ainsi.

La Magie a parlé. C'est pour ceci que vous vous trouvez en ces lieux. Vous ne pourrez communiquer avec l'extérieur. Seulement avec nous.

Quand vous sortirez de vos tombeaux, ne vous attendez pas à pouvoir respirer.

Vous vous retrouverez dans un endroit hostile à la lumière et l'air.

\- Laisse-moi leur parler, P'pa, coupa une jeune fille. Je crois que tu les terrorises encore plus qu'Athé ! Je m'appelle Artémis, et la dame qui a parlé en premier est Athéna.

Vous ne rêvez pas, et cet endroit, si agréable soit-il, deviendra son contraire, après que le Temps se soit écoulé. Vous devez certes trouver un moyen de sortir, mais n'oubliez pas de trouver un moyen de survivre au-dehors. Sinon, vos pauvres âmes iront retrouver celles de vos prédécesseurs.

\- Peut-être… peut-être pourrions-nous les aider, quand viendra le Temps ? Murmura une douce voix.

\- Peut-être, répondit alors la Magie. Peut-être.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Alors que les adultes présents dans la forêt de Dromeille n'avaient aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il se passait devant eux, quelques chevaux et une licorne se dirigèrent vers un petit chalet. La température, jusqu'ici agréable,commençait à se refroidir, et la neige semblait arriver de l'est.

Les adultes eurent envie de s'abriter, mais l'envie de rester auprès des jeunes se fit plus forte.

Ils restèrent alors, vite rejoints par quelques ours violets et roses.

Les jeunes étaient allongés dans l'herbe douce, des couvertures de feuilles rouges les recouvrant depuis quelques minutes.

Chacun était plongé dans une méditation profonde, ne ressentant en rien les changements environnants.

Anja, Hella, Pansy et Théodore s'étaient retrouvés, via leurs esprits, sur des balançoires près d'un lac.

La terre rouge faisait penser à du sable.

\- Que faisons-nous ici ? fit Anja d'une voix incertaine.

Théodore haussa les épaules et Hella observait le ciel.

Le temps était beau, agréable. Et une odeur de lavande se propageait autour d'eux.

Ils aimaient la lavande.

\- Bonjour mes amis ! Lança une voix masculine enjouée.

Les adolescents sursautèrent et aperçurent le nouveau venu.

\- Je m'appelle Hermès ! Je suis ici pour vous guider. Je suis certain que vous allez adorer !

Les trois ados se regardèrent, dubitatifs.

\- C'est qui, lui ? grogna Anja.

\- Allez, ne soyez pas aussi craintifs, fit le jeune homme en attachant ses cheveux violets. Comme je sais que vous aimez les jeux de société, je vais vous montrer mon jeu favori. Puis après, nous verrons pour vos animaux fétiches et ce que valent vos dons ! Allez, zou, asseyez vous sur ce merveilleux tapis en soie que m'a offert ma sœur Soniatana !

De leur côté, Luna, Hermione, Sarah et Fred se partageaient un immense pouf à plumes, aux côtés d'une femme rousse extravagante. Elle leur racontait une histoire sur des animaux oubliés, qui avaient des dons particulièrement puissants et violents.

Luna écoutait avidement la jeune femme alors qu'Hermione cherchait le sens de cette journée pour le moins étrange. Fred osa lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes, alors que l'étrange femme devant eux demanda à Hermione de ne pas toujours chercher une solution pour le moins scientifique à chacune de ses explications.

\- Malgré tout ce que pensent les êtres sur Terre, il n'y a pas toujours d'explication scientifique ou logique à ce qui s'est produit ou ce qui se produira encore ! Essayez de mettre votre cerveau en pause et de profiter de ce moment de détente. Car celui-ci sera un des rares que vous aurez durant les prochains mois…

Sarah frotta le dos d'Hermione en signe d'encouragement. Elle laissait son esprit divaguer en cherchant des réponses à tout au lieu de profiter du temps présent, et Sarah se promit d'aider Hermione à vivre non pas seulement pour la connaissance mais aussi pour le plaisir de vivre.

Elles ne se connaissaient pas beaucoup, mais elles savaient toutes deux qu'elles avaient plusieurs points communs.

Le petit groupe inspira alors l'air frais et se concentra à nouveau sur l'histoire.

Blaise, Cora, Daniel et Max étaient en compagnie d'un vieil homme, appelé Gwidon et accompagné de son griffon aux plumes dorées.

Il se disait être un ancêtre de la Famille Gryffondor, qui avait disparu il y a quelques dizaines d'années.

Enfin disparue… pas réellement.

Beaucoup de Mages et d'Êtres qui défendaient la magie se retrouvaient dans ce paradis au milieu de nulle part, gardé par des bêtes à l'apparence gentille mais qui ne laissaient passer personne.

Que faisaient-ils là, dans ce qui leur semblait être un royaume des morts ? Un monde à part, où ni le bien ni le mal n'existaient ?

\- Bonjour Eloïse, Emily, Florian, George et Neville ! Je m'appelle Sulislawa et je suis ici pour vous annoncer que vous allez tous avoir les cheveux verts pour toujours ! Nan, je ça,c'est pas drôle, George ? Fais attention, hein ! Je comprends le langage des yeux !

\- Des yeux ?! fit Emily.

\- Oui, quand vous levez les yeux au plafond. Enfin, ici ce serait plutôt au ciel… Enfin bref, je plaisantais, ce n'est pas parce que nous avons du sang Serpentard en nous que la génétique nous ferait ce cadeau de cheveux verts…

\- Puis ça n'irait pas à tout le monde, fit Florian.

\- Pas faux !

\- Vous êtes une descendante de Serpentard ? demanda Eloïse.

\- Non, une ancêtre ! J'ai failli perdre la vie en me battant contre ce boulet de Zeus.

\- Zeus ? s'écria Florian en se grattant la tête. Le Zeus ?

\- C'est qui lui ? questionna Emily.

\- Ouais, repris Sulislawa, Le gros musclé que les Sans-Pouvoirs se sont mis à appeler le dieu des dieux ! Si vous saviez… Puis il y a Poséidon qui a voulu s'amuser aussi et a commencé à filtrer le sel des eaux pour en faire manger à Zeus pendant l'anniversaire d'Athéna… Quels malades ! Un gâteau de sel et d'algues !

Emily et Eloïse levèrent un sourcil, étonnées et sceptiques.

Que racontait cette fille en mini jupe et totalement folle ?

\- De vrais blagueurs. Heureusement qu'Hera et Athéna les remettent en place régulièrement et sans gêne !

\- Et euh… commença Florian.

\- Ah oui, j'ai oublié. Je dois vous aider à vous concentrer sur ce que va vous expliquer la représentante de la Magie en personne ! Pour cela je dois dessiner des runes dans la terre ! L'herbe bleue va nous aider, ses racines peuvent bouger d'elles-mêmes. Elles sont géniales. Neville, je suis sûr que tu vas t'éclater à m'aider. Aller, venez les jeunes.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

A Poudlard, le château devenait sombre. Les rares tapisseries colorées avaient été arrachées par Lord Voldemort, dans un de ses multiples élans de colère.

Il avait certes Poudlard. Il avait réussi à avoir le Château. Il aurait dû se sentir plus heureux que cela, plus puissant. Il était sûr et certain d'être un descendant de Salazar Serpentard, et certain que ce dernier lui avait laissé un message secret quelque part dans ce château.

Ses partisans cherchaient partout, allant même dans les profondeurs du Château, mais ne rencontrant que des ossements de souris ou de rats décédés depuis bien longtemps.

Il était certain que Poudlard ne montrait pas tout ses atouts.

Serpentard, qui voulait le pouvoir sur le monde des sorciers et décimer tous les sangs impurs, lui avait très certainement laissé un indice afin de régner.

\- Maître ? Fit la voix hésitante de Snawood. Êtes-vous sûr que…

\- Foutaises ! Endoloris !

Ce fut le troisième membre de son armée qui osait contredire sa certitude. Et qui risquait d'y perdre la vie.

Le regard quasiment fou de Bellatrix observait le plafond tout en riant du malheur de ses condisciples.

Le plafond magique de la Grande Salle avait disparu depuis longtemps. Des oiseaux pour le moins sales avaient pris possession des poutres et pierres de la Salle et piaillaient sans cesses, nuisant à la concentration de Tom.

Quelques jeunes attendaient patiemment dans une salle de classe du premier étage, pour un entretien individuel avec le Lord en personne.

Il fallait qu'il s'y rende, même si son envie de torturer n'était pas encore assouvie, il devait montrer à ces futurs partisans qui il était ainsi que la gloire qu'il allait leur apporter.

Ces jeunes qui avaient un regard de marbre. Froid. Certains semblaient heureux, s'imposant mentalement de ne pas sauter de joie.

Quel bonheur.

Ils voulaient réussir ce test.

Le Test pour pouvoir enfin rentrer dans ses si merveilleux rangs qui redoreraient l'Histoire de la Magie. Ils en étaient certains.

Ou pas.

Les enfants suivaient souvent le chemin de leurs parents, mais pas inévitablement. Plusieurs avaient fuis, étaient reniés ou avaient été envoyé chez des membres lointains de leur famille afin de les protéger.

Mais la plupart des parents, malheureusement, entraînaient tant bien que mal leurs enfants sur le même sentier, sans même leur demander leur avis…

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Le château de Barlheid était en effervescence.

Le soleil brillait encore dans le ciel alors que la nuit disputait la place.

Les habitants du Domaine secret étaient dans leur bulle, heureux, se préparant tout de même pour ce qui pourrait être le pire.

Ils étaient tous conscients qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester indéfiniment dans ce bel endroit. Ils devraient construire leur vie, leur avenir. Et pour le moment… ils devaient se battre afin de pouvoir avoir le droit à cet avenir, justement.

Même si les professeurs leur rappelaient que ce n'était pas leur devoir de combattre, ceux qui avaient été dans les années supérieures à Poudlard savaient. Ils savaient qu'ils iraient combattre auprès des adultes.

Les cours suivaient leur cours, les élèves craignaient des attaques et suivaient les règlements intérieurs au pied de la lettre.

Des patrouilles marchaient régulièrement autour du château ou à l'intérieur, répondant quelques fois aux questions des plus jeunes.

Allait-il pleuvoir ? Pouvaient-il se rendre dans le parc, se baigner dans le ruisseau ?

L'innocence et la confiance des plus jeunes faisaient sourire les plus âgés. Ils les regardaient s'amuser pleinement, pensant à leur propre enfance…

Ils étaient heureux d'avoir ce moment de paix. Même si cela n'en était pas réellement un.

Les membres de l'Ordre de la Renaissance restaient étrangement introuvables pendant plusieurs heures, plusieurs jours même… mais personne ne s'en inquiétât. Étrangement, Dumbledore oublia à chaque reprise de demander à son confrère si ses protégés étaient à Barlheid.

Bien trop pris par les plans de batailles et la protection de certains villages, il ne porta pas non plus d'importance à l'absence momentanée de Severus ou d'Arthur, qui disparaissaient tous les deux jours depuis une semaine.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**


	38. Chapitre 38 : Votre Tombeau

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 **AnnaMerteuil : Désolée *sourire à moitié sadique et à moitié désolé***

 **Chers lecteurs, j'espère que la suite vous plaira. Je n'ai plus trop de chapitres d'avance d'où les retards de publications. J'ai eu assez de mal à me décider sur certains points comme inclure encore d'autres personnages secondaires ou non.**

 **Mais comme il faut faire des choix dans la vie… j'ai dû me décider ! Bref, on va voir si ça vous plaît.**

 **En espérant que ce ne soit pas trop chaotique, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _ **Avril 1995**_

 **Chapitre 38 : Votre Tombeau**

 _Bien trop pris par les plans de batailles et la protection de certains villages, il [Dumbledore] ne porta pas non plus d'importance à l'absence momentanée de Severus ou d'Arthur, qui disparaissaient tous les deux jours depuis une semaine._

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Le sol s'était mis à trembler.

D'abord très doucement, les secousses se firent plus régulières et plus puissantes de minutes en minutes.

Les adolescents avaient peu de temps pour réfléchir, et ils ne s'y étaient pas préparés.

La guerre était présente dans tous le pays et eux devaient combattre pour leur propre vie en solo à cause d'une Coupe en Or pour un Tournoi qui leur coûterait certainement la vie.

Quelle idée avaient-ils eu ! Sérieusement... Et personne n'avait pensé à ce fameux contrat magique ?

Harry se sentait mal. Tout d'abord, il n'avait jamais voulu de cette soi-disant gloire qu'offrirait le Tournoi. Il savait très bien qu'il avait peu de chances de s'en sortir, et n'avait pas assez confiance en lui et encore moins confiance en ses capacités.

Comment allait-il se sortir de là ?

\- De la concentration, et de la méditation pour calmer ton esprit, avait alors chuchoté une voix.

D'où venait cette voix, encore ? Qui leur parlait ainsi ? Ils étaient dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou !

Alors que Fleur, Cedric et Viktor tentaient de mettre au point une stratégie, Harry hésitait.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, et savait qu'il lui manquait pas mal de connaissances pour se protéger. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il trouverait à l'extérieur de sa « prison ».

Il sursauta en entendant un perroquet derrière lui. Mais que faisait cet animal ici ?!

\- Hey ! C'est pas cool d'être ici ! J'trouve pas ça cool, ça coule ! Attention ça coule, c'est pas cool, ça roucoule et le temps s'écoule ! C'est pas cool !

\- La ferme, Dédé, gronda une voix derrière Harry.

Harry, figé par l'incompréhension, regarda les nouveaux arrivants.

\- J'suis pas un cochon !

\- Mais il est où ? Il est où Dédé ! Fit une voix enjouée.

\- Euh… fut tout ce que Harry réussi à prononcer.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges parcourus d'une mèche argentée rit de bon cœur.

\- Bonjour Harry ! Je présume que je peux te tutoyer ! Enfin, je me le permets ! Je m'appelle Hera.

\- Et moi Héphaïstos, pour te servir ! Non, en fait, nous allons t'aider un tout petit peu. Enfin, si maman-Hera arrête de jouer avec le perroquet de Zeus.

Harry, la bouche entre-ouverte, se tint difficilement debout.

\- Les Sans-Pouvoirs nous prennent pour des Dieux de la Mythologie Grecque, commença Héphaïstos. En réalité, nous sommes des Eligente. Nous étions humains, mais nous sommes maintenant des sortes de gardiens du Secret Magique.

Les gardiens de la terre et des cieux, en quelque sorte. Nous les protégeons du Mal, bien que certains d'entre nous doivent malheureusement retirer la vie de certaines personnes afin qu'ils ne détruisent pas le monde… Certains d'entre nous font partie des Anges qui se trouvent dans la Brume du Soleil, précédant le Royaume des morts. Nous n'avons que très rarement l'occasion de revoir nos amis, ancêtres ou parents proches. Seulement dans de graves situations, en fait... La Magie nous a donné ces dons lors des guerres des Mers, il y a des dizaines de centaines d'années… nous ne comptons plus. Enfin, je fais partie de la génération qui suit. Les Sans-Pouvoirs ont un peu modifié la réalité, tu vois ?

\- Un peu beaucoup, même ! fit Hera. Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps d'en parler maintenant ni de t'expliquer les différences entre la Mythologie et notre histoire réelle.

Je suis la mère d'Hephaïstos, Athéna est ma cousine, Zeus est mon mari. Nous avons eu la joie d'avoir des enfants qui sont nés à Dromeille. Notre espérance de vie est bien plus longue que celle des humains « normaux ». Parfois, nous apparaissons aux Sans-Pouvoirs, mais cela reste extrêmement rare. Seulement s'il n'y a aucune autre solution.

\- La Magie nous a permis, à nous, Eligente, de venir en aide aux quatre Champions. Athéna attend avec Hermès sur le seuil de l'espace embrumé. Hermès est actuellement occupé avec quelques jeunes, je crois qu'il a même osé les emmener avec lui… enfin bref. Artémis et Salazar sont avec Fleur, Cedric est accompagné par Helga et Poséidon, tandis que Zeus et Godric sont avec Viktor, expliqua Héphaïstos.

\- Et oui, les fondateurs de Poudlard font partie des Eligente. D'ailleurs, ils attendent toujours que toi et ton petit groupe d'amis leur parlent ! Ils ont leurs tableaux dans votre Tour cachée, ne vous l'a-t-on pas dit ?

Harry ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois. Eloïse, qui avait une mémoire énorme, aurait pu répondre, si seulement elle avait été présente. Il était certain de se souvenir d'une histoire avec un crocodile…

\- Oui, Salazar et Godric ont choisi une chanson débile pour activer la visibilité de leurs tableaux, c'est vrai, se moqua gentiment Hera. Et oui, je peux lire dans tes pensées, mais ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Concentre-toi, maintenant, nous allons t'aider à trouver comment sortir de cette prison, petit Lion ! rit Héphaïstos.

Harry, qui avait commencé à se sentir seul et mal dans sa peau, tenta un léger sourire. Peut-être réussirait-il alors, si ces personnes venues de nulle part l'aidaient. Des centaines de miliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais effectivement ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. Enfin, s'il s'en sortait vivant.

\- La difficulté des épreuves augmentent avec le temps. A chaque nouveau Tournoi, certains points ou objets doivent être ajoutés aux critères d'évaluation. Malheureusement, les protections de votre Directeur n'a pas suffit à te protéger, petit Lion.

.

.

Héphaïstos lui proposa un petit duel, afin de mesurer la force de son adversaire sans trop le fatiguer. Hera donna une potion de revitalisation à Harry qui dû ensuite réfléchir à voix haute sur la question de survie après être sorti de cette prison.

Hera lui demanda ensuite d'analyser tout ce qui était présent autour de lui et ce dont il pourrait se servir en tant qu'arme pour se défendre ou encore pour survivre.

Harry marcha alors, toujours habillé du peignoir qui était apparu sur lui lors de la venue des étrangers. Il marcha lentement autour du bassin chaud qui émettait une douce odeur de lavande. Il aurait tellement aimé rester dans ce bain chaud…

\- Attention Harry, tu tombes dans le piège en pensant à ça, dit doucement Hera. Cette sorte de prison est justement programmée pour te donner envie de rester dans ce petit cocon. L'eau est très attirante.

\- C'est elle qui me donne envie de rester ici ?

\- À ton avis ? demanda Héphaïstos.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Si, tu le sais, au fond de toi, l'interrompit Hera. Dis ce que tu penses.

\- Je crois qu'il doit y avoir une substance dans l'eau, et qu'en s'évaporant, cette substance se mélange à l'air et… et… empoisonne mes sens ? questionna Harry.

\- Presque, fit Héphaïstos. Cette substance, comme tu dis, est une algue violette, qui a la même odeur que la lavande à une certaine température. C'est celle-ci que tu sens. Et à cette température de quarante-six degré virgule trois pour être précis, cette algue émet une sorte de vapeur anesthésiante qui te donne envie de paresser jusqu'à jamais.

\- Ce qui est très dangereux, commenta Harry.

\- Tout à fait ! Allez, maintenant, reprenons. En quoi pourrais-tu métamorphoser ces magnifiques fleurs pour ta survie ?

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Les tulipes avaient été transformées en flèches, si jamais il devait rencontrer des animaux ou créatures diverses sur le chemin vers la « Liberté » comme avait dit Hera. En effet, il devait se préparer une sorte de combinaison pour lui permettre de survivre, sous l'eau par exemple. Il avait tenté de métamorphoser l'herbe en une sorte de tissu sous les directives d'Héphaïstos.

Hera lui avait dit de transformer la terre en sable, afin qu'elle puisse protéger leurs arrières au cas où. Harry apprit ainsi que la jeune femme pouvait faire tout et n'importe quoi avec le sable, et que c'était un don bien à elle de le maîtriser.

Elle pouvait donner au sable plusieurs couleurs, pour déconcentrer ou illuminer d'éventuels agresseurs. Elle pouvait créer des tornades de sable, l'utiliser pour s'élever au-dessus des autres, faire plein de choses toutes plus exceptionnelles les unes que les autres.

Héphaïstos, lui, gérait le feu à merveille. Il pouvait le toucher, en former des boules, jouer avec et bien entendu se défendre. Il pouvait également le modifier afin qu'il ne brûle pas ses alliés.

Hera gérait la petite équipe mais voulait donner la possibilité à Harry de donner des ordres. Ils souhaitaient qu'il prenne des initiatives par lui-même. Elle sentait qu'il avait fait un entraînement sérieux en plus de ses études, mais sa magie n'avait pas très évolué à cause d'un bridage intensif.

Elle avait décidé, avec Athéna, de le délivrer de tous les sortilèges qui pesaient sur son corps depuis sa plus tendre enfance lors de l'affrontement qui terminerait la deuxième Tâche. C'était le meilleur moyen pour lui de gagner, alors que s'il en prenait conscience peu avant, il risquerait de ne pas y mettre tout son cœur, ayant peur des dégâts qu'il pourrait causer.

Hera était certaine que Harry n'avait pas envie de faire souffrir des créatures ou des êtres humains, mais malheureusement, c'est une chose qu'il allait être forcé de faire pour sauver sa propre vie.

La température ambiante commençait à augmenter, le rendant somnolent.

\- Il va falloir mettre ta combinaison, Harry, fit Héphaïstos. La température va continuer à augmenter et il vaut mieux sortir d'ici avant que cela ne devienne insupportable et qu'il soit donc trop tard.

\- Et vous ? Commença à paniquer Harry. Vous allez faire comment ? Vous n'avez pas de combinai…

\- Stop Harry, coupa sèchement Hera. Nous ne sommes plus réellement humains, et nous savons nous protéger autrement. Inquiète toi pour toi, pas pour nous. Maintenant, mets ta combinaison, nous allons percer le plafond.

Héphaïstos posa ce qui ressemblait fortement à un aquarium sur la tête de Harry qui avait enfilé sa combinaison en vitesse. Les sortilèges rafraîchissants et qui assainissait l'air le rafraîchirent et il se sentit soudainement plus vif et mieux dans sa peau.

\- L'air commence à être lourd, fit Héphaïstos, tu as bien fait d'écouter Hera. Maintenant, n'aie pas peur, je vais déclencher du feu que ma mère va combiner avec son sable, et nous allons former une sorte d'épée géante qui va transpercer l'espèce de plafond…

Et il en fut ainsi.

Alors que la lumière environnante se tamisait légèrement, Héphaïstos leva les mains, jointes, vers le haut. Hera jouait avec le peu de sable qu'elle avait dans les mains. Le sable, provenant des pots de fleurs, commençait à tourbillonner dans l'air, provoquant de temps à autrequelques étincelles.

Harry inspira profondément et, alors que le feu rencontrait le sable, un éclair leur fit fermer les yeux. L'eau qui était dans le bassin était devenue noire et commençait à déborder.

\- Ca ressemble à du pétrole, cria Héphaïstos.

\- L'eau s'est transformée en pétrole, rectifia Hera. Harry, attention, c'est bientôt à toi de jouer. Tu vas devoir sauter sur le trapèze de sable juste après que l'on ait transpercé le plafond. A trois !

Ce fut alors le chaos. Le sable qui transperça le plafond s'était transformé en verre sous la chaleur des flammes qu'avaient créé Héphaïstos, et Harry avait sauté sur le sable qu'Hera avait transformé en trapèze. Il n'aurait pas de seconde chance. Il avait expiré et sauté très rapidement, craignant ce qu'il allait découvrir au-delà de cette prison. Il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps et qu'il n'aurait pas le droit de rester longtemps dans la seconde phase de l'épreuve, car cela s'avèrerait mortel.

Les deux Eligente le suivaient de près, alors qu'il passait son bras par le trou formé par l'épée maintenant fondue. Ils avaient dû user de beaucoup de force pour vaporiser ainsi le plafond. Il dû se dépêcher de sortir du trou formé dans la pierre car il sentait celle-ci se refermer, telle une cicatrice qui guérissait.

Il entendait très distinctement les jurons d'Héphaïstos et remercia silencieusement Hera pour son calme royal.

Il soupira une fois sorti, contemplant la pierre quelques instants.

C'était une pierre blanche, épaisse et qui semblait bien plus étroite que ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il voyait des runes écrites et remarqua la forme rectangulaire.

\- Des tombeaux, avait marmonné Héphaïstos.

Quatre rectangles de pierre blanche étaient disposés les uns à côté des autres. Harry venait de sortir du côté droit du second tombeau.

Il vit alors la beauté du paysage et voulu enlever son casque protecteur, alors qu'Hera lui mit un énorme coup de marteau de sable sur le casque.

\- Aïe !

\- Tu es idiot ou quoi ? fit-elle très calmement.

\- Ne jamais retirer les protections avant de vérifier ce qui t'entoure, jeune homme. Ton geste t'aurait offert des souffrances que tu ne souhaiterais jamais vivre.

\- Mais…

\- Harry, nous ne pouvons pas rester longtemps ici. Tu dois nager vers le haut. Vite.

\- Nager ? s'étonna l'adolescent.

\- Tu es dans de l'azote liquide, Harry. C'est un liquide à moins cent-quatre-vingt-dix en état d'ébullition, jeune homme, grogna Hera.

Il n'y aurait pas pensé, mais il se jura de ne plus jamais faire de bêtises pareilles.

Les tombeaux étaient tous fracturé sur les côtés. Tous, sauf un.

\- Il y a un…

\- C'est le tombeau de Cedric, fit Héphaïstos, et tu ne peux pas aller l'aider, c'est hors de question. Maintenant, pars.

Harry était prêt à protester, mais il remarqua que sa combinaison commençait à chauffer.

\- Allez ! cria presque Hera qui était restée calme jusque là.

Harry grimaça et tapa du pied, s'élançant vers le haut.

\- Ne regarde pas en bas, cria Héphaïstos alors qu'Hera voulait lui mettre une gifle monumentale.

Et bien entendu, curieux, Harry regarda en bas.

\- C'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'il regarde, idiot ! pesta Hera.

Des créatures commençaient à les suivre. Héphaïstos les carbonisait grâce au feu qui sortait par ses pieds.

Harry observa alors le sable étincelant qui flottait autour d'Hera.

\- Harry, prends ma main, fit-elle. Laisse les paillettes de sable venir autour de toi, nous devons traverser la surface. Harry ! Écoute-moi !

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas. Il y avait une ombre immense qui s'approchait d'eux, et il avait envie de la voir de plus près. La forme l'intriguait. Il entendit alors une voix qui le déconcentra totalement. Mais pas une voix venant de l'extérieur, non. Une voix venant de son crâne. Un rire amer.

\- HARRY ! Hurlèrent alors Hera et Héphaistos. Harry, reviens ! REVIENS !

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Les adultes présents à Dromeille profitaient toujours autant du sommeil. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, leurs montres ne fonctionnaient plus.

\- Vous devriez rentrer, votre absence va se faire remarquer, fit un elfe étrange.

Grand, la peau hâlée et les cheveux qui rappelaient le soleil, ses yeux étaient orangés, comme si une douce flamme brûlait doucement dans son regard.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ici depuis bien longtemps… marmonna Carolyne.

\- Quelques heures tout au plus, renchérirent Poppy et Severus d'une même voix.

\- Severus s'est absenté quelques minutes il y a quelques temps, repris l'Elfe. Le Temps, ici, a une autre définition.

Il peut avoir la même durée selon les jours et les mois, ou alors une heure peut être en réalité une journée ou deux… voir une semaine.

Carolyne, Ephraem, Lukas-Adrian, Remus, Severus et Poppy sont priés de quitter les lieux. Dumbledore commence à se douter de quelque chose quand il n'est pas à Barlheid, une petite apparition ne sera pas de refus. Vos enfants sont en sécurité ici.

Damian, Aurélia et Edwin, ce serait bien si vous nous aidiez à nourrir les chats. Ils doivent aller faire une sieste au soleil dans le pré d'à côté.

Nikolaus et les autres, faites ce que bon vous semble. Severus, Arthur a déshérité son petit dernier garçon désobligeant. Il faudrait par ailleurs qu'il aille en parler à sa femme… Le petit Ronald n'en a touché mot, à ce que je crois. Mais fait attention au faux-sage. Il pourrait être en colère ensuite. Évite son chemin, petit père. Arthur surtout, devrait l'éviter ensuite.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _Du côté de Dromeille…_

Les adultes s'étaient séparés avec un léger pincement au cœur. L'Elfe promit même de leur garder un ou deux chatons chacun, s'ils se dépêchaient de faire une petite apparition dans le Monde.

Aurélia sauta quasiment de joie, faisant sourire l'assemblée. Elle adorait les chats.

Eloya aussi.

Lukas et Dorian décidèrent de faire un tour à Aélis afin de prendre des nouvelles du Château. Lukas-Adrian retourna à Barlheid, et Severus fit un tour au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Fumseck et Melwyn étaient devant l'une des cheminées de la Tour Meliona, babillant comme des enfants avec le Tableau Vide qu'avait rejoint le Wyverne Poudlard qui n'avait pas l'air d'être au meilleur de sa forme.

\- Avant, ce tableau avait accueillit les ancêtres des Winterfeuer ! S'exclama Poudlard. Ils sont dans le bureau de Nikolaus maintenant. Ils sont super sympa !

\- Tu as vu les fondateurs ces derniers temps ? Demanda Fumseck.

\- Nan, les humains doivent activer le truc pour que les tableaux puissent bouger à nouveau. Ca avait été désactivé par une ancienne infirmière de Poudlard qui avait atteint Aélis et s'était disputée avec Helga… J'ai demandé à Damian et Severus de rendre cette action impossible ! Mais ils n'ont pas eu le temps de l'activer.

\- Je crois qu'ils veulent le faire avec les enfants, fit Melwyn.

\- Oui… J'espère qu'ils vont bien, ça fait une semaine que je n'ai vu aucun d'entre eux…

\- Ils sont à Dromeille, fit Fumseck.

\- Ah bah merci, sale volaille ! T'allais me le dire quand !

\- Arrêtez de vous chercher des plumes, vous deux, grogna Melwyn.

\- Ah bah c'est simple, j'en aurai jamais ! Je ne sentirai jamais la volaille qui se réchauffe au soleil !

\- J'suis pas de la volaille, dragonneau !

\- J'suis pas un dragonneau, sale oiseau !

\- J'suis pas un oiseau, blaireau !

\- J'suis pas un blaireau, j'suis un dragooooooooooooon.

\- Vous êtes désespérants, fit Melwyn.

\- J'ai faim, bouda le Wyverne.

\- Mange-le, fit Melwyn en tournant sa pointe de choixpeau vers Fumseck.

\- Mangez-moi, mangez-moi… Nan ! Pas touche ou tu louches !

\- J'vais pas te louper, si un jour tu te retrouves chez moi, p'tit rouge !

\- Mais… Melwyn, Wywy il est pas gentil avec moi !

Ce fut alors que Melwyn rampa vers le tapis pour cogner sa pointe de choixpeau contre le fauteuil.

\- Je vous hais.

\- De Jardin ! Fit un elfe de maison qui venait d'apparaître.

\- Oh non… chouina Melwyn.

\- Bah si, Haie de jardin, haha !

\- Bon, fit Poudlard. Severus va se pointer à Aélis je crois, je vais y aller. Il nous donnera peut-être des nouvelles de Dumbledore. Fummy, Melwy, soyez sage. Toi, l'Elfe brun, tu pourrais ramener à manger à Aélis ?

\- Oui pourquoi, Poudy ?

\- Poudy ? s'écria Fumseck.

\- Bawi, fit Lonius l'Elfe. Il ne voulait pas de pudding…

\- Okay… marmonna le Choixpeau.

\- Pour des Serpentard en manque d'amour parental qui ont changé de camp ce matin, fit Poudlard. Tu peux ?

\- Oui m'sieur ! Et toujours pas de Pudding ?

… et ce fut du feu qui remplaça le Wyverne dans le Tableau-qui-était-à-nouveau-Vide.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Le Quartier de l'Ordre du Phénix n'avait bien entendu pas changé. Severus était sorti de sa partie privée afin de rejoindre la cuisine où Molly s'activait.

\- Ah enfin ! Ca fait trois jours que nous ne vous avons pas vu ! Reprocha Molly.

Trois jours ? Severus Snape, d'habitude impassible, sorti délicatement et très lentement sa montre à gousset.

Ah, oui, effectivement…

\- Je suis certain de n'avoir manqué à personne, fit Snape avec un léger rictus amusé.

\- C'est clair, grinça Ron au fond de la pièce.

\- Oh mon chéri, tu es là ! Tu as oublié de manger ton dessert, tiens le voilà mon ange.

Snape imagina Ronald Weasley avec un bavoir dans une chaise haute.

Non, décidément, il devrait éviter ce genre de pensées ou il risquerait de casser son masque à tout jamais.

\- Du nouveau, Mrs Weasley ? Tenta le directeur des Serpentard.

\- Rien qui ne vous concerne, Severus. Le professeur Dumbledore a pu récupérer quelques affaires à Poudlard et il y aura une réunion demain. Il y a eu une rue totalement dévastée par des mangemorts dans le sud de Londres hier soir.

Snape soupira. Oui, il avait manqué un peu d'action au sein de l'Ordre… mais il lui sembla que ce n'était, au final, que peu important. Il hocha imperceptiblement de la tête et tourna les talons.

Il devait aller à Aélis.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il devait y aller.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Il ne sentait plus ses mains.

Il ne sentait plus son corps.

Un brouillard blanc l'enveloppait, et il ne voyait qu'une douce lumière orangée.

\- Harry, Harry. Tu m'entends ?

Il essaya de bouger, mais rien.

\- Très bien, murmura la voix. Reste calme.

Où était-il ?

\- Tu es dans la Brume du Soleil, mon enfant. Mais je suis navrée de t'apprendre que je te refuse dans le Royaume des morts pour le moment. Ton heure n'est pas venue, pas encore, non.

Qui était-ce ?

\- Je suis Magia. Athéna est ici, aussi. Elle seule entendra les paroles que je vais te transmettre.

Ton chemin sur terre est loin d'être terminé. Tu devras compter sur toi, mais aussi sur tes amis, ta famille.

Car tu as une famille, mon enfant. Et elle t'accueille les bras grands ouverts. Maintenant, ferme les yeux et écoute. Laisses-toi bercer par le brouillard enchanté ainsi que par les images qui empliront ton esprit.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**


	39. Chapitre 39 : Magie de la Nature

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

 **Coucou tout le monde !  
Bon, j'ai l'impression de ne pas utiliser tout le potentiel de mes personnages et de naviguer un peu vers l'inconnu.**

 **Je continue à écrire, mais je crois que cela méritera une réécriture, un jour.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise !**

 **Bonne lecture et merci pour vos MP et commentaires.**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 **Avril 1995**

 **Chapitre 39 : Magie de la Nature**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _Ton chemin sur terre est loin d'être terminé. Tu devras compter sur toi, mais aussi sur tes amis, ta famille._

 _Car tu as une famille, mon enfant. Et elle t'accueille les bras grands ouverts. Maintenant, ferme les yeux et écoute. Laisses-toi bercer par le brouillard enchanter ainsi que les images qui empliront ton esprit._

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

La famille Potter descend d'une grande famille. Il fut un temps où cette famille eut énormément de membres, tous décimés par des maladies ou la guerre. Ton nom de famille est en réalité très ancien, et remonte très loin, bien plus loin que l'époque dite de Merlin.

Tout comme les familles Prince, Londubat ou celles que tu connais de Barlheid.

Des terres sont protégées par des Elfes de Maisons qui prennent soin d'elles et de votre grand manoir. Tes parents t'avaient légués tout ceci dans un testament qu'ils avaient écrit chez les Gobelins d'Angleterre peu avant ta naissance.

Seul toi pouvais y accéder après leur décès.

Ils n'avaient pas trouvé bon de s'y cacher alors que le Mage Tom Jedusor te cherchait, car James avait une confiance bien trop aveugle et enfantine en Albus Dumbledore et ses amis. Lily Evans par contre, avait des doutes qu'elle tentait de cacher, ou d'ignorer.

Lily Evans descendait d'une grande famille. Son oncle Aiden était un sorcier, mais seul Bart, ton grand-père, était au courant.

Lily était pourvue d'une grande intelligence, et d'une grande sagesse. Elle était même allée jusqu'à déconseiller à James de parler de ces terres à Dumbledore. La grand-mère de James ayant dit exactement la même chose peu avant son décès, James évita soigneusement de parler de ce domaine familial.

Lily avait découvert, grâce à une cousine éloignée, que les familles Evans et Potter avaient un lointain – très lointain – parent en commun. L'accès aux terres se faisant par la magie d'appartenance et de sang, elle fut secrètement rassurée pour l'avenir d'Eloïse.

Je sais que tu es au courant pour Eloïse et Severus. Ce ne sera certainement pas simple tous les jours, mais ils feront partie de ta vie, que tu l'acceptes ou non.

Eloïse et toi êtes liés par le sang, mais aussi par votre noyau magique. Frère et sœur.

Malheureusement, lors du décès de tes parents Harry, Dumbledore pris en charge tes comptes. Les Gobelins ont toujours veillés à ce qu'il ne connaisse pas l'existence de ces terres, mais le vieil homme a tout de même découvert plusieurs domaines t'appartenant et les as revendu ou réaménagé selon son humeur du moment. Il s'est servi dans certains comptes, notifiant que ce serait pour la cause de ton avenir. Il revendit quelques maisons en plein Londres également, « pour la bonne cause ».

Tout ceci sans ton accord, bien évidemment. Il prit alors pour lui une bonne partie de ton héritage, de tes ressources, qui resteront tout même encore et toujours très importantes. Car il n'en connait qu'un quart, sur lesquelles il avait quasiment les plein droits.

Demain matin, tu trouveras une clé dans ta poche. Une clé qui sera en réalité un portoloin. Tu pourras y aller avec Eloïse Snape, Damian Deith et Severus Prince-Snape, comme tu le souhaiteras. Les membres de votre Groupe sont des personnes en qui tu peux avoir confiance, c'est une chose certaine.

Écoute ton cœur et non ta colère. Le moment viendra où, l'Homme qui se pris pour un grand mage Blanc et bienveillant, et ses actions pour le Plus Grand bien, sera puni pour ses actes délibérés. Car le visage qu'il se donne n'est pas le visage qu'il a réellement.

Tes amis t'attendent, mon enfant. Ce sera ta famille. N'oublie pas de bien t'entourer, mon Petit.

Nous nous reverrons certainement pour la dernière épreuve du Tournoi. Mais je ne saurai te dire quand.

Le silence se fit, et la luminosité baissa peu à peu. Harry s'endormit alors, bercé par le vent doux et tiède de ses pensées.

 ***°OoOoO°***

\- Harry !

Il sursauta.

\- Harry, tu m'entends ?

Il se força à ouvrir doucement les paupières.

Dormait-il réellement ? Mais… il était dehors ? Depuis quand… Il semblait se trouver dans la prairie qu'il venait de quitter. Un cauchemar ?

\- Harry !

Une marmotte. C'était une marmotte parlante.

Attendez.

LA marmotte ?

Celle qui l'aidait durant ses premières heures de méditation ?

\- Bonjour, fit-il doucement et hésitant.

\- Bonjour, tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air d'être dans un sale état ! Tes vêtements sont tous noirs et coulants ! Tu as fait quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- On est à nouveau dans cette prairie… murmura Harry pour lui-même. Devenait-il fou ?

\- Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Euh oui, pardon.

\- Nous sommes dans tes pensées. Ca a l'air agréable, ici.

\- Ca ne l'était pas tout à l'heure…

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ?

\- On ne pouvait pas respirer, il y avait un truc liquide à la place de l'air qu'on respire… Que fait-on ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire, mais on t'attend, nous ! Tout le monde te cherche.

\- Qui ?

\- Harry, tu es sûr que ca va ?

\- J'en sais rien… je…

\- Harry ?

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Severus Snape regardait au travers d'une fenêtre, au premier étage de la Tour d'Aélis.

\- Monsieur Severus a-t'il besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda Lonius qui venait d'apparaitre à ses côtés.

\- Non, merci, tout va bien. Depuis quand cet arbre brûle, dans le parc ?

\- Lonius a entendu Poudlard dire que le méchant squatteur a brûlé plusieurs plantations dans le parc et les serres, mais que cet arbre a résisté et résiste encore et toujours au feu.

\- Y-a-t'il beaucoup de partisans ici ?

\- Une petite centaine, ainsi qu'une cinquantaine d'adolescents. Il y a quelques enfants russes aussi, qui sont sous Imperium.

Snape soupira. Voldemort préparait et entrainait son camps et rapatriait des étrangers afin de garnir son petit groupe. Enfin petit… Plus de cents partisans. Ils n'étaient pas autant, et n'avaient pas les mêmes dons… Qu'allait-il arriver ? Une seconde guerre, plus catastrophique encore que la précédente ?

Dumbledore n'était pas une solution.

Voldemort encore moins.

\- Il y a des enfants et quelques adultes en bas, ne voudriez-vous pas les rejoindre ? fit doucement l'Elfe.

\- Si. Si. J'y vais. Merci pour tes explications, Lonius.

\- N'oubliez pas les fondateurs, fit l'Elfe avant de disparaitre dans une fumée rosâtre et un parfum poivré.

Les fondateurs ?

Oh.

Nom d'un chaudron brûlant.

Ils avaient oubliés.

Il sorti du Salon carré et dévala l'escalier en colimaçon.

\- Professeur Severus Snape ! s'écria un des tableaux de la pièce ronde au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Nous vous attendions, renchérit Poudlard. Lonius a ramené à manger et à boire pour ceux qui ont souhaité s'échapper et fuir le pouvoir du Mage qui hante le château jour et nuit. Nos elfes se cachent des partisans assidus et ne les servent pas. Tom a ses propres elfes et ceux de ses partisans, de toute façon, même si tous ne sont pas heureux de le servir.

\- Je sais que nous voulions attendre les enfants, fit à son tour Flitwick, mais il serait sage d'activer les tableaux des fondateurs maintenant.

\- Ah vous êtes là aussi, Filius. Pourquoi devrions-nous faire cela ? demanda Snape en haussant un sourcil… à la Snape.

\- Ils nous transfèreront à Dromeille, fit Flitwick. Il faudrait y retourner assez rapidement je crois.

\- Certainement…

\- Vous connaissez, cette chanson sur les crocodiles qu'il faut chanter ?

\- Non, et je ne chanterai pas.

\- Tu seras obligé, Severus, fit Poudlard en se moquant gentiment. Vous devrez être deux.

\- Tenez, les paroles, fit Flitwick en donnant une feuille jaunie à son collègue.

Severus Snape inspira profondément, intimant silencieusement son collègue de ne jamais divulger ce moment. Il ne voulait pas chanter. Mais ils devaient rentrer à Dromeille pour les ados, et si Poudlard disait que c'était plus rapide via les fondateurs… Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ?

Flitwick ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser cette question existentielle qui lui éviterait peut-être cette humiliation. Heureusement, ils étaient à l'écart des autres ados qui avaient trouvé refuge en ces lieux…

\- Allons-y, fit sérieusement Filtwick.

Trop sérieusement pour que Snape ne le croit sincère.

\- _Ah ! Les crocos, ah ! Les crocos, ah ! Les crocoodiiiileuh, sur les bords du Nil ils sont partis n'en parlons plus, ah les crocos, ah les crocos, ah les crododiiiileeeeuh,…_

 _Un crocodile, s'en allant en guerre,  
Disait au r'voir à ses petits enfants.  
Traînant ses pieds dans la poussière,  
Il s'en allait combattr' les éléphants._

Aller, tous en chœur !

 _Ah ! Les crocos, ah ! Les crocos, ah ! Les crocoodiiiileuh, sur les bords du Nil ils sont partis n'en parlons plus, ah les crocos, ah les crocos, ah les crododiiiileeeeuh,…_

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

\- Ah bah enfin ! râla une voix lointaine et masculine.

\- Les enfants ! fit une voix enjouée. Bonjour mon petit Fil' et mon petit Sev' ! Il était temps !

\- Bonjour Helga, fit Flitwick en étouffant un rire.

\- Je m'appelle Severus Snape, grogna Snape. Pas "Sev'", tenta-t'il.

\- Oh, le pauvre petit Serpy junior n'aime pas qu'on abrège son joli prénom ? se moqua Poudlard qui avait rejoint le tableau de Salazar.

\- Tais-toi, Poudy, lança Griffondor. Tu vas l'énerver.

Godric Gryffondor se tenait dans le tableau de gauche, sur un tabouret, tournant le dos à une forêt dense.

Helga se trouvait à sa droite, entre lui et Rowena. Rowena et Salazar étaient à droite, assis sur un banc tout comme Helga, dans un parc ressemblant à celui de Poudlard.

\- Va falloir s'habituer, Severus, lança Salazar sur le ton de la conversation. Poudlard est encore pire que ça durant sa mue.

\- Nous feront plus ample connaissance à Dromeille, fit Rowena. Damian et Nikolaus s'occuperont de protéger nos tableaux ici. Maintenant, veuillez poser vos mains sur la pierre dorée entre mon tableau et celui d'Helga. Vous rentrerez ainsi à Dromeille.

\- Bon voyage et n'ayez crainte, fit doucement Helga.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Snape et Flitwick touchèrent la pierre dorée. Un frisson les parcourut et une bulle colorée se forma autour d'eux, avant d'éclater subitement.

Ils étaient à nouveau à Dromeille.

Un peu surpris par ce voyage assez rapide et pour le moins étrange – Snape tentait de se défaire de l'odeur de fraise qui avait pris possession de sa cape à cause de la bulle – ils avancèrent vers la brume qui entourait leurs protégés.

\- Papaaa ! Hurla Eloïse en sortant de sa méditation, Papa !

Severus se releva, essayant d'apercevoir sa fille au travers de la bulle qui entourait les adolescents.

\- Papa, Harry va remonter vers un fleuve ! Il est endormi ! Faut aller le sauver !

Les adultes avaient été surpris par le cri de détresse et se regardèrent un instant, retenant inconsciemment leur respiration.

Soudainement, Snape, Damian Deith et Aurélia coururent vers le fleuve qui se trouvait à quelques dizaines de mètres sur leur gauche.

En espérant que ce soit celui-ci.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Eloïse et les adolescents avaient été protégés de l'extérieur par la bulle protectrice, bien qu'ils ne risquent trop rien à cet endroit. Ils avaient profité d'une longue méditation.

Ce voyage au cœur de leurs corps et âmes leur avaient fait perdre la notion du temps.

La Magie leur avait parlé. À chacun d'eux.

Tous se retrouvaient avec des dons, plus ou moins spéciaux, et ils connurent leur forme animale quelques minutes après leur réveil provoqué par les cris d'Eloïse.

C'est alors que deux petits lapins noirs aux reflets bleus – Eloïse et Anja – regardaient, curieux, un chat noir – Théodore –, un aigle d'une blancheur magnifique – Sarah –, un aigle blanc aux ailes rouge sang – Pansy –, un gryffon brun aux plumes dorées – Blaise, et d'autres animaux en tous genre.

Un des chats commença à frétiller de la queue et sauta sur un des lapins, et ils commencèrent à jouer entre eux, sous le regard amusé des adultes encore présents qui pouvaient enfin revoir leurs protégés.

Ils jouaient avec leurs instincts de chasseurs, combattant gentiment les uns contre les autres.

Ils n'aperçurent pas le coup d'œil inquiet des adultes vers le corps trempé que portait difficilement Severus Snape.

Ils ne virent pas le corps allongé au sol, qui ne semblait plus respirer.

Ils ne virent pas Snape, le regard sombre, en train de paniquer en lançant des sortilèges tous plus complexes les uns que les autres sur le corps du jeune adolescent.

Harry Potter était dans un sal état.

Une odeur de sang se propagea grâce au vent vers le petit groupe d'animaux qui jouaient.

Cette odeur insupportable en gêna plus d'un, et, ils se retransformèrent.

Aurélia fut surprise de voir les corps des ados totalement métamorphosés.

Mais au lieu de trop réfléchir sur le pourquoi du comment et surtout à une solution afin de cacher cette apparence quasi majestueuse aux autres, leurs regards s'étaient automatiquement dirigés vers Harry, au sol. Leurs visages étaient fermés, ne laissant transparaître que la détermination.

La détermination d'interdire la Mort d'approcher leur ami.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

L'eau du fleuve était bleue. Quasiment noire à certains endroits. Cela faisait plusieurs secondes qu'Aurélia et Severus observaient attentivement l'eau, et Snape se dit qu'ils avaient été assez stupides pour croire que Potter apparaitrait à Dromeille.

S'apprêtant à en faire la remarque aux adultes qui l'avaient suivit, Aurélia montra une forme encore plus sombre que les autres, vers la gauche. Damian s'accroupit aussitôt au bord de l'eau, les genoux dans l'herbe douce de Dromeille, et lança un _Leviosa corpus_.

Du tissu noir et poisseux enveloppait le jeune adolescent, et plusieurs égratignures apparaissaient sur ses mains, son visage et ses jambes maintenant dénudées.

Le tissu qui l'enveloppait semblait se désintégrer à l'air libre, et Aurélia invoqua un drap épais afin de recouvrir le jeune adolescent.

Snape lança quelques sortilèges de diagnostic alors que Damian sortait quelques potions de régénération sanguine de sa cape.

Un liquide doré fut approché des lèvres de Harry qui ne bougeait pas. Ils avaient réussi à trouver un pouls alors que les autres arrivaient à grands pas vers la petite équipe de sauvetage.

Les jeunes adolescents se mirent en cercle, silencieusement, autour du petit groupe d'adultes qui tentait de soigner Harry.

Ils se tinrent par la main et se mirent à chanter un chant lointain, dans une langue oubliée de tous.

Ou presque.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Des dizaines d'oiseaux inconnus aux yeux des adultes, quelques licornes pour le moins colorées, des chats de toutes sortes et deux loups encerclaient les êtres humains qu'abritait Dromeille.

Attirés par cette mélodie douce et apaisante, ils avaient trouvé leur chemin en faisant confiance à leurs sens.

Ils avaient reconnu ces humains. Ils visitaient la forêt depuis bien longtemps déjà.

Une jeune brune sorti un silex de sa botte et se coupa légèrement afin de compléter le rituel qui se faisait devant eux.

C'était un rituel ancien, pourtant simple mais peu prisé par les sorciers. Il y aurait un sacrifice à faire, mais le Petit Protégé des Eligente aurait la vie sauve. Ils y veilleraient.

Un Phénix bleu apparût subitement, laissant couler quelques larmes sur le corps endormi.

Un soupir se fit entendre, les adultes comme les adolescents semblaient soudainement moins agités.

C'était terminé.

Et le soleil brillait dans le ciel bleu clair, réchauffant la petite troupe.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _Meliona, Barlheid._

\- Pomfresh va arriver, prévint Lukas. Severus, tu as toujours le pouls de Harry ?

\- Oui, aucun souci.

Ils avaient besoin de Poppy Pomfresh. Eloïse s'était entaillé le bras un peu trop profondément, Hermione et Fred avaient fait de même. Snape n'avait plus assez de force pour lancer des sortilèges complexes car les adolescents avaient légèrement drainé la puissance magie des adultes présents lors du rituel…

La Magie les avaient transférés à Meliona, via des arches protégées par du lierre vert et argenté. Une porte en bois foncé s'était alors ouverte à eux après une dizaine de mètres, et ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'entrée d'une source magique à Barlheid.

La magie des Lieux les étonnait sans cesse.

Mais leurs esprits étaient fixés sur Harry. Le Petit, comme l'avaient appelés quelques Êtres de Dromeille. Son phénix attitré ne quittait pas son maître et chantonnait doucement une mélodie rassurante.

Fred, George et Luna s'étaient assis sur un des multiples canapés et réfléchissaient à voix haute.

Molly Weasley ne leur parlait plus, les ignorants et pensant les avoir reniés. Heureusement, leur père avait rapidement remis les choses au clair. Il leur avait même annoncé l'existence d'un manoir familial, abandonné car leur mère trouvait cela trop prétentieux. Dans ce manoir se trouvait une tapisserie familiale, dans l'aile ouest au premier étage.

Snape avait demandé à Arthur de les rejoindre discrètement, accompagné d'Augusta Londubat.

La matriache gardait un sourire léger sur les lèvres, mais Luna avait bien remarqué que la vieille dame avait des soucis bien plus importants que celui d'amener Weasley Père à leurs côtés.

\- Madame Londubat, fit Luna en se levant avant de plier un genou rapidement.

\- Bonjour, Miss Lovegood. Un souci, peut-être ?

\- Du tout, Ma Dame, mais vous semblez contrarié.

Augusta inspira profondément. Elle ne s'attendait pas à revoir des Eligente de ci tôt. Oh oui, elle connaissait les Eligente, puisque son arrière grand-mère en avait été une avant de sacrifier sa vie dans un combat afin de protéger son mari et ses enfants.

C'était donc pour cela que les adolescents avaient disparus si longtemps…

\- Oui, en effet.

Ils venaient de prendre possession de leurs réels pouvoirs. Elle pouvait le voir sur les visages indécis et incertains présents devant elle.

Ils ne savaient rien des Eligente, ou presque. Ils étaient certainement perdus dans leurs hypothèses et il ne leur était certainement pas encore venu à l'esprit d'aller voir les fondateurs de Poudlard…

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Augusta Londubat inspira profondément, cherchant les mots qui seraient le plus appropriés et le moins vulgaire possible afin d'expliquer sa situation.

Elle s'assit dans un des fauteuils faisant face à la cheminée.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore a posté deux infirmières au chevet de mon fils et de ma belle-fille, commença la femme âgée sur le ton de la conversation. Il s'avère également qu'il s'est nommé de lui-même responsable des comptes de ma belle-fille et que l'avocat familial n'y a vu aucun inconvénient, pensant que je serais certainement heureuse de ne pas avoir ce poids en plus sur mes épaules.

Sa voix commençait à trembler de colère.

\- Il empêche indirectement le rétablissement de mes enfants en leur faisant boire des sérums sédatifs puissants trois fois par semaine. Et le meilleur dans tout cela, c'est que, je cite le médicommage, je suis « trop vieille pour avoir la tutelle de ces deux corps léthargiques et que le professeur Albus Dumbledore est bien plus compétent et a plus de moyens en sa possession pour subvenir à leurs besoins primaires. » C'est l'hôpital qui se fiche de la charité, là !

\- Il va falloir les libérer de cette emprise, enchaîna Flitwick. Les Gobelins n'ont rien dit ?

\- Les comptes de ma belle-fille étaient aux États-Unis, l'argent a disparu entièrement. Les Gobelins n'y sont pour rien, elle avait tout mis sur un compte moldu.

Madame Londubat était en colère. Son chapeau avait trouvé place sur l'accoudoir, et les jeunes observaient le visage pâle et fatigué de leur invitée surprise.

\- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? finit par demander Hermione.

\- Oh, merci mademoiselle, oui du thé serait parfait.

Hermione sorti alors rapidement de la pièce, allant chercher Neville qui squattait la serre et lui donnant les tasses pour le thé.

\- Nous trouveront rapidement un moyen, promis Nikolaus. Pourriez-vous me suivre, après cette petite pause, dans mon bureau ?

\- Je suis certaine que vous pensez au Rituel du Lien du Sang, Nikolaus, fit Augusta en souriant. Mais ma belle-fille n'a justement pas…

\- Elle a donné vie à votre petit fils, le rituel auquel je pense serait surtout basé sur les liens familiaux des derniers membres de votre famille directe.

\- Alors qu'il en soit ainsi, fit joyeusement Luna. Je suis certaine que cela fonctionnera encore mieux que vous ne pourriez l'espérer.

Sur ses paroles, le petit groupe d'adolescents et d'adultes bu alors une gorgée de thé.

Ils allaient devoir intervenir et surtout agir.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**


	40. Chapitre 40 : Loin du pays natal

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

 **Bonjour bonjour !  
Un grand merci à ma correctrice Shiro'Akuma-513z pour son aide !**

 **AnnaMerteuil : J'avoue, Dumbledore a fait fort :-)**

 **Adenoide : Si tu as des questions n'hésite pas ! Je ne doute pas que les deux chapitres précédents aient été un peu difficile à écrire et gérer...**

 **IceQueen38 : Merci ! Je ne pense pas utiliser tout le potentiel que je pourrais mais bon. On va dire que c'est un "Premier jet" de ce que j'ai en tête.**

 **Je n'ai plus du tout d'avance donc patience ! Mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **A bientôt et bonne lecture.**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 **Fin avril 1995**

 **Chapitre 40 : Loin du pays natal**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _\- Alors qu'il en soit ainsi, fit joyeusement Luna. Je suis certaine que cela fonctionnera encore mieux que vous ne pourriez l'espérer._

 _Sur ses paroles, le petit groupe d'adolescents et d'adultes bu alors une gorgée de thé._

 _Ils allaient devoir intervenir et surtout agir._

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Leurs corps avaient changé, et la peau des jeunes demoiselles avait quelques lueurs colorées sur les bras selon la volonté du soleil.

« Mes enfants. Mes créatures, mes amis,

votre corps actuel est et sera votre visage naturel. Votre ancienne apparence sera toujours là, selon vos envies.

Mais je vous conseille d'être sous cette apparence magique en cas de combat ou pour faire effet de surprise.  
Les différents dons que vous ont transmis vos ancêtres vous ont transformés physiquement, maintenant que j'ai pu débrider votre magie. Vous êtes libres et nous vous aiderons, Dromeille et moi, à découvrir vos pouvoirs.

Vous allez devoir défendre, protéger, mais surtout décider du Futur.

Car il est venu le temps du Jugement. Quand la guerre aura définitivement commencée, et que la noirceur aura envahit la plupart des cœurs, vous devrez vous concentrer sur votre seul objectif : sauver la Magie, ou laisser périr les Hommes. C'est un immense honneur, un immense pouvoir que je vous rends. Vos adultes vous aideront, nous conduirons vos pas.

Cela vous appartient, c'est votre destin inscrit depuis des milliers et des milliers d'années. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais vous devrez faire des choix.

Sauver des vies ou non, laisser mourir des amis, des proches, les sauver et les protéger de différentes manières. Réfléchir à des stratégies et prendre en main l'aspect politique. Certains d'entre vous ont d'énormes capacités en politique et diplomatie.

Nous sommes certains que vous prendrez la meilleure décision. Quelle qu'elle soit. Que la Magie vous donne tout son pouvoir et sa sagesse. Que vous puissiez être protégés du Mal et de cette envie de prendre un pouvoir malsain sur le Monde. »

Ce fut ces paroles étranges qui réveillèrent le petit groupe d'adolescents allongés sens dessus-dessous sur les poufs et canapés du Salon Bleu de Meliona.

Ils ne se souvenaient pas réellement de ce rêve étrange, et la brume qui envahissait leur esprit se laissa déconcentrer par une odeur succulente d'un petit déjeuner royal.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Les adultes avaient laissé les jeunes se reposer dans la Salle Ronde. Ils semblaient avoir besoin de repos.

Nikolaus avait pris un cheveu de Neville avec l'autorisation de celui-ci sous le regard de la matriarche.

Augusta s'était alors éclipsée, accompagnée de Nikolaus. Ils avaient discuté pendant plus d'une heure, et furent surpris de voir Neville arriver alors qu'il ne connaissait pas la destination des deux adultes.

\- Navré de vous déranger, entama timidement Neville, mais j'ai eu le pressentiment que je devais vous rejoindre, Grand-Maman.

\- Aucun souci, mon enfant. Assieds-toi donc ici, fit-elle en montrant le fauteuil vert foncé qui restait vide devant la table basse du coin « salon » de Nikolaus.

\- Effectivement, nous n'avions pas encore effectué le rituel, et votre présence ne pourra qu'être un atout pour ce qu'il suivra.

Neville, sous sa forme humaine « normale », inspira profondément. Ses cheveux devinrent plus long, son visage plus fin et ses yeux brillaient légèrement, devenant bleus.

\- C'est ta forme Eligente qui nous conduira, fit doucement Augusta.

\- Comment…

\- Mon arrière-grand-mère en était une elle aussi, et tu as hérité de ses traits sous cette apparence. Aie confiance en toi. Tout ira bien.

La voix de la matriarche Londubat était devenue plus douce, confiante. Son fils sera un digne héritier.

\- N'ayez crainte, Neville, enchaîna Nikolaus. Dès que vos parents seront arrivés ici, ils seront transférés à une cellule de soins qui fera de son mieux. Avez-vous d'autres parents directs en vie qui risqueraient d'arriver grâce au rituel ?

\- Un cousin éloigné et ses enfants, fit Augusta.

\- Et sa femme je présume ? demanda Nikolaus.

\- Malheureusement non, elle a disparue il y a quelques années lors d'un voyage en aviathon… en avion, se reprit Augusta. Elle a été déclarée morte il y a deux ans, car aucun corps n'a été retrouvé.

Nikolaus acquiesça. Damian était arrivé entre temps et disposait des pierres bleues claires en un losange parfait sur le tapis.

\- Du quartz, commenta Augusta afin de répondre à la question silencieuse de son petit fils.

\- Ainsi qu'un rubis rouge sombre pour Neville et un rubis éclatant pour vous, Mrs Londubat, renchérit Nikolaus.

Damian, qui avait placé différents ingrédients ainsi que des cheveux d'Augusta et Neville dans un récipient doré au centre du losange, se posta devant les deux descendants de la famille anglaise.

\- Vous allez vous placer aux deux points les plus rapprochés du centre. Monsieur Wenzel et moi-même seront sur les deux pointes les plus éloignées. Vous devrez vous mettre à genoux, et toucher le bol d'acier doré. La potion qui y est actuellement se réchauffera sous les paroles de Monsieur Wenzel et mon chant latin. Ce rituel demande assez de force et de volonté pour épuiser vos réserves magique. Mrs Londubat, Madame Pomfresh se trouve à Meliona et viendra s'occuper de vous dès que le rituel sera terminé. Neville, je vous conseille de rester sous votre forme humaine, mais si vous vous sentez trop épuisés, tentez de rester calmement sous votre forme d'Eligente en contrôlant vos pulsions.

Il serait probable que votre âme veuille traverser la brume qui envahira le losange, nous vous prions de ne pas le faire, au quel cas nous devrons remettre ce rituel à plus tard.

Neville acquiesça et fixa sa grand-mère, incertain.

\- Arrête immédiatement de te faire du sang d'encre pour mes vieux os, Neville ! gronda-t-elle sous le rire de Damian. J'ai vécu pire !

Les quatre occupants du Salon rejoignirent leurs places.

Les doigts d'Augusta et Neville frôlèrent le bol au même moment, provoquant une étincelle argentée.

\- Êtes-vous prêts ? demanda doucement Nikolaus.

\- Oui, firent les autres.

Il commença alors sa récitation en grec, alors que Damian entamait un chant doux et apaisant en latin. Neville observait sa main sur laquelle se déposait des paillettes argentées. De la fumée sortait doucement du bol doré qui ne semblait pas encore avoir chauffé pour autant.

Augusta se demanda courtement si ce rituel allait réellement fonctionner. Elle n'en avait jamais fait et craignait un peu le résultat. Malgré tout, elle se laissa bercer par le chant de Damian qui devenait un peu plus rythmé.

Les chandelles s'éteignaient une à une et l'atmosphère de la pièce devint plus fraîche. Ils étaient en pleine journée, mais la magie des lieux sembla les emmener dans la noirceur.

Une goute de sang perla le long de la joue d'Augusta alors que Neville était perdu dans ses pensées.

Ils pensaient à leur famille, fixant presque désespérément le récipient qui reliait leurs mains, leurs forces.

Un frisson les parcourus. Le chant devint plus violent, brutal. La Magie se faisait sentir et les bras des deux Londubat se faisaient lourds.

Allaient-ils tenir ?

Ne pas flancher. Aller jusqu'au bout. Neville était certain d'avoir entendu Nikolaus le leur dire.

Comme s'ils étaient reliés les uns aux autres.

Tenir jusqu'au bout.

Liés, ils réussiraient.

Puis soudain, les chandelles se rallumèrent. Le bol les brûla et ils retirèrent leurs mains. Ils se regardèrent, déconcertés.

Ca n'avait pas fonctionné.

Neville baissa les yeux et observa sa grand-mère, endormie et un air apaisé sur le visage.

Avaient-ils échoués ?

Il voulait courir, tout casser et rejoindre sa grand-mère, la réveiller, lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'ils trouveraient une autre solution.

Mais un regard envers Damian l'en dissuada.

Ce n'était pas terminé.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Le ciel était d'un bleu très clair. Le soleil brillait et se reflétait sur l'étendue d'eau qui noyait l'herbe verte.

Un ruisseau entourait ce grand lac, rejoignant l'autre bout avant de filer vers l'horizon. Il n'y avait pas d'arbre. Juste un pont, qui passait au-dessus du petit ruisseau afin de rejoindre la bordure du lac.

Plus loin, il y avait des collines ou des montagnes. Plusieurs sapins semblaient prendre possession de l'horizon.

Une légère brise fit trembler quelques coquelicots et tulipes.

Les couleurs vivent parsemées sur le sol vert juraient quelque peu avec la couleur bleu-noir du lac.  
Eloïse prit doucement la main de son demi-frère alors que Snape murmurait un "allons-y" quasiment inaudible.

Le petit groupe marcha alors, lentement, vers le petit ruisseau. L'eau semblait pure, les pierres brillaient au soleil.

Eloïse, ne pouvant résister, s'accroupit et plongea sa main dans l'eau alors que Snape était paralysé par la stupeur. Et si l'eau n'était pas aussi "pure" qu'elle semblait être ? Et si Harry se mettait à faire la même chose ? Il barra la route au plus jeune des deux, afin d'empêcher Harry de faire un pas de plus. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de protéger ou même ne serait-ce que prévenir sa fille des dangers que présentent chaque chose et chaque être...

\- Eloïse ? Fit Harry, surpris par le bras de son professeur qui l'empêcha d'avancer.

\- Regarde ! Regardez, c'est super joli, s'écria Eloïse en montrant une pierre.

\- Ça peut être dangereux, fit gravement Snape père. Reviens maintenant.

Eloïse fit non de la tête et pris deux autres pierres.

\- Je connais ces pierres, papa. J'en ai déjà vu avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Leur couleur est plus vive quand elles se trouvent dans de l'eau de source, ce ruisseau vient certainement directement d'une source...

Elle se leva et montra les pierres aux deux autres. Elles avaient l'air grises et sans teint particulier. Elle leur demanda alors d'approcher de l'eau et les remis à leur place.

\- Magnifique, murmura Harry.

Une pierre était devenue d'un jaune pâle, faisant ressortir le bleu foncé de la seconde. La troisième était d'un rouge profond.

\- Pouvons-nous y aller maintenant ? Demanda Snape non sans sarcasme.

Harry et Eloïse, l'air complices, rirent devant l'impatience visible de leur accompagnateur.

\- Oui, papa, répondit Eloïse.

Ils approchèrent du petit pont en bois. Eloïse, comme par automatisme, posa sa main sur la rambarde de bois fragile.

Snape les tira alors brusquement en arrière.

\- Mais... cria presque Eloïse en se dégageant de la poigne de son père.

\- Regarde, répondit Harry. Le pont...

Le bois tout mince, qui ne leur donnait pas vraiment envie de passer sur le pont, avait disparu.  
Devant eux, ils avaient un pont bien plus accueillant et beaucoup plus solide.

Un pont en pierre sculpté.

Avec des fleurs dans des jardinières posées de chaque côté de l'édifice.

\- Athéna m'avait dit que comme tu as la même mère que moi, tu pourrais m'aider à accéder au Manoir. Que les personnes fiables du côté de ton père seraient également les bienvenus sur ces terres.

Eloïse acquiesça.

\- Et que bien entendu, ce sera nos terres.

\- Je sais Harry, tu nous l'as déjà raconté. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te les laisserai.

\- Hors de question, fit doucement Harry.

Snape soupira.

\- Oui, on avance, reprit Harry sous le sourire amusé d'Eloïse.

Snape semblait ennuyé et avait faim. Il aurait préféré rester cloitré dans son laboratoire toute la journée.

Il soupira et suivi ses deux jeunes. Parce que oui, ces deux jeunes étaient les siens, et il se devait d'être présent pour les protéger. Pourquoi, Merlin, pourquoi Damian n'avait pas pu les aider ? Cela faisait deux jours que les jeunes avaient quittés Dromeille et squattaient la Tour Meliona.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas non plus revu Augusta et le petit Londubat depuis que Nikolaus les avait accompagnés faire ce fameux rituel… Il avait donné quelques ingrédients et Nikolaus lui avait annoncé que cela avait fonctionné à merveille. Un peu trop, même.

Un peu trop ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?

Il secoua la tête afin de revenir au moment présent.

Bien que le ruisseau semblait ne faire que deux ou trois mètres de large, ils marchèrent bien plus afin de le traverser.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la rive voisine, ils descendirent les quelques marches de pierres sur lesquelles trônait le pont majestueux.

Les trois visiteurs s'arrêtèrent alors, et observèrent le lac.

Eloïse sentait une puissante magie flotter autour d'eux. Harry avait levé la main devant lui, et sembla heurter quelque chose.

Eloïse avança alors, bien que Snape tenta de la retenir.

\- Mais que fais-tu ? Gronda le jeune père. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est de l'eau qui se trouve devant toi.

\- Et tu n'aimes pas l'eau, renchérit Harry.

\- Et, fit Eloïse sur le ton de la conversation, je pensais que vous étiez dans le monde Magique depuis plus longtemps que moi. Ce n'est pas un lac. Il y a quelque chose ici qui nous empêche d'avancer, mais ce n'est pas ce lac.

Elle reprit alors son action précédente alors que Snape et Harry s'apprêtèrent à la retenir.

Eloïse s'avança alors, en tendant la paume de sa main devant elle, vers le ciel. Harry pris, par instinct, sa main ainsi que celle de son professeur.

Le changement d'air surpris leurs poumons et ils toussèrent quelque peu.

Le soleil brûlait désormais leur peau et se reflétait dans le noir brillant d'un portail haut et majestueux.

\- Sales gosses, grogna Snape. Je déteste cette magie de camouflage.

\- Ca sent un peu la magie noire, murmura Eloïse.

\- Non, c'est une magie protectrice, magie du sang, contra Snape. Très puissante et mortelle pour quiconque voudrait faire du mal en arrivant sur ces terres.

Harry posa sa main sur une des tiges en acier.

Un grincement sinistre et sonore retentit et le portail s'ouvrit devant eux.

Un couloir de pierre les accueillis, avec quelques voûtes et fleurs disposées de-ci de-là sur les rebords des ouvertures gothiques. Quelques statues représentaient des tigres, renards et sphinx.

Deux chatons noirs trottinèrent jusqu'aux deux adolescents pour se frotter contre leurs jambes en ronronnant.

\- C'est notre comité d'accueil on dirait, fit Snape en souriant.

\- Te voir sourire nous fait plaisir tu sais, fit Eloïse. Mais tu n'es pas obligé, ca fait peur quand on n'est pas habitué.

Harry gloussa alors que Snape lui mit une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

\- On avance ou vous souhaitez prendre racine ici ? râla Snape.

Les deux petits chatons semblèrent comprendre l'adulte et ouvrirent la route. Le couloir était d'un beige accueillant et propre. Très propre. Snape pensa immédiatement à un piège, mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer son avertissement.

Eloïse et Harry avaient courus jusqu'au bout du couloir où trônait une sculpture dans la pierre.

La sculpture représentait un grand vase avec deux épées croisées, une fleur de lys peinte en blanc ainsi qu'une couronne au-dessus de la dite fleur.

\- Potter… le métier de potier ? demanda alors Eloïse.

\- Oui, c'est ca, fit Snape. Le lys représente la noblesse, la pureté et l'amour. La famille Potter descend d'une ancienne famille royale d'Irlande. Le nom s'est simplifié de siècle en siècle pour devenir simplement « Potter ». C'est Nikolaus qui nous avait dit ca lors de notre sortie à Dromeille. Il avait fait quelques recherches sur les rois des îles anglaises et irlandaises…

D'un commun accord, Eloïse toucha alors l'épée de gauche et Harry celle de droite.

Snape inspira un bon coup, rageant intérieurement devant l'incapacité des jeunes de contrôler leurs pulsions. Et si ce mur les amenait à leur mort ? Et si ce terrain était habité et que les habitants…

Un bruit sourd et la poussière empêchèrent Snape de continuer dans ses pensées sinistres. Il agrippa la cape des deux adolescents en les poussant au sol.

Un jeune elfe de maison apparu alors.

\- Jeune Maître ! Jeune Maîtresse ! Vous êtes là ! Nous vous attendions depuis si longtemps ! Fit alors l'elfe d'une voix aigue et guillerette. Il sautilla sur place quelques instants avant de donner sa main à Eloïse ainsi qu'à Harry afin de les aider à se remettre debout.

Eloïse fut alors surprise de voir la force de l'elfe.

\- Aurélius-Augustinus est tellement heureux de vous rencontrer ! Oh et vous également, monsieur Severus Tobias Snape-Prince ! Vous pouvez m'appeler Lius !

Eloïse, Severus et Harry se regardèrent, surpris.

\- Le Vase permet d'entrer ! Venez, vous trois ! Aurélius-Augustinus va vous montrer votre maison ! Bienvenue à la maison !

Tout enjoué, l'elfe Lius claqua alors des doigts afin de faire sonner le carillon que les trois nouveaux venus n'avaient pas encore remarqués.

Une arche se forma dans la pierre sur la partie gauche du couloir afin de les laisser passer.

Ils arrivèrent dans un grand jardin, où des fleurs blanches étaient disposées au bord du chemin menant à la maison.

\- Le Portail peut vous mener où vous le souhaiter, même jusqu'aux toilettes du rez-de-chaussée si besoin est ! Il vous faudra quelques tests et vous réussirez ! Lius est tellement heureux de vous rencontrer ! Venez, venez !

Il trottina alors doucement, suivi par les deux chatons et les trois visiteurs.

Lius poussa la porte en bois clair et les laissa découvrir le grand hall d'entrée.

Ils entendirent quelques voix basses et sursautèrent lorsque plusieurs elfes apparurent devant eux.

\- Oh Shane vous souhaite la bienvenue ! Shane est le pâtissier de la maison ! Shane est extrêmement heureux !

\- Quel honneur pour Tobin de vous rencontrer enfin ! Tobin vous aime déjà ! Vos visages tout minces doivent être remplis ! Oh, que Tobin est heureux ! Tobin s'occupe du ménage des chambres !

\- Stacy est très très très très heureuse de vous voir enfin, mes petits enfants adorés ! Stacy s'occupe des repas et aide Tobin et Will pour le ménage des fois ! Stacy vous souhaite la bienvenue !

\- Will est super très méga géniallissimement heureux de vous voir ! Will s'occupe du ménage et de la vaisselle ! Des fois, Will prépare le goûter aussi ! Will est très content que vous soyez rentrés à la maison !

\- Quelle joie pour Zayn de découvrir que ses Maîtres n'ont pas oublié notre existence ! Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer ! Zayn vous servira et fera tout ce que vous direz ! Zayn vous aime déjà !

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _Salon de la Direction, Barlheid_

La brume avait maintenant envahit le salon. Neville avait une main posé sur l'épaule de sa grand-mère qui était allongée sur le dos. La brume qui envahissait jadis le Losange s'était étendue au salon tout entier.

\- Que va-t-il se passer ? murmura Neville.

Damian lui fit signe de se taire et d'observer le centre du losange.

La brume se dispersait lentement mais sûrement, un corps allongé et maigre dormait sur le tapis maintenant brûlé à cause du rituel.

Il reconnu le fameux cousin éloigné qui pleurait près du corps de ce qui semblait être sa femme.

Trois enfants se tenaient assis sur le sol, le regard dans le vague.

Augusta se réveilla et roula sur le côté avant de se relever avec l'aide de Neville.

\- Katrina ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Augusta ? fit Georgio.

\- Désolée de ne pas vous avoir prévenu, nous devions faire un… un…

\- Un rituel qui réuni la famille, compléta Nikolaus. Augusta, vous êtes trop épuisée, Damian va vous accompagner jusque Poppy via la Cheminée. Nous nous occupons du reste, fit-il en captant le regard de Neville.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Grand-Maman. Je m'occupe de la famille.

Le regard perdu mais le visage serein, il observa ses parents allongés à même le sol, près de Katrina.

\- Je… je croyais ma femme morte… fit doucement le cousin de sa mère.

\- Le rituel vous a tous réunis ici car vous êtes les derniers descendants, fit doucement Nikolaus.

\- Ma femme a survécu à l'accident ?

\- Apparemment, fit Nikolaus. Nous avons des médecins qui vont s'en occuper, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Excusez-moi, mais… qui êtes-vous ? fit une petite voix derrière la petite famille réunie.

Une jeune demoiselle, les cheveux couleur chocolats et légèrement bouclés les observait. Elle avait les yeux gris clair, et semblait perdue.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**


	41. Chapitre 41 : Surprises en tout genre

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

 **Coucou tout le monde. Voici enfin le chapitre suivant. Vraiment désolée du retard, je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire en ce moment entre le travail, un déménagement prévu pour dans quelques jours et toutes les démarches qui s'en suivent.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Bref, merci pour vos messages et reviews!**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 **14 mai 1995**

 **Chapitre 41 : Surprises en tout genre**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Alors qu'Eloïse et Harry avaient eu droit à une arrivée festive dans le Domaine de la famille Potter, Neville regardait par la fenêtre de Meliona, repensant à tout ce qui s'était produit peu après leur départ de Dromeille.

Le rituel avait été une réussite. Plus, même, mais il en restait troublé.

Ses parents avaient finalement été transférés dans une aile du château, près du bureau de Wenzel, et une chambre avait été préparée pour Augusta. Elle pouvait également rejoindre bien plus simplement Meliona.

Alice Londubat avait été très affaiblie et son esprit bel et bien enfoui au plus profond de son âme. Les potions qu'ils avaient eu à Sainte Mangouste avaient fait stagner leur état et rendu Alice stérile.

Frank, lui, semblait en meilleure santé. Tout du moins, c'était ce que disait le diagnostique. Ses muscles avaient fondu moins rapidement mais son teint blafard montrait bien qu'il mettrait du temps à s'en remettre.

Si les deux adultes se réveillaient un jour…

Neville inspira profondément. Malgré l'insistance de sa Grand-Mère, il ne réussissait pas à rester plus de cinq minutes dans la même pièce que ses parents. Les voir aussi affaiblis le rendait malade.

Il souhaitait les revoir vivre, pouvoir avoir la chance de connaître réellement ses parents… Mais était-ce seulement possible ?

Il en doutait. Nikolaus et les Médecins sorciers lui avaient dit de ne pas perdre espoir, et que l'atmosphère magique et calme du Château serait un environnement bien plus serein pour la guérison de ses parents.

La femme de son cousin éloigné, elle, avait été transférée dans un hôpital sorcier près de Barlheid et était dans un mauvais état. Mais tout de même meilleur que celui d'Alice et Frank.

D'après ce que Neville avait compris, elle avait survécu sur une île loin de tout avec deux autres hommes et une petite fille. Ils avaient dû avoir beaucoup de mal à trouver de quoi se nourrir au vu de l'état de la jeune femme.

Elle ne mangeait bien entendu pas à sa faim et ses phrases restaient décousues. Elle était perdue et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Elle était cracmol et ne connaissait pas grand-chose au monde de son mari…

Et il y avait cette jeune fille, cette jeune inconnue… Il en tremblait encore d'émotions.

.

.

 _Flash back…_

\- Excusez-moi, mais… qui êtes-vous ? fit une petite voix derrière la petite famille réunie.

Une jeune demoiselle, les cheveux couleur chocolats et légèrement bouclés les observait. Elle avait les yeux gris clair et semblait perdue.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Un silence doux s'était posé sur le salon.

Le Maître des lieux inspira profondément et pris la parole. Personne ne semblait connaître cette jeune fille, alors, qui était-elle ?

\- Nikolaus Wenzel, et le jeune homme à mes côtés est Damian Deith. Augusta Londubat est à côté de son petit-fils, Neville, commenta Nikolaus. Et vous, mademoiselle ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Son visage se ferma l'espace d'un instant sous le regard insistant du dénommé Neville.

Elle inspira et répondit le plus calmement possible sans oser regarder les deux adultes au sol que réanimaient deux infirmiers.

Il lui sembla être dans un endroit digne de confiance. Bien qu'étrangement elle ne se soit jamais sentie autant à sa place, elle aurait certainement dû vouloir prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Il y avait trop d'inconnus autour d'elle, et cette brume qui se dispersait lentement n'avait techniquement aucune raison d'être. Encore moins dans une pièce…

\- Flora Tracy Tailor. Née Enfant-Sans-Nom Londubat, parents inconnus. Placée en famille d'accueil depuis ses neufs ans. Date de naissance le quatorze janvier 1982 à quatorze heures dix-sept. C'est tout ce qui est inscrit sur mon certificat de naissance.

La jeune fille sortit du losange sans y faire attention, et donna un papier grisâtre qui semblait avoir vécu beaucoup de choses.

Nikolaus le déplia précautionneusement, lança quelques sortilèges dessus et le donna à Neville.

Neville observa alors le morceau de papier durant quelques instants. Ce document semblait être l'acte de naissance de la jeune fille.

Et…

\- Par le chaudron de Dumby le fou… fit Neville, les yeux soudainement plus clairs et dont les mains tremblaient de rage.

Augusta se rapprocha avec difficulté de son petit fils et tenta de l'apaiser.

Elle observa le document et ses mains se crispèrent un peu plus autour des épaules de son petit-fils.

Décidément, les surprises ne s'arrêtaient pas. Restait à savoir comment cette information lui avait échappé !

\- Flora, commença la vieille femme. Si tu l'acceptes, bienvenue dans notre famille.

\- Pourquoi donc ? lança froidement la concernée.

Neville ne put s'empêcher de prendre sa forme d'Eligente.

\- Car tu es ma petite sœur, fit Neville comme si de rien n'était. Et je vengerai le temps que tu as perdu.

 _Fin du flash back._

.

.

La jeune fille avait gardé son visage fermé pendant les deux heures qui suivirent cette annonce.

Neville avait ragé contre Dumbledore et ses manipulations et sa grand-mère se torturait l'esprit. Wolfgang Niederilt, sous-directeur de Barlheid et vieil ami des Familles Royales, leur promit de découvrir la vérité.

Les sortilèges de Paternité et Maternité disaient vrai : Cette enfant était la petite sœur de Neville en tous points. Mais comment était-elle venue au monde ? Pourquoi personne n'avait prévenu la famille ? Est-ce que Dumbledore considérait réellement Augusta comme trop occupée avec un petit-fils et que la dernière aurait été trop encombrante pour ses plans ?

Wolfgang était parti après avoir donné un parchemin enchanté à Augusta avec la promesse de lui faire part de ses découvertes.

Neville avait alors accompagné Flora jusque Meliona où il lui présenta les quelques élèves présents et dignes de confiance. Luna tenta immédiatement de la dérider, la surnommant « Ma petite princesse ». La jeune fille était intriguée par les lieux et leur apprit, bien qu'elle se méfiât légèrement de ces inconnus, tout ce qui s'était passé depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Durant ses premières années de vie elle avait toujours été nommée officiellement Enfant-Sans-Nom, ce qui faisait bien rire ses camarades de classe. Un Maître de son école primaire avait alors décidé, avec sa femme, de l'appeler Flora.

Depuis, elle gardait ce prénom et avait tout fait pour que sa famille d'accueil accepte ce fait.

Elle leur apprit également qu'elle avait un contact privilégié avec les chauves-souris et les chats. Elle les soignait et les comprenait sans problème. Elle pouvait également contrôler ses émotions à la perfection et évitait de s'attacher à quiconque. Pourquoi ? Parce que les rares personnes en qui elle avait confiance l'avaient trahie ou avaient tout simplement disparues.

\- Tu as des aschianis autour de toi, finit par dire tristement Luna.

\- Ah ? C'est quoi ?

\- Des animaux minuscules et oranges qui volent autour de toi et t'empêchent d'avoir confiance en ton entourage, fit doucement Luna.

\- Toi aussi tu les vois ? Fit Flora, étonnée. Je croyais être la seule !

Hermione sursauta au soudain son de la voix excitée de la nouvelle arrivante. Elle sourit un instant, observant le visage de Flora qui sembla se détendre légèrement.

\- Non, tu n'es pas la seule, fit Hermione, Luna s'y connait très bien et les voit aussi.

\- Pas toi ?

\- Non, malheureusement, mais Luna nous explique de temps à autres ce qu'elle voit. Ca semble être un don très particulier que tous n'ont pas.

\- Tu es une sorcière aussi ? Demanda Luna.

\- Oui, Neville disait que quelqu'un avait bridé toute ma magie et qu'à cause de ça, enfin je dirais plutôt grâce à ça, j'ai développé des dons de manière intensive, comme la description de ce qui m'entoure.

Flora observa le sourire confiant d'Hermione et le visage paisible de Luna. Elle était certaine de bien s'entendre avec Luna, mais Hermione lui semblait un peu plus distante. Certainement que leurs natures, qui semblaient assez différentes, les empêchaient d'être de très bonnes amies…

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _Domaine des Potter_

Le jardin était immense. Le Manoir aurait pu abriter au moins trois ou quatre générations de Weasley, d'après Snape, et les chambres attitrées aux deux héritiers étaient tout simplement sublimes.

Le Domaine avait été entretenu par plusieurs générations d'elfes qui espéraient revoir cette famille qui semblait avoir péri durant la guerre. L'arbre généalogique présent dans les combles leur avait promis deux héritiers, et ceci justement lors d'une crise interne où plusieurs elfes souhaitèrent quitter le Domaine. Un espoir nouveau était né lors de l'union de James Potter et Lily Evans.

Eloïse Snape était alors attachée à Lily mais non à James, et James, qui ne souhaitait pas s'encombrer de ce domaine en trop – car sa famille maternelle avait déjà bien assez de demeures pour qu'il s'intéresse à celles de ses grands-parents – n'était plus retourné ici depuis ses dix ans.

Harry avait passé un temps fou dans la bibliothèque, se perdant dans l'observation des photos de famille accrochées et bel et bien vivantes. Les visages sérieux et souriants bougeaient et ils semblaient discuter ensemble.

Quelques tableaux semblaient être sous des morceaux de tissus, et il hésita un instant à les libérer pour ensuite décider qu'il le ferait avec Eloïse.

Cette dernière marchait le long des couloirs et avait trouvé un petit salon au quatrième étage, avec des fauteuils verts et rouges. Elle s'était affalée dans le canapé blanc cassé et moelleux, préférant celui-ci aux fauteuils vieillis par le temps, lorsque son père entra également dans la pièce

Snape avait alors fait un mouvement de la main, dévoilant ainsi les tableaux du petit salon.

Devant eux se trouvaient sept tableaux de la famille Potter, qui dormaient depuis quelques décennies.

\- Maîtresse Eloïse Snape-Evans souhaite quelque chose à manger ? Demanda alors Stacy.

\- Non, merci, ca ira. Peux-tu m'appeler Eloïse sans le « Maîtresse », s'il te plaît ?

\- Oh, mais Stacy ne sait pas, Maîtresse Eloïse, Stacy ne veut pas faire marque d'impolitesse en vous retirant ce titre, Stacy serait une mauvaise elfe…

\- Non Stacy, ça me ferait plaisir. Je voudrais que tu m'appelles tout simplement Eloïse, sans le titre devant, c'est d'accord ?

\- Et, rajouta Snape en connaissance de cause, vous ne devrez pas vous punir pour cela.

Eloïse mis quelques secondes à comprendre.

\- Non, Stacy, tu ne devras pas te punir pour cela, parce que c'est moi qui te le demande. D'accord ?

\- Très bien, Eloïse, fit Stacy en tremblant un peu.

\- Tout va bien, répondit doucement Eloïse. Si tu veux, tu peux chercher à boire et tu nous raconteras l'histoire de ces tableaux qui semblent endormis ?

\- Oh oui, Stacy revient tout de suite avec des boissons !

\- Stacy, ramène aussi quelque chose pour toi, demanda Eloïse.

\- Mais Stacy est une elfe, elle n'a pas le droit de boire ou de manger devant vous, ce serait impoli…

\- Si je te le demande, c'est encore impoli ? Fit Harry en entrant dans le salon.

\- Non, non, désolée je ne voulais pas désobéir à Maîtresse Eloïse, oh pardon, je vous demande pardon, Stacy n'est pas habituée, Stacy…

Snape regarda la petite elfe se mettre à pleurer et soupira. Les ados ne semblaient pas souhaiter que leurs elfes soient considérés comme de simples esclave, soit. Mais il se devra de leur expliquer leur état d'esprit… plus tard.

Eloïse s'accroupit alors devant la petite Elfe.

\- Stacy, ne pleure pas, ça va aller. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, d'accord ?

\- Mais, Stacy a recommencé à dire Maîtresse, Eloïse va être en colère contre Stacy, Stacy est une elfe impolie, Stacy a mal fait…

\- Non, ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste un titre. Rien d'important, fit Eloïse.

\- Tu peux aller faire sécher tes larmes et revenir avec quelque chose à manger et à boire pour nous ainsi que pour toi, continua Harry. Je sais que ce n'est pas habituel que les elfes mangent et boivent en présence de leurs maîtres, mais vous êtes des êtres vivants à part entière avec beaucoup de capacités et de force. On ne veut pas vous choquer, mais simplement vous montrer qu'on ne vous considère pas comme de simples esclaves. Fit Harry qui avait repris sa forme d'Eligente sans le savoir.

Eloïse avait remarqué le changement et souri. Son demi-frère avait également retrouvé ses dons d'origine et sa force. Cette apparence le rendait plus charismatique et ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur.

Lorsque Stacy revint avec quelques boissons, Snape sursauta.

\- Nom d'une gargouille démolie…

\- Que se passe-t-il, monsieur Severus ? Stacy doit aller vous chercher autre chose ?

\- Non, mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous, les enfants.

Snape sorti sa montre de poche et montra le cadran aux adolescents.

\- Les vacances sont terminées, Nikolaus a besoin de nous à Barlheid. Dumbledore vous cherche.

Harry s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil qu'il avait choisi et bu le verre d'eau rapidement.

\- Stacy, tu boiras et mangeras tout cela avec les autres elfes, d'accord ? fit Eloïse.

\- Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit, reprit Harry, que l'on pouvait peut-être rester ici et ignorer Dumbledore ?

Eloïse soupira.

\- Le grand Harry Potter ignore Albus Dumbledore, fit Snape non sans ironie. Ca ferait un beau titre pour la Gazette. Je suis navré, mais il nous faut rejoindre Meliona au plus vite si nous ne voulons pas que le grand Albus Dumbledore soupçonne quelque chose. Un des Elfes des Montagnes va venir nous chercher. Vous découvrirez ce manoir quand le Temps viendra.

\- Prenez soin de vous, murmura Harry à Stacy en se relevant.

\- Stacy aimerait vous aider, murmura tristement l'elfe de maison. Et les autres elfes aussi !

\- Si on meure de faim quelque part, vous viendriez nous chercher ? demanda Eloïse.

\- Toujours, il vous suffit de penser fort à Stacy et ses amis les autres elfes, Eloïse.

\- Merci Stacy.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

L'île était surplombée par les nuages menaçants. La pluie tombait tout autour d'un homme sans jamais réussir à l'atteindre.

Kingsley attendait Albus et Tonks sur un rocher gris depuis quelques dizaines de minutes. Sa cape voletait légèrement derrière lui. Il vit deux silhouettes s'approcher de la plage, et leur fit signe.

\- Le Ministère espagnol est tombé dans la nuit. Vous-savez-qui a simplement brûlé le Ministère en confinant toutes les personnes qu'il pouvait à l'intérieur. Je n'ai pas de noms. Nous devons faire vite, Albus. L'équipe d'Autriche a été aperçue, et ils sont tous en vie. Ils ne tarderont certainement pas à vous donner de leurs nouvelles mais le temps est assez capricieux, ces dernières semaines.

\- Bien, merci Kingsley, coupa Dumbledore. Nous devons nous rendre dans l'autre camp, vous nous accompagnez ?

Il acquiesça. Tonks demanda les codes secrets de chacun, et ils disparurent.

.

.

Quelques kilomètres plus loin se trouvaient deux personnes qui marchaient depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

La tombée de la nuit surprit Lorianna et Arius, qui cherchaient encore leurs collègues. La ville était déserte, et les habitants s'étaient barricadés dans leurs maisons. Pour la plupart.

Certains avaient déjà offert leur dernier souffle de vie aux personnes vêtues de noir et de vert qui parcouraient le pays. Le ciel avait été gris toute la journée, et la pluie fine continuait de mouiller plus qu'une simple averse.

\- Ils devraient être là, chuchota la jeune femme.

Un chat noir se frotta au mollet de l'homme qui sursauta.

\- Marmelade citron-pomme, murmura Lorianna, amusée.

\- Et confiture à la citrouille moisie, aussi, rajouta Arius.

Une silhouette se forma. La rue semblait avoir subi un carnage, les poubelles étaient renversées et les lampes clignotaient dans un désaccord total.

\- Vous êtes en vie, souffla la silhouette.

\- Maria !

\- Oui, Arius. Les autres se sont cachés dans un entrepôt.

\- On a trouvé celui qui contrôlait le dirigeant de l'Autriche, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit lui qui ait démoli leur pont ou encore la Muraille…

\- Sinny y est arrivé à bout, mais…

\- Il a perdu énormément de forces.

\- Il est décédé hier soir, acheva Lorianna.

Le silence se fit. Les yeux brillants fixèrent le ciel quelques instants.

\- Le frère d'Albus a rejoint l'équipe de Mathéo et Tim, commença Maria. D'ailleurs, Annah ne voulait pas laisser partir Tim combattre…

\- Elle ne peut pas le contrôler.

\- Non, enchaîna Arius. Il veut aider, et il nous est d'une grande aide. Annah ne veut pas le perdre, je peux la comprendre, mais c'est aussi notre monde qui est en danger.

Le petit groupe se remit lentement en route.

Ils avaient encore vingt-deux heures devant eux avant de devoir retrouver leur futur camp d'entraînement.

Les Aurors anglais avaient mis quatre grands camps d'entraînement en place, assez éloignés les uns des autres, sans compter les camps que les familles s'étaient elles-mêmes fait. Comme le groupe Poudlard-Barlheid qui s'était formé depuis quelques semaines. Les missions traînaient ou avançaient selon les cas, selon les thèmes et les actions du camp adverse.

Un champ de blé dévasté s'offrit aux yeux des visiteurs. Plus loin, un parc avec des jeux pour enfants.

\- Le temps est vraiment triste, fit l'un d'eux.

En silence, ils avancèrent au travers du champ afin de rejoindre un point fixe que tous semblaient connaître. Ils sortirent discrètement leurs baguettes et pointèrent le sol en se tournant le dos, en cercle. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils prirent des brins d'herbe dans leurs mains et disparurent. Ou du moins… étaient arrivés à destination.

Le soleil se réchauffa et devint un peu plus accueillant. Des tentes étaient disposées par-ci par-là, et un feu de bois brûlait quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin.

\- Bonjour, jeunes gens, fit Kingsley.

\- Enfin arrivés !

\- Oui Tonks, nous sommes là, fit Mathéo.

Martin, Julius et Amélia avaient déjà rejoint le camp préparé par Dumbledore, Kingsley et Tonks. Lorianna, accompagnée d'Arius et Maria, était allé chercher Tim, Mathéo et Johann. Kingsley prenait la responsabilité de ce nouveau camp, et une maison en pierre trônait un peu plus loin.

\- Bien. Mon frère s'occupera des repas. Je retourne au Quartier Général avec Tonks, annonça Dumbledore. Vous dix, soyez prudents. Nous vous envoyons quelques jeunes dans la journée de demain. Kingsley connaît le plan.

Ses yeux bleus survolèrent les visages de chaque personne présente. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis le vieil homme disparu avec son oiseau. L'équipe commença à aménager le terrain, le rendant un peu plus accueillant malgré leurs pensées noires et tristes.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _Barlheid, le Grand Hall._

Le rez-de-chaussée était en effervescence. Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore et Tonks discutaient devant les portes du château alors que Nikolaus les rejoignait. Un tableau l'avait prévenu de leur entrée sur le territoire et il avait dû les laisser rentrer. Après avoir prévenu Severus et les autres, bien entendu.

Albus avait été informé qu'une équipe de Nikolaus avait retrouvé Harry dans une forêt, frigorifié et sans aucune force.

Il était personnellement convaincu que Harry avait tout simplement fait une réaction à la magie qu'il avait bridée et qui semblait se débattre lors de leur dernière conversation. Cependant, ce sortilège aurait encore dû tenir quelques années, le temps que Harry se sacrifie pour le Monde des Sorciers.

Pas que cela l'enchantait, car il s'était attaché à l'adolescent orphelin. Mais on n'avait pas toujours tout ce que l'on souhaitait… et une vie n'était pas grand-chose, quand on voyait les dizaines de morts par semaine sous la main des mangemorts…

C'était triste à dire, mais il le fallait bien.

\- Bonjour Nikolaus ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! s'écria Dumbledore de très bonne humeur. Comment te portes-tu ?

\- Très bien, Albus, et toi ?

\- Très bien, mon ami, très bien, fit Dumbledore le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite à tous les trois ? demanda sympathiquement Nikolaus Wenzel.

\- Nous souhaitions voir un peu le château, entama Tonks.

\- Je souhaiterais voir Eloïse et Harry également, il me semble qu'ils sont ici, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Dumbledore.

\- Effectivement, ils sont dans le château.

\- Et où, exactement ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Dans ses yeux, Nikolaus pouvait apercevoir plus que de la curiosité. Il souhaitait imposer sa présence, et surtout son autorité.

\- Je ne peux pas surveiller chaque étudiant, Albus, fit-il en se forçant à sourire.

\- C'est bien dommage, fit Molly Weasley.

\- Et tu n'as pas de système de surveillance ? questionna Albus, douteux.

\- Il y a beaucoup de monde ici, et je ne suis pas débordé par tout cela Albus. Je souhaite tout simplement leur laisser le peu de liberté qu'il leur reste. Dans tous les cas, tout le monde se réunira dans une heure, pour le repas du soir, dans L'abyssale.

Les adultes s'étaient alors dirigés vers un petit salon près de la Salle des Repas. Albus en profita pour discuter avec un des professeurs du château avant de découvrir avec horreur qu'ils perdaient leur temps à apprendre différentes langues à ses élèves au lieu de leur apprendre à combattre.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**


	42. Chapitre 42 : Musique, source de Vie

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 **Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **De grandes et immenses excuses pour mon retard de publication. J'ai eu un mois excessivement chargé entre un déménagement, changement de pays, travail, fête de Noël (vachement en avance celle-ci !) etc.. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais je suis désolée.**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 42, et il y a déjà 97 reviews ! Merci beaucoup ! Et un grand merci à ma correctrice !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 **A partir (et suite) du 14 mai 1995**

 **Chapitre 42 : Musique, source de Vie**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _Les adultes s'étaient alors dirigés vers un petit salon près de la Salle des Repas. Albus en profita pour discuter avec un des professeurs du château avant de découvrir avec horreur qu'ils perdaient leur temps à apprendre différentes langues à ses élèves au lieu de leur apprendre à combattre._

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Le repas du soir se passa tranquillement à Barlheid. Informé de la venue de Dumbledore au château, certains membres de l'Ombre de la Lumière restèrent à Meliona avec Flora.

Neville, Hermione, Eloïse et Harry ainsi que les jumeaux Weasley mangeaient ensemble dans la bonne humeur, évitant de penser à une éventuelle entrevue avec Dumbledore.

Au milieu du repas, ils eurent un petit parchemin de la part de Fumseck. Dumbledore les informait qu'ils devaient réunir leurs affaires rapidement et rentrer avec lui et le professeur Snape au Quartier Général.

L'appétit coupé, et apercevant Dumbledore leur sourire au loin, ils décidèrent de quitter la salle sur-le-champ.

Dans le silence, ils dépassèrent les gargouilles et les sphinx, se dirigèrent vers des couloirs plus sombres et divers passages secrets tout en surveillant leurs arrières. Ils s'effondrèrent dans le premier canapé de Meliona avant de tendre le fameux parchemin à Damian qui était resté dans leur tour.

\- Je viendrai avec vous. Le professeur Dumbledore ne saura refuser ma proposition. Vous allez devoir vous ménager mais surtout vous contrôler. Comme Mrs Londubat vous l'a conseillé, il faudra que vous cachiez votre réelle nature. Lancez-vous quelques glamours les uns aux autres afin d'éviter trop de débordements, car selon vos émotions sous votre vraie nature, votre corps se modifie.

Ayez confiance. Les elfes préparent vos valises, nous sortons dans vingt minutes. Et finissez votre fichu dessert ou vous allez entendre crier Eloya…

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Le décalage horaire entre leur QG encore trop ensoleillé pour un début de soirée et Barlheid se fit sentir. Ils n'étaient définitivement pas en Angleterre, ni en écosse. Harry espéra amèrement que ce terrain n'appartienne pas à sa propre famille.

La fin d'après-midi approchait et Harry eu droit à un dernier cours de Potion à la manière Snape.

Ils avaient été mis au courant, sur le chemin du retour, qu'ils repartiraient le lendemain pour un camp d'entraînement. Apparemment, Nikolaus avait été mis au courant peu de temps avant et avait demandé de renommer chaque camp. Ce que Dumbledore ignorait, c'était que ces noms étaient spéciaux et procuraient une sécurité magique supplémentaire… Sauf si Dumbledore n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et ne changeait pas les noms officiellement sur ses documents. Ne pouvant en faire plus, mis à part forcer les jeunes à rester à Barlheid et ainsi se mettre à dos Dumbledore… il dû accepter de les laisser partir.

Ils n'étaient pas ses élèves, Harry était théoriquement orphelin et Severus préférerait certainement laisser sa fille aux côtés de Harry plutôt que de l'enfermer quelque part. Quant à Hermione Granger… Il ne savait pas comment la défendre contre son collègue. Et les parents restaient introuvables depuis deux semaines. Hermione n'en savait rien.

.

.

Eloïse restait silencieuse, dans sa chambre, et regardait le jeune brun plier correctement les vêtements de la jeune fille. Elle ne voulait pas parler, et ne souhaitait pas partir « pour l'inconnu ».

Les Weasley n'étaient pas très heureux de se séparer de leur jeune fils, et Molly passait son temps à le prendre dans ses bras sous les regards d'Hermione qui tentait de se concentrer sur son livre.

Snape discutait vivement avec Dumbledore dans la cuisine du QG depuis plus d'une demi-heure etTonks essayait de modérer l'énervement des deux hommes. Il était question de la sécurité du survivant. Était-ce une bonne idée de le séparer de ses amis ? Était-ce une bonne idée de le faire changer de camp d'entraînement ?

Arthur aussi était revenu au QG, bien que de plus en plus inquiet pour l'état de sa femme, il avait du mal à rester dans cette maison.

\- Dans tous les cas, je ne serai pas là, Albus.

\- Je sais, Tonks, et Severus non plus.

\- Molly restera ici, Miss Weasley reviendra vendredi. Lucas et Théophile viennent cette semaine afin de surveiller les environs. Annah et Abbygaelle viennent dès demain pour faire du nettoyage et resteront certainement un moment ici.

\- Qui sont-elles ? demanda Snape.

\- Annah est la future épouse de Timiosha qui est au Camp d'Oleanya avec Kingsley. Et Abby est la femme de Franz Efeutiger qui a des responsabilités à Barlheid et aide Nikolaus Wenzel, répondit Tonks.

\- Oui, rajouta Dumbledore. La réunion d'avant-hier a décidé de l'avenir de quelques responsables de l'école. Franz Efeutiger, Julius Jubelhirsh et Edwin Trübigel seront responsables de certaines parties du Domaine, et Arminius Löweflieder qui, jusqu'ici, s'occupait du Ministère d'Autriche en tant que Docteur et Professeur en Magie, ainsi que ministre, les rejoindra également dans la semaine. Tout cela afin d'alléger le poids que porte Nikolaus sur ses épaules en ce moment.

\- C'est une bonne idée, intervint Arthur. J'ai entendu que Wolfgang s'occupe de Wydia ?

\- Oui, répondit Tonks. C'est le troisième Camp, rajouta-t-elle à l'attention du professeur de Potions.

\- Qui a décidé des noms des camps ?

\- Nikolaus, répondirent Tonks et Arthur d'une même voix.

La mini-réunion fut interrompue par Molly qui souhaitait préparer le repas. Les adultes s'installèrent alors dans le salon et Hermione, Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers le dernier étage de la maison.

\- Je ne veux pas partir d'ici, murmura Ron.

\- Temps qu'on reste ensemble et soudés, ça devrait aller ! fit Hermione d'une voix grave. Harry, Dumbledore voudrait que tu restes ici.

\- Quoi ? Mais, non, je viens avec vous !

\- Y'a intérêt, fit Ron. Il n'y a que toi qui peux surveiller Snape junior. Et ce gars qui vient de je ne sais où, il a fait ami-ami avec la Snape, je crois.

\- Ron, ce gars s'appelle Damian, fit Hermione.

\- Et c'est le fils d'un cousin éloigné de Dumbledore, rajouta Harry.

\- Ils font tous ami-ami avec le magemort du coin, fit Ron. Imperium ?

\- Tu peux arrêter un instant de voir le mal partout, Ron ?

Hermione s'était mise à crier. L'ambiance de stress de la maison les envahissait depuis quelques heures. Les adultes parlaient de plus en plus fort quelques étages en dessous, et Snape claqua la porte d'entrée en sortant. Des pas lourds montaient les escaliers.

\- Eloïse ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? grogna Ron.

\- Du calme.

\- Du calme ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, et posa une corbeille où s'entassaient des petites bouteilles de jus de citrouilles faites par Molly, ainsi que des chocolats en tous genres.

Harry se servit, suivit d'Hermione et Eloïse.

\- Ron, promis je n'ai rien empoisonné.

Ils s'assirent chacun dans un coin de la pièce, jouant avec leurs baguettes.

\- Dumbledore est reparti, fit Eloïse après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, Hermione. Mon père s'est mis à crier et est parti, Dumbledore à sa suite.

\- J'espère que Snape restera dehors, murmura Ron.

\- Dans tous les cas, il ne reviendra pas avant notre départ.

\- Pourquoi ? fit Harry qui avait encore quelques questions à poser à son bourreau de travail.

\- Il a une mission, répondit Eloïse. Il ne m'a rien dit d'autre, à part que ça durerait certainement plus longtemps que Dumbledore ne le pense.

\- Pourquoi viens-tu nous parler ?

\- Aucune idée Ronald. Peut-être parce que j'en ai marre des adultes en bas.

\- Tu n'as qu'à aller dans la partie de la maison appartenant à Snape, non ? fit Ron.

\- Très bonne idée Ron, mais ta chère mère m'a strictement interdit de me couper du monde, et m'a tendrement dit que son bébé Ronni me tendrait amicalement les bras.

Un rire étouffé se fit entendre. Harry et Hermione riaient dans leur coin alors que Ron rougissait.

\- C'est bon Ron, je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas me tendre tes bras. Mais ce serait intéressant d'entretenir une relation un peu amicale si l'on veut survivre ensemble. D'ailleurs, on part vers 6h30 demain matin.

\- Avec Damian ?

\- Oui, Harry.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Eloïse était retournée dans sa chambre, et observait l'homme qui s'affairait encore et toujours à mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses affaires. Il rangea quelques vêtements qu'il estima peu adaptés dans l'armoire.

\- Elo, sourit un peu.

\- On part demain matin, s'entraîner… dans un endroit que l'on ne connait pas. Mon père est parti, et les jeunes sont des boulets.

\- Des boulets ? répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui… ils sont bêtes et m'énervent. Ron se méfie de moi, Hermione est celle qui connait toujours tout sur tout, et Harry me regarde comme si j'avais commis un meurtre depuis que j'ai pris une part de dessert plus grande que la sienne, ce soir.

\- Tu deviens parano, ma belle.

\- Je ne suis pas ta belle.

\- Hey.

Il s'approcha dangereusement de la jeune fille et la prit par les épaules. Elle avait comme une boule dans la gorge, et se recula instinctivement de cette approche trop brusque. Il regarda ensuite les deux bracelets et remarqua que celui d'Eloïse émettait un bleu très pâle.

\- Ok. Viens avec moi.

Damian la prit par le bras, la forçant à se lever du lit. Ils descendirent les escaliers sans un mot, puis allèrent dans le jardin.

\- C'est un peu risqué, mais tant pis.

\- De quoi ?

\- Donne-moi ta main.

Elle le regarda, interrogeant du regard le jeune homme en face d'elle. Une lueur d'inquiétude traversa ses yeux. Quelques millièmes de secondeplus tard, un oiseau rouge et or apparu et les deux jeunes disparurent.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Une petite cloche retentit au Quartier Général. Les adultes mangèrent après les adolescents qui devaient aller préparer leurs affaires pour le lendemain.

Le mois de mai se terminait bien froidement sur l'Allemagne et l'Angleterre. Et tristement. Des vagues de maladies envahissaient les villes, le soleil n'osait traverser que très rarement les nuages.

Des météorologues disaient que cela se passait chaque année, entraînant des dépressions plus ou moins excessives, et que les grippes n'arrangeaient rien. Des grippes. En mai ? A qui voulaient-ils faire avaler cela ?

Et si seulement ce n'était que ça. De plus en plus de personnes âgées décédaient. Toutes avaient entre 70 et 77 ans. Des enfants en Italie tombaient eux aussi dangereusement malades.

Des médecins avaient découvert une maladie « exotique » qui s'attaquait aux jeunes de 13 à 17 ans. Pour le moins étrange, elle débutait par un simple mal de tête et se finissait en blessures rouges impressionnantes sur tout le corps, puis s'achevait dans les poumons par un trop plein d'eau.

Le monde des Sorciers avait eu vent de ces hécatombes et doutait fortement que cela vienne des îles tropicales. Dumbledore et ses équipes cherchaient en vain l'Arme qu'enviait Tom Jedusor. Si Arme réelle il y avait.

Ils remontaient de pistes en pistes, sans pour autant avoir de résultat intéressant. Un seul avait été retrouvé au Château. Mais le plus important des joyaux, celui disparu après le décès de sa propriétaire, était, lui, passé de main en main et avait, comme par magie, soudainement disparu.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Deux jeunes personnes s'étaient échappées du contrôle de l'Ordre. Ils étaient apparus dans un village inconnu aux yeux de la jeune fille.

\- Nous voilà. J'ai une petite surprise pour toi, en espérant que cela fonctionne. Ça fait depuis 4 ans que je ne suis pas venu ici.

\- C'est un village moldu ?

\- Oui.

\- Et…

\- Et nous devons encore marcher un peu. En silence.

L'air frais du milieu de soirée réveilla un peu Eloïse. Damian prit sa main afin qu'elle marche à la même vitesse.

\- Tu marches vite !

\- Ça te dérange ?

\- Non, mais…

\- Mauvaise habitude, je marche toujours vite, ici. Nous sommes presque arrivés.

Une tour en pierre s'élevait devant eux. Quatre cloches sonnaient vingt-et-une heure.

\- Monsieur Deith ?

\- Oh, bonjour monsieur.

\- Ça fait longtemps que l'on ne vous a pas vu par ici !

\- Oui, en effet. Je suis de passage, juste quelques heures.

\- Très bien. L'église est ouverte si vous le souhaitez.

\- Merci. Pouvons-nous monter ?

\- Bien entendu, voici la clé.

L'homme sorti une clé en métal lourd et la donna à Damian. Eloïse regardait l'extérieur de l'église, et chercha la porte d'entrée des yeux.

\- Suis-moi, fit le jeune homme. Nous n'avons que trois heures, après nous devrons rentrer sinon la mère de Ron va nous étriper. Je lui ai lancé un sortilège de confusion rapidement quand nous sommes passés devant eux, mais je ne peux rien promettre.

\- Oui… mais que faisons-nous ici ?

\- Suis-moi, répéta-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers une grosse porte en bois et monta plusieurs marches. Il ouvrit une autre porte et fit entrer la fille du professeur de Potions devant lui.

\- Tu peux t'asseoir sur la chaise, ou à côté de moi.

Le jeune homme regarda cet instrument sur lequel il avait, pour la dernière fois, joué avec son frère jumeau.

Sebastian.

Il murmura doucement son prénom, comme pour pouvoir se souvenir plus précisément de ses mains jouant sur ce clavier ancien.

Les deux bracelets brillèrent d'une lueur dorée au premier son. L'orgue… le sol en bois tremblait sous leurs pieds. Damian avait l'impression de revivre un instant, comme si son frère les entendait.

Leur souriait.

Comme si ses cicatrices cachées se refermaient lentement mais sûrement, en douceur…

Eloïse était concentrée sur les mains et les pieds de son ami, et sentait également une présence inhabituelle, mais rassurante.

Ils semblaient loin de tout.

Loin du monde qui attendait leur retour proche, loin de la souffrance, loin du doute, loin de la peur.

Juste là, entendre, écouter, laisser les mains danser sur les claviers, les pieds sur les pédales. Se laisser aller à des pensées de bonheur, à des rêves d'enfants oubliés au fond d'eux-mêmes.

Une sensation de bien-être, de liberté en quelque sorte. Les pensées heureuses défilaient aussi vite que les notes qu'ils faisaient, qu'ils entendaient.

Des larmes coulaient sur leurs deux visages, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Le jeune homme posait par moment sa main, délicatement, sur la jambe de son amie, posant son regard dans le sien. Les bracelets émettaient une douce chaleur et les couleurs des pierres devenaient plus vives. La musique apaisait la douleur qu'ils avaient au fond d'eux, leur rendant un peu plus de confiance l'un en l'autre.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Le mage Noir était dans un tout autre continent. L'Afrique. Du sud. Il cherchait deux personnes depuis plusieurs semaines, et ordonnait à ses partisans de mettre en place un sentiment de terreur sur les continents nordiques pendant qu'il effectuait sa quête de pouvoir, seul.

La chaleur était à son comble en cette fin de mois de mai. La poussière environnante voletait autour du groupe d'hommes et de femmes qui formaient un cercle.

\- Que vôtre ère arrive, Ô Maître, chuchotait un homme plus âgé que les autres.

Un bâton fut lâché au milieu du feu. Trois roses de sable furent prises et jetées dans les flammes orangées.

\- Que vous nous guérissiez, que ce Mal environnant nous laisse en paix, fit une femme plus loin.

Un tissu vert délavé fut mis sur les épaules de la plus jeune femme du groupe.

\- Que les oiseaux ne se servent plus dans nos réserves.

L'homme qui avait parlé déposa un vase en cuivre au centre du feu à l'aide d'un morceau de bois.

\- Un homme s'approche, père.

Le groupe se tourna vers le côté Sud-Est de leur village. La silhouette se fit de plus en plus nette, et certains hommes se prosternaient déjà.

\- Oh, notre sauveur ! firent de jeunes femmes.

Un large sourire se dessina sur il le visage du nouvel arrivant, mais ne prononça pas un mot.

Le chef du village, perplexe, lui demanda son identité.

\- Comme l'ont dit ces jeunes femmes, je suis votre sauveur, fit l'homme d'une voix mielleuse.

\- Dans ce cas, prouvez-le, lança un grand homme.

\- J'ai entendu que vos réserves sont pillées par des oiseaux, est-ce vrai ?

\- Oui.

\- Je peux vous en débarrasser. Maintenant.

\- Dans ce cas, faites, répondit le Chef en haussant un sourcil, méfiant.

Un peu plus loin dans les airs voletaient tranquillement un groupe de rapaces au-dessus d'un champ. Les habitants s'étaient retournés afin de voir les futurs dégâts que ces animaux allaient causer.

Une brume épaisse enveloppa le groupe un court instant, après lequel les rapaces se retrouvèrenttous au sol, morts.

\- Oh, merci ! s'écria une femme qui s'agenouilla.

\- Je souhaite voir le Grand Aigle-Jaune, articula lentement l'inconnu.

Un regard étonné se fit dans l'assemblée.

\- Y-a-t-il un problème ? fit l'homme, d'un ton faussement calme.

\- Non, non, Maître, murmura le vieil homme. Grand Aigle-Jaune est dans une hutte non loin d'ici. Mais il est très affaibli, mourant, Maître.

Le nouveau venu haussa ce qui semblait être un sourcil, et le jeune fils du Maître du village emmena le visiteur auprès de l'homme demandé.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

\- Maître, avez-vous réussi ?

Une boule de feu était apparue il y a quelques heures au-dessus d'une longue table en bois, dans une maison en pierre au nord de l'Angleterre.

Les murmures s'arrêtèrent, attendant la réponse du Mage Noir.

\- Cela n'était pas aussi simple que je l'espérais, mais Grand Aigle-Jaune a été assez stupide pour me faire confiance, fit l'homme avec ironie.

\- Grand Aigle-jaune ?

\- C'est un prénom moldu, répondit un des partisans.

\- Ils sont fous, ces moldus. Aucune originalité, aucune dignité, vraiment, fit une femme en grimaçant.

\- Là n'est pas la question.

\- Le village a été détruit ce matin.

\- Oui.

\- Maître, vous avez ce que vous vouliez ?

\- Pas tout à fait. Mais continuez vos jeux en Europe, occupez-vous de me trouver Potter. Pour fin juillet, au plus tard, tout devrait être prêt.

\- Promis, Maître. Il est encore en Ecosse, à ce que l'on sait.

\- Pourquoi ne pas se concentrer seulement sur l'Angleterre ?

Un poing s'abattit violemment sur la table. Les partisans se turent subitement.

\- Nagini et moi l'avons décidé ainsi. Nous voulons régner sur le Monde entier, n'est-ce-pas ? fit-il en faisant un grand sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à une énorme grimace. Contrôler le monde. Pour toujours.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**


	43. Chapitre 43 : Oleanya

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

 **Toutes mes excuses pour le retard de publication.**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 **Mai 1995**

 **Chapitre 43 : Oleanya**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Damian et Eloïse en souvenir de Sebastian, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Le jeune homme posait par moment sa main, délicatement, sur la jambe de son amie, posant son regard dans le sien. Les bracelets émettaient une douce chaleur et les couleurs des pierres devenaient plus vives. La musique apaisait la douleur qu'ils avaient au fond d'eux, leur rendant un peu plus de confiance l'un en l'autre._

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _\- Nagini et moi l'avons décidé ainsi. Nous voulons régner sur le Monde entier, n'est-ce-pas ? fit-il en faisant un grand sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à une énorme grimace. Contrôler le monde. Pour toujours._

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Au Quartier Général, l'horloge indiquait six heures du matin. Les enfants étaient tous prêts, dans le salon. Ils devaient traverser la forêt, dans une direction inhabituelle, puis prendre un portoloin. Dumbledore les accueillerait non loin du Camp d'Oleanya.

Ron, Harry et Hermione discutaient avec Mrs Weasley, et écoutaient ses recommandations. Une distribution de pulls eut lieu, puis les embrassades qu'Eloïse évita de justesse en rejoignant Damian.

\- Il serait bien que tu arrêtes de déranger ainsi ton professeur, fit Tonks irritée.

\- Elle ne me dérange pas.

\- Tu dis ça par sympathie, coupa Tonks. On est tous d'accord sur le fait que mini-Snape est bien trop dans tes pattes.

Eloïse recula légèrement d'un pas, regardant le sol et se concentrant sur un clou mal enfoncé. Damian ne répondit pas, l'heure de partir arrivait vite. Trop vite, certainement. Hermione le questionna sur quelques sortilèges, laissant la jeune brune à part. Eloïse eut ainsi le temps de comprendre le double rôle de Tonks qui avait semblé vouloir lui faire un sourire réconfortant entre deux conversations.

L'atmosphère de la maison l'étouffait, c'était comme si quelque chose la forçait à haïr les autres et à se renfermer sur elle.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse davantage s'enfoncer dans ses pensées sombres, elle dû suivre le groupe qui sortit de la maison.

Ils étaient tous vêtus de capes chaudes et noires. Damian marchait devant, suivit du trio, et Tonks surveillait Eloïse qui marchait plus lentement que les autres. Harry s'approcha d'elles et entama une conversation avec l'Auror. Ils rirent quelques minutes.

\- Taisez-vous ! cracha le jeune professeur. Si nous nous faisons repérer, nous serons morts avant notre prochain repas.

Tonks fit une petite grimace et ses cheveux devenus roses redevinrent violet foncé. Eloïse esquissa un sourire et accéléra le pas. Ils avaient encore une bonne heure de route devant eux.

Ils marchèrent, tournèrent sur la droite, puis sur la gauche, et encore sur la droite, trois fois à gauche… et ainsi de suite. Eloïse restait toujours quelques pas en arrière et Tonks décida de l'ignorer pour le moment. Si elle se perdait, peu lui importait. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle essayait d'imaginer. Parce qu'Eloïse lui semblait être une fille bien, mais que Dumbledore n'en parlait jamais ou alors simplement comme une enfant et une bouche supplémentaire à nourrir… Tonks eut honte de ces pensées.

Eloïse, quant à elle, était perdue dans ses pensées, repensant à la musique de la veille, la présence imaginée de Sebastian auprès de Damian et elle. Les bracelets qui brillaient de toutes leurs couleurs. L'inscription latine qui se réchauffait contre leur peau.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Ils prirent un vieux tronc d'arbre en guise de portoloin, et s'envolèrent vers une forêt tropicale, avant de rejoindre un autre point et de prendre un second portoloin, …

Ce manège dura de longues heures. Damian distribua quelques boissons et sandwichs après plus de deux heures de marche, et ils se remirent en route.

Quatre arbres trônaient autour d'une grosse pierre grise. Damian s'arrêta un instant et repartit dans le sens inverse, prenant la main d'Eloïse restée seule à l'arrière du groupe. Elle ne réagit pas, trop fatiguée pour protester. Tonks leva les yeux au ciel et poussa Harry pour qu'il avance.

Ils étaient presque arrivés et le soleil commençait à se coucher. Ils traversèrent un mur invisible, qui les fit frissonner lors de leur passage. Le soleil soudainement présent à cet endroit les surprit et ils eurent besoin de quelques dizaines de secondes afin de s'y habituer.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Une lueur dorée se reflétait dans un miroir, probablement à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Le Mage tant redouté maniait un fruit d'or entre ses mains. Ce fruit ne devait normalement pas quitter le fluide argenté. Il perdait de la brillance au fur et à mesure des paroles incompréhensibles de l'être qui le maniait. Il était dans une grotte, éloigné de tout. Un cri de rage fit fuir quelques oiseaux qui s'aventuraient là. Il fallait qu'il trouve comment cela fonctionnait, et le temps pressait.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Mathéo lança le journal sur la table devant eux.

\- Nous devons nous préparer. Quoi que nous fassions, j'ai bien peur que nous ne soyons en sécurité nulle part. Aussi bien ici, qu'autre part. Dumbledore veut que nous nous entraînions. Damian continuera les cours de Sortilèges et de Défense, avec l'aide d'Amélia. Maria s'occupera des Potions avec Sonia qui devrait arriver dans la journée. Elle nous amène quelques ingrédients récupérés par Dumbledore.

C'est ainsi que le camp s'organisa. Quelques aurors passaient, des gens arrivaient et repartaient dans les autres camps. Harry dû apprendre quelques sorts supplémentaires enseignés par Damian et Mathéo.

Sonia et Dan étaient arrivés deux jours plus tard avec des provisions et prirent Hermione et Harry en charge. Eloïse restait avec Ron, pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier, afin d'apprendre quelques sortilèges de défense plus complexes.

\- Plus haut, la baguette !

\- Mais c'est ce que je fais ! s'énerva Ron.

\- Non, ton bras est tout mou, là. Sois un peu plus volontaire, sinon tu partiras seul chercher des champignons dans la forêt demain matin, cria Tim.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit, gémit le roux.

\- Y'a pas de loi m'interdisant cela, rouquin. Maintenant, mets'y un peu du tiensi tu ne veux pas être changé en bouillie pour araignées.

Le dernier mot décrocha une grimace sur le visage du roux, alors qu'Eloïse se retenait de rire.

\- Snape, tu ferais mieux de te concentrer si tu ne veux pas boire la potion que tu es en train de massacrer.

Un « oups » sortit des lèvres de la brune. Des bulles vertes explosaient à volonté dans son chaudron.

\- Ron, t'aurais pas vu ma mygale quelque part ? lança Sonia en sortant de la tente orange prévue pour les animaux destinés aux préparations de potions.

Poser la question à Ron eu l'effet tant attendu par Eloïse. Il s'enfuit en hurlant, et entra en trombe dans la maison du camp.

\- Sonia, soupira Tim.

\- Mais quoi, qu'est-ce que vous avez à la fin ?

\- Ronald a la phobie des araignées, fit Eloïse en souriant.

\- Toi aussi, au passage, chuchota Damian à l'oreille de sa protégée qui sursauta.

\- Certes.

\- Bon, petite pause pour nos petits sorciers en herbe.

\- Sérieux ? s'écria Harry qui était à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- Oui, allez boire un peu, une heure de pause ne vous fera pas de mal. Vous avez pas mal travaillé ces derniers jours.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Un tapis, des bouteilles en plastiques, de l'eau. Les quatre adolescents buvaient en silence. Enfin… ce fut sans compter le ventre de Ron qui réclamait inlassablement à manger.

\- Vous avez encore entendu des trucs à propos des joyaux ? questionna Hermione.

\- Non, répondit Eloïse. Et vous ?

\- Non plus, répondirent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

\- Dumbledore est parti à leur recherche apparemment, ces derniers mois. Vous pensez vraiment que Vous-Savez-Qui les utiliserait ?

\- Si Dumbledore le pense, certainement. Il était sur cette piste aussi en tous cas. Il y a huit joyaux en tout, d'après les livres. Sept dans la maison, et le dernier était autour du cou de cette Ilanie, rappela Eloïse.

\- C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, fit Harry.

\- Hein ? grogna Ron.

\- Expression moldue, fit Hermione. Ne cherche pas à comprendre, ça prendrait des heures. Eloïse, tu connaissais ces adultes qui nous entraînent, avant ?

\- Pas plus que vous, non. Mais je trouve que ça va. Ils sont durs, mais n'ont pas trop le choix.

\- On a que 14 ans, gémit Ron.

\- Et tu as la trouille des araignées, je sais, fit Eloïse.

\- C'est la guerre, chuchota Hermione.

\- Et c'est étrangement calme ici.

\- Trop calme… les cris de ta mère me manquent, Ron.

\- C'est une blague, Elo ? rit Harry.

\- En quelque sorte.

Les quatre ados sourirent, puis regardèrent la fenêtre. Le soleil se reflétait sur la table en verre du salon. Le ciel bleu ne semblait pas se soucier du mage noir. Il brillait, joyeux et toujours aussi chaleureux.

\- J'espère que Dumbledore va nous sortir de là, lâcha Ron.

\- Ouais, répondit Harry qui espérait plutôt que Nikolaus viendrait.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Un peu plus loin, le groupe d'adultes discutait. Préparant le repas du soir, Sonia et Tim coupaient soigneusement les légumes.

\- Dumbledore a envoyé Fumseck, annonça Kingsley. Une des équipes est revenue de mission.

\- Oh, super !

\- Oui, Lorianna. Ils sont tous en vie et pas de blessés. Ils ont pu récolter quelques infos qui vont nous aider à combattre Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- Quelle équipe ? demanda Damian.

\- Celle de Wolfgang. Ils ont par contre bougé leur camp, histoire de ne pas se faire repérer. Le parchemin n'en dit pas plus.

\- Logique, intervint Julius.

\- Oui… en cas d'attaque, mieux vaut être prudent.

\- Oui, mais qui viendrait nous chercher ici ? fit Sonia en souriant.

\- Bonne question !

\- J'aimerais tout de même que cela se termine rapidement, fit Amélia.

\- Moi aussi, fit Tim.

\- Ta princesse te manque ? se moqua Mathéo.

\- Oui.

Lorianna et Sonia prirent alors Tim dans leurs bras. C'était leur préféré du groupe. Mathéo et Julius se regardèrent, amusés. Si Annah voyait ça, elle aurait fait un massacre. Mais il fallait bien qu'ils s'entraident. Quasiment tous les couples étaient séparés, par les bons soins de Dumbledore.

Histoire de ne pas se laisser distraire… ils étaient adultes, mais Dumbledore voulait prévenir les dangers. Ils n'avaient pas le temps. Il fallait protéger et préparer Potter et Snape. Et les préparer correctement et rapidement, en cas d'affrontement. Ce qui s'annonçait inévitable…

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

\- Pouvez-vous vous concentrer un peu ? hurla Johann.

\- Il fait nuit, et il est tard ! gémit Eloïse.

\- Ton monstre préféré pourrait tout aussi bien attaquer la nuit, cracha Sonia.

La nuit était tombée depuis trois heures, et les adultes se battaient contre les quatre jeunes, à coup de sortilèges et leur apprenaient des sorts de camouflages, faisant apparaître de la poussière ou de la brume, afin de déconcentrer leur adversaire. Harry et Hermione ne se débrouillaient pas trop mal. Eloïse et Ron étaient épuisés et se fusillaient du regard. Ils s'entraînaient sans arrêt depuis la veille. Ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'heures de sommeil et sentaient la fatigue s'installer.

\- Hé, les mauviettes, réveillez-vous un peu ! fit Mathéo pour les faire réagir.

\- On devrait faire une pause, souffla Damian. Nous sommes tous épuisés et à bout de nerfs.

\- T'es trop gentil avec eux, remarqua Tim. Tu-Sais-Qui ne fera pas de pause tant qu'il n'aura pas gagné.

Le brun soupira et lança un sort au hasard au roux. Il fallait bien s'entraîner…

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Une blonde aux yeux bruns. Voilà qui serait peut-être leur chance. Elle se baladait au sud de l'Angleterre, baguette à la main, transplanant par-ci par-là, cherchant quelqu'un. Le petit groupe se faufila à sa suite, dans les ombres du monde.

Leur chef était toujours caché dans l'une de ces grottes. Le fruit de son pouvoir prenait un peu plus d'importance. Un sourire, ou plutôt une grimace, était apparu sur son visage. Il réussirait. Son plan semblait fonctionner à merveille.

Des partisans se rejoignirent dans un coin d'Italie, près de la mer. La Marque avait brûlé comme jamais depuis quelques semaines.

En silence, ils suivaient cette jeune et jolie blonde qui voyageait au travers le monde sans se rendre compte qu'elle était suivie. Assoiffée par la volonté de revoir une personne, elle n'avait pas pris en considération les recommandations de Dumbledore.

Elle avait transplané tant de fois, comment quelqu'un aurait-il pu la suivre ? … ce vieil homme ne comprenait rien. Sûrement trop âgé.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Cela faisait une semaine que Snape était en mission pour le vieil homme aux cheveux grisonnants.

Des mangemorts avaient vaincu un groupe d'Aurors à l'Est de l'Angleterre. Snape ne tenait pas à rentrer trop tôt au quartier général carMollyWeasley lui tapait réellement sur les nerfs ces temps-ci.

Les enfants n'étaient plus là, il avait donc moins à faire. Il demandait des nouvelles de Meliona régulièrement mais devait continuer à chercher ce fameux parchemin pour Dumbledore.

Il faisait le tour des bibliothèques du pays, cherchant en vain un document datant du XVIIème siècle. La Bibliothèque Mondiale de Magie avait été fermée depuis l'attaque de la ville. Ils craignaient que les partisans du Mage Noir ne viennent s'en prendre à ces milliers de documents magiques anciens et tant choyés.

Dumbledore récoltait toutes les informations possibles sur les joyaux d'Ilanie, et avait pris énormément d'avance sur Vous-Savez-Qui.

Snape avait cru que Dumbledore avait fini par éloigner cette piste, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Albus y tenait, pour une raison obscure et incompréhensible.

Quelques membres de l'Ordre avaient enseigné à Harry des sortilèges en lien avec ces huit joyaux. Il n'en savait encore rien, mais cela allait l'aider. Snape espéra un instant que les enfants arriveraient à gérer leurs pouvoirs d'Eligente et ne se feraient pas prendre… Il souhaitait fortement qu'Albus se ferait prendre à son propre piège.

Que pouvaient bien provoquer ces joyaux pour être tant enviés par les deux camps ?

Du côté du camp des enfants, Eloïse essayait de croiser le regard de Damian mais ne parvenait aucunement à l'approcher.

Les autres adultes faisaientbarrière, et il ne faisait aucun effort pour lui parler. Il l'ignorait. La jeune brune se concentrait alors d'autant plus avec Hermione sur les bribes d'informations qu'ils réussissaient à entendre.

Le bracelet d'Eloïse avait perdu de l'éclat depuis deux jours. Les pierres bleues étaient devenuesrouges, et le bracelet se serrait autour de son poignet chaque nuit depuis une bonne semaine. Les jours se faisaient longs, et chacun avait pour espoir de quitter ce désert. La fille du professeur dePotions commençait à entendre un murmure, une légère mélodie au fond d'elle-même.

\- C'est pas le moment, ragea-t-elle pour elle-même.

\- De quoi, Elo ?

\- Rien, rien Hermione.

\- Si, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Un début de migraine, rien de grave, mentit-elle.

\- Tu as entendu l'histoire de l'épée de Gryffondor ?

\- Oui, le Ministère l'a retrouvée plantée au milieu du grand hall. Aucune idée, par contre, de ce que cela pourrait signifier.

\- Moi non plus…

La voix d'Hermione s'évapora. Une brume grisâtre avait quelque peu envahi les alentours. Les deux jeunes adolescentes se levèrent et sortirent prudemment de la maison afin de prévenir l'un des adultes, mais personne ne répondit à leur appel. Où étaient-ils? Pourquoi faisait-il si sombre en milieu de journée ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? grogna Arius. Weasley a encore raté sa potion ?

\- Certainement, soupira Mathéo.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit Ronald, fit Sonia.

Les trois adultes se levèrent du canapé et rejoignirent Hermione et Eloïse.

\- Tim, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au-dehors ?

\- Aucune idée…

Des pas précipités se firent entendre, alors que Sonia et Mathéo faisaient lentement disparaître la fumée du camp.

\- C'est quoi ce délire ? fit Maria. Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait toutes les deux ?

\- Rien, soupira Eloïse. Damian !

\- Oh toi, calme-toi, gronda Amélia. Laisse-le tranquille !

\- Mais…

\- Eloïse n'a rien fait, Amé, laisse-là.

\- Elle cherche le contact avec toi depuis le début de la semaine, Molly nous a bien dit de vous tenir éloignés l'un de l'autre !

\- Tim, Timy !

Les occupants de l'entrée sortirent afin d'apercevoir à qui appartenait cette voix. Damian posa sa main dans le dos de sa protégée qu'il n'avait pas pu voir depuis un moment… elle lui manquait. Mais elle semblait lui en vouloir de rester aussi distant et haussa les épaules. Il resserra cependant son étreinte lorsqu'il vit qui avait appelé son collègue. Discrètement, il rapprocha Eloïse de lui et passa ses bras autour de la taille de son amie.

Pétrifiés, les personnes présentent regardèrent Tim sortir de la maison en courant.

\- Annah ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de venir ! Tu sais que c'est dangereux !

\- Oh, mon ange, mais, …

\- Je t'aime aussi, mais tu te rends compte ? Tu nous mets en danger !

\- Mais non Timy, fit la jeune blonde, enlaçant son futur mari.

\- Si Annah, c'est dangereux ce que tu fais !

\- Tu n'es pas content de me revoir ?

\- Ce n'est pas la question !

\- Si, tu hurles depuis que je suis arrivée ! Puis, pourquoi c'est aussi sombre ici ? Vous essayez de devenir aussi pâle que Snape ?

\- Aucune idée, peut-être que c'est toi qui vient assombrir le tableau avec ta possessivité excessive ? crachaMathéo. On ne va pas te le voler, ton blondinet.

Les quatre griffons se regardèrent, incrédules. Damian leur fit signe de rentrer dans la maison, mais un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

\- Tous à l'abri ! cria Maria.

Mais les adolescents regardèrent le spectacle sans pouvoir bouger. Une dizaine de masques argentés se dirigèrent vers le milieu du camp, encore plongé dans la brume ensorcelée. Un vent froid parcouru Oleanya. Des étincelles filaient dans tous les sens, sans but apparent.

\- Fuyez, vite, fit une voix.

\- Damian, reste avec nous, pitié ! gémit une autre.

\- Non Eloïse. Vous êtes grands, vous devez vous débrouiller, maintenant. On vous couvre, dégagez.

Hermione s'agrippa aux bras d'Harry et Ron.

\- Vite, partez ! s'écria une voix de femme alors qu'un sortilège filait droit vers le groupe.

Une lueur verte brisa les fenêtres aux alentours, Damian poussa Eloïse, non sans lui déposer rapidement un baiser dans le cou, et les trois autres vers un chaudron, puis se dirigea vers Tim et Annah.

\- Vous êtes stupides, on aurait pu gagner du temps pour s'enfuir, au lieu que vous vous donniez en spectacle.

Un cri se fit entendre. Sonia appela du renfort, mais seulement deux personnes arrivèrent.

\- Eléonore, prend les affaires du salon, vite, et repart, loin, souffla Maria entre deux sortilèges.

\- Dan, attention ! cria Mathéo. Vous allez nous le payer ! hurla-t-il en direction du groupe de partisans du mage noir.

Des sortilèges, du sang. Des cris. La fumée noire se mêlait à l'air, des jets rouges, orangés et verts sortaient des baguettes.

\- Endoloris !

\- Expelliarmus !

\- Obscuro !

Le dernier sortilège toucha Mathéo qui perdit totalement la vue. Maria et Eléonore se battaient à présent contre un des masques argentés.

Une voix masculine s'éleva au-travers de la brume devenue plus épaisse. Un flot de sorts s'abattait sur le camp, certains étaient déjà partis mais les mangemorts cherchaient en vain leur proie.

\- Bombarda Maxima !

Un jet orangé se dirigea vers la maison, les quelques membres de l'Ordre encore présents se mirent à courir et essayèrent de transplaner. Des pierres se mirent à voler, les quelques boucliers mis en place ne servirent guère. La dernière vision d'Annah fut les quelques corps qui gisaient à terre et quelques cris…

\- Avada Ked…

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**


	44. Chapitre 44 : Missions et Oublis

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 **Vendredi 2 juin 1995**

 **Chapitre 44 : Missions et Oublis**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _Une voix masculine s'éleva au-travers de la brume devenue plus épaisse. Un flot de sorts s'abattit sur le camp, certains étaient déjà partis mais les mangemorts cherchaient en vain leur proie._

 _\- Bombarda Maxima !_

 _Un jet orangé se dirigea vers la maison, les quelques membres de l'Ordre encore présents se mirent à courir et essayèrent de transplaner. Des pierres se mirent à voler, les quelques boucliers mis en place ne servirent guère. La dernière vision d'Annah fut les quelques corps qui gisaient à terre et quelques cris…_

 _\- Avada Ked…_

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

La pluie rythmait les journées anglaises, alors que le temps était resplendissant à Barlheid. Snape avait eu le temps de s'y rendre deux ou trois fois depuis que sa fille était partie avec Granger, Potter et Weasley.

Damian lui donnait des nouvelles via le Livre quand il le pouvait, les informant que les jeunes ne pourraient certainement pas se servir de ce moyen de communication.

Snape soupira. Il espérait fortement que les jeunes se portaient bien. Les idées farfelues de Dumbledore le fatiguaient. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir garder les jeunes à Barlheid et les entraîner dans un lieu sûr avec un environnement et un entourage stable.

Peut-être auraient-ils vraiment dû ignorer Albus et mettre à jour les idées et principes de l'Ombre de la Lumière ?

Nikolaus le leur avait déconseillé, préférant l'effet de surprise qui déstabiliserait certainement le Chef du Plus Grand Bien.

Ce qui inquiétait le plus Snape et Eloya était le fait que les jeunes n'aient aucune possibilité de s'entraîner sous leur forme naturelle : celle d'Eligente. Il pouvait être très dangereux de ne pas leur laisser le temps d'apprivoiser cette nouvelle nature.

Augusta avait essayé de les rassurer mais rien n'y faisait.

Neville, lui, n'avait pas été appelé par Dumbledore. Considéré comme trop faible, certainement. Il profitait alors du Temps pour s'habituer à ces nouveaux pouvoirs et passer du temps avec sa famille et sa petite sœur.

Luna avait dû partir pour un autre camp, accompagnée par d'autres élèves de Poudlard.

Le temps devenait long, et le soleil d'été réchauffait les cœurs. Verraient-ils un été calme et paisible l'an prochain ?

Snape repensa à leur âge actuel. Les enfants étaient certes des adolescents de quatorze ou quinze ans pour la plupart. Mais sans leur force d'Eligente, ils n'avaient pas non plus la maturité ni les capacités de se protéger de ces changements. Comment prendre du recul à quatorze ans, quand tout change sans arrêt et qu'il n'y a aucune stabilité ? Est-ce que Dumbledore s'en souciait ?

En inspirant puis expirant profondément, Snape se dirigea vers le dernier virage. Il était en route vers le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix et avait seulement envie d'une bonne douche et d'une potion de clarté.

Au bout de plusieurs mètres dans les fougères et ayant – involontairement ou non – assassiné plusieurs insectes, Snape remarqua une boule dorée se former au creux d'un arbre.

Les deux hommes qui étaient de garde ce soir-là se rapprochèrent du Maître des Potions, et regardèrent la boule à leur tour.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? demanda Lukas, incertain.

\- Manifestation de l'ennemi, fit froidement Snape.

\- Préparez vos boucliers, murmura Théophile.

La boule s'agrandissait, et les trois hommes avaient formé un cercle autour du tronc d'arbre. Mais Snape, d'un mouvement distrait, fit s'abaisser les baguettes. Ce n'était pas une attaque.

Huit pieds se posèrent à terre, alors que les trois adultes regardaient les corps, incertains. Les visages amaigris, Harry et Ron étaient au sol, épuisés et désorientés. Hermione adressa un sourire de soulagement à Lukas, alors qu'Eloïse regardait droit devant elle. Snape les contrôla et les questionna. Eloïse expliqua brièvement, massant légèrement son cou.

\- Attaque, camp.

Snape et Théophile haussèrent un sourcil. Ne pouvait-elle pas former de phrase ?

\- Damian nous a poussé vers un chaudron, et…

\- …et nous sommes arrivés ici.

Il leur avait semblé que des heures s'étaientécoulées, dans cette bulle dorée. Ils avaient été comme balancés par le vent, sans précautions.

Ron vomissait à présent. Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la maison. Dumbledore avait prévu ce chaudron-portoloin depuis longtemps déjà, alors que Snape passait son temps à prédire des catastrophes à cause des fantaisies du Directeur de Poudlard.

Ils attendirent des nouvelles des autres toute la soirée, mais rien ne vint. Mrs Weasley s'affairait à s'occuper de Ron et Harry, et Tonks qui était revenue dans la nuit soignait les quelques blessures d'Hermione.

Eloïse s'était enfermée dans un mutisme parfait au second étage de la partie privée du Professeur de Potions. Ce dernier s'était aussi retiré dans ses quartiers, afin de reprendre le rythme de la fabrication des potions de soins. Dumbledore le lui avait demandé.

Si Oleanya avait réellement été attaqué, la guerre se rapprochait inévitablement d'eux et les sécurités et précautions prises n'empêcheraient guère le Mage Noir d'avancer.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Le mois de juin avait déjà bien été entamé, alors que les adultes du Quartier Général attendaient des nouvelles. Un chat argenté était arrivé lors ducompte rendu de l'un des chefs d'un autre camp plus éloigné à propos d'une mission en Autriche et Espagne.

Dumbledore était arrivé au même moment et partagea le moment de silence dédié aux morts de l'attaque de deux de leurs camps.

Les adolescents étaient comme livrés à eux-mêmes. Harry lisait avec Hermione, et Ron boudait dans son coin. Eloïse essayait d'avoir plus de renseignements de la part de son père, sans réussir. Il était froid, désagréable et colérique. Rien ne semblait aller autour d'eux et Snape s'en voulait d'être si désagréable mais n'en laissa rien savoir à sa fille.

Rares étaient les soirées où Harry, Hermione et Eloïse pouvaient s'aventurer à Meliona sans crainte. Il était toujours possible que Molly vienne contrôler leurs chambres, malgré les alarmes de prévention qu'avaient posées les adultes de l'Ombre de la Lumière.

Damian manquait à Eloïse. La seule chose qui lui restait de lui, non, les deux seules choses plutôt, étaient le bracelet et cette marque dans le cou. Un cœur. Un petit cœur rouge. Elle le cachait précieusement sous son foulard bleu, en y passant ses doigts de temps en temps.

Le bracelet était si froid… Etait-il encore en vie ? Elle se torturait l'esprit, imaginant toutes sortes de scénarios possibles, ou impossibles.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Que faire si votre emploi d'espion est mis à dure épreuve ? Si les joyaux avaient tous été retrouvés grâce à l'intervention de plusieurs équipes,Dumbledore souhaitait à présent trouver des sortilèges anciens afin de les coupler.

Personne ne comprenait l'engouement de Dumbledore pour ces joyaux, et quelques uns doutaient de leur réelle utilité.

Un des joyaux avait été trouvé parmi les cendres du camp d'Oleanya, dans la main noircie d'un mangemort brûlé par les flammes d'un Feu magique puissant. Pourquoi Voldemort aurait-il laissé un de ses partisans partir avec ce bijou précieux ? Était-ce un piège ?

Dumbledore ne se posait pas autant de questions, heureux d'être en possession de ces joyaux qu'il recherchait depuis plusieurs mois.

Snape tentait de finir la liste des potions souhaitées et de ne pas s'inquiéter pour sa fille et les autres jeunes du QG. Par contre, Potter ne pouvait plus rester enfermé et ne supportait plus les regards inquiets de MollyWeasley ou d'Hermione à chaque fois qu'il voulait sortir dans le jardin. Il aurait aimé que le Maître des Potions lui en raconte un peu plus sur sa mère, mais les quelques entrevues n'avaient jamais été assez sympathiques. Si l'on pouvait qualifier un moment avec Severus Snape de « sympathique ».

Il ne les rejoignait pas non plus quand les adolescents allaient à Meliona à l'aide du Livre et évitait tout contact trop « privé ».

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _Barlheid, Meliona._

Il était presque minuit alors qu'Eloïse, Hermione et Harry rejoignaient Meliona. Heureuse de les revoir, Luna leur avait sauté dans les bras. Elle était revenue de son camp, prétextant être allergique à un insecte que les adultes ne connaissaient pas. Nikolaus avait alors pris en charge Luna et Dumbledore n'avait pas posé de questions.

Les elfes des Potter, Snape et ceux attitrés à Meliona avaient préparéplusieurs gâteaux et toutes sortes de boissons venant des quatre coins du monde. Neville et sa petite sœur avaient rejoint le petit groupe afin de discuter un peu.

\- Tout va bien Flora ? Demanda Eloïse en baillant. Désolée, je suis crevée.

\- Oui, c'est chouette ici, je me sens bien.

\- Neville est gentil avec toi ? Demanda Luna en riant.

\- Bien sûr ! Je n'avais jamais eu de grand frère, donc ça fait bizarre, mais ça va !

\- Un peu trop protecteur ? demanda Harry en souriant.

\- Un peu beaucoup oui ! répliqua vivement Flora. Bon, quand est-ce qu'on mange ces gâteaux ? Ça sent vraiment trop bon.

\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi y-en-a-t'il autant ? demanda Hermione.

\- Bonjour les enfants ! Fit joyeusement Dorian. Je suis content de voir que vous êtes présents et en vie, fit-il plus doucement. Aujourd'hui, nous avons décidé de vivre ensemble une belle soirée. Dumbledore est en mission avec Nikolaus qui doit certainement rager dans son coin, et n'aura aucune raison de vous chercher. Mrs Weasley est de sortie avec Arthur, Ronald et Ginny. Seule Tonks est au QG et surveille vos chambres vides. Donc, je disais, nous voulions fêter tous vos anniversaires en même temps. Malheureusement, le temps et les événements nous ont un peu déroutés et nous n'avons rien pu faire. Alors, nous avons décidé de se faire une petite soirée, et de vous laisser vous amuser un peu. Dans une heure il y aura un feu d'artifice dans le jardin de Meliona, pour vous tout seuls ! J'espère que cela vous amusera.

Les jeunes se regardèrent, le sourire aux lèvres. Hermione entama une longue conversation avec Théodore et Hella qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps et Harry discuta tranquillement de leurs découvertes du Manoir Potter avec Neville et Flora. Un jeune garçon, nommé Thimothy-TheophiliusTillyt, de Serpentard, se joignit timidement à eux.

Harry l'accueilli volontiers dans leur petit groupe et Tim leur intima ne pas croire ce que les gens avaient contre les enfants de Serpentard. Il aurait dû faire sa première année à Poudlard, mais il avait été trimballé de groupe en groupe pour ensuite atterrir à Barlheid après que Nikolaus l'ait trouvé dans les rues désertes de Pré-au-Lard cherchant ses camarades.

A minuit précis, tous étaient sur la terrasse du premier étage, observant le splendide feu d'artifice que leur avaient préparé lesjumeaux Weasley. Des images flottaient dans les airs, des étincelles et des formes d'étoiles voletaient, rapidement ou non dans le ciel. Certaines images explosaient alors qu'un artifice prenait la forme d'une couronne, de pluie colorée et de flocons de neige.

Les divers phénix de la forêt étaient sur les rambardes, chantant un chant joyeux et réconfortant, les rires fusèrent accompagnés d'étincelles de toutes les couleurs.

Eloïse sentit une légère chaleur se répandre autour de son bras et s'éloigna quelques instants du groupe. C'était la première fois depuis des semaines que le bracelet semblait manifester sa présence.

Elle se concentra à son tour sur une des pierres bleue qui l'ornait et chantonna une petite mélodie.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle pensa avoir une réponse. Une fuguace impression, une mélodie qu'elle appréciait mais avait jusque-là quasiment oublié. C'était lui, elle en était sûre.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage pâle. Il ne l'avait pas oubliée. Elle se demanda s'il savait qu'elle recevait le message et sentit le bracelet se serrer légèrement autour du poignet. Elle imagina quelques secondes les bras du jeune homme l'entourer, la protéger.

Elle secoua la tête quelques secondes afin d'oublier cette image faible et stupide qu'elle se mettait en tête. Elle resta quelques instants là, assise dans le couloir de pierres froides et colorées de Meliona, à regarder et masser ce joli bracelet.

\- Elo, il est tard, fit une voix. Tu dois aller dormir, sinon tu ne tiendras jamais demain.

Elle soupira et se leva lentement.

\- Papa, quand est-ce que tout cela sera fini ?

\- Damian te manque.

Elle haussa un sourcil, faisant mine de nier.

\- Je te connais, je sais que tu es triste. Malheureusement je ne peux pas répondre à ta question. J'apprécie aussi Damian, mais pour l'instant nous devons faire sans lui. Il viendra certainement.

\- En espérant que l'on ne soit pas attaqués avant…

\- Elo ! Vous devez vous entraîner, mais ça ira.

\- Pourquoi Parrain t'a dit de ne plus sortir d'ici tout à l'heure ?

L'homme fatigué soupira à son tour.

\- Tu as entendu. Bien sûr. Tu entends tout.

\- Papa, je…

\- Je ne peux pas sortir car notre meilleur ami national me recherche. J'ai été porté disparu ces derniers mois. Il croit certainement que ton parrain me tient enfermé dans la cave d'une vieille maison abandonnée.

\- C'est un peu la réalité aussi.

\- Sauf que la maison est peuplée de marmottes rousses.

La jeune brune ne put se retenir de sourire devant l'expression inhabituelle de son père. Il passait trop de temps en compagnie des jumeauxWeasley, c'était déjà assez clair depuis une semaine mais de là à répondre aussi ouvertement dans un couloir qui ne les séparait que de 10 mètres des concernés… non. C'était assez inhabituel.

\- Va dormir maintenant. Et ne pense pas trop. Tu peux dormir ici tant que tu reviens demain matin dans notre salon avant neuf heures. Damian reviendra. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'en suis certain. Molly met des balais dans les chaudrons de chacun.

\- Hein ?

\- Hm, je crois qu'en langage moldu on dirait… bâtons dans les voitures ?

\- Euh, dans les roues je crois. Merci papa…

\- Oui donc, je voulais dire, elle a plus d'une fois tenté de vous séparer l'un de l'autre, et elle veut éviter que vous en appreniez trop sur nos missions. Cela pourrait être dangereux, et sur ce point je suis d'accord.

Une ombre se forma au bout du couloir qui menait à la fête extérieure et Eloïse soupira en se dirigeant vers les escaliers afin de rejoindre les chambres de Meliona. Elle était vraiment épuisée.

\- Potter ?

\- Je… je peux vous parler un instant, professeur ?

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _De retour au Quartier Général, le jeudi 29 juin._

\- Elo' concentre toi, sinon tu vas finir par transformer l'oiseau en nuage au lieu de le transformer en verre.

\- Désolée.

\- Je crois que l'on va faire une pause. Hermione, peux-tu demander à Molly si l'on peut avoir des boissons chaudes ?

\- Oui Tonks, je reviens.

\- Bonjour.

\- Oh, professeur Dumbledore, fit Tonks, enthousiaste.

\- Oui, je suis encore là. Eloïse, je peux te parler un instant ?

La jeune brune hocha la tête et suivit son parrain jusqu'à l'une des salles du second étage du Quartier Général.

\- Comme tu le sais, après l'attaque d'Oleanya, des personnes ont disparu. Je ne pouvais malheureusement rien te dire, parce que je ne savais pas non plus où elles étaient.

Eloïse sentit son estomac se nouer, Dumbledore lui montra le canapé violet qui trônait dans ce petit salon.

\- Damian est en vie.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle sans trop réfléchir.

Dumbledore l'interrogea du regard. Le bracelet leur permettait de communiquer simplement, même si ils ne l'utilisaient quasiment jamais…

Une des équipes d'Aurors à la recherche de membres de l'Ordre qui avaient disparus avait trouvé quelques corps aux alentours d'une forêt sorcière, non loin de Barlheid. Chaque corps était à deux ou trois kilomètres de distance. Ils avaient donc suivi le conseil de leur Mentor, rejoindre le Château en cas de problème. Mais ils ne savaient pas que leurs collègues ou amis avaient eu la même idée, et n'avaient donc pas pu s'entraider dans ce moment critique.

L'un d'eux était celui de Damian. Ils étaient tous dans un coma profond. Ils avaient réussià transplaner jusque-là, mais n'avaient pas eu assez de forces pour continuer leur route.

Le froid et la fatigue les avaient atteint plus rapidement qu'ils ne le craignaient, et une bulle dorée protégeait Damian, seul, éloigné de tout. Son visage blanc fixait le ciel. Nikolaus l'avait de suite reconnu et s'était agenouillé à ses côtés avant de l'amener au château de justesse.

Cette nuit-là, les professeurs et médecins présents s'occupaient de chaque corps des membres de leur Ordre. Damian semblait vouloir combattre, et vivre. Nikolaus avait promis à Dumbledore de rester à ses côtés. Peu après minuit, il entendit un murmure de la part de son protégé. Eloïse. Il appelait Eloïse.

Le professeur regarda le bracelet dont quelques couleurs émanaient soudainement. Cela dura quelques minutes, et Damian soupira de soulagement.

Dumbledore eut la réponse à sa question, avant qu'il ne la pose.

\- Je crois qu'il a senti que j'étais en vie, grâce au bracelet.

\- Tu lui as répondu ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix incertaine

\- Je… je pense.

\- Ce bracelet a des dons cachés, Eloïse. Sebastian a eu raison de te le transmettre.

La jeune élève eut un petit rictus triste. Il lui manquait. Ils lui manquaient.

\- Il te réclame.

\- Pourquoi avoir attendu plus d'un mois pour me le dire ? demanda brusquement Eloïse.

\- Il ne voulait pas t'inquiéter, et avait peur que tu viennes trop tôt.

\- Trop tôt ?

\- Après l'attaque, les mangemorts ont commencéà fouiller les îles aux alentours. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de t'attirer des ennuis si on nous repérait. Nous devons faire de plus en plus attention à nos déplacements. C'est également pour cela que ton père reste ici.

Un silence plus léger se posa dans la pièce. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils travaillaient et avançaient dans leur programme malgré leurs déplacements. Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Défense, Potions… Les Week-end ne comportaient qu'un ou deux cours tout au plus. Histoire de laisser les adolescents se reposer un peu.

\- Damian va venir ici ? finit-elle par demander, en regardant son parrain qui s'assit à ses côtés.

Il passa lentement sa main dans les cheveux de sa filleule. Il avait vraiment passé trop peu de temps à ses côtés.

Elle le laissa faire, bien que réticente. Elle ne voulait pas que Dumbledore doute d'elle.

Il avait l'air fatigué, mais aussi heureux de se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle.

\- Non, c'est trop dangereux pour sa santé. Tu dois venir à Barlheid.

Eloïse se mordit les lèvres. Elle pourrait enfin y retourner officiellement sans devoir se cacher.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Autant que vous le voudrez. Quand il ira mieux, je viendrais vous chercher.

\- Je devrais suivre les cours là-bas ? fit Eloïse, inquiète.

\- Nous verrons cela plus tard. Au début, tu pourras rester aux côtés de mon neveu. Et tu devras bien t'occuper de lui, d'accord ?

\- Promis.

\- Je sais.

\- Quoi ?

\- Que même si tu ne me le promettrais pas, et même si je ne t'aurais pas posé la question, tu t'occuperas bien de lui.

« _Super conversation_ » pensa Eloïse au fond d'elle-même avant d'esquisser un léger sourire. Elle allait enfin revoir Damian.

Durant le repas du soir, Dumbledore expliqua quelques légendes et règles de Barlheid qui commençait à prendre la forme d'une école.

Ils avaient, près de ce que l'on pourrait appeler « la Grande Salle » mais que tout le monde nommait L'Abyssale, trouvé un couloir menant à des pièces où la magie se faisait ressentir comme très puissante. Cet endroit était un peu dangereux pour quelqu'un qui ne saurait gérer ses sentiments et ses volontés. Les enchantements et la source de magie sont naturels et ne peuvent être déplacés.

Ils y ont donc posé des barrières de protections et commencé à « dompter » ce phénomène, non sans l'aide des anciennes familles souhaitait aider, mais Nikolaus n'y voyait pas de nécessité.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Le temps commençait à se faire long pour les différents camps. Le Mage Noir avait pris entièrement possession des ruines de Poudlard, et y entraînait ses troupes. Le Château se détériorait au vu de la magie noire qui envahissait par vagues violente ses couloirs. Poudlard.

Le dragon s'affaiblissait de jour en jour, espérant que les fondateurs puissent joindre ceux qui avaient préféré Barlheid à Aélis. Il fallait que quelqu'un reprenne le couloir du château, ou le Dragon y perdrait la vie. Et sa famille également.

Un adulte devait prendre possession des pouvoirs abandonnés par Dumbledore, qui ne souhaitait apparemment pas les utiliser. Il ne le souhaitait pas, méprisant cette magie qu'il considérait être malsaine. Certains pensaient surtout qu'il ne souhaitait guère reprendre le Château…

Mais cette magie était nécessaire afin de remettre les protections du château à neuf.

Poudlard avait été l'endroit le plus sécurisé de Grande-Bretagne. Avait été, oui. Depuis que le grand AlbusDumbledore l'avait laissé volontairement entre les mains de Voldemort, il avait alors trahi le contrat qui le liait au château. Et un jour, il devra le payer.

Enfin,Poudlard observait les mangemortsau travers de ses murs. Un air désolé sur un dragon donnait une image assez spéciale… déroutante. Il était triste. Triste de devoir voir le château que lui avaient confié les fondateurs, être détruit par les mangemorts et futurs partisans du mage sombre.

Les mangemorts entraînaient les plus jeunes, les nouvelles recrues, et le soit-disant Seigneur des Ténèbres se reposait dans son salon privé, un serpent à ses pieds.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _Quartier Général…_

Dumbledoreétait en train de raconter aux enfants et adolescents présents le nom des futurs responsables de Barlheid.

Le salon principal de l'Ordre du Phénix était plongé dans une douce lumière ou la plupart des étudiants faisaient semblant de l'écouter.

Il y aurait des responsables pour chaque tranche d'âgeet ces mêmes responsablesavaient, depuis ce jour, leurs bureaux personnels. La plupart des tours de Barlheid avait été rénovées au plus grand bonheur du tentait de s'inclure dans la vie et les murs du Château situé en région allemande, mais sentait bien une légère resistance s'installer. Il n'aimait guère cela, mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait œuvrer pour le plus grand bien. Il devait profiter de cette chance et de ce domaine magique afin de protéger ses élèves avant le Grand Jour.

Barlheid évoluait, et ses plans également.

Wenzel avait également réussi à rendre le sous-sol de son château utilisable. Les adultes et élèves présents aidaient volontairement à la rénovation, ce qui donnait un « coup de modernité magique » comme disait Dumbledore. Ginny et les jumeaux Weasley souriaient devant cette expression si fière de Dumbledore.

\- Fred et George, ainsi que Ginny viendront avec toi, annonça Snape.

\- Ah bon ? fit Eloïse, surprise.

\- On ne va pas faire un voyage que pour toi, Eloïse ! grondaMollyWeasley. Tu n'es pas la plus importante, ici, et encore moins celle à qui on doit exécuter les désirs les plus insensés de la planète.

\- Molly…

\- Non Arthur, je ne trouve pas normal qu'Albus, Severus et toi trouviez normal de l'amener, sous prétexte qu'elle doit voir ce garçon. Je ne suis pas d'accord.

\- On avait remarqué, chuchota Ron assez bas pour que seulement Harry, Hermione et elle puisse l'entendre.

\- Damian a besoin de voir Eloïse, nous n'allons pas revenir sur ce sujet, coupa fermement Dumbledore. Les enfants, vous voulez encore du gâteau ?

\- Oh oui professeur, fit Ron en s'accaparant du plat tendu vers lui.

Eloïse sourit à Hermione qui lançait un regard noir à Ron. Quand allait-il arrêter de se goinfrer comme ça ? Ça lui en donnait quasiment la nausée.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**


	45. Chapitre 45 : Flora Londubat & Poudlard

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et merci à ceux qui lisent.**

 **Encore désolée du retard...**

 **30 juin 1995**

 **Chapitre 45 : Flora Londubat & Poudlard**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _Les enfants, vous voulez encore du gâteau ?_

 _\- Oh oui professeur, fit Ron en s'accaparant du plat tendu vers lui._

 _Eloïse sourit à Hermione qui lançait un regard noir à Ron. Quand allait-il arrêter de se goinfrer comme ça ? Ça lui en donnait quasiment la nausée._

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Alors qu'Eloïse devait retourner à Barlheid, Snape reçu un message de Flitwick qui lui demandait de rejoindre Aélis au plus vite.

Il s'éclipsa peu après le départ des jeunes dans ses appartements afin de rejoindre Meliona, prévenir les adultes puis rejoindre Poudlard via le passage des fondateurs.

Le vent frais qui l'atteint lors de son arrivée à Aélis le surpris.

Le temps extérieur semblait beau et chaud.

\- Severus ! Je suis heureux que tu ais pu venir aussi rapidement ! s'écria Filius Flitwick en se levant du canapé. Nous avons un problème…

\- Un problème important, j'espère.

\- Sevy, arrête un peu, grogna un jeune homme bien soigné en costume trois pièce.

\- Sirius Black. Ca faisait longtemps, marmonna Snape. Harry te manque, je présume ?

\- Effectivement, fit Sirius en se levant à son tour. Nikolaus me donne des nouvelles de temps à autres, mais j'ai l'impression que mon filleul m'a oublié malgré notre connexion via le Livre.

\- Je ne pense pas, contra Snape. Ils ont été très débordé et peu de temps pour penser au reste. Harry te sait en sécurité et ne souhaitait certainement pas te déranger.

\- Mouais. On verra. Mais il y a quelque chose de plus important encore.

\- Que se passe-t-il alors, demanda froidement Snape.

\- Poudlard dépérit, annonça une voix grave. Slawomir Guilbluka est mon nom. Je suis un des gardiens de Gringotts.

En l'absence du professeur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore dans ce château, des forces obscures ont détruites peu à peu ces murs.

Le Maître enchanteur et Directeur de l'école a ignoré les cris de faiblesses, et a laissé Poudlard à son propre sort.

Aucun directeur n'avait jusqu'ici renié ces Lieux sous prétexte de ne pas souhaiter utiliser une magie considérée comme sombre, alors qu'elle ne l'est pas.

Etant relié à Poudlard depuis des centaines d'années, ma famille se doutait que quelque chose se tramait en ces Hauts Lieux.

Poudlard est envahit par le Mage le plus sombre de Grande-Bretagne, et le professeur Dumbledore ne bouge pas son plus petit poil d'orteil afin de venir à la rescousse de cette bâtisse qui deviendra bientôt hantée si vous ne faites pas quelque chose, Lord Prince.

Car oui, vous avez retrouvé le titre dédié à votre mère jadis reniée. Une partie de votre famille ne vous a pas oubliée. Mais nous nous étendrons plus tard sur ce sujet.

Nous vous demandons de nous ramener Mrs Minerva McGonagall ainsi que Miss Flora au plus vite en ces terres.

\- Pourquoi donc Miss Flora Londubat, si je puis me permettre de demander ?

\- Qui est Flora ? enchaîna Sirius.

\- La petite sœur de Neville, fit Snape. Alice Londubat semble avoir été enceinte de quelques mois lors de leur attaque par les Mangemorts en octobre 1981, et Dumbledore aurait confié cette enfant née en Janvier 1982 à un orphelinat moldu. Pourquoi donc Flora, monsieur Guilbluka ?

\- Elle saura guérir le Château.

Ce fut sur ces paroles énigmatiques que Filius les quitta, prétextant connaître le lieu de résidence de Minerva. Severus, pour sa part, retourna à Meliona et ramena Flora accompagnée de Neville.

Les fondateurs venaient de rejoindre leurs tableaux respectifs au centre d'Aélis lorsque Flitwick arriva avec McGonagall.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé ni espérer revenir ici… murmura la professeur de métamorphose.

\- Vous connaissez cette salle ? demandèrent Flitwick et Snape d'une même voix.

\- Oui, bien que j'ai oublié son nom. J'ai grandit ici avec ma tante qui enseignait les arts martiaux avant qu'Albus Dumbledore ne prenne la direction de Poudlard et annule ces cours. Cet endroit m'a été retiré alors, et ma tante a dû m'oublietter pour que je ne me souvienne que de cette salle sans savoir la localiser ni ce qui s'y produisait.

\- Votre tante était Miss Keith Lachlan. Signifiant Bois ou Vent de la plaine du lac, fit Salazar Serpentard.

\- Les fondateurs, souffla Minerva.

\- Bienvenue en ces lieux, professeur McGonagall, fit Sirius qui était resté discret jusqu'ici.

\- Sirius ? Sirius Black ? Mais…

\- Pas de panique, Minerva, fit Snape en arborant son sourire sarcastique. Il est des nôtres et appartient à ce que l'on nomme aujourd'hui l'Ombre de la Lumière. Vous ne l'avez pas vu durant les réunions de l'Ordre car il n'y est allé que bien rarement, ne s'entendant guère avec le professeur Dumbledore quant il en va de Harry Potter.

\- Nous sommes un groupe à part entière, et je sais bien que vous-même n'êtes pas de l'avis d'Albus, continua Flitwick. En venant ici, vous avez accepté de faire un serment de sang et un serment inviolable concernant ce que vous découvrirez en ces lieux. Vous ne pourrez en parler qu'aux personnes appartenant à ces lieux.

\- Bien entendu, Filius, l'interrompit Minerva. Ce n'était pas la question. Comment allez-vous, Sirius ?

\- Très bien, depuis que j'ai pu sortir de prison. Et vous-même ?

\- Bien. Mais pourquoi tant de secrets ? Que se passe-t-il pour que vous ayez besoin de ma présence ici et non celle d'Albus ? Il a le pouvoir sur le château, je ne serai d'aucune utilité…

Minerva McGonagall semblait triste. Elle aimait ce Château, c'était une partie de sa vie, de ses souvenirs. Elle rentrait rarement chez elle, préférant ses appartements où trônaient quelques tableaux familiaux. Sa tante lui avait légué son héritage, son mari étant décédé avant qu'elle ne puisse donner naissance à un enfant. Les parents de McGonagall étaient trop surpassés par leurs propres emplois pour pouvoir s'occuper de leur fille à temps plein, et elle avait fini par trouver refuge auprès de sa tante et des elfes familiaux.

\- Albus Dumbledore a abandonné le Château, annonça froidement Snape. Il est parti en espérant retrouver ces murs en état lorsque Vous-savez-qui quittera ces lieux. Sauf que cela ne se passe pas ainsi. Albus avait la possibilité de défendre le terrain, comme vous le savez, à l'aide de magie sacrificielle, d'un rituel ou encore de la magie du sang. N'appréciant aucune de ces magies et les dénigrant profondément, il fut déchu de ses droits sur ces terres.

Le Château n'est plus en sécurité, et Aélis est le seul endroit encore protégé par Poudlard.

Poudlard, le Dragon. Notre Wyverne. Il voit au travers des murs, il entend et vit avec le Château ce qu'il s'y passe. La magie violente y étant trop exercée, il y perdra la vie si vous n'intervenez pas.

En tant que directrice adjointe, si vous l'acceptez, ces pouvoirs vous reviendront et vous pourrez rendre, si ce n'est pas tout, au moins une partie du château viable et ainsi expulser les troupes de Jedusor de plusieurs ailes du Domaine. Les empêcher de détruire ces Lieux.

Mais il n'empêche que je me demande toujours pourquoi la présence de cette adolescente est nécessaire, Filius.

\- Pourriez-vous au moins prendre en compte que nous sommes les fondateurs de ce territoire et que nous pourrions éventuellement vous aider ? grogna Godric Gryffondor.

Le petit groupe se tourna alors vers Neville et Flora qui discutaient avec Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle.

\- Nous sommes en effet en mesure de vous aider, jeunes gens, fit Rowena en replaçant son diadème dans ses cheveux. Si vous le souhaitez, bien entendu.

\- Ce sera sans refus, Mrs Serdaigle, fit McGonagall. J'accepte également la requête afin d'aider Poudlard à se remettre de cette intrusion hors normes par notre ennemi.

Un lien vert clair relia un instant les mains du professeur McGonagall aux tableaux des fondateurs.

\- Sachez, commença doucement Helga, qu'Albus Dumbledore ressentira à ce moment même le lien maigre le liant encore à Poudlard se briser. Une partie de ses souvenirs concernant ce château seront enterrés à tout jamais. Il n'aura plus accès à son bureau, et le Phénix en Chef de Poudlard, qui est actuellement Fumseck, ne répondra plus à ses appels ni à ses ordres.

Vous allez avoir besoin d'aide et de force, Minerva, afin de remettre ce château en ordre. Poudlard vous aidera, mais également Flora Londubat. Elle a été désignée par la Magie afin de protéger ces lieux. Flora. N'aie pas crainte de ce nouveau monde, et reste près de ta famille. Ton frère sera un très bon conseiller, ainsi que le petit Thimothy de Serpentard et d'autres membres de l'Ombre de la Lumière. A ta majorité, et si l'Ombre de la Lumière réussi son Devoir, tu sauras ton devoir auprès de cet endroit. Tu pourras vivre quand bon le semble ici même, et si tu ne le souhaites pas, tu auras toujours cet endroit pour t'accueillir. Ton Devoir sera d'accompagner le château, de mettre en place des cellules secrètes de protection de ces lieux et former à l'aide de tes amis les générations actuelles. Tu commenceras tes études à Barlheid, j'imagine, afin de profiter d'un enseignement plus profond et polyvalent. Minerva s'occupera de remettre en question chaque matière et chaque programme scolaire lorsque tout cela sera terminé.

Severus Snape, je vous demanderai de rester auprès de votre fille et du jeune Harry ainsi que de leurs amis. Neville, vous pourrez rester avec votre sœur ici même pour les heures qui suivent, mais sachez que ce qui débutera aujourd'hui ne sera que le début d'une grande bataille de pouvoirs.

Filius Flitwick, laissez Slawomir s'occuper de notre Wyverne. Il saura s'en occuper en suivant son instinct. Flora le rejoindra lorsque le Rituel sera terminé. Sirius Black, il est temps pour vous de reprendre votre renommée en main et d'aider Minerva à reprendre ces Lieux.

\- L'espace temporel qui nous lie au Temps présent sera bientôt brisé, commenta mystérieusement Godric.

\- Nous allons devoir commencer la répartition des pouvoirs, continua Rowena.

\- Nous ne disparaîtrons jamais de ces terres, les rassura Helga. Mais la Vie de Poudlard est entre vos mains aujourd'hui.

\- Vous autres, quittez les lieux. Le Rituel de Transfer va bientôt commencer.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Minerva McGonagall suivit les instructions des fondateurs et s'installa dans un fauteuil près des tableaux grandeur nature. La baie vitrée éclairait les tableaux et Minerva observait minutieusement chaque détail. Les fondateurs semblaient jeunes, heureux de revoir du monde, et se chamaillaient entre eux. Salazar Serpentard semblait très bien s'entendre avec Godric, alors que Minerva avait toujours cru l'inverse. Est-ce que l'Histoire de Poudlard avait été modifiée de siècle en siècle ?

\- Vous semblez contrariée, Minerva, remarqua Helga.

\- Oh. C'est que… Il nous a toujours été raconté que Serpentard et Gryffondor ne s'entendaient pas. Salazar Serpentard refusait l'intégration des enfants nés de parents moldus, et s'était disputé violemment avec Gryffondor avant de créer la chambre des secrets devant libérer un basilic sur ces enfants impurs. Serpentard quitta le château ensuite, abandonnant ainsi son passé.

\- Moldus ? demanda Godric.

\- C'est le nom donné aux Sans-Pouvoir depuis quelques décennies, expliqua Neville.

\- Jamais, jamais il n'a été question de laisser ces pauvres enfants sans enseignement ! s'indigna Salazar. La Chambre des Secrets était dédiée aux animaux rares !

\- Où est Melwyn ? Questionna Godric afin de couper court à la réaction de son meilleur ami qui risquait de ternir la belle journée qui se profilait.

\- À Meliona, à Barlheid avec Eloïse certainement, répondit Sirius. Elle ne l'a pas vu depuis longtemps.

\- Eloïse est l'enfant de Severus, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Salazar.

\- Oui, répondit à son tour Neville. Vous avez besoin de Melwyn ?

\- C'est probable, répondit Helga.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

La plus jeune des Londubat observait les tableaux.

Ils bougeaient, parlaient. Cela semblait… Irréel. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'un monde où la magie existait. Son regard critique observait chaque recoin du paysage et des corps des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Un visage en particulier l'intriguait. Elle l'avait déjà vue, cette dame qu'elle trouva austère au premier regard.

Mais en observant de plus près, le visage pâle semblait lui sourire. Les yeux pétillaient de bonheur, et le diadème qu'elle lui avait montré quelques minutes auparavant brillait de pleins feux. La Dame l'observait également, souriant doucement. Cette jeune fille ne connaissait pas encore ce monde qui pouvait être aussi merveilleux qu'horrible. Ce monde où elle aurait dû grandir.

Flora rendit timidement le sourire à Helga qui approuva d'un signe de tête.

Godric, qui avait disparu de son tableau quelques instants en annonçant la venue de quatres personnes supplémentaires.

Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini ainsi que Théodore Nott.

Instinctivement, Flora se rapprocha de Luna et Hermione qui prirent chacune une main afin de la rassurer.

Neville s'affairait à placer les pierres sous les ordres de Sirius et Minerva entamait un chant aux origines écossaises vieux de deux milles ans.

\- Poudlard est aux soins de Slawomir maintenant, annonça Salazar. Minerva, Melwyn que vous connaissez sous le nom de Choixpeau a en réalité été un être vivant. Autrefois.

Son nom complet est en réalité Melwyn Serpentard-Gryffondor. C'est notre demi-frère qui, par un malheureux hasard pendant que le château fut attaqué par des Sans-Pouvoirs, a pris la forme d'un chapeau. Rien ni personne ne pu lui rendre son corps, la magie de la petite Helena de Serdaigle lui avait ainsi sauvé la vie.

Les protections de Poudlard avaient été affaiblies durant une soirée d'hiver, afin que les apprentis puissent revoir leurs familles quelques temps et rentrer quand bon leur semblait. Cet état de fait avait par ailleurs affaibli les défenses du Territoire.

Melwyn fut un soir réveillé en sursaut et alla chercher Helga afin qu'elle nous prévienne. Nous nous étions rendus dans le Hall et avons découvert un bien triste fait : des soldats, des sans-pouvoirs, avaient réussi à atteindre le Château et tentaient de mettre le feu. Les élèves présents combattirent contre les sans-pouvoirs en essayant de leur laisser la vie quitte à leur faire oublier leurs mauvaises idées, mais beaucoup moururent. Les lances enflammées et pointues des sans-pouvoirs étaient féroces et dangereuses. Moins rapides, mais bien plus douloureuses qu'un sortilège de torture.

A la fin du combat, vers midi, deux sans-pouvoirs se relevèrent du champ de bataille et lancèrent une flèche en direction de Rowena. Melwyn, le plus proche de la jeune femme, fit barrage de ses mains devant la flèche enflammée.

C'était sans compter Godric, Salazar et Helga qui tentaient de protéger à la fois Melwyn que Rowena. Mais ce fut la première magie d'Helena qui décida du futur. Sortant certainement de son lit par on ne sait encore quel miracle – Rowena avait barricadé sa chambre de sortilèges – elle apparu et fit coucou à Melwyn. Un rayon bleu sortit de la main droite de l'enfant, alors qu'un rayon argenté sortait de la main gauche et se dirigeaient côte à côte vers Melwyn. Le rayon argenté rata sa cible, la flèche enflammée, alors que le bleu transforma Mel' en chapeau pointu.

Il ne retrouva jamais son apparence normale, malgré toutes nos tentatives. Helena avait utilisé sa pure et simple volonté de sauver Melwyn de tous maux, et qu'il reste en vie coûte que coûte. Que la Magie le protège à jamais.

Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis en ces lieux, au plus proche de la Source de Magie qui protège le Château, nous allons pouvoir protéger et remettre en place les protections déchues depuis des centaines d'années. Car Albus Dumbledore n'est pas le seul à avoir ignoré certaines règles de sécurité, celles-ci se sont détériorées au fil des ans.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Melwyn avait été posé sur la tête de Minerva McGonagall. Il lui transmettait les dernières informations dont elle aurait besoin. Assise sur le fauteuil le plus confortable de la Salle, elle fut recouverte d'une couverture argentée et chauffante.

Sirius avait terminé la pose des pierres précieuses en forme d'étoiles à sept branches tout autour du fauteuil et Neville disposait, à l'aide d'Hermione et Flora, les potions nécessaires au rituel.

Neville et Théodore devraient rester au nord et au sud de l'Étoile, afin de subvenir aux besoins de leurs amis et professeurs en cas de nécessités.

Ils entendirent un cri strident de Poudlard et sursautèrent. Le Wyverne souffrait. Il fallait faire vite.

Luna commençait à chanter un chant latin, sur le même rythme de McGonagall.

Sirius, Blaise, Flora, Hermione, Luna, Flitwick ainsi que la bibliothécaire Irma Pince se tenaient à chaque pointe de l'étoile.

Tous inspirèrent profondément avant de lever une torche dont émanait une lumière rougeâtre.

Une odeur de muguet envahi la pièce et tous commencèrent à réciter une formule différente. Seules Luna et McGonagall continuaient de chanter une mélodie inconnue.

Les fondateurs observaient la volonté de leurs descendants avec émotion. Ils étaient certains que ces adolescents et adultes sauraient remettre leur bâtisse en état et lui rendre sa beauté d'antan.

Ce que les occupants de la pièce ne savaient pas, par contre, était que les tableaux étaient plus que des tableaux. Mais personne ne se posa plus de questions alors que de la brume et des filaments sortaient des mains des fondateurs afin de se diriger vers le petit groupe.

C'est ainsi que Luna Lovegood devint l'héritière de Serpentard.

Flora devint l'héritière de Poufsouffle.

Hermione devint l'héritière de Serdaigle.

Blaise reçu l'héritage de Gryffondor.

Sirius Black devint l'héritier de Serpentard et de Gryffondor ainsi que le devoir de protéger les plus jeunes héritiers.

Irma Pince reçu l'héritage de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ainsi que le devoir de protéger les plus jeunes héritiers.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Flora se sentait bien. Une brume bleue l'entourait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, et les chants latins et grecs des personnes qui l'entouraient l'apaisaient étrangement. Elle se demandait à quoi ressemblait réellement ce dragon surnommé Poudlard, qui avait jadis dû donner son nom au château.

Neville lui avait expliqué que Poudlard avait eu une compagne, décédée lorsqu'elle eu pu donner naissance à deux dragonneaux.

\- Bonjour petite Flora ! fit une voix faible.

\- C'est toi le Wyverne ?

\- Oui, je suis Poudlard.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu viens d'arriver dans mon antre. Les autres sont en haut, en train de continuer le rituel.

\- Bonjour, Miss Londubat, fit un être aux grosses joues, plus petit que la jeune adolescente.

Sa peau était légèrement grise, et elle n'apercevait pas de pupille dans ce regard froid.

\- Je me prénomme Slawomir Guilbluka. Poudlard m'a demandé d'instaurer le tutoiement entre nous, mais il te faut savoir que cela reste extrêmement rare entre des Gobelins et des Humains, petite Miss.

Flora acquiesça, observant le corps musclé du dit gobelin.

\- Nous allons devoir unir nos magies afin d'aider Poudlard. Je sais que tu n'es pas présente dans ce monde depuis bien longtemps, mais sache que tu es en sécurité ici.

Si notre sortilège fonctionne, Poudlard retrouvera ses aises dans le château et les mages sombres qui hantent cet endroit seront peu à peu chassés par la Magie environnante. Peux-tu mettre ce baume sur la patte blessée de Poudlard ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Slawomir, Flora. Mon prénom est Slawomir.

La jeune brune baissa les yeux vers le corps mutilé du dragon. Cet animal qui devait être immense et majestueux avait de multiples coupures, verrues et cicatrices. Chaque plaie avait sa raison d'être. Lié au Château par le sang, comme son futur héritier, il souffrait lorsque la magie violente frappait le sol, les murs, ou même les âmes qui avaient été liées au château.

Il y avait une chose que les humains avaient oubliés, parmi tant d'autres. Lorsque Poudlard affichait un nom dans son registre de futur apprenti, et une fois que cet apprenti arrivait par les portes du Domaine, celui-ci avait alors lié un lien précieux avec le Château. Cela lui donnait accès aux différentes ailes du château, mais aussi à la salle commune de la Famille ou Maison à laquelle allait appartenir le jeune adolescent.

Ce lien lui permettait aussi, selon sa puissance et sa magie, d'accéder à certains endroits cachés du château. Comme la Salle sur Demande, par exemple. Les adolescents plus faibles ou qui couvait un virus avaient par exemple plus de mal à rejoindre la tour d'astronomie car de celle-ci émanait une magie puissante également. Que certains, inconsciemment, combattaient.

Flora appliquait le baume doucement, ayant peur de faire souffrir encore plus le faible animal.

Poudlard observait les deux personnes s'atteler autour de lui, et posait son doux regard sur eux. Il avait mal. Mais depuis le sacrifice sanguin du Gobelin, la douleur avait bel et bien baissé.

Slawomir venait d'une grande famille. Une partie était liée à Gringotts, et l'autre avait, jadis, aidé les Fondateurs à poser les fondations du château.

La construction avait été longue et fastidieuse, et le Wyverne était encore jeune lorsque son père se vit attribuer la tâche de protéger le château.

Poudlard était un prénom qu'il avait pris de son père lorsque celui-ci avait perdu la vie. Son vrai prénom était Poudlard-Columbae. Les fondateurs avaient alors décidé que le Responsable en Chef du Domaine devrait régulièrement mettre à disposition une Dragonne aux côtés du Dragon Protecteur qui lui reprendrait le nom de Poudlard, le Premier Protecteur, lors du décès du prédécesseur.

 _Albus_ Perceval Wulfric Brian _Dumbledore ne l'avait pas fait, ayant d'autres projets en vue. Heureusement, son prédécesseur l'avait devancé et exécuté cette tâche alors que la Période de Reproduction n'était pas du tout entammée et ne débuterait pas avant une bonne dizaine d'années pour le Wyverne actuel, Poudlard-Crux._

Poudlard avait donc pu apprendre à connaitre sa partenaire bien avant le Cycle, et ils étaient devenus inséparables. Son nid était devenu Leur Nid, alors que Poudlard Senior préférait son propre nid au nid conjugal.

Yêna, la compagne du Wyverne en possession du château, décéda quatre ans auparavant, en donnant naissance à deux petits dragonneaux. Flora appris alors que les sous-sols de Poudlard étaient bien plus profonds qu'elle ne l'imaginait, et le domaine s'étendait jusqu'aux montagnes. Plusieurs animaux protégés par la Magie vivaient dans des grottes ou encore dans la forêt interdite ou les montages. Certains œuvraient pour Poudlard et permettaient aux deux petits dragonneaux de grandir en pleine nature et ainsi de profiter du plein air. Ils rentraient deux fois par semaine au Château afin de dormir durant quelques heures avant de retourner dans leur aire de jeux, loin des humains.

L'infirmière était sous serment latin, lequel lui demandait de trouver quelqu'un qui prendrai soin des animaux extérieurs. Elle avait donc trouvé un Maître en soin des animaux afin qu'il vive avec sa petite famille dans une belle maison au milieu des collines qui environnaient le Château.

Cette maison était transmise lorsque le Maître en poste souhaitait prendre sa retraite. Celui-ci restait par ailleurs toujours sous serment inviolable, ainsi que sa famille. Ce qui était souvent un poids assez lourd pour la petite famille qui ne pouvait dévoiler ce secret et mode de vie.

Flora écoutait la voix du Gobelin tout en suivant les directives. Elle venait de poser la dernière bande bleue qui brillait doucement alors que Slawomir lançait des sortilèges sur les écailles.

Flora remarqua alors la saleté environnante avant de grimacer.

\- Je vais t'apprendre quelques sortilèges de nettoyage, Flora, fit alors le Gobelin. Nous allons tous les deux nettoyer tout ceci, mais sache que c'est la sombre magie qui rend ces murs aussi noirs. Normalement, ils devraient être beiges avec quelques runes violettes… à nous de jouer, comme disent les Sans-Pouvoirs !

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**


	46. Chapitre 46 : Les Horreurs de Poudlard

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

 **Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Adenoide :** Merci beaucoup de m'avoir prévenue de l'illisibilité du chapitre, pour le coup ca allait bien avec le titre, c'était une horreur ! XD

 **AnnaMerteuil :** Merci !

Merci pour vos commentaires. La fin approche, ce sera le chapitre 50 qui clôturera (provisoirement peut-être ?) cette aventure. J'ai terminé un peu trop brutalement, il manquera des choses c'est certain, et je m'en excuse par avance. J'espère cependant que vous aimerez cette fiction et que votre imagination saura vous guider !

J'ai une autre fiction en cours (j'écris le 24ème chapitre) mais qui n'est pas encore publiée. Cette fois-ci, j'ai un fil conducteur à suivre, alors que jusqu'ici je m'étais toujours laissée guider par mon imagination ce qui fait que la fiction est partie dans tous les sens. Enfin, c'est mon impression. La prochaine fiction sera donc mieux construite, avec beaucoup de travail en amont (plans de manoirs, généalogies, etc. que vous ne verrez certainement - malheureusement ? - jamais ^^ à moins que l'on puisse inclure des images... à voir.).

Sur-ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

 **Juillet 1995**

 **Chapitre 46 : Les Horreurs de Poudlard**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _Flora remarqua alors la saleté environnante avant de grimacer._

 _\- Je vais t'apprendre quelques sortilèges de nettoyage, Flora, fit alors le Gobelin. Nous allons tous les deux nettoyer tout ceci, mais sache que c'est la sombre magie qui rend ces murs aussi noirs. Normalement, ils devraient être beiges avec quelques runes violettes… à nous de jouer, comme disent les Sans-Pouvoirs !_

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Les couloirs de pierres qui furent autrefois d'apparence mystérieux, beaux, et soignés n'étaient plus.

Une brume épaisse recouvrait les quelques plantes et l'herbe du parc. Ce n'était pas une brume naturelle.

Les plantes se détérioraient sous les rayons des sortilèges de torture et de mort. Les fleurs qui avaient éclos fanaient en un clin d'œil et les bourgeons moisissaient avant de pouvoir croitre. Les racines devenaient poussière, les feuilles des arbres tombaient au sol et les branches se cassaient peu à peu. Certains arbres se virent dénudés en quelques secondes, alors que leurs branches tombaient à même le sol en un instant, comme n'ayant plus aucune raison de vivre.

Les quelques animaux périssaient, les oiseaux se déplumaient les uns les autres avant même de pouvoir fuir le domaine.

Les quelques chats qui rôdaient auparavant le long de la forêt interdite fuyaient le château comme la peste.

La façade du château devenait grise, triste. Le lierre magique mourrait peu à peu. Les pierres se fissuraient et certains éboulements assommèrent les quelques chouettes qui chassaient leurs proies le long des murs.

Mais la noirceur de la magie n'était pas la seule chose qui martyrisait le château de Poudlard.

Depuis un certain temps, la saleté et le sang des blessés souillait peu à peu chaque recoin du bâtiment. Et les serres avaient été belles, jadis.

Jadis.

Aujourd'hui, elles étaient dans un état horrifiant pour quiconque aimait les plantes.  
Les feuilles, les fleurs, de la terre et des racines étaient découpées ou bien arrachées et jonchaient le sol dans un désordre total. Certains plants avaient été utilisés pour des potions, et d'autres avaient étaient le fruit de jeux entre les adolescents qui jetaient les pots de terre contre les parois de la serre.

Seuls les elfes appartenant réellement au Château arrivaient à le nettoyer, mais Tom les chassait en imposant les elfes de ses partisans.  
Eux seuls étaient assez respectueux envers lui et écoutaient ses ordres.

Lui-même n'avait pas d'elfe. Il aimait imaginer que ceux de ses serviteurs lui appartenaient, puisqu'ils avaient reçu l'ordre de lui obéir.

Mais non, Lui, le plus grand Mage noir de tous les temps qui conquérait l'Angleterre et bientôt le monde entier n'avait pas d'elfe de maison.

Les elfes qu'il gérait étaient dociles et nettoyaient tant bien que mal ses Quartiers. Situés au cinquième étage, il se trouvait alors au calme alors que ses partisans occupaient les étages inférieurs.

Lui, à cet instant précis, se reposait.

Ses partisans étaient en train de torturer les nouvelles recrues, afin de bien faire rentrer l'enseignement nouveau dans leurs esprits. Et dans tous les endroits de leurs corps.

Certains étaient bien trop émotifs ou sensibles et trouveraient certainement la mort ce soir.  
Lord Voldemort esquissa un sourire cruel.

Il se réservait ce plaisir. Torturer puis tuer des enfants devant le reste de ses troupes, voir le visage horrifié de ces personnes mourantes devant le sourire de leurs propres parents qui les laissaient mourir en souriant, désolés que leur progéniture ne servent à rien et soulagés de ne plus les avoir sur le dos.

Il retint un soupir lorsqu'un bruit le sorti de sa si belle rêverie.

La porte de l'ancienne salle de classe grinça quelques instants, laissant Bellatrix entrer.

\- Maître ?

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Nous avons un léger souci. Nos elfes n'atteignent plus les cuisines.

\- Comment ça ? Grogna la voix de Tom.

\- Les Elfes n'arrivent plus à entrer, Maître. Et c'est le seul endroit de ravitaillement de ce maudit château.

D'un mouvement rageur, il jeta le bout de plastique qu'il torturait entre ses dents pointues depuis quelques dizaines de minutes.  
Il allait montrer à ces idiots d'elfes que rien ne lui résistait.

Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire.

Il marcha tranquillement avec un air faussement calme sur son visage qui devenait de plus en plus humain grâce aux Potions.

Il arriva alors devant ce qui aurait dû être un tableau de fruits qui permettait l'entrée dans les cuisines.

Il eut un léger temps d'arrêt en remarquant qu'au lieu d'y voir des fruits appétissants ils avaient devant eux des crânes d'êtres humains qui avaient encore leurs yeux dont coulait de la moisissure.

Cette moisissure était marron, verte, noire et blanche. Cette vue pour le moins dégoûtante le fut d'autant plus quand il aperçu un serpent - le nouveau né de Nagini qui avait deux semaines - cloué et sans vie en plein milieu du tableau.

D'un geste rageur, il lança un magnifique sortilège de destruction contre le tableau - et donc également le mur -.  
Il fut alors violemment projeté contre le mur et un boucan sans nom se fit.  
Lorsque Tom ouvrit les yeux deux secondes plus tard, le couloir semblait légèrement plus étroit.

Il se releva, ignorant la douleur qui se propageait dans ses jambes. Il n'était pas faible et la douleur ne l'aurait pas non plus à l'usure.

Le bruit ayant attiré les autres adultes du Château, ils demandèrent ce qu'il se passait tout en se rapprochant de leur Maître.

Tom recommença alors à jeter son sortilège.

Une fois.

Dans un bruit atroce, le mur s'était épaissit.

Deux fois. Le couloir devint alors encore moins large et deux des partisans étaient piégés par le mur. Voldemort pouvait encore voir les corps et les visages se crisper sous le manque d'air.

Ils appelaient à l'aide, impuissants et ne pouvant accéder à leur baguette qui brûlait tranquillement dans les poches de leurs robes.

Il s'énerva d'autant plus. Troisième sortilège rageur.

Le couloir devint bien plus étroit et l'air quasiment irrespirable.

Quatre fois. Le reste des partisans essayait de calmer leur Maître, mais ceci aggrava d'autant plus la situation. Ils filèrent dès que le cinquième sortilège frappa le mur.

Six. Puis sept. Puis dix sortilèges lancés à la suite et Tom Jedusor se retrouva avec une main, un bout de peau de sa cuisse ainsi que le bas de sa magnifique robe noire coincé dans cet idiot de mur qui ne voulait pas se plier à ses ordres.

Une dizaine d'hommes et femmes attendaient dans le Grand Hall. Ils entendaient leur Maître hurler et s'énerver. Les murs tremblaient, de la poussière se formait dans le couloir et les portes se fermaient bruyamment. Ils auraient pu penser à un tremblement de terre.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Lord Voldemort allias le très charismatique Tom Jedusor avait transplané.

Grand mal lui fasse.

Sa magie avait démolit la moitié du mobilier de ses appartements alors que son bras était en sang.

Non, le transplanage ne lui avait pas sauvé la mise. Sa main, un bout de peau de sa cuisse et la moitié de ses vêtements étaient restés coincés plusieurs étages en-dessous, dans la pierre à moitié transparente qui était apparue depuis ses premiers sortilèges contre le mur.

Lord Voldemort se retrouvait dénudé, avec seulement le haut de sa belle robe noire et argentée déchiré. La douleur attira son regard sur l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver sa main gauche et un cri de rage traversa le château entier.

Après s'être défoulé, il prit quelques potions qu'il gardait auprès de lui depuis que son corps se transformait en un corps plus humain. Rageur, il lança les fioles vides contre les murs et appela un des elfes et exigea que celui-ci utilise sa magie afin de remplacer sa main, après quoi il extermina l'elfe de Lucius avec un plaisir certain.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Flora été épuisée. Des larmes se formaient au coin de ses yeux.

Depuis son arrivée dans ce monde, elle n'avait vu et appris que des choses qui paraissaient merveilleuses à ses yeux.

Son frère ainsi qu'Eloïse – qui elle aussi découvrait peu à peu la magie bien qu'elle fut dans ce monde depuis plus longtemps que Flora – lui avaient expliqué qu'une guerre se profilait à l'horizon et que plusieurs d'entre eux avaient rejoint un groupe de combattants, défiant les adultes du regard.

Ils souhaitaient redonner vie à la magie, une vie nouvelle. Rien ne pouvait être parfait, mais un regard nouveau pouvait changer bien des choses, si Magia leur donnait cette chance inouïe.

Et Luna… elle liait une amitié sans pareille avec cette autre camarade de son frère. Luna la faisait rêver, l'accompagnait dans ses découverte et lui donnait la main lors de leurs promenades à Barlheid, comme pour la rassurer par sa simple présence.

Flora venait d'épuiser toute sa force en pansant les plaies profondes et partielles du Wyverne. Elle avait l'impression que jamais elle n'y arriverait. Poudlard s'était endormi, certainement à cause – ou grâce – aux baumes soignants et à leurs effets secondaires.

Le Nid était plus propre et doux, et même si cela pouvait paraître étrange à n'importe quelle personne extérieure, le Gobelin fit apparaître une immense couverture douce et chaude et la posa délicatement sur le Dragon de Poudlard avec un regard tendre et bienveillant.

Du lierre doré apparut alors au bas des murs, poussant lentement au fil des secondes.

\- Il est temps pour nous de quitter le nid, Flora, murmura Slawomir.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Le rituel était terminé. Tous les êtres vivants d'Aélis s'étaient endormis, épuisés par la fatigue, au même endroit où ils s'étaient réunis afin de donner une chance à Poudlard et éloigner le Mage Sombre de ces terres.

Tous étaient affalés à même le sol, mis à part Minerva qui était restée sur sa chaise sans bouger, comme par magie alors qu'elle dormait.

Comme par magie. Oui et non.

Alors que plus aucun être n'était éveillé dans la Pièce Ronde, les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard sortirent doucement de leurs tableaux.

Chacun alla voir chaque corps, lançant quelques sortilèges de protections et de force sur les corps endormis. Les filaments de toutes les couleurs sortant des mains des fondateurs semblaient être absorbés par la peau de chaque être vivant présent, comme assoiffés.

\- Ils sont épuisés, marmonna Godric. Est-ce normal, après si peu d'efforts ?

\- Leur magie a été longtemps bridée, et ce depuis des dizaines de générations, répondit Helga qui cachait mal son dépit. Cela affaiblit leur magie et leur donne moins de puissance.

\- Mais il me semblait que cela leur avait été rendu ? fit Salazar.

\- Cette nuit même, en effet, par Magia elle-même, rétorqua Helga. Ils ont donné bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient fait hier. Il faut les laisser se reposer, maintenant. Continuons en les approvisionnant de nos forces.

\- Faisons, ordonna presque Godric. Il se fait tard, et j'ai promis à Héra de jouer aux cartes avant minuit avec elle… Elle a besoin d'entrainement.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Alors que Poudlard reprenait peu à peu ses esprits et l'esprit du Château ses aises, les adolescents du Groupe Secret se rendirent à Aélis accompagnés du professeur Flitwick qui était venu les chercher.

Harry, Eloïse, Hermione et Luna souhaitaient s'aventurer dans le château, un peu plus loin. Les garçons du groupe acquiescèrent et quasi tous les adolescents souhaitaient les suivre.

Tous, sauf Neville qui souhaitait rester auprès de sa petite sœur épuisée par les dernières 48 heures.

La Tour avait été gardée par des gargouilles qui s'étaient déplacées. Les protections étaient bien plus puissantes que n'importe où dans le château. Harry se demanda si Dumbledore avait senti la Magie du Château abandonner son poste au fond de son âme. Il se demandait comment un des génies de leur époque réagirait. Comment Dumbledore prendra la nouvelle, aussi mauvaise soit-elle pour lui.

Il senti un coup dans les cotes.

\- Mais ca fait mal !

\- J'espère bien, grand frère, fit Eloïse. Tu réfléchis un peu trop pour un Gryffondor.

\- Je pensais à Dumbledore.

\- Grand bien lui fasse, murmura Neville qui attendait avec eux la décision des adultes.

\- Tu restes vraiment ici ? demanda Hermione.

\- Il faut bien, grand-mère m'étriperait si je laissais Flora toute seule !

Le petit groupe eut un sourire attendrit vers la jeune adolescente affalée dans le canapé un peu plus loin.

\- Vous pensez que l'on va devoir se battre, demanda Blaise doucement.

\- Certainement, fit Anja. Mais je crois que les adultes voudront que l'on s'organise avant de foncer tête baissé dans ce qui a été l'Antre de Voldy ces derniers mois. McGonagall m'a dit que mes dons en soins vous seront utiles, donc si jamais organisation il y a, je resterai certainement en arrière pour soigner les blessés. Ce qui ne m'enchante pas le moins du monde…

\- Je t'aiderai, fit alors Florian. Pour porter les corps et éviter que tu n'uses trop tes forces magiques en jetant des sortilèges de lévitations sur les éventuels corps fragilisés.

Le groupe acquiesça.

\- Nous nous occuperons de la stratégie d'avancée alors, firent les jumeaux Weasley d'une même voix.

\- En même temps, vous connaissez tellement bien le château, rit un instant Harry. Hermione vous aidera certainement, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Evidemment. Pansy serait d'une très bonne aide, aussi. Mais elle n'est pas encore arrivée…

\- Elle a eu le béguin pour un des profs, elle est certainement en train de le draguer, fit Max en souriant. Mais elle va venir, j'en suis certain.

Daniel de Serdaigle, Hella et Sarah de Poufsouffle, Pansy de Serpentard et Drago Malefoy arrivèrent.

Alors que Harry allait accueillir Hella et Sarah dans un cri de joie, tous s'arrêtèrent sur le visage glacial de Malefoy.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? grogna Harry.

\- Du calme, les enfants.

Snape avait parlé d'un ton sans réplique et tous se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Lucius Malefoy a joué double jeu durant longtemps, et Drago a été retrouvé il y a peu, tentant de s'enfuir d'un des groupes du Mage Sombre. J'ai préféré l'amener ici, et au regard de son point de vue sur notre situation, il me semble qu'il sera un parfait collaborateur dans vos actions. Vous pouvez avoir confiance en ce jeune adolescent. Croyez-moi.

\- Serment inviolable, murmura Max.

\- En effet, fit le Serpentard en remontant un peu plus la manche de sa chemise blanche.

Une légère cicatrice se faisait voir autour de son poignet, ce qui voulait dire que le sortilège avait dû être fait quelques heures auparavant, à peine.

Hermione et Luna furent les premières qui hochèrent la tête en guise d'acceptation avant de se concentrer sur un éventuel plan de défense, ou de bataille.

Leur dragon favori somnolait dans son tableau. Ils avaient appris par le Gobelin ce qu'il s'était passé et, depuis leur retour personne ne quittait plus Flora des yeux voulant être certain qu'elle se reposait convenablement.

Max était dans ses pensées, revivant les derniers mois. Ses parents avaient disparus depuis plusieurs mois et leur absence se faisait ressentir. Personne ne les avait retrouvés et il se sentait mal. Sarah et Hella avaient essayé de le soutenir, mais il préférait le calme de l'immense et chaleureuse bibliothèque de Barlheid afin de s'y ressourcer. Et surtout, de penser à autre chose.

Il s'était rapproché de Neville qui l'aidait dans ses devoirs de Botanique, et ils s'entendaient comme des frères. Théodore et Blaise, bien qu'ils restaient à l'écart de tout ce petit monde, s'étaient tout de même intégré grâce à Hermione et aux messages d'Eloïse dans le Livre. Elle les motivait, aidée secrètement de son père qui voulait au mieux leur donner un coup de pied aux fesses. Au pire, une cinquantaine de retenue en Potions.

Il souhaitait les bousculer, afin qu'ils cessent ce comportement froid qu'on leur avait inculqué depuis leur plus jeune âge. Ils devaient vivre leur vie d'adolescent avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et ce, malgré ce temps de guerre.

Drago Malefoy observait chaque recoin de la pièce ainsi que les personnes qui l'occupaient. Les personnes ayant fait le rituel étaient encore affaiblies, mais les potions aidaient. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'ils s'étaient réveillés d'un sommeil profond, l'esprit dans le pâté de fléreur.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ses pensées formaient un feu énorme de questions toutes plus folles que les autres, bien qu'il paraissait calme.

Il pensait que toutes ces personnes étaient du côté du Bien, de Dumbledore. Son parrain, Severus, était venu le chercher à l'infirmerie de Barlheid deux heures plus tôt et lui avait fait faire un serment inviolable.

Il n'y avait pas que le Bien ou le Mal. Il y avait différentes nuances de gris. Différentes nuances de couleurs, d'idées, de vie. Il avait été d'abord dubitatif. Mais en réfléchissant mieux… il comprenait et partageait l'avis et la vision des choses de ce groupe secret que Snape couvait du regard. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi décontracté en public. Pour ne pas dire jamais.

Il observait Blaise et Theodore qui étaient en pleine discussion avec Fred et George. Mais où était Ronald Weasley ?

\- Il n'est pas dans notre groupe, murmura Luna.

Il sursauta.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ron. Il est contaminé par plusieurs sortilèges et animaux à cause du professeur Dumbledore et de ses idées farfelues, fit-elle d'une voix rêveuse. Du coup, il boude souvent Harry et Hermione et ils se disputent trop souvent. Personne ne sait comment le guérir de l'emprise de Dumbledore.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Alors que les professeurs de Barlheid se réunissaient afin de discuter de l'évolution de leurs élèves, Dumbledore parlait vivement avec Wenzel dans le bureau directorial allemand.

Albus Dumbledore ne savait plus comment rallier son ami à l'Ordre. Plus ils avançaient vers la guerre inévitable, plus Nikolaus Wenzel semblait dubitatif et prudent quant à ses paroles. Il contrait Dumbledore durant les réunions, dénonçant les paroles déviées du directeur de Poudlard.

Et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Mais Dumbledore était aussi conscient qu'il avait besoin de soldats et du Stratège qui se cachait en son ami d'enfance.

Malheuresement, les amis de Wenzel s'étaient donnés pour charge de sauver les autres pays avant de s'occuper de l'Angleterre. Il ne leur en tenait pas forcément rigueur, mais il avait grandement espéré que Nikolaus l'aide avant tout en Angleterre.

Et ce n'était pas le cas.

La France avait pu éviter une guerre mondiale grâce à une équipe composée de deux descendants du Domaine secret ainsi qu'une grande famille russe. Il avait tenté de rentrer en contact avec ceux-ci afin de les recruter pour Le Plus Grand Bien, mais jusqu'aujourd'hui il n'y avait eu aucune réponse.

Il retint un soupir, balayant de la main un des multiples arguments de son ami contredisant ses propres plans.

Non, ses élèves n'avaient pas été spécialement formés à la guerre et en Défense. Et pour son plus grand malheur, Wenzel avait récupéré des élèves et familles qui étaient passées par Serpentard.

Grand mal lui fasse.

Nikolaus ne comprenait pas cette haine vis-à-vis de ces pauvres gens. Certes, dans le lot, certains n'avaient aucun plaisir à côtoyer des né-moldus. Mais ils s'y habituaient et même, pour finir, s'entendaient assez bien avec des cracmols avant de connaître leur statut.

Alors, est-ce que le Sang était aussi important pour eux ? Il n'avait encore jamais entendu une conversation entamant par « Salut ! T'as du sang pur dans les veines ? Nan parce que sinon je te tue. »

Et de toute façon, seul lui, Nikolaus Wenzel, était Maître de Barlheid. Avec les familles royales, bien entendu. Mais en aucune façon il ne laisserait Dumbledore empiéter sur sa manière de faire.

Il observa un instant le visage de son ami.

Dumbledore semblait fatigué. Son visage était ridé, et il était contrarié. Il y avait de quoi. Il venait de lui refuser toute une équipe d'Aurors afin de surveiller son Quartier Général. Molly Weasley devenait apparemment paranoïaque et ne souhaitait plus jamais revoir Arthur, son premier et dernier amour, car il avait osé les déshériter, elle et Ronald.

Quelle honte pour cette lionne, mère de famille.

Arthur souhaitait que cela fonctionne comme un électrochoc et que sa femme revoie ses positions et préférences, mais pour le moment, rien n'avait fonctionné…

Nikolaus fronça les sourcils un instant. Quelque chose dans l'aura d'Albus avait changé.

Toujours dans le fauteuil en train de siroté une deuxième tasse de thé, Dumbledore posa brusquement sa tasse.

\- Albus, tout va bien ?

Des petites perles argentées semblaient quitter le dos de son ami, alors que les yeux de Dumbledore prirent une teinte plus foncée. Nikolaus soupira. Contrairement à Albus qui s'était levé et murmuré qu'il devait rejoindre immédiatement Poudlard, Nikolaus avait compris.

Le Groupe Secret avait sauvé leur Château.

Mais leur Directeur venait de perdre la partie et devait avoir perdu la connexion avec l'Esprit du Domaine de Poudlard.

Grand bien leur fasse.

Nikolaus acquiesça au tableau de sa grand-mère, elle pouvait rapatrier toutes les équipes qui n'étaient pas du côté de Dumbledore. Il allait avoir besoin de leur aide.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**


	47. Chapitre 47 : Torture VS Voldemort

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 ** _Merci AnnaMerteuil et Adenoide pour les commentaires !_**

 **Début Août 1995**

 **Chapitre 47 : Torture VS Voldemort**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _Nikolaus acquiesça au tableau de sa grand-mère, elle pouvait rapatrier toutes les équipes qui n'étaient pas du côté de Dumbledore. Il allait avoir besoin de leur aide._

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Trois jours s'étaient passés depuis que Dumbledore avait quitté Barlheid en trombes. Nikolaus savait, grâce à quelques elfes de la Forêt, qu'Albus avait mit un peu plus de temps à trouver la sortie.

Il s'était perdu dans une grande prairie, son sens de l'orientation quelque peu endormi par cette perte de magie inconsciente.

Mais pourquoi ne ressentait-il plus ce lien avec son Château ? Est-ce que Tom avait réussi à s'approprier les murs de Poudlard ?

Il avait juré plusieurs fois, lacérant au passage quelques arbres.

Ceci étant fait, il se fit attaquer par plusieurs phénix, mécontents d'avoir perdu leurs nids et quelques œufs qui devaient éclore bientôt.

Cora et Emily Winterfeuer n'étaient pas très loin et avaient de justesse jeté un sortilège de lévitation sur les nids, mais elles laissèrent les oiseaux s'attaquer au professeur. Elles ne lui voulaient pas de mal, mais elles pensaient qu'elles verraient ainsi la puissance de ce mentor de Grande-Bretagne. Les Phénix avaient de toutes manières la possibilité d'apparaître et disparaître à leur guise, évitant ainsi certains sortilèges.

Albus était passablement énervé et tenta de se défendre de ces monstres volants méconnaissables. Il n'avait pas reconnu les phénix, ne ressemblant guère à Fumseck. Il avait essayé d'appeler son oiseau, mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Aucun des elfes de Poudlard non plus. Il se mit alors à courir avant de décoller dans une fumée blanche.

Les phénix étaient alors revenus sur place, observant leurs deux amies qui leur présentèrent leurs nids. Quelques chants joyeux se firent entendre et, alors que Cora dansa avec deux des phénix, Emily aida les autres à replacer les nids dans des arbres selon leurs préférences.

Cora fit apparaître de la nourriture provenant des cuisines de Barlheid afin de nourrir la petite troupe, et elles se remirent en route. Elles devaient voir un des elfes et rapporter à Nikolaus la petite altercation avec Dumbledore contre leurs protégés.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Nikolaus se trouvait dans la salle des Professeurs du rez-de-chaussée.

Augusta et Frank Londubat se trouvaient près de la fenêtre. Frank s'était rétablit bien plus rapidement que sa femme et souhaitait être présent.

Eloya et Aleksei Kiev discutaient vivement avec Minerva McGonagall qui était venue sous la demande de Nikolaus. Dorian Slamenekov, le frère jumeau d'Eloya, discutait avec Lukas Euleflieder.

Johann Zimlich, Lukas-Adrian Clemens qui s'occupait des cours d'Histoire ainsi que son cousin Martin Zeman étaient également là.

Julius Saule et Julius Jubelhirsch disputaient une partie d'échecs et Amélia Cordéli les observait en souriant.

Wolfgang Niedrilt, le sous-directeur de Barlheid, s'occupaient de surveiller le repas du soir avec d'autres professeurs.

Une petite dizaine de personnes arrivèrent encore, et Nikolaus se racla doucement la gorge afin de ramener le silence dans la salle.

\- Vous tous qui êtes présents en ces lieux connaissent notre petit groupe « L'Ombre de la Lumière ». Ils sont actuellement à Aelis accompagné de plusieurs professeurs de Poudlard ainsi que de quelques Aurors.

Albus Dumbledore tente désespérément de rejoindre Poudlard. Il y est certainement arrivé, à l'heure qu'il est, mais a dû avoir quelques mauvaises surprises si mon instinct est bon.

\- Le Wyverne vit toujours ? demanda Aleksei.

\- En effet. La petite Flora et Slawomir l'ont bien soigné. Il est encore fatigué mais la reconquête du Château se fait peu à peu.

\- Tous les enfants sont à Aelis ?

\- Oui, et ils se préparent. Le plan est de récupérer Poudlard, alors qu'Albus n'a plus aucun droit sur le Château. Mais il lui faudra du temps pour comprendre, certainement. Minerva ici-présente a pris en charge la direction, et sa famille prépare son prochain départ, afin d'emménager au château pour l'année prochaine. Mais avant de faire des plans pour le futur, nous allons avoir besoin de votre aide afin de chasser les mauvaises personnes du château. Poudlard nous a déjà informés d'une des mésaventures des parasites.

\- Enfin, repris Minerva, nous allons emménager à Downtown, pas à Poudlard. C'est un petit village juste derrière le château, mais peu connu des touristes. Bien… je crois que les jeunes s'impatientent. Êtes-vous prêts ?

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Alors que le mois d'août entamait doucement sa route vers septembre, le climat autour de Poudlard était glacial. Le vent et la neige s'enchaînaient autour du château et le sol était recouvert d'une très épaisse couche de neige.

\- Maudit château ! grogna Tom.

Il passa dans les rangs qui s'étaient formés dans la Grande Salle. Son élégante cape brillante de fils argentés voletait doucement sur son passage gracieux.

Ses cheveux avaient doucement poussés et avaient quelques centimètres de longueurs. La couleur était noire, avec quelques mèches argentées elles aussi.

Ses yeux noirs ressemblaient étrangement à ceux d'un serpent et son nez n'avait toujours pas de forme réellement humaine, mais sa peau semblait un peu moins pâle.

Alors qu'il marchait, il se remémora ses dernières actions dans les pays alentours et en Grande-Bretagne, Ecosse et en Irlande. Un rictus sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres fines. Puis son regard redevint froid, subitement, en sentant une douleur aigue dans son bras.

La main que lui avait, par dépit, créé l'Elfe décédé par ses soins avait été en or.

Avait. Été.

La veille au soir, cette même main avait fondu alors qu'il tenait sa coupe de vin devant ses serviteurs.

Il n'avait pas contrôlé sa colère et avait dévasté tout ce qui se trouvait dans la salle qu'ils avaient aménagé en salon et où son trône se trouvait. Les Tableaux avaient été lacérés, les verres avaient tous explosés, les assiettes et les meubles n'étaient plus que poussière et ses serviteurs se protégeaient comme ils le pouvaient.

Dorénavant, pour un certain laps de temps, il devrait se contenter d'un crochet accroché à son moignon. Cela le répugnait. Mais un de ses serviteurs allait lui offrir sa main, et cela lui permettra de l'étrangler à mains nues afin de jouir de cette future nouvelle possession.

Quel bonheur.

Bellatrix avait osé l'informer que la magie des elfes avait ses conditions, et que l'elfe en question n'avait pas été assez serviable pour lui offrir une main sur une longue durée. De plus, sa mort provoquée par celui à qui il avait offert cette part de magie contrait ce don et le détruisait. Sa rage était telle que son amante eu droit à une délicieuse séance de Doloris qui lui firent le plus grand bien. A lui, pas à elle, bien évidemment.

Mais Tom devait se concentrer sur l'instant présent. La Grande Salle était calme. Froide. Les cheminées refusaient d'être allumées et l'atmosphère était trop humide.

Certains de ses serviteurs se retrouvaient sans appartements sans qu'il n'en comprenne réellement la raison.

Apparemment les accès étaient bloqués. Et Tom lui-même n'accédait dorénavant qu'aux trois premiers étages. Certains couloirs dont il était certain qu'ils existaient avaient disparus.

Comme par Magie.

Comme au rez-de-chaussée par exemple, il souhaitait se rendre dans une des salles de classes de métamorphose mais à la place se trouvait un mur vierge, nu, et rien ne passait au travers. Ses sortilèges ne changeaient en rien les choses. Pourtant, il savait que cette salle existait.

Certains s'étaient retrouvés en vêtements de nuit allongés sur la pierre froide d'un couloir ou même sur les marches du château sans savoir comment ils étaient arrivés là.

Tom Jedusor perdait patience. Il était pourtant le descendant de Salazar Serpentard et donc le descendant direct d'un des fondateurs. Il devait avoir le contrôle. Il en était certain.

De plus, il avait tous les objets symboliques de chaque maison en sa possession, dans ses robes et sous divers sortilèges.

Il se retourna, faisant face à ses partisans sur lesquels il pouvait se défouler si l'envie lui venait. Les nouvelles recrues étaient au premier rang, afin de bénéficier des sortilèges de mort ou de douleur, au choix, selon ce qui passait par la tête de leur Maître adoré et admiré.

Tous ses partisans s'étaient assis sur les chaises qui remplaçaient les tables et bancs de l'école. Ils regardaient le sol, n'étant guère assez importants aux yeux de leur maître pour oser l'observer face à face.

Tom analysait les derniers évènements tout en notant un changement non négligeable dans la Salle.

À droite des grandes portes se trouvait une immense toile que personne n'avait encore pu observer. Intrigué, il rebroussa chemin afin de l'analyser bien plus simplement.

Son cœur commença alors à battre de joie lorsqu'il comprit ce que cela sous-entendait.

Aucune toile ne pouvait apparaître sans la volonté du Château. Aucune toile ne pouvait apparaître sans que cela ne soit déjà prévu dans les murs du Château pour une occasion ou une autre.

Ses yeux pétillaient de joie lorsqu'il vit quatre silhouettes avancer dans ce qui semblait être la reproduction du Parc de Poudlard en plein été. Une en particulier avançait en chef de file.

Les trois autres restaient en retrait.

Salazar Serpentard devançait donc le petit groupe, prouvant – à tort – à Lord Voldemort qu'il était bien le plus puissant des trois fondateurs. Celui qui se faisait appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres su alors qu'il allait enfin hériter des pouvoirs de son ancêtre et pouvoir exterminer toutes les vermines de la terre.

Et surtout, il allait enfin avoir les réponses à ses questions.

\- Les fondateurs ! s'écria alors une voix parmi tant d'autres.

\- SILENCE ! hurla Voldemort.

Le brouhaha ne s'arrêta pas, mais diminua légèrement.

Voldemort avait autre chose à penser qu'à torturer ses troupes afin d'avoir le silence. Il leur ferait payer leur insolence plus tard.

Son ancêtre venait lui donner les clés de Poudlard et lui permettre de contrôler l'école toute entière, et bientôt, très bientôt, toute l'Angleterre.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

\- Tu es Tom Jedusor, fit alors la voix de Salazar Serpentard qui enjambait l'encadrement argenté du tableau.

\- Oui, …

\- Silence.

Salazar Serpentard n'avait pas posé de question. Tom n'avait pas à avoir l'audace de répondre à ce qui était une affirmation. Mais le fondateur Vert et Argent contrôlait sa colère, attendant qu'il puisse mener à bien son Plan.

\- Tu es le fils du Sans-Pouvoir Tom Jedusor Sr. et de Merope Gaunt, une de mes descendantes les plus éloignées. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que j'ai eu plusieurs enfants avec deux de mes épouses. La Famille Gaunt descend de ma quatrième arrière-arrière-petite-fille.

Il est apparemment également de mon devoir de t'informer que mes descendants les plus proches sont les familles Weasley, Lovegood et Prince en première lignées. Ensuite viennent les familles Snape, Granger, Serpentia ainsi que la famille Nott.

D'après tes propres préceptes tu es le fils d'un… moldu, c'est bien cela ?

Toute la Grande Salle s'était arrêtée de respirer au nom Weasley. Comment cette famille de marmottes rousses pouvait bien être attachée d'une quelconque manière à Serpentard ? Et Granger ? Ce nom leur disait quelque chose. N'était-ce pas des moldus ?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Pas de « mais », cher enfant.

Tom grimaça. Il haïssait le terme « enfant ».

\- Tu me fais pitié, Tom, cracha presque Salazar, se détournant un instant de cet homme qui dégoulinait d'une magie sombre et sale. Magia leur avait permis de remettre les pieds en-dehors de Dromeille, alors il ne se gênerait pas pour remettre cet enfant en place.

\- La pureté, reprit Salazar alors que Rowena Serdaigle s'approchait de son ami, est avant tout une qualité. Et autant être clair dès maintenant, mon cher et tendre Tom Jedusor. Tommy. Cela me désole de devoir te l'apprendre ainsi et de froisser ton égo bien trop grand : tu n'as aucune qualité qui puisse te permettre de te considérer comme Maître. Loin de là. Au mieux, tu serais bon à nettoyer les cachots à mains nues. Mais jamais, oh grand jamais tu ne seras digne de gérer Poudlard. Et encore moins ma propre maison.

La Pureté enviée par vos ancêtres ne concerne en rien le Sang. Certes ce fut un des débats de notre époque, mais il a vite était clair que si le sang restait le même, il ne se renouvellerait pas et mourrait seul.

Le sang se doit d'être mêlé à d'autres afin de gagner une qualité sans pareilles. Tout être magique qu'il soit doit savoir que le mélange de culture enrichit et ne souille pas.

La pureté est une qualité sans limites, qui doit atteindre vos cœurs, vos âmes. Vos âmes sont souillées. Souillées par la volonté de tuer et démolir chaque être ne vous ressemblant pas. N'ayant pas le même sang que vous. Mais sachez, mes enfants, que si vous vous reproduisez entre vous, vos enfants tomberont malade, auront de graves soucis de santé ou mourrons tout simplement prématurément. Et pire encore : au fur et à mesure du Temps, ils deviendront stériles et ne pourront plus donner de descendance. Et la Magie mourra à jamais, par votre faute. Oui, par votre faute !

Mais je ne vais pas vous faire un cours sur la sexualité maintenant. Il est bien trop tard pour vous, de toute façon.

La Pureté s'acquiert en rencontrant de nouvelles personnes, aidant celles qui ont besoin de votre soutient. Aider, aimer, apprivoiser. Et nous le savons tous, Tommy, tu n'es pas apte à aimer. Tu annonces haut et fort qu'aimer est une faiblesse. Honte à toi, d'insulter ainsi la famille Serpentard !

Tu as été adoré par ta mère sorcière qui a tout donné afin de te concevoir et qui a donné sa vie pour toi. Et tu as détesté ton père car c'était un Sans-Pouvoir qui l'avait quitté avant même que tu naisses. En réalité, il est parti par peur, car il ne connaissait rien de la Magie. Et la peur fait, souvent, perdre la raison si elle n'est pas contrée.

Quelle honte devrais-tu avoir, de ne pas honorer tes parents ! Vois-tu tout ce que tu as gâché ?

Quelle honte, de rejeter ainsi une culture aussi intéressante que celle des Sans-Pouvoirs que vous appelez vulgairement Moldus. Quelle honte ! cria Salazar. Jamais, au grand Jamais je n'accepterai qu'un être infâme comme toi, petit Tom, salisse mon nom ! Vous avez dévié mes connaissances, détourné mes paroles, interprété mes mots selon vos propres espoirs afin que vous obteniez toujours plus de reconnaissance. Honteux ! Que la honte s'abatte sur vous et vos ascendants vous ayant éduqué ainsi et certainement sans amour ! Quel désespoir. Vous ne méritez pas de vivre. Vos propres parents ne méritaient aucune descendance. Quel scandale pour la Magie !

\- Salazar, tu n'as pas le droit de juger ainsi, fit doucement Helga. Il y a certainement des cœurs qui ne demandent qu'à aimer, mais qui ne savent comment faire.

\- Excuse-moi, Helga.

Salazar reprit son souffle. Il s'était un peu plus énervé qu'il ne le souhaitait.

\- Mais tu ne vas pas t'en sortir aussi facilement, Tom. Godric va t'emmener aux cachots, et tu souffriras comme il le faut. Mais avant, je vais t'offrir une punition bien moindre comparé à ce que tu as fait à tes amis soi-disant serviteurs.

Tom Jedusor avait la mâchoire pendante, fixant les quatre personnes qui étaient sorties du tableau. Gryffondor était adossé aux Grandes Portes avec Serdaigle, et Helga Poufsouffle tenait maintenant la main de Salazar Serpentard, le retenant en arrière un instant.

Mais Salazar n'avait aucune envie de l'écouter. Oh non.

\- Je suis contre la violence gratuite, jeune homme, grogna Salazar. Mais pour toi, ca n'en sera guère. Au vu de toutes les souffrances que tu as engendrées, je commencerai par ce que ton père aurait dû faire. Retourne-toi.

Tom Jedusor, allias Voldemort eu un frisson. Un frisson qui lui glaça le sang. Les yeux de son ascendant étaient devenus sombres, et l'ordre avait claqué dans le silence pesant de la salle. Était-ce un cauchemar ? Ses partisans semblaient pétrifiés, attendant la suite. Personne ne fit un mouvement afin d'empêcher ce qui allait arriver.

Voldemort était bien assez puissant pour se défendre tout seul.

L'ordre avait claqué, et Tom ne pu contrôler son corps et se défendre comme il l'entendait. Pourtant, il était impossible qu'il soit sous l'Imperium ou même pétrifié. Chaque particule de son corps combattait contre la volonté qui s'était inscrite dans son cerveau.

Non, il ne se retournerait pas. Non, il n'acceptait en rien les paroles de son ascendant. Cela devait être une blague de Dumbledore. Il souhaitait donner des ordres, mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche mis à part de la salive.

\- Oh, Tommy, oh mon cher Tom. Non, non, non. Tu ne connais pas toute la magie. Et tu ne la connaîtras très probablement jamais, pour ton propre bien. Maintenant, courbes-toi vers l'avant. Voilà, très bien.

La voix de Salazar était glaciale. Glaciale, mais semblait mielleuse. Il était en colère.

Un fouet apparu alors devant le fondateur qui le saisit d'un geste sec tout en caressant chaque lame de cuir.

\- Elfe Wello, ici.

\- Maître ! Maître Salazar est là ! Wello est heureux de vous rencontrer. Votre Aura est magnifique.

\- Merci Wello. Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît m'amener un verre d'eau ?

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Les vêtements de Jedusor s'étaient déchirés depuis bien longtemps.

Les lambeaux de tissus disparaissaient peu à peu, ne laissant qu'un bout de tissu afin de cacher ce qui lui restait de dignité – si dignité il avait.

Lorsque le premier coup de fouet avait résonné la Grande Salle, Lord Voldemort tenta encore une fois de se défendre, attraper sa baguette et montrer à Salazar qui était le plus fort.

Chose peu convenable quand on savait qui était Salazar Serpentard.

Mais il ne pu bouger. Ni ordonner à ses partisans de se battre. Tous regardaient la scène, horrifiés.

Était-ce un cauchemar ?

\- La Pureté est une chose à protéger. La pureté de la Connaissance, de l'Amour, de la Nature et de la Magie. Voici ce que vos ancêtres souhaitaient protéger. La Magie et ceux qui étaient en mesure de la pratiquer, peu importe d'où ils venaient. J'ai toujours adoré ce que vous appelés les Né-Moldus. Ils ont une culture et une manière de penser totalement différente de la nôtre et apportent encore plus de richesse à notre monde.

Lord Voldemort était en plein cauchemar. Définitivement. Salazar Serpentard tentait de faire tomber toutes ces croyances.

Mais Voldemort était tenace.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

\- Eloïse, tout va bien ? demanda Harry.

Ils avaient mangé le repas du soir peu avant, se préparant à leur première sortie dans le château le lendemain. Certains lisaient afin de se changer les idées, d'autres revoyaient les plans du Château avec les adultes.

Harry et Eloïse avaient décrit leur Domaine à Hermione qui voulait toujours en savoir plus. Ils avaient passé un bon moment et Harry souhaitait y retourner rapidement.

Snape et McGonagall avaient cherché des informations sur le reste de la famille Evans. Mark Evans, né en 1985, était scolarisé en France mais viendrait le lendemain avec son père, Flynn, afin de rencontrer Harry et Eloïse. Sirius leur avait beaucoup parlé et leur avait demandé de garder leur Domaine secret, pour un temps. Ils avaient décidés que seuls Sirius, Snape et Hermione seraient au courant.

\- Oui, tout va bien. Je me dis juste que tout va trop vite…

\- Pour un monde meilleur ! Fit Fred en arrivant avec des coupes de jus de citrouille.

Le petit groupe fit un léger sourire. Chacun réfléchissait aux conséquences de ce qu'ils vivaient actuellement. Ils prirent un verre chacun, le buvant tranquillement à côté du feu de cheminée.

\- Les enfants, il va falloir que vous alliez vous coucher. Vous préférez toujours dormir ici plutôt qu'à Meliona ? demanda Snape.

Il aurait préféré retourner à Meliona. Pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance en Poudlard pour les protéger, mais il aurait apprécié se trouver dans la Tour de Barlheid, protégé à 200 pourcents avec ses élèves.

\- Il n'y a plus de risque de ce côté du château, Severus, intervint doucement Minerva. Les Fondateurs surveillent les environs grâce aux tableaux. Apparemment, leur tableau de la Grande Salle est réapparu.

\- Le tableau de la Grande Salle ? s'écria Flitwick. Sérieusement, Minerva ?

\- Oui, Godric nous en a informés il y a une petite heure.

\- Je commençais à penser que ce n'était qu'une légende ! C'est merveilleux que le tableau soit réapparu !

\- Ce n'est que temporaire, murmura le Wyverne de son tableau. Ils vont agir à vos côtés, grâce à Dromeille et Magia.

\- Le tableau ne restera pas ? fit Filius, soudainement déçu.

\- Tout dépendra de ce qu'en pensera la direction, en fait, intervint doucement le Wyverne. Fumseck Senior avait expliqué que le tableau avait disparu il y a quelques cinquantaines d'années afin de laisser évoluer le Château car la présence constante des fondateurs gênait la direction de l'époque. Désolé, mais je retourne dormir. Je suis fatigué. Flora, tu pourrais passer un peu de temps à mes côtés s'il te plaît ?

La jeune fille acquiesça, prenant la main de son frère et s'éclipsant via une porte noire, menant apparemment au Nid de Poudlard.

Le groupe de Barlheid les avait rejoins en début de soirée et les adultes observaient les jeunes de la Tour d'Aelis. Ils étaient presque tous dans la Salle Ronde, assis sur des canapés, poufs, fauteuils ou encore sur des couvertures tassées par terre.

Il allait falloir les envoyer au lit afin qu'ils aient tous leur quota de repos avant l'aube.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Les couloirs étaient sombres. L'odeur de la pierre humide accompagnait les adolescents depuis plus de dix minutes dans un des multiples couloirs du château.

Ils pensaient avoir choisi leur lieu d'arrivée en prenant une des portes spéciales d'Aélis, mais le Château semblait en avoir décidé autrement.

Aucun des adolescents ne connaissait ce couloir, et la lumière des torches ne les rassurait pas tellement.

Les murs étaient nus, froids et humide. Luna avait même montré à Harry un filet d'eau qui coulait le long de la pierre abîmée.

Mais où étaient-ils ? L'humidité les attaquait et leurs respirations résonnaient contre les murs autour d'eux. Un peu plus loin, Harry Fred et George leur annoncèrent un cul-de-sac. Sans issue.

Ils s'étaient arrêté tout au bout. Lorsque tous furent arrivés au bout, Eloïse et Luna posèrent leurs mains sur les murs gelés.

De la neige se forma étrangement sur les murs et quelques portes se dévoilèrent devant eux, contournées par des baies rouges et des ronces. Les murs reculèrent doucement et le couloir se referma sur eux, formant un carré irréprochable, puis ils sentirent le sol bouger.

\- La légende des cachots, murmura Flitwick.

\- Pardon ? grogna Snape. Poudlard ne va pas nous enterrer vivant tout de même ? fit-il d'un ton glacial.

\- Je pense plutôt que Poudlard souhaite nous montrer quelque chose, Severus, répondit doucement McGonagall.

Les adolescents et adultes présents furent parcourus d'un frisson lorsque le sol s'encra et les propulsa aux quatre coins de la petite pièce.

Un bruit sinistre de porte se fit alors entendre alors que la poussière des murs avait recouverte la plupart des invités du Sous-Sol.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**


	48. Chapitre 48 : L'avant-goût

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 **Août 1995**

 **Chapitre 48 : L'avant-goût de la sinistre fin**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _Les adolescents et adultes présents furent parcourus d'un frisson lorsque le sol s'encra et les propulsa aux quatre coins de la petite pièce._

 _Un bruit sinistre de porte se fit alors entendre alors que la poussière des murs avait recouverte la plupart des invités du Sous-Sol._

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Les professeurs avancèrent en premier dans la poussière. Le sol était recouvert de sable doré et de plumes d'oiseaux de toutes les couleurs possibles.

Le petit groupe passa la porte ouverte et se faufila doucement, dans une atmosphère assez stressante, dans les corridors sombres et humides.

Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de grand hall, ressemblant plutôt à une grotte. Il y avait un petit lac au milieu, d'une eau bleue étincelante. Des poissons lumineux nageaient tranquillement alors qu'un dragon pataugeait dans l'eau épaisse.

\- Poudlard ? demanda Luna.

\- Oui c'est moi-même, petite fée des neiges. Bien, le château vous a amené ici et ce n'est pas un hasard, fit le dragon en sortant doucement et secouant ses ailes abimées.

\- Tu vas mieux ? demanda Damian.

\- Oui, merci. Il y a encore des jeunes à Aélis je présume ?

\- Oui, un groupe sortira dans quelques minutes, annonça sombrement Snape.

\- Bien, alors avant toute chose… Hm, Fumseck ?

Un hululement se fit entendre alors qu'un oiseau rouge feu fendit l'air en moins d'une seconde.

\- Sale oiseau qui pue la volaille, pourrais-tu nous connecter avec Aélis ?

Un hululement mécontent répondit et le groupe sursauta en apercevant des visages dans l'eau.

\- Ils nous suivront, fit mystérieusement le dragon.

\- Où allons-nous ? demanda McGonagall.

\- Venez donc.

Le petit groupe suivit alors en silence Poudlard en personne, se diriger difficilement dans les divers couloirs – ou du moins ce qui ressemblait à des couloirs – et ils arrivèrent devant des barreaux en fer forgés que la magie avait renforcé.

Ils retinrent leur souffle et Snape posa inconsciemment sa main sur l'épaule de Potter, afin de l'empêcher de faire une bêtise quelconque.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

L'odeur était âcre et fumée. Il faisait très humide mais sa peau se desséchait à vue d'œil.

Depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il tentait de se souvenir du pourquoi et comment il avait atterrit là. Mais ce fut sans compter l'aide d'un homme bourru blond à la barbe rousse qui rugissait devant lui.

Godric Gryffondor.

Un autre homme tapait du pied, mécontent, et semblait vouloir le tuer d'un seul regard.

Son visage était tout aussi mauvais que son compagnon d'armes et son aura criait vengeance.

Salazar Serpentard.

Qu'avait-il pu faire pour s'attirer les foudres de son ancêtre ? Salazar Serpentard aurait dû être fier et heureux de toutes les choses qu'il avait si difficilement accomplies ! Pourtant il ne lisait aucune reconnaissance dans ce regard bleu perçant que dirigeait vers lui le fondateur des serpents.

Il savait que dans la vie, il ne fallait pas trop espérer se faire reconnaitre pour son bon travail. Mais là tout de même… c'était déconcertant. Il avait pourtant suivi tous les préceptes et toutes les règles de la Maison !

\- Selon tes propres convictions et ta soif de sang, petit, grogna alors Serpentard. Et oui, je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit un sortilège frôler le bas de son dos et ne sut retenir un hurlement de douleur.

Quelques secondes interminables plus tard, ce n'était plus lui qui criait, mais un vieil homme totalement dépourvu de vêtement.

\- Et toi, petit Albus Dumbledore, tu ne vaux pas mieux que Tommy, gronda Gryffondor.

Qui t'a permis de lancer des sortilèges d'amnésie et d'influencer l'esprit des jeunes apprentis sorciers de cette bâtisse ? Qui t'a permis de te croire plus fort et te faire appeler le Maître de la Lumière ? Certainement pas Magia !

\- Vous nous faites pitié, fit dangereusement Serpentard. Vous ne valez pas mieux l'un que l'autre, peu importe ce que disent vos soi-disant partisans.

Un bruit déchira l'air et un filet rouge sang se dirigea à la fois sur les jambes du grand Lord Voldemort et du grand et majestueux Albus Dumbledore.

Leurs jambes se retrouvèrent toutes deux collées les unes contre les autres, se faisant face et enfoncées dans un ciment étrangement glacial.

On n'apercevait plus que le haut de leurs corps dénudés. Ils se retrouvaient alors assis l'un en face de l'autre sur ce bloc de ciment froid, leurs jambes enlacées avec un regard écoeuré l'un envers l'autre.

N'y allait-il pas un peu fort ? pensait Dumbledore. Il n'était pas du tout comme Voldemort !

\- Vous aurez peut-être de jolies histoires à vous raconter, les enfants, fit la voix de Serdaigle.

\- Nous, on va manger, il se fait tard, rajouta Poufsouffle.

Et ce fut un long et interminable silence qui engloba la pièce chargée en magie.

Mais où étaient-ils ? Aucun d'eux ne reconnu le blason gravé dans le seul mur de leur prison.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Les couloirs défilèrent sous leurs chaussures, les murs poisseux supportaient quelques cadres vides, représentant soit un parc, soit une forêt vierge de toute vie.

Ils commençaient à entendre des sons graves. Certainement des voix d'hommes.

\- Ah, Salazar est revenu de son repas, fit Poudlard.

\- Salazar ? demanda Filius.

\- Salazar Serpentard lui-même, mon cher, répondit le dragon. La magie de leurs âmes les a transportés de Dromeille jusqu'ici. Ce sont les seuls endroits où ils peuvent venir.

Effectivement, les quatre fondateurs apparurent devant le petit groupe.

\- Bonjours, chers apprentis, fit joyeusement Serdaigle.

Un murmure abasourdi provint des enfants.

\- Bonjours, chers professeurs, fit Gryffondor. Navré de l'apparence des lieux, de toutes évidences personne ne s'est soucié des sous-sols de ce château depuis des décennies. Nous venons d'éradiquer les rats malodorants, mais il y aura du travail pour remettre ces lieux à neuf. Sous cette poisse qui englobe les murs et la moitié des tableaux se trouve une tapisserie spéciale, que certain d'entre vous connaissent certainement cette magie. Elle représente les différentes familles qui ont suivit leur apprentissage ici-même, et ce depuis la fondation du château. Une sorte d'arbre généalogique à la demande.

\- Cet arbre se développe au fur et à mesure, continua Rowena. Il vous faut simplement toucher avec votre index – peu importe de quelle main – sur un nom ou un visage car nous y avons intégré des photographies, afin de voir apparaître toutes les branches de telle ou telle personne.

\- Nous pouvons même prononcer une formule latine, accompagnée d'un nom et d'un prénom afin de savoir si l'un de vos ancêtres est répertorié ici ! fit Helga, enjouée.

\- Et il est possible, grâce à Magia, de descendre encore plus loin dans les ascendances mais il vous faudrait pour cela procéder à un rituel de sang, rajouta Gryffondor.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, grogna Serpentard, mais j'aimerais savoir de qui vous êtes la descendante, Miss… Granger ? Je vois dans votre esprit que votre famille est sans-pouvoirs, ce qui est fort probable, mais un doute s'empare de moi. Il y a des failles dans votre esprit.

\- Vous… lisez dans les pensées ?

\- Oui, miss Granger, répondit Gryffondor. Salazar est un maître en la matière, bien qu'il fût un temps, la légilimancie et l'occulmancie furent enseignée ici. Mais il me semble que M. Dippet n'ait pas souhaité que cet enseignement perdure.

\- Ses grands-parents sont cracmols, il me semble, les interrompit McGonagall.

\- Il y a autre chose, éluda Serpentard. Miss Hermione, pourrais-je avoir votre autorisation afin de mettre fin à vos barrières mentales ? Je voudrais être certain de ce que j'avance.

Hermione, incertaine, chercha Harry des yeux.

\- N'ayez crainte, Hermione, fit Snape.

\- Ok, fit-elle doucement.

Salazar Serpentar s'approcha alors d'une démarche à la Snape mais d'une lenteur à faire peur. Il prit le menton d'Hermione entre ses mains.

\- Ne me regardez pas dans les yeux. Fermez-les, plutôt.

Elle obtempéra et Serpentard l'observa avant de poser sa main sur le front de l'adolescente.

Une brume argentée les enveloppa doucement, et lorsque ce fut terminé, Salazar Serpentard détourna ses yeux, fixant son ami de toujours.

\- Godric. La situation est plus grave, et je te jure sur mon honneur que je vais désarticuler le vieux fou.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Une petite famille se baladait dans les rues de Wexford en Irlande. Les parents riaient devant les âneries de leurs trois enfants. Deux jumeaux, Fillan – petit loup en écossais – et Mallow – prénom venant de la ville Mallow en Irlande signifiant, entre autres, « plaine des cygnes » - étaient deux petits garçons de huit ans qui débordaient d'énergie.

Leur petite sœur, née en 1979, était elle beaucoup plus calme et observait d'un regard doux tout ce que faisaient ses deux frères aînés.

Grace-Cheyanne et Charles Drake avaient amenés leurs enfants en vacances, dans leur second manoir. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils faisaient découvrir ce beau pays durant ce bel été 1985.

Grace avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que, trois ans plus tard, elle devrait laisser ses deux fils aller à Poudlard, seuls. Ils étaient tellement turbulents qu'ils allaient faire rager l'équipe pédagogique, c'en était certain.

Grace avait été élève à Serpentard et Charles à Serdaigle. Ils avaient découvert quelques ancêtres communs lors de l'inspection de leurs arbres généalogiques. Grace adorait la généalogie et avait fait des études dans ce sens. Elle aimait ce travail de détective, recherchant le plus d'informations possibles que ce soit chez les moldus ou chez les sorciers, afin de recomposer l'histoire de grandes familles.

C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient découvert que leurs familles respectives avaient été cousines, des dizaines de décénies plus tôt, et que leur descendant commun était Godric Gryffondor.

Heureux de découvrir ce fait, ils étaient en train de découvrir les branches familiales des autres fondateurs de Poudlard ainsi que celle qui avait fondé le royaume magique d'Angleterre. Ils avaient pris contact avec le directeur actuel de Poudlard bien que Charles ne l'appréciait pas trop. Son aide pouvait être la bienvenue.

Grace revint à la réalité lorsque sa fille fit tomber – pour la dixième fois consécutive – sa petite cuillère.

\- Maman, on pourra aller se baigner après, dis ! fit Fillian.

\- Oui, maman dit oui oui oui ! s'écria joyeusement Mallow. S'il te plaît !

\- Bien sûr mes chéris, répondit Grace. Mais avant, nous avons encore un musée à voir !

Le serveur du café les débarrassa tout en discutant avec Charles. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance et s'entendaient parfaitement.

\- Maman, on va voir quel musée ?

\- Celui sur les sorciers connus du moyen-âge, Mallow.

\- Du monde entier ou seulement de l'Irlande ? demanda la plus jeune.

\- Du monde entier, ma princesse, répondit à son tour Charles. Aller, il faut y aller sinon nous n'aurons plus le temps d'aller nous baigner !

La petite famille paya alors Nicholas pour le petit encas délicieux qu'ils venaient de prendre, et repartirent en vadrouille.

Ils entrèrent dans une voiture qui tourna au coin de la rue, avant de disparaître pour de bon, aux yeux de tous…

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Salazar était en train de revoir tous ces souvenirs dans une pièce à souvenirs qui ressemblait à une pensine. Il était accompagné d'Hermione et de ses parents. Helga Poufsouffle était là elle aussi, afin d'apaiser les esprits.

Ils étaient installés sur une sorte de canapé géant beige, avec des coussins aussi doux que des peluches. Les parents d'Hermione ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui se passait autour d'eux, mais Hermione avait un mauvais pressentiment. La vie de la petite famille défilait devant leurs yeux, sur le mur d'en face, comme sur une télévision.

Ils observèrent la petite famille monter joyeusement dans la voiture agrandit magiquement, et s'envoler dans les airs.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans ce musée concernant le moyen-âge sorcier, ils remarquèrent avec étonnement que seule la dame de l'accueil était présente. Une dame âgée, aux cheveux gris, inconnue au bataillon.

Elle les accueillit très sympathiquement, leur donnant des cartes d'entrée et quelques jouets pour les enfants.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la première salle où étaient exposés quelques objets anciens et portraits actifs. Ce fut alors que, par instinct, la petite famille se coucha au sol.

Un homme aux cheveux brins les observait depuis leur entrée dans le musée. Charles l'avait vu sans le reconnaitre. Cet homme sourit doucement en observant la petite famille au sol, maintenant inconsciente.

Grave erreur de s'abaisser ainsi, alors que du sol s'échappait un gaz toxique.

\- Je vous l'avais dit, chère Grace, que vos recherches vous mèneraient à votre perte. Non, vous ne parlerez jamais à ces tableaux, car tout cela ne vous intéressera justement plus jamais. Plus jamais, vous n'aurez l'occasion de revenir dans notre monde. Votre intelligence est bien trop dangereuse, ma chère. Vous avez toujours été une bien meilleure élève que les autres. Mais vous partirez loin, maintenant. Une autre vie vous attend…

Ce qu'observèrent les « spectateurs » de ce souvenir les surprit. Le petit Mallow semblait trembler et avoir furtivement ouvert les yeux. Le gaz ne semblait pas l'avoir affecté, mais il était le seul à être éveillé à part l'homme et son analyse de la situation le força à faire le mort.

L'homme lança un puissant sortilège de lévitation et quitta la salle, les corps devant lui. La petite fille se tortionna doucement, montrant qu'elle non plus n'avait pas été totalement endormie par le gaz. Et c'était d'ailleurs grâce à elle, que le petit groupe pouvait voir ce souvenir si cher aux yeux de Salazar.

Ils les virent prendre un portoloin et arriver dans une maison aux pierres grises.

\- C'est une des demeures d'Albus Dumbledore, marmonna Salazar.

Les meubles étaient anciens mais massifs, dans un bois sombre. Un carrelage orange foncé recouvrait le sol.

L'homme enleva son déguisement et attacha ses longs cheveux. Un vieil homme le rejoignit et ils firent avaler au couple une potion grisâtre et épaisse.

\- Gellert, peux-tu t'occuper des enfants s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien sûr, ma mie.

Il fit alors boire une potion rosâtre aux trois enfants, et les deux hommes changèrent les vêtements de leurs invités.

Gellert fit alors preuve de son don, l'hypnose, et réveilla un des enfants.

\- Tu t'appelles Elias Montiosso et vit avec ta famille à Ilvermorny, en Amérique. Tu as vécu une enfance heureuse, …

Sa voit se perdit alors que l'on pouvait entendre Dumbledore s'occuper des deux adultes.

Vous vous appelez Madame Jeanne Rosie Granger et vous êtes dentiste dans une clinique réputée, avec votre mari.

Vous vous appelez Monsieur Georges Jean Granger et vous êtes dentiste dans une clinique réputée que vous allez bientôt diriger avec votre femme. Vous avez eu tous les deux vos diplômes il y a cinq ans et avez toutes les connaissances requises. Votre fille, Hermione Jean Granger, est une fille banale que vous chérissez. Vous ne pourrez jamais avoir d'autres enfants que cette petite.

Vous…

La voit se perdit aussi alors que Gellert lançait un dernier sortilège sur les corps à moitiés éveillés des enfants.

La salle était silencieuse, Salazar mit le souvenir sur pause.

\- Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi Mallow n'est pas intervenu, Miss Hermione, mais le portoloin et les vapeurs de la potion a fini par endormir vos corps, alors que votre esprit continuait d'entendre tout ce qu'il se passait autour de vous. Les sortilèges posés sur vos esprits et ces potions ont affecté vos souvenirs et votre magie. Godric et Rowena sont en train de chercher et fabriquer un remède. Il me semble que votre professeur Snape avait une idée.

\- Vous… tenta M. Granger. Vous voulez dire que ces gens sont…

\- Ce sont vos anciennes apparences, Monsieur, en effet, fit froidement Salazar.

\- Je crois qu'ils ont besoin d'un peu de temps, Sally, intervint Helga.

\- Mais… ca veut dire que j'ai deux frères ? fit Hermione les sourcils froncés. Mais…

\- Calmez votre petit cœur, Miss Granger, la coupa Helga. Vos frères sont en sécurité loin des interventions de ce Dumbledore. Vous avez été celle qui a été le plus en danger depuis votre arrivée chez les sans-pouvoirs.

\- Mais si nous étions… sorciers… commença Mrs Granger. Comment se fait-il que l'ont soit devenus des dentistes ? Hermione nous disait que cette profession n'existe pas chez vous…

\- Elle existe mais est bien entendu basée sur d'autres connaissances, fit doucement Helga. Les potions qui vous ont été admises vous ont influées des connaissances suffisantes pour ceci. Et Dumbledore vous a aussi donné des souvenirs d'un couple décédé peu avant votre enlèvement ainsi que leurs connaissances.

Hermione observait Salazar Serpentard qui tournait en rond. Il semblait essayer de se calmer, mais elle pouvait voir et même sentir qu'il avait des envies de meurtres.

\- Rowena, Godric et Severus sont en train de préparer une potion puissante, afin de vous rendre ce qu'il vous est dû. J'ai eu l'honneur de rencontrer Monsieur Wenzel, le directeur d'une future école allemande. Il nous a informé avoir déjà effectué un rituel afin de retrouver les membres de la famille Londubat. Vous vous rendrez bientôt, par portoloin, à Barlheid auprès de Monsieur Wenzel et avec Salazar.

\- Mais, un portoloin… le ministère a…

\- Miss Hermione Granger, fit Helga en souriant, nous n'avons guère besoin du Ministère pour faire un portoloin, et encore moins de son autorisation !

Serpentard laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

\- Ca ne sera pas du gâteau, il vous faudra beaucoup de force morale, mes amis. Mais nous irons ensuite faire payer très cher notre soi-disant Chef du Plus Grand Bien. Enfin, continuons.

Le souvenir continua durant une petite demi-heure encore. Ils virent les deux hommes emmener les corps qui leur obéissaient comme des marionnettes et découvrirent ainsi la maison de ce qui sera la famille Granger, puis la façade de deux maisons où furent abandonnés deux jeunes enfants sans repères.

Le couple frissonna. Ils ne comprenaient pas tout, à part que la vie qu'ils menaient jusque là semblait être fictive.

\- Nous vous rendrons vos réelles identités dès que possible, grogna Serpentard. En attendant, si vous êtes d'accord, nous laisserons vos deux garcons en dehors de tout cela. Ils sont en sécurité pour le moment et l'un de nous ira les surveiller afin d'être certains qu'ils vont bien. Il y a une trace sur vous pour le moment et je ne sais pas encore quelle personne serait alertée de vos déplacement mis à part Dumbledore ou encore Grindelwald.

\- Il est encore en vie ? demanda Hermione.

\- Oui, il se trouve actuellement dans une prison en Europe continentale, répondit alors un nouvel arrivant.

\- Harry ? s'écria Hermione en se levant.

Harry réceptionna sa meilleure amie qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.

\- Oh, ma chérie, fit sa mère en s'approchant des deux adolescents. Je… suis désolée que nous devions vivre tout cela ma puce.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, madame, répondit Rowena qui était arrivée avec Harry. Sally, nous avons retrouvé nos grimoires d'antan et commencé un remède et une potion qu'il nous faudra mélanger au dernier moment. Par contre, il faudra que les personnes la boivent de leur propre gré et soit entièrement d'accord de retrouver leur identité, sans quoi la potion pourrait être nocive.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Quatre jours étaient passés depuis les dernières révélations. Quatre interminables journées.

Tom et Albus étaient toujours enfermés dans les sombres cachots du château et ne savaient toujours pas où ils se trouvaient et même s'ils étaient toujours en Angleterre.

Les pieds celés dans la pierre, ils durent remercier une dame se disant être Rowena Serdaigle qui lançaient régulièrement des sortilèges de nettoyage sur le bas de leur corps afin de limiter les odeurs.

Albus n'y croyait pas, tout comme Voldemort. Les soi-disant fondateurs s'étaient présentés à eux, un à un, et Voldemort avait fini par lui raconter l'histoire du tableau dans la Grande Salle. Jamais Albus n'avait pu entendre une telle chose se produire et bien qu'il fût le directeur du château, il n'avait fait que survoler les livres relatant la vie de la bâtisse.

Comme presque chaque directeur depuis des centaines d'années.

Il y avait des séries de grimoires relatant par année ou même par étage du château tout ce qu'il s'y était produit et expliquant les défenses diverses qu'offrait le château.

En réalité, il y avait plus de 50 passages secrets et les professeurs étaient censés connaître chacun d'eux sur le bout des doigts, ce qui n'était plus le cas depuis bien longtemps.

Albus lui-même n'en connaissait seulement 4.

Les mangemorts, eux, était livrés à eux-mêmes dans les espaces que le château leur laissait. Ils avaient essayés de s'enfuir, mais rien n'y fit.

Bellatrix arrivait à communiquer avec l'extérieur grâce à un petit parchemin et d'autres mangemorts campaient devant le château. Ils espéraient pouvoir démolir la porte principale dans la journée et rejoindre leur maître qui avait dû transplaner depuis bien longtemps.

La famille Granger, elle, logeait dans la Tour Aélis. Contrairement à ce qu'avait souhaité Salazar, Wenzel et Serdaigle étaient allés rencontrer directement les deux garcons.

Les deux garçons avaient eu 18 ans et ne se connaissaient pas. Rowena Serdaigle et Nikolaus Basilius Aloys Wenzel étaient cependant allé à leur rencontre et les avaient attirés dans une rue bondée qu'aucun d'eux ne connaissait.

Rowena avait utilisé un léger sortilège de contrainte sur le regard mécontent du responsable de Barlheid, mais il savait bien qu'ils n'avaient guère le choix. Ils avaient réservé une salle dans un café sorcier, en plein centre ville sorcier de Denver, la capitale du Colorado.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Deanath Smith, ou plutôt Mallow Drake.

\- Je vais appeler la police ! Cria Seneth Tocan en se défaisant de la poigne de Wenzel.

\- Pas besoin, grogne Wenzel. Nous ne voulons faire aucun mal, mais plutôt vous donner quelques informations.

\- Donner ? Ou demander ? s'écria Deanath.

\- Donner, fit calmement Rowena. Vous ne vous connaissez pas, je me trompe ? demanda-t-elle aux deux jeunes garcons.

Deanath était petit et blond, il avait les yeux marrons presque noirs. Seneth, lui, était bien plus grand et avait les cheveux noirs ainsi que les yeux gris.

Tout semblait les différencier, et pourtant…

\- Non, fit fermement Seneth.

\- Nous savons que vos parents, Seneth, sont décédés étrangement il y a deux semaines.

\- Pas étonnant, fit-il. Ca a fait la une des journaux pendant une semaine.

\- Et vous, Deanath, êtes tout comme Seneth en première année de droit, dans la même école. Nous ne vous souhaitons aucun mal, et aimerions vous demander jusqu'où remonte votre plus ancien souvenir.

Les deux jeunes réfléchirent un instant.

\- Mon premier match de foot, je devais avoir dix ans, fit Seneth.

\- Pour ma part, lorsque j'ai cassé la tasse de ma grand-mère et je devais avoir 9 ans, rajouta Deanath.

\- Aucun souvenir plus ancien ? fit Wenzel d'une voix plus douce.

Deanath fronça les sourcils.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda alors Rowena sentant que l'aura des deux adolescants combattait quelque chose.

Ils avaient été amnésiés et ils étaient certains qu'au moins Mallow se souviendrait d'un petit détail. De quelque chose qui ferait la différence… Rowena en était certaine. Les étoiles lui avaient parlés, avait-elle dit à Helga le matin même.

\- Oui… enfin… je ne sais pas.

Il semblait avoir mal à la tête et Wenzel était sur le point de proposer une potion alors que Rowena le regarda de travers. Les jeunes adultes devant eux ne connaissaient pas la magie. La leur était bridée avec une telle puissance qu'ils ne savaient pas comment leur rendre leurs véritables pouvoirs. Surtout qu'ils avaient été confinés durant si longtemps…

\- Je me souviens d'un voyage en Irlande, dit-il enfin. Mais je ne connais pas les gens avec qui j'étais. On mangeait du gâteau à la framboise. Etrange parce que je déteste ca mais je me souviens avoir adoré le goût… Et ma sœur avait fait tomber sa… ma sœur ? Mais, je n'ai pas de sœur…

Il lança un regard paniqué à Rowena.

\- Si, fit Rowena.

\- Non, c'est impossible.

\- Pouvons-nous vous donner quelques informations sans que vous ne nous preniez pour des fous ? demanda Wenzel en grattant sa barbe de deux jours.

\- Risqué, comme approche, rit doucement Rowena.

\- Vous pouvez nous expliquer ? demanda Seneth.

Rowena et Nikolaus essayèrent de raconter ce qu'ils savaient en prenant les deux jeunes avec des pincettes. Ils n'avaient pas encore abordé la sorcellerie et ne savait pas comment ils allaient réagir. Ce fut sans compter l'aide de Magia.

Alors que le serveur venait avec un plateau et du coca pour les quatre personnes, celui-ci trébucha et les verres volèrent vers la table alors que Seneth et Deanath s'étaient précipitamment levés afin de rattraper les boissons. Ils avaient tendu les bras et les verres avaient atterris dans leurs mains respectives, sans explication.

Les deux garçons regardèrent alors les verres et leurs mains, en fronçant les sourcils et observant le serveur se relever.

\- Nom d'une gargouille Wenzel ! Tu m'avais dit de ramener ça à la moldue et que les jeunes n'étaient pas sorciers ! J'ai mis vingt minutes à apprendre et copier le serveur d'en face pour venir vous servir comme eux ! Vraiment tu abuses !

Le serveur grogna encore quelque peu puis quitta la pièce alors que Wenzel s'apprêter à devoir gérer une crise de la part de leurs deux invités. Mais rien ne fit. Ils s'étaient rassis, sagement, observant les verres avec un air interrogatif.

\- Nous… sommes sorciers ? demanda alors Deanath.

\- Ne dis pas des bêtises ! La magie n'existe pas, murmura Seneth.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Wenzel.

\- Et frères jumeaux.

\- Effectivement, répondit Rowena.

\- Et les preuves ? fit Seneth, sarcastique.

\- On dirait Snape, murmura Wenzel.

\- Nous allons vous emmener dans la ville sorcière, ça vous dit ?

\- Je vais vous lancer des sortilèges d'intraçabilité par contre, pour votre sécurité, d'accord ? demanda Wenzel.

\- Des gens vous veulent du mal, continua Rowena. Il est possible que Dumbledore ait d'autres partisans qui viendraient vous kidnapper s'ils vous savaient du côté sorcier. Ils se douteraient de quelque chose.

\- C'est d'accord pour moi, fit Deanath. Je n'ai rien à perdre, de toutes façons.

\- Pareil, c'est bon, fit Seneth.

Ils allèrent donc dans la partie sorcière ensemble. Les rues étaient tellement bondée que personne ne fit attention à leurs habits de moldus. Rowena les amena dans un magasin d'habits où la vendeuse avait fait quelques mouvements de baguette et donné des vêtements sorciers aux deux jeunes. Ils avaient pu se changer afin de mieux se fondre dans la masse.

Wenzel les emmena ensuite dans une boutique de baguettes magiques, mais la boutique ne leur fit pas réellement bonne impression et ils décidèrent d'aller à une autre au bout de la même rue.

Le second marchand de baguette les accueillit joyeusement et fut surpris de voir deux adultes souhaitant acheter des baguettes magiques, mais ne dit rien.

Wenzel voulait surtout en acheter au cas où, sachant que la magie bridée des deux jeunes ne pourraient guère les aider à trouver leur propre baguette, mais il fut tout aussi surpris que le vendeur lorsque deux baguettes vinrent d'elles-mêmes se poser dans leurs mains.

\- C'est la baguette qui choisi le sorcier ! Fit joyeusement le marchand. Ce sont de très belles baguettes et sont prometteuses. Par ailleurs, elles sont en bois de rose, ce qui augmente particulièrement le prix…

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, le coupa Wenzel. Nous les prenons.

Il était déjà heureux que les deux aient une baguette qui les acceptent de suite que les quarante Gallions par baguette ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid.

Ils allèrent acheter quelques livres et babioles qui pourraient servir aux deux garçons avant de rejoindre Rowena dans une boutique de potion. Elle voulait apporter des herbes rares à Severus et Salazar.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient restés silencieux, observant tout et disant un merci ou deux par-ci par-là. Ils étaient comme dans un rêve.

\- Que souhaitez-vous faire, maintenant ?

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**


	49. Chapitre 49 : Découvertes un jour,

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 **Fin août 1995**

 **Chapitre 49 : Découvertes un jour, découvertes toujours**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _Ils allèrent acheter quelques livres et babioles qui pourraient servir aux deux garçons avant de rejoindre Rowena dans une boutique de potion. Elle voulait apporter des herbes rares à Severus et Salazar._

 _Les deux jeunes hommes étaient restés silencieux, observant tout et disant un merci ou deux par-ci par-là. Ils étaient comme dans un rêve._

 _\- Que souhaitez-vous faire, maintenant ?_

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel. Les quatre visiteurs du centre Sorcier étaient assis à une terrasse en train de déguster des glaces aux goûts qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

De plus en plus ouverts à la discutions, les deux jeunes posaient quelques questions sur l'Angleterre et leur vraie famille.

\- Vos parents aimeraient vous rencontrer, fit doucement Rowena. Mais vous devrez toujours être entourés de l'un de nous, afin de vous protéger. Deanath, votre magie est moins bridée que celle de votre frère, mais celle de vos parents est entièrement bridée. Ils ne peuvent, pour le moment, pas l'utiliser.

\- Est-ce que c'est… soignable ? demanda Seneth en haussant un sourcil.

Rowena observa doucement Wenzel.

\- Nous sommes en train de faire une potion afin que chacun de vous retrouve son apparence réelle et puisse utiliser pleinement sa magie, mais cela reste dangereux. Il vous faut être entièrement d'accord avec le procédé.

\- Je vous suis, fit Deanath.

\- Pas moi, fit vivement Seneth. Je suis bien là où je suis. Mes amis me manqueraient trop, et mes études… ce serait du temps gâché si je n'allais pas jusqu'au bout.

\- Rien ne vous empêche de continuer vos études ici et de prendre un portoloin pour venir voir votre famille de temps à autre, Seneth.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, monsieur, répondit le jeune homme. Mes parents sont certes décédés, et même si vous dites que j'en ai d'autres, ce ne sont pas eux qui m'ont élevé.

\- C'est certain, Seneth, et accepter cette famille ne signifie aucunement renier votre famille de cœur. C'est normal, que vous soyez attachés à eux plus qu'autre chose. Vous deux avez vécu ici depuis des années, il est bien normal que cette situation soit difficile. Mais nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser sans vous apprendre à gérer la magie qui est en vous. Si la personne qui a bridé vos pouvoirs venait à mourir, il pourrait vous arriver des choses horribles et cela peut aussi comprendre votre mort, intervint Rowena. Il y a un hôtel, non loin d'ici. Vous pourrez y loger cette nuit, si vous voulez bien.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas rentrer chez nous ?

\- Nous aimerions que vous restiez ici cette nuit, fit Wenzel. Vous pourriez réfléchir à tout cela et la nuit porte conseil. Ainsi, nous nous retrouverions pour le petit déjeuner demain matin et vous nous donnerez votre réponse quant à votre retour au pays. Cela vous convient-il ?

Ils acquiescèrent, sortant leurs téléphones portables. Rowena ne connaissait pas cet engin mais s'abstint de demander des explications devant les deux jeunes, de peur de paraître vieux jeux.

Elle aurait bien le temps de découvrir toutes les merveilles moldues lors de leur retour à Poudlard, leur mission risquait de durer plus longtemps que prévu…

Dromeille leur avait accordé une journée loin de la forêt magique, mais l'entité savait bien que cela durerait bien plus longtemps avant de pouvoir remettre tout ce beau monde dans le droit chemin. Minerva McGonagall avait immédiatement accepté la présence des fondateurs dans leur château, ne voyant pas comment elle pourrait refuser leur aide précieuse.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé possible de les rencontrer un jour, et encore moins dans leurs enveloppes corporelles. Elle n'avait jamais pensé au fait qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu de tableaux des quatre fondateurs. La peinture existait au moyen-âge et il y avait quelques peintures connues d'autres pays… alors pourquoi pas des peintures des fondateurs de Poudlard ?

Seneth – allias Fillan – n'était pas très emballé de « rentrer » en Angleterre. Il se sentait bien aux Etats-Unis dans leur ville géante, et bien qu'il fut secrètement impressionné par les lieux sorciers des environs, son cœur restait moldu. Il avait fini par suivre son soi-disant frère à Barlheid en Allemagne, car Rowena ne souhaitait pas leur montrer la noirceur actuelle du château de Poudlard. Ils avaient accepté sans broncher ce changement de plan annoncé par un certain Salazar dans une cheminée.

Deanath, lui, restait calme en apparence. Des centaines de questions se posaient dans son esprit et il avait du mal à faire le tri. Ils avaient une petite sœur. Il pouvait vaguement se rappeler du visage de la petite fille de ses souvenirs. Elle était rousse et avait des cheveux bouclés. Il se rappelait étrangement aussi que sa mère était fière des boucles gracieuses de sa fille. Il sourit un instant, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le Domaine de Barlheid.

La forêt était calme et Rowena semblait connaître l'endroit.

\- Etes-vous déjà venus ici ? demanda Wenzel.

\- En effet, fit-elle, heureuse. C'était une des forêts que je préférais. Les Elfes Bleus me laissaient cueillir quelques fleurs jadis, lorsque je venais avec Nox, mon chaton.

Elle semblait revivre, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Leur « contrat » magique avait stipulé qu'ils ne pourraient pas sortir de Poudlard, mais Dromeille avait accordé à Rowena une petite sortie, tant que ce n'était pas dans les rues d'Angleterre… Elle avait un miroir sur elle, au-travers duquel elle communiquait avec des êtres de Dromeille ainsi qu'avec Helga. Elle les informait sans cesses des avancées.

\- Aviez-vous visité le château ?

\- Non, jamais ! Mais je sais de Dromeille que ce vieil endroit empli de magie est béni par la magie comme le sera à nouveau Poudlard lorsque le Temps viendra.

Ce fut sur ces paroles mystérieuses pour les deux jeunes garçons que le petit groupe arriva dans le parc de Barlheid. Un immense château mélangeant plusieurs architectures se dressait majestueusement devant eux.

\- Bienvenue chez moi, fit joyeusement Nikolaus. Nous allons directement à Meliona, c'est une des Tours cachées du château, un lieu privé si vous souhaitez, qui contient aussi quelques appartements. Ce château rassemble plusieurs élèves de plusieurs pays et se transformera bientôt en une école de magie. Enfin, vous aurez le temps d'apprendre à connaître notre monde en temps voulu mais je pense que vos estomacs crient famine alors allons-y !

Seneth fixait le château d'un air renfrogné. Il trouvait l'endroit certes beau, mais quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait d'être aussi désagréable que possible. Pourtant, c'était contraire à son éducation. Peut-être était-ce ces sortilèges d'amnésie et de contrainte ?

\- Toi aussi tu as l'impression d'avoir une pierre au fond de l'estomac ? chuchota Deanath.

Ce dernier sursauta et le regarda étrangement. Devait-il répondre ?

\- Oui…

\- Je crains que ce soit normal, les enfants, fit doucement Rowena. Les sortilèges posés sur vos êtres sont assez puissants et cela ne m'étonnerait pas si vous en veniez à vouloir nous égorger sur place.

Elle avait dit ca sur un ton calme et posé, comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Les garçons l'observèrent les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Venez avec nous, Nikolaus devra ensuite rejoindre les autres pour le repas de midi.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Hermione, accompagnée de ses parents, était retournée à Barlheid avec Harry et Eloïse. Les autres adolescents continuaient à arpenter les couloirs du château avec les professeurs présents.

Hermione avait dit à Harry et Eloïse de rester sur place, mais ses amis voulaient être présents pour elle. Ils n'avaient pas envie de jouer les héros de guerre sans leur meilleure amie. Et surtout, ils voulaient rencontrer ces deux grands frères qui ne connaissaient rien à la magie. Ils réfléchissaient et pensaient aux éventuelles réactions des deux frères.

Non, les moldus n'étaient pas tous envieux des sorciers, certains en avaient même une peur bleue. Il était fort probable que les deux frères refusent de croire toute leur histoire.

Les parents d'Hermione tournaient littéralement en rond dans le salon ovale. Leur respiration s'arrêta alors, lorsqu'ils aperçurent deux jeunes hommes entrer dans la pièce, accompagnés de Wenzel et Serdaigle.

Personne ne savait quoi faire : s'embrasser, se sauter au cou, ou rester silencieux jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

Ce fut Helga qui rompit le silence en arrivant par cheminée avec un plateau rempli de gâteaux divers.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! Les elfes nous ont préparés un repas et j'ai apporté le dessert ! Venez donc vous assoir !

Chacun obtempéra sans bruit. Hermione tremblait et Eloïse et Harry s'assirent chacun d'un coté de la jeune fille.

\- Ca va aller, chuchota Harry.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda doucement M. Granger.

\- Vous le savez, non ? Si vous êtes notre père, lança vivement Seneth. Oh, pardon.

Il rougit un instant, se rendant compte de son erreur. L'adulte essayait juste d'entamer la conversation.

\- Ce n'est rien, balaya M. Granger. Je… je suis désolé.

\- Ne vous morfondez pas, jeunes gens. La situation actuelle n'est en rien de votre faute, fit Wenzel. Je dois retourner à mes occupations mais le professeur McGonagall devrait bientôt arriver. Ah la voilà !

\- Oui, oui, je suis là Nikolaus. Bonjour, jeunes gens et bon appétit.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Le repas s'était déroulé tranquillement.

\- Cela vous paraîtra d'autant plus vraisemblable lorsque vous aurez bu la potion, fit Snape d'une voix ne laissant rien paraître de ses craintes quant aux effets secondaires.

\- Et si nous ne voulions pas retrouver nos vies d'avant ? questionna alors Deanath.

Cette question sembla choquer leurs véritables parents. Mrs. Granger se leva alors, essuyant rapidement une larme et alla dans la pièce d'à côté.

\- Jeanny… souffla son mari. Oh… Aussi dur que cela serait pour nous, jeune homme… nous ne vous forcerons pas. Mais nous aurions souhaité que vous retrouviez vos réelles apparences et souvenirs, ainsi que votre magie. Si j'ai bien compris les dires des professeurs d'Hermione, si nous n'agissons pas assez rapidement et que votre magie refait surface, vous seriez en danger de mort et c'est une chose que nous ne souhaitons à personne et encore moins à vous deux.

Ils acquiescèrent doucement.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas envie de faire ce… rituel ou même boire une seule goutte de cette potion, fit Seneth. Ce n'est pas contre vous, mais ma vie actuelle me plaît comme elle est. Quand à ma soi-disante magie… n'est-il pas possible de la débrider sans cette potion ?

\- C'est faisable, fit McGonagall, mais cela reste dangereux car votre enveloppe corporelle n'a pas sa réelle apparence. La potion que vous ont fait boire ces hommes n'est pas un simple polynectar mais une potion recouvrant votre ADN avec celui d'un autre enfant, décédé par ailleurs, qui ne sera absolument pas capable de supporter votre magie. D'autant plus que vous rendre votre magie devra être accompagné de cours afin de pouvoir maîtriser cette nouvelle capacité et apprendre les règles élémentaires car nous ne devons pas montrer nos pouvoirs aux Sans-Pouvoirs.

\- Je voudrais prendre la potion, intervint Deanath. Mes parents… adoptifs ? Sont toujours en vadrouille et ne prêtent pas vraiment attention à moi, alors bon.

\- Si vous décidez de prendre la potion, fit McGonagall, nous lancerions des sortilèges de confusion ou d'amnésie, enfin selon ce que vous préféreriez… Rowena pourrait le faire apparemment, sans être repérée par le Ministère.

\- Magie sans baguette, ma chère, fit la concernée avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui, la magie sans baguette… il nous faudra du temps pour réacquérir toutes ces connaissances perdues au fil du temps… soupira McGonagall. Enfin, ces sortilèges seront importants, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de votre apparence.

\- Je suis partant, fit Deanath – Mallow – d'une voix rauque.

\- Je suis navré de devoir vous faire subir cela, intervint doucement M. Granger. J'ai beaucoup de mal a accepter qu'apparemment, je n'ai pas réussi à protéger ma famille du Mal.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Eloïse et Severus étaient retournés à Aelis. Les jeunes étaient revenus de leurs tours dans le Château, ayant même découvert des ailes privées et tours que personne ne connaissait. Poudlard leur laissait un accès libre à toutes les parties que l'entité avait réussi à protéger des forces du Mal.

Le dragon, via son tableau communiquant, les informa par ailleurs que les mangemorts avaient réussi à ouvrir les portes du château et qu'ils étaient tous dans la Grande Salle actuellement. Plusieurs groupes semblaient les avoir rejoints et le Tableau des Fondateurs était protégé par de puissants sortilèges anti-destruction, ce qui serait un avantage pour eux.

\- Combien sont-ils environ ?

\- Cela ne va pas vous plaire, Flitwick, grogna Serpentard. Nous avons pu en compter environ 400.

\- 400 ? s'écrièrent Kingsley et Tonks, surpris.

\- Des partisans venant des quatre coins de la planète…

\- Que faites-vous là, tous les deux ? demanda froidement Snape.

\- Il s'avère, commença Maugrey, que depuis quelques heures, nous avons été libérés de quelques sortilèges d'emprise qui avaient été posé sur nos volontés propres.

\- Et une certaine haine contre Dumbledore nous a fait comprendre que nous avions été manipulés, fit Kingsley. Ensuite, votre Gobelin est venu nous chercher sous les ordres du professeur Flitwick.

Snape haussa les sourcils.

\- Je me disais que vu la situation, plus on serait, mieux cela…

\- D'autant plus que le Ministère est définitivement tombé cet après-midi, les coupa Tonks. Les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui ont fait exploser le Grand Hall et tous les bureaux. La moitié des employés y est resté… Arthur Weasley m'a sauvé la vie.

\- Ah, fit Snape.

\- Le Ministre remplaçant est maintenant Amycus Carrow, le frère d'Alecto, lanca Maugrey Fol'Oeil.

Tous retinrent leur respiration.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Harry.

\- Un des plus dangereux partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, répondit Severus Snape.

\- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas tout, Severus, intervint à nouveau Kingsley. Corban Yacley est devenu son co-Ministre. J'étais encore à Londres lorsque je les ais entendu murmurer des plans tous plus terribles que les autres. Tous les employés encore en vie ont fuit, et ne sont peut-être même plus en Angleterre à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Il va falloir déjà récupérer Poudlard à cent pourcents, fit Helga Poufsouffle. Peut-être serait-ce également un moyen d'attirer tous les partisans de ce maudit mage noir ici-même ainsi que les membres du nouveau Ministère.

\- Pour quoi faire ? fit Flitwick.

\- Afin de rendre un dernier jugement aux deux invités du Château qui se trouvent dans les cachots, marmonna Salazar. Dumbledore et Jedusor y sont bien surveillés et accueillit, croyez-moi.

Tous frissonnèrent.

\- Salazar a absolument souhaité les mettre tous les deux dans la même cellule, leurs jambes sont scellées dans du ciment magique.

\- Bien, il est plus de minuit les enfants, fit Arthur. Je vais aller voir Molly au QG de Dumbledore… Je vais voir comment elle va et ce qu'il advient de Ronald.

\- Papa… Devons-nous venir avec toi ? demandèrent Fred et George d'une même voix.

\- Non, merci, ca ira. Je vais demander à Bill et Charlie.

\- Où sont-ils ? demanda Fred.

\- Dans le petit jardin d'Aelis dehors. Allez au lit les enfants. Demain sera une nouvelle journée et je crains qu'elle soit aussi longue qu'aujourd'hui.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Mrs Granger pleurait. Elle avait du mal à croire tout ce qu'elle avait pu entendre et voir depuis la veille. Elle ne voulait pas voir Hermione ni son mari. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule, avec ses pensées. Elle n'arrivait effectivement pas à se souvenir de la moindre chose concernant cette vie… ni de l'enfance de sa fille, d'ailleurs. Elle se souvenait vaguement d'avoir étudié mais ces souvenirs étaient lointains, et, apparemment, ceux d'une femme décédée il y a bien longtemps.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi un homme – directeur d'une école de surcroît – ferait une chose pareille. Qu'avait-il à cacher au Monde ? Quel était le problème ?

\- Madame, murmura une voix douce. Ne pleurez pas le passé, mais ayez espoir pour le futur. Votre vie est réelle, peu importe vos souvenirs, votre apparence. Votre vie sera d'autant plus belle et harmonieuse lorsque tout cela sera fini.

Mrs Granger leva la tête. Une demoiselle aux cheveux blancs et longs l'observait gentiment en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Allez rejoindre votre famille, ils ont besoin de votre présence, tout comme vous avez besoin de la leur afin de surmonter cette épreuve.

Puis, comme un ange, elle quitta la pièce sans un bruit, laissant quelques paillettes derrière elle.

Luna recouvrait ses pouvoirs et aimait apaiser son entourage, cependant, cette histoire familiale la rendait triste, elle aussi.

\- Loulou, fit Eloïse. Ca va ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Viens ! fit vivement Eloïse en la prenant dans ses bras. Voilà, ca va aller.

\- Mais si le petit Fillan ne veut pas vivre avec sa vraie famille ? fit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Il le fera. Demain, à l'aube, ils iront à la source de magie derrière l'Abyssale afin d'exercer le rituel. Il verra là la vérité, car il les accompagnera par pure curiosité. Et il participera de plein gré. Je te le promets.

Les deux jeunes filles, sous leurs apparences d'Eligente, s'endormirent ainsi dans les bras l'une de l'autre, sur le canapé d'un salon du premier étage.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Le regard figé d'effroi et d'horreur, l'ancienne Hermione Granger qui maintenant observait sa nouvelle apparence, préféra retrouver son état d'Eligente.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Sous sa forme humaine, elle revoyait sans cesse cette scène dans le musée d'Irlande. Elle se revoyait, elle-même, perdre le contrôle de son petit corps et faire comme son grand frère : fermer son esprit et rester impassible à ce qui se passait devant elle. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter les deux hommes.

Harry, Fred et George avaient beau le lui rappeler, elle avait eu deux adultes bien plus puissant en face d'elle, et n'aurait de toutes façons rien pu faire ou pire, dévoiler des choses que leur mémoire avait réussi à cacher aux deux malfaiteurs.

Elle inspira à nouveau, et se força à reprendre son apparence humaine.

Elle était à présent rousse, les cheveux bien plus doux et bouclés gracieusement si bien qu'ils ne partaient plus dans tous les sens. Ses cheveux étaient extrêmement longs et elle décida de les couper jusqu'aux épaules, histoire de leur rendre de la vitalité.

Ses yeux étaient toujours marrons, mais ses dents étaient bien plus harmonieuses et ne partaient plus en avant. Son front était moins grand, son menton et sa mâchoire plus prononcé. Mince, élégante, cette apparence lui allait parfaitement. Si seulement il n'y avait pas tout ces souvenirs qui allaient avec…

Elle n'avait pas revu ses parents depuis le rituel. Ils étaient avec Helga et Godric, dans une chambre du troisième étage d'Aélis, et discutaient, se redécouvraient et surtout retrouvaient leur mémoire.

Eux aussi avaient bien changés. Mrs Granger s'appelait en réalité Grace-Cheyanne Drake. Elle était d'une taille plus petite et mince, avait les cheveux roux et les yeux gris. A Poudlard, elle avait été répartie chez les Serpentard.

Son mari se nommait Charles Drake, avait au moins deux têtes de plus que sa femme, mince mais musclés, les cheveux bruns bouclés et les yeux bleus.

Les jumeaux, eux, étaient au rez-de-chaussée d'Aélis avec Rowena Serdaigle, Salazar Serpentard ainsi que Luna Lovegood et le tableau de Poudlard qui représentait le dragon et la petite sœur de Neville.

Ils étaient châtains et avaient les yeux verts clairs. Eux aussi retrouvaient la mémoire et n'avaient qu'une envie : retrouver leurs parents ainsi que leur petite sœur.

\- Pourquoi ai-je été aussi bête ! râla Fillan – allias Seneth –. Pourquoi ne voulais-je pas redevenir ainsi ?

\- Ce sont les sortilèges et potions ingérés lors de votre enlèvement qui ont eu ces effets, fit Salazar. Mallow était étrangement moins réticent mais il est possible que ce fut dû au fait qu'il avait vu les choses se produire et connaissait, au fond de lui, la vérité sur votre vie.

Le rituel s'était assez bien passé, malgré quelques explosions de magie qui firent souffrir les quelques murs alentours.

La magie bridée des jumeaux avait révélé sa présence quelques secondes après leur réveil à l'infirmerie de Barlheid et leur corps entier dégageait des étincelles vertes et violettes. Personne ne put les approcher durant une bonne heure et ils se sentaient épuisés. Ils avaient été ensuite transférés à Poudlard où ils retrouvèrent des malles remplies d'objets en partie achetées à Denver quelques jours plus tôt ainsi que leur baguette. Salazar leur avait déjà appris quelques sorts et Flitwick avait été impressionné par la technique d'enseignement des fondateurs.

Hermione n'avait pas eu une réaction aussi forte mais son corps avait pris automatiquement sa forme d'Eligente. La Magie en personne n'avait pas souhaité lui rendre son apparence humaine normale, sachant que tout viendrait en Son Temps.

Pour les deux adultes, ce fut une autre paire de manche. Leur puissante magie avait été confinée trop longtemps et contre le gré de Magia, tout comme celle de leurs enfants. Mais c'était sans compter la réelle puissance magique que leurs corps avaient gardé précieusement.

Ils s'étaient mis à brûler d'un feu bleuâtre. Des étincelles argentées avaient explosées les vitres de la tour de l'infirmerie avec une violence extrême et tous durent jeter des sortilèges de protection. Leur réveil fut assez horrible pour que les deux adultes restent choqués durant quelques heures, assis sur les lits sans pouvoir parler.

Salazar et Rowena expliquèrent alors aux jumeaux le fonctionnement de Poudlard, puisque le reste de la famille connaissait déjà tout sur le bout des doigts.

\- Mais vous parraissez jeune ! s'écria Fillan.

Salazar rit un instant.

\- Tu as vu ca ? Je suis bien conservé, merci magia ! Je vais peut-être pouvoir draguer…

\- Sally ! fit Rowena, outrée. N'oublie pas que tu sortais avec ma sœur, avant !

\- Mais je l'aimerais toujours, ta sœur, Rowy, mais tu comprends… Elle n'est plus parmi nous.

\- A-t-on des grands-parents encore en vie ? demanda doucement Mallow, ignorant la conversation des adultes.

\- Certainement ! fit Salazar. Les professeurs de Poudlard vous aideront certainement à retrouver votre famille. Maintenant que les sortilèges ont été retirés, cela devrait être plus simple.

\- Désolé les enfants, mais je vais devoir vous interrompre, fit Snape en arrivant par la cheminée. La guerre continue à l'extérieur. Messieurs Drake, j'aimerais que vous restiez ici bien au chaud et surtout protégés. Je connais mes élèves et je suis certains que vous souhaiterez me désobéir, mais vous n'avez pas pratiqué la magie ces dernières années et je doute que vous sachiez vous défendre avec vos baguettes, annonca-t-il d'un ton dur et froid.

\- Ah, Severus, ne soit pas aussi glacial dans tes propos, tu n'es pas ici pour terroriser ces deux jeunes ! fit Salazar.

\- Sally, laisse Severus tranquille. Je suis d'accord avec lui, ce serait dangereux. Et Severus en tant qu'ancien espion connait la force des partisans de ce Tom.

\- Que pourrions-nous faire pour vous aider ? demanda Mallow. Il est tout de même hors de question que je reste les bras croisés ici alors que vous partez vous battre. Même si c'est un monde que nous ne connaissons pas, de ce que j'ai pu entendre d'Hermione, elle et ses amis iront se battre. Alors…

\- Alors que pouvons-nous faire ? continua Fillan.

Les adultes se concertèrent du regard.

\- Vous pourriez faire la navette entre Barlheid et Poudlard. Vous êtes conscient que nous devons reconquérir le château, et que cela fera des blessés de chaque côté. Il est hors de question d'emmener nos ennemis à Barlheid et il faudra bien soigner nos combattants. Ici, il n'y a pas assez de provision et il serait bien que vous trouviez un endroit propice aux soins, proposa McGonagall qui était arrivée derrière Snape.

\- Il me semble qu'Eloïse a trouvé une pièce dans le couloir partant de la troisième porte ici-même, continua Snape en montrant une porte noire. D'autres élèves pourraient vous aider à l'agrandir et l'aménager. Je suis certain que Poudlard aménagera un passage secret ne pouvant s'ouvrir selon votre propre volonté afin de rapatrier les blessés. N'est-ce-pas ?

\- Bien entendu, Professeur Snape, fit le dragon.

\- Ca parle, un dragon `s'écria Fillan.

\- Bah oui, moi je parle, et je m'appelle Poudlard comme le château. Je gère les murs et tout ce qui est dans le château à ma guise depuis que l'ancien directeur a perdu son poste.

\- Bien, reprit McGonagall. Je suis d'ailleurs la nouvelle directrice du château et je vous permets, si vous l'accepter, d'aller à l'infirmerie de Barlheid et demander au professeur Wenzel et aux infirmiers quelques potions et remèdes. Nos élèves les plus doués en potions avaient justement aidé à préparer un grand stock de potions et baumes divers. Vous pourrez également prévenir Wenzel que nous irons tous manger à Barlheid ce midi et que nous préparerons un plan d'attaque avec ceux qui nous suivront. Est-ce d'accord les enfants ?

\- Bien sûr ! S'écrièrent les jumeaux.

Le feu de la cheminée devint alors vert.

\- Qui vient ?

\- Professeur McGonagall ! fit Arthur Weasley essoufflé. J'ai passé la nuit à essayer de calmer ma femme… Ronald est dans un état critique et elle aussi… Elle ne me reconnaissait même pas ! Seulement ce matin…

Le père de famille avait l'air paniqué. Munit d'un réflexe qui en étonna plus d'un, Fillan accourut vers l'adulte qui allait s'effondrer. Mallow l'aida alors à l'installer sur un des fauteuils.

\- Buvez ca, fit Snape. C'est une potion calmante. Que se passe-t-il ? Devons-nous aller au QG ?

Sa voix ne laissait transparaître aucun sentiment, aucune émotion, lui valant l'admiration de Mallow.

\- Je… je ne sais pas. Charlie est encore avec elle. Certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix sont dans le salon, tenant leur tête dans leurs mains. On dirait qu'ils ont trop bu…

\- Les sortilèges de Dumbledore s'effondrent peu à peu, en conclu Serdaigle.

\- C'est que Dumbledore est en train de mourir ? demanda Fillan.

\- S'affaiblir oui, mourir, il faudra qu'il tienne encore un peu.

\- Pourquoi faire ? fit vivement Mallow.

\- Vous aimeriez sa mort imminente, jeune homme ? demanda dans un demi-sourire Salazar Serpentard. Mon plan est tout autre, bien que sa fin sera une mort des plus cruelles. La même que Tom Jedusor, par ailleurs… Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, je vous promets que vous serez présent lorsque le Temps viendra.

\- Bref, reprit Arthur. Je crois qu'ils découvrent peu à peu la vérité quant aux actions de Dumbledore, mais il faudrait… les encadrer… afin que ca ne parte pas dans tous les sens, vous voyez ?

\- Je n'ai pas assez confiance en eux pour les rapatrier à Poudlard, murmura McGonagall en interrogeant Snape du regard.

\- C'est risqué, en effet. Ils ont été sous l'emprise d'Albus durant trop longtemps, intervint Flitwick. C'est une question compliquée. Mais il faut dans tous les cas que l'un d'entre nous se présente à eux et leur explique l'état actuel des choses.

\- Poudlard peut aménager une pièce avec une cheminée spécifique, annonça doucement le dragon. C'est-à-dire que si j'estime qu'il n'y a aucun risque pour Poudlard et vous-même, ces gens seront amenés dans cette pièce. Dans le cas inverse, ils seront ramené au point de départ et ne pourront plus faire le voyage.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Et il en fut ainsi.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**


	50. Chapitre 50 : La fin d'une ère

**Pomme en Or, épée de Glace**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 **Dimanche 27 août 1995**

 **Chapitre 50 :** ** _La fin d'une ère_**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _\- Poudlard peut aménager une pièce avec une cheminée spécifique, annonça doucement le dragon. C'est-à-dire que si j'estime qu'il n'y a aucun risque pour Poudlard et vous-même, ces gens seront amenés dans cette pièce. Dans le cas inverse, ils seront ramenés au point de départ et ne pourront plus faire le voyage._

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _Et il en fut ainsi._

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

La demi-journée à Barlheid avait été une bouffée d'oxygène pour tous. Les fondateurs étaient obligés de rester à Poudlard et avaient ainsi aménagé deux pièces du château en duplex afin d'accueillir plusieurs personnes. Ils souhaitaient laisser Aélis aux membres de l'Ombre de la Lumière car cela avait été leur havre de paix ces derniers mois.

Ces deux grandes pièces étaient situées au rez-de-chaussée du château, à l'arrière, dans un endroit que personne n'avait visité depuis des centaines d'années. Le couloir et les pièces adjacentes étaient transformés en vrais nids à poussière et malgré les sortilèges de nettoyage, ils durent demander de l'aide à certains elfes de Barlheid et Poudlard.

En revenant à Poudlard le lendemain matin, les jumeaux Drake préparèrent également une infirmerie là où Poudlard le leur indiqua : au rez-de-chaussée également, mais au-devant du château, le plus proche possible des cachots et avec un passage secret vers le portail du Domaine de Poudlard.

L'aube du dimanche matin fut chargée. Les jumeaux avaient préparé l'infirmerie et les salles d'accueil étaient prêtes. Les inconnus au bataillon de Barlheid avaient rejoint ces salles et se voyaient expliquer les dernières nouvelles.

Le Ministère était tombé définitivement entre les mains des plus puissants partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui, celui-ci ainsi que le grand Albus Dumbledore étaient faits prisonniers par les fondateurs en personnes et plusieurs élèves ainsi que beaucoup d'adultes d'Allemagne viendraient les rejoindre dans l'heure qui suivait.

Il y avait plus de 400 mangemorts dans le Domaine et le Ministère actuel préparait une attaque imminente sur le château. Kingsley avait tenté d'espionner Yaxley peu avant une conférence de presse pour la Gazette des Sorciers.

Les Nés-Moldus allaient être chassés et, si possible, tués. Deux petits états d'Afrique s'étaient ralliés à Vous-Savez-Qui et ses partisans, et étaient déjà devant le château.

\- Cette vermine empeste, cracha le dragon. Pouvez-vous aller rejoindre les autres via le passage secret numéro 24 ? Ceux qui viennent du QG de l'Ordre du Phénix ont tous été acceptés. Il y a une vingtaine de personnes. Plus les quelques aurors que Tonks, Fol'Oeil et Kingsley ont réussi à rapatrier, ainsi que les adultes de Barlheid, vous serez à peu près le même nombre. Les ado's m'ont promis d'être sages et de défendre le château coûte que coûte. Les plus jeunes et les moins initiés resteront à Barlheid.

\- Nous y allons, fit alors Snape. Les enfants, vous restez derrière nous et ne faites rien d'inconscient.

Son regard se posa durement sur les jumeaux Weasley et Harry.

\- MinervaMcGonagall ? demanda Salazar. Je présume que vous connaissez le sortilège des gargouilles ?

\- Bien sûr, fit-elle dans un petit sourire.

\- Enclenchez-le en premier. Ils vous prépareront le terrain.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Les mangemorts exultaient de joie. Ils avaient vu de la lumière et devinaient la présence d'un petit groupe de traîtres à leur sang dans le château, mais bientôt, avec leur force inconsidérable, ils pourront enfin faire régner la terreur.

Ils ne savaient pas où était leur chef, mais ils connaissaient tous ses plans et allaient les mener à bien, comme de fidèles serviteurs.

Ceux qui avaient assistéà la scène de la Grande Salle et du Tableau étaient certains que ce fut une illusion de Dumbledore et que jamais, jamais, Salazar Serpentard n'aurait pu prononcer ces mots de lui-même.

Leur Maître s'était certainement enfuit à l'heure qu'il était, afin de revenir les aider pour leur plus grand bonheur. Ils en étaient certains, puisque sinon le Chef du Plus Grand Bien aurait déjà crié Victoire depuis bien longtemps.

Ce fut alors le commencement d'un spectacle impressionnant.

Des bruits de pierres qui se frottent les unes aux autres, d'autres qui s'émiettent afin de pouvoir reprendre leur réelle forme et surtout, un bruit de pas lourd qui résonnait contre les murs du château.

Le son lugubre d'un grincement de porte et des hurlements ne firent aucun doute :

Le Plan allait commencer.

Tous les mangemorts étaient à leur poste. Ceux à l'extérieur du château virent avec effroi les statues du parc prendre vie et se diriger vers eux, diverses armes à la main.

Eux, n'avaient que des baguettes. Certains subirent les coups d'épée, répugnant de se battre « à la moldue ». Pourtant, cela leur aurait peut-être servi…

Deux minutes après que la nouvelle directrice du château ait rendu la vie à toutes les statues et gargouilles du Domaine – car certaines étaient dispersées dans la forêt interdite – , les petits groupes de combattants de l'Ombre se dispersèrent en mission de repérage.

Il y avait des mangemorts partout. Heureusement pour eux, les gargouilles ne les touchaient pas. Ils virent des reptiles en pierre plonger littéralement sur des corps dont les os se fracassèrent au sol dans un bruit sec.

Chacun frissonna.

La bataille de Poudlard avait débuté.

Un groupe d'adulte s'élança alors dans la Grande Salle, et essayèrent en vain d'y combattre. Un autre reculait déjà sous l'assaut de leur ennemi à l'entrée du château et au premier étage.

Les jumeaux Weasley vinrent alors et lancèrent discrètement un sortilège sur l'herbe, cinquante centimètres devant leur père, coinçant ainsi le mangemort qui attaquait Arthur. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de se retourner et dû combattre un autre ennemi qui arrivait par derrière.

Ils avaient l'impression d'être trop peu.

\- Il y a un sortilège de miroir ! cria alors Eloïse à son père. Là, attention !

Le sortilège de miroir avait reflété une grande partie des Mangemorts et ainsi fait penser aux autres qu'ils étaient en sous-nombre, technique qui devait leur faire croire à une défaite certaine.

Arthur était au pied d'un des piliers du Hall, en train de se battre aux côtés de Tonks et Snape, lorsqu'une tête arrachée par une gargouille tomba sur leur adversaire. Ils venaient de le combattre depuis plus de dix minutes mais ce fut la chute de ce morceau sanguinolent qui l'assomma définitivement.

Yaxley et les Carrow étaient présents eux aussi. Ils étaient arrivés comme si de rien n'était par le portail du Domaine, se présentant à l'aide du Sonorus et intimant aux sangs-mêlés qu'ils n'auraient aucune chance s'ils souhaitaient continuer les combats.

Chose qui leur valu un accueil chaleureux de la part de Luna et Harry : une citrouille moisie et toxique, prévue pour rendre aveugle, apparut au-dessus de leurs têtes et s'écrasa pitoyablement sur leurs cheveux. Malheureusement, cela n'eut guère l'effet escompté et les adultes rugirent de colère tout en s'élançant dans la bataille.

Lorsque la brise vint balayer quelques branches brisées sur la pelouse ensanglantée du parc vers l'heure qui aurait dû être l'heure du goûter, quelques mangemorts étaient tenus en respect au milieu du parc.

Une voix vint alors briser la « routine » des sortilèges les plus puissants.

« Je suis Poudlard. Et suis indéniablement indigné par ce que vous faites vivre à mon Domaine. »

Tous sursautèrent. Personne ne put ignorer l'avertissement dans la voix puissante et grave qui fit aussi bien trembler les murs que le sol du château et vibrer le sol du parc.

L'eau du Grand Lac forma une vague immense qui vint inonder les berges proches et nettoyer l'herbe des quelques corps qui gisaient là.

« Deux cents soixante-dix âmes sont parties rejoindre les cieux ce jour. Dix d'entre elles appartiennent à Poudlard, le reste à votre Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous ne l'aurez certainement pas remarqué, mais vous êtes momentanément tous figés dans le temps. »

Un rire glacial se répandit dans le domaine alors que Poudlard sentait chaque être vivant tenter de se débattre de cette emprise.

Le rire perdura quelques instants, alors qu'un vent glacial venait fouetter leurs visages, où qu'ils soient sur le domaine.

« Les Quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard, sortis de La Forêt de Magia et ses enfants, sont ici présents afin de vous conter l'Histoire qui vit naître une Angleterre sorcière. »

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Toutes les personnes présentes dans le château se retrouvèrent – blessés inclus – instantanément dans le parc illuminé de soleil malgré une fraîcheur intense.

La seule chose qui leur était permise de bouger était leurs yeux.

Un cortège d'armures et de gargouilles arriva, suivit de quatre sorciers bien connus.

Helga Poufsouffle, une femme forte aux yeux roux flamboyants et aux yeux bleus, habillée d'une robe orangée et violette, semblait diriger le petit groupe.

Godric Gryffondor, un homme mince mais musclé, aux cheveux châtains clairs virant sur le blond foncé et ayant les yeux bleus. Il était vêtu d'une robe verte et rouge aux fils dorés au niveau de la taille.

Salazar Serpentard, mince et plus petit que Godric, les suivait habillé d'une robe noire aux fils rouges et verts brodés dans le tissu sombre. Ses yeux étaient verts sombres et ses cheveux longs et noirs. Sa longue barbe déteignait avec tout ce qu'il portait : elle était rousse. Et pour cause, il avait souhaité s'amuser avec les jumeaux Weasley la veille, ce qui avait tourné… à la rigolade. Mais son air sérieux et son regard profond empêchait quiconque de rire en se rappelant de ce moment quelque peu déconcertant.

RowenaSerdaigle était accompagnée du fantôme de sa fille Helena, lui tenant sagement la main. Rowena était brune, mince mais musclée et avait les yeux bleus. Sa robe longue semblait plus lourde que celle d'Helga et était bleue claire, accompagnée de dessins en laine qui formaient des branches et des feuilles de toutes les couleurs.

Derrière eux flottait dans les airs une chose qui semblait être en pierre et que personne ne semblait commander. Ou du moins, aucune baguette n'était dirigée vers ce bloc étrange.

Ce même bloc lévita alors devant le groupe, au milieu du Parc de Poudlard.

Deux corps aux torses nus étaient alors visibles pour toutes les personnes présentes.

Bien qu'ils ne puissent bouger, tous eurent un haut le cœur.

Ces deux êtres humains puaient terriblement et semblait maigres à en faire peur. Ils étaient quasiment méconnaissables.

Salazar leva alors la main vers l'assemblée, libérant la parole de ceux qui le souhaitaient tout en les empêchant de bouger.

« C'est quoi ce délire ? »

« C'est Voldy ? »

« C'est des vieux papy ! Faut les laisser tranquille ! »

« Mais non, c'est Dumbledore ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce-que tu as dit ? »

« C'est pas possible ! »

« Dumbledore et Vous-Savez-Qui ! »

« Mais non, tête de scroutt à pétard ! Tu-Sais-Qui est trop puissant ! »

\- Silence.

La Voix avait parlé et personne n'osa plus prononcer un mot. Le sol vibrait sous leurs pieds.

\- Bonjour à tous ! fit quelqu'un d'enjoué. Je me présente, je m'appelle Henry… euh. Salazar Serpentard, en réalité. Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi vous êtes tous là, et surtout pourquoi vos deux Maîtres chéris sont piégés par du ciment.

\- Sally, s'il te plaît…

\- Oh, Rowy. Bon. Avant toute chose, nous voici, fondateurs de Poudlard et présents grâce à Magia.

Nous sommes ici afin de rétablir la vérité, bien que nos deux chers invités, Tom Jedusor et AlbusDumbledore ici présents, ne souhaitent pas nous croire. Grand mal leur fasse.

Tom – ou Tommy pour les plus intimes comme moi par exemple – Jedusor est né d'une mère sorcière et d'un père moldu. Du haut de son arrogance, il vous a fait croire en des préceptes qui, s'ils ont existé dans les esprits de certains, ne faisaient aucunement partie de mes croyances personnelles. Je ne vais pas vous dicter nos généalogies, mais Tom Jedusor est un de mes très lointains descendants. Une des familles descendant directement de ma branche est la famille Weasley, qui, si je l'ai bien compris, ferait partie des ennemis de votre cher Lord Voldemort.

Bref, passons ce point. Tom Jedusor vous a fait croire en la pureté du sang. Croyance que certains approuvaient, interprétant mal les slogans et armures familiales les plus anciennes.

Celle de la famille Black, par exemple, stipule deux mots : « Toujours purs ».

Que signifie Pureté, pour vous, mes enfants ? Je n'ai pas envie de donner de cours aujourd'hui, donc je vais laisser la place à notre dictionnaire ambulant…

\- Sally… Bien. Je suis RowenaSerdaigle, comme certains le savent déjà. La pureté concerne tout autre chose que votre sang. Ceux qui s'y connaissent en généalogie et en médecine sauront vous l'affirmer : à force de vous reproduire entre vous, sans accepter de sang nouveau avec ou sans pouvoir, votre sang ne fera que garder ses tares. Vos descendants se feront de moins en moins nombreux et la Magie disparaîtra.

Par ailleurs, la pureté concerne, entre autres, la pureté du cœur, de votre âme, de votre corps.

Quiconque se drogue ou porte atteinte à la vie d'un autre sera impur. Quiconque aimera son prochain, aidera ses ennemis ou encore enseignera les plus faibles restera pur.

En vous acceptant les uns les autres, connaissant vos qualités et vos défauts mais en vous respectant, vous resterez toujours dans le droit chemin. Le sang se doit d'être renouvelé, afin de permettre un renouveau et de mettre à jour les plus beaux pouvoirs que Magia peut vous offrir.

Le meilleur exemple ici-même se trouve en Nymphadora Tonks. Sa mère descend de la famille Black, reniée à cause d'un mariage avec un Sans-Pouvoir. Il se trouve que l'union de ces deux personnes a donné vie à une jeune femme métamorphomage, avec des pouvoirs bien plus importants, et dont certains se font rares aujourd'hui, que les autres descendants de cette lignée prônant un « sang pur ». Alors, mieux vaut se marier avec l'être aimé, sorcier ou non, ou épouser son cousin ou sa cousine et ainsi faire mourir la magie familiale ?

Vient aussi l'histoire des Cracmols, que vous reniez également. Les « cracmols ». Quel nom… disgracieux. Ces gens sont en réalitédes sorciers, eux aussi. Mais ont des capacités sous-estimées et enfouies dans leurs corps. Ils cachent en eux une autre forme de magie, que vous auriez dû transmettre de génération en génération et enseigner à vos enfants. Malheureusement, cette forme a dû certainement se faire de plus en plus rare si bien que vos ancêtres ont dû se perdre dans leurs préjugés… Toutes ces connaissances, ainsi que celles sur la magie sans baguette, se sont perdues dans le temps. Misérables !cracha presque Serdaigle.

\- Plusieurs d'entre vous devront se remettre en question, reprit Helga Poufsouffle. Combien d'entre vous seraient capable, aujourd'hui, de se débrouiller sans votre bout de bois ? Sachez, mes enfants, que ce bout de bois était à la base inclus dans l'apprentissage de la Magie avant de passer au stade supérieur : la véritable magie. Car elle n'est pas censée être conditionnée par cette branche que vous tenez en main, non. Elle est censée vous protéger et vous aider, jour après jour, vous suivre partout sans l'aide de votre baguette. De vos mains et de chaque extrémité de votre corps est censée jaillir une pointe de magie.

Quant à AlbusDumbledore, il a imposé plusieurs sortilèges sur les dernières générations, provoquant tout d'abord une sorte de guerre inter-maisons à Poudlard pour ensuite engendrer des divergences bien plus graves dans le monde adulte. Il a rassemblé des personnes sous son règne, prônant que ce serait « Pour le Plus Grand Bien », mais c'était surtout un homme qui, comme votre Lord machin-chose Voldemort, aimait le pouvoir.

\- En conclusion de cela, reprit Salazar Serpentard, et de la honte qu'a proféré Tom Jedusor sur ma Maison et Famille, je déclare solennellementAlbusDumbledore ainsi que Tom Jedusor allias Lord Voldemort condamnés. Condamnés à souffrir ensemble, devant vous.

La voix de Serpentard avait été glaciale, ne laissant aucune trace aux sentiments.

Mais sa haine pour les deux hommes se voyait, se sentait.

\- Les Eligente sont appelés à se mettre en cercle autour de nos ennemis principaux, fit la voix de Poudlard.

Tous s'étaient tus mais une voix parvint aux oreilles de GodricGryffondor.

\- Ahah ! Notre Seigneur des Ténèbres est bien plus puissant ! Ça ne peut pas être lui ! Qu'il nous prouve ca, voyons ! Notre Lord viendra nous sauver !

\- Très bien, murmura Gryffondor. Sally, attends un peu.

Le jeune homme – bien qu'il eut des siècles d'âge – se dirigea alors vers les deux personnes décharnées.

\- Tom Jedusor, grogna-t-il.

Le regard sombre et quasiment vide se tourna vers lui.

\- Veux-tu prouver à tes fidèles serviteurs que tu es bien leur Maître ?

\- Endoloris ! Cracha l'homme en tendant la main en avant, dans un vague essai de torturer son bourreau.

Godric rit alors de bon cœur.

\- Je crois que ce fut la meilleur preuve, se moqua Salazar. Il adorait vous torturer ainsi, n'est-ce-pas ? Mais nous allons vous prouver son identité via ses souvenirs et un sortilège que vous avez jadis remplacé par la potion… Veritaserum ?

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Un écran géant était apparu devant l'assemblée et les personnes présentes purent voir des choses que seuls eux pouvaient connaître. Les plus jeunes détournèrent les yeux plus d'une fois…

Voldemort en train de combattre Dumbledore une énième fois durant la première guerre, son voyage dans les forêts recherchant des licornes afin de boire leur sang, Voldemort dans un lit avec Bellatrix en train de la faire hurler de bonheur, Voldemort en train de faire souffrir Lucius et Severus, Voldemort apposant sa marque sur les adolescents restés à Poudlard…

Dumbledore dans un lit avec son amant, Dumbledore dans son bureau, concentré sur un texte de loi qui provoquerait une cohabitation instable entre sorciers et Sans-Pouvoirs, Dumbledore parlant avec Snape de la fin de Harry Potter, la colère noire de Severus Snape l'insultant d'égoïste, Dumbledore au bord d'un lac entouré d'inferis… Dumbledore posant sa main sur le front de MollyWeasley afin de l'endormir et lui imposer sa volonté.

C'en fut trop pour Arthur Weasley qui se mit à hurler comme un dément. Ses fils voulurent le rejoindre, le consoler, mais tous étaient encore figés. Helga posa son regard triste sur ce père de famille dont la femme était isolée à l'infirmerie de Barlheid.

Dumbledore en train de lancer des imperiums sur le Ministre de la Magie.

Tom Jedusor en train de lancer des imperiums sur les membres du Ministère.

Les deux allant aux mêmes endroits pour les mêmes buts, et, bien que de façons différentes, ils voulurent imposer leur pouvoir.

Des choses dont même les serviteurs les plus fidèles n'avaient connaissance. Des choses et évènements qui coïncidaient parfaitement… alors… comment douter ?

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Les Eligente, sous leur forme humaine, s'étaient approchés des Fondateurs qui avaient posé leurs mains sur leurs épaules.

Luna, Hermione, Eloise, Pansy, Fred, George, Max et Harry étaient en première ligne et se transformèrent.

Anja, Hella, Sarah, Blaise, Daniel, Florian, Théodore et Neville arrivèrent également et prirent leurs formes d'Eligente.

Chacun se positionna autour du bloc cimenté qui lévitait à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol.

Emily, Cora et Drago – qui ne savait absolument pas qu'il était aussi un Eligente – arrivèrent également. Tous sous leur forme d'Eligente.

Le temps des souvenirs était terminé depuis un bon moment. Les plus jeunes avaient quitté le Parc et avaient été transférés dans une pièce du château, enfermés mais libres de leurs mouvements, accompagnés d'elfes leur donnant de quoi manger et se soigner.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

\- Dernières volontés ? demanda sarcastiquement Salazar aux deux prisonniers.

Le groupe d'Eligente prononçait des phrases dans une langue inconnue, tendant leurs mains vers les deux corps. Chacun entendit le bruit des articulations des deux prisonniers se casser.

\- Je… Notre cellule, c'était Poudlard ? demanda faiblement Dumbledore.

\- En effet, fit fièrement Godric.

\- Mais… Pourquoi ? Je… je suis désolé… Je vous demande de me pardonner mes erreurs, Oh Magia…

\- C'est trop tard, vieil homme, intervint Helga.

\- J'ai fait tout cela pour le plus grand bien de tous… je vous en conjure…

\- Vous n'êtes plus en état de conjurer quoi que ce soit, se moqua doucereusement Serpentard. Et toi, Tommy ?

\- Je vais tous vous tuer ! Imperium ! Endoloris ! End…

\- Chut, calme-toi, grogna Serpentard.

\- Vous portez atteinte à la maison de Serpentard ! Cracha Voldemort.

\- N'as-tu pas encore compris qui je suis ?

\- Vous êtes des imposteurs !

\- Ah oui ? Pose-moi une seule question concernant mes objets que tu as volés à ta tante, pour voir ?

\- De quelle couleur est l'Orazstahka ?

\- Rouge et or, avec un cœur en émeraude, mon enfant, répondit doucement Salazar. C'est un bijou très ancien, que mon arrière-grand-père avait confectionné à l'aide de sa magie et depierres précieuses qu'il avait trouvé lui-même et que tu as délibérément sali en tentant vainement d'en fabriquer un Horcruxe !

\- Je vous HAIS !

\- J'espère bien, se moqua à nouveau Salazar. Sinon ce ne serait pas drôle. Allez les enfants, faites ce que vous devez faire. J'en ai marre de discuter avec ce soi-disant mage noir qui n'est pas plus noir qu'une bouse de dragon.

Les Eligente libérèrent alors les deux corps et ils furent habillés de leurs robes cérémonieuses. Tous observaient la scène, fascinés mais aussi terrorisés.

Les deux hommes avaient le regard triste et sombre, une larme coulant sur la joue de Dumbledore qui observait le château.

\- Tu as manqué à ton devoir de protéger Poudlard, Albus, fit alors la voix de Poudlard. Tu as renié des magies essentielles à la protection des enfants dans ce Domaine et tu as délibérément lancé plusieurs sortilèges sur les enfants afin qu'ils réagissent comme tu le souhaitais.

Vous avez trop longtemps joué à ce jeu d'échecs, Tom et toi, Albus. Tu l'as laissé maudire un poste professoral alors que tu savais bien comment le contrer. Tu as mis tous les adultes et élèves qui sont passés dans ce château en danger.

Tu auras le temps de te repentir dans tes pensées ou même dans les limbes, mais tu mourras ce jour, désossé par Godric et ses amis.

Tom Jedusor ! Mon vieil… ami ? Aucune idée. Tu as pris le nom de Lord Voldemort. Quel courage d'ignorer ses propres racines. Tu as utilisé tes… partisans afin de libérer mon meilleur ami Basilic qui dormait si bien. Il n'aurait pas seulement tué les nés-moldus, mais aussi les descendants de tes partisans. Car il avait faim et tu avais, lors de ta première visite, tout fait afin de l'affamer.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Le chant étrange des Eligente prenait de l'ampleur. Le soleil réchauffait l'atmosphère et des pétales de roses voletaient doucement autour de l'assemblée.

Les deux corps perdirent leurs cheveux, la peau prit une couleur bleuâtre, en passant par le violet et avant de devenir noire. Les yeux brillaient de douleur mais leurs cris étaient silencieux. Seule Magia put les entendre supplier dans leurs cœurs et âmes de leur pardonner.

Mais Magia ne pouvait pas pardonner à des gens aussi mauvais. Même si ces cris ne la laissaient pas indifférente.

« Vous ne serez pas pardonnés. » fit alors une voix douce, ni masculine, ni féminine. « Celles et ceux qui sont prêtes et prêts à accepter le Changement parmi ces anciens rangs de guerriers seront pardonnés, mais celles et ceux dont le cœur est trop noir seront remerciés. Leurs pouvoirs seront brûlés dans leurs âmes, laissant une trace qui les rendra reconnaissable. Ils pourront fonder une famille, continuer de vivre, mais loin du monde des sorciers. Jamais ils ne pourront parler de ce Jour. Jamais ils ne retrouveront le Chemin de la Magie. »

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

L'herbe était ensanglantée. Le parc tout entier était rempli de corps ou morceaux de corps, de morceaux de tissus déchirés, de bois, de pierres éparpillées, de la vaisselle cassée pour ceux qui avaient lancé des sortilèges de métamorphose.

Une énorme épée, qui avait été formée par Helga grâce à la neige environnante, avait transpercé les corps des deux prisonniers. Une épée faite de glace, bien tranchante, trônait encore au milieu du parc.

Les couloirs du rez-de-chaussée étaient eux aussi dans un piteux état. Une salle de classe agrandie servait de recensement pour les corps qui avaient perdu la vie. Les étages n'étaient accessibles à personne et Poudlard laissait seulement le rez-de-chaussée aux humains qui piétinaient ses pierres.

Le Nouveau Ministre de la Magie et ses associés avaient perdula vie. Yaxley et le Ministère n'étaient plus. Laissant les sorciers sans meneurs, sans dirigeant, comme dénudés de toute couverture.

Lucius Malfoy observait les dégâts, une expression dégoûtée sur le visage.

Sa femme avait perdu la vie. Son fils était devenu un Eligente par… pure magie ? C'était le cas de le dire. Et lui avait toujours été bloqué entre son camp et sa volonté de protéger son fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Eloïse et Harry avaient retrouvé leur famille et Severus Snape veillait sur eux.

Ronald Weasley recouvrirait la mémoire, un jour. Molly, elle, mettra plus de temps à se remettre.

Les Lovegood se réunirent et fêtèrent avec les autres leur victoire légèrement amère.

La famille Weasley redécouvrit son réel héritage et son Manoir immense dont elle n'avait plus eu connaissance.

Les parents de Fillan, Mallow et Hermione avaient pu observer Dumbledore souffrir et même se présenter à lui, tout en lui promettant qu'ils continueraient leur but ancien, qui leur avait coûté tant d'années d'études et de travail.

De la façade du château coulait un liquide noirâtre, poisseux. Harry fit alors la remarque : le château renaissait. La coulée de saletés laissait apparaître les murs d'un beige pur, brillant presque au soleil de la fin de journée. L'herbe, ensanglantée, redevenait verte et vive. Les fleurs sortaient du sol et les arbres repoussaient, leurs feuilles vertes réapparaissant après ces mois sombres.

McGonagall leur avait promis une rentrée en décembre 1995. Ils auraient du travail et aideraient les elfes à remettre le château en état et les professeurs souhaitaient découvrir ces fameux grimoires que les anciennes équipes professorales avaient écrits, années après années, sur l'Histoire du Château. Eux aussi reprendraient cette habitude interrompue de relater la vie du château.

Les passages secrets étaient aussi à découvrir par Minerva, et plusieurs professeurs feraient l'aller-retour entre Barlheid et Poudlard le temps de trouver des enseignants sûrs et avec les capacités nécessaires.

Les élèves reprendraient leurs études là où ils en étaient.

Tom Jedusor allias Lord Voldemort était mort.

AlbusDumbledore était mort.

La plupart des mangemorts dont le cœur n'avait plus une once de pureté fut reniée par l'entité magique et disparut on ne sait où, sans magie, du côté des Sans-Pouvoirs.

L'Angleterre allait devoir rebâtir un empire, un Ministère à un autre endroit de Londres au vu des dégâts qu'avaient causés les partisans de Lord Voldemort.

Ce que personne ne savait, c'était que la reine d'Angleterre, Sans-Pouvoir, veillait au grain. Elle connaissait la magie, car sa mère était sorcière. Elle se sentait liée à ce côté du pays et l'aiderait, dans l'ombre, à se reconstruire avec la famille royale.

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 ** _FIN_**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 _Un épilogue arrivera bientôt, promis !_


	51. Epilogue

**Pomme en Or,**

 **épée de Glace**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

Un grand merci à tous les followers, lecteurs de passages et ceux qui m'ont envoyée des MP ou encore des reviews.

Merci à ma correctrice **Shiro'Akuma-513z qui m'a été d'une grande aide.**

Pour cette fiction, je n'avais pas prévu d'Epilogue. Mais je me suis dit qu'il manquait tellement de choses que… je me devais d'en écrire un, tout de même.

Et, celle-ci se termine alors, également, avec le numéro « 51 ».

Ma prochaine fiction sera plus élaborée, mieux planifiée aussi, et les chapitres un peu plus longs. Et surtout, elle fera plus de 51 chapitres (rires).

Enfin bref… c'est sur cela que se termine cette aventure qui me suivait depuis mon arrivée en Allemagne… bonne lecture et merci à tous !

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **Epilogue**

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Lord Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledoreet Lord Tom Elvis Jedusor allias Lord Voldemort n'étaient plus.

La fin du mois d'août 1995 avait été décisive pour l' Ministère était tombé. Les mangemorts encore en liberté avaient fait exploser l'Atrium du Ministère, ce qui avait bloqué tous les niveaux inférieurs et ainsi emprisonné tous les sorciers encore présents dans le Ministère.

Le peuple sorcier mit plusieurs jours à sortir tous les employés et visiteurs, tout en cherchant un autre endroit dans lequel il sera prévu, entre autres, de mettre des issues de secours accessibles à pieds et sans magie.

Severus Snape s'était retrouvé – il ne sut d'ailleurs pas comment – à aider quelques aurors à trouver l'endroit adéquat : le Parc St James, à Londres, qui était bien plus grands que ce que les moldusle pensaient. La partie sorcière était cachée depuis des siècles mais très rarement visitée par le peuple.

Les Eligente, malgré leur jeune âge, furent conviés à prendre part au nouveau projet des sorciers anglophones. Lorsqu'ils vinrent sur ce terrain vide de vie humaine, une idée germa.

Le parc était magnifique. La partie sorcière était séparée par des barreaux en métal rouges de trois mètres de hauteur et parcourue par du lierre sur lequel poussaient des roses multicolores.

Des écureuils se promenaient tranquillement, d'arbre en arbre, et peu leur importait que le terrain soit sorcier ou moldu : leur nourriture préférée était présente partout en ces lieux. Les Eligente, guidés par Magia, avaient alors demandé à tous les sorciers « communs » de quitter les lieux.

Les fondateurs de Poudlard apparurent alors, au milieu d'un tourbillon de feuilles, accompagnés de Poséidon, Héra, Hadès, Hermès, Gwidon et Sulislawa.

Ils se saluèrent en silence, profitant du plein air et du soleil. L'été touchait à sa fin, et rares étaient les instants de liberté des nouveaux arrivants. D'un commun accord, et dans un silence presque religieux, ils y bâtirent le nouveau Ministère de la Magie.

Deux niveaux souterrains, avec des issues moldues – des escaliers, donc – au cas où, qui faisaient plus de quatre cent mètres carrés chacun. Hadès, qui ne pouvait pas rester très longtemps en ces Lieux de par son Devoir de surveiller le Royaume des Morts, s'occupa du premier sous-sol. Il le divisa en deux parties.

La première était composée de toilettes et de douches, puis d'escaliers menant vers les autres niveaux. La seconde, bien plus spacieuse, avait sa propre entrée extérieure via un arbre qu'il fit pousser en dix secondes et dont descendaient à la fois un ascenseur magique et des escaliers qui débouchaient sur une porte cachée. Celle-ci serait liée magiquement aux âmes dédiées à cet endroit : le département des Mystères. Il organisa quelques couloirs et plusieurs pièces, toutes plus complexes à atteindre et y fit apparaître tous les objets de l'Ancien Ministère. Il répara les effets cassés et fit apparaître d'autres choses avec un sourire en coin : rien de tel que quelques objets inconnus afin d'occuper ces employés qui allaient avoir beaucoup de travail dans les temps futurs.

Une fois son travail terminé, il embrassa Harry sur le front en l'informa qu'il ne souhaitait pas le revoir avant de nombreuses années avant quoi il le rejettera du Royaume avec un bon coup de piedaux fesses.

Sulislawa et Luna s'occupaient de mettre diverses runes de protection dans les murs, les sols et les fenêtres du bâtiment qui s'élevait majestueusement sur huit niveaux au-dessus du sol, dans des pierres blanches et magiquement sculptées. Des oiseaux et animaux légendaires avaient pris place sur la façade ainsi que de nouvelles armoiries : celles que destinait la Magie au Ministère, annonçant le Changement.

Hermione, Héra et Eloïse firent venir Damian et Severus. Ensemble, ils organisèrent le second niveau au-dessus du sol : celui du département de la justice, donnant sur une aile à part comprenant diverses salles de jugement.

Beaucoup de papiers, de livres anciens et modernes, retrouvaient les étagères qui remplissaient le hall de ce département. Douze bureaux avaient été aménagés, laissant aux futurs occupants une zone de cent mètres carrés à organiser selon leur volonté. Ils avaient aussi, grâce aux pouvoirs d'Eligente, fait apparaître des canalisations moldues et des cuisines ainsi que des WC, douches et salles de repos à tous les niveaux.

L'entrée était réservée à l'accueil. On n'entrait plus dans le Ministère via une cabine téléphonique en plein monde Moldu, non, car cela était bien trop… dangereux. Il fallait venir dans un petit bois, qui appartenait au parc et donnait sur une petite ville sorcière nommée « New London ». Une fois sur le pavillon du Ministère, il fallait lancer un sortilège de reconnaissance et se présenter à des gardiens de pierre, laissant la possibilité aux sorciers de gérer eux-mêmes l'entrée si les gardiens étaient autre part – car la magie leur donnait aussi le devoir de protéger les environs appartenant au nouveau Ministère –.

Le rez-de-chaussée était donc un grand hall avec plusieurs escaliers normaux ainsi que deux magiques puis quelques ascenseurs : trois qui fonctionnaient magiquement de droite à gauche puis de haut en bas, ainsi que trois moldus qui fonctionnaient mécaniquement de haut en bas. Au centre du grand hall se trouvait une immense fontaine ainsi que quatre pièces à part : une immense salle d'attente ainsi qu'une immense bibliothèque que les habitants de Dromeille, avec l'aide de Rowena, se firent une joie de remplir. La troisième pièce était une grande salle de restauration lumineuse, liée au second sous-sol qui comprenait les cuisines dédiées aux elfes de maison.

Les autres niveaux avaient été aménagés par le reste du groupe, le bureau du Ministre de la Magie se trouvant désormais au premier étage au-dessus du sol.

Le Ministère commença à vivre début septembre, alors que le Château de Poudlard avait été rénové et que le professeur McGonagall décida d'ouvrir à nouveau les portes de l'école.

La famille d'Hermione se recomposa doucement, ses parents et ses frères apprivoisant la magie et décidant de leur futur.

L'année 1998 était arrivée bien vite. Les élèves de Poudlard avaient pu continuer et terminer leurs études tranquillement puis choisir leur future carrière.

Luna se mit en couple avec Neville, Eloïse et Damian devinrent inséparables. L'école de Barlheid ouvrit ses portes, en Allemagne, dans les années 2000.

Eloïse avait emménagé non loin de Barlheid et y devint professeur de Potions alors que son père restait à Poudlard. Luna partait souvent en vadrouille, dans le Monde entier, cherchant des animaux rares et envoyant des rapports au département de protection des créatures magiques du Ministère anglais.

Neville était devenu l'assistant du professeur Chourave avant de devenir son collègue. Poudlard eut de plus en plus d'élèves, et ils eurent bientôt besoin de deux à trois professeurs par matière afin de pouvoir gérer tous les adolescents présents.

Flora était attachée à Poudlard et avait fini par atteindre son but : attirer l'imperturbable Drago Malefoy dans ses filets.

Le professeur McGonagall avait demandé aux fondateurs de laisser le tableau de la Grande Salle actif, puis fit apparaître le tableau de chaque fondateur dans leurs Salles Communes respectives. Les sous-sols avaient été nettoyés et rendus moins lugubres. Les animaux de la forêt interdite vivaient en sérénité.

La famille Weasley avait fini par se réconcilier : Dumbledore étant décédé, les sortilèges qu'il avait lancés disparurent définitivement. Ronald avait frôlé la folie, comme sa mère, mais Arthur avait été présent. La grande famille s'était retrouvée et les parents d'Hermione les avaient aidés.

Sarah, qui était revenue d'Italie, s'était alors mise en couple avec Ronald. Théodore Nott s'était rapproché d'Hermione lors d'un dîner en commun proposé par Harry.

Fred se mit en couple avec Hella, Poufsouffle mais descendante de Serdaigle. George quant à lui, n'avait pas encore trouvé son âme sœur bien qu'il fut assez proche d'Emily Winterfeuer durant un temps.

Puis vinrent les nouvelles générations.

Eloïse et Damian Snape-Deith donna naissance à deux garçons et deux filles.

Harry, Auror et parrain du premier enfant de sa demi-sœur Eloïse, et Anja – ancienne Serpentard, descendante de Serdaigle qui avait coopéré avec des amis pour l'ouverture d'un hôpital sorcier en Ecosse et fait des études en médicomagie – avaient donné naissance à trois enfants, Anja en attendant un quatrième.

Les Weasley aussi avaient donné la vie à plusieurs enfants, dont plusieurs jumeaux, ainsi que tous les anciens élèves ayant bataillé à leurs côtés. Certains partirent aux Etats-Unis, en France ou encore en Allemagne. D'autres restaient, comme Hermione et Théodore, en Angleterre et donnait leurs vies pour le département de la justice magique.

Plus personne n'entendit parler des Eligente, mais les concernés se retrouvaient régulièrement à Dromeille tout en transmettant leur Savoir et leurs Pouvoirs à leurs enfants, lorsqu'ils seront en âge de savoir et de comprendre.

Tous furent heureux pour les générations futures qui gardèrent en mémoire les sacrifices de leurs ancêtres malgré leur jeune âge.

Les fondateurs veillèrent les générations futures, et les relations inter-maisons n'avaient plus été aussi cordiales – voir amicales – depuis bien longtemps.

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

 ***°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°*°OoOoO°***

 **.**

Voilà !

Maintenant, je prends la direction de « Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme » avec ma plume et mon encrier.

Je vous souhaite tout plein de bonheur, de bonnes choses, et une bonne santé. Et, qui sait, à bientôt pour ma dernière fiction en date ?

Magiquement vôtre,

Helia


End file.
